Power Rangers: Jurassic Squad
by ICrzy
Summary: New generation of rangers shall face off against a new threat in hope to protect the world. They are the Power Rangers Jurassic Squad. *Completed*
1. EP 1: Not As It Seems

**I do not own Power rangers! I only own the content! The characters were all created by decode9, Batmarcus, Ranger Red 2.0, Thewhatzupwriter26, and myself! Thank you for the support and hope you all enjoy!**

 **SUMMARY: Throughout time our world has been inflicted by dangerous foes from different locations and from different times. Rangers from different places of the worlds and even across the galaxy. The ranger community is large and being apart of it is a big responsibility. This new generation of rangers must face off against a new threat and hope their new powers can protect the world.**

 _Rangers:_

 _Red: Jared Scott_  
 _Blue: Omar Ellis_  
 _Yellow: Jennifer/Jenny Callahan_  
 _Green: Hunter Jacobson_  
 _Pink: Katherine/KZ Walker_

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

It was early August, the beginning of the new year at Clover Hill High. The students were all upset and depressed to returned to a place of endless boredom for a whole year. Mostly to the senior class, they were expected far more than the underclassmen. This being their senior years they are under a lot of pressure, not only from their parents and teachers but from themselves as well for applications to colleges. Heading to school in his red Chevy pick up truck was Jared Scott and his cousin, Jennifer Callahan. Jarred had shaggy brown hair, hazel eyes, and fair skin tone. The boy was muscular and tall, being 5'10". He was wearing a plain black zip up hoodie with a red t-shirt underneath, black jeans, and red converse. He slugs his backpack over his shoulder as he glances to his cousin.

"Ready, Jen?" He asks looking at her.

Jennifer, who prefers to be called "Jenny", nods slowly. She really is shy and doesn't really like to talk to others besides people who are in her comfort zone. Jenny has shoulder length brown hair in a braid, blue eyes, and is tanned compared to her cousin. She is flexible as well as well built, also she is 5'9". She is wearing a yellow tank top with a yellow long sleeve hoodie over top, blue jeans, and black sneakers with yellow trimming across it.

Jenny looks at Jared, "You- think we'll um- have homeroom together?" She asks.

Jared shrugs his shoulders, "I don't know."

Jared is usually talking about how much he hated returning to school. After dealing with the non-stop bullying from the other kids about his mom, though he didn't want to make a scene or a big deal before it even starts. Also, he didn't want to make Jenny feel even more nervous about going into school. She used to be bullied about her aunt, Jared's mom, and one day was bullied so badly that it made her so deathly scared of other people.

"Hey seniors!" Shouted a familiar voice to the two cousins.

Moving through the row of parked cars was none other than Omar Ellis. Omar had spiked black hair, gray eyes, and tan skin. He was 6 foot, and tend to make a joke out of how tall he is compared to Jared, and is well built. Omar comes over wearing checker blue and white button up shirt, brown cargo pants, and blue and black Jordan's. Omar and Jared have known each other since they were in diapers basically, their mom's knew each other from high school and stayed friends since then.

"Omar, I thought I was driving you to school?" Jared asks.

Omar shrugs, "Yeah well I was late getting ready." He says.

Jared grins while shaking his head, "Obviously."

Omar turns to Jenny, "Morning Jenny."

Jenny looks down at the ground, "Mor- mor- ing." She shuttered through.

Omar was patient with Jenny. He had to learn and understand it as well as the issues with Jared's mom. The three were all young when Jared's mom was sent away and Omar really didn't get it even when his mom tried to explain it. All the child version of Omar knew was Jared's mom was being sent away because she was sick with something doctor's couldn't fix.

"Ready?" Omar asks Jared.

Jared sighs, "Whatever let's get this day over with."

Jared, Omar, and Jenny entered the high school. The moment the three entered the school, Jared was shoved into the wall by some of the football team saying how he was a "freak". Omar turns to go to yell at them while Jenny quickly goes to her cousin, however Jared stops his friend from yelling at the jerks who shoved him.

"They aren't worth it, man." Jared said.

"Yeah, but?" Omar said.

Jenny touches her cousin's arm, "You al- alright?"

Jared nods, "Fine." He mutters.

Walking over was none other than Katherine Walker, though she'd probably glare at you if you call her by her birth name which is why she is called "KZ". She had natural red hair, blue-green eyes, and has fair skin tone. She is 5'6" which is slightly a bit shorter compared to the three teens in front of her, she is very beautiful girl as well as built athletically. She was wearing a pink blouse, a pink and white knee length, skirt, and pink flats.

"Jerks, right?" KZ says.

Omar nods, "I'd say."

Jared glances at KZ and then nudges his cousin, Jenny looks up at Jared and then holds onto her backpack strap tightly. Omar glanced at Jared and then Jenny before returning to KZ.

KZ looks at Jared, "You know what they said aren't true about you or your mom."

Jared looks up, "I've heard the speech before." He says.

Jared begins to head to class, Jenny quickly follows behind. KZ sighs while shaking her head, Omar walks over and forms a slight smile on his face.

"Sorry, Jared gets sensitive about his mom." Omar said.

KZ nods, "I understand."

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

The bell had rang telling the students that class had started. Most of the students were in their first period class on time, well besides one certain guy. Entering the room seconds after the tardy bell rang was Hunter Jacobson. He had mid-length black hair in a braid, green eyes, and was quite lean yet muscular since he was a swimmer. Hunter was tan due to the fact he'd be spending his summer out in the pool as a life guard and training for the swim season, he is also 5'9" tall. He was wearing a green t-shirt underneath a black leather jacket with a hood, black cargo pants, and dark green nikes with black laces.

"Mr. Jacobson, you this tardy better not become a habit. But I'll exclude since its the first day." Their English teacher said.

Their English teacher was, Mr. Nelson. He had been teaching at that school for about ten years now and has been known to be a cool teacher. He rarely gives pop quizzes and even insane assignments. He just gives the students and ask them to complete it, he doesn't make them do passages after passages. He teaches them about writing, spelling, literature, and even gives an easy final exam at the end of the year that all of his students pass.

"I am your teacher for the year, my name is Mr. Nelson." Mr. Nelson said and wrote his name on the board.

Mr. Nelson went through his rules he wants the students to know about his classroom. Like no eating and no texting during class, he doesn't mind if students carrying water bottles as long as their are lids on them. Mr. Nelson explained how he is a nice guy but he will be mean if he has to.

"Your first assignment is to write a page about what you want to change about yourself by the end of the year, it'll be due by Friday and I'll return it to you before graduation to see if you completed your goals." Mr. Nelson said.

Jared held his pencil in his left hand and sighed to himself. Jenny was looking at her notebook, an empty paper, and then glanced to Jared. Omar scratched the back of his head and he leaned back in his chair. KZ rolls her eyes and stares out the window. Hunter just had his head resting on his hands looking so bored.

"I'd hope you all have a great year and even take this seriously. This is your senior year, after this you'll graduate and go off to college." Mr. Nelson said.

Omar hears Jared sigh again and glanced at his friend.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

Exiting the library was Omar, he had found Jared and Jenny by his locker. It was later in the day, about fifth period and it was time for the students to go to lunch.

"So, what are you going to write for Mr. Nelson's assignment?" Omar asks.

Jared shrugs, "I don't know."

"What about you, Jen?" Omar asks looking at the girl.

Jenny shrugs her shoulders, "Hopefully- I- can sto- stop stuttering."

Jared messes with her hair with a grin, "You'll get there, Jenny." He says.

The three headed off to the lunch line then head outside to eat where the seniors eat. Jared and Jenny usually pack lunches although Omar usually buys his lunch. So Omar headed off to the lunch line while Jenny and Jared sit down at a table waiting for their friend to come back over. Jared unfolds his brown bag lunch and then hears the sound of some kind of crowd. Shouting, it was familiar to him. Someone was being bullied.

"Look guys, its the son of the town drunk!" Sounded a bully.

"Betcha his daddy drinks is because of his lame son!" Another bully said.

Some of them were laughing at this point. Jared stood up, but felt Jenny place a hand on his hand. She was worried about whenever Jared got involved in a fight or even try to stop one. Jared pulls back and gives her "I have to help" look, Jenny nods. Jared walks over to find a bully named Bradley, he had shoved Hunter in front of the group of students that had circled around them. Jared was surprised no teachers had showed up but he wasn't surprised.

"What? Can't say anything?" Bradley asks.

Hunter rolls his eyes, "How about you back off."

"And he speaks," The other bully said.

Before anything else happens Jared walks in, "Brad and Dave. Aren't you getting a little old to be acting like a four year old?"

The bully turns to Dave, "And there is the son of the psycho."

The students laughed. Jared shrugs it off, Hunter was surprised with how calm and cool Jared was about the name calling.

"It's not like I've heard that one before." Jared said sounding annoyed.

Appearing through the crowd was KZ, "Brad? Dave? Really?"

Brad and Dave turn, "KZ?"

KZ rolls her eyes, "This is getting annoying. Why pick on these two, its not like you two are hiding the fact you two are lovers." KZ said.

The two bullies quickly turned red and the students surrounding them before to gossip. Jared looks at Hunter to see that he was alright, then to KZ before he slipped away from the crowd. Hunter watched KZ walk off, so Hunter went to go talk to Jared. He was curious.

"Hey. Hey!" Hunter shouts.

Jared turns around before making it to the table, "Yeah?"

"What those kids were saying about your mom, is it true?" Hunter asks.

Jared looks at the guy, "I don't know you and I don't feel comfortable talking about my personal business so sorry, I'm not talking about it." Jared said.

Hunter watched Jared walk off toward his table, however as Jared returned to Omar and Jenny there was what felt like an earthquake. It sent the students into a panic, and there was a crack that was created in the ground where a small hole was in the ground. Jared held onto Jenny out of his protective nature, Omar turned to Jared and then to the small hole in the ground. What was weird was other than the fact the students were running away from it the five; Jared, Jenny, Omar, Hunter, and KZ were walking over to the small hole in the ground.

"That was weird." KZ said turning her heads to the others.

Jenny nods.

"Hey, you guys see that?" Omar asks pointing down in the hole.

Jared looks deeply in the hole and suddenly the colors red, blue, green, yellow, and pink beamed out of the hole and surrounded the teens. Pink was surrounding KZ, yellow was surrounding Jenny, blue was surrounding Omar, green was surrounding Hunter, and red was surrounding Jared. The teens felt weird in this beam and when the light faded, they all opened their right hands to find that color gem in the palm of their hands.

"Wha- what- was tha- that?" Jenny stuttered out.

Jared turns from Jenny to the gem, "I have no idea."

"What are these things?" Hunter asks looking at the gem.

"Something that doesn't belong to you." A female voice said.

The teens turned around to see a women standing in front of them in black. She had a black hair in a long braid down the side of her back. She was black tight shorts, and a black corset like top, with high black boots. She had a whip on her hip while beside her were lizard like monsters standing about five feet. The women has golden eyes and an evil smirk on her face.

"Now why don't you be good and return it to its owner." The women said.

Jared felt strange it was as if the gem was talking to him, he closed his palm and placed the gem into his pocket while he took a step back. The others noticed this sudden change in behavior and turn to the women, she was slowly loosing her patients.

"These gems don't belong to you." Jared said.

"What do you know about these gems, kid?" The women asks.

Jared shakes his head, "Not much. But I know they don't belong to you, lady." Jared said.

The women sighs, "If you won't give it to me. Then I'll have to take it by force."

"Jared," Omar says.

Jared glanced at his friend and then to the rest, "Guys. Run!"

The teens bolted off away from the high school, yet they didn't make it far. Only to be stopped in front of the school building, which was completely empty, by those lizard monsters. The lizard beast were covered in some kind of silver armor and had sharp claws. Their scales were green, a deep green color. Hunter had enough of the crap, he slugged the lizard monster which sent it back on its butt. KZ, Jared, Omar, and Jenny turn to Hunter a bit shocked.

"What? These lizard things are pissing me off." Hunter says.

Jared turns to Jenny, "Jen get out of here. Go someplace safe."

Jenny shakes her head, "I'm staying with you." She said without her stutter.

The lizards came toward the teens, Omar ducked and kicked it on the chest. Omar was a bit shocked, that was the first time he had kicked something in the chest to cause pain. Omar, however didn't noticed the lizard that tackled him onto the ground. Omar fell onto his back on the ground hard, though the lizard thing was pulled back by KZ. She held onto it's shoulders until she slugged the lizard thing in the face. The thing fell onto the ground, then KZ held her hand out to Omar.

"You okay?" She asks.

Omar nods while blushing, "I'm good." He says as he stands.

She nods, "Good."

Jenny ducked a punch by the lizards, then she punched one on the face then turns around to kick one on the chest. She grabs one of the lizard's tail, and pulls it onto the ground only for her to run across it to superman punch one down. Jared and Hunter were back to back, Hunter noticed one coming in Jared's blind spot. So Hunter flipped over the teen's shoulder and landed on top of the lizard. Jared was about to thank the guy for covering him only to see one coming behind Hunter. So Jared pulled Hunter out of the way, and grabbed the arm of the lizard monster and flipped it over his shoulder. Hunter turned around looking impressed.

"Nice one." Hunter said.

"Now we're even." Jared said.

"You brats! Return the stolen gems!" The women shouts.

"The gems have chosen them, Geena. Its over for your plans." Said a mysterious voice.

Stepping out of the shadows was none other than veteran ranger Adam Park . The women, named Geena, glared at Adam. Adam gets into a fighting stance and braces himself in case the women decided she wanted to fight against them. However, Geena formed a sly smirk and motions to the lizards to return to her.

"I may have failed my mission but I'll be back," Geena said and vanishes.

Adam loosens up and turns his attention to the five teens, they looked exhausted and completely confused on what had just happened. Adam rubbed one hand through his hair and the other one went into his pant pocket, he walked over to the teens to make sure they are okay.

"You okay?" Adam asks.

"Who are you?" KZ asks.

"Adam Park," Adam said.

"And who was that?" Omar asks.

"Geena, she works with the reptile army. But, we should speak about this in private." Adam said as he looked over his shoulders.

Jared looks at the man, "Does it have to do with these?" He asks.

Adam nods, "Yeah. I'll explain everything, I promise."

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

They enter Adam's dojo, where no one was inside. He motions for them to follow him to his office in the building, the teens follow him. Adam took a photograph of him and his friends from Angel Grove off the wall to reveal a small keyboard. He typed in the password and then the wall lifted up revealing a passage way down there. Adam heads down the stairs, the teens were a bit nervous but followed anyways down the stairs to what seemed to be a Batcave.

"Do you think this Adam guy is Batman?" Omar asks.

Hunter rolls his eyes, "That's only a comic book."

Omar frowns, "It could happen."

KZ put her foot down, "Okay Adam time to spill it."

Adam turns to her, "Yes you're right. Like I mentioned before Geena works with the reptile army, they are evil creatures that were once fossils. You see my friend, Tommy Oliver, studied dinosaurs so when him and his team went on a search for the location for dinosaur bones they found their fossil remains. Tommy did not want it to be tested but the others didn't agree with Tommy. The scientist tried to copy the DNA from the fossils to bring the creatures back. Which it did only to create a new problem."

"Which is what?" Jenny asks softly.

"A new threat in the world." Adam said.

"So this is like a comic book? Where the mutant monsters attack and the world needs a hero?" Omar asks.

Adam chuckles, "Sorta. You see, I've been tracking those gems down for weeks. My friend, Tommy, has a friend name Hayley who can track energy sources which the gems kept moving around until today." Adam said.

Jared pulled it out of his pocket, "Do you want them back?" Jared asks.

Adam shakes his head, "They aren't mine. They are yours."

"What do you mean by that?" KZ asks.

Adam looks at her, "Exactly what I mean."

The teens looked at the man with a confused expression.

"Look guys, the gems chose you. Which means they will only work for you." Adam said.

Hunter shakes his head, "Listen bud, I didn't volunteer for this."

KZ nods, "Me either."

Adam looks at them, "You don't understand. You don't have much of a choice anymore. These gems chose you, which means you are bound to them. Geena and the rest of the reptile army will be looking for you and trying to destroy you so you won't be a threat anymore." Adam said.

Jared looks at Adam, "But we didn't ask to be heroes."

Adam sighs, "Listen kids. I've been where you were, I was selected to be a hero and I took the loath. I stood by my allies and defended the greater good." Adam said.

Jenny looks down, "But- I'm not- a hero."

Adam looks at them all, "Yes you all are. The gems chose you because you all carry the characteristics that symbolize a great hero, you were worthy enough to become Power Rangers." Adam said.

"Power Rangers? Like ones from Angel Grove? Or the ones that were in space?" Omar asks.

Adam nods, "Yes."

"I thought they weren't real." KZ said.

Adam chuckles, "Oh they are real and I happen to have been a ranger before."

"No way, we are standing in the same room as a celebrity." Omar said.

Jared grins and shakes his head at his friend, "Whatever you say."

Adam walks over to a table and opens up a brief case, which revealed the morphers for the rangers. Adam turns around to the five teens standing before them He hands them each a morpher that matches the gem they were carrying. Jared, Hunter, Jenny, KZ, and Omar placed the gems in the center of the morpher which it clicked in as a sign for them to know the gem fit in and won't fall out of the spot. The teens looked at each other before looking up at Adam.

"Katherine Walker, you are the Pink Pterodactyl Ranger." Adam said.

KZ nods, "Oh and Adam by the way it's KZ."

Adam nods while walking down the line, "Jennifer Callahan, you are the Yellow Parasaurolophus Ranger." Adam said.

Jenny nods and says softly, "It's Jenny by the way."

Adam nods as he heard what the shy ranger had spoken to him, "Hunter Jacobson, you are the Green Triceratops Ranger." Adam said.

Hunter nods to himself.

"Omar Ellis, you are the Blue Raptor Ranger." Adam said.

Omar grins and turns to Jared, "Raptors are my favorite dinosaur. Betcha, you didn't know that."

Jared rolls his eyes, "Yeah, Omar. I knew that."

Adam stops in front of Jared, "Jared Scott, you are the Red Tyrannosaur Ranger. Also you are the leader of the team." Adam said.

Jared looks a bit puzzled, "Me? Leader?"

Adam nods, "Yes. You were chosen as Red Ranger because you are a true leader. You will lead the Jurassic Squad Rangers to success." Adam said.

Jared glanced at his cousin, his friend, Hunter, KZ, and then to his morpher. He was now a leader, a leader of a team of people. For the most part it didn't seem that scary until Adam had to tell him he was a leader. Jared shook his head and then returned his attention back to Adam.

"So what's next?" Hunter asks as he placed his morpher in his pocket.

Adam grins, "Let's get some training in."

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

"It seems the gems have chosen the rangers." Geena said as she knelt down on her one knee as a way to bow to her master.

Standing above Geena was a reptile hybrid. The body looked human yet it seemed it went through some kind of mutation causing it to look like a reptile freak. The creature turned to Geena with a stern expression on his face, Geena was awaiting to be yelled at and told she was a failure. However, there was nothing of that such coming out of his mouth. The two were in what seemed to be a lab, where there were chemicals on a lab table. The room looked very clean and the lights in the room were blue lit.

"How many?" The monster spoke.

"Uh- five." Geena said.

"I see. So, are they even worth as a threat?" He speaks.

"Not now, but Adam Park is with them. Remember he is a friend of Doctor Tommy Oliver." Geena said.

The beast nods, "Oh I remember Dr. Oliver and Mr. Park all too well. Geena, get the dinobots ready. We've got work to do."

"Yes, Master Ripto." Geena said.

 **This is the first chapter of Jurassic Squad! I hope you all enjoy it and look forward to the next one!**

 **A/N: I will post the dates I will post each chapter when I make the preview for each chapter, I don't want to be rushed between working on my Awaken The Beast series and this new project. So thought I'd let you know.**

 _NEXT TIME: Jared struggles with the fact that he is suppose to be leader. The worry and stress of protecting his team is making him doubt if he can be a leader.  
_

 _In the next chapter: I Can't Lead_

 _Release On: July 3rd , 2015_


	2. EP 2: I Can't Lead

**I do not own Power rangers! I only own the content! The characters were all created by decode9, Batmarcus, Ranger Red 2.0, Thewhatzupwriter26, and myself! Thank you for the support and hope you all enjoy!**

 **SUMMARY: Throughout time our world has been inflicted by dangerous foes from different locations and from different times. Rangers from different places of the worlds and even across the galaxy. The ranger community is large and being apart of it is a big responsibility. This new generation of rangers must face off against a new threat and hope their new powers can protect the world.**

 _Rangers:_

 _Red: Jared Scott_  
 _Blue: Omar Ellis_  
 _Yellow: Jennifer/Jenny Callahan_  
 _Green: Hunter Jacobson_  
 _Pink: Katherine/KZ Walker_

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

It was five o'clock in the morning Tuesday morning, Jared had waken up from sleep. He got gotten dressed and head downstairs. He took out the trash and was getting his dad's breakfast ready. His dad being a surgeon at Clover Hill Medical Center meant that his dad was gone all the time. His schedule was whacked out. Jared was cooking breakfast as his dad comes downstairs, Jared hears this and pours a cup of coffee into a coffee mug. He place the plate of bacon and eggs as well as the coffee on the table. Jared had placed the morning paper on the table for his dad to read.

"You need to stop this son," Said his dad.

Jared turned his head to look at his dad. Doctor Ryan Scott, a respected man in the world of medicine and yet mocked because of his "crazy" wife. Ryan had light brown hair and blue eyes, he wore his scrubs and had his pager on him. He had dark circles under his eyes, which is due to the stress at work and his worry over his family.

"Stop what?" Jared asks calmly.

"This, you're eighteen years old and you've been taking care of us since your mom was sent off." Ryan said.

His mother was a touchy subject even at home. Jared ignored his dad and returned to the work he was doing. Jared went into the laundry room, which was near the kitchen and started to do some laundry. He placed the colors in the washing machine. Then he pulled out the jeans that were in the dryer.  
He was folding them and placing them in the basket.

"Jared," Ryan said.

Jared ignored his dad, he was too focused. Ryan knew he wasn't going to stop his son from this. Ryan sighs and then hears his pager beep, which that got Jared's attention. Ryan stands up and gathers his things, and spots his oldest son in the kitchen once again.

"The hospital is needing me early. I'll see you later tonight." Ryan said.

Jared nods, "Yes sir."

"Tell Brooke I said I love you." Ryan said and left the home.

Jared hears his dad's car drive off and then Jared returns to his daily schedule. He finishes the laundry, then he puts them away. He then goes and wakes up his younger sister, Brooke. Once she was awake, Jared returned to the kitchen to cook her breakfast. He cooked her favorite, blueberry pancakes in the shapes of Mickey Mouse. Sure, Brooke was thirteen but she is still a Disney kid.

"Morning, Jared." Brooke says.

Jared placed the pancakes on the plate, "Morning Brooke."

Brooke has long brown wavy hair, blue eyes, and the same fair skin tone as Jared. She was wearing a blue Frozen t-shirt, with skinny jeans, and sneakers. Brooke sat down and smiled as her brother brought her breakfast. Brooke poured herself and Jared a glass of orange juice. Once Jared turned off the stove, he sat down with his sister.

"You seem busy this morning," Brooke said as she ate some pancakes.

Jared shrugs, "Nah."

Brooke made a face, "I heard you get up this morning. You were up at five."

"I'm always up at five." Jared said.

Brooke rolls her eyes, "Uh huh."

A knock on the kitchen door, and then opening it was Brooke's and Jared's uncle as well as cousin. Entering was Jenny and her dad, David Callahan. David has short brown hair, blue eyes, and fair skin complexion. David is the brother to Ryan, so it make sense why David would look like Ryan. David was wearing a flannel shirt, worn jeans, and boots. He was dressed for work as a freelanced construction worker.

"Morning kiddos!" David says smiling.

Brooke waves, "Hi, Uncle David. Hi, Jenny."

"Hey," Jared said.

Jenny walks over to her cousins, "Did Uncle Ryan take off?" She asks softly.

Jared nods, "Yeah. He was called in early."

David sighs, "Well if you two want you can join us for dinner. Karen has chilli planned for dinner tonight at the Callahan home." David said.

Brooke glanced at her brother then to her uncle, "We'll think about it."

David nods, "I understand. Oh and kids, you know I've been getting letters from the home. Your mother has been wanting to see you or even hear from you." David said.

Jared looked away, "We need to go before we're late." Jared said.

"Right," David said.

Jared stormed out of the room. Jenny followed behind her cousin. Brooke cleaned off the table with her uncle's help.

"Sorry about Jared. Whenever he talks about mom, he just thinks about that day." Brooke said.

David nods, "I know. It wasn't easy for him." David said.

Brooke looks down, "I wish he'd talk to someone about it."

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

Lunchtime at Clover Hill High as the students moved to their select table. The damage from yesterday had just disappeared, which the students didn't question and the newly formed rangers assumed it had something to do with the reptile army or something mysterious. Jared was unfolding his brown bag lunch when he saw KZ pulling Hunter over.

"Let me go," Hunter says annoyed.

Omar and Jenny perked their heads up. Jared glanced from Omar and Jenny to KZ and Hunter. KZ was dragging Hunter over by pulling onto his jacket, even though Hunter was complaining. KZ stopped at their table and basically threw into a chair at Jared's lunch table. Then KZ sat down in a chair next to Jenny and Jared. Hunter glanced at Omar, who was sitting next to him.

"Why am I sitting here?" Hunter asked annoyed.

KZ shoots him a glare, "Because since we are a team we need to get to know each other." KZ says.

Omar shrugs his shoulders, "I guess that makes sense." He says.

Hunter sighs, "But shouldn't out team leader have the say in this?" Hunter asks.

All eyes shifted to Jared. He was poking at his pudding with a plastic spoon, then he glanced upward. He had no idea he was being stared down by his teammates.

"Jared," Omar says.

Jared glanced at him, "What?"

"Are you even paying attention?" KZ asks.

Jared awkwardly looks from his lunch, "Yeah- um no."

Hunter shakes his head, "How come Jared is our "leader". Adam says he was chosen to be leader but, he doesn't seem like leader material." Hunter said.

Jenny shoots Hunter a glare, "Don't- say that."

Hunter rolls his eyes, "Oh shut it."

Omar got upset, "Listen lone wolf don't be rude to my friends." Omar said as he stands.

Jared placed a hand on Omar's arm, "Don't."

All eyes shift to Jared, "Jared?"

"It's fine. I'm not a leader, I'm just a nobody." Jared says and leaves.

Jenny stands up after shooting a glare at Hunter before walking off after Jared. Omar sits down and sighs, KZ slaps Hunter across the chest. Hunter gave her a confused look and then crossed his arms on his chest.

"You're a jerk," KZ said.

Hunter shrugs his shoulders, "What he admitted that I was right."

Omar shoots Hunter a glare, "Only because he doesn't have much self-confidence."

"He seems fine," Hunter said.

Omar shakes his head, "Are you familiar with Jared's history? About his mom?" Omar asks.

Hunter shrugs, "No."

KZ turns to Omar, "She's sick right?"

Omar sighs, "That's what his family just says. They don't want the judgment. His mom is a paranoid schizophrenic, and she was sent away when Jared and his sister were young." Omar said.

KZ glanced from Omar to Hunter, "Why would people judge him about it?"

"Because they call his mom crazy. His sister, Brooke, was bullied. Jenny was bullied, heck Jared had it worse." Omar said.

Hunter's expression fell, something inside of him sort of connected with the grief and the negative in Jared's life to his own personal issues. Hunter looks down and rubs one hand through his hair before meeting Omar's gaze.

"So he doesn't have confidence because of his mom and his past?" Hunter asks.

Omar nods, "As far as I know. He refuses talk about it, but I know just like with Jenny that there are piles and piles of terrible memories from his childhood." Omar said.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

Jenny caught up to Jared near the FFA garden they had built the year before with all sorta of flowers. Jared stops walking when Jenny places a hand on his shoulder, he turns around and met her blue eyes. Jared's frown remained on his face. Jenny let go of her cousin and took one step back. Jared crosses his arms on his chest.

"No, Jen." Jared says.

Jenny cocks her head, "Jared."

"Jenny, its the truth." Jared said.

She shakes her head, "No."

Jared rolls his eyes, "Why does this bother you? You don't have to worry about the whole world."

Jenny looks at her cousin as he sits in the grass, "Its because- you're- my cousin." She stuttered out.

Jared looks at her as she sat next to him, "Well stop worrying."

Jenny shakes her head, "No. I'm always- gonna worry." She says.

Jared sighs and looks up at the sky, "I don't know why I let things like what Hunter said get to me. I mean I've heard worse all my life. Like how crazy my mom is, and all the punches I've got from junior high." Jared said.

Jenny looks down, "Maybe- you're afraid."

"Afraid? Afraid of what?" Jared asks.

Jenny shrugs, "I- I- I don't know."

Jared sighs, "Maybe you're right."

Suddenly the two heard the sound of footsteps, they glanced up and noticed Geena with the lizard monsters with her. Jared and Jenny stood up quickly and got into a fighting stance, they had only learned only so much from their mentor Adam. Though they did learn how to morph into their ranger suits. Jared and Jenny ran into the fight.

Jared flipped a lizard monster, and kicked on dead in the center of its chest. Jenny kicked and did a cartwheel to turn to one to punch it in the face. Jared saw one coming from behind her, and before he could stop the monster another person jumped into the fight. It was none other than, Hunter. He kicked the lizard monster in the face and did a butterfly kick knocking down a few. KZ punched a group of them out of her way, Omar grabbed the tail of one causing to it to fall onto the ground and then punched one straight on in the face.

Hunter glanced at Jared as they met up, "So leader, how about we morph."

Jared had a small smile, "Yeah. Let's do it." A sudden pride came across the Red Ranger.

"Jurassic Squad! Power Rangers!" The five of them shouted.

They all morphed into their own colored suit, with their own personal dinosaur on the helmet. Jared turns to his team and nods, they all pull out their own weapons and charge into the fight. Geena points at the lizards to attack, and the beast charge in.

"Raptor Spear!" Omar shouts.

Omar slashes at the lizards, then stabs at them. Omar flips in the air and kicks a few as he flipped backwards. Omar stuck the landing and turned around to find a few more coming new him, Omar ducked the attack and stabbed the lizard straight on the chest with his spear. That caused a mini explosion to occur, and Omar stands up while placing the spear across his shoulders.

"Piece of cake." The Blue Ranger says.

"Para Gun!" Jenny shouts.

Jenny dodges the lizards, she does a no handed cartwheel and then open fires at the lizards. The blasts causes explosions as a sign of them being defeated. Jenny sees some coming from behind, she rolls on the ground and fires directly at them. This causes another explosion. Jenny stands up and holds her gun in case something else appears.

"That was- interesting." The Yellow Ranger said while catching her breathe.

"Pterodactyl Bow Staff!" KZ shouts.

KZ did a backhand spring, because of her being involved in ice skating was is able to do strange flips and what not. KZ held her bow staff tightly, as she swiftly sweeps it underneath the lizard's feet causing them to fall on their butts. She charges at one while she hits them on the chest, side of their body, and their heads. KZ does a flip in the air and lands behind the lizards only to kick them dead in the chest. The lizards exploded from being defeated by KZ.

KZ looks around, "The amount of explosions is going to have to grow on me." The Pink Ranger says.

"Triceri Daggers!" Hunter shouts.

Hunter held the daggers one in one hand and one in the other, he kicked a lizard beast on the chest and slashed the dagger in his left hand at one. Hunter did a spiral kick and slashed with the dagger in his right hand. Hunter kicked a lizard in the chest causing it to fall down onto the ground, then he charged dead on with his daggers. The smaller sharp weapons caused enough damage which caused the beast to explode.

"Explosions, this is an interesting gig." The Green Ranger says.

"Tyranno Saber!" Jared shouts.

Jared ran straight in, he slashed at the enemy with so much swift and so much grace. As the others had finished their share of lizard monsters they see how their leader fights, its as if he was trained for this all his life even though he had never used a sword before or even fought lizard monsters. Jared kicked a lizard down and slashed at one in the chest, causing an explosion.

Jared saw his team walk up behind him and stood with him, "Impossible!" Shouted Geena.

"Well believe it!" Omar yelled.

"We're the- the Power Rangers!" Jenny yells.

KZ nods, "And nothing is going to stop us!" She yells.

Hunter nods, "That's right! We're a team!" Hunter yelled.

Jared took a step forward, "So tell your leader. The Power Rangers are ready for whatever you got. Are you ready for us?" Jared said with such confidence.

Geena glares at them, "You may say that now but you have no idea what you're getting yourself into."

Jared points his sword at her, "We are here to defend our planet from evil like yourselves. We know what we're getting ourselves into." Jared said.

Geena snickers, "You have no idea, Red Ranger." She says and vanishes.

The rangers stood in shock that she and the lizards vanished. The team exchanged looks and then they all powered down. Omar high fived Jared, Jenny high fives KZ, KZ and Omar high five, and Jenny hugs Jared. Jared turns his attention to see Hunter place his hands in his pants pockets, Jared and Hunter meet each other gaze and the other rangers behind to glanced among each other.

"Listen, Jared. I'm sorry for what I said before." Hunter said.

Jared kicks his feet in the dirt, "It's cool."

Hunter rubs the back of his neck, "You take apologizes easier than I'd hope." Hunter said.

Jared grins for a moment, "I learn to let it go. Besides, you really don't know me so its cool. I understand." Jared said.

KZ then steps in, "About that. How about we all go for ice cream at Garry's Ice Cream Shop after school and fix the whole not knowing each other?" KZ said.

Omar smiles, "I like that idea KZ."

Jenny nods, "Yeah." She says softly.

Jared grins and nods, "Okay. That sounds like a plan." Jared said.

KZ giggles, "Good." She says.

Hunter made a face, "So does that mean we'll find out what the "Z" in KZ stands for?" Hunter asks.

KZ flicks his forehead, "Nope." She grins.

The bell rang signaling that lunch period was over, the rangers exchanged looks before they all began to run in the direction of the school building. Upon reaching the door, Jenny stops Jared for a second.

"Look at that, you can lead." Jenny says softly.

Jared rubs the back of his neck, "Yeah I guess I can."

Jenny smiles at her cousin, "I knew you could."

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

Adam was in his "Batcave" which is what the rangers were beginning to call it. He wheeled out a crate and then stopped. The man pulled open the top of it, he moved some bubble wrap from the top of what he was looking for and had a small smile.

"There you are, old friend." He says.

Adam pulls more bubble wrap out and from the top of the box all you see is a gold head.

"Its time to turn you back on." Adam says.

 **I got impatient and decided to changed the released date to today. I had been working on this chapter for the last couple of days and just was like, "I NEED TO UPDATE!", so I thought what the heck. Here is a fun fact about my character Jared, he's left handed *if you didn't notice from the first chapter* like me. I wanted him to have one characteristic as me. Also I am happy I got positive response for me making Adam the mentor, I really liked Adam as a character. He is actually my favorite ranger, who I got to meet at a convention last year which was fun.**

 _NEXT TIME: Omar likes to joke around, he likes to be the funny guy but that isn't just who he is. He wants to prove to the others how he isn't just a comedian that he is much more._

 _In the next chapter: Not Just A Clown_

 _Released On: July 7th, 2015_


	3. EP 3: Not Just A Clown

**I do not own Power rangers! I only own the content! The characters were all created by decode9, Batmarcus, Ranger Red 2.0, Thewhatzupwriter26, and myself! Thank you for the support and hope you all enjoy!**

 **SUMMARY: Throughout time our world has been inflicted by dangerous foes from different locations and from different times. Rangers from different places of the worlds and even across the galaxy. The ranger community is large and being apart of it is a big responsibility. This new generation of rangers must face off against a new threat and hope their new powers can protect the world.**

 _Rangers:_

 _Red: Jared Scott_  
 _Blue: Omar Ellis_  
 _Yellow: Jennifer/Jenny Callahan_  
 _Green: Hunter Jacobson_  
 _Pink: Katherine/KZ Walker_

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

In homeroom Omar sat at his seat, across from his spot was his fifteen year old sister. Beth was sitting by her friends, giggling about some guy they were all crushing on. Omar wanted to be taken seriously by his sister, but instead she thinks of him as a clown. It's not just her, its also his friends. Jared entered homeroom and noticed the frown on his friend's face.

"Everything okay, bud?" Jared asks.

Omar turns to Jared, "Jared, can I be taken serious?" Omar asks.

Jared placed his backpack on the desk as he leaned against his desk, "Probably. Why?"

Omar sighs, "It seems like my own sister, friends, heck even you can't take me seriously." Omar said.

Jared sighs, "I never said you weren't."

Omar glances up at his friend, "But you implied."

Jared was about to say something when their homeroom teacher entered, "Everyone take your seats and allow me to take role call before the tardy bell." The teacher said.

Omar had zoned out from what was going on. He didn't hear the last names with the letter A be called, not even the letters B through D. So when their homeroom teacher was going through the letter E, it was no surprise that Omar had not heard his name being called.  
Expect Jared did, he nudged his friend.

"Omar Ellis," The teacher spoke.

Jared nudged Omar, Omar yelped as he snapped himself out of his daydream and collapsed onto the floor. The students in the classroom were laughing at Omar, whereas Beth groans as her brother goes and makes himself a fool in front of her. Omar glanced up at Jared, who shrugs and gives him mouths the word sorry. Omar didn't hold it against his friend, he was trying to get his attention.

"Here." Omar says as he climbs back up on his chair.

The teacher continued through the list and Jared turned to Omar, "You okay?"

Omar placed his head on his desk, "Is today over yet?"

Jared frowns and turns away from his sadden friend.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

Jenny met up with the boys as they were heading to English class. Jared was practically dragging Omar out of homeroom and into the hallway. Jenny seemed confused about this, but ignored it as Jared just shakes his head about it. Jenny follows her cousin and friend into their English classroom. Inside the classroom was KZ and Hunter, the two share homeroom so they just walked from homeroom to the classroom. Jenny sat next to KZ, KZ sat next to Hunter, Hunter was next to Omar, Omar was next to Jared. Jared sat closest to the window and Jenny sat closer to the door.

KZ glanced down at the boys and turned to Jenny as she spoke, "Any of you guys thought about what you're gonna do for Mr. Nelson's assignment?" KZ asks.

Jenny nods, "M- M- My goal is to st- stop stuttering." Jenny said.

KZ smiles, "I hope you can complete that goal." KZ says.

Hunter leaned back in his chair, "I don't have goals." Hunter said.

KZ made a face, "Really? Didn't you want the swim team to make it to the MVL's?" KZ asks.

Hunter turns to her, "That's different." He said.

Jared leans forward, "No it isn't." Jared said.

Hunter huffed out a deep breathe, "Fine. I'll just write about swim team." Hunter said.

Jenny turns to KZ, "Wha- What are you go- going to wri- write?" Jenny asks.

KZ turns to Jenny with a smile, "Maybe do well for soccer? Or hope for a scholarship from soccer for college." KZ said.

Jenny smiles, "Go- Good luck." Jenny said.

"Thanks," KZ then turns to Omar and Jared, "What about you two?"

Hunter grins, "This outta be good from the clown boy and the awkward kid." Hunter chuckles.

KZ slaps Hunter on the chest, "Don't be rude."

Jared scratches the back of his neck, "He's fine. I haven't figured it out, but hopefully I'll have something by Friday." Jared said.

Jenny spoke up, "What about yo- you, Omar?" She asks.

Omar glanced up, "I would like to be taken seriously. I'm not just a class clown." Omar said.

Hunter made a face, "This coming from the kid who started a food fight last year by getting revenge against Ryan for stealing your lunch money." Hunter said.

Omar looks at Hunter, "I was a kid then."

KZ rolls her eyes, "You were sixteen."

Omar sighs, "So you think I am just some joke."

KZ shakes her head, "No you do. Just stop beating yourself down, you're not that bad of a guy." KZ said.

Before anyone could say anything the bell rang and the teacher, Mr. Nelson, entered the classroom. He walked to the front of the class he was holding a stack of books in his hands. The classroom groaned, expect for the row the rangers were in. For the most part all five of them liked to read. Omar would rather read manga than read English books, Jenny was more into fantasy books, Hunter liked more graphic novels or fantasy books, KZ wasn't one to have a type of book to read, and Jared just loved English and literature but his favorite author was none other than John Steinbeck.

"Okay class, while you all have that essay to write about your goals you'd wish to complete by Friday. I'll be passing out what we'll be reading for the next few weeks." Mr. Nelson said.

He began with the first row of students, he placed the book on their desks and their expressions gave the other students worry that it was going to be some boring book. Jared was on the edge of his seat wanting to know, while Omar slapped his friend's desk to get him to sit down. Mr. Nelson was almost close to the ranger's row as he put the book on Jenny's desk.

"You'll be reading John Steinbeck's novel titled Of Mice and Men. This book is based off Steinbeck's own experience as a bindlestiff during the 1920s. This book is about two men named, George Milton and Lennie Small, who moved from place to place in search to find work and new opportunities during the Great Depression in California, USA." Mr. Nelson said.

Some of the class groaned, though Omar saw Jared smile. Omar knew Jared has a copy of this book on his shelves of books at home, so Jared knew this book inside and out. Omar stared at the book and scratched his head as he was sure he wasn't really going to get into the book that well.

"Once finishing the book, we'll watch the movie and take a test on it. So be sure to take notes while reading the book, because you can use notes on the test." Mr. Nelson said.

The students were given the rest of the time to begin to read the book. Omar was unable to get into the book, he glanced around seeing everyone reading the book. The bell rang to dismiss the students to the next period, and Omar tripped from his desk because his leg got caught causing him to fall. Hunter started laughing which started a chain reaction, KZ and Jenny slapped Hunter which got him to shut up. Omar saw Jared's hand in his face offering to help him up.

"Thanks," Omar muttered.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

After school the rangers headed into Adam's dojo. They passed the class of karate students he was teaching, they all headed in the direction of his office. Once they entered the office, Jared took down the photo of their mentor as a teenager with his friends from Angel Grove. He unlocked the hidden passage way by typing in the password in the keypad. The rangers were heading downstairs, they threw their school stuff off to the side and got ready for training.

Hunter was lancing his shoes, "Gosh I thought first period was funny. I didn't expect Omar to fall from Harry's banana's peal and spilled your lunch all over Gracie. Omar, you made my day you crazy clown." Hunter says.

Omar frowns, "I wasn't trying to be funny."

Jared forms a small smile, "We know. Stuff like this happens."

Omar sighs as he stretches, "I know I like a good comedy movie but I'd wish people would take me more serious."

Jenny sits next to Omar, "It's kin- kinda hard. You wo- would make peo- people laugh at- at you when they are sa- sad." Jenny stuttered through the sentence.

Jared chuckles, "Like the time back in first grade you crashed your bike into that large mud puddle just to make Jenny laugh after she fell and hurt her knee." Jared said.

Omar turns, "That's different. I just hate to see my friends upset." Omar said.

Jenny shakes her head, "Is not. Yo- You've done it- it to other peo- people." Jenny said.

KZ nods, "Yeah. I've seen it. When you were a sophomore and a freshmen was so upset, you were being wacky and telling some funny jokes to make this freshmen smile." KZ said.

Omar frowns still, "But that's different."

Hunter turns, "How man?"

Omar shakes his head, "It just is."

Jared turns his head to the others and shakes his head. Suddenly Adam appears, he seemed exhausted and tired from his class he was teaching and is still getting use to this whole mentoring thing. Upon reaching the bottom of what the rangers are call the location as _"The Batcave"_ ,  
he exhales.

"Now I understand what Tommy went through living a double life." Adam said.

Hunter gets up and turns to Jared, "Wanna spar?"

Jared nods without saying a single word. The two guys head off on the other side of the room on the red mat. The two girls exchange looks and head over to the black mats to spar. Which left Omar alone, stretching all by himself. Adam noticed this and walked over, he sat down next to his student.

"Everything okay, Omar?" Adam asks.

Omar looks up, "I want to be taken seriously but I keep making myself look like a fool."

Adam looks confused, "You seem to be pretty serious now."

Omar looks down at the blue mat he was sitting on, "At school I am just a clown. I fall out of my seats, I cause a food fight, I trip in front of my classmates. I make myself into a fool." Omar said.

Adam rubs the back of his neck, "But you've mentioned you like to be a comedian every chance you get. You like to make people and smile." Adam said.

Omar looks at their mentor, "Not if I look foolish." He says.

Adam nods, "I see. You are so worried about looking foolish in front of everyone you don't want to be funny."

Omar nods.

"Omar, things like falling in front of your classmates or starting a food fight happens in life. Not that often but it happens. What you're wanting to do is be completely serious and not worry about embarrassing yourself, now I am guessing you wouldn't want to be so boring like a robot huh?" Adam asks.

Omar shakes his head, "No."

Adam smiles, "You need to build that self-confidence in yourself, Omar. I see a lot in you. You are really talented and friendly, you are a funny guy. You don't need to worry about making yourself into a fool in front of the class, if you do just go along with it like it was meant to happen. Believe me,  
I've had my fair shares of embarrassing moments." Adam said.

"Really?" Omar asks.

"Really. Besides, it's high school. Nobody is going to remember you falling out of your chair in class or tripping in front of students." Adam said.

Omar smiles, "Thanks Adam."

"No problem." Adam said.

Suddenly an alarm went off, Adam stands up and turns to the rangers. The rangers knew what the alarm meant after Adam had explained it to them prior, it meant there was some kind of attack going on. The rangers exchanged looks and headed off.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

The rangers arrive at the park where Geena and the lizard monsters were attacking, but this time there was a new reptile enemy. This one was a dark green reptile, with a long snout and sharp fangs. He stood on his back legs and had sharp claws. His eyes were red and he held a sword in his hands.  
This reptile means business.

"You finally decide to show up, rangers." Geena said.

Jared turns to the others, "Ready guys?"

"Ready!"

"Jurassic Squad! Power Rangers!" They all shouted.

Morphing into their correct color and suits, each rangers was armed with their own personal weapon. One by one, each ranger fought the lizard monsters. Whereas Jared was surprised by this new foe charging at him. Jared ducked the first second he saw the reptile beast, and yet Jared was hit on the side.

"Red Ranger, I am going to defeat you and your worthless squad of humans." The reptile said.

Jared holds onto his sword tightly, "As if."

Geena turns to the reptile, "Drago they may be weak but they have overpowered my attacks before." Geena said.

Drago glares, "That's because you're leading it."

KZ was armed with her bow staff, she swept the lizards onto the ground. Hit the lizards in the head as if the bow staff was like a baseball bat. Jenny was armed with her gun, she was firing blasts at the lizards causing them to fall to the ground or explode due to their defeat. Jenny cocked the gun back and fired, causing a row of lizards to explode. Hunter was armed by his two daggers in each of his hands. He ran up a tree and did a back flip, he slashed his daggers at the lizards down below him. Where he kicked one in the chest, to fall onto the ground, Hunter turned and slashed the chest of another lizard. Omar was armed with his spear. He was slashing at the lizards and stabbing at them. He ran and jumped in the air, his feet hitting the tree trunk and then he stabbed the spear at the lizards. His attack was powerful, as well as the rest of the rangers it caused an explosion.

Jared held his sword tightly and stared at the beast called Drago. Jared and Drago ran into their own personal fight, Drago slashes at Jared while the Red Ranger dodges. Jared is hit in the head by Drago's end of his sword, and the ranger falls. Drago goes to stab at Jared, but he rolls out of the way.  
Jared kicks the reptile in the face and bounces himself up into the fight. Drago goes to slash at Jared, but Jared was able to block it with his own sword. The two were pushing their blades closer and their faces were practically close, his helmet was the only thing keeping them apart. Jared pushes back only for Drago to slash which hit Jared on his right shoulder. There were sparks that flew off the Red Ranger, and Jared rolled onto the ground.

"Jared!" Jenny shouts.

Omar knew what he had to do, Omar charged in with his spear and blocked Drago's attack from finishing Jared off. Omar kicked Drago in the chest causing the reptile to fall back, rolling backward before standing again. KZ and Jenny knelt down by Jared whereas Hunter stood next to Omar in front of Jared.

Hunter glanced back at Jared, "You okay mighty leader?"

Jared nods while he winced in pain, "I'll be fine."

Jenny holds onto her cousin's left shoulder, "Ho- How bad does it hurt?"

Jared starts to stand, "I'll be fine." He holds his blade tightly.

Geena turns to Drago, "We should fall back." She says looking at the rangers.

"Why?" Drago asks glaring at the Red Ranger.

"Because there are more of them and less of us. Besides, our master will be even more angry finding out of our defeat." Geena said.

Drago sighs, "Fine. But mark my word, Red Ranger, we'll fight again."

Jared glares back, "I count on it."

The two enemy vanish and the rangers powered down, Jared gasped as he falls to the ground. His shoulder wasn't bleeding but Omar could sense the pain coming from his friend. Jenny was playing mom, worrying over his well-being. KZ pulled out her phone and called Adam to head to the park with a first aid kit. Hunter had knelt down to look at their leader's shoulder. Omar frowns but found an idea to make a smile appear on Jared's face.

"Where is Omar going?" Jared asks.

The rest of the team notice Omar run off, "I don't know." KZ said.

Hunter looks at Jared, "We need to focus on that shoulder of yours." Hunter said.

"I'm fine guys." Jared said trying to conceal the pain.

"As- if." Jenny said.

Suddenly Omar comes running back with ice cream in his hands. The rest of the team was so confused about it, and even more confused seeing the giant smile on Omar's face.

"Omar, what are you doing?" Jared asks.

"To help with the pain until Adam arrives." Omar says.

Before anyone else could say a single thing, Omar launched the ice cream into Hunter's face. Jenny and KZ exchange a shocked expression, Jared was trying to conceal his smile, and Hunter was just shocked. The Blue Ranger laughed and had a big smile on his face, before the others could react Hunter stood up and faced Omar.

"That was a good one, man. However, next time could you get chocolate?" Hunter asks.

Hunter began to laugh with Omar, which caused the remaining three to laugh. Jared held onto his shoulder while laughing, KZ was about to fall over, Jenny was holding onto Jared while laughing in order to keep herself from falling over, Hunter and Omar held onto each other's shoulder which kept them balanced.

As Adam arrived he spotted the rangers laughed and he smiled, "They are beginning to bond."

Then he began to run over to help aid the laughing Jared. Omar and the others began to calm down and Adam even handed Hunter paper towels. Jared winced in pain as Adam taped up his shoulder, he was even helped up by Adam and Jenny. KZ glanced at Omar and shakes her head with a simple smile on her face.

"You surprise me, Omar." KZ said.

"How is that?" He asks.

KZ smiles a little more, "Saying you don't want to me the funny guy and be more serious, yet you be the funny guy." KZ said.

Omar notices how everyone was looking at him now, "I know things will happen and I won't have control of but that doesn't mean I should be all serious all the time. I like to make people laugh and smile, and I shouldn't be so embarrassed about what I do to myself. If it makes someone smile and laugh, then I know I've done something right." Omar said.

Jared smiles, "You sure did, bud." Jared said.

"Is- your shoulder feel- feeling alright?" Jenny asks.

Jared looks at her, "In a little bit of pain but not numb like Hunter's face."

Hunter grins, "Yeah yeah, get all the jokes out before it gets old." Hunter said.

KZ grins, "I don't think it'll ever get old." She said.

"So is that a no on the middle name?" Hunter asks getting in her face.

KZ smiles, "Sorry that's a secret." She says pitching his cheek.

Adam turns to the team, "For a job well done why don't I treat you to some ice cream."

Hunter made a face, "Really Adam?"

"Or maybe snow cones?" Adam asks.

Jared laughs, "I like that idea. Guys?"

"Su- Sure." Jenny says.

KZ nods, "Okay."

Hunter shrugs, "Whatever." He says.

Omar nods, "Sounds good."

With that said, the five rangers and their mentor headed off in the direction of the small ice cream truck stand where you can buy not only ice cream but also snow cones and other frozen treats. The rangers laughed and smile, Adam had a gentle smile. He was happy that things were becoming well to his new team of rangers.

 **I hope everyone had a fun fourth of July as well as a fun weekend! This chapter wasn't originally what I was going to go with, my first attempt of this chapter got deleted when my laptop just froze and it didn't save my writing even though I saved before my laptop crashed. So I went in a different direction with it. Hopefully, my laptop would act out again and the next chapter won't be deleted while I am in the process of writing it.**

 **A/N: Also I updated this chapter today instead of the released date being tomorrow (July 7th, 2015) is because I got a phone call saying I have an interview for a job tomorrow and I thought since I finished the chapter yesterday, that I'd upload it today since I am certain I know I probably won't be able to.**

 _NEXT TIME: All her life she's been independent. She had to look out for herself. Always her against the world. Is it about time for her to stop being so independent and more dependent of the people in her life?_ **  
**

 _In the next chapter: The Name Is KZ_

 _Released On: July 10th, 2015_


	4. EP 4: The Name Is KZ

**I do not own Power rangers! I only own the content! The characters were all created by decode9, Batmarcus, Ranger Red 2.0, Thewhatzupwriter26, and myself! Thank you for the support and hope you all enjoy!**

 **SUMMARY: Throughout time our world has been inflicted by dangerous foes from different locations and from different times. Rangers from different places of the worlds and even across the galaxy. The ranger community is large and being apart of it is a big responsibility. This new generation of rangers must face off against a new threat and hope their new powers can protect the world.**

 _Rangers:_

 _Red: Jared Scott_  
 _Blue: Omar Ellis_  
 _Yellow: Jennifer/Jenny Callahan_  
 _Green: Hunter Jacobson_  
 _Pink: Katherine/KZ Walker_

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

KZ woke up that Thursday morning like any other morning. She got dressed, brushed her hair, collected her things for school, manage to eat something before leaving, and put on her shoes. She reached the front door and grabbed her keys.

"I'm off!" She shouts.

Silence in the house. KZ shakes her head.

"Right, they're at work." KZ says.

KZ heads out the front door. Her parents were busy, well they're always busy. Her father, Richard Walker, is a top notch divorce lawyer and her mother, Vivian, is the best tattoo artist in the country. Yeah when they say opposites attract they literally mean it. KZ's parents are nothing alike, they don't have any similar interests at all expect their only daughter. With her parents gone most of her time, KZ had learned over time to become independent without needing to ask for help.

KZ walked up to her blue slug bug, she climbs in and starts it. She then drives down the street in the direction of the high school. KZ heard a song kick on the radio, usually she'd listen to whatever CD she has in her car but today she thought, whatever. She turned up the volume to hear it was Nick Jonas' song Jealous playing. She rocks her head to the music and at the intersection, she turns on her turn signal. She turned right at the red light and continued until she reached the high school parking lot. She pulls up in her parking spot and turns off the car, she grabs her things and begins to walk up to the high school.

"KZ!" Shouted a familiar voice.

KZ turns to see Jenny and Jared. KZ forms a smile on her face and waves at them. Jenny had a smile on her face, and she even dragged Jared to catch up to her. Jared nearly yelped as his shoulder was still in pain from their last battle but it wasn't broken or anything worse.

"Morning," KZ says.

"Mor-ning." Jenny said.

Jared nods, "How are you doing?" Jared asks.

KZ looks at Jared, "I'm good. How's the shoulder?" She asks pointing to him.

Jared adjusted his backpack straps to his left shoulder, "It's a little sore but I'll live." He says.

Jenny nudges her cousin, "We better get inside- we don't want to- to be late." Jenny said.

Jared nods, "Yeah wouldn't want Omar flipping out wondering if I am going to show up to homeroom." Jared said.

KZ nods as well, "And Hunter would complain saying how there isn't anyone else to talk to in our homeroom." KZ said.

Jared laughs, "Those two have more in common then they'd think." He said.

KZ nods with a smile on her face, "I'll say." She partly giggles.

The three enter the school building. Jared waves goodbye while his homeroom was literally by the main entrance of the school. That left Jenny and KZ to walk the halls together before they had to split to go to homeroom. KZ turned her head to the shy ranger.

"How is your essay for Mr. Nelson coming?" KZ asks.

Jenny looks at KZ, "Well. I- I am almost done." Jenny said.

KZ smiles, "That's amazing. I've been so caught up with ranger stuff and my physics test on Friday, I kinda forgot." KZ said.

Jenny looks at KZ, "You have tro- trouble in physics?" Jenny asks.

KZ and Jenny stop in front of KZ's homeroom, "Eh sorta. I can't understand any of it to save my life and its still the first week of school." KZ said.

Jenny shrugs, "Well if- if you want I- I could help you." Jenny said.

KZ looks a bit shocked, "Really?"

Jenny nods, "I- I took physics las- last year. I'm in AP chem- chemistry." Jenny said.

"Wow, I'm impressed. I'll take you up in that offer, Jen." KZ said.

Jenny smiles, "See you later." She said without stuttering.

KZ watched Jenny walk down the hallway and KZ entered her homeroom to find Hunter groaning as some kid sitting behind him was trying to engage him. Hunter noticed KZ and was motioning her to come over, she rolls her eyes and walks over.

KZ sits down and the first thing Hunter says is, "What took you so long?"

KZ shifted a glare at the guy, "I was talking to Jared and Jenny."

Hunter leans his chair back, "About?"

KZ turns to him completely, "Are you jealous over something?"

Hunter waves his hands, "No way. Like I'd be into you, no offense." Hunter said.

KZ rolls her eyes, "Like that could be taken without some offense." KZ said.

Hunter nudges her as he leans near her, "I was just bored and is curious what you guys talked about."

KZ turns to him and pokes him on the nose, "None of your business."

Hunter frowns, "Kinda like your middle name?"

KZ pulls out Of Mice and Men, "Exactly." She says without looking up from the book.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

When KZ and Hunter entered Mr. Nelson's English class they find their group doing their own things. Omar was trying to talk to Jared, while he was to involved in a totally different book then what the class is suppose to be reading. Jenny was in her own world writing in her notebook. Hunter took his seat and was surprised to be spoken quickly by Omar, as KZ sat down she glanced over at Jenny's notebook. Jenny was writing her own little stories, KZ formed a small smile on her face.

"So what are you writing, Jen?" KZ asks looking at her.

Jenny's head shot up, "I- uh?"

KZ looks at Jenny, "Don't be nervous. I write on my spare time, heck I would write to ease the silence in my house."

"Why is- it silent?" Jenny asks.

"Parent work a lot which means I spend a lot of time alone." KZ said.

Jenny frowns, "That su- sucks." Jenny said.

KZ shrugs, "Eh sometimes but it helped build my independence from my parents. I am totally independent and do not relay on anyone." KZ said.

Jenny still did smile, "But a- as a team yo- you need to re- relay on others." Jenny said.

KZ frowns, "Well that's different."

Jenny looks at her friend, "H- How?" Jenny asks.

KZ shrugs, "I don't know but it just is. So what are you writing about?"

Jenny turns back to her notebook, "Oh it's a stor- story about a fa- fairy who tries to- to be heard." Jenny said.

KZ couldn't help but smile, "The plot of your story sound familiar. Is it about someone I know, like maybe you?" KZ asks.

Jenny shrugs, "Yeah bu- but promise you won- won't read it."

KZ looks at her friend, "Why?"

"N- No one is- is aloud to- to read it." Jenny stuttered through that.

KZ nods, "Okay scouts honor I won't read it." KZ says.

Just then Mr. Nelson enters the classroom. He begins to go over the first couple of chapters of Of Mice and Men. Most of the class didn't even seem to care, which even included Hunter. Mr. Nelson turns to face his class completely and then sighs.

"Have any of you actually read the chapters I assigned?" He asks.

Only Jared, Jenny, KZ, and a few other hands raised up. Mr. Nelson sighs. Out of his classroom of eighteen students only six of them read the book. Mr. Nelson looked very disappointed in his students and he walked in front of his desk and leaned against it.

"Class, how would you feel if I said you all could go home?" He asks.

"That would be awesome Mr. N!" Shouted a punk kid in the front row.

Mr. Nelson turns to the student, "Jason if I allowed that then I could get fired. There are always consequences to all of your actions, and here is another example. To all of those students who did read the assigned chapters, you don't have homework and will get extra credit. To those who didn't shall redo the assignment and read those chapters."

Jared glanced to Omar and whispered, "Should've read it dude."

Omar glanced at him, "Shut up."

Mr. Nelson sighs, "I can't hold your hands forever. You're all seventeen or eighteen years old, act it."

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

At lunch the group of teens sat at their table. KZ was eating a salad she got from the salad bar in their lunch line, Jenny was eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, Hunter was eating pizza as well as Omar, and Jared was just snacking on apple slices while he was writing his paper for Mr. Nelson.

"Gosh, I can't believe we have to read those stupid chapters." Hunter groans.

Omar nods, "I'll say and no extra credit."

KZ turns to them, "Why give you extra credit when you could read the assignment when he gave it out?" She asks.

Jared picks an apple slice with his right hand and nods, "KZ has a point."

Omar turns to Jared, "Shut it."

KZ rolls her eyes, "Seriously you all need to understand that once we graduate our parents aren't going to be there in case we fail. We'll all be old enough to look after ourselves." KZ said.

Hunter sighs, "But why worry about that now. It's August and we don't have to worry about that until graduation." Hunter said.

Jenny turns to Hunter, "But sh- she has a point. We wi- will have to be dep- dep- dependent." Jenny says.

Jared nods as he held his pencil with his left hand and continued to work on his essay. Jenny glanced from Hunter to KZ, Hunter and Omar exchange similar expressions before turning their attention back to the Pink Ranger.

"Why do you have to be so naggy about this? Who cares if we relay a little on our folks?" Hunter asks.

KZ glanced at Hunter, "Because you need to realized that someday they'll rather spend time at work than at home and it leaves you to fend for yourself." KZ said.

Omar looks at KZ a little worried, "KZ?"

Hunter glanced at KZ, "Is your folks never around?"

KZ shakes her head, "Never mind. Forget it." She was about to leave.

Jared finally looks up at her, "Wait."

She stops and turns to their leader, "Listen I kinda get what you're saying. I don't have my mom around and my dad is out working all hours of the day, which leaves me and my sister home alone. Sure it isn't completely alone, but I am stuck playing the role of parent. So, keep that in mind. You aren't truly alone." Jared said.

Jenny nods, "Jared is- is right. I- I may have my mom an- and dad, bu- but sometimes the- they don't under-stand me. My stutter keeps peo- people at bay, so it- it's hard to make fri- friends. So I- I know what it's- like to be- be alone." She stuttered through.

Omar shrugs his shoulders, "I'm sorry I can't really relate. When my parents are working I am stuck babysitting my younger siblings, Beth and Keith." Omar said.

All eyes shift to Hunter, "Oh no. I am not confessing any problem regarding me feeling alone." Hunter said.

Jared took a bite of his apple slice, "You never had to. It's your choice." He says.

Hunter groans, "Fine! I'm not going to go into details but when I was nine and my dad just left, I felt pretty alone expect I had to look after my kid brother." Hunter said.

Jared grins, "Was that so hard?" Jared asks looking at Hunter.

Hunter shifts his gazed at Jared, "Shut up."

Jenny nudges KZ, "You may be- be alone at ho- home but you're not- not alone with us." Jenny said.

KZ smiles, "Thanks. Thanks guys."

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

Adam was in what the rangers have began to call _"The Batcave"_ working with his tools on something kind of a secret to the rangers. He rubs the sweat off his face and then put down a screwdriver into his toolbox, he stands up to stretch himself and holds a small smile.

"Well old friend, let's see if I am anything like Billy." Adam says.

Adam hit a switch and all of a sudden the bot in front of him came to life, "Ay! Ay! Ay! Adam, it's you!"

Adam smiles, "Yeah it is buddy."

"How long have I been resting?" The bot asks.

Adam crosses his arms on his chest, "For a while."

The bot looks around, "What is this place?" He asks.

"Well for now I call it home base, but the rangers like to call it _"The Batcave"_ , Alpha." Adam said.

Alpha turns to the former ranger, "Did you say rangers?"

Adam nods, "Yeah I said rangers. Alpha, I happen to be mentoring a new group of rangers." Adam said.

"Ay! Ay! Ay! Adam! I am so proud of you, and I am certain Zordon would be proud too." Alpha said.

Adam smiles, "Thanks Alpha."

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

As the rangers were walking home from school Geena appeared with a new reptile beast. This one was red scaled with golden eyes, had the look of a type of lizard. This monster beast was armed with a sword and stood in front of the rangers, he swiped his sword at their direction, causing an explosion. Omar grabbed a hold of KZ, knocking her down and Jared pulled Jenny out of the way while Hunter just jumped back with Jared and Jenny.

"You guys okay?" Jared ask.

Omar was laying on the ground with KZ above, "We're good." Omar said.

KZ grins for a second, "I can look after myself." She says.

Omar smiles, "I know but I was trying to be your knight in shining armor." He says.

KZ gets up and pulls him up, "Don't kid yourself."

Jenny, Hunter, and Jared walked next to KZ and Omar. Geena held her whip with her evil smirk on her face, the reptile monster stepped in front of her.

"Howdy rangers, my name is Sarge and I am here to destroy you." Sarge said.

Hunter points at the lizard, "Oh yeah!"

"We shou- should morph!" Jenny shouts.

Jared glanced at his cousin, "I was just about to say that."

"Jurassic Squad! Power Rangers!" They all shouted.

Each ranger morphed and were armed with their own weapon. Omar held his spear tightly in his hands, Hunter held his knives in each of his hands tightly, Jenny had her hands tighten as she held onto her gun, KZ felt like she could snap her bow staff with her grip, and Jared could swear his knuckles were white as tight as he held his sword.

Omar and Hunter ran in first. Omar went to launch his spear forward at Sarge, however Sarge slashed his sword at the Blue Ranger. It caused sparks to fly off the ranger, and he rolled on the ground. Hunter ran in and stopped Sarge's sword from slashing Omar in half. Hunter gritted his teeth and kicked the lizard's feet from under himself. Sarge feel on the ground, where KZ ran in with Jenny. Jared had ran over to check on Omar, who was slowing getting up.

"You okay?" Jared asks.

Omar nods, "Yeah man."

Sarge stood now, and nearly almost didn't dodge KZ's bow staff. She felt the lizard grab a hold of her staff, she launched herself in the air still holding onto the staff and landed behind him though he did turn to face her completely since he was still holding onto her bow staff. Once she landed she kicked the lizard in the stomach. He went falling back, only to now get a second for recover. Jenny was firing her gun at the reptile, the blast caused more injury to Sarge as he limped up.

"Is that all you got?" Sarge demanded.

Jenny shakes her head, "Nope."

Then from behind Jared slashed his sword on the back of Sarge, this created a large spark and ending with an explosion that destroyed Sarge. The rangers ran together and cheered however remember Geena was in the area. When they ran back to where Geena had arrived at only to see she was gone.

"She's gone." Hunter says.

The rangers power down, "But we- we stopped our first monster!" Jenny smiles.

Jared grins, "Yeah we did." He says.

KZ nods, "So maybe this team thing is working out." KZ said while smiling.

Jared turns to her and returns a smile at her, "With enough trust and faith in each other we'll be unstoppable." Jared said.

Omar nods, "I can totally agree with that." He says.

Jenny nods.

Hunter crosses his arms on his chest, "Okay. Okay. I'm down with us being a team, but please no click flicks." Hunter said.

KZ turns to Hunter and pitched his right cheek, "Ah is Hunter feeling uncomfortable?"

Hunter shoves her away, "Knock it off!"

After that it left Jenny, Omar, KZ, and Jared to laugh. Hunter pouts while crossing his arms on his chest once more. Jared motioned to the others to head out for Adam's dojo. Hunter begins to walk, with Jared and Jenny right behind him, and KZ nudges Omar to follow. Omar smiles faintly and follows KZ.

Omar smiles to himself while he says softly, "We are the Justice League."

 **Yeah I know I promised the 11th and I went and posted it on the 10th. I got impatient, and I thought I would upload it since I had finished it and who is it gonna hurt if I upload early? Anyways, I kinda want KZ and Jenny to get this bond forming like friends so it'll help Jenny become more open and social, and hopefully rid her stutter.**

 **A/N: Thanks for the good lucks for the interview. It went well and hopefully I got the job.**

 _NEXT TIME: Being shy is the worse feeling ever. Feeling so left out and so alone. It's awful and painful, but maybe just maybe if you have one friend or two or even more your shell can break and you don't have to feel shy around them._

 _In the next chapter: Break Your Shell_

 _Released On: July 14th, 2015_


	5. EP 5: Break Your Shell

**I do not own Power rangers! I only own the content! The characters were all created by decode9, Batmarcus, Ranger Red 2.0, Thewhatzupwriter26, and myself! Thank you for the support and hope you all enjoy!**

 **SUMMARY: Throughout time our world has been inflicted by dangerous foes from different locations and from different times. Rangers from different places of the worlds and even across the galaxy. The ranger community is large and being apart of it is a big responsibility. This new generation of rangers must face off against a new threat and hope their new powers can protect the world.**

 _Rangers:_

 _Red: Jared Scott_  
 _Blue: Omar Ellis_  
 _Yellow: Jennifer/Jenny Callahan_  
 _Green: Hunter Jacobson_  
 _Pink: Katherine/KZ Walker_

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

Thursday night at the Callahan home, the three member family had an extra few come by. Tonight for dinner there was Jared, Brooke, and surprisingly KZ who was invited by Jenny. The teens were in the living room while David, Jenny's dad, and Karen, Jenny's mom, were in the kitchen working on dinner. Brooke was texting her friends from school completely silent, Jared was reading Grapes of Wrath, and KZ and Jenny were talking amount each other. Throughout her time spending with KZ, Jenny has been slowly loosing her stutter but gains it back when she gets nervous or shy. KZ notices this and doesn't pressure her into trying to stop stuttering, she allows her friend to work on it alone.

Brooke looks up from her cell phone and says, "So how do you two know KZ?"

Jared looked up from his book, "We go to school together, Brooke." He said.

Brooke made a face, "No duh. I mean are you guys like friends?" She asks.

KZ nods, "Yeah. We have some classes together as well as lunch, and we've been beginning to talk." KZ said.

Brooke nods, "Okay."

"Also I- I am tutoring KZ in physics." Jenny said.

Brooke glanced at her cousin, "That stutter is slowly going away." Brooke said.

Jenny smiles faintly, and nods to herself. Jared glanced from his sister to his cousin. He put his nose back in his book before he heard his uncle and aunt enter the living room. David and Karen were laughing and smiling as they entered the living room. Karen was holding a glass of wine while David was drinking a can of beer, the couple don't usually drink but decided to have a little bit.

"So what does KZ stand for?" David asks as he sits down.

"D- Dad!" Jenny says.

KZ turns to Jenny, "It's cool. It's my first letter of my first name and my middle name." KZ said.

Karen nods, "Ah that make sense." Karen said and sits next to her husband.

Brooke turns to her uncle and aunt, "Guess who made the girl's softball team?"

"You?" Both Karen and David asks.

Brooke nods, "Yeah."

"Good for you," Karen says.

"Right on kiddo." David said.

Jenny nods, "Con- Congrats."

KZ nods as well, "Yeah good job." KZ said.

Brooke nods while smiling, "Thanks."

She smiles and looks around at her family and KZ, her eyes lock on her brother. He just nods his head at her, while she just sighs. Before anything could be said the family phone rang, Karen got up and answered it. David turns to Jared, who wanted nothing to do with anything.

"So, bud, you trying out for basketball this year?" David asks.

"No," Jared said.

"Why not?" David asks.

Brooke sighs while staring at her brother, "He never does. You might as well give it up."

KZ glanced at Jared, "Why won't you play basketball?"

Jenny nudged KZ, "It's be- because of-." She was cut off.

"Jared! It's your father!" Karen said entering the room.

Jared groans and gets up while KZ and Jenny heard, "Bet he won't be home tonight."

Jared exit the room leaving KZ, Jenny, Brooke, David, and now Karen in the living room. Once Jared left the room, KZ noticed how little the family talked to Jenny. Brooke was complaining about her dad's schedule, her school work, and of course Jared being all bossy. David was telling his wife about work and engaging KZ in some stuff about asking more about her. Though, KZ noticed how distant Jenny was from her own parents.

"-And then Bill fell into the pool." David said.

Karen laughed with David, Brooke grins while scrolling through her phone, KZ smiles faintly, and Jenny just sat there to listen. Once Jared returned, he rubbed his hand through his hair and acted as if nothing was bothering him. He sat back down next to Jenny, KZ noticed Jenny reach over and hold onto her cousin's hand. Jared looks at her and pulled her toward him to give her a side hug.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

Friday morning the students were arriving to school. Jenny and Jared were walking up to the school when they saw KZ waiting for them, she holds a smile on her face as the two cousins walk toward her.

"Morning," Jared says with a faint smile.

"Good morning you two and thanks for having me over for dinner, Jen." KZ said.

Jenny nods looking down, "N- N- No problem." She says.

Without another word, Jenny just entered the school without Jared and KZ. Which was odd, Jenny always walked in with Jared but today she was feeling distant. KZ glanced at Jared, he shakes his head and sighs. KZ saw Jared's gaze meet her own gaze, she saw his faint dark circles under his eyes but she knew he wasn't going to talk about it.

"Everything okay?" She asks.

"Jenny is hard to understand sometimes." Jared said.

KZ looks at the leader, "She wasn't always like this?"

He shakes his head, "No. When she was five she moved here to Clover Hill, her dad wanted to be closer to his family. Around after my mom was well sent away she got bullied, one group of kids took it too far." Jared said.

KZ looked worried, "What did they do?" KZ asks.

Jared rubs his hand behind his neck, "While on a class trip to the local museum they locked her in an exhibit that was specially there for a couple of weeks or so that was involved in dolls. Jenny was in there about a few days later, during which I remember Aunt Karen and Uncle David searching for her. I remember being scolded for not watching her carefully, I knew she was being picked on but I did nothing about it. When they found her, she was terrified. After that event she became withdrawn and very distant to others, she didn't even speak for a couple of weeks." Jared said.

"Jared, that wasn't your fault." KZ said almost about to cry.

Jared shrugs his shoulders, "Maybe. Maybe not." He said and walked into the school.

 **-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

In English class, Mr. Nelson was collecting the essays that were due. During which he wanted the class to write a summary over the first five chapters of the book. KZ glanced up at Jenny, she was in her own world while writing her summary. Jenny felt herself being nudged, she glanced over to see KZ smiling and waving slightly.

"Hey, you okay?" KZ asks.

Jenny nods.

"You sure?" KZ asks.

Jenny nods again.

"Okay." KZ frowns at this point.

Hunter and Omar glanced from KZ's and Jenny's direction to Jared. Jared felt a sudden jealously over the fact that his sister was getting someone knew in her life, someone who wanted to help her that wasn't him. Jared noticed Omar and Hunter glancing at him, and instead of saying anything he just went on to writing in utter silence. Omar and Hunter glanced at each other with a confused look.

"Are we missing something?" Hunter asks.

Omar shrugs, "I have no idea." He says.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

At lunch KZ was eating another salad from the salad bar, Omar was eating a hotdog with french fries on his tray, Hunter was eating a turkey and cheese sandwich from home, Jenny was eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, and Jared was snacking on a Mandarin orange.

Hunter glanced at the others and asks, "So what the heck is going on?"

KZ looks at her friend, "What?"

"This silence thing. It's weird." Hunter exclaim.

Omar nods, "Seriously its strange." Omar said.

Jared took a bite of his orange, "Mind your business." He said.

Hunter rolls his eyes, "Oh that sounds so fair. Whatever is going on Omar and myself can't know what it is." Hunter said.

Jenny looks a bit sad, "G- Gu- Guys."

No one heard her, "It's not that big of a deal." KZ said.

"How would we know? We don't know." Omar said.

"G- G- Gu- Guys." Jenny says.

Still no one heard her, "Just drop it." Jared said.

"No!" Hunter exclaimed.

Jenny finally had enough, "Guys!"

All eyes shifted to the shy girl. Everyone was shocked by her out burst and Jenny seemed a bit shocked by her shout.

"I am si- sick and tried of us fighting. What is go- going on is I am tired of being overseen be- because of my stutter." Jenny said.

"Jen," Omar started.

"No! Everyone ignores me, everyone forgets about me, everyone stays away from me. I- I don't want that anymore." Jenny said.

Jared looks at her, "So what are you going to do about it, Jen?" He asks.

Jenny shifts her glance to her cousin, "Talk more and say you need to try out for the basketball team."

Jared smirks while shakes his head, "I'm happy for you wanting to branch out but I am not trying out for the team."

Jenny sighs, "Fine. Whatever."

KZ placed a hand on Jenny's shoulder, "How about you come with me while I throw my trash away."

Jenny and KZ left the table of boys. KZ noticed that Jenny got quiet, even when KZ threw away her trash. Jenny was motioned off to the side, away from the rest of the students and their own lunch table.

"You want to talk more?" KZ asks.

"Yeah." Jenny said.

KZ smiles, "Well that's good. Maybe while you tutor me, I can help you with your speech." KZ said.

"You'd do th- that for me?" Jenny asks.

KZ nods, "Of course we're friends after all." She said.

"But I- I should explain where my st- stutter comes from." Jenny said.

KZ held her hand up to stop, "Jared already told me."

Jenny frowns, "Oh."

KZ smiles, "Since he told me your secret. I'll tell you a secret."

"What?" Jenny asks.

KZ leans to Jenny's ear and whispers something into her ear. Jenny's eyes widen and her mouth opened slightly. Then KZ took a step back with her smirk on her face.

"That's your middle name?" Jenny says.

KZ nods, "Yeah it is. Now we're even." KZ said.

Jenny nods, "Okay. An- And I promise I won't tell." Jenny said.

KZ smiles and laughs, "You better."

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

As the rangers were leaving school they hear their morphers beep, Jared pulls his out like it was some sort of flip phone.

"What is it, Adam?" Jared asks.

 _"Rangers! Danger_ _at the_ _local_ _park!"_ Alpha said through the morpher.

Omar looks confused, "Who the heck is this?"

"And why does it sound weird?" Hunter asks.

Suddenly they hear, " _It'_ s _an old_ _friend_ _of_ mine. _Now guys_ , _seriously,_ _hurry."_ Adam said through the morpher.

"Ready guys?" Jared nods.

"Ready!"

"Jurassic Squad! Power Rangers!"

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

Drago slashed his sword at the innocent civilians, sparks and explosions followed as well as the beast laughing. The lizard beasts were running toward the people until a colorful group of people showed up. KZ and Jenny kicked down a row of lizard beasts from going near a group of children running for their lives. Hunter and Omar tackle down a group of lizard beasts who were charging near teenagers running for their lives. While Drago was about to slash his sword at a mother trying to protect her daughter, Jared jumped in the middle of it with his blade blocking Drago's blow.

"Run!" Jared ordered the mother.

The mother didn't have to think twice. She took off running while holding her child. The other four rangers were handling the lizard beasts while Drago began to grin seeing his rival.

"Red Ranger, we cross blades again." Drago said.

"Looks that way," Jared says.

Drago goes to strike and Jared quickly avoided the blade, he ducked while he rolled on the ground to miss the sharp blade from hitting him. Jared stood behind Drago and went to strike only for the beast to quickly turn around and block the ranger. Jared tighten his jaw and pushed his sword back and went to kick at the beast. Drago caught Jared's foot, Jared tried to pull back only for Drago to lift Jared up and slam him on his back.

"Ugh-!" Jared grunted as his back hit the ground.

Drago smirks, "Looks like you won't be saved by your team this time." Drago grins.

Jared goes to reach for his sword only for Drago to step on his left shoulder, Jared yells in pain which gained the attention of a certain ranger. Drago laughs an evil laugh and begins to crush harder on the ranger's shoulder. Jared was using his right hand to try to get Drago's leg off of him but it wasn't working. Drago lifted his sword forward and grins.

"Well, it was fun battling you. Goodbye, Red Ranger." Drago said and went to strike.

However a blast to the back of Drago was a shock, Drago felt another blast after another. He turns around to see the Yellow Ranger pointing her gun at the beast. Jenny held her finger on the trigger and fired again, this time Drago deflected it with his sword causing an explosion to the left of him and Jared.

"Stay away from him!" Jenny shouts.

Drago looks at bit shocked, but this time Omar swooped in and kicked Drago in the back causing the reptile to fall on his face into the ground. Drago quickly moved to the left when he looked to see knives laying in the ground where the beast had landed at. Drago stood to find KZ with her bow staff, she goes to swing at his stomach but Drago manages to avoid it.

Omar runs to Jared, "You okay?"

Jared nods but says nothing. He grabs his sword and holds it with his left hand while his right hand is holding onto his left shoulder. Jenny, KZ, and Hunter stood next to Omar and Jared. All standing in a line and as one unit. Drago grin and chuckle, which set everyone off.

"What's so funny, lizard face?" Hunter asks.

"You, Red Ranger, cannot fight your own battles. You relay too much on allies to save you from difficult situations." Drago said.

"We're a team! And we stick by each other!" KZ shouts.

"Ha, weak." Drago says.

Jenny holds her gun in the direction of Drago, "We are not weak!"

Drago glances from Jenny to Jared, "I would love to have a battle with you. A true battle, where we are not interrupted by others." Drago said.

Jared does not say anything just holds his blade in the direction of Drago.

"Until next time, rangers." Drago says and vanishes.

The rangers powered down and everyone turned to Jared in worry on his injures, however he was trying to get them to get off of him like it wasn't some big deal.

"Guys, I'm fine." Jared said.

"You sure, man?" Omar asks.

"I'm fine." Jared repeats.

KZ sighs, "Such a stubborn guy." She said.

Jenny nods, "I'll say. Jared never likes it when people take care of him." Jenny said.

Hunter turns to Jenny, "Did I hear you just say a sentence without stuttering?" He asks.

Jenny looked shocked, "I did. No stutter." She said.

KZ placed her hand on her friend's shoulder, "Looks like you're getting there."

Jared nods, "I guess you completed your goal for Mr. Nelson early." Jared said with a faint smile.

Jenny nods, "Guess so." She says.

Omar placed his arms around KZ's and Jenny's shoulders, "I say we celebrate!"

"Only if you're paying." Hunter said.

"Yeah- wait what?" Omar says.

KZ nods, "Totally."

Jenny nods, "Yeah."

Jared grins, "Let's go." Jared said.

The teens began to walk off, all smiling and happy. While Omar quickly catches up pleading how he doesn't want to buy for the celebration.

 **Yeah chapter five was suppose to be released on the 14th and today is the 13th. I am a bit busy lately. So just for an FYI, I did get that job I applied at. I went in Saturday night and learned how to close and everything, then I went in first thing Sunday morning to learn how to open. I was literally hired in as a manager, which is crazy because I barely know what I am doing. I was lucky enough to get today and tomorrow off, which I am using it as a relaxing day. I work Wednesday, Thursday, Saturday, and Sunday. So updates on this story and my other ones may be delayed due to work.**

 **Please be patient everyone, thanks again!**

 _NEXT TIME: When one thinks they can do a better job than the other, when one person can lead better than a leader. However, these two will have to learn that they aren't that different after all.  
_

 _In the next chapter: Clash Of Green and Red_

 _Released On: July 17th, 2015_


	6. EP 6: Clash Of Green And Red

**I do not own Power rangers! I only own the content! The characters were all created by decode9, Batmarcus, Ranger Red 2.0, Thewhatzupwriter26, and myself! Thank you for the support and hope you all enjoy!**

 **SUMMARY: Throughout time our world has been inflicted by dangerous foes from different locations and from different times. Rangers from different places of the worlds and even across the galaxy. The ranger community is large and being apart of it is a big responsibility. This new generation of rangers must face off against a new threat and hope their new powers can protect the world.**

 _Rangers:_

 _Red: Jared Scott_  
 _Blue: Omar Ellis_  
 _Yellow: Jennifer/Jenny Callahan_  
 _Green: Hunter Jacobson_  
 _Pink: Katherine/KZ Walker_

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

The rangers were in " _The Batcave"_ during their Saturday morning training, they were being monitored by Alpha while Adam was teaching a class upstairs. Omar was sparring with KZ, only to find himself failing and being knocked down by her. Jenny cheered for KZ, as she ran over and hugged her new friend. Jared held his hand out to help Omar up. Omar chuckled lightly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I didn't want to seem like a jerk, can't hurt a girl." Omar laughed through it.

Jenny shakes her head, "As if. Y- You were beat far and square." Jenny smiles.

KZ nods, "My girl knows what's up." KZ said.

Jared pats Omar's back, "Dude you gotta admit she had you beat." Jared said.

Omar frowns, "You too."

Hunter walks over with his arms crossed, "Okay that was a spar now can I kick the crap outta someone?"

Alpha waved his robotic arms, "Ay! Ay! Ay! Hunter, we do not hurt each other. We're friends and sparring is a way to learn how to improve." Alpha said.

Hunter rolls his eyes, "Yeah whatever. I don't care." Hunter said.

KZ crosses her arms on her chest, "You don't need to be a jerk."

Hunter groans, "Like I care." He said.

Jared stepped in the middle of it, "Guys. Calm down, seriously." Jared said.

Hunter chuckled, "What are you going to do? You are a terrible leader, sure we've defeated one monster but you've allowed Drago to escape two times now!" Hunter shouted.

Omar snapped, "Hunter!"

Jared glares back, "Think you can lead better?" Jared asks.

Hunter nods, "Hell yeah!"

Jenny shakes her head, "G- Gu- Guys." She stuttered.

Hunter glares at Jared, "I could totally fight battles with more leadership than a son of a psycho!"

Omar went to pull Jared back, but too late. Jared tackled Hunter onto the ground and he threw a punch one his face, before he was pulled off by Omar. Jared was lashing and trying to pulled himself out of Omar's hold. Jenny gasped and KZ just shook her head with disappointment, Alpha hid behind his robotic hands with worry. Hunter leaned forward to sit up, he saw how angry and how red Jared was.

"At least I wasn't the son of the town drunk!" Jared screamed.

Hunter rose quickly, "You shut your mouth before I punch you in the face!"

Jared pushed Omar off of him, "Bring it!"

Hunter got into a fighting stance, "You asked for it!"

"Jared, stop it!" Omar yelled.

"You idiots don't have to punch each other like animals!" KZ shouts.

"Ja- Jared!" Jenny says softly.

Jared and Hunter went to fight each other when they stopped to hear, "What is going on!"

Everyone froze, turning around to see Adam. He was sweaty from his class prior, he walked down to see Hunter and Jared about to beat the crap out of each other. Adam glanced to the others to see KZ just shaking her head with disappointment, Jenny putting her head into Omar's chest, Omar looking completely shock, and Alpha standing behind KZ with fear.

"Well?" Adam asks.

Hunter kept his gaze on Jared, "We were just sparring." He said.

Adam didn't believe it for a second, "That looked to be too angry to be just sparring." Adam said.

Adam saw at his Red and Green Ranger kept their gazes upon each other, not daring to turn away. Adam sighed and crossed his arms on his chest.

"Wanna try this again, boys?" Adam asks.

Jared didn't turn away, "Like Hunter said. We were just sparring." Jared said.

Adam nods and sighs, "Whatever. But you two need to learn to let your differences go and be a team." Adam said.

"We're good, Adam." Hunter said still glaring at Jared.

Jared nods, "Never better."

Adam shakes his head, "Practice is cancelled for the rest of the day. Go get som fresh air and maybe let your head clear." Adam said.

Hunter left first, shoving into Jared's shoulder on purpose. Omar and Jenny saw Jared shoot Hunter a glare as the Green Ranger left. KZ glanced at Jared's childhood friend and his cousin, the two seem to have seen this before and seemed to be very worried about this loud outbreak. Jared grabbed his bag and slugged it over his shoulder as he just left.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

Hunter slammed the back door leading him in the kitchen to his home loudly, in the kitchen was his younger brother. Daniel was sitting at the kitchen table working on his homework. Daniel had short black hair and green eyes, he is a string bean a real skinny kid. Daniel is currently fifteen making him a sophomore in high school that Hunter goes to. Daniel was wearing a Fall Out Boy shirt and blue jeans.

"Everyone okay, bro?" Daniel asked with a worry look.

Hunter huffs and marched over to the fridge, he opens it quickly which nearly caused a hold shelf to fall onto the floor. He grabbed a water bottle and collapsed onto the chair in front of his brother.

"I'll take that as a no." Daniel says.

Hunter crosses his arms on his chest, "Damn Jared."

"Who?" Daniel asks.

"Some kid from school." Hunter said.

Daniel nods, "So is that where the bruise came from?"

"It bruised?" Hunter asks.

Daniel nods, "Mom will be pissed and wondered what happened." He said.

Hunter groans, "Don't care."

Daniel smirks and shakes his head, "You never seem to care at all."

Hunter made a face, "What is that suppose to mean squirt?" Hunter asks.

Daniel shrugs, "Maybe you derseved getting slugged."

Hunter glares, "Why is that Danny?" Hunter asks.

"It's Daniel, and because since we were kids and we were bullied well you grew so defensive. You got so protective about keeping your cool rep without coming across as a kind guy." Daniel said.

Hunter crosses his arms on his chest, "Whatever."

Daniel shakes his head, "Besides did you say something to piss off this Jared guy?" Daniel asks.

Hunter shrugs.

"Hunter!" Daniel stands up by the fridge.

Hunter sighs, "I called him the son of the psycho."

Daniel began to reach into the freezer, "Jared Scott? That's who slugged you?" Daniel asks.

Hunter nods.

Daniel tossed Hunter an icepack, "Well you deserved that hit." He says.

"Why is that?" Hunter asks as he caught the icepack.

Daniel sighs, "Bro he may have a dad in his life but he does have a mom. His mom was sent away and the jerks around town bully him and his family, so we aren't that much different." Daniel said.

Hunter shrugs, "Whatever." Hunter says.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

KZ took a sip of her smoothie, "I have never seen Jared that angry before. Hunter yes, but Jared it was strange."

The three were hanging out at Smooth Grove, a smoothie resturant. They were sitting outside on a stone table under an umbrella. Omar and Jenny exchanged looks.

"Let me guess, you two have." KZ said.

Jenny nods, "When we were thirteen in junior high. There was this kid name Victor, who was a jerk." Jenny said.

KZ nods, "I went to the same middle school as you guys. How come this is the first I've heard of anything like this?" KZ asks.

Omar shrugs, "Maybe word really didn't spread much. We were all pre-teens, we didn't really talk about gossip for weeks." Omar said.

KZ nods and turns to Omar, "So what happened?"

Omar sighs, "Well Victor was going around talking smack about Jared and his mom. At first Jared did what he usual did, which was ignore him however Victor didn't stop." Omar said.

Jenny nods, "He started to bully not only him but Brooke and myself. He would say mean things to Brooke and make her cry, and he even pulled my hair and pushed me down onto the ground." Jenny said.

Omar nods looking from Jenny to KZ, "Finally Jared had enough. He just snapped."

KZ nods, "So our calm and collective leader has anger issues. It doesn't surprise me." KZ said.

Jenny turns to KZ, "What do you mean?"

KZ turns to Jenny, "With what happened when he was a kid is not really detailed. All I know as well as you two is that his mom was sent away because she wasn't mentally stable, we don't know what happened during that moment and afterwards. All we know is Jared and his family was bullied and teased. I mean we can't just also ignore Hunter from this either." KZ said.

Omar nods, "Yeah we can't forget about Hunter."

Jenny looks at the two, "Bu- But he said Aunt Martha was a psycho." She says.

KZ sighs, "Outta pure rage. Hunter is an interesting character to try and understand as well. His story is pretty sad too with being abandoned by his dad and being labeled as the son to the town drunk. It can be brutal." KZ said.

Jenny crosses her arm on her chest, "But that doesn't excuse his behavior." She said.

KZ nods, "Same goes for Jared. They were both outta line." KZ said.

Omar glanced at both girls, "What's so confusing is both guys are so similar and yet they argue more than anything."

KZ shrugs, "They're boys and too stubborn." She says.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

Jared entered a nursing home like a home for the handicapped whether it was emotional or mentally. He hesitated as he walked through the main door to the front desk, there were a few people in front of him while they were talking to the lady at the front desk. One by one, the lady at the desk helped them out and then noticed Jared.

"Excuse me, may I help you?" Her soft voice asked.

Jared shrugged, "I don't know why I am here." He muttered.

She frowns, "You have family here?"

Jared nods.

"First time visiting?" She asks.

Jared nods again.

She nods, "I see. My name is Ruby, and maybe I can help you out." Ruby said.

"My name is Jared and my mom, Martha Scott, is here." Jared said.

"Martha, oh! She mentioned her children plenty of times, you look so much like her." Ruby said.

Jared nods feeling awkward.

Ruby noticed this, "Want to see her?"

"Uh- sure." Jared said.

Ruby motioned for Jared to follow her down a hallway. The two walked in utter silence, which Ruby noticed Jared wasn't much up for talking. Jared looked through some windows to see into some of the public rooms in this nursing home, that there were some family members visiting their loved ones. Jared saw Ruby stop in front of the library door, she motioned with her arm and he walked a bit forward. She pointed out a women sitting in a corner of the room by herself in a big blue chair. Martha had long brown hair and hazel eyes, with her fair skin tone similar to Jared. She wore the clothes that she was able to pack when she moved in, which was a sweater and sweat pants with socks. She was holding a book in her hands, To Kill A Mockingbird, a classic.

"I've give you two some space." Ruby said and backed off.

Jared stood there, a bit in shock to actually move forward. He just stared at her. She read in silence, she seemed so involved in her novel to be bothered. Jared went to take a step forward until the sound of his morpher went off. Jared saw Martha heard that sound and the boy quickly moved to hide behind the wall to avoid being seen.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

The lizards were attacking nearby the local library in town. In the ranger suits KZ, Omar, and Jenny pounced at their opening. Jenny fired her gun at some of the lizards, while she limbo to avoided being punched. KZ smacked her bow staff into the chest of one lizard, only to have another one grab the staff. They were able to rattle her to get her to release it, however KZ kicked that lizard in the jaw to get it to release it. Omar stabbed his spear in the direction of the lizards, only to be stopped by one of the lizards who grabbed a hold of the spear and pulled Omar forward.

"Gaah!" Omar shouted as he was thrown into the air.

Jenny fired at the lizards ganging up on Omar, "You okay Omar?"

Omar nods giving her a thumbs up, "I'm good."

KZ glanced at who arrived, "Where is Hunter and Jared?"

Standing in front of the three rangers was Drago, "No Red Ranger? Must be frighten of me."

"Jared is not afraid of you!" Jenny yells.

Jenny open fires at Drago, only for his blade to deflect her blast. It caused a small explosion to the left of Drago. He formed a smirk on his scaled face. He swipped his sword and raised an eyebrow at the three rangers just standing there.

"What, are you afraid of me?" Drago asks.

Suddenly a slash from behind sent Drago into a shock, he turned around to see two knives in his back. Standing behind was the cheeky Green Ranger, he went to punch Drago but the beast caught his fist. He went to throw Hunter over his shoulder in the direction of his team, but Hunter was able to get out and he just flipped over to stand by his team.

"Sorry, am I late?" Hunter said.

KZ stands next to him, "You didn't happen to run into Jared on your way here?"

Hunter shakes his head, "Nope."

"So our leader is MIA." Omar commented.

Drago grins, "He fled. He is too weak to face me, he's a coward." Drago said.

Hunter took a stand, "Say what you wish but he is no coward! He is the kindest person in this crappy world! Jared is no coward!" Hunter yelled.

Jenny looks at Hunter differently, "Hunter."

Drago laughs, "Well I give you something Green Ranger, you are loyal but your words mean nothing. Your leader is no where to be seen." Drago said.

Then the rangers watched a quick bolt of red speed pass them, and then the sound of two blades clashing. The rangers were shocked to see Jared in Drago's face holding their blades with equal strength. Drago had a grin appearing on his face, as Jared had a serious expression though no one could tell due to his helmet being on.

"I was wondering if you were ever going to show yourself, Red Ranger." Drago said.

Jared pushed the beast back and kicked Drago in the stomach, "I never back out of a fight." He says.

"Clearly," Drago stumbles to stand.

Jared points his sword at Drago, "Are we going to fight or are you going to continue to run your mouth?"

Hunter saw this different side of Jared. He is usually so humble, kind, and quiet but not as quiet as Jenny could get. Jared gets distant from others for his own personal reason, however this version of Jared wasn't any of that. He was bold and protective. He stood in front of his team, with one hand gripping his handle of his sword and the other one back to keep his team at bay.

Drago grins, "A fight is what I want and clearly it's what you want."

Drago ran in shouting at the ranger, Jared runs in as well. Jared swiftly avoids Drago's blade, and rolls on the ground to quickly block from the large lizard beast. Jared goes to strike at Drago only for Drago to grab a hold of Jared's arm and tugs him forward onto the dirt ground. Drago stands above him, and goes to finish the ranger until blades were stabbed in his back.

"You stay away from my teammate you over grown lizard!" Hunter yells.

Drago turns and branced himself for Hunter's knives slashing in the beast's direction, Drago was able to dodge a few but was unluckily hit on his arm which caused him to howl in rage. Jenny pointed her gun at Drago and fired a quick shot, but Drago saw this and dodged it. Omar and KZ ran in to take Drago down, only for Drago to give them the slip and vanish. KZ and Omar nearly tripped over nothing and turned at each other and Jenny, the three shrug.

Hunter walked over to the demorphed Jared, "You okay?" Hunter asks.

Jared looked up at the demorphed Hunter, "Yeah." Jared mutters.

Hunter noticed Jared wince as he began to stand, "You're not fine. You're injured." Hunter said.

Jared shrugs, "It's from the last fight. It's just a little stiff." Jared said.

Hunter grins while shaking his head, "For a leader you are surely stubborn."

Hunter lowered his hand for Jared to help him up. Jared seemed a bit puzzled by this and took the Green Ranger's hand. KZ, Omar, and Jenny stood demorphed and watched what was going on. Hunter helped Jared up and Jared looked at Hunter with a small smile on his face, Hunter grins slightly. Jared points to the bruise on the side of Hunter's face.

"Sorry for that," Jared said, "I shouldn't have lost my cool."

Hunter shakes his head, "I shouldn't have said what I said. I should be a team play but I haven't been one before, so that's my fault. Besides, you and I aren't that different really. We are one parent short, with your issues with your mom and my dad being well the town drunk." Hunter said.

Jared nods silently while lightly kicking his feet in the dirt.

"My point is, we shouldn't be trying to kill each other. We should be team players and I am ready to accept it." Hunter said.

Jared looks at Hunter, "Okay." Jared said.

KZ runs over and throws herself on Jared's back with her arms wrapped around his shoulders, "Finally! The battle between Jared and Hunter is over!"

Jenny and Omar run over as well, "This calls for some kind of celebration." Omar says.

Jenny nods, "Yeah." She smiles.

Jared blushes while looking at KZ still hovering on him and then to the rest of his team, "I'll buy." Jared says.

Hunter smiles, "Good just for that I'll buy everything." Hunter teases.

Omar nods, "Thanks for buying bro. I'm still broke from last time." Omar said.

Jenny smiles, "Let's go!"

Hunter was being dragged by Jenny and Omar followed next to them. KZ began to walk and turned to see Jared just standing there, she walks back over and holds onto his arm. He looks at her and smiles at her, she smiles back.

"Come on, Jared. We have a celebration to go to." KZ says.

"Yeah okay, Kathy." Jared teases.

KZ punches Jared on his shoulder, "Never call me 'Kathy' again." KZ says.

Jared laughs, "Okay. Sorry just had to have some fun."

Jared and KZ take off, they ran to catch up with the rest of the team. KZ and Jared walked close, slightly closer than usual. Omar and Jenny were walking by Hunter, which was different. Hunter was laughing and making jokes, as Omar and Jenny smile and laugh as well. Jared smiles as he sees this and then looks up at the clear blue sky.

 _'Bring it on, reptile army.'_ Jared though.

 **I had yesterday and today off from work so I decided to write the sixth chapter. Which I am not looking forward to working tomorrow, I get to open which means early morning wake up call. Then Sunday I get to close which means I am there late, fun. However, I am certain I have Monday off so there is that.**

 **So please be patient and understand I am a working girl now! -Thanks, ICrzy**

 _NEXT TIME: This certain date has been torture for our hero, he has been through enough and had kept it away from others. He's kept a strong face, he had to be brave. But on this date, something isn't right.  
_

 _In the next chapter: August 31st_

 _Released On: Next Week_


	7. EP 7: August 31st

**I do not own Power rangers! I only own the content! The characters were all created by decode9, Batmarcus, Ranger Red 2.0, Thewhatzupwriter26, and myself! Thank you for the support and hope you all enjoy!**

 **SUMMARY: Throughout time our world has been inflicted by dangerous foes from different locations and from different times. Rangers from different places of the worlds and even across the galaxy. The ranger community is large and being apart of it is a big responsibility. This new generation of rangers must face off against a new threat and hope their new powers can protect the world.**

 _Rangers:_

 _Red: Jared Scott_  
 _Blue: Omar Ellis_  
 _Yellow: Jennifer/Jenny Callahan_  
 _Green: Hunter Jacobson_  
 _Pink: Katherine/KZ Walker_

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

 _-August 31th 2005-_

 _Thirty-three year old Martha Scott was sitting in the living room, she was covered by her blanket and was sitting completely calm and utter relaxed. Entering the living room was eight year old Jared Scott. Martha saw her oldest and smiled at him, she saw him holding a book in his hands. Now this book was huge for this eight year to be carrying. Martha helped him out by holding onto the book as he climbed up on the couch to sit next to his mother._

 _"Jared, wouldn't you rather play video games with Omar?" Martha asks._

 _Jared shakes his head, "He's got a cold. Besides, you promised you'd read the next chapter."_

 _Martha smiles, "That's right. You remembered." She says._

 _Martha opened the book where they left off and began to read, "Now King Arthur was a young boy when he became a king and most of the people in his kingdom did not believe he was ready to led a country on his own. However, with the aid of his loyal friend Merlin the young king was able to gain the confidence to lead the kingdom with pride."_

 _Martha turns to her son and sees him smiling and looking at the pages._

 _-Present day-_

Jared glanced at his desk in his bedroom and noticed an old book sitting there. It was the novel he use to read a lot as a kid, the King Arthur novel. Jared had not really touched it much since he was little and so it just sits on his desk, he was lost in that sudden trance and memories as he walked over to his desk and touched the book. He picked it up and stared at it, only to jolt when he heard someone knock on his door. Turning around Jared sees Brooke standing by the door.

"Hey, you have some friends over here." Brooke said.

Jared nods, "Okay."

Brooke noticed the book in his hands, "That's mom's old King Arthur book. I wondered what you did with it." She said.

Jared placed it down, "If you want to borrow it you can."

Brooke shakes her head, "I don't like mythical novels heck I am not much of a reader like yourself." Brooke said.

Jared exit his room with Brooke right behind him. She was telling Jared how she was going over to her friend's house to work on a science project, which Jared wasn't going to stop her. He only requested for her to text him when she got to the friend's house. Brooke nods and heads out, Jared sighs after turning away from the front door and made his way to the living room.

"Hey, Jared!" Omar shouts.

Jared looks a bit confused, "What's going on?"

Jenny smiles, "Well we all thought since Adam gave us the day off that we go and see a movie."

Jared nods awkwardly, "Well have fun."

Hunter folds his arms on his chest, "You aren't coming?"

Jared shakes his head, "No. Not really." Jared said.

KZ frowns, "How come mister leader can't join us on some fun?"

Jared shrugs his shoulders, "I'm just busy is all." He says.

"With what?" Hunter asks sorta rudely.

Jared awkwardly rubs the back of his neck, "I need to pick up some things around the house for my dad. He won't be home until after mid-night and I need to watch Brooke." Jared said.

Jenny frowns at her cousin, "You know my parents can wa- watch her."

Jared nods, "Yeah but dad wanted me to look after Brooke. Anyways, you guys go. Have fun." He said.

Omar frowns but still motions the others to follow him to the door, "You sure?"

Jared nods, "Yeah. Go. Enjoy the movie." Jared said.

Omar nods. Jared watched as Omar, Jenny, Hunter, and KZ exited the house. Once the door shut Jared exhaled deeply, he turned his attention to a photograph that is hung up near the front door by the hallway leading to the living room. It was the last family photo with the whole Scott family; Ryan, Martha, Jared, and Brooke all in the photo.

Jared reached forward and touched the photo before looking sad, "Today marks the day."

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

KZ and Jenny were looking at the different times for the movies at the outside of the theater, Hunter and Omar were at the ATM getting money for the tickets. Upon regrouping, KZ couldn't get the worry of Jared out of her head. Sure it was none of her business but she still felt worried about him because she knows that their friend doesn't like to share much and when he does it's brief.

KZ looked from the movie list to Omar, "So is everything alright with Jared?"

Omar glanced from his wallet, "Yeah. Why wouldn't he be?"

Hunter glanced at the Blue Ranger, "I don't know he seemed a bit more uncomfortable around us than usual." Hunter said.

Jenny and Omar exchanged looks before KZ and Hunter realized that the Blue and Yellow Ranger knew something that they didn't know.

"What is it?" KZ asks.

Hunter nods, "We have the right to know." Hunter says.

Jenny glanced from Omar to the other two, "Today marks the day when my Aunt Martha was sent away. It's been ten years since Jared has been with his mom." Jenny said.

"What?" Both Hunter and KZ shouted at the same time.

Omar nods, "He doesn't talk about it. Not to anyone, and that includes me and we tell each other everything for the most part. Anyways, it happened today and usually Jared just likes to be alone today." Omar said.

Hunter sighs, "This is different than when my family deals with the date my dad left us. We just celebrate that the drunk isn't around." Hunter said.

KZ glanced at Jenny, "I'm assuming Jared was close to his mom."

Jenny nods, "The closest. He feel in love with literature because she use to read to him all the time." Jenny said.

Omar nods and says, "After she was sent away Jared always held onto this King Arthur book with him until the end of fifth grade." Omar said.

KZ frowns and says, "Let's not go see a movie. Let's go see our friend."

Hunter pouts, "But he doesn't want us. He has claimed to be fine and wants us to enjoy ourselves." Hunter said.

KZ grabs a hold of Hunter's collar of his shirt, "We're going and that's final."

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

Jared sat on the floor in his room, scattered with his thoughts and memories from when he was a kid. When that day happened.

 _-August 31st 2005-_

 _Jared hears Martha screaming and yelling from the kitchen. Jared had left his mom after she had read him some of the chapter of his favorite book to work on some school work, which was some basic math and reading. When he poked out of his room and walked down the stairs to the kitchen he found his mom wielding a knife and pointing it and shouting._

 _"No! No!" Martha yells._

 _"Mom," Jared spoke softly._

 _Martha turned around, now Jared saw the slit on his mother's wrist. The blood was thick and red, Jared's eyes widen. He reached for the home phone and dialed 9-1-1. Without even hearing the car pulling up, the two hear the kitchen door open to reveal Ryan coming home from an early shift. The man was tired but he did not miss this._

 _"Martha!" Ryan yells._

 _Martha points the knife at her husband, "Get the chip out! They're watching! They're watching!"_

 _"Who is?" Ryan asks._

 _"They!" Martha yelled pointing the knife._

 _"Martha, lower the knife. You're scaring Jared." Ryan said._

 _It was at that moment when Martha lowered the knife after glancing at her terrified son. Martha drops the knife and Ryan quickly went to his wife's aid. Jared stood by the door frame of the borders between the kitchen and the living room. Even though Ryan is upset his son had to witness this but he was glad that his youngest child was at daycare. A three year old might not remember it but still it would be more stress._

 _Ryan had dialed 9-1-1 while he had towels wrapped around Martha's wrist. Ryan got off the phone with the help that is suppose to come, and then looked up to meet Jared's gaze. The boy's eyes were widen as he just stood completely frozen in utter fear of what he was watching before him. Ryan didn't have the time to get to Jared since he was most worried about his wife bleeding out._

 _"Ryan!" A familiar voice shouted._

 _"Rose!" Ryan yelled._

 _Entering the Scott home was a medic women and her partner, Ryan knew Rose for a few years and are good friends. Rose and her partner started to look after Martha, and Ryan finally moved away from his wife to his son. Ryan knelt down and looked at his son with a worry look, he placed a hand on Jared's shoulder only to get him to flinch back. Jared's eyes finally met Ryan's gaze._

 _"Jared," Ryan says._

 _Jared didn't speak his eyes were full of tears that began to slide down the side of his face._

 _"Ryan, you want to come along?" Rose asks._

 _Ryan nods, "Yes." Ryan turns to his son, "Jared go over next door to Omar's. I'll call Mrs. Ellis from the ride to the hospital, I'll get you soon." Ryan said._

 _Ryan didn't need to say more, Jared just took off running away from his father and from his home._

 _-Present-_

Jared exhaled deeply and then he heard knocking at the front door. The boy forced himself to get up and make his way downstairs, when Jared opened the front his expression changed from sadden to a false smile. Standing in front of him was his friends. Actually, Jared was more confused then pretending to be happy to see his friends.

"Guys, I thought you were seeing a movie?" Jared asks.

KZ enters first and rested her arm on Jared's shoulder, "Yeah about that. We thought we'd hang out with you." KZ said.

Hunter still had his arms crossed on his chest, "Actually you made the final choice. I'd rather be watching that horror film." Hunter said.

Jared looks at them, "Please don't make me the reason you didn't go. You should go and have fun." Jared said.

Jenny looks at her cousin, "And you should too." Jenny says.

Jared rubs his hands through his hair, "I- don't know."

Omar looks at his best friend, "Listen dude. You've been beating yourself up about this since you were ten. Come on, you gotta let out some steam or maybe just get it off your mind." Jared said.

Jared shrugs, "I don't know."

KZ walks next to Jared and wraps her arm around his, "Why don't we visit someone?"

"Who?" Jared asks.

KZ smiles faintly, "Omar and Jenny mentioned how you haven't seen your mom since today ten years ago. Besides, I think you'd want to see her and I am positive she'd like to see you." KZ said.

Jared looks from her to the others, he looks down and hid his face before he looks up to KZ. He nods and forms a faint smile even though deep down inside he was terrified to see his mom again. Jenny texted Brooke telling her that Jared is leaving with them for a while, Omar grabbed his keys for his car and unlocked it for the gang to pile in. Jared sat in the passenger seat while Hunter, Jenny, and KZ sat in the back. Omar got the directions from Jared to the nursing home and once they pulled up Jared was getting as nervous as he stopped by the other day.

Omar glanced at Jared, "You ready?"

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

The women from before was at the front desk, she remembered Jared's face and gave him the "one minute" look while she was still talking to someone on the phone. Jared felt nervous, until he felt Jenny place a hand on her shoulder with a smile. The Omar placed a hand on his shoulder as well, Jared saw Omar smile and Jared nods. Hunter even placed his hand on a shoulder, Jared turns to see Hunter grin. Lastly, Jared felt a hand wrap around his arm. He sees KZ holding onto his arm with a soft smile.

The women got off the phone, "So you brought back up. To make sure you don't run off this time." The women said.

Jared nods, "Yeah. I think this time I'm ready." Jared said.

The women smiles, "Follow me. She's in the library."

"Thank you, ma'am." Jenny says.

"My name is Ruby, and Scooter over there should know that." Ruby says with a smile.

"Scooter?" Omar asks while chuckling.

Ruby begins to walk with the teens following, "Yeah _'scooter'_ since he is quick and vanishes suddenly." Ruby said.

KZ glances at Jared, "Yeah he does that sometimes." She still smiles at him.

They reached the library and Ruby excuses herself. The teens were scouting from the outside where Jared's mom was, but when they heard Jenny gasp and point they saw Jared's mom for the first time. She was reading Grapes Of Wrath, one of Jared's favorites. Jenny glanced to her cousin and noticed how he wasn't so tensed anymore. He pulled his arm away from KZ's hold and began to enter the library. Jared passed a few rows of books and a few patients in the home before stopping in front of the chair where his mom was sitting at.

"Mom," Jared says.

Martha's eyes shifted from the book and above her, "Ja- Jared?"

Her eyes began to tear up, sudden joy and happiness appeared on her face. She stood up and looked at her son with a smile on her face, she touched his shoulders and looked at him. She took one hand and brushed his hair back, then kissed his forehead before hugging him. She held onto him tightly afraid that he'd leave her alone in this place. Jared was unsure to hug her back but he did.

Martha let go and says, "You came? You came?"

Jared nods, "Yeah. I'm here." He says.

Martha smiles, "I knew you'd come. I knew you'd see me again." She says.

Jared nods and looks down, "I had to after what happened I- was too afraid to see you." Jared said.

Martha nods with a frown remembering the day, "I know it must have been. I know it shouldn't have been you who found me like that, or even saw me like that. But I am a changed person, I am on medication and I act as if there is nothing wrong." Martha said.

Jared smiles faintly, "I believe you."

Martha saw the teens poking their heads into the library, "Are they with you?"

Jared nods, "Yeah." Jared motions to the others.

Jenny, Omar, Hunter, and KZ walk over in that direction.

"Jennifer? Oh wow you've grown up." Martha said.

"It's good to see you again, Aunt Martha." Jenny says.

Martha hugs her niece and then turns to Omar, "And look at you Omar. You use to be so chubby and now you've grown up to be a man." Martha says.

KZ pinches Omar's cheek, "Oh I'd love to see baby pictures."

Omar slaps her hand away, "Shut it."

Martha turns to KZ and Hunter, "Hi I am Jared's mom, Martha Scott."

"I'm Hunter Jacobson, ma'am." Hunter said.

Martha nods, "Nice to meet you."

KZ smiles, "I'm Katherine Z Walker, but I prefer to be called KZ." KZ said.

Martha smiles, "Noted." She says.

Jared pulls out from his jacket pocket something, "Since I came by I'd thought I'd give you something."

"Jared, you didn't have to." Martha says.

Jared holds out a book, "Yes I did."

Martha looked at the book and smiled, "My old King Arthur book. Jared, you kept it?"

Jared nods.

Omar nods, "He kept it with him forever."

Jenny nods, "He never went anywhere without it." She says.

Martha laughs and smiles. The teens and the adult smile and laugh in the library, outside the room was Ryan Scott. He'd usually visit his wife but seeing this he decided to leave, he assumed his wife would be too content with her son and his friends than seeing her husband like she does everyday.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

After everything that happened that day, Jared thought he'd be a nice guy and walk KZ home. Since they only lived a few blocks away, he didn't mind yet KZ kept objecting to it. Jenny lived next door to Jared and Omar lived across the street, while Hunter just got a ride from Omar to drive him home. Jared wanted to be nice to the Pink Ranger.

"You know I can walk alone." KZ says.

Jared nods, "I know."

KZ rolls her eyes, "If this is your plan at making me feel safe because I have a Power Ranger protecting me, well you are mistaken." KZ mocked with a grin on her face.

Jared grins, "No plan here."

KZ nods, "I see."

Jared looks up at her, "Thanks for today."

"What do you mean? Everyone did it with you." KZ said.

Jared nods and says, "I know but everyone was telling me how it your idea to ditch the movie and bring me to my mom. So thank you." Jared said.

KZ smiles, "You'd do the same for me- or any of us." She blushes.

Jared and KZ stop at her house, "Yeah I would."

KZ stops in front of her driveway, "You're going to be an amazing leader."

Jared nods, "And you're a great friend."

KZ smiles, "Later."

Jared waves, "Bye."

KZ heads up to her front door, and then stops. She turns around to watch Jared walk down the sidewalk in the direction of his home, then she unlocked her front door and enter. Jared stopped and turned around as he watched KZ unlock the front door, and enter. Jared smiles and continues to head off in the direction to his house.

 **So here is a new chapter, yay! I had a close shift yesterday and a morning shift today. You'd think not that many people would eat at a frozen yogurt place but I'm certainly wrong. Anyways I thought this chapter would be more emotional instead of action pact, but the next one will be.** **Also, this chapter was inspired by Jared Padalecki's campaign for Always Keep Fighting which is a campaign that is to raise awareness against mental illness, depression, anxiety, and addiction. If you go online on Jared Padalecki's twitter or Facebook page you can buy a shirt for this campaign. Which is what I did.**

 **Remember to be patient, I am a working girl. - Thank you, ICrzy**

 _NEXT TIME: You take your strides one swing at a time.  
_

 _In the next chapter: Just Keep Swimming_

 _Released On: Next Week_


	8. EP 8: Just Keep Swimming

**I do not own Power rangers! I only own the content! The characters were all created by decode9, Batmarcus, Ranger Red 2.0, Thewhatzupwriter26, and myself! Thank you for the support and hope you all enjoy!**

 **SUMMARY: Throughout time our world has been inflicted by dangerous foes from different locations and from different times. Rangers from different places of the worlds and even across the galaxy. The ranger community is large and being apart of it is a big responsibility. This new generation of rangers must face off against a new threat and hope their new powers can protect the world.**

 _Rangers:_

 _Red: Jared Scott_  
 _Blue: Omar Ellis_  
 _Yellow: Jennifer/Jenny Callahan_  
 _Green: Hunter Jacobson_  
 _Pink: Katherine/KZ Walker_

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

In _"The Batcave"_ , Adam comes downstairs to see the rangers sparring. Omar against Jared, and Jenny against KZ. However, as Adam reached the training mats and Alpha, who was cheering silently, the mentor noticed they were one ranger short. Hunter wasn't there, which explained why there wasn't complaining or some king of fighting beginning among them.

"Where is Hunter?" Adam asks.

The rangers stopped sparring and looked among each other, "He's at swimming." Jenny said.

"Swimming? He's on the swim team?" Adam asks.

KZ nods, "Yeah he said they started some conditioning and he mentioned how he wasn't able to go to the pool all summer." KZ said.

Omar nods as well, "He was saying how out of practice he was." Omar said.

Adam sighs, "I'm not mad but he should have mentioned it." He says.

Jared then took a stand, "Sorry Adam, that's my fault. He mentioned it to me before but I forgot to tell you." Jared said.

Adam nods, "Very well." Adam said though he knew his ranger was covering for his teammate.

Adam walks over to the monitor and Alpha follows. Jared turns to his team and noticed them giving him a weird look. Jenny was smiling, Omar had a grin on his face, and KZ leaned forward with her arm on his shoulder with a grin across her face.

"What?" He asks.

KZ giggles, "You are actually taking the fall for Hunter. That's so cute." KZ said.

Jared shakes his head, "Am not."

Omar looks at his friend, "Dude then why cover for him?" Omar asks.

Jared looks at his friend, "Because he is apart of our team. And as the leader, I thought I'd take the responsibility." Jared said.

Jenny grins, "He means he'll take the fall." Jenny said.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

Hunter pushes himself to the surface and inhales the oxygen that was awaiting him. He pulls himself out of the pool to find a teammate of his standing there with a stopwatch in his hands, he lowered his hand to Hunter. Hunter took it and the guy helped him up. The guy before Hunter had dirty blonde hair and green eyes, he had some freckles across his face.

"So, what was my time?" Hunter asks.

"Faster than last time by a second." He said.

Hunter looked a bit shocked, "Really?"

The guy showed him, "I'm not joking. Look for yourself." He says.

The guy hands Hunter the stopwatch and Hunter looks at the time, "Damn. And I thought I had gotten slow since I missed the pool all summer."

The guy glanced at Hunter, "Yeah where were you? I thought we were going to be life guards for the summer?" The guy asks.

Hunter shrugs, "I don't know, Dean. I had to babysit Danny all summer." Hunter said.

The guy, Dean, nods, "I see."

Hunter turns to him, "You ready for try-outs?" Hunter asks.

Dean smirks, "You kidding. I am ready to make it to varsity." Dean said.

Hunter chuckles, "First thing is first, you gotta make varsity." Hunter said.

Dean lightly shoves Hunter, "And I will." Dean said.

The two guys chuckled among each other and went into the locker room to change from their swim suits to their normal clothes. Once they finished changing, they were heading out from the swim center and Hunter heard the sound of his morpher beeping. Dean gave his teammate a strange look. Hunter looked from his morpher to his teammate.

"What's that, dude?" Dean asks.

"Um, its an alarm. I gotta head home." Hunter said.

Dean frowns, "Ah no fair." Dean said.

Hunter grins, "Sorry dude. Gotta jet." Hunter says and sprints to his vehicle.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

The rangers were morphed and battling the lizard monsters in front of them, and this time a new monster. This monster looked to be a water like lizard, it was colored blue and had different shades of blue scales. Its fangs and claws were large as well as it had spikes on is tail and back. Hunter came in, punching the first lizard that was in his way. Jenny glanced up after firing her gun at the row of lizards in her way, and smiled underneath her helmet.

KZ did a back flip and stood next to Hunter, "Nice of you to show up."

Hunter rolls his eyes under his helmet, "Oh shut up."

Once all the lizard monsters were defeat the rangers stood in a line in front of their new blue foe, "Who are you?" Jared demanded.

"How dare you rudely speak to me in such tone, my name is Aqua. I am a water dragon." Aqua said.

"Water dragon?" Omar repeated.

"Are you that dense, boy? Yes I am a water dragon." Aqua said.

Hunter grins, "Well you won't be one for long." Hunter said.

Hunter charge in first with his daggers in each hand, however once he reached the water dragon there was a large amount of water that came out of the dragon's mouth which made it difficult for Hunter to get to him. Hunter was thrown back by the pressure of the water and he demorphed. Jenny rushed over to Hunter's aid, as Omar and Jared ran in with KZ trailing right behind them. However, the same time happened but this time the rangers did not power down. Aqua grinned and went to attack again but suddenly appearing was Drago, he turned and grinned at Jared.

"Sorry to intrude, but Aqua is coming with me." Drago said.

Before they could do or say anything, Drago and Aqua vanished. Jared went to run in their direction but stopped where they vanished. A glare appeared on the Red Ranger's face before powering down, he turned to KZ and Omar. Both rangers held a concerned look until they heard groaning. They turn to see a powered down Jenny, knelt down by Hunter.

"Hunter, you okay?" Jenny asks.

Hunter snaps, "I'm fine!"

Jared got defensive, "You don't yell at her!"

Hunter glares, "Or what? You'll let the enemy get away again?"

Omar got in the middle of them, "Whoa guys. Calm down."

KZ placed a hand on Jared's shoulder, "It's not worth getting each other worked up."

Jared glares.

KZ glanced from Jared to Jenny and finally to Hunter, "We should focus on finding Aqua and stopping him. But first, we need to make sure Hunter is alright."

Hunter stands, "I'm fine, ever thought about that." Hunter said.

KZ sighs, "Fine. How about we split up, make is easier to find the enemy." KZ said.

Omar nods, "I'm okay with that."

Jared nods, "I'll go with-." He was cut off.

"Omar and myself with go with Jared, Hunter and Jenny are together." KZ said.

Jenny blushes, "Wh- What?"

Hunter rolls his eyes, "Whatever."

Jared pulls out his morpher, "Call if anything seems out of the usual."

Hunter glanced at Jared, "Okay _'mom'_." Hunter says.

Jared glared at Hunter for a second, "You let Jenny get hurt and you'll deal with me." Jared said.

Jenny stepped in the middle of it, "Jared, I'm a big gi- girl. It'll be okay." Jenny said.

With that said Jenny and Hunter went east and Jared, KZ, and Omar went west to reach out Aqua.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

Jenny and Hunter walked in utter silence, Jenny glanced up at Hunter before he looked at her, she glanced away. Hunter gave her a look before rolling his eyes. Jenny fumbles with her fingers nervously before she opened her mouth to say something but then closed it again. She was certain Hunter wouldn't want to talk to her, until.

"Look, I'm sorry for blowing up on you." Hunter says.

Jenny nods, "You're forgiven." Jenny said.

Hunter smirks, "It seems like Jared brings out the worse in me." He says.

Jenny smiles, "It's funny. He says the same thing about you too." Jenny said.

Hunter looks at her, "It's nice to hear you talk without that stutter." He said.

Jenny nods, "It- It's slowly going away." She says.

"I see."

The two stopped at a crosswalk, it had the red hand saying they needed to stop. The two got silent again. Hunter awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, and Jenny was biting the bottom of her lip. People were standing behind them that wanted to cross the same crosswalk as them.

"So- um, how was swimming?" Jenny asks.

Hunter glanced at her, "It went well. Like always of course." He said.

Jenny nods, "So you're really good." She said

Hunter grins, "I wouldn't say I'll be bringing home a gold medal in the Olympics but I'm not terrible." Hunter said.

Jenny looks at him, "Don't sell yourself too short. You're- a great person, and I bet you are just as great in the water at your swim meets." Jenny said.

Hunter was slightly flustered but was trying to keep it hidden, "I see."

The light changed so they began to walk again. There was another awkward moment where no one was speaking. Hunter glanced at Jenny and then looked forward again, he wanted to speak and wasn't sure on what to even say.

"So you think I am a great person?" Hunter asks.

Jenny looks at him with a smile, "Yeah I do. You use your wit to di- distance yourself from any kind of socializing. I would know what it's like to be pushed away, but I don't do it by choice." Jenny said.

Hunter nods, "Because of that stutter." He said.

Jenny nods, "Exactly." She said.

Hunter nods and glanced at her, "You're not that bad, Jenny." He said.

Jenny blushes, "Neither are you, Hunter." She says.

The two turn the corner and look down an ally, there they spot Aqua and Drago. The two rangers nodded at each other.

"Jared, we found them." Hunter said into the morpher.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

Drago and Aqua were talking until a blast hit them which was shockingly to both dragons. The beasts turned to see the Yellow and Green Ranger standing at the end of the ally. Jenny held onto her gun tightly and Hunter held onto his daggers just as tight. Drago held a smirk on his scaly face.

"Looks like we've been discovered." Drago said.

Aqua opened his mouth and water came rushing out hitting the rangers. The pressure caused them to collide with a parked car on the other end of the street, the park alarm went off. The people on the sidewalk began to run in panic. Jenny stood up with Hunter's help as they got into a fighting stance.

"We are going to defeat you!" Hunter yells.

"Oh yeah," Aqua says, "Let's see it."

Hunter went to run at Aqua like last time but water came out of the beast's mouth, however it didn't hit him like before. Instead he was tackled onto the ground by a red blur. Jared had football tackled Hunter onto the ground to avoid his teammate from getting hit by the water blast. KZ and Omar jumped next to Jenny, who was pointing her blaster at Aqua and Drago.

"Looks like the rest of your worthless team has shown up," Drago said.

Jared stands, "Drago."

"Red Ranger," Drago spoke.

Jared turned to Hunter and held his hand out, "Let's end it."

Hunter nods, "Right."

Now all rangers fully standing, they all charged in. When Aqua went to launch water in their direction, the Yellow Ranger fired her gun blast directly into the mouth of Aqua. Which damaged the beast. KZ ran in and swung her bow staff at him, which caused Aqua to fall onto the ground only to get up to see Omar and Hunter charging at Aqua with their weapons. When the Blue and Green Ranger strike their weapons at Aqua, it caused an explosion meaning the beast was destroyed.

"Looks, like this is my que to leave." Drago turned around to see Jared standing behind him.

"Not so fast." Jared said.

Drago smirks, "Oh ranger. Do not worry, we'll have out chance at a worthy battle just the two of us. Just not yet, but in due time." Drago said and then vanished.

Jared glared, "Darn it."

However, him and the rest of the rangers powered down. KZ jumped on Jenny while the two cheered, Omar shook Hunter's hand with a soft smile. Jared turned his head to his team and formed a slight smile on his face. Omar and Jared high fived, Jenny hugged her cousin, and then Jared saw Hunter walk over.

"We did good today, leader." Hunter said.

Jared nods, "Yeah you all did." Jared said.

KZ jumps on Jared's back, "Well we just defeated Aqua and I think we should celebrate."

Jenny nods, "And I think Hunter should pay." She smiles.

Omar nods and clasped his hands together, "I'm down for that."

Jared nods as KZ climbs off of him, "What do you say?"

Hunter nods, "Sure why not. But I'm picking the place." Hunter said.

Jenny smiles, "Well what are we waiting for!"

Jenny drags a hold of Hunter's wrist and begins to run, Omar smiles and begins to walk behind. Jared felt KZ grab a hold of his arm and began to drag him, until Jared started to walk. Once the five all were walking together, they were talking and laughing like a normal team. It was quite nice to see them so relaxed and so much like a normal team.

Hunter looks at Jenny as they were walking, "You know what I've been thinking about?"

"What?" Jenny asks.

"Well if I am a great person like you said then you're a better person, mouse." Hunter said.

"Mouse?" Jenny asks.

"Your nick name, since you're so quiet half the time." Hunter said with a grin.

Jenny smiles, "Well if I am mouse then you're wolf cause you tend to be a lone wolf." Jenny said.

Hunter chuckles, "At least it makes me sound bad ass."

Omar leaned forward, "What does?"

Jenny and Hunter share a laugh, "Nothing." They both said.

Omar frowns, "Oh come on guys."

Jared and KZ glanced at each other, "Looks like Jenny has a crush on Hunter." KZ said.

Jared sighs and nods, "I know. I can't tell Jen who to fall in love with." Jared said.

KZ nods, "That's noble of you." She says and giggles.

 **Hi everyone! Another chapter of Jurassic Squad is here! I could have gotten this done sooner because I had the last two days off including today, but I was being a bit lazy about it and relaxing. Anyways, here is the new chapter and I hope you enjoy it. Hope y'all like the Hunter and Jenny moments in this chapter.**

 **Remember I am a working girl, so be patients with the updates. -Thank you, ICrzy**

 _NEXT TIME: You will do anything in your power to free your friend, even if that means endangering yourself in order to save them.  
_

 _In the next chapter: Got The Blues_

 _Released On: Next Week_


	9. EP 9: Got The Blues

**I do not own Power rangers! I only own the content! The characters were all created by decode9, Batmarcus, Ranger Red 2.0, Thewhatzupwriter26, and myself! Thank you for the support and hope you all enjoy!**

 **SUMMARY: Throughout time our world has been inflicted by dangerous foes from different locations and from different times. Rangers from different places of the worlds and even across the galaxy. The ranger community is large and being apart of it is a big responsibility. This new generation of rangers must face off against a new threat and hope their new powers can protect the world.**

 _Rangers:_

 _Red: Jared Scott_  
 _Blue: Omar Ellis_  
 _Yellow: Jennifer/Jenny Callahan_  
 _Green: Hunter Jacobson_  
 _Pink: Katherine/KZ Walker_

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

It was Saturday morning, and the rangers were volunteering with other seniors to help clean up and make the Youth Center in Clover Hill look nice. Monitoring them were adults who were in charge of the Youth Center, one of the adults was Adam. The rangers noticed that Adam was friendly with an African American women, they seemed to have some kind of history between them. Jenny and KZ were with a smaller group, painting the wall to remove all the spray paint. Hunter, Jared, and Omar were in a group that was cleaning up the trash surrounding the building. Omar tossed a paper ball that was on the ground into Hunter's bucket. Hunter turned to the Blue Ranger, giving him a look. While Omar just impressed that he made the shot.

"I think mister Omar Ellis should try-out for the basketball team this year." Omar said talking about himself in the third person.

Jared couldn't help but smirk, "Sure Omar can handle that?" Jared asks.

Omar made a face at his best friend, "Stop that. Besides, we've been playing at the park near our place since we were ten. Heck, you should try-out." Omar said.

Jared shakes his head, "Eh not my thing." Jared said as he picked up some trash.

Omar frowns, "Come on. We have to do something together for our senior year." Omar said.

Jared turns to Omar, "We do enough together anyways." Jared said.

Hunter walks over with a grin, "Awe Omar are you coming out to Jared. You have feelings for him?"

Omar threw some trash at the Green Ranger, who only chuckled. Jared backed off, as Omar and Hunter were throwing trash at each other. The staff began to run other, which got Jenny and KZ's attention. Jenny smiles softly while shaking her head, she mutters something to KZ. Omar looks up to see Jenny and KZ looking at them, he sees KZ wave and he waves back only to see she was waving at Jared. Omar turned to see Jared have his soft smile on his face, this got Omar unaware that Hunter dumped his trash can over top Omar's head.

"Okay, Ellis and Jacobson enough!" Shouted a staff member.

Omar and Hunter were separated, and as Omar was walking to a different group he noticed how Jared smiled as KZ walked over. The two were talking, and by their body language they seemed to have some kind of connection. Omar frowns and just sulks as he walks away.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

At Smooth Grove, the rangers were sitting at a booth on the other end of the smoothie place. The place was an ideal hanging out place for teenagers, with great music and old school arcade games. In the booth the guys sat on one side as the girls sat on the other side. The waiter had come over with their smoothies, he placed it on their table and walked away.

"What kind of smoothie is that?" KZ asks Hunter.

"It's mango kale, and it's good." Hunter said.

Jenny made a face, "Sounds gross."

Hunter looks at Jenny, "Oh yeah. What did you get, mouse?" He asks.

"Almond mocha, it's high on protein." Jenny says.

Hunter nods, "Sounds gross."

Jenny stuck out her tongue, "Eat it wolf." Jenny said.

KZ chuckles, "You two. Seriously."

Omar looks at KZ, "What did you get KZ?"

KZ glances to Omar, "Green Tea Tango." KZ said and took a sip.

Omar smirks, "Well I got Apple Kiwi." Omar said.

Jared grins, "Isn't that on the kid's menu?" He asks.

Omar shakes his head, "No."

The others looked on the menu, "Yeah it is." Hunter said.

"No it isn't." Omar said.

Jenny pulls her menu to Omar, "See."

Omar folds his arms on his chest, "Well what did you order Jared?" He asks.

Jared looks at his friend, "Orange Vanilla." Jared said.

KZ made a face at Jared, "Aren't you so original." She smirks.

Jared smiles softly, "And you are?" He asks.

KZ looks directly at him, "Yeah."

Omar frowns, "So um- anyone see any good movies lately?" Omar asks.

Hunter nods, "Yeah this horror film. It was low budget because its an Indie film but it was totally awesome." Hunter said.

Jenny looks at Hunter, "You like horror films?"

Hunter nods, "Heck yeah. I say we have a movie night sometime." He said.

KZ jumps for the idea, "Yes! We could have it at my place, my folks are usually never home so it'll be easier to have no parents being well, parents."

Jared nods as after he took a sip of his smoothie, "I'm down for that. What about you, Big O?"

Omar snapped out of his thought, "Huh? Oh yeah."

Jared looks at Omar all worried and then says, "Hey Omar. I think I left my wallet in my car, can you come with me?" He asks.

Omar nods, "Sure."

The two excuse themselves to head outside. Once they reached the outside, Omar was stopped by Jared. Omar turns to Jared a bit confused, Jared placed his hands in his pants pockets looking at his friend a bit confused.

"What's up?" Jared asks.

"Nothing's up." Omar said.

"Could've fooled me." Jared says.

Omar looks down then up, "What is up with you?"

"Pardon?" Jared asks.

Omar looks at his friend, "You. You have an amazing family, a dad who is super smart and respected while my dad is a news anchor and is joked around town. You have a sister who basically listens to you, while my siblings don't even talk to me let alone want to be seen with me. Your personality, you seem to make people smile and happy when they're around you. Your damn talent for basketball and yet you don't even give trying out a shot." Omar said.

"Wait is that what this is about? Basketball?" Jared asks.

"And why are you flirting with KZ?" Omar asks.

Jared looked puzzled, "What?" He spoke.

"You heard me, why are you flirting with her?" Omar asks.

Jared pulls his hands from his pockets, "Dude. I'm not flirting and besides what's the big deal if I am?"

"Because dude, I like her." Omar said.

Jared frowns, "Okay. And you're mad at me for talking to her?" Jared asks.

Omar shakes his head, "No. It's just- your breaking the bro code for trying to hook up with a bro's crush."

Jared lifts his arms up, "I didn't even know you had a crush on her!" He yells.

"Well I do." Omar says seriously.

Suddenly they hear, "Did you find your wallet, Jared?"

The two turn around to see KZ, Jenny, and Hunter. Jared turns to Omar, he was about to say something when there was a blast that hit the Smooth Grove causing a small explosion near the rangers. The rangers were thrown slightly in the air and hit the ground hard, the five teens stood up and looked to see mime lizard with a blaster. The lizard mime fired the blaster at a civilian and the guy began to act differently than he usually does.

"Guys, let's morph." Jared said.

"Jurassic Squad! Power Rangers!" They all shouted.

They morphed into their colored suits, and ran over with their own personal weapons. The mime fired at the rangers a few times, and they had dodged the blasts. Jenny fired her gun at the mime, yet the lizard mime was able to avoid the attack. The lizard mime landed on top of a black SUV and fired his blaster at a random civilian who also began to act differently than usual.

"Who are you?" Jared asks.

"I am Refusor, I am the mime lizard who makes people refuse who they are." Refusor said.

"With that blaster of yours, I'm assuming." Hunter says.

Refusor points at Hunter, "Right on Green Ranger." Refusor said.

Omar chuckles, "Well we're taking you down." He said.

Refusor grins, "That certain Blue."

Just as Refusor said that, Omar went to charge but the mime lizard pointed his blaster at Omar. Jared turned and noticed this, he sprinted over and as Refusor pulled the trigger the blast did not hit Omar instead it hit Jared. The others gasped, and Omar didn't realized what had happened until he was on his butt on the ground. Jared was demorphed on the ground and Refusor chuckled as he hopped from one car to another before jumping onto the buildings.

"Jared!" Omar yells.

The other four powered down and knelt down next to Jared, the Red Ranger started to wake up but the rangers noticed something different his eyes shinned red for a second before they returned to hazel again. As Omar reached his hand down to help him, Jared grabbed his buddy's arm and pulled him down as Jared stood up. Omar nearly ate the ground before him and then turned to his friend.

"Dude, you okay?" Hunter asks.

Jared glares at Hunter, "I'm fine. Who asked you?" He spoke coldly.

Jenny looks at her cousin with a worry look, "Jared? Something isn't right."

Jared turns to her, "Yeah I know. I'm related to a loser who can't speak properly." Jared said.

KZ got in the middle of this, "Jared. This isn't you, Refusor hit you something that is making you act differently. We need Adam to figure out what to do." KZ said.

Jared shoves her back, "Actually no. I'm fine this way, I feel like this weight has been lifted off my shoulders and I don't have to listen to everyone's crap and pretend to care." Jared said with a smirk.

Omar stands, "Bro, this isn't you."

Jared turns to Omar with his smirk still present on his face, "Yeah its the new Jared Scott. And he isn't going anywhere."

Jared said that and began to walk off in the opposite direction from where Refusor went. The other rangers exchanged looks before turning to Omar.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

"Ay! Ay! Ay! Jared has been turned evil!" Alpha said.

Back at _"The Batcave",_ the rangers had explained to Adam what happened with Refusor and Jared being hit. Omar leaned against the wall from the others, he was feeling guilty and upset. He was blaming himself for his friend being like this, he was shaking his head with his self-pity in his head until he jolted when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was KZ, she had a worried look on her face.

"Omar?" Her voice sounded soft.

"It's my fault, I should've have ran in so foolishly." Omar said.

Jenny turns to Omar, "You couldn't have known that would happened."

Adam nods, "Jenny is right. You can't blame yourself, because that won't save Jared and the number of other civilians that Refusor affected." Adam said.

Hunter crosses his arms on his chest, "And how do we do that? We can't get near that mime lizard thing without him firing that blaster at us."

KZ turns to the others, "We just have to be quick about it."

Omar looks down, "He was so mad at me before hand." He mutters.

KZ turns to Omar, "What?"

"Jared and I, we were having an argument." Omar said.

"About what?" Jenny asks.

Omar looks at his friends, "It doesn't matter. I just- I don't want Jared to be hating me." Omar said.

Adam walks over to his student, "He won't. Now feeling guilty won't save him."

Jenny looks at Adam, "Then what will?"

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

Jared was walking through the park with no care in the world, that was until Refusor appeared in front of the changed Jared. He glared at the lizard mime and was about to attack but Refusor had shouted something about truce before the ranger could attack. Somehow a bit interested, he stopped and lowered his guard.

"I have a thought for you, Red." Refusor says.

Jared crosses his arms on his chest, "All ears."

"If you help me destroy the town, I'll let you take down your former team." Refusor said.

A grin appears on Jared's face, "Defeating them. Sounds interesting."

Refusor held his hand out, "What do we say? A partnership?"

Jared looks at the lizard and smirks, "What the hell."

-JURASSICSQUAD-

"Ay! Ay! Ay! Adam, Refusor is attacking again and I have troubling news!" Alpha said running from the monitor.

"What is it Alpha?" Adam asks.

The rangers and Adam looked directly at the little robot in _"The Batcave"._

"Jared is fighting with him." Alpha said.

KZ frowns, "No." Her voice sounded shattered.

Hunter sighs, "What do we even do?" He asks.

Omar walks over, "I can fight him. It'll distract Refusor enough for one of you to get the blaster from him and destroy him." Omar said.

Jenny turns, "But Omar?"

Omar shakes his head, "Look I screwed up. Jared is my friend and I am not going to let him stay this way." He said.

KZ looks at Omar, "Okay. Let's hurry."

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

The rangers were morphed up and spot Jared in his suit with his sword in his hands. Refusor stood behind the Red Ranger. Omar walked over in front of the others, as Jared noticed this he tossed Omar a different sword. The Blue Ranger caught the sword and looked at Jared with a confused expression underneath the helmet, Jared stepped forward as well.

"Looks like you wanted to go first, Omar." Jared said.

"I'm going to save you." Omar said.

Jared chuckles, "Save me? As if, I'm fine." Jared said.

Omar shakes his head, "No you're not."

The two rangers began to walk in a circle in a fighting stance until, Jared went in first. His blade clashed against Omar's blade that he was given. The two rangers began to duel it out, which kept Refusor drawn into it. This gave KZ, Jenny, and Hunter the moment to sneak behind Refusor to steal his blaster.

"Jared, you need to snap out of it!" Omar yelled.

Jared growls, "I need you to shut your mouth!"

Jared dodged Omar's blade and went to strike, only for Omar to block it. The sound of two blades connecting echoed in the battlefield. Jared was pushing hard, which was making Omar step backward however Omar wasn't giving up. Omar pushed Jared back and Jared stumbled, so Omar kicked his buddy on the chest sending him on his back. Refusor growled in rage but Jared got back up.

"You need to wake up, bud!" Omar yells.

"You need to shut your annoying mouth!" Jared yells back.

Just as Refusor was completely distracted, Hunter swiped the blaster and crushed it. The blaster was destroyed and it sparked as the gun was destroyed, this action caused Jared to power down and collapse onto the ground unconscious. Omar went to run over to him but turned to see the blaster destroyed, Refusor went to attack the rangers but Omar runs over with the sword he was given and stabs the sword through the beast. Omar stepped back and then watched as Refusor exploded. Hunter shielded Jenny from the blast and Omar did the same for KZ, however when the explosion died down the rangers demorphed. KZ quickly ran over to Jared, Omar watched this and noticed it wasn't just Jared having feelings begin to build for KZ but KZ had the same for Jared.

"Jared, you with me?" KZ asks.

Jared begins to moans and opens his hazel eyes, "Guys? What happened?" He asks.

Hunter looks at Jared, "What do you remember?"

Jared groans as he sits up, "Um that creep Refusor showed up and him about to blast Omar. After that nothing." Jared said.

Jenny looks down at her cousin, "Well Refusor hit you. And you weren't yourself." She says.

Jared looked at them, "What? Did I- hurt any of you?" He asks with worry.

KZ shakes her head, "No. Thanks to Omar's idea, you were saved and returned back to normal." She smiles.

Jared turns to her and smiles faintly before turning to Omar, "Thanks man."

Omar nods, "Don't mention it."

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

The rangers returned to Smooth Grove to hang out after their victory, Omar and Jared were at the pool table playing a game. Jenny was learning how to play an old school game of Pac Man from Hunter, while KZ just cheered on. Jared hit the solid blue color ball in the hole and turned to Omar, Jared had a frown on his face and rubbed his hand behind his neck.

"Look man, sorry about before. I shouldn't break the bro code." Jared said.

Omar shakes his head, "No. I should apologize. I got jealous, I didn't realized that it wasn't just you flirting. I have to realized, KZ and I won't happen." Omar said.

Jared nods, "I'm sorry." He said and missed his hit.

Omar shakes his head, "It's okay." He said after he got himself ready to hit the white and yellow ball.

Jared glanced at Omar, "You sure?"

Omar hits the white and yellow ball in the hole, "Yeah. Besides, who am I to stand in the way of true love?"

Jared shrugs, "Okay. But you sure you're cool?"

Omar grins, "I'm sure man. Besides, if she was going to date any of us I'm glad its you." He said.

Jared smiles softly, "Okay but still remember one thing. You're my best friend, dude." Jared said.

Omar chuckles, "I know man."

Jared leans forward and hits the solid yellow ball in the hole, "And maybe we can both try-out for the basketball team."

Omar looks at Jared, "Really?"

Jared nods, "Really."

KZ looks at Jared, Jared looks at KZ. The two share eye contact and smile. Omar noticed this and sighs, he nudges his friend. Jared glanced at him, with a confused look on his face.

"Go talk to her." Omar said.

"You sure?" Jared asks.

Omar nods, "Yeah I'll go see what mouse and wolf are up to?" Omar asked using Jenny's and Hunter's nick names.

Jared nods and placed a hand on Omar's shoulder, "Thanks man."

Omar walked over to the Pac Man machine where Jenny was playing with Hunter explaining her to run from the ghosts until she died. That changed when Hunter took controls again, he was a beast at the game. Omar and Jenny were cheering, until Omar glanced over at Jared and KZ. Jared and KZ were by the pool tables, KZ leaning against the pool table with a flirtly smile on her face. Jared seemed to be laughing about something and then Omar saw KZ reach to hold Jared's hand. The two rangers blushes, and KZ got pinker when Jared kissed her on the cheek. Omar grinned and turned back to the game that Hunter was playing.

"Oh Jar, you owe me big." Omar muttered to himself.

 **Hey everyone! Here is a new chapter! I may be able to update because something happened at my work, a water break which I am uncertain when the water break will be fixed. So I thought I'd update a new chapter. So here is the new chapter, I hope you like it.**

 _NEXT TIME: Snow in September, something doesn't add up._

 _In the next chapter: Christmas In September_

 _Released On: Next Week_


	10. EP 10: Christmas In September

**I do not own Power rangers! I only own the content! The characters were all created by decode9, Batmarcus, Ranger Red 2.0, Thewhatzupwriter26, and myself! Thank you for the support and hope you all enjoy!**

 **SUMMARY: Throughout time our world has been inflicted by dangerous foes from different locations and from different times. Rangers from different places of the worlds and even across the galaxy. The ranger community is large and being apart of it is a big responsibility. This new generation of rangers must face off against a new threat and hope their new powers can protect the world.**

 _Rangers:_

 _Red: Jared Scott_  
 _Blue: Omar Ellis_  
 _Yellow: Jennifer/Jenny Callahan_  
 _Green: Hunter Jacobson_  
 _Pink: Katherine/KZ Walker_

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

Adam looked out the window of his apartment, he sees snow falling from the clouds above. It was six o'clock in the morning. The adult, puts on a jacket and steps outside. He reaches his hand out and feels the snow on his hands. He pulls back looking at the sky rather curious and also concerned.

"It's September, why is there snow? More importantly, why is it snowing in California?" Adam spoke to himself.

Adam steps back into his apartment, he turns his attention back at the window one last time.

"I have a bad feeling about this." He mutters.

Snow was covering Clover Hill, something that rarely happened.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

KZ kicked the snow with her boots, "I can't believe we got a snow day."

Jenny nods, "I- I know. Snow in September."

Hunter grabs some snow to make a snow ball, "Who cares! It's a day off!"

Hunter threw the snow ball at Jenny, "Hunter!" She yells.

Hunter was shocked when Jenny threw a snow ball back at him. Jenny and Hunter were throwing snow balls at each other, then Omar joined in after Jenny missed Hunter and hit him. KZ walked away from the chaos to Jared, he was leaning against the light pole. She noticed how he was in deep thought over something.

"Everything okay, Jared?" KZ asks.

Jared snapped himself out of his thought, "Huh?"

KZ pokes him on the forehead, "Lost you in that mind of yours." She smiles.

Jared flusters, "Yeah um sorry."

KZ smiles softly, "Don't be. Now, let's get these children to calm down so we won't be late for training." KZ said.

Jared nods, "Yeah. But don't you think the whole snow thing is weird, I mean like Jenny said it's September." Jared said.

KZ shrugs, "Eh. Blame global warming." She says.

Jared shrugs and then feels KZ grab his arm and drag him in the direction of Hunter, Jenny, and Omar.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

Adam leans forward at the monitors, "Something isn't right, Alpha." He mutters.

Alpha nods, "I agree, Adam. Temperature like this in September is very unusual." Alpha said.

Adam turns his head to his robot friend, "Think its an attack?"

Alpha nods his bot head, "Very likely."

Before Adam could say anything else, he hears the sounds of the teenagers coming down their serect passage way to their HQ. He hears Hunter and Omar going at each other's throat, followed by KZ stepping in while Jared awkwardly stood back while Jenny tried to get both boys to knock it off. The usual.

"Yo, Adam. Why is the weather all wack out there?" Hunter asks.

Adam sighs, "That is a very good question."

Jenny looks at Adam, "It's- It's really that abnormal?"

Adam nods as he walks forward toward them, "Temperature during this usual time in the year doesn't each cold enough for snow. Heck, California usually never gets snow. This just strange."

Jared glanced at their mentor, "Think it could be an attack?"

Adam looks at Jared, "If its an attack it hasn't shown up on the monitors."

Omar leans against the wall, "Think the alarm is broken?" He asks.

Alpha shakes his head, "Adam and I repaired it last night after you went home." Alpha said.

Hunter turns to Adam, "Dude, you need a date and not the bot."

KZ slaps Hunter upside the head, "Dude. That isn't going to do a single thing to help the situation." She says.

Adam sighs, "Look. For now, I suggest you guys scout the town. Find anything odd and strange, besides the weather. Alpha and I will stay here where we can monitor the city and try to find the location of whatever is causing this." Adam said.

Jared nods, "Sounds like a plan. Hunter, Jenny, and myself will take the east side of town. Omar and KZ can take the west side of town. Communicate with our morphers if anything strange is going on." Jared said.

KZ nods, "Okay."

Omar grins, "Looks like its you and me." He eyes KZ.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

Omar and KZ walked the streets, in the few inches of snow in the usually hot day. They were able to wear a light jacket without freezing, the strange weather was odd and unusual. Omar noticed how KZ was more focused on finding this thing that even talking, which kind of made Omar frown. KZ saw the Blue Ranger frown and nudged him.

"Everything good, Omar?" KZ asks.

Omar nods, "Yeah."

KZ glanced at him, "I'd like you to know that I'm not trying to give you mix signals." KZ says.

Omar shrugs, "Oh you- you haven't."

KZ sighs, "I had did I?"

Omar glanced at her, "Honestly?"

She nods, "Honestly."

Omar looks forward as they walk, "Well I had a crush on you when we first became rangers. I thought you felt the same way, but it was hard to tell when you were always teasing Hunter and it was so hard to tell what was going on between you and Jared." Omar said.

KZ frowns, "Oh I see."

Omar turns to her, "You like Jared, huh?"

KZ looks at him, "It's strange. He is usually so quiet and so distant but he is so nice and says the right thing." She said.

Omar just nodded.

KZ turns back to him, "Sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." She said.

Omar shakes his head, "No its fine. I never had a chance anyways." He said.

KZ forced Omar to walking, "Listen you will find someone. I promise you, you will find love." KZ said.

Omar nods, "If you say so." He said.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

On the other end of town, the other three saw people running away from something. Jenny pulled out her morpher and called KZ to tell her and Omar what was going on. The three went into an ally and morphed into their ranger suits. Then jumped out to face whatever monster was causing this. Standing before them was an icy looking lizard monster. There was ice horns going down its back and his teeth were sharp as can be.

"Looks like we found the strange thing causing the snow." Hunter said.

Jared glanced at Hunter, "Thanks for pointing that out."

Jenny fires her gun, "Quit bickering and fight already!" She yells.

That got the two males to head in quickly. Jared went to slash his blade at the ice lizard, but the beast made an ice shield that Jared slammed his face into. Hunter nearly chuckled as he saw that, but did not notice the ice lizard breathe ice below where he was about to walk. Hunter slid on the ice and fell on his back.

"Son of a bitch!" Hunter tried to sit up but fell back on his back, "Ouch!"

Jenny fired her gun at the ice lizard, the blast from her gun was causing the ice lizard to melt. Jared saw that, he glanced at his cousin's gun and then the ice lizard began to head in her direction. Jared quickly stood up, well as quick as someone on ice could stand up, and sped over to stop the ice lizard. He blocked the large ice sword with his own sword.

"So gotta name?" Jared asks.

Hunter slowly is standing, "Can we just call it a pain in our ass!"

The ice lizard chuckles, "You humans are interesting creatures."

"How so?" Jared asks.

"You relay so much on one an other, I do not need the help of friends." The ice lizard said.

"Well that's your flaw!" Shouted Omar.

Omar and KZ stood in their ranger suits. Omar helped Hunter up completely, and KZ stood in front of Jenny but just barely behind Jared and his blade.

"My flaw? Ha, I believe it is your flaw." The ice lizard said.

Jared pushed further with his sword until the ice lizard's ice sword broke, but that wasn't it. The ice lizard launched ice ninja stars at Jared, sending him flying back and stuck up against the wall. Jenny turned and gasped, KZ had a worry look but turned around.

"You piece of work." KZ said.

Omar stabbed at the ice lizard with his spear only for the spear breaking through the ice body of the ice lizard, but the spear being stuck in the body. Omar struggled to pull it out, but nothing it was stuck. The ice lizard turned to him, and breathed ice at his feet causing Omar to be stuck where he stood. Hunter ran in with his daggers in both hands but the ice lizard breathe ice on the ground causing Hunter to slip again and the ice lizard breathe ice on Hunter's hands and legs keeping him there.

KZ turns to Jenny before the ice lizard turned to them, "Turn your settings up. I'll hold mister ice man."

Jenny nods. She reached on her gun to the level setting on the power of the blast, it was set at two so Jenny moved it to five. KZ, being an ice skater, was not affected by the ice. She was graceful and elegant when fighting, even with her bow staff. She managed to avoid the ice lizard's ice breathe and slipping like Hunter failed to do. KZ skated back to Jenny, Jenny nods.

"What are you two planning?" The ice lizard asks.

Jenny nods, "Oh nothing." She grins.

The ice lizard went to breathe ice in their direction, but Jenny open fired her blaster at the ice lizard. The blast from Jenny's gun overpowered the ice and caused the ice lizard to melt into a puddle. The ice lizard being melted away, caused the snow to slowly begin to melt as well as the sun begin to show from the dark clouds to now white clouds and clear sky.

"Good job!" KZ shouts.

Jenny smiles, "Thanks."

Jared landed after the ice ninja stars melted, Omar began to move after his feet were freed, and Hunter groaned as he stood hoping that nothing was going to cause him to fall again. The five rangers powered down and began to cheer on their victory, well Jenny's victory.

"Good job, Jen." Jared says.

Jenny smiles, "Thanks Jared." She felt him hug her.

Omar nods, "Quite impressive. Both of you girls." He said.

KZ placed her arm on Jenny's shoulder, "Well we are girls after all. Quite geniuses if I may say so." She said.

Hunter rolls his eyes, "Let's not get carried away."

KZ points at Hunter's chest, "Shut it before I beat your ass back down."

KZ and Hunter begin to go at it, before Jenny jumps in to pull the two apart. Though with the remaining snow in the area, Omar made a snow ball. Jared noticed this and ducked, Omar threw the ball of snow at Hunter in the face. Hunter snapped from shouting at KZ to Omar. Hunter grabbed a hand full of snow and threw a snow ball at Omar, though missed and hit Jenny. Jenny grabbed a snow ball and hit Hunter, the three were throwing snow at each other until one hit both Jared and KZ. Then rangers began to have a snow ball fight as the rest of the snow melted away.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

At Smooth Grove the rangers went to hang out and relax after a job well done for the day. Jared and Hunter were playing pool at the pool table, Jenny was being explained the game by Jared and Hunter. The game was a tie, as Jared went to hit the solid color ball into the hole making him a point ahead of Hunter. KZ and Omar sat at the bar in the smoothie place.

"So, that ice lizard today." Omar said.

KZ nods after sipping her smoothie, "Yeah I am so done with snow."

Omar chuckles, "Lucky us we live in California."

KZ nods, "God helped us if we lived in the east coast."

Omar grins, "Oh the hardships."

KZ glanced at him, "Listen. Omar, about earlier."

He shakes his head, "It's cool. Besides, I know for a fact Jared does like you back."

KZ looks at him, "The Refusor event. The fight was about me, wasn't it?" She asks.

Omar blushes that she was right, "Yeah."

KZ grins, "As sweet as it is for guys to fight over me, I can't date him if it'll end your friendship." She said.

Omar shakes his head, "It won't. I told him, I'm cool if you two date." He said.

KZ smirks, "I feel so humbled that I had a say in it." She says.

Jared and Hunter had finished their game, and now Hunter and Jenny were playing pool. KZ and Omar glanced over at the three, which was now the two because Jared was pulling himself away from Jenny and Hunter. Jared walked over to the area in Smooth Grove where there was a shelf of books, Jared was reading while he took a seat at a couch. KZ felt Omar nudge her.

"Go, I'll be fine." He says.

KZ smiles, "You're a good person, Omar Ellis." She says.

KZ kissed him on the cheek and walked away. Omar watched KZ sit next to Jared, the sparks lit between them as they smiled and laughed. It was like they were made for each other, maybe now they'll stop just flirting and actually admit to be a couple. Omar sighs and turns to his smoothie.

"Being alone sucks," Omar says to himself.

"Ditto," A female voice said.

Omar looked up and spotted seventeen year old with medium black hair, blue eyes, fair skin tone, skinny, and looked to be 5'8". She was wearing a black and white flannel with a Naruto t-shirt underneath, black skinny jeans, and black converse. She looked familiar, like Omar had class with her or something but he could not recall her name.

"Omar Ellis and you are?" Omar spoke.

"Violet Wayne, I am in your homeroom." Violet said.

Omar nods now remembering her, "Yeah! I know you."

Violet giggles, "There we go."

Omar points to her shirt, "Naruto? You like anime?"

Violet gives him a look, "What if I do? Is it wrong for a girl to like Japanese animation?"

He shakes his head, "No. No. It's just- I thought I was the only one in Clover Hill High who liked anime." He said.

Violet grins, "Well think again mister."

From across the room, KZ and Jared stopped talking among each other to notice Omar hitting it off with this girl from school. KZ formed a smile on her face, she glanced to see Jared also smiling as well. The two were kind of nervous about being a couple with the worry of hurting Omar's feelings. Jared then frowns and turns his attention to KZ.

"Hey, I want to ask you something." He says.

"The answer is yes." KZ said.

"But I haven't asked the question yet." Jared said.

KZ leans forward and kisses his cheek, "If you were going to ask if I'd be your girlfriend then the answer is yes." She says.

"I wasn't- wait you will?" Jared looked confused.

KZ held onto Jared's hand, "I like you just like you like me. And Omar seems to be fine with it, so why not try this dating thing." She says.

Jared grins, "Okay."

"Okay," KZ said.

Then the Red and Pink Ranger leaned toward each other, Jared and KZ had kissed each other on the lips.

 **That's a wrap on chapter 10 ladies and gents! I feel bad for taking so long with this chapter, with work and new projects I'm planning my mind was elsewhere. Nevertheless, this series will progress for my name is ICrzy aka Tiffani. Any who, I am working on a new series about the Chinese Zodiacs. I have two chapters done and it'll be a while before I continue onward with the project, so if you want to see the first two chapters check it out.**

 **A/N: Remember I'm a working girl. - Thanks, ICrzy**

 ***HAPPY INTERNATIONAL LEFT-HANDED DAY! From me a fellow lefty to y'all out there! Here's a shout out to the 10% of the world's population!***

 _NEXT TIME: Being a kid is fun, but being a teenager then turned into a kid is not fun.  
_

 _In the next chapter: Kids Of The Future_

 _Released On: Next Week_


	11. EP 11: Kids Of The Future

**I do not own Power rangers! I only own the content! The characters were all created by decode9, Batmarcus, Ranger Red 2.0, Thewhatzupwriter26, and myself! Thank you for the support and hope you all enjoy!**

 **SUMMARY: Throughout time our world has been inflicted by dangerous foes from different locations and from different times. Rangers from different places of the worlds and even across the galaxy. The ranger community is large and being apart of it is a big responsibility. This new generation of rangers must face off against a new threat and hope their new powers can protect the world.**

 _Rangers:_

 _Red: Jared Scott_  
 _Blue: Omar Ellis_  
 _Yellow: Jennifer/Jenny Callahan_  
 _Green: Hunter Jacobson_  
 _Pink: Katherine/KZ Walker_

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

It was a usual Tuesday at Clover Hill High. The students entered their first period class, which for the five rangers was Mr. Nelson's English class. They had literally finished the book Of Mice and Men, so Mr. Nelson decided that the class would talk about important things that occurred throughout the book. Address the themes and symbols to mostly see who paid attention to the book and how didn't.

"So who can explain to me the symbol of Lennie's and George's farm?" Mr. Nelson asks.

No one dared to raise their hand. Omar glanced to Jared, he knew the answer of course Jared knew it. This comes from the guy who probably reread it a third time that week. Jared instead, kept his head down to look at his desk. Omar nudged Jared, but instead of getting Mr. Nelson to notice Jared. Mr. Nelson noticed Omar.

"Mr. Ellis, what do you think the symbol of the farm is?" Mr. Nelson asked again.

"Uh- A way to escape from the Depression." Omar guessed.

"How so?" Mr. Nelson asks.

Omar shrugs, "I don't know. I guess, the farm was like hope for the two."

Mr. Nelson smiles, "Correct. The author set the farm up like a paradise for the two gentlemen, a place to live their lives. It represented freedom, self-reliance, and protection." Mr. Nelson said.

Then a girl raised her hand, "So the farm was nothing but a pure dream then?"

Mr. Nelson turned to the girl, "With enough hope anything is possible."

Mr. Nelson turns away from the class and then walks to the chalk board, he begins to write something down for the class to write down for notes regarding the test after reading the book.

"How about someone explain to me the predatory of human existence?" Mr. Nelson asks.

Again not a single hand was raised. Omar glanced back at Jared, he knew the answer yet he kept his head down. Mr. Nelson asked a few students who didn't know the answer, so Mr. Nelson turned his attention to the row with the rangers in it again.

"Mr. Jacobson, how about you give it a shot?" Mr. Nelson asks.

Hunter glanced at Mr. Nelson, "That humans are dickheads?" Which got the class to laugh.

"Mr. Jacobson you will not use that kind of language in class." Mr. Nelson said.

Hunter shrugs, "Sorry teach."

Mr. Nelson turns and spots Jared, "How about you Mr. Scott?"

Jared glanced up, "Um- it teaches us the grim lesson about the nature of human existence, you know. Most of all the characters have some kind of profound sense of loneliness and isolation, so they desire a friend of some need. Though the characters are rendered by their isolation and they seek to destroy those who are weaker to be less weak." Jared said.

KZ looked impressed, Hunter yawned, Jenny smiled, and Omar had a grin. Mr. Nelson was impressed, he hadn't called on Jared for the most part of the start of the year and even though he has been grading his papers he never knew that is exactly what the kid thought. He was certain he Googled it or something.

When the bell rang Mr. Nelson didn't notice as the students began to leave, "Homework tonight is to work on your study guide."

The students all exit the classroom, leaving Mr. Nelson to smirk and shake his head as he turns to his chalkboard to erase what he was writing.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

At lunch the rangers were sitting at their usual table. KZ was sitting close to Jared, she and him were even holding hands. Which made the others realize that they were official. Hunter and Omar were eating tacos that the school had for their lunch special, Jenny was eating a PB&J sandwich from her packed lunch, KZ was eating sushi that she packed for lunch, and Jared was snacking on pears.

"Dude, since when did you two start dating?" Hunter asked pointing at Jared and KZ.

KZ stuck out her tongue, "None of your business."

Jenny nudges Hunter, "Don't mind him. I'm happy for you two." Jenny said.

Omar nods, "Yeah. I'm happy for you too."

Jared nods while forming a faint smile.

Jenny takes a sip of her soda and says, "So Omar nice save on the answer in Mr. Nelson's class."

Hunter chuckled, "Yeah not as clever as mine though." He grins.

KZ rolls her eyes, "Oh yeah cause calling fictional characters dickheads is so clever." KZ said.

Omar grins at KZ's remark, "I was actually trying to get Jared to say something."

Jared looks at Omar, "Why?" He asks.

"Dude, you live for these books. All I wanted was for you to answer." Omar said.

Hunter leaned back, "Well mister novel head did answer. He answered the last question in class."

Jenny nods, "And answered it brilliantly."

KZ nods and kisses him on the cheek, "I second it."

Jared shrugs, "I guess so."

Omar sighs, "Come on man. You need to get over your self-esteem, you're a smart guy with plenty to say."

Jared looks at the others, "I usually keep quiet because I wanted to avoid being noticed, I guess Hunter would probably do the same thing, to avoid being noticed as that kid with the freak issue in the family." Jared said.

Hunter nods, "Yeah I can relate."

Jenny looks at her cousin, "Well we're all seniors now. We're all grown up about it, maybe the others are too."

Hunter shakes his head, "Doubtful. They're all still snot nose brats at heart."

Before anyone could say anything their morphers began to beep, each of the five rangers exchanged looks before quickly departing the school grounds to the location Alpha was saying their battle was at. However, one person seemed to notice their disappearance. It was none other than Violet.

"Wonder what's up with that?" Violet muttered while holding her lunch tray.

"Hey, Vi! Over here!" A girl shouts.

Violet snapped out of it, "Coming Harper!"

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

The rangers arrived at the park, morphed in their suits to find lizard monsters as well as a new monster. This monster looked like a usual lizard beast, but held a cane and had a top hat. Not to mention had a red box tye around his neck, and a pocket watch in his hands. He turned when he saw the rangers.

"Why, howdy there rangers."

Jared held his sword, "Who are you?"

"My name? My name is Time Warp." Time Warp said.

"Time Warp? Isn't that a song from some 80s movie?" Omar asks.

KZ groans, "Can we focus on the threat in hands!"

With that said, the rangers ran into battle. Jenny was firing her blast at the lizard monsters, she ducked them and did a side kick at one coming from the right. She turned to see one coming near her, however Hunter grabbed the shoulder of that lizard and pulled him by his tail and threw him away.

"Thanks, wolf." Jenny said.

Hunter grins under his helmet, "No problem, mouse." He says.

Hunter ran and then jumped up in the air, he slammed his knives in the head of the lizards. He pulled out and then slashed at the lizards around him, he did punches while also slicing them causing small explosions like the ones from behind him being caused by none other than Jenny.

Hunter turns to Jenny, "Mouse."

"Wolf," She grins under her helmet.

Omar and KZ stood back to back, KZ slammed her bow staff in the head of one of the lizards. She felt one of the lizards grab a hold of it, so she jumped in the air while still holding onto the staff. She spun in the air, then kicked the lizard in the back which caused it to release her staff. Omar stabbed his spear at the lizards, and then reached his hands out to KZ. She grabbed them, he spun around while KZ was kicking the lizards in the chests. The amount of damage caused the small explosion.

"Nice one idea, Omar." KZ said.

"Thanks." Omar said.

Jared held his sword tightly, he ran in. Swiftly he stroke his blade across the bodies of the lizards surrounding him. He threw his sword up and did a butterfly kick, once the ones surrounding him fell to the ground he caught his blade. He turned around to the lizards from behind and slashed at them. Which caused a small explosion from hie behalf.

Jared placed his sword on his shoulder, "Jeez these guys never stop coming."

After that the rangers all met up and stood in front of Time Warp, who was now laughing. The rangers exchanged confused expressions and then Hunter took a stand trying not to be confused at what was going on.

"The hell are you laughing for?" Hunter asks.

"You," Time Warp said.

"Us?" Omar asks.

"Yes. You all think you are so powerful now, but wait for it." Time Warp said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Jared asks standing in front of the others including Hunter.

Time Warp's eyes narrowed, "Oh you'll see."

With that said a blast of bright white light engulfed the rangers and the town, until it faded. Once it vanished so was Time Warp. The rangers were no longer in their suits, also they were no longer eighteen years old. Instead they all were twelve years old.

"Uh no," Jenny said looking at the others.

KZ glanced from the spot Time Warp was at then to the others, "We're in big problem."

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

Twelve year old rangers ran through town to find Adam's dojo. Twelve year old Jenny had her brown hair in pigtails, and was wearing a yellow dress, with black legging, and black dress shoes. Twelve year old Omar's hair was more curly than spikey, he was a little bit chubby, wearing a blue dinosaur t-shirt, blue shorts, and tennis shoes. Twelve year old Hunter had shaggy black hair, wearing a green and black stripped shirt, black shorts, and tennis shoes. Twelve year old KZ had long red hair that was pulled in a ponytail, wearing a pink button down top, black shirt with black leggings, and black shoes. Lastly, twelve year old Jared still had his usual shaggy dark brown hair, wearing a red t-shirt, blue jeans, and tennis shoes.

Once passing the corner to the dojo they spot Adam, he had ran outside of the dojo and seemed to be about to go on a manhunt to find the kids.

"Adam!" All five of them yelled.

Adam turned, "Guys!"

The ran over, "What happened?" "What was the flash?" "Why are we twelve?" "I am confused?" "The hell?"

"One at a time, please." Adam said.

Hunter crossed his arms, "We're kids. So what's up?"

Adam sighs, "Seems like whatever monster you faced was able to reverse time to six years ago."

"So what we can't morph?" Jenny asks.

"How can we fight, Time Warp?" KZ asks.

Adam sighs again, "I'm not sure."

"Adam, are we stuck this way?" Jared asks.

Adam shakes his head, "No. Leave it to me, I got a plan." He said.

Omar put his hands in his pockets, "Mind explaining it to us?"

Adam shakes his head, "I won't give you all the details but I have a way that I can stop Time Warp."

"So what are we suppose to do while you play hero?" Hunter asks.

Adam rubs his hand through his hair, "I don't know. Blend in, for now. Don't worry rangers, I'll take care of it."

Jared nods, "Okay. We should return to school."

"But we aren't in high school, we're in- elementary." Hunter made a face.

KZ grabs his arm, "Come on you baby!"

Adam watched the rangers run off in the direction of the elementary school, he sighs to himself.

"Time Warp may have taken out five rangers, but he doesn't release there is still another one in the shadows." Adam said to himself.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

At Clover Hill Elementary, the rangers saw all the kids on the playground. No one seemed to have noticed them not even the teachers. The rangers nodded among each other and then as they began to try to blend in, two bullies came up to both Hunter and Jared.

"Look, look. It's the town rejects. Hunter the son of the drunk and Jared the son of the psychopath." The bullies started.

Hunter and Jared exchanged looks, "Is that all you have to say?" Hunter asked crossing his arms on his chest.

"What, aren't you gonna try to beat us up? Or are you too chicken?" The other bully asks.

KZ groans, "Oh god. Craig and Michael just go away."

Craig and Michael turn to KZ, "What are you going to do about it?" Craig asked and Michael pushed KZ down.

That is when Jared stepped in front, "How about you two knock it off."

"And he speaks!" Michael mocks.

Omar steps next to Jared, "Don't do anything stupid."

Craig nods, "Yeah listen to your boyfriend."

Omar and Jenny noticed that glare in Jared's eye. It was the same look in his eye from Victor. Michael decided to try to nudge Jared, by shoving him back. Jared made his hands into fists and wanted to hit him but Jenny grabbed his arm, Jared turned to her to see her expression. Jared had calmed down and then turned his gaze back to Michael and Craig.

Omar then shoves Craig, "Okay you had enough. Now get away."

Craig glanced at Michael, "Fine whatever. Later, losers." Michael said.

Hunter turned to Jenny, she sighs at him. KZ was helped up by Jared, but he still seemed a bit angered by what happened. Omar sighs and shakes his head, turning his attention to Jared. The glare on Jared's face remained, and was too familiar.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

"Ha! Ha! Now that the rangers are out of the way, I can destroy them!" Time Warp said.

Time Warp stood nearby the elementary school, however he was kicked from behind and launched forward. He fell to the ground and turned around to see Adam Park, standing there.

"What?" Time Warp spoke.

"You didn't get all the rangers," Adam said.

"What?" Time Warp repeated.

"It's Morphin Time!" Adam shouts and his zeonizer appeared on his wrist, "Zeo Ranger Four! Green!" Adam yells.

Standing in front of Time Warp was Adam in his Zeo Ranger suit, with the rectangle on the helmet. Adam held his Zeo Laser Pistol and opened fired on Time Warp. This caused sparks to fly off Time Warp and send him flying. Time Warp landed by the playground at the elementary school,  
which startled the children and teachers.

The children began to scream, all expect the five young rangers. Hunter went to go charge but Jenny grabbed a hold of his shirt pulling him back.

"Come on, we need to fight!" Hunter yells.

"How? We're kids!" KZ yells.

"KZ, is right. Let's get someplace safe." Jared said.

"Where? Time Warp is out and no one can stop him!" Omar yells.

Suddenly blasts hit Time Warp and the rangers were stunned by this. Appearing in front was Zeo Ranger Green.

"Or maybe there is someone to stop him." Omar said looking shocked.

"You guys need to get someplace safe, I'll handle this clown." Adam said.

Jenny nods, "Come- come on." She stuttered.

The five rangers ran and hid behind the large jungle gym toy. While, Adam fought Time Warp. Time Warp was using his cane as a sort of sword, but it wasn't working out in his favor. Adam blasted it with his blaster, but also kicked the cane out of his hand. Time Warp grunted and then opened his pocket watch, and disappeared until he appeared behind Adam. He kicked Adam back and Adam rolled on the ground.

"That fighting style could it be?" Jared muttered to himself.

Adam got back up and when Time Warp went to kick Adam, the Green Ranger grabbed the leg and pulled Time Warp down. This moment caused him to drop the pocket watch. Adam, however didn't notice it but Jared did. Time Warp stood and the two continued to brawl, Jared kept his eyes on them and then ran in the direction of the watch.

Time Warp and Adam were holding onto each other's shoulders trying to knock down the other until they hear, "Hey dickhead!"

They turn to see Jared. Time Warp noticed his foot inches away from the pocket watch, Time Warp began to freak which resulted in Adam holding onto the monster without letting go. Jared slammed his foot down on the watch causing it to break, Adam released the beast which then the end result was an explosion and then a bright light blinding them until the rangers were back to their respected age of eighteen.

The others ran over, "Whoa!" "Amazing!" "Outstanding!" "Yes!" "Finally!"

Then they turn to Adam, "Nice one Adam." Jared said.

Adam powered down, "Haven't had to use that in a long time."

"What- wait?" Hunter looked shocked.

"You? You were the Green Ranger?" Omar asks.

KZ and Jenny exchanged looks, "Wow." They both said.

Adam nods, "Yeah. Zeo Ranger morpher, haven't had to use it since the dino coins were destroyed and after I switched to turbo." He said.

Hunter placed a hand on Adam's shoulder, "Okay you need to make some sense some time."

"Or tell us about going turbo." Omar said.

Adam chuckles as the two boys began to lead him off. Jenny quickly follows after she begins to hear Adam soon becoming annoyed by the two boys asking questions, which left KZ and Jared to stand there.

"Sorry, for almost letting that side of me come out." Jared said.

KZ placed a hand on his face, "We all have our skeletons in our closet. We're ashamed of things, but it's okay." KZ said.

Jared glanced at her, "You sure?"

She nods and kisses his forehead, "Positive."

From afar they hear, "Romeo! Juliet! Hurry up!"

KZ holds her hand out, "Come on, Romeo." She grins.

"Okay, Juliet." He snickers.

 **Chapter eleven up in here! And a chapter that I got Adam involved in the action, even if it was for a one time thing... or was it for one time? Nevertheless, I've been planning on putting Adam in as a ranger to morph in for a while and I thought now was perfect! I was a fan of the original Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, but instead of creating some complicated way that Adam could morph with his old morpher I thought just morph as a Zeo Ranger.**

 **A/N: Please be patient guys. I was given the job to write the schedule for my job, and now since school is starting and most of the employees are high school students (ages 17 and under), things are going to get complicated. But please be patient. -Thank you, ICrzy**

 _NEXT TIME: Conquering ones fear can be difficult, whether it be of spiders or something like height. Conquering the fear isn't something that happens overnight but in case, maybe it should.  
_

 _In the next chapter: Faces Full Of Fear_

 _Release On: Next Week_


	12. EP 12: Faces Full Of Fear

**I do not own Power rangers! I only own the content! The characters were all created by decode9, Batmarcus, Ranger Red 2.0, Thewhatzupwriter26, and myself! Thank you for the support and hope you all enjoy!**

 **SUMMARY: Throughout time our world has been inflicted by dangerous foes from different locations and from different times. Rangers from different places of the worlds and even across the galaxy. The ranger community is large and being apart of it is a big responsibility. This new generation of rangers must face off against a new threat and hope their new powers can protect the world.**

 _Rangers:_

 _Red: Jared Scott_  
 _Blue: Omar Ellis_  
 _Yellow: Jennifer/Jenny Callahan_  
 _Green: Hunter Jacobson_  
 _Pink: Katherine/KZ Walker_

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

The gang were piling on the school bus, there was a field trip to the local museum. KZ and Jenny sat together, they were rambling on about some TV show the two girls started watching together. It is some kind of romantic drama show. Jared sat with both, Omar and Hunter. Jared had to sit in the middle of the two, just to keep them in line. Hunter saw against the window and Omar was closest to the girls, in the seat across from them.

Hunter groans, "This is gonna be boring."

KZ looked at him, "What's so boring at the museum?"

Hunter turns to her, "Everything. It's full of boring and old stuff." He said.

Jenny shakes her head, "It may be old but- its history." Jenny said.

Omar shrugs, "I mean Hunter has a point. It's gonna be boring." Omar said.

Jared sighs, "Would you rather be in Mrs. Gomez class having to try to understand Spanish, Omar?"

Omar turns to Jared and then smiles, "I am so happy and excited for this trip."

Jared sighs and closes his eyes, "Can this bus please move already."

Just like it was on command, the bus began to move. The kids on the bus were rambling on like usual, it was a typical day. No monsters for once, which was strange. KZ and Jenny continued to talk, whereas KZ noticed the guys were quiet. The guys usually are the voice of the group, well Omar and Hunter. Its just they are in a seat just the three of them. Omar turned to see Violet and moved seats to talk her, KZ noticed the smile appear on his face when Omar left the seat he was at. KZ glanced at Jared and Hunter, they weren't fully friends but they put up with each other. Hunter reached in his pocket and pulled out earbuds and listened to music on his phone. Whereas Jared pulled a book from his backpack and began to read, KZ sighed and turned to Jenny.

"It seems they'll never get along." KZ whispered.

Jenny shrugs, "Who knows. They could always someday." She whispered back.

KZ nods, "But don't you have a crush on Hunter?" KZ whispers back.

Jenny blushes, "No- no."

KZ laughs, "You so do!"

Jenny waves her hands in panic, "Please- please- don't tell- him." She stuttered.

KZ smiles, "I promise."

The bus stopped and the door opened. The students began to pile out at the museum, the Clover Hill National History Museum. It was full of many types of exhibits there, ranging from national history or world history. The students began to enter the museum where their tour guide met them. The gang stayed together as they entered the museum.

"Hello, and welcome to the Clover Hill National History Museum! I am Becky and I'll be your tour guide!" A peppy blonde female said.

They began down the first hall, which had cool stuff involving the Civil War there. Stuff like old war uniforms, canons, and even guns. There were stuff of World War 2 just across from it, it even had a plane hanging from the ceiling. Some of the students were taking photos, and others were rolling their eyes completely bored of out their skulls. Becky was telling the students about the World War 2 plane when suddenly the power turned off and there was a minor earthquake.

"Aaah!" Some students yelled.

"What's happening!" Violet yelled.

"Take cover students!" Their history teacher, Mr. Carter shouted.

The students took cover and crawled up against the wall in the blackness that was the museum, KZ was being held by Jared. She felt protected in his arms, she felt his heart beat quickly but she was certain her heart was beating just as fast. Jenny was being held by Hunter in the dark, and Omar was sitting near Violet on the floor. Then the ground stopped shaking and the power came back on. All the students looked at each other, as they started to get up.

"Omar, you can let go of me now." Violet said.

Omar nods, "Oh sorry. I just wanted to make sure you were safe."

She smiles, "My hero." She says.

Hunter helps Jenny up, "You good, mouse?"

She nods, "Yeah wolf."

Hunter smiles, "Good."

Jared helped KZ up, "KZ?"

KZ nods, "I'm fine. You?"

He nods.

Becky was trying to get order in the museum after that mini earthquake and power outage, which seemed to fail because like it was timed there was a monster that busted through the wall. This monster did not look like a lizard, instead it had the form of a broken down doll. The doll looked like a broken down old Victorian doll, with brown hair in pigtails, a light blue dress, and also scissors for hands.

"Aaaah!" Some of the students began to run.

"Run for it!" Becky yelled.

The students and adults were full of panic, and began to run. The rangers were trying to blend in for a second, expect Jenny who stood there in complete fear. Jared noticed this and his eyes moved to the doll, he knew his cousin's fear and he didn't think it would come back again. He grabbed a hold of Jenny's arm and dragged her away from the doll. The rangers watched Jared and Jenny run, so they followed them until they found a hallway to run which was around the corner.

"What the heck, Jared?" Hunter asks.

Then everyone looked at Jenny, she was crawled up into a ball. She was crying and rocking back and forth, Jared knelt down next to his cousin with utter worry and the only thing he wanted to to was protect her.

"Jar, she- Jenny can't fight it." Omar said knowing Jen's fear.

Jared stands, "Someone needs to stay with her."

Hunter nods, "I'll stay. You three go."

Jared nods, he didn't want to pick a fight now. So the other three morphed and ran to find the doll monster, while Hunter stayed behind with Jenny.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

Jared, Omar, and KZ ran into the fight with their own unique weapons. Jared went to slash at the doll monster, but the doll's scissors for hands was able to block the Red Ranger. KZ tried to swing her bow staff at the doll, but the doll caught KZ's bow staff with her other scissor hand. The doll used her other scissor hand, which had been blocking Jared's blow, which had Jared's sword stuck to be thrown at KZ. The couple was thrown down into the wall. Omar had his spear in his hands, and twirled it as the doll came toward him. Omar was able to block it but the doll slashed at him with her scissor hands. Omar was set back into a wall, with a loud and painful thud.

Omar struggled to get up, "Who are you?" He grunted.

"Mary, and you'll meet your doom." Mary spoke.

Jared chuckled, "Like I am afraid of a doll."

Mary's head turned a full 360 degrees to look at him, "Oh you should be Red Ranger."

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

Hunter heard the sounds of his team being thrown around, and then turned to Jenny. She was still shaking and crying, Hunter felt heartbroken and then knelt down by her side.

"Jenny! Jen! Mouse!" Hunter yelled.

Jenny snapped out of it after hearing Hunter, "Hunter?"

Hunter had his hands on her shoulders, "Come on we need to fight."

"But- But- the- the- doll." Jenny said.

Hunter sighs seeing her shake again, "Look mouse, I may not know what happened to you to leave you terrified of dolls but you can't let it control you forever. If it helps, I'll tell you something I'm afraid of."

Hunter saw Jenny's blue eyes staring directly at him, "Yes?"

Hunter sighs, "I'm afraid I'll grow up and be like my dad. I just fear that one day, I'll become him. A drunk, a mean one. Have everything and then just loose it because of one beer. It keeps me up at nights, and I know it scares the hell out of my brother, Danny, and sometimes I don't know what to tell him. We're both afraid that we'll be just like our dad. But it won't make us stop trying to be better than him. I don't stop trying to stay true to myself, and I won't let you be afraid. I promise, mouse, that I'll protect you." Hunter said.

Jenny rubbed her tears away, "Hunter."

Hunter shakes his head, "Being afraid of dolls or whatever, I'll be your shield. I'll be your superman and you'll be my Lois Lane, I'll protect you with all my power." Hunter said.

Jenny didn't know what to say besides, leaning forward and kissing him on the lips. Hunter was a bit shocked from that sudden kiss by Jenny, but did not push her away. After Jenny pulled back from Hunter, she nodded.

"Okay, let's do this." Jenny said.

Hunter holds her hand, "I got your back, mouse." Hunter said.

"And I got your back, wolf." Jenny said.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

Mary had her scissor hands around the necks of Omar, KZ, and Jared. They were being held in the air, and trying to escape. Struggling to break free wasn't doing anything for them, mostly because their weapons were on the ground and could not reach it. Mary laughed as her hands began to close causing the blades to get closer and closer to the throats of the rangers. That was until a blast hit the back of Mary, this caused her head to rotate completely.

"Let them go!" Jenny yells.

Jared struggles, "Jen!"

Hunter stood next to her, "And me you idiots."

Mary drops the three rangers onto the ground and turns to the two other rangers, she moves quickly towards them with her scissors hands. However, Hunter was able to block with his knives in both of his hands to keep her scissor hands at bay. Jenny stared at the doll, Mary, in the face. A sudden chill went down Jenny's spin but she saw Hunter, he was still there for her so she had nothing to fear. Jenny switched the setting on her blaster, and fired at Mary's face.

It blew a hole through the wall, and Mary was thrown into the parking lot of the museum. The rangers climbed out of the building to see Mary begin to stand up slowly, part of her Victorian doll face was blasted off. Mary stumbled to stand and then ran toward the rangers, Jared and Hunter stepped in front with their blades to protect the others. Yet, Mary used her scissor hands to knock the two rangers down and used the scissor hands to keep the two down on the ground trapped.

"Jared!" KZ and Omar yelled.

"Hunter!" Jenny yelled.

Jared and Hunter were struggling to get out, yelling and trying to kick out but nothing. Suddenly, Mary set electric through her body and to the scissor hands which went directly to Hunter and Jared. They screamed a painful scream, as the bolts of electricity went through them. KZ and Jenny felt their hearts break hearing them scream in utter pain, yet Omar got the girls to snap outta it.

Omar ran in and launched himself at Mary with the sharp part of his spear aided her for chest, Mary had little time to move since she was too busy trying to injury the Green and Red Ranger. So Omar had a direct hit on Mary, which caused Mary to release Jared and Hunter. KZ swung her bow staff like a baseball bat at the face of Mary, which set her head back. Jenny fired her blaster at her again. Mary was sent back, and then at the same time Jared and Hunter stood up and stabbed Mary with their blades. The rangers stood back and then there was an explosion, Mary was defeated.

"We did it!" Omar yells.

"Hell yeah!" Hunter shouts.

Jared nods, "Jen, I'm proud you faced your fear." He said.

Jenny nods, "Yeah- I- I know." She stuttered.

"Why are you stuttering? We won." KZ said.

Jenny shifts awkwardly, "I- I guess I- I forgot so much about that- day until today. I- I forgot being afraid of them, until seeing Mary in face. It- It was terrifying, but it's a stupid fear." Jenny said.

Hunter placed a hand on Jenny's shoulder, "Let me be the one to say that we're all here for you. We all have have our own fears and secrets, so we get it." Hunter said.

KZ nods, "Hunter is right. But you don't have to feel ashamed about it, Jen." KZ said.

Omar smiles, "We're all in this together."

Jared nudges Jenny with a smile on his face. Jenny knew what he was thinking and she just hugged her cousin. Then she turned to Hunter with a smile, Jenny glanced to Jared for approval and saw he had a serious look on his face.

"Hunter, you like my cousin?" Jared asks.

Hunter nods, "Yeah."

"You really like her?" Jared asks.

Hunter nods, "I do." Hunter said.

Jared steps forward, "If you promise to take care of her, I won't be mad with you two dating." Jared said.

Jenny looked shocked, "Really?"

Jared nods, "Who am I gonna stop who my cousin dates."

Hunter holds his hand out, "Jared I promise to take care of her."

Jared clasped hands with Hunter, "You better."

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

Leaving the hospital was none other than Ryan Scott, he was heading to his car while talking to a coworker. Once they parted ways, Ryan began to walk in the direction of his car but stopped seeing a women standing by his car. It was a women Ryan did know because he wasn't freaked but he did not seem happy to see this women though. This women had brown hair and brown eyes, she was around the same age as Ryan. She was wearing a pink top and blue jeans with heels.

"Ryan, it's been so long." She said.

"Jessica, what do you want?" Ryan asked.

Jessica frowns, "I wanted to talk to you and you changed all of your numbers. I even tried to contact you at work but you were no where in sight." Jessica said.

Ryan crossed his arms on his chest, "Again what do you want?"

Jessica sighs, "If you must know I am having some money issues. My company took a downward spiral and I am unable to support myself let alone another person." Jessica said.

"What are you saying?" Ryan asks.

Jessica pouts, "Remember eighteen years ago that party you went to without Martha?"

Ryan nods, "Get to the point. If there is even a point to this." He said.

Jessica frowns, "I can't take care of your child anymore."

"Child? What the heck, I have two children with my wife not with you!" Ryan yells.

Jessica smirks, "Remember at that party how you had an affair with your wife? Yeah we did not use protection and well, nine months later I had a baby boy." Jessica said.

Ryan stood in shock, "You can't be serious?"

Jessica nods, "Oh I'm serious all right. And I'll be going to the court on Monday to hand over my custody over to you." Jessica said.

Ryan was in utter shock, "I have another son?"

"Yes and he's eighteen just like your eldest." Jessica said.

Ryan tried to calm down, "How should I trust you?"

Jessica hands him a photograph, "You don't."

Ryan looked at the photograph. The boy in it was eighteen, he looked like him and Jared. Though his hair was shorter than the shaggy style that Jared had and the boy was wearing glasses over his brown eyes. Ryan looked from the photograph to Jessica.

"His name is Arthur, but is called Artie so whatever. He knows about you and his half siblings, and will get to know you and his siblings after he moves in." Jessica said.

"Why contact me now?" Ryan asks.

"Like I said, I don't have any money anymore. I wasn't planning on having you all meet but since I can't afford him anymore I might as well hand him over to someone else that created him." Jessica said.

Jessica began to leave, leaving Ryan in confusion staring at the photograph of his other son. His other child, and began to wonder what his children and his wife was going to think of this. What they were going to think of him. Ryan rubbed his hands through his hand and then slowly walked over to his car. He turned it on and drove home, when he reached home he found his son with his friends and daughter in the living room.

"Dad, welcome home!" Brooke smiles.

Jared looks up, "Left over pizza is on the kitchen table." He said.

Ryan nods, "Um kids. We need to have a talk."

Omar looks at Ryan, "Everything okay Mr. Scott?"

Brooke stands up, "Dad?"

Jenny looks at her uncle, "Uncle Ryan?"

Ryan looks at his children, "Can we step into the other room for the moment?"

Jared glanced at his girlfriend and his best friend before standing up from his spot on the couch, Brooke stood up too and followed her brother into the kitchen. The two Scott children noticed the defeat look in their father's eyes. Worry consumed the two mostly concerned.

"Dad, what's going on?" Jared asks.

Ryan sighs, "Starting Monday everything is going to change and I need you to hear this from me before everyone else starts talking about it." He said.

"Dad, you're scaring me." Brooke said.

Ryan sighs again, "Starting Monday we'll be housing a new member of the family. Your other brother, Arthur." Ryan said.

Jared looked at his dad in disbelief, "You're joking."

Ryan did not say a thing.

"You're not joking." Jared said.

Brooke started to cry, "You cheated on mom."

Ryan looks at them, "I'm sorry."

Jared shakes his head, "Does mom know?"

"She does now, she's not happy and I do not blame you two either." Ryan said.

Jared shakes his head again and stormed out of the kitchen, he slammed the door leading outside. Brooke shakes her head and ran out of the kitchen into the living room to cry. Ryan stood there and slowly began to cry all alone.

 **That ending though, I know its been a while since I've posted a chapter and I apologize for that. I've been stressed by work. I am currently looking for a new job to avoid the stressful environment and hope to get out of there soon. Not to mention I have my first day in a few years tomorrow, that is gonna end well ha ha. He's a friend of my older sister and he's nice. So I hope things work out with him.**

 **However back to the story, this chapter was met to bring out the feelings Hunter and Jenny have for each other. Also bring up some drama. And I want to make the readers annoyed on if or who would be the new ranger. I know I may have said there might be more rangers, so I've had others assume it may be Violet because I introduced her and she may or may not be Omar's future girlfriend or what not. So this new guy, Arthur, may or may not be a ranger as well.**

 _NEXT TIME: Introducing Arthur  
_

 _In the next chapter: Jared had always looked after his baby sister all his life, it was him and his sister. When the two were left alone when their dad went to work or when there mom was sent away it was them. Now, suddenly there is another. Another Scott in the family. Can Jared handle it, can Brooke handle it?_

 _Released On: Next Week_


	13. EP 13: Introducing Arthur

**I do not own Power rangers! I only own the content! The characters were all created by decode9, Batmarcus, Ranger Red 2.0, Thewhatzupwriter26, and myself! Thank you for the support and hope you all enjoy!**

 **SUMMARY: Throughout time our world has been inflicted by dangerous foes from different locations and from different times. Rangers from different places of the worlds and even across the galaxy. The ranger community is large and being apart of it is a big responsibility. This new generation of rangers must face off against a new threat and hope their new powers can protect the world.**

 _Rangers:_

 _Red: Jared Scott_  
 _Blue: Omar Ellis_  
 _Yellow: Jennifer/Jenny Callahan_  
 _Green: Hunter Jacobson_  
 _Pink: Katherine/KZ Walker_

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

Jessica walked Artie to the front door of the Scott home. Standing outside was Ryan with his two kids, Brooke and Jared. Both Scott kids were pretty upset at their dad and also angry that this was actually happening. Ryan glanced at his two children as Jessica and Artie stopped in front of the three Scott members. Jessica placed Artie's bag on the ground and turned to her son. Artie had a backpack on his shoulders and turned his attention to his mom. Jessica reaches out and hugs Artie, he holds onto his mom before she pulls back then turned to face her former lover.

"So this is it," Jessica said.

Ryan nods, "It is."

Jessica turns her gaze from Ryan and his other kids to Artie, "I'll call every other night. Well as much as I can, sweetie." Jessica said.

Artie nods, "Okay mom."

Jessica kisses the forehead of Artie, "Love you baby."

She then walked away from the Scott home, heading off in her red sport car and drove off. Artie sighs and turns his attention to the Scott family, seeing the unwelcome feeling from Jared and Brooke. Jared turns and heads into the house before even saying a single word to Artie, Brooke goes to follow her brother but was stopped by her dad. Brooke turns her gaze to her father, whom she was still mad at.

"Artie, this is your younger sister, Brooke." Ryan said.

Artie waves, "Hi."

Brooke nods, "Hey," She says awkwardly.

"And that was your brother, Jared." Ryan said.

Artie nods, "Noted."

Ryan helped carry in Artie's things, as Brooke walked inside to her house before the other two men. When Artie entered the house it was something strange than a penthouse or a condo, it was an actual cookie cutter family house. He looked on a wall to see a family photo that seem ages old but had four members, which was something he was confused about. Where was Ryan's wife, he knew his biological father was married. As Ryan carried Artie's stuff upstairs, Artie began to explore the house. Finding Jared in the living room with Brooke, the two doing completely different things. Brooke was sitting on the floor in front of the couch playing video games, above her was Jared. He was reading Swiss Family Robinson's, which looked to be a worn down book. Brooke was button mashing the controller like a crazy person, while Jared was too focused in his book.

Artie nearly jumped when a hand touched his shoulder, "It's usually this quiet around here. I have to go to work, I'll be back at ten. Jared, dinner money is on the table." Ryan said.

Jared didn't even give his father an answer, not even a nod.

"Okay, um if you need anything Brooke and Jared can help you out with it or reach me on my cell." Ryan said.

Artie nods, "Um okay sir." He said.

Ryan nods and says goodbye while his other children ignored him, once the front door shut the two Scott children turned to each other. Jared closed his book and Brooke even paused her game, Artie took in a breathe breathe and crossed his arms on his chest.

"So what the hell is your problem?" Artie asks.

Jared gazed his eyes at Artie, "Define problem?"

"Why are you guys so angry? I didn't do anything." Artie said.

Jared stands up, "To be far no, you did not wrong but you are the reason we're pissed at our dad." Jared said.

"So?" Artie said.

Brooke turns to Artie, "So? That's all you have to say, is so?"

Artie nods, "Who cares if the man is a man slut? That's not my problem and that sure isn't your problem." Artie said.

Jared stood up and grabbed Artie's collar of his shirt and threw him up against the wall, "Around here, you keep your mouth shut. Got it."

Brooke stood up next to Jared, "Jared."

Jared released Artie, "I'm ordering dinner."

Jared walked away into the kitchen, Brooke stood there and exhaled deeply. Artie turned his gaze to his younger half-sister, she seemed a bit worried about her brother's out burst. From what Artie could tell, it was out of character or it was something that wasn't seen in a long time. Artie walks over to Brooke, which gained her attention as she turned to look at Artie.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have been a jerk about that." Artie said.

Brooke crosses her arms, "Damn right you shouldn't have." She said.

Artie nods, "I'm sorry, really. I've never been in a small town, I lived in a big town with my mom and Roger who I thought was my dad." Artie said.

Brooke frowns, "So finding out the truth must have been awful." She said.

Artie nods, "It was complicated. I was brought home by the police, which is a story for another time." He said.

"For what?" Jared asked leaning against the wall while holding the landline phone.

Artie looked up, "How much did you hear?"

"All of it, so what did you do?" Jared asks.

Artie sighs, "I was spray painting Roger's business, but because I was his adopted son he dropped the charges." He said.

Jared nods, "So American Eagle, you think we had it so much easy because we had our dad in our life."

"I am assuming, but I've been wondering where your mom is." Artie said.

Brooke tensed and turned her head to Jared, he kept his head down. Even though, Jared is cool with his mom and even visits her on daily basics, the memory of her being sent off still goes off in his head over and over. Jared sighs deeply and then looked up at his brother, his half-brother. Brooke had her arms crossed on her chest, and glanced from the floor to Jared then to Artie. Artie stood there a bit confused.

"So?" He asks.

"Long and complicated story," Jared said.

"Is she dead?" Artie asks.

Brooke shakes her head, "It's just complicated."

Artie nods, "Okay I get it, it was rough." He said.

Jared shakes his head, "No you don't get it."

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

A little bit later in the day, Jared was doing the dishes like he usually does when he glanced over to the back door to see the gang. He motioned for them to come in with his soapy hands, and they entered. From Omar, Jenny, Hunter, and KZ; the four teens entered the Scott home. Hunter and Omar went to the fridge first, both complaining how thirsty they were. Whereas, Jenny sat at the kitchen table and KZ gave her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek.

"So how is the estrange brother?" Hunter asks and then takes a drink of his soda.

Jared shrugs.

"That bad?" Jenny asks.

Jared sighs, "He's okay, just- I'm too angry right now." Jared said.

KZ placed a hand on Jared's shoulder, "It's okay."

Jared turns to his friends and girlfriend, "No it isn't. My dad had an affair, he slept with another women. He married my mother, she got pregnant with me around the same time he knocked up another women. I am only older than Artie by two days." Jared said.

Omar looked shocked, "You serious?"

"I'm June 23rd and he's June 25th." Jared said as he was drying off his hands.

Hunter sat in a chair, "Brutally man."

Jenny turns to Jared, "How has Brooke handled all of this?"

Jared shrugs as he was leaning against the stink, "She been playing a lot of Call Of Duty. I think Artie has been staying clear of her and her sailor's mouth." Jared said and rubbed the back of his neck.

Omar grins, "She may be small but she sure knows how to out curse someone." He joked.

There was a faint laughter until they all heard, "Um what's going on in here?"

They all turned to see Artie, and they were shocked. Artie looked practically like Jared, yet there were differences like Artie's hair being shorter and of course the eye color. Jared had hazel color eyes and Artie had brown eyes, also Artie had circle framed glasses over top his face.

"Whoa, man he looks like he could be your twin." Hunter joked.

KZ slapped Hunter, "Shut up."

Jenny turns from Jared to Artie, "Hi. I'm Jenny Callahan, I'm Jared and Brooke's cousin. I happen to live next door." Jenny said.

Artie nods, "Hi."

Omar waves, "Omar Ellis, I've been friends with Jared since grade school. I live a few houses down."

Artie nods.

"I'm KZ Walker, I happen to be Jared's girlfriend." KZ said.

Artie nods.

"I'm Hunter Jacobson and I am dating his cousin- oh we are sorta friends." Hunter said.

Artie nods, "Well I am Arthur Carter-Scott, but I go by Artie." Artie said.

Jared rolls his eyes and turns his attention back to the dishes. Artie noticed that and moved in the kitchen a little more, the gang didn't seem to notice the tension but something was going to go down real quick.

"So, does Jared always act like a total ass?" Artie asks.

Jared turns around, "What did you say?"

Omar stands in front of Jared, "Whoa man."

Artie grins, "You heard what I said. You are a total ass, acting like you're all high and mighty. You know, just because you're a few days older doesn't make you better." Artie said.

Jared was trying to get toward Artie but Omar was keeping him at bay. Jenny stood up next to KZ, and at this point Hunter stood up to keep Jared back. Jared had a death glare at Artie, and Artie had a smug look on his face.

"Oh, Jared guess what? I did a little digging around while you were too busy to even have a welcome party for your brother, so is the complicated story of mommy not being around is because she's crazy?" Artie asks.

Jared had this, "That's it."

Jared shoved both Omar and Hunter off of him and launched himself onto Artie. Artie felt Jared's fist connect with his jaw, Artie stumbled a little bit and returned a fist at Jared's face. Jared didn't stumble, instead he punched Artie in the stomach and knocked his feet out from under him which caused Artie to fall onto the ground. Jared was being pulled back by Omar and Hunter, while Jared was trying to punch Artie again. Artie didn't take that to stop him, instead he threw himself at Jared. Which knocked the three guys to the ground, Artie began to slug Jared in the face a good couple of times until Jared returned a good punch back at Artie's nose and headbutt him off of him. Artie held onto his face and Jared went to hit him again but stopped when they heard a loud shout.

"Boys!"

They turn to see Ryan at the door, the teens were all shocked. Ryan was home early, for once in his entire career he was home before he was suppose to be home. He sees both of his sons bleeding and probably going to be bruising some interesting bruises for the next couple of days. Ryan entered the kitchen with a look of disappointment on his face as he glanced at Jared, Jared did not make eye contact with his dad.

"What is the meaning of this?" Ryan asks.

No one answered.

"Oh so no one wants to talk. Jenny, what happened?" Ryan asks.

Jared glanced to Jenny, Ryan saw his son shakes his head to Jenny. So unlike him, Ryan grabbed Jared's arm to gain his son's attention. It was at that moment alone was when Jared even looked up at his dad, but he jerked his arm out of his dad's hold.

"What happened, Jared?" Ryan asks.

Jared shrugs, "Nothing."

Ryan motions to the mess on the floor, "This doesn't look like nothing."

KZ turns to Ryan, "Mr. Scott is was a misunderstanding."

"A misunderstanding, how is this a misunderstanding?" Ryan was practically screaming.

Artie looks up, "I'll tell you what happened."

Ryan turns to Artie, "Fine what happened?"

Artie shrugs, "Jared threw himself on me. He's like a crazy animal."

Jared turns to Artie, "You son of a bitch!"

Artie points at him, "You're son should be locked up with crazy people."

Jared goes to hit him again but Omar pulled him back in time, "Knock it off." Omar muttered.

Ryan turns to Jared's friends, "Can you excuse us for a moment?"

They all begin to leave. KZ turns to see Jared's face frowning and Artie grinning, she shakes her head and hopes his dad goes easy on Jared.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

"Brooke!"

Brooke came running down, and saw some blood on the kitchen floor. She gasped and then saw her brothers, Artie and Jared both looked pretty bad but Brooke was most worried about Jared. Ryan points to Artie and gets his daughter's attention again.

"Brooke, take care of Artie's wounds. I need to talk to Jared." Ryan said.

Brooke nods, "Yes dad."

When their dad got mad it was something not to get in the middle of. It's as if you need to walk on eggshells, so seeing her dad suddenly so angry just brought back some memories that were put in the back of her mind to never remember again. Ever. So, Brooke nudged Artie out of the kitchen so she can be nurse with the first aid kit to take care of him. While Jared got to have a talk with his dad, which means he was going to get yelled at some more.

"What?" Jared asks.

"Jared Andrew Scott, what the hell were you thinking?" Ryan asks.

Jared cocked his head, "And what were you thinking cheating on mom eighteen years ago?"

Ryan points a finger at his son, "Don't turn this around on me."

Jared grins, "Why not? I mean, why yell at me when you should get your ass chewed too."

Ryan looks at his son, "Don't use that kind of language in front of me."

Jared smirks, "Or what dad? You'll ground me, go ahead! I dare you!" Jared yells.

Ryan knew his son, this wasn't like Jared at all. Jared was testing his dad, he was a smart boy and he was angry. That was true, he couldn't hold that against his son but fighting was a completely different thing. Every time Jared was sent home from a school fight, he did indeed ground Jared but that didn't stop the bullies which didn't stop Jared. Jared crossed his arms on his chest and gave his dad a look.

"Does mom even know?" Jared asks.

"This- this has nothing to do with me, it has to do with the fact you fought your brother." Ryan said.

Jared smirks, "The guy is not my brother! I'd rather get hit by a truck before I accept he's my brother." Jared said.

"Jared," Ryan said, "I know this isn't easy but this is how it's gonna be for a while."

Jared nods, "Whatever. I don't have to like him or you, heck I am most angry at you." He said.

Ryan sighs, "Jared."

Jared shakes his head, "No. I heard your crap the last couple of days, I don't want to hear it! I think you need to tell your wife, you remember her. The women in the nursing home for mentally ill people." Jared said.

Ryan sees Jared walk toward the back door, "Where are you going!"

"Out!" Jared yells and slams the door.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

Brooke placed a bandage on Artie's face, "You know you probably deserved this."

Artie flinched, "Why is that?" He asks.

Brooke handed him an ice back, "Because Jared only fights people who talks about his friends or his family. So you either said something about his friends or our mom, so you being beaten up- I don't pity you." Brooke said.

Artie frowns, "You side with your brother."

The two were in the kitchen and Brooke nods, "Of course I side with my brother. He was there for me when bullies would pull my pigtails or push me off the jungle gym for having a mom who they said was crazy. It's been brutal, Artie. Things were beginning to behave normally again, Jared was seeing mom and I was too. He was not being too protecting anymore, and had a life outside of his novels. He- was beginning to be a regular teen." She said.

"It was that bad?" Artie asks.

Brooke looks at him, "Everyday at school was difficult. Jared became my mom and dad, with mom gone and dad practically working 24/7 it was just Jared and I. Jared was doing all the house work and even began to cook for me. We had to be brave, we had to be tough." Brooke said.

Artie frowns, "So he isn't this hard ass."

Brooke shakes her head, "No. Jared is a soft hearted guy. He is the best. He's a fighter."

Artie points at his bruised jaw, "No shit he's a fighter."

Brooke grins, "He had to be tough. Kids are brutal."

Artie nods, "I see."

Ryan stood by the entrance to the living room, but overheard all of that. He never knew how hard it was on his kids when he wasn't around. He just assumed everything was alright, expect Jared getting into fights of course. He had no idea he had to do with his wife, he had no idea that the kids were bullying his children about that. He was about to leave to go clean up the kitchen but then he heard Artie clear his throat.

"Do you think Jared will accept an apology from me, you know after the way I behaved?" Artie asks.

Brooke looks at him, "I don't know. Maybe, but it'll take time for him to trust you."

Artie nods, "I understand."

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

It was midnight, Ryan was sitting in the living room. He was drinking a beer, which was rare for the man. He was looking through photo albums of the past, his best years and his worst. He smiled and chuckled at some memories that just made him feel happy. Like photos when Jared was born, or when Brooke was born. His wedding day photos, and when Jared was riding his first bike. Photos of when Brooke was in Girl Scouts, or when Jared was in basketball in the fifth grade. Ryan smiled and as he closed the book he heard a noise coming from the kitchen. He stands up and enters the kitchen to see the lights on, and find Jared cleaning up the floor. Ryan was leaning against the wall watching, how his son was scrubbing the floors.

"You can stop, son." Ryan said.

Jared placed the sponge in the bucket and turned to his dad, "I should. It's the least I could do."

It was obvious the rage and anger had worn off his son, instead there was guilt and exhaustion that remain.

Ryan shakes his head, "No. I shouldn't have been to forceful on trying to make a relationship with you and Artie so quickly." Ryan said.

Jared looks down at that name, "Yeah."

Ryan knelt down, "Jared, I've never realized how much you had to grow up that day. How much you had to give up to look after your sister, how many things you didn't get to do because your mom was gone from our lives. And I was no help, always gone all the time." Ryan said.

Jared looks at his dad, "You were trying your best." Jared said.

Ryan nods, "I know but now it feels like it wasn't the best. I've overlooked so much, I didn't see enough. I didn't know much pressure, how much stress was on your shoulders. And I'm sorry." Ryan said.

Jared shakes his head, "No it's my fault. Plain and simple."

Ryan shakes his head, "No. It's not your fault, I've been putting my career before you kids for too long. And now, I am going to be involved in your life more. Which includes Brooke's and now Artie's life." Ryan said.

Jared nods, "I see."

Ryan pulls his son in for a hug, "You've done a great job. You've become more of a man than me." He said.

Jared was a bit shocked from this and slowly hugged his dad, "Uh- um thanks."

Ryan let his son go, "Now off to bed. It's a school night."

Jared nods and gets up, "Am I in trouble?"

Ryan shakes his head, "Artie came to me and told me everything. The truth. He wants to apologize to you in person and I think he means it." Ryan said.

Jared nods, "Okay."

Jared begins to walk out of the kitchen and then turns to his dad, his dad is beginning to finish cleaning up in the kitchen. Jared smirks watching that and then heads up the stairs, he walks to his sister's bedroom and sees her cuddling with a stuff bunny. He enters the bedroom and pulls her covers over her body, he sees her adjust herself in her sleep while smiling. Jared smiles and leaves the room while shutting the door quickly. Then he turns to the former guest room, now Artie's room. He sees the bedroom door slightly cracked open, Jared opened it to find Artie fast asleep with his covers on the floor. Jared entered the room and tossed the covers on Artie. Jared looked at his brother and then stepped out before Artie would wake up, but little did he know was that Artie was slightly awaken by Jared putting the covers on him. Artie watched Jared leave and even shut the door behind him.

Jared entered his bedroom, he looked at the clock in his room. It was three in the morning, he was going to get a total of three hours of sleep before he had school in the morning. He took of his t-shirt and just flopped onto his bed before he turned off his light. He pulled his covers over him and turned his face to his nightstand, a photograph of him and his family were there. This photograph included his mom. Jared smiled looking at his photo before he drifted off to sleep, because six o'clock came early and fast.

 **This was a different approach on how I first thought to do this chapter, however I think the end results speaks better than the original draft. Sure it focus on Jared, but more Artie will come. Remember Artie is basically a secondary character and will be given time to shine. The two kids, Brooke and Jared, were just literally given a brother and expected to just get along. No that would never happen, so of course I had to make Artie push Jared's buttons.**

 **By the way the last chapter I mentioned how Artie or Violet could possible become rangers, that was not an invitation for OC's. I do not need them nor want them now. If that comes across rude, I am sorry. But if I want OC's for a new ranger, I'll ask for them. Until then, please do not send me OC's.**

 _NEXT TIME: How To Get The Girl_

 _In the next chapter: Impressing a girl is one thing, but keeping her interested in you might be difficult. Trying to get the girl is a challenge alone._

 _Released On: Next Week_


	14. EP 14: How To Get The Girl

**I do not own Power rangers! I only own the content! The characters were all created by decode9, Batmarcus, Ranger Red 2.0, Thewhatzupwriter26, and myself! Thank you for the support and hope you all enjoy!**

 **SUMMARY: Throughout time our world has been inflicted by dangerous foes from different locations and from different times. Rangers from different places of the worlds and even across the galaxy. The ranger community is large and being apart of it is a big responsibility. This new generation of rangers must face off against a new threat and hope their new powers can protect the world.**

 _Rangers:_

 _Red: Jared Scott_  
 _Blue: Omar Ellis_  
 _Yellow: Jennifer/Jenny Callahan_  
 _Green: Hunter Jacobson_  
 _Pink: Katherine/KZ Walker_

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

Omar, Jared, and Hunter were walking out from the lunch time at school that Thursday, the guys were rambling on about some lecture that Mr. Nelson was preaching about over love. Omar felt a bit left out, since his best friend and Hunter had girlfriends. Not to mention the fact that he is the only single guy on the team, the whole topic of love made him feel a bit like an outcast. The three made their way to their table, where KZ and Jenny were giggling about some girl chat.

"I cannot believe Maggie did that," KZ said as she took a bite of her french fry.

Jenny nods, "Yeah dumped the water all over him." She said.

The guys stared at the girls a bit lost in their conversation, but quickly the girls sped them up. Apparently this girl named Maggie found out her boyfriend, Todd, was cheating on her with a girl named, Lisa, so Maggie broke up with him and dumped a whole bucket of cold water over his head when he came to her house trying to get back together with her. The girls finished explaining while the guys just sat and ate.

"Some guys, though." KZ said.

Jenny nods, "I'd hate to have to deal with that."

Hunter pokes his fork in the peaches, "So would you think either Jared or I would cheat on your girls?"

That first comment sparked a new topic.

"What do you mean?" KZ asks.

"Yeah, Hunter?" Jenny asks.

Hunter shrugs, "Well you think its so funny what Maggie did to that jerk but you were just saying how you'd hate to deal with that. Do you think you're gonna have to worry about trusting us?" Hunter asks.

Jared kept his head down low. He hated getting involved in drama, mostly because he is still dealing with Artie and didn't want to get in the middle of another issue. Jenny and KZ exchanged looks and Omar just shook his head at Hunter, he place a hand on Hunter's shoulder.

"You've just sunk your ship, bro." Omar said.

"What, girls always assume the guy is gonna cheat on the girl." Hunter said.

Jenny grabs her boyfriend's arm, "Well I know you won't cheat on me and I certainly won't betray your trust." Jenny says with a smile.

Hunter nods, "I know you wouldn't, mouse." He said.

KZ crosses her arms on her chest, "And I know Jared wouldn't do something so low like that, he cares about me and I care about him." KZ said.

Jared looks up and forms a smile, "Yeah." He said.

Omar rolls his eyes, feeling again the fifth wheel and leaves the table to throw his stuff away. When he reached the trash can he bumped into none other than Violet, she was signing ASL to a girl next to her. Violet glanced up and smiled seeing Omar, Omar slightly blushed and smiled back.

"Hi," Violet said.

"Hey," He said.

Violet felt her friend nudge her and sign to her, "Sorry. This is my friend, Carrie. Carrie this is Omar." Violet said and signed to Carrie.

Carrie had long wavy brown hair, brown eyes, fair skin complexion, she was shorter at 5'4", and skinny. She was wearing a black hoodie, a grey t-shirt underneath, blue jeans, and tennis shoes. Omar waves at Carrie, trying to be polite as possible yet he had no idea how to sign to her because he doesn't know any deaf people nor ASL. Violet noticed the awkwardness so she turned to Omar.

"It's okay, not many people know how to sign." Violet says while signing.

Omar looks at Violet, "So how do you know how to sign?" He asks.

Violet frowns for a second but forced a smile, "My parents are deaf." She said while signing.

Carrie nudged Violet and began to sign to her, Violet nods and signs something back. Carrie waved goodbye to her and Omar and walked off. Violet awkwardly sighed and turned her attention to Omar.

"She doesn't feel to comfortable with most hearing people who don't know ASL. My parents are deaf so I am quote on quote accepted in their community since I only sign when around them." Violet said.

Omar nods, "Must be difficult."

Violet shrugs, "Eh it's no big deal." She said.

Omar looks down, "Well um- I've been thinking-."

"Yes?" She asks.

Omar looks at her, "Wanna go out on a date or something?" He asks.

Violet's smile widen, "Of course. I- I mean, sure." She tried to act cool.

Omar nods, "Cool. I'll pick you up and six?"

She nods, "See you then." She says and walks off.

Omar watched Violet walk off to her lunch table, where she was signing to the other kids at the table. They were going so fast that it made Omar nervous, he began to walk back to his table and he sat down. Everything was just as he left, Hunter was picking a fight with KZ and Jenny was trying to stop it. Meanwhile, Jared just kept his mouth out of it while reading a book instead of even speaking. Jared felt Omar nudge him.

"What?" Jared asks.

"You took ASL last year right?" He asks.

Jared nods, "Yeah why?" Jared asks.

Omar looked nervous, "I asked Violet on a date and turns out her folks are both deaf." He said.

Jared nods, "Makes sense why she hangs out with the deaf kids or kids with deaf parents." Jared said.

Omar nods, "Yeah and I need your help." Omar said.

Jared smirks, "You want me to teach you some basic ASL?"

Omar nods, "Please."

Jared chuckles to himself, "Yes." He signs.

"What?" Omar looked confused.

"I said, yes." Jared spoke.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

Omar shows up at Violet's house in his dad's pick up truck. He awkwardly exhaled a deep breathe before walking up to the door, he took in a few deep breathes before ringing the door bell. He waited and waited, until an adult male opened the door. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes, fair skin tone, muscular but also skinny, and quite tall. He was wearing a white button down that was tucked into his black dress pants, a blue tie on, and black dress shoes.

Omar felt nervous, "Um- hi." He signed as well as spoke.

The man began to sign so quickly that it made Omar lost.

"I am Omar Ellis," He signed slowly while speaking, "I'm here for Violet." He continued.

The man gave Omar a strange look but then Omar saw Violet come out, "Omar, hi." She said.

Omar smiles, "Hi."

Violet was nudged by her father, the two started signing back and forth. By the way it looked from Omar's point of view is that her dad did not seem pleased with Omar being there. Violet kept signing back at her dad with some anger back her dad saying what he is saying. Until coming to the door was her mom. She had black hair, blue eyes, fair skin tone, skinny, and slightly shorter than her husband. She wore a nice dress shirt, dress pants, and shoes. The whole family was signing back and forth until her mother noticed Omar.

Violet turns to Omar, "Um sorry about this." She spoke and signed.

Omar shakes his head, "No. My bad." He said.

Violet's mom was signing to Omar so Violet says, "She wants to know who you are."

"I'm Omar Ellis," He signed.

Violet's mom smiles and signs to her daughter, which in return made Violet blush. So she signed back to her mom. Her dad got defensive again until her mom calmed him down, she nodded at her mom saying something which seemed to be thanking her as she walked away from the door with Omar following her. Once they reached his truck and got in, Violet turned to Omar giving him a sorry expression on her face.

"Sorry about that," She said, "My dad is kinda protective."

Omar nods, "I could tell." He said as he drove.

Violet then smiles, "So where are we going?"

Omar frowns, "Crap I knew I forgot something."

Violet touched his shoulder when he stopped at a red light, "Easy tiger. I'm just flattered you asked me out, how about we stop at Smooth Grove." Violet said.

Omar nods, "Okay."

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

In the parking lot of Smooth Grove, the two were walking when there was an explosion. Omar grabbed Violet and protected her, he covered her from the blast and got a few scraps from falling onto the ground to catch her. Violet hit her head off the ground and grunted in pain, but was okay. She opened her eyes to see a dinosaur beast standing in front of them. Violet screamed and began to crawl away, her scream gained Omar's attention.

Omar lifted himself and turned to see this dinosaur beast, it surely wasn't Drago, this guy was more buffer and more bad. He had black and gold scales on his body, sharp fangs, sharp claws, a long tail, and even smoke was barely visible coming from his nose. Omar seemed a bit alarmed, he had no idea who this beast was and why he there at this moment. He reached for Violet's hand and picked her up.

"Violet, you okay?" He asks.

Violet nods, "Ye- Yeah."

Omar glanced from her to the beast, "Look we need to find help."

She nods, "The- um Power Rangers should be here."

"Yeah I know," Omar muttered, "We should get someplace safe. You go hide, I'm gonna call the police." Omar said.

Violet turns to him, "You sure?"

Omar nods, "I'll meet up with you."

Violet looked sadden, "Promise?"

He nods, "Promise."

Violet then bolted in one direction. Omar waited until she was completely out of eyesight and reached for his morpher. He held it out and morphed into his ranger suit, holding his special weapon his spear. Omar stood in a fighting stance, and then the lizard beast appeared trying to stop Omar. Omar began to fight them alone, until a blast from behind alerted him. It was the others. Jenny had fired her blaster at the lizards to try to stop them.

"You good?" Jared asks standing behind Omar.

Omar nods, "What took you guys?" He asks.

Hunter holds his blades in his hands, "Traffic man. We may be superheroes but we can't solve every issue." Hunter said.

KZ shoved Hunter, "Shut up. We need to stop this guy."

The dinosaur beast laughed, "Foolish fools."

Jared stepped forward, "Who are you?" He demanded.

"I, I am none other than Ripto. The leader of the lizard army." Ripto said.

Appearing behind Ripto was none other than Geena, holding her whip as well as an evil smirk.

"I told you my master was power, rangers." Geena said.

Jared holds his blade tightly, "Words are meaningless. Action speaks louder than your cocky speech." Jared said.

Ripto chuckles, "Interesting. You honestly think you can defeat me, Red." He chuckled again.

Jared glares, "Maybe."

Ripto was handed a blade by a lizard, "Then let's see these words put into action as you put it." He said.

Like lightning, Jared moved in the direction of Ripto and Geena. Ripto was quicker, he managed to block the attack and shove Jared back. Jared grunted not to happy about this, while Jared was fighting Ripto the others were dealing with the remaining lizard beasts as well as Geena. Jared slashed his blade at Ripto, the two blades collided causing a loud sound which gained everyone's attention for a short second. Jared was struggling to keep his strength to hold Ripto's blade at bay, however Ripto pushed a bit hard and then Jared's blade snapped in half and Ripto slashed on Jared's chest.

"Jared-!" KZ screamed.

"No!" Jenny and Omar shouted.

"Damn it," Hunter muttered.

Sparks flew off of Jared's suit then he powered down, where he collapsed onto the ground unconscious. Jared was laying on his stomach with his face in the dirt. Ripto held his blade just below Jared's neck and chuckled. Hunter managed to kick Geena out of his way and bolted over to aid his leader, however before he could challenge Ripto, a blade at Ripto's neck stopped not only Hunter but everyone else. It was none other than Drago.

"Step away from the Red Ranger," Drago said.

"Drago," Ripto started, "I am a little surprised."

Drago held his sword tightly, "He is mine to fight and finish not you." He declared.

Ripto eyed Drago, "I see. You've claimed the fellow leader to be your new victim, to see if he is as good as the legacy says the Red Rangers are." Ripto said.

Drago kept his glare.

Ripto held his blade away from Jared's neck, "Fine. You win, Drago. I'll spare your playing thing."

Drago lowered his blade, Ripto gained Geena attention. The women appeared from where she was fighting to next to her master, and with some kind of magic they all vanished which included the remaining lizard beasts. Once they were all gone, the remaining four rangers powered down and ran to Jared's aid. Hunter reached him first and searched to find a pulse, which he did. Relieved he turned to the others and nodded. KZ knelt down and lightly slapped Jared's face trying to have him regain consciousness, but nothing. Jenny held onto Hunter's hand in worry, Omar glanced at the couples then remember Violet.

"Guys, Violet." He says.

Hunter turns, "Go. Jared would want you to check on her." Hunter said.

Omar nods.

Omar runs off in the direction Violet ran in, after passing a few trash cans in an alley he spotted Violet curled up in a ball. He knelt down and touched her, she jumped and at that second she hugged Omar tightly.

"You're okay." She muttered.

"Yeah, the rangers showed up and took those lizard things down." Omar said.

Violet exhaled in relief, "I'm glad you're okay." She said.

Omar held onto her, "I'm glad you're okay."

The two released their hold on each other, then out of no where. Or so out of the pure shock or raw emotions, Violet reached up and kissed Omar on the lips. Omar was shocked but he did not push Violet off of him, the two sat on the cool and gross alley ground and kissed until they heard the sound of the police and ambulance. Omar formed a smile on his face and Violet forced a soft smile and then held onto his hand.

"What an interesting date, Ellis." She partly joked.

Omar chuckles, "Wait til you see our second date." He said.

 **AuthorNote: Sorry it took so long for an update. I had my birthday on the 12th, then celebrated last weekend by going to Wizard World in Columbus Ohio. I met Jason David Frank and it was exiting. Not to mention I got a new job at Cracker Barrel, which training begins tomorrow at early o'clock in the morning. A lot of "drama" has happened relating my prior job at the froze yogurt place which is left me at a difficult decision to quit for good and avoid the negative atmosphere. -Thanks, ICrzy**

 **Also Violet's parents being deaf is inspired by a friend of mine who is a hearing person who has deaf parents. Right now I am having the readers, you guys, seem like you do not know ASL so that's why there isn't dialogue when Violet is signing to her friend Carrie or her parents. When the character is around more, the more the ASL will be understood. Kinda like you're learning even though it would be difficult to learn from reading, anyways that was a neat idea I had.**

 _NEXT TIME: High School Is Complicated  
_

 _In the next chapter: High school is always complicated. The students, the teachers, the work, the dress code, everything. However, it just gets awkward when you have to try-out for the senior class musical and wear tights._

 _Released On: Next Week_


	15. EP 15: High School Is Complicated

**I do not own Power rangers! I only own the content! The characters were all created by decode9, Batmarcus, Ranger Red 2.0, Thewhatzupwriter26, and myself! Thank you for the support and hope you all enjoy!**

 **SUMMARY: Throughout time our world has been inflicted by dangerous foes from different locations and from different times. Rangers from different places of the worlds and even across the galaxy. The ranger community is large and being apart of it is a big responsibility. This new generation of rangers must face off against a new threat and hope their new powers can protect the world.**

 _Rangers:_

 _Red: Jared Scott_  
 _Blue: Omar Ellis_  
 _Yellow: Jennifer/Jenny Callahan_  
 _Green: Hunter Jacobson_  
 _Pink: Katherine/KZ Walker_

 **JURASSICSQUAD-**

It was another day at Clover Hill High, and what was going on was something as if was tradition to the school itself though it was making the senior class either really excited or just plan annoyed. The case for the rangers, well they were on either the excited side of the annoyed side. Walking up to the gym KZ and Omar, the two had left physics together and promised to meet up with their friends at the gym where it was going down. Omar glanced from the white piece of paper, that was hanging on the wall, then to KZ.

"Can't believe our senior class musical is Footloose." Omar said.

KZ crossed her arms on her chest, "And they'll force the entire class to audition. It'll be embarrassing."

"Ditto," Said Jenny coming over with Hunter.

Hunter and Jenny were holding hand, "The whole musical idea is just exhausting. We have too much to worry about, throwing a musical on top of it." Hunter said and exhaled.

Omar, KZ, and Jenny partly chuckled at Hunter's use of being overly dramatic. The four were talking back and forth, then coming over was Jared with Artie trailing behind like a lost puppy. The rangers could hear Artie's curiosity about how Jared got himself hurt the way he did, it made the teens wondered what Jared did tell his dad and sister what happened to him. Clearly, Jared wasn't telling Artie but who could blame Jared. Last time Jared and Artie really talked, the two of them were beating each other up. Jared finally stopped by his girlfriend, KZ could see how the bruising on his forehead was lightening up but he did still have some scraps on his face.

"Hey," Jared says, "So what's the musical?"

"Footlose," Omar said.

Artie turns from his half-brother to the others, "Huh?"

Jenny decided to be nice, "Every year Clove Hill High has their senior class put on a musical involving all the seniors whether they be in the cast or working behind the scene. Every student has to audition and if they don't make the cast they are basically forced to work on the stage crew." Jenny said.

Hunter nods, "I remember watching last year. Their musical was just awful." Hunter said.

Omar chuckled, "I felt so bad for Penny Clark though, she was so nervous to begin with." Omar said.

KZ sighs as she sees Artie's confusion, "Poor girl threw up on the front row." She said.

Artie made a face, "Gross."

Jared nods, "You're telling us."

Artie turns to Jared, "So you all are auditioning?"

Jared nods, "We kinda have to." He said.

Omar motions to the rooms, "Well shall we?"

Hunter groans, "Better get this over with."

Jenny smiles softly, "It can't be that bad."

Hunter glances at his girlfriend as they walk into the gym, "I swim. I don't dance or sing." He says.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

The girls were sitting down as the guys were all lined up and had a guy leading them to teach them a dance routine. They were given an eight count dance routine, a simple dance so the musical director could make the hard choice of cutting the guys who had no shot. Mostly to see who can actually dance. The dance teacher counted back and started to dance, as this was happening the director was cutting guys quickly. Somehow, the three male rangers went on after the first cut. This also included Artie, who was so happy for some weird reason.

After all the first cut, the guys went to sit down on the bleachers to caught a breathe. While the girls went next. Omar, Hunter, and Jared sat near the bottom of the bleachers whereas Artie sat near the top with a few other guys just talking. Omar took a drink of water and then turned back to look at Artie, he looked so much like Jared it was sorta creepy. Omar saw the way Artie acted around those guys and he seemed genuine, and maybe there was a nice guy from this shell he was protecting around himself mostly from Jared.

"So do you think we'll get cut next?" Hunter asks.

Jared glanced over, "Why? You want to be in the musical?"

Hunter shakes his head, "Just curious."

Jared smirks, "Who knows."

Omar turns back to his friends, "So how is Artie adjusting at your house?"

Jared turns to Omar, "Eh he's doing okay."

Omar nods, "So you helping him around?" Omar asks.

Jared eyes his friend, "Why the sudden interest?" He asks.

Omar turns to Jared, "Just curious man."

Jared frowns, "Well mind your own business." He said.

Jared went into that silent mode when he doesn't want to open up about his feelings, which tend to happen a lot. Mostly with Artie moving in. Omar groans to himself and turned his attention to the girls dancing, little by little some of the girls were being cut just like the guys. Violet was cut as well as a handful of other students, but Jenny and KZ remained in the next group. The girls came over with big smiles on their faces as they walked over to their boyfriends. Omar sees Violet begin to walk over to her deaf friends, but saw Omar looking at her. She smiles and waves back at him, he returns to smile and wave.

The bell rang and the students hear, "To those who weren't cut we'll continue the rest of the auditions tomorrow." Said the director.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

The rangers were sitting at their lunch table, Omar was chattering rather loudly like usual. With Jenny and KZ laughing about his random bantering, then there was Hunter chiming in about how stupid some of Omar's ideas were. Lastly, Jared just sat there in silence. More so than usual, it was probably because of Omar poking around in stuff Jared doesn't like to address out loud. Though no one dared to bring it up, it was normal that Jared would just eat his lunch in silence and maybe say a few things.

"Ellis, where do you come up with these stupid ideas?" Hunter asks.

Omar turns to Hunter, "Give me a cannon and we can prove if the idea is stupid or not."

Jenny giggles, "I think its silly but it would be fun to see what would happen."

KZ nods, "Oh boys."

Then standing by their table was none other than Artie, "Hey- guys."

Jared looks up, "What?"

Artie met Jared's gaze then shifted away, "I was wondering if I could sit here."

Jared folded his arms on his chest, "Don't you have friends?"

Artie nods, "Yeah but we don't have lunch together- if not its cool."

Jenny felt soft for her "cousin" so she stopped him, "Wait. You can sit here."

Artie smiles faintly, "Thanks."

Artie sits down and everything just got silent, a very uncomfortable silence. Jared turned away and remained to eat his lunch, whereas everyone else exchanged looks. Finally, KZ nudged her boyfriend. Jared glanced at KZ and she gave him a look, he sighed and then looked up at Artie.

"How is the school treating?" Jared asks.

Artie looks up, "Fine."

Hunter nods, "Yeah Clover Hill isn't quite an intense school."

Artie chuckles faintly, "Yeah my old school West Jefferson Height was a bit intense."

Jenny turns, "Why is that?"

Artie turns to her, "Uh- well there were a bit of troublemakers there."

Jared muttered to himself, "You included."

Artie heard that and glanced over, "No."

Omar turns to Artie, "So you excited about the musical?"

Artie shrugs, "Eh my school never did plays or musicals so its new for me." He said.

KZ nods, "Well you made it past the dancing part next is the acting part." She said.

Jenny nods, "And believe us it's hard." Jenny says.

Artie looks a bit nervous, "Really?"

Jared stands up, "I'm going to throw my trash away."

Jared leaves the table and then KZ sighs loudly.

Artie frowns, "This is my fault."

"Huh?" Omar spoke.

"I was a jerk to Jared at first, I just thought- if I seemed tough that I wouldn't be picked on. It's how my old school was, it was hell. I thought if I seemed tough enough that maybe he'd leave me alone, but after finding out he is more than just talk like myself- that he is not only a good fighter but a nice guy that I messed up." Artie said.

"You like Jared? Seriously?" Hunter asks.

Artie nods, "He seems cool and the way Brooke talks about him- she's his hero. But he won't let me get past one single sentence." Artie said.

KZ turns to Artie, "Give him time. Jared- he's never been simple, believe us. He'll come around."

Jenny nods, "Yeah, he's complicated like a puzzle."

Artie nods, "He seems that way."

KZ turns her head in the direction where her boyfriend walked off from and sighs.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

KZ waited for her boyfriend as they both headed off in the direction for their next class.

"Did you have to be rude to Artie?" KZ asks.

Jared turns to her, "You don't know what's going on."

KZ sighs, "Then explain it." She said.

Jared exhales deeply, "It's hard to explain. I'm mad at him but I'm not." He said.

KZ turns to her boyfriend, "What?"

The two were walking down the hallway, "Look I'm pissed at my dad and that's really not going to change. He lied to his wife and broke vows, he kept this secret of this affair from everyone. So yeah, I'm mad. Regarding Artie, I just- I don't know how to deal with him. He acted like a jerk before and now he seems less than a jerk- I don't know." Jared said.

KZ sighs, "Jared, you need to stop pushing people back. He wants to be a brother, you need to let him do so." She said.

Jared nods, "I'll try." He said as he rubbed the back of his head.

Jared kisses the top of KZ's head and the two went in different classrooms.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

After school the rangers began to head out, as they were walking out Omar saw Violet grab his attention. He stopped and told his friends to give him a second.

"You okay?" Omar asks.

Violet nods, "Yeah- yeah. I was wondering how you'd feel to dinner at my house Saturday night?" She asks.

Omar's eyes widen, "Really? You think your dad would be okay with it?"

Violet shrugs, "Dad needs to get it together that I'm a big girl. Besides, if we are wanting to- you know date. I think the least we could do is meet the family and take things slow." Violet said.

Omar smiles, "Yeah. I'd like that."

Violet grins, "And don't worry. My aunt will be there, she tends to translate if we have hearing people over for a visit so it isn't just me translating." She said.

Omar nods, "Okay well it's a date." He said.

Violet leans over and kisses him on the cheek, "That is it."

Violet walked off and caught up with her deaf friends, Omar touched the cheek Violet kissed and smiled. Jared walked over and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. Omar turned to his friend, Jared saw the blushing appear on Omar's face and the genuine happiness that being with Violet brought.

"She is amazing." Omar said.

Jared chuckles, "Yeah I can see that."

"Jared," Said Artie from behind.

Jared and Omar turned, a little ahead was KZ, Jenny, and Hunter. Jenny was trying to keep Hunter from growing impatient, and KZ was wondering what Jared was going to do. Omar left cloud nine and turned to Jared, Jared moved his hand from his friend's shoulder and turned to face Artie completely.

"Hey, Omar. Tell the others I'll catch up, okay." Jared said.

Omar nods, "Yeah sure."

Omar heads off toward the others, he talked to them silently and they began to head off. One by one, they all exit the building well besides the Scott siblings. Artie held his backpack with both hands on one strap, looking a bit nervous and trying to seem calm. Jared adjusted his backpack strap on his right shoulder, he was giving off his annoyed expression but sighed to show he was in deep thought for what he was about to say.

"Look, Artie," Jared started, "I'm sorry."

Artie looked at Jared a bit shocked, "What?"

Jared looks at him, "Listen I don't expect you to think of me as a brother and I don't expect to see you as a brother. It's too weird and complicated right now."

Artie nods, "Yeah."

Jared awkwardly rubs his hand behind his neck, "I was pissed at first at you. Now I don't seem to really have an opinion of you, and maybe we should fix that." Jared said.

Artie nods, "Yeah and I should apologize. I was a jerk."

Jared shrugs, "We both were jerks."

Artie grins, "I'll say."

Jared looks forward at Artie, "Truce?" Jared holds out his hand.

Artie nods, "Yeah. Truce." Artie reaches out and grasp Jared's hand.

The half-brothers shook hands and shared smiles.

"So we good?" Artie asks.

Jared nods while grinning, "Yeah. We're good."

 **AuthorNote: Sorry for taking so long updating! Really I am. I have officially quit the job that has been bringing me total stress and now happily employed at a place that actually is stress free and completely calm. I enjoy it there and I tend to get a lot of hours there, which is good for me. I need the money, ha ha. I also recently had a major writer's block and tried to push past it but it wasn't working. So if you don't like the chapter, and if it felt forced that's probably why. Again sorry about that, also I have this poll on my page about past rangers from my series to appear in Jurassic Squad. You can vote because that chapter will not be happening for a while, I just want to see who everyone wants to see. -Thanks, ICrzy**

 **So its basically official that Omar and Violet are a thing. But like she had said, they are taking it slow. Artie and Jared as called truce, do you think that'll last long and also do you think either Scott boys will be able to put up with there dad. Do you think both boys are somehow upset at there dad, Jared being for lying and Artie being for not having his dad around. What do you all think?**

 _NEXT TIME: Help From Reefside  
_

 _In the next chapter: Sometimes help doesn't make you weak, it gives you the resources to be able to grow stronger. To conquer, to become better than before._

 _Released On: NEXT WEEK_


	16. EP 16: Help From Reefside

**I do not own Power rangers! I only own the content! The characters were all created by decode9, Batmarcus, Ranger Red 2.0, Thewhatzupwriter26, and myself! Thank you for the support and hope you all enjoy!**

 **SUMMARY: Throughout time our world has been inflicted by dangerous foes from different locations and from different times. Rangers from different places of the worlds and even across the galaxy. The ranger community is large and being apart of it is a big responsibility. This new generation of rangers must face off against a new threat and hope their new powers can protect the world.**

 _Rangers:_

 _Red: Jared Scott_  
 _Blue: Omar Ellis_  
 _Yellow: Jennifer/Jenny Callahan_  
 _Green: Hunter Jacobson_  
 _Pink: Katherine/KZ Walker_

 **JURASSICSQUAD-**

"Darn it,"

The rangers were surrounded by lizard beast. Jared and Omar stood back to back, the two guys exchanged looks before charging in. Omar was swinging his spear at them, and also stabbing the monsters in the chest. Jared ran in with his sword, slashing his mighty blade at their enemy.

Meanwhile, Hunter was doing the exact thing with his daggers. With his daggers, he was able to take down more enemy than both guys quickly. Hunter did a flip on a tree and landed behind the lizard beast, to slash at them. With the girls, they were fighting back to back. Jenny was open firing at the lizard beast and even avoiding them at all cost, Jenny ducked and even kicked back. KZ swung her bow staff at the lizards, and even was able to trip a few. She slammed her staff on the head of one like a baseball bat.

"Are they ever gonna leave?" Hunter asks.

Jared shrugs and turns to Green, "Not sure."

Stepping forward was none other than Drago, "Rangers."

Drago armed himself with his sword and came running at the rangers. The rangers prepared themselves and went into battle too. Omar went toward Drago first, with his spear though Drago was able to deflect the Blue Ranger. Drago grabbed Omar's arm and threw him to the ground, helmet first. Jenny went next, firing her blaster at the dragon and then Drago turned to her. Some of her blasts managed to damage the dragon a little bit, but Drago was overpowering and was able to slash his blade at the Yellow Ranger which sent her to the ground.

"Jen!" Hunter yelled.

Hunter ran in next with his daggers. He went in deflecting Drago's blade with his left dagger, and went to charge with his right dagger but Drago grabbed the arm to stop the Green Ranger. Drago pulled Hunter forward and kicked him in the back, sending him to the ground next to Omar. KZ ran in next to try to stop him, with his bow staff. KZ was being pushed back, as Drago was fighting a stronger means of attacks than KZ. He was more brutally and stronger. KZ felt Drago slash his blade at the Pink Ranger's left shoulder, and kicked her in the stomach. She fell to the ground next to Jenny.

"KZ!" Jared yells.

Drago smirks, "Well it looks like its just us."

Jared turned from his fallen friends to the dragon, "Seems that way."

Drago points his blade at Jared, "And you're not weak like before. You've been training."

Jared sees Drago walking in a circle like manner, like a fighting formation. Jared was pacing toward the right in a circle walk as Drago was coming to the left. The two were keeping their eyes locked on the other. Waiting for the next move. Then Drago came running in, Jared prepared himself for it and was able to block Drago's blade with his own sword. Drago was slashing at Jared, and Jared was deflecting it. Jared and Drago's blade collided loudly and they were being pushed together by the two of them.

"I can feel it, Red. Your rage, its there." Drago said.

Jared pushed harder, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Drago chuckles, "Of course you don't."

Jared kicked Drago back, though Drago was not prepared to see Drago's sword transform into a blaster. Drago opened fired at Jared, who tucked and rolled on the ground to avoid the blasts. Jared was the smoke where he once stood and then looked up at Drago.

"That is so not fair." Jared said.

Drago grins, "I'm evil. We don't play by the rules."

Jared holds his blade tightly, "And yet you'll lose."

"So certain?" Drago asks and fires again.

Jared rolled to avoid it again. Then when he stood up he was barely able to deflect Drago's blade from colliding with his red suit. Jared felt his shoes being pushed back, his feet were being dragged in the dirt. He was losing this battle, and he knew it. Jared was knocked down and managed to get up, only to be slashed on the left shoulder. Jared groans as he tries to recover from that, only for Drago to transform his sword into a blaster and points it at Jared's head.

"Looks like you've lost." Drago said.

Jared pants, "It's not over yet."

"Oh yeah?" Drago asks.

Suddenly a loud sonic scream that not only hurt Drago's ears but the rangers ears had came in the area. All the rangers covered their ears and looked around in utter confusion. Drago stepped back and looked around, standing behind him was another Yellow Ranger. This one was taller than Jenny and also the uniform was much different than the Jurassic Squad's uniform. This Yellow Ranger came over wielding a saber in her hands, she was able to knock Drago down and stand in front of Jared in a form of protection.

"Who- are you?" Drago demanded.

"The Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger, bud." She said.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

"Another- Yellow Ranger?" Drago spatted.

The Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger cocked her head, "Are you deaf or something?"

Drago turned to the injured rangers now standing, yeah Jenny was there. So this Dino Thunder Ranger was someone new, new to this playing field. Drago shakes his head and then vanished like smoke. The rangers came to regroup and then turned to this new ranger before them. This ranger powered down and revealed to them who it was. She had long dirty blond hair that was wavey, brown eyes, white skin tone, skinny, and was taller than the kids. She wore a black and yellow plaid button down shirt, a black tank top underneath, skinny jeans, and black combat boots.

"Hi, I'm Kira Ford." Kira said.

The Jurassic Squad rangers powered down and exchanged confused looks.

"You're a Power Ranger?" Omar asks.

Kira smiles, "Was."

"Could've fooled us with that suit." Hunter said.

Kira chuckles, "Well I was a full time ranger like yourself back in my high school days." Kira said.

Jenny looked impressed, "Really?"

Kira nods, "And we were Dino Rangers just like you all."

Jared then stepped in, "We are so rude. You've told us your name, but we haven't. I'm Jared Scott."

"Jenny Callahan." Jenny waves.

KZ stepped next to Jared, "KZ Walker."

"I'm Hunter Jacobson." Hunter said.

"And I'm Omar Ellis, and are you the same Kira Ford who sings?" Omar spoke.

Kira smiles, "Yes that's me."

"Whoa, I have your CD at home." Jenny said.

Kira turns to Jenny, "If you want I can sign them for you."

Jenny smiles, "Thanks."

Jared turns to Kira, "So what are you doing here? It's a bit odd for you to just show up like that."

Kira turned to Jared, "It must have looked weird just me jumping in the middle of the fight like that. Well I have a concert in Clover Hill, and when I heard there was an attack- well old habit." Kira said.

Hunter nods, "Seems legit."

KZ turns to Jared, "We should take to the cave. Maybe tell Adam what's going on."

Kira turns to KZ, "Did you say Adam? Like Adam Park?"

Omar looked confused, "Um yeah he's our mentor."

Kira gasped.

"You know him?" Hunter asks.

Kira nods, "Um one of my last missions as a Power Ranger was to help a team of rangers. The Overdrive Rangers, and Adam was suppose to be our leader during that. We had Blue Ninja Storm Ranger, Green Mystic Force Ranger, myself, Adam, and the Red SPD Ranger." Kira said.

"That's a lot of different rangers," Omar was impressed.

Hunter nudged Jared, "Adam has a lot of explaining to do."

Jared grins, "Yeah he does."

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

Kira was taken in with awe seeing this group of ranger's HQ. It wasn't like the Dino Cave that Dr. Oliver had and Hayley practically built but it was still impressive. Kira was led down the stairs to where Adam was. The mentor was working out, by lifting weights off to the side of the training mats. Kira saw the rangers glance at each other, then Adam sat up. He sat up and looked at the former Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger, at first he was a bit confused but he shook that off to stand up.

"Kira, wow. It's good to see you again." Adam said.

Kira smiles, "Like wise. Look at you, you haven't changed a bit." She said.

Adam shyly rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah. You haven't either. So how is everything with you and Trent?"

Kira frowns, "Um- it's complicated." She said.

Adam nods, "I see. Well I'm sorry for asking."

Kira shakes her head, "No need to apologize. So you're a mentor for the rangers now, huh?"

Adam turns to the five of his students, "Yeah. I guess Tommy's teaching had rubbed off on me." He said.

Kira smiles, "Dr. Oliver had a way of inspiring people."

Hunter stepped over to Adam, "So you two really know each other?"

Adam nods, "Of course. Kira Ford went to Reefside, where my old friend Tommy taught at. She was a Power Ranger and he taught the rangers what they needed to know." Adam said.

Kira nods, "He's right. Dr. Oliver taught us so much, and he also allowed Conner to become the leader he was suppose to be since he was Red Ranger." Kira said.

Adam turns to Kira, "How is Conner by the way and Ethan for that matter?"

Kira shrugs as she looks around the cave, "We lost contact. Haven't spoken since our ten year high school reunion." She said.

Adam frowns, "That's a shame,"

Omar nudged Jared, "We'll never lose contact, right?"

Jared forms a grin, "Of course not."

Omar and Jared did their signature handshake, the two were close like brothers of course.

Adam turns to the teens, "Don't you have school in about fifteen minutes?"

KZ grabbed Jared's arm, "Oh shoot we do!"

Jenny grabs Hunter and Omar, "We better hurry!"

Hunter groans, "But I don't want to."

After that was said, the five rangers sprinted out of the cave. Leaving Kira and Adam in the cave alone. Kira turned from the stairs to Adam, she formed a smile on her face.

"They seem interesting." Kira said.

Adam sighs, "They are. And quite a handful." He said.

Kira smiles, "I bet. I couldn't imagine being a mentor, I know what Dr. Oliver put up with." Kira said.

Adam smiles, "Oh you'd be fine."

Kira walks over to the monitors and turned to him, "You think so?"

Adam nods, "I know so," Adam paused but then asked, "So why are you here?"

Kira frowns, "I have my last concert here."

"Last concert?" Adam asks.

Kira shakes her head, "It's complicated. Anyways, I saw your team fighting those monsters and thought to help."

Adam smiles, "Well thank you for that."

Kira looks at Adam and hands him six tickets, "Since I'm here I'll invite you and your team to my concert. It would be amazing if you'd be there."

Adam nods, "We'll be there."

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

During lunch everyone was getting their lunch and sitting at their respected tables. KZ and Omar came to their table after getting their lunch, KZ got a salad as Omar got a hot dog. Hunter had a hot dog too, and Jenny got chicken patty. Jared, who refuses to eat the school food, had packed himself a lunch. His lunch was a sandwich with pudding as well as a drink. The rangers watched KZ and Omar sit down at their seats, Omar sat on one side of Jared and KZ was on the other side.

"I can't believe we met Kira Ford." Jenny said.

Huner shrugs his shoulders, "I mean its cool but its just weird how we met her."

Jared made a face, "Hunter don't be like that. She just so happened to show up, if it were any of us we'd likely do the same thing."

Omar nods, "Jared has a point."

Hunter shrugs again, "Whatever. I think it's just weird." He said.

KZ made a face, "What's weird? That we met a Power Ranger turned rock star or the past ranger so happened to be female?" KZ asks.

Hunter looks at her, "Don't turn this around on me."

Jared smiles faintly, "Besides she seems to nice to be hiding some objective from us. We were just lucky she showed up when she did." Jared said.

KZ nods, "Yeah."

Suddenly there was an explosion in the distance, the teens exchanged looks and then nodded.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

"Jurassic Squad! Power Rangers!"

Then jumping down was each five rangers. They were taking down the lizard beast before they needed their weapons. KZ grabbed the fist of a lizard beast and threw it at the direction of another one, she kicked one in the chest and it landed on its back hard. Hunter grabbed the arm of a lizard beast and flipped it in the air to land on its back. Hunter then turned to punched the two lizard beasts by him in their faces. Jenny did a cartwheel and then she punched one in the jaw, then did a high kick hitting the side of the face of another beast. Omar did a double kick on the chest of one, then turned to another one and slugged it good. Lastly, Jared did a side kick at one and did a spin to slide his foot on the dirt to cause a few to trip. He landed a few good punches at the lizard beasts. The rangers stood by the injured lizard beasts and then quickly jumped out of the way because an explosion went off. The rangers rolled on the ground and looked up to see a different dragon, this one was rocky like. Looked like it was literally from the ground, all earth like.

"Who are you?" Omar yells.

"Terra, and you'll fall." Terra said.

Terra swung his tail at the rangers and large rocks came flying in their directions, the rangers were able to dodge it. Jenny stood up and held her blaster, she opened fired at Terra. The blasts were sorta successful, but when Terra slammed his foot on the ground causing a slight earthquake. The rangers began to stumble. Hunter grabbed his daggers and ran in, Terra had held a stone sword in his hands. Hunter's daggers collided with Terra's blade, causing a loud crash.

"Hunter!" Jenny yells.

 _'Darn it, this guy is strong.'_ Jared thought.

Omar nudged Jared, "Gotta plan, leader?"

Jared turned from Omar to Hunter, "Yeah."

KZ held her bow staff tightly, "Is it fight with all our might and hope we do something?"

"Pretty much." Jared said.

With that said all the rangers went in at once. KZ went to hit Terra with her bow staff, but Terra moved and it almost hit Hunter. Hunter quickly moved from KZ's attack, and KZ stepped back after almost hitting her teammate. Omar went to stab Terra with his spear, and yet Terra was too fast. Jenny was able to get a few shots on Terra, but when Terra grabbed Jenny and threw her at the Green and Pink Ranger. Jenny landed on top of the two. Jared went in with his sword, and yet Terra grabbed a hold of Jared's wrist and held them down.

"Heh," Terra chuckled, "I don't see why my brother wants to fight you."

"You brother," Jared muttered, "Drago."

Terra grins, "Ding, ding. Winner." Terra said.

Terra threw Jared down on the ground. Jared saw Terra about to attack him, but then Jared saw a glimpse of yellow and knew it wasn't Jenny.

"Cover your ears!" Jared warned.

"Huh?" Terra seemed confused.

Then there was that same sonic scream from before. Terra grunted in utter pain from the loud sound that was damaging. Running over was none other than Kira Ford, in her civilian clothes. Jared was helped up by her, and saw something on her wrist that he didn't notice before. It was her morpher.

"Who- are you?" Terra asks.

Kira cracker her knuckles, "I am the Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger and don't you forget it!"

Terra seemed puzzled, "Huh?"

Kira got into a stance and shouted, "Dino Thunder Power Up! Ha!"

And the others were impressed to see the veteran ranger standing in front of them.

"Whoa," Hunter and Omar says at the same time.

Kira turns to Jared, "Let's go."

Jared nods, "Right."

The Jurassic Squad rangers ran in first. Omar slashing at with his spear Terra, causing some sparks. Jenny blasting at Terra, causing a little more sparks. Hunter slashing his daggers at Terra, more sparks coming off the beast. KZ slammed her bow staff off of Terra hard, a bit more sparks were coming off of him. Then charging in at the same time was Kira and Jared, the two held their sabers and slashed in different spots on Terra but the damage was enough. Because after the Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger and the Red Jurassic Squad Ranger attacked, Terra exploded.

"We- did it!" Jenny shouted.

Jenny leaped into Hunter's arms, "Hell yeah!" Hunter says.

Omar hig fives Jared, "Wow."

KZ hugs Jared, "That was amazing."

Jared turns to Kira, "Thank you. For your help."

Kira powers down, "You're welcome. Now in return maybe you can come to my concert."

Jenny's expression changed to so much more excitement, "Really!"

Kira nods, "Really. VIP and everything."

Jared shrugs, "Sure why not."

Hunter nods, "I'm down for it."

KZ and Jenny both said, "We're in."

Omar nods, "This will be so cool."

Kira smiles, "I'll see you there."

The rangers nodded and began to run back to school. Kira held her smile and turned to Adam, he was standing there.

"You could've stepped in," Kira said, "They needed help."

Adam shakes his head, "They won't learn if I treat them with kid gloves. They will not improve."

Kira looks at him, "You're giving them tough love? Adam Park, you have changed." She giggles.

Adam grins, "No. I'm letting them learn from their mistakes, make their own choices as a team and not because I ordered them to. As a mentor I am meant to teach and guide, not interfere." Adam said.

Kira smiles, "That's wise."

Adam walks over, "So what is gonna happen to you after this concert?"

Kira shrugs, "Not sure."

Adam nods, "I see. Well if you ever need anything don't hesitate to call."

Adam hands her his number, "Thank you Adam." Kira said.

Adam nods, "No problem."

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

"Master Ripto, the rangers have defeated Terra." Geena said in their lair.

Ripto growled, "We must find someone to defeat them once and for all."

Geena formed a grin, "I think I may have what you're looking for master." Genna said.

Ripto turned to her, "Well then, speak!"

Genna walked forward to Ripto's throne, "Well there had been rumors floating around that a villain from Norland had found a way to genetic evolve his monsters from DNA from another beast." Geena said.

"And your point?" Ripto was growing annoyed.

Geena held her smirk, "Oh just trust me sir, I know what I am doing."

With that said Geena vanished from Ripto's sight. Ripto huffed an annoyed breathe and dug his claws in the arm rests on his throne.

"She better have the solution of else." Ripto said to himself.

 **I brought Kira in for this chapter! I love Kira from Dino Thunder! She was literally the ranger I wanted to be, no offense to Kimberly from Mighty Morphin, but Dino Thunder was the first Power Ranger series I ever watched before I got so involved in the series to begin writing fanfiction. So I always wanted to be Kira Ford.**

 **Also check out Thewhatzupwriter26, they have written a series caused Music Force, with Kira Ford as the mentor. If this ties in with that timeline, this takes place before Kira became the mentor and even before the series even started.**

 **What do you all think guys? So much happened and not to mentioned what is gonna happen next time, with the dialogue between Ripto and Geena, its so interesting what will happen and how it'll come together.**

 _NEXT TIME: Some strange activity has been going on in town, apparently there is a reason for it but why?  
_

 _In the next chapter: What's Hidden In Shadows_

 _Released On: NEXT WEEK_


	17. EP 17: What's Hidden In The Shadows

**I do not own Power rangers! I only own the content! The characters were all created by decode9, Batmarcus, Ranger Red 2.0, Thewhatzupwriter26, and myself! Thank you for the support and hope you all enjoy!**

 **SUMMARY: Throughout time our world has been inflicted by dangerous foes from different locations and from different times. Rangers from different places of the worlds and even across the galaxy. The ranger community is large and being apart of it is a big responsibility. This new generation of rangers must face off against a new threat and hope their new powers can protect the world.**

 _Rangers:_

 _Red: Jared Scott_  
 _Blue: Omar Ellis_  
 _Yellow: Jennifer/Jenny Callahan_  
 _Green: Hunter Jacobson_  
 _Pink: Katherine/KZ Walker_

 **JURASSICSQUAD-**

"I can't believe we got invited to Justin's party." Said Omar.

Jared and Omar were hanging out in Jared's bedroom. The two were hanging out before the big Halloween party at Justin's house. Justin is a kid in their grade who always held amazing Halloween parties since they were all in elementary school. Though, year after year they were never invited until this year. Justin had came to the gang of rangers during lunch and handed them all invitations.

Jared shrugs, "I mean it's shocking." Jared said.

Omar was sitting on Jared's bed, "Shocking? Dude, this is amazing!"

Jared shrugs again, "And you dressing up? Like everyone else?"

Omar nods, "Of course. You have to dress up or you can't show up." Omar said.

Jared sighs, "Yeah well I don't really like costumes."

Omar eyes his friend, "This coming from the Power Ranger."

Jared shakes his head, "Shut up."

Knocking on the bedroom door and then opening it was Artie, "Hey. Oh hi, Omar."

Omar waves, "Hey man."

Jared turns to Artie, "What's up?"

Artie grins, "Well it looks like I am invited to this party too."

Jared gave his brother a look, "How? You don't even know Justin?"

Artie nods, "Yeah but this girl- um Christy invited me as her date." He said.

Omar and Jared exchanged looks, "Good luck with her." Omar said.

"Why?" Artie frowns.

Jared grins, "She can get possessive." Jared said.

Artie rolls his eyes, "Or maybe you're just trying to keep me from the party." Artie said.

Jared chuckles, "Oh believe me I'm not."

Artie left the bedroom and then Omar asks Jared, "What are you gonna be for the party?"

Jared shrugs, "Dunno."

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

Jenny and KZ were at the Halloween store last minute for KZ.

"I can't believe we were invited to that party." KZ said.

Jenny nods as she lifts up a costume, "I know. It's just weird." Jenny said.

KZ made a face at the costume in Jenny's hands, "No. I am not dressing up like Catwomen."

Jenny pouts, "Why not?"

KZ shakes her head, "I do not do tights."

Jenny rolls her eyes, "Coming from the superhero."

KZ and Jenny walked down to look at more costumes, KZ pulled out a costume of a pirate and turned to Jenny. Jenny made a face, and KZ made an annoyed look.

"What's wrong with a pirate?" KZ asks.

Jenny shakes her head, "I don't see you as a pirate."

KZ frowns, "Then what? Should I just grab my morpher and just go to the party?" KZ asks.

Jenny shakes her head again, "We'll find the right costume." Jenny assures.

KZ sighs, "Of course we will. Why does that party have to be a costume party?" KZ asks.

Jenny shrugs her shoulders, "Because it what Justin has done since the third grade." Jenny said.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

The night of the party, everyone who was anybody showed their faces at Justin Howard's house. His house was a large house, it was expected since his father was from a wealthy family. His house was practically a mansion. There were spooky decorations all over the estate, ranging from skeletons in the yard to fake grave stones. There was a smoke machine to make it more scary, though it was only to make him seem cooler since he could afford it. One by one the cars parked along side the house, and climbing out as quick as possible to be able to enter the coolest party ever. Jared climbed out of the driver side of his Chevy pick up truck, Omar got out first and then Artie climbed out behind him. The three guys were dressed for the party, even though Jared was against it. Waving them down was Jenny, who was standing by Hunter and KZ. The three guys walked over to the others, who were standing by the main entrance into the party.

"Hey guys," Jenny said.

"Nice costumes," Hunter said and then glanced to Jared, "Who are you suppose to be?"

Jared shrugs his shoulders, "Sam Winchester from Supernatural."

"Huh?" Omar asks.

Artie grins, "That show on the CW channel. Jared thinks its cool."

KZ looks at her boyfriend, "You kinda look like the actor- well sorta." She teased as she messed with Jared's shaggy hair.

Artie was dressed up as Rick from The Walking Dead, Omar was dressed as Soul from Soul Eater, Hunter was dressed up as the Tenth Doctor and he had Jenny be Rose Tyler, and lastly KZ was dressed as a punk rock star. The gang exchanged looks before heading into the large house. Upon entering the house the teens were surprised to see the large amount of students who showed up, there must have been the entire senior class in just the main room. The music was playing loud, it was techno. Something to get the party going, like a rave. There was neon lights shinning around, screaming, and certainly "adult drinks" going around.

"Ready, big bro?" Artie asks leaning toward his brother.

Jared made a face, "Don't touch a single drop of liquor." He warned.

Artie raised his hands up, "Okay. Fine."

The gang watched as Artie screams like some of the students in the house and joined the crowd of dancers on the dance floor. The rest of the gang seemed pretty awkward amount the student body, up until Omar turned to the others.

"Come on guys, this is the first party we've been invited to. Let's make it worth it!" Omar shouted.

Hunter nods, "Omar has a point. Tonight we aren't losers." Hunter said.

Hunter turned to Jenny and dragged her onto the dance floor, Omar spotted Violet. She was dressed as Tifa from Final Fantasy Seven. Omar went over to his girl, kissed her on the head and the two went to the dance floor. KZ turned to her boyfriend and held onto his hand with a smile on her face, Jared looks down at her and sees her smile so he smiles back.

"Come on, Jared, let's have some fun tonight." She said.

Jared nods, "Okay."

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

The party was going well, the kids were enjoying themselves. Some were drinking and even doing drugs that would be frowned upon by their parents, but there were no adults. None. So the teens all felt free. Free from everything, and that included the rangers. They felt free, felt free from their duties as rangers. Even if it was for one night. Jared went to get drinks for himself and KZ, she followed him over and when they reached the punch bowl there was a kid who noticed Jared.

"Jared, right?" Asked the guy.

This guy was dressed up as Iron Man, though he did have tan skin and dark hair color. KZ was handed the cup and looked at her boyfriend, a bit worried. Usually if anyone knew Jared, it was about his mom and it was going to be some kind of mocking coming next. Though, Jared seemed more relaxed seeing this guy. He seemed friendly toward him.

"Francis?" Jared asks.

The guy named Francis nods, "Yeah its me."

KZ nudged her boyfriend, "Who?"

Jared turned to her, "He's an old friend. He was in my fourth grade class but moved after his dad got relocated to Unity Lakes." Jared said.

Francis nods, "He got a job as a teacher at that high school. Being some science teacher for about four years."

Jared turned to his old friend, "So what are you doing here?" He asks.

Francis shrugs, "Justin invites me to these things every year. This is the first time I've seen you here, I'm glad you showed up." Francis said.

Jared smiles, "Yeah- me too." He looked from Francis to his girlfriend.

"Your girlfriend? Oh, Jared, you sly dog." Francis said.

KZ smiles, "I'm KZ Walker."

"Nice to meet you, KZ." Francis said.

Across the room was Omar and Violet, she and him were with a few of her friends. These friends were kids who have deaf parents. They consisted of Peter, Becky, and Owen. Owen was dressed as a ninja, Peter was dressed up as Peter Parker from Spiderman, and Becky was dressed as Anna from Frozen. The group were talking about simple things, some things that seemed to bore Omar since he was not such a serious kind of guy.

"This party is seriously lame." Becky said.

Peter nods, "Indeed."

Owen nods.

Omar seemed shocked, "You kidding? This is amazing!"

The three made a face at Omar and then to Violet, "Interesting choice of boyfriend." Muttered Becky.

Violet grins awkwardly, "So he is having fun. So what?"

Owen turns to her and starts signing and the only thing Omar caught was "hearing people are annoying".

Omar turns to Owen, "You're hearing."

All eyes shoot from Omar to Violet, "You taught him how to sign?" Peter asks.

Violet shakes her head, "I didn't force him. He decided to since he wants my parents approval."

Becky rolls her eyes, "They won't approve of him." She said.

"Why is that? Because he's hearing, um Becky we're all hearing." Violet said.

Omar noticed the tension between them about that, this must have been an issues all her life. Dealing with the fact she was hearing but always an outsider to everyone else since her parents weren't like other parents. She may have the ability to hear but her folks did not, and she was apart of that community. She was deaf without being deaf.

"I'm gonna get some fresh air." Omar said and walked past them.

Omar walks past Hunter and Jenny as he exits the back door. Hunter and Jenny were sitting on a stair on the staircase. The two were practically cuddling on the stairs as they were drinking their own individual punch, leaning so close to each other it was comforting.

"This is fun, beats being at home alone." Jenny said.

Hunter nods, "Or babysitting my brother." He said.

Jenny turned to her boyfriend, "I am having fun. What about you?"

Hunter kisses her on the forehead, "I'm having a blast."

Jenny giggles, "I'm glad." She said.

The couple held onto each other's hand, forming smiles on their faces. The song, which is Bangarang by Skrillex, finished playing to play the next song. This song was a slower played song, it was Never Gonna Be Alone by Nickleback. Hunter turns to Jenny and stands up, he offers her his hands and forms a smile on his face.

"Milady, may I have this dance?" Hunter asks.

Jenny giggles, "You may." She takes his hand.

The two head toward the dance floor. The two dance through the entire song, happy as can be. Just holding onto one and other, that is until the entire house went black and a scream got everyone's attention. The moment the power came back on there was a familiar face, well a familiar face to the rangers that is. Standing in the house was none other than Drago with a new monster, this monster looked like something from a freak show. The head of a pig, the body of a horse and yet standing on two feet, the hands of a bear, and the tail of a lizard.

"Where are the Power Rangers!" Shouted Drago.

A stoned kid came by Drago, "Whoa! Neat costumes."

The guy was obviously so high not to realize he was in danger. The new monster knocked the high kid down to the ground, and then grabbed a girl nearby. She screamed as the monster held onto her.

"I will not ask again, where are the Power Rangers!" Drago yelled.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

"I will not ask again, where are the Power Rangers!" Drago yelled.

The rangers all ducked out of the crowd, Drago knew their identity. Which would end badly. Omar was standing by the back door, he went back outside and then quickly morphed into his Blue Ranger suit. Being armed with his usual spear, and knew if he'd get Drago and this new monster out of the house the others could join in as well without being spotted.

"Hey! I'm right here!" Omar yells.

KZ kept her head down, "Look the Blue Ranger!"

Drago turns, "Where is the rest of your gang?" He yells.

Omar smirked underneath his helmet, "Outside ready for you. Well unless you and your rejected circus friend are too chicken?" Omar teased.

Jared nudged KZ to quickly sneak off, they were heading off in the direction of the bedrooms. He found Artie making out with the head cheerleader, Jared quickly shut the door and then turned to the other bedroom. He and KZ climbed out and morphed as well. Quickly running over onto the same side where Omar was, the Pink and Red Ranger stood tall by their Blue Ranger. Drago sees Jared and he points at him.

"Red Ranger," Drago smirks, "We come face to face again."

Jared glares underneath his helmet, "Yes we have. Now if you want a fight, let's leave the innocent alone. They have nothing to do with this." Jared said.

Drago turned to his new "friend" the monster released the girl and the monsters began to walk past the kids, the students were all terrified and shaking. Upon reaching the back door, Drago stood in front of Jared. The two held their swords in their hands and just stared at each other.

"I am not the one you are going to fight, not today." Drago said and vanished.

This new monster charged at Jared, causing him to crash into Justin's pool. KZ and Omar were holding off against this beast, while inside Jenny and Hunter were trying to get everyone to leave which wasn't hard since these kids were scared out of their minds. After that was settled, the two morphed and joined their friends. Jared was pulled out of the pool by his cousin and her boyfriend, then the gang all stood in a line in front of this new beast.

"So who are you?" Hunter asks.

"004," The beast said.

"004? What kind of name is that?" Jenny asks.

004 smiled, "It means I am not the only one." He said and then charged at the rangers.

Hunter blocked the beast, 004 had been kicked in the back by Omar. 004 turns to the Blue Ranger and breaths fire at him. Luckily, Omar was able to quickly ducked or he'd be turned to ash. Jenny rolls and then open fires at the beast, 004 turns to the Yellow Ranger. He was about to breathe fire but instead felt a punch across his face, which was gone by Hunter. Jared ran in and slashed his blade at the monster. 004 fell into the side of Justin's house, 004 managed to stand up but only to barely stumble.

"Damn it," 004 said.

"You won't win," Jared said.

"Maybe so, but it doesn't mean it'll end after me." 004 said.

As the rangers could tell 004 was obviously no match for them, but why? The other enemy they've faced were much stronger, and that included Master Ripto, who could have easily taken down Jared, but instead this beast was slowly dying it seemed. 004 collapsed onto his knees and began chuckling, chuckling like a manic which was more scarier than anything. The rangers exchanged looks, these looks could be taken in any way they could underneath their helmets.

"What's so funny?" Jenny asks.

004 chuckled some more as blood escaped his mouth, "You think I am the only one- think again rangers. The master has plans, and I may be a test but- more will come." 004 said and then completely collapsed onto the ground.

The rangers all gave each other looks, and then powered down knowing that everyone had gone home. They stood at the body of 004, with confusion. The hybrid was strange, very strange.

"I don't- get it?" KZ asks.

"I know, he was suppose to destroy us but he was destroyed." Omar said.

Jared shakes his head, "He was a prototype. He was the test subject, and we gave them their test." He said looking at the body.

Jenny looked at her cousin, "You mean?"

Jared nods, "Yeah. It's just getting started."

The rangers all ended out of the backyard, without any witnesses well so they thought. Standing in the shadows was none other than Artie.

"What- just happened?" Artie asks.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

The next day at the Scott home, Jared was in the living room watching his sister play Call of Duty. She was screaming at the TV like a crazy person, which made Jared chuckle as he could not read his novel. Brooke would turn to him and yell at him for laughing at her, which was a usual thing at the Scott home. Then in came Artie, he had a cup of pudding in his hands as well a spoon in his mouth. The boy noticed the action and decided to get in as well.

"What is it this time?" Artie asks.

"Noobs, the same old thing." Jared said.

"Shut up!" Brooke screams.

The two guys laughed and then Artie said to Jared, "Can I talk to you quietly?"

Jared nods and follows his half-brother into the kitchen. Jared watched as Artie put down his snack and then turned to his brother with a serious expression.

"What's up man?" Jared asks.

"That party, you vanished quickly." Artie spoke.

"So did you man, I couldn't find you." Jared said.

"Your truck was still at Justin's house after everyone all left." Artie said.

Jared nods, "Yeah I was looking for you. I thought you ran off." Jared said.

Arite knew his brother was lying but decided to going another way with this, "Okay well I want to ask you something. Something serious."

Jared nods, "Sure man." Jared said.

"You promise me you won't keep secrets, like important ones?" Artie asks.

Jared nods but looked confused, "Yeah man. Where is this coming from? Is it because of dad?" Jared asks.

Artie acted cool, "No- I mean since we are trying this whole brother thing out I thought we should at least be honest." Artie said.

Jared reached on the table and grabbed an apple, "Dude I am so honest with you."

Jared then exit the room. Artie turned to watch his brother leave the kitchen and return to the screaming filed living room.

"Liar," Artie said.

 **(A/N: Sorry for being away for a while. This goes for my Awaken The Beast series. I've been busy with work, my personal life, etc. I am really sorry and I didn't even bother to say it. So here is the newest chapter. There are some new twist and turns from it and I think it was a good one. It's my late Halloween chapter, since I am just late by a little bit. Sorry again and I promise to give a heads up next time. -ICrzy)**

 **So there will be more like 004, since Jared did indeed say "prototype". It is going to be very interesting on how the rangers will deal with these new enemies and how these beast came about.**

 **Also, Artie knows. How will that turn out? Will be blackmail his own brother or will he be a good brother and cover up after him when Ryan starts asking questions about his son's whereabouts?**

 _NEXT TIME: A new or shall I say and old friend pays a visit all the way from across the pond to help the rangers out. She may be out of touch with the duties as a ranger, but her element and ability to kick butt hasn't left the building.  
_

 _In the next chapter: Return Of The Light  
_

 _Released On: NEXT WEEK_


	18. EP 18: Return Of The Light

**I do not own Power rangers! I only own the content! The characters were all created by decode9, Batmarcus, Ranger Red 2.0, Thewhatzupwriter26, and myself! Thank you for the support and hope you all enjoy!**

 **SUMMARY: Throughout time our world has been inflicted by dangerous foes from different locations and from different times. Rangers from different places of the worlds and even across the galaxy. The ranger community is large and being apart of it is a big responsibility. This new generation of rangers must face off against a new threat and hope their new powers can protect the world.**

 _Rangers:_

 _Red: Jared Scott_  
 _Blue: Omar Ellis_  
 _Yellow: Jennifer/Jenny Callahan_  
 _Green: Hunter Jacobson_  
 _Pink: Katherine/KZ Walker_

 **JURASSICSQUAD-**

Planes land in Clover Hill plenty. The airport isn't as popular as the airport nearby at Reefside, but Clover Hill is a common stop for those who plan on going to Norland and or Unity Lakes. There was a plane that landed that November tenth, landing at terminal A. The plane was being unloaded with varies of guest, ranging from young to old. Upon getting off the plane was a women in yellow. Twenty-six year old women wearing black sunglasses to cover her light blue eyes. She was wearing a yellow dress top, black skinny jeans, yellow flats, she wore a necklace of a heart around her neck, a few bracelets, and a yellow tiny bow in her blonde hair. She walked over to get her bags and headed to the exit of the airport.

She stood outside the airport and smiled widely, "My new chapter begins here."

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

The gang of rangers were standing by their music room, before class was to start. There was rumors floating around that there was a new teacher coming all the way from England. Most kids were impressed, then you have the kids who just think of the JK Rolling books. Magic, so unbelievable and yet there are Power Rangers in the world. The gang were by the door, just like usual. Omar and Jared standing up against the wall, Hunter across from the two while holding hands with Jenny, and KZ stood on the other side of Jared.

"Think our new teacher will be nice?" Jenny asks.

Hunter shrugs, "Are all Brits nice or something?"

KZ rolls her eyes, "Isn't that a stereotype?" She asks.

Hunter grins, "Oh sue me." He merely joked.

Jared looks at the clock, "We ought to get into class." He said.

Omar nods, "Yeah wouldn't want to be late to class we are not even ten feet away from." Omar said.

The class entered the classroom, and filled the last remaining five empty seats in the classroom. There music room was the old health room, so there was some old health posters that were not removed yet. The old music room was set on fire at the end of last year by the science fair, which was the reason why Clover Hill High is refusing to have a science fair this year. There was some music posters of famous composers on the walls, as well as some music notes on the walls. Though the thing that was missing was their teacher.

"Think our teacher ditched?" Hunter asks as he leaned near Jared.

Jared shrugs his shoulders, "I hope not. I need this credit to graduate." Jared said.

Omar nods, "We all need this credit, dude." Omar said.

Before anything else was said, in came their new teacher followed by their principal. Their principal was an Asian man, in his mid fortys. He wore a nice suit completely perfect, the students would tease their principal calling him Principal OCD. Which he did indeed have. Next to him was their new teacher, she smiled and waved. She was the very same women who just landed off her plane today. And she seemed winded.

"Sorry, class." She muttered.

The principal nods, "Yes students, your new music teacher's flight was delayed."

She nods, "Thank you for bringing me to my classroom, Mr. Chang." She said.

Mr. Chang nods, "Class allow me to introduce you Miss Moore." He said.

She waves, "Nice to meet you all." She was then handed the list of students in her class.

After that Mr. Change left the room. She took off the sunglasses she had forgotten to remove once entering the school. She placed her purse down as well as her brief case she had her lesson plans in on her desk. She placed the list of students down and looked from them to the entire class, everyone was present. She nods to herself and then swallows the last amount of courage she had.

"As you all know my name is Miss Moore, and I am your new music teacher for the year." She said.

"Why aren't you British?" Asked a student.

Miss Moore looked at the seating chart, "Well listen here- um Bobby, I am actually born in America and went off to school in England after graduating. I spent a good amount of time there until I was offered by an old friend with this job offer." She said.

"But doesn't it pay less?" Asked the head cheerleader.

Miss Moore looked at the name on her seating chart, "Um Nicole- the pay wasn't actually that different and besides I was a little homesick." She said.

The class was about to jump with more and more questions until their new teacher raised her hand up to stop them for saying anything else. Instead she held paper in her hands, and the students knew what it was. It was a pop quiz. The class groaned and watched as their new teacher began to hand out the quiz.

"This quiz is not for a grade, but don't take it lightly. This is just for me to know how much you know about music." She said.

Hunter nudged Jared, "You won't ace this one for sure." He grinned.

Jared was flicking his pencil with his left hand, "Of course I won't ace it. I am not music genius." Jared said.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

In the teacher's lounge, Miss Moore entered in. She seemed a bit nervous about it and just forgot about it to just get it over with. She stand down at the table in there and exhaled deeply, it was finally fifth period. She had been teaching three classes so far and had four more, not to mention go to her new apartment and unpack. She felt completely drained and just exhausted.

"Tired?" A voice spoke.

Miss Moore looked up and smiled, "Yeah a little."

The man standing there had a smile on his face as he joined her to the table, "These kids are like monsters."

Miss Moore laughed, "That's not it. I have jet lag right now."

The man nods, "Right the new teacher from England."

"Not very British if I am say so." Miss Moore joked.

The man laughed, "No not really. Oh I am sorry, I am Marcus Potter. I am the freshmen English teacher." Marcus said.

She smiles, "Tia Moore." She held her hand out to shake it.

Marcus noticed a ring on her finger, "You married?"

She shakes her head, "Engaged. My man is currently studying ruins in some recently found temple." She said.

Marcus seemed impressed, "The one in the news?"

Tia nods, "Yeah. My Alex is out there exploring." She said.

Marcus holds Tia's hand for comfort, "I hope everything works out with you two." He said.

Tia nods with a faint smile, "Believe me, I do too." She muttered.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

"Oh come on, Miss Moore is cool." KZ said.

Hunter groans, "No cool teacher gives her students homework the first time she teaches." He complained.

"But Mr. Nelson did," Jared interrupted with.

Hunter turns to the leader, "But it wasn't due the next day."

Jenny held her boyfriend's hand, "Oh come on. It's just a one page essay about what type of music best represent you. Not that hard." She said.

The rangers were hanging out underneath the shade of the large oak tree by the school after it let out, they were sitting on the picnic table. KZ was working on her physics report, her text book opened and her report was halfway done. Omar was currently in the middle of reading the section he had to for his government class, Jenny was working on her essay for Miss Moore, Jared was reading a book Mr. Nelson gave the boy just to challenge him, and Hunter was laying his head on his science text book in protest.

"Come on, buddy. Adam gave us the day off to get caught up in homework, be lucky we don't have to do this last minute before class." Omar said.

Hunter lifted his head, "I'd rather." He moaned.

KZ pointed her pencil at him, "Just shut your mouth and do your work. The longer you protest the longer we have to wait on you to finish everything." She said.

Jared smirks and Hunter noticed it.

"You gonna let your girlfriend take control like that?" Hunter asks.

Jared raised his hands, "I am saying nothing."

Jenny began writing and then said, "Wonder what England is like?"

KZ looks up, "Why the sudden interest?"

Jenny shrugs, "I don't know. Maybe its because of Miss Moore."

Jared nudged Omar, "Didn't your dad go to England for a news report a few years ago?" He asks.

Omar nods, "All dad said was it was wet and cold. Then again he went in winter so that might be why." Omar said.

The rangers were working on their homework and then they saw Miss Moore exiting the school, she was going to her yellow sport car. As she was walking over to her car, Jared got a glance of something that seemed odd for a teacher to have or any civilian in general well besides them. She held this phone thing but it wasn't a phone they knew, it was all yellow and had strange Japanese characters written on them.

"That's no IPhone," Hunter muttered, "What do you think?"

KZ leaned in, "Not sure."

"England doesn't carry a Japanese phone? Do they?" Omar asks.

Jared shakes his head, "Not that I am aware of." He said.

Jenny turns from their new teacher to her friends, "What should we do?"

"We keep our eyes open, who knows who this person really is." Jared said.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

Tia was at the outlet mall, going window shopping. She heard her phone ring, and not her contract phone, her other one. She looked around before pulling out her yellow Japanese style phone, she answered it with a smile on her face.

"Jay, you do have my other number besides this one." Was the first thing Tia said.

Across the outlet mall was the gang of rangers, they see their teacher on the phone. A bit strange and unusual to be following their teacher around. Jared leaned against the tree trunk, Hunter was leaning his body against the fence, KZ stood next to Jared, Jenny was on the other side of Hunter, and Omar was sitting on the arm of the bench. The five kids turn to each other before turning their attentions back to their teacher.

"So what do you think?" Omar asks.

Jared shrugs, "I mean she seems harmless." He said.

Hunter turns to their leader, "But you were the one who called this steak out?"

"No, I arranged us to keep an eye on her. I never said she was the enemy." Jared said.

"You kinda made it sound like it, Jared." Jenny said.

A scream gained all their attention, including Tia. The teens watched their teacher run in that direction of the scream. They stood a bit back and watched as their new music teacher ran in to fight the lizard beasts, it was like she was trained for this. Like she had this happen to her before. Tia grabbed the arm of a lizard beast and flipped it over her shoulder, causing it to fall on her back. She turned her attention to the rest of the lizard beast, she held her hands up and a sudden bright light blinded them and caused them to be knocked down on the ground. Suddenly the new Jurassic Squad team watched their music teacher pull out her strange yellow phone.

"Elements Among Us! Element Fusion!" She screamed.

Standing in front of the lizard beasts was the Yellow Element Rangers.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

"Our music teacher is a-?" Hunter lost his voice.

"A Power Ranger?" Omar finished.

The teens stood in awe and watched their teacher kick butt. Then Jared pulled out his morpher and turned his team.

"Come on, let's morph!" He ordered.

Jenny nods.

"Right," KZ said.

"Jurassic Squad! Power Rangers!" The five all shouted.

Tia turned to see a lizard beast closing in on her, she was about to use her Eagle Sais on them but then a red flash appeared destroying the lizard beasts. Tia was confronted by the Red Ranger of Clover Hill, she had a smile underneath her helmet thinking back to her old days as a Power Ranger in Meadowedge.

"You okay?" Jared asks.

Tia nods, "Fine. But we can talk after this." She said.

Jared nods as he aims his sword toward the enemy, "Right."

KZ and Jenny stood back to back, Jenny was firing her blaster at the enemy. Jenny did a three sixty turn and knelt down on one knee to open fire at the lizards coming near her. KZ did a back flip, she punched the first one down and then grabbed her bow staff. She dodged the lizard beasts and used her bow staff to knock them down. KZ noticed a lizard beast getting near Jenny, and so the Pink Ranger flipped over the Yellow Ranger and kicked the beast in the chest.

Jenny looks at KZ, "Thanks."

KZ smirks underneath her helmet, "No problem."

Omar and Hunter were back to back, Hunter was slashing with his daggers as Omar was slashing with his spear. Hunter did a front flip and slashed at two different lizards with each of his daggers. Hunter landed the flip perfectly, he then kicked the lizard beasts down causing a domino affect. Omar was stabbing and slashing his spear at the enemy. A lizard beast grabbed a hold of his spear, so Omar did a side flip to get the lizard to release it. After the beast let go, Omar stabbed it down to the ground.

"Nice one, man." Hunter said.

Omar turns to Hunter, "Same to you."

Jared and Tia were back to back, the two were holding their blades tightly. Jared went in first, slashing his sword at the beasts that came by. Jared turned to see Tia coming next to him, she flipped over him to help him out. The two stayed rather close as they fought, something that seemed to be a way that Tia fought. Jared saw a lizard beast getting near Tia, he punched it in the face first then saw Tia push Jared out of the way, she slashed her sais at the beast that was behind the Red Ranger.

"Thanks for the save," Jared muttered.

"I owed you for saving me," Tia said.

The rangers all met up together, they all stood in their suits and then Tia powered down first.

"Okay, students. I know its you; Jared, Omar, Hunter, KZ, and Jenny." Tia said.

Underneath their helmets the rangers were shocked and they indeed powered down. Omar stepped in front first, very angrily and what not.

"How did you know it was us?" Omar asks.

Tia had a smirk on her face, "I saw you following me earlier. That and your morphers kinda gave it away from a past ranger." Tia said.

Jenny frowns, "So we were that obvious?"

Tia nods, "But only to use veteran rangers. Its okay, you're doing a good job to hide it." She said.

Hunter crossed his arms on his chest, "I am not sure if you finding out our secret makes it any better." He said.

Tia looks at him, "Hunter, I know what its like to be in your shoes. Though at the time, I wasn't as lucky as you five. You are able to have help from past rangers, which I am assuming your mentor was a former ranger." Tia said.

Jared looks at Tia, "So what now, Miss Moore?"

Tia grins, "Now I'd suggest you go home and finish that assignment I gave you all." She said and eyed them.

KZ smiles, "We got it done- well most of us." Her eyes trailed to Hunter.

"I'm almost done with it!" Hunter declared.

The six of them began to laugh. However, lurking in the shadows was a mysterious figure. Something or someone that the rangers did not notice.

 **(A/N: I know I updated this chapter soon but I started writing this as soon as I finished the last chapter. So I thought I'd finish it and uploaded. Next time it'll be Awaken The Beast update and followed by Jurassic Squad. -Thanks, ICrzy)**

 _NEXT TIME: A new power is found in Clover Hill, what is going on? Is it foe or is it a friend?  
_

 _In the next chapter: Power In Clover Hill_

 _Released On: NEXT WEEK_


	19. EP 19: Power In Clover Hill

**I do not own Power rangers! I only own the content! The characters were all created by decode9, Batmarcus, Ranger Red 2.0, Thewhatzupwriter26, and myself! Thank you for the support and hope you all enjoy!**

 **SUMMARY: Throughout time our world has been inflicted by dangerous foes from different locations and from different times. Rangers from different places of the worlds and even across the galaxy. The ranger community is large and being apart of it is a big responsibility. This new generation of rangers must face off against a new threat and hope their new powers can protect the world.**

 _Rangers:_

 _Red: Jared Scott_  
 _Blue: Omar Ellis_  
 _Yellow: Jennifer/Jenny Callahan_  
 _Green: Hunter Jacobson_  
 _Pink: Katherine/KZ Walker_

 **JURASSICSQUAD-**

"Alright class," Tia started as she turned to fully face her students, "Our first project will be an independent one." She said.

The class groaned a little, and that included both Omar and Hunter. KZ gave Omar a look the same as Jenny to Hunter, Jared formed a smirk seeing the girls give the boys a good glare to get them to knock it off. The class was settling down as Tia began to pass out papers over the project.

"The project is you all making your own music. This can be by simply playing the violin or even singing, heck you can use anything to create music." Tia said.

A hand was raised, "Even a bottle?"

Tia nods, "Yes, Dave. Anything at all. This may come across artist, but that is what music is. A way to express your feelings through sound." Tia said.

Another hand was raised and this time it was KZ, "And when is this project due?"

Tia turns to KZ, "Good question. These projects are due at the end of the week, and you will all show them to everyone in the class." She said.

The class groaned again and during this Jenny lifted her hand up, "And would if we asked someone to help?"

"Like a partner? Well since this is an individual project, you can have one helper if needed but this helper will not be graded on the project they are helping with. So no relaying on help for this, this project is all you." Tia said.

With that the bell rang to dismiss the students. The kids began to pack up and flood out of the classroom, as the rangers were a bit slower to leave the classroom.

"So what are you going to do, Jared?" Omar asks.

Jared shrugs, "I don't know. Maybe just grab my guitar and just play something." He said.

KZ's eyes widen, "You play the guitar?" She asks.

Jared nods.

The teens reached Tia's desk, she turned from the classroom door and then to the five rangers.

"Okay, what's up?" She asks.

Jenny smiles, "We were wondering if you'd want to help us out. Since you are- well a veteran ranger."

Tia shrugs, "I don't know. I have duties to this school, I am a teacher not a ranger." Tia said.

Hunter crossed his arms on his chest, "But you were a ranger."

Tia nods as she stacks her papers, "I was. Once upon a time, when I was your age. Now I have to live my life, this isn't my problem anymore." She said.

Jared had a smug look on his face, "So that one time you fought the lizard beast, that was just a one time thing?"

Tia turns to Jared, "Exactly."

Jared smirks, "I doubt it." He said.

Tia sighs, "Look. I get it, you want advice from someone who has been in your shoes. But in all honestly, I haven't used my morpher since my final battle and I was a junior in high school." Tia said.

KZ looks at their music teacher, "Well if you won't tag team with us- well will you at least be out there?"

Tia turns to KZ.

"You know if we need help." Omar finished.

Tia smiles softly, "Yes. I may object to getting involved but- if you really need the back up, I'll be there. Now go, you all have lunch to eat." Tia said.

The five were dismissed out into the hallway. There were few students talking by their lockers and some just hanging out by the bathrooms. Once the five reached the outside, they see how crowded the tables were already. Jared sighs, he hated having to find a table for lunch. Suddenly Omar spotted a free table.

"Artie!" Omar yelled.

Artie looked up, "What?"

The five walked over to the table Artie was sitting at, all alone. He seemed a bit off, and it seemed to stick with Jared as well as the others.

"You don't mind if we sit here?" Hunter asks.

Artie stands up, "I was just leaving anyways."

As Artie walked past the five, he roughly shoved his shoulder into Jared's shoulder. Jared turned to watch his half-brother walk off, he kept his gaze at Artie until he disappeared into the school. Jared turned back to the team of rangers, and he saw KZ's disappointed look.

"What?" Jared asks.

"What did you say to him?" KZ asks.

Jared watched as she sits down, "Nothing. We've been on the same page for weeks now."

Jenny sits next to Hunter, "Then why is he being a jerk to you again?"

Jared sits, "I don't know. We were fine, we were beginning to be brothers." He said.

Omar turns from KZ to Jared, "So nothing really happened?"

Jared snapped his head up, "Guys I get I have a history in getting into fights but- I really have no idea what's going on." Jared said.

Hunter shrugs his shoulder, "Maybe you should talk to him. That's what my mom says I have to do when I piss Daniel off." Hunter said.

Jared turns his head back at the door of the school, "Yeah. Maybe."

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

When school ended, Jared tried looking for Artie but had no luck. He stood in the parking lot, where they'd meet but had no success. He frowns as he exhales deeply, he shakes his head while putting one hand through his hair. He begins to walk in the direction of his car, but then an explosion sent him flying. Jared his the ground hard and felt the heat of the flames until they let up to reveal a figure walking through. This figure was no a beast, was not Drago, it looked familiar.

"Stand up and fight," Said a deep male voice.

Jared felt his his fall gave him a concussion, because he was staring at another ranger. This ranger was wearing a black suit. His helmet was modeled like the dinosaur, stegosaurus. Jared slowly began to stand, but stumbled as he winced in pain from the fall. His morpher fell out of his pocket and landed by his feet.

"And you are the Jurassic Squad leader," The Black Ranger said, "Worthless."

Jared reached for his morpher, "And who the hell are you?" He asks.

"All you need to be concerned with if you little gang of rangers will be here to save you." The ranger said.

Jared reached for his morpher and kept his eyes glued on the new foe. Obviously, this new ranger wasn't on their side which was strange as can be. Jared stumbled to stand, placing his right hand on his ribs. The fall had maybe bruised them but he had to fight in order to protect the city and find out who this guy was.

"Jurassic Squad! Power Rangers!" Jared shouted.

A quick flash of red died down and suddenly a blade came toward the new ranger. Jared was a bit shocked to see his sword blocked by another sword, the Black Ranger was likely grinning underneath his helmet as he shoved Jared back. Jared saw the blade come near him and nearly dodged the attack. The Black Ranger swung his sword again, this time as Jared dodged it, the sword hita car of a student in the parking lot.

"So you're armed with a sword as well," Jared said.

Jared heard snickering from the new enemy, "Yeah let's see who has the better blade."

Jared stands and fully stares at the Black Ranger, it was at this moment when the rest of the team showed up. The four teens seemed shocked to see this, and by this they looked from the damaged already created and then the new ranger fighting their leader.

"What the-?" Omar asks.

"Who are you?" Jenny asks.

The Black Ranger snickered, "I am the Black Ranger."

Hunter rolls his eyes, "Obviously, what we mean is who are you behind the tights?"

The Black Ranger chuckled, "Like I'd ever tell you. I have orders to destroy you and that's exactly what I plan to do."

Jared holds his blade by the Black Ranger's throat, "So you are against us. Why?"

The Black Ranger turns to Jared, "For a leader you are dumb."

"What?" Jared spoke.

"I am being offered more than you can image. Working along side Ripto, I am being promised so much and I am not giving that up to join this rejected group of misfit toys." The Black Ranger said.

Before anything else could be done, the Black Ranger hit his helmet against Jared's helmet. Jared tumbled back as the Black Ranger came charging at him, Jared quickly blocked the blade of the Black Ranger with his own. The four rangers turned to each other, looking around making sure no one was around and grabbed their morphers.

"Jurassic Squad! Power Rangers!" They all shouted.

Jared's body was pinned against a car as the Black Ranger grabbed his throat and held him there, that was until Hunter and Omar pulled him off of their leader. Omar swung his fist at the Black Ranger, though the new foe quickly dodged. The Black Ranger slashed his blade toward the Blue Ranger, though Hunter grabbed the back of Omar's shoulder and turned him away from it then he blocked the Black Ranger's blade with his daggers.

"Nice save, Green Ranger." The enemy ranger said.

Hunter smirks, "I'm always quick to react."

The new ranger chuckled, "Want to put that to the test?"

Hunter groans, "School is out. Can we not test?"

The Black Ranger went to slash, and Hunter avoided it. Hunter saw the new ranger's blade coming near him, and then when he had realized he had led himself to a dead end his back up came to aid. Jenny fired her blaster at the Black Ranger, which now gained his attention.

"Shooting someone in the back, ouch. That's a bit harsh." The Black Ranger said.

"Well attacking my city and team is even worst." Jenny spoke.

The Black Ranger quickly charged toward Jenny, she fired her blaster again but the Black Ranger avoided the blast. He went to slash his blade at her, but his face met the ground after being tripped by none other than KZ. She stepped in front of the fallen enemy ranger with her bow staff resting on her shoulders.

"And here's your issue, bud. There are five of us, and one of you." She said.

The Black Ranger stands and at this point all five of the rangers had surrounded him, a grin likely appeared underneath his helmet. He turns around and slashes his blade in a circle.

"Stego Slash!" The Black Ranger shouts.

Sparks and explosions occurred causing the rangers to all be thrown back. Jenny and KZ hit off a car in the parking lot and rolled on the ground, Omar just fell onto the ground, Hunter hit part of a parked car and just slightly rolled on the ground, and Jared slammed against the car and slightly rolled. The five rangers powered down, the Black Ranger looked at the wounded rangers and then began to walk over to Jared. He pointed his sword down at Jared's chest, Jared noticed this and lifted his head. He had blood on his forehead, and some dripping down the side of his mouth.

"Well, go on." Jared said.

The Black Ranger was taken back by this, "Excuse me?"

"You have your mission to destroy us, then do it." Jared said holding a glare.

The Black Ranger seemed to stiff a bit and put his sword in the sheath next to his belt, "It wouldn't be honorable to destroy an unarmed man. Let this go for a warning, next time I won't be so nice."

Hunter lifted his upper body slightly, "Jeez thanks."

The Black Ranger began to walk away, before making one last look at Jared and then vanished. Jared finally removed that brave face to groan in pain, his hand reached for his ribs. His teeth gritted as the pain was like hell. KZ stumbled to stand, she was in a little pain but not really as bad as her boyfriend.

"Jared!" KZ yelled.

Jared noticed his girlfriend, KZ had some scratches and bruise nothing to worry about. Jenny came next, she had a little more scratches but seemed okay. Omar and Hunter limped over, the two had some more injures than the girls. Though none were as bad as Jared.

"Dude, you okay?" Omar asks.

Jared tried to stand, "I'll manage."

A voice from behind shocked them, "He needs a doctor."

They turn to see Tia, "Miss Moore?" Jenny spoke.

Tia knelt down, "I already called 9-1-1. Told them how you were attacked and the rangers stopped the battle, they should be here soon."

KZ nods, "You hear that? You're gonna get help, Jared." KZ said.

Jared chuckles faintly, "Oh my dad is gonna be pissed to find out I got hurt." He said.

The faint sound of the paramedics coming rang louder and louder, the help was coming.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

Ryan ran down the hospital hallway, he had left the ER to go to his son. He nearly shoved a nurse into a wall and tripped over a patients IV's stand, but Ryan only cared about getting to his son. Seeing if his son was alive and well. From what his paramedic friend, Rose, said that he was very lucky it could have been worst. When Ryan reached the room, he found his son laying in the hospital bed and his friends and an adult female in the room with him.

"Jared," Ryan said.

The conversations died down, "Dad." Jared said.

Ryan basically leaped over and hugged his son, "Don't worry me like that again." Ryan said.

Jared held onto him, "Sorry dad."

Ryan let go of his son and turned to his niece and their friends, "You all okay?"

Jenny nods, "Yeah. Thanks to the Power Rangers." She said.

Omar nods as well, "And Miss Moore for phoning for help." He said.

"Miss Moore?" Ryan asks.

Tia smiles faintly, "I am your son's new music teacher. Sorry to have to meet you like this." She said.

Ryan shakes his head, "No. It's fine, and thank you. For saving my son." He said.

Tia nods, "You're welcome." She said.

At that moment Brooke and Artie arrived, Brooke ran to the bed faster than Ryan did. Jared nearly grunted by the force his younger sister had, she held onto him tightly it made breathing difficult but he didn't complain to her. Brooke finally let go and she was rubbing her tears away.

"God, Jared. I was so worried." Brooke said.

Jared messed with his sister's hair, "Sorry, Brooke."

Artie walked over with a frown on his face, "You okay?" He asks.

Jared nods, "I'll manage."

Artie nods, "Sorry you got hurt." He said.

Jared smiles faintly, "Better me than you. I am glad you took off before me." Jared said.

Artie kept his frown, "Not funny, Jared." Artie said.

With that said, Artie walked out without another word. Ryan was going to say something but his pager went off, he looked from his son to his pager.

"Go, dad. I'm fine." Jared said.

Ryan nods, "I'll see you in a little bit." He said.

Ryan ran off.

"I'm gonna leave too, everyone. And Jared," Tia said while the eyes of everyone looked to her, "Get better."

Jared nods, "Will do."

She left. Leaving the rangers and Brooke to the injured leader.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

In Master Ripto's lair, the darkness surrounded like usual. Master Ripto sat in his throne, next to him was Geena like usual. However, in front of him was none other than the Black Ranger.

"You took have ended them, just like that!" Ripto shouted.

"I am sorry, forgive me." The Black Ranger said.

Ripto stands, "I gave you those powers! You take orders from me!" He yelled.

The ranger nods, "I understand sir, I just don't understand why my body stopped me from taking the final strike." The ranger spoke.

Geena turned to Ripto, "Maybe he wasn't the right one for the job."

The Black Ranger stepped up, "No. I am the right one for the job, I swear."

Ripto turns his head back to the ranger, "Then prove it. Prove that you are worth the time. Or I'll destroy you." Ripto said.

The ranger bowed his head, "Yes sir."

 **(A/N: If you all read me Awaken The Beast story this news is old news, but I am addressing it here anyways. Updates may take some time since there is a personal situation going on. Besides work keeping me busy since its getting closer to the holidays, I was given some bad news the other day. My sister's boyfriend's mom is actually ill, and its not looking too promising. So if you are wondering when I am going to update, I might be in between work or helping around. Sorry if this coming at such short notice but, it literally was thrown at such short notice. Even though this is a personal matter I thought to explain myself so it doesn't seem like I am blowing this off. - Thanks, ICrzy)**

 **This chapter went in a different direction than planned. I was originally gonna have the origins of the Black Ranger, and then I thought that would be giving too much away even if its obvious or not. Or is it? It could be a twist for all you know. Anyways, I had this really dark themed chapter but then I thought that this themed chapter can happen a little later.**

 **As for the project for Tia's aka Miss Moore's class, there will be a chapter about the kids presenting their project. Like Jared playing the guitar and what not, it's going to be a way for the rangers to express their built up feelings up to this point. So what do you think each ranger should play? Like should one sing, one play the guitar, or just make their own beat with a random object? Leave suggestions with your reviews, and believe me I read all of them.**

 _NEXT TIME: Something strange isn't just going on in Clover Hills, but also in neighboring cities._ _  
_

 _In the next chapter: A New Threat  
_

 _Released On: NEXT WEEK_


	20. EP 20: A New Threat

**I do not own Power rangers! I only own the content! The characters were all created by decode9, Batmarcus, Ranger Red 2.0, Thewhatzupwriter26, and myself! Thank you for the support and hope you all enjoy!**

 **SUMMARY: Throughout time our world has been inflicted by dangerous foes from different locations and from different times. Rangers from different places of the worlds and even across the galaxy. The ranger community is large and being apart of it is a big responsibility. This new generation of rangers must face off against a new threat and hope their new powers can protect the world.**

 _Rangers:_

 _Red: Jared Scott_  
 _Blue: Omar Ellis_  
 _Yellow: Jennifer/Jenny Callahan_  
 _Green: Hunter Jacobson_  
 _Pink: Katherine/KZ Walker_

 **JURASSICSQUAD**

-Dream-

Jared is wandering in some weird space. He thought he was alone, however that changed when he spotted a young boy.

"Hello, what's going on here?" Jared hears.

"Who are you?" Jared asks.

The guy looks at him, no older than Jared. Was fourteen years old, with brown hair and brown eyes. He looks at Jared, looking just as confused and concerned as Jared was.

"My name is Corey. Do you know what is going on?" Corey asks.

Jared stares at Corey, "Not a clue, my name is Jared by the way." Jared said.

All of a sudden, a window opens as a warrior spirit shows up. Corey and Jared share glances at each other.

"Okay, this is weird." Jared says.

Corey nods, "Yeah, it looks like a battle is going on." He said.

Jared wasn't sure how Corey knew that but he continue to stares in the direction Corey was. As they see the red ranger getting captured by an evil being, the two guys were stunned by this.

"Red Ranger of Rock and Red Ranger of Tyrannosaur, I am the Spirit of the Red Gladiator Warrior. As you can see from this window, the red ranger of the Spirit Warrior Power Ranger team has been captured by Zilenya and orders by Controdez. The rangers need your help in the rescue mission. I have feared that they have turned the Red Spirit Warrior Ranger evil. Come to Warrior Heights, there is not much time, hurry." The Spirit of the Gladiator Warrior said to them and then vanished.

Jared and Corey shared another glance before everything faded away.

-Dream Over-

Jared shot up in cold sweat. He stares at the wall in front of his bed, exhaling and inhaling. Trying to collect his thoughts, he slowly drifted his eyes to the night stand where his clock stayed. It was six o'clock in the morning. He groaned and then pulled himself out of bed.

"It's Thanksgiving break, might as well get ready for the day." Jared said.

The ranger got dressed and went down to the kitchen, he spotted the turkey sitting in the sink. It was close, Thanksgiving. It was going to be the first one with Artie. Jared rubbed his hand through his hair and then got a call on his phone, he saw the ID on his phone. It was Omar.

"Hello?" Jared spoke.

Jared smirked and nodded, he leaned against the wall in the kitchen.

"Yeah man, I'll be over." Jared said.

Jared hung up and then placed his phone in his pocket, he grabbed his jacket and then wrote a note for the rest of the family to know where he was. He placed it on the fridge and then grabbed his house keys, exiting out the back door. Jared began his walk down the block to Omar's house.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

Jared knocked on the door and answering it was none other than Sarah Ellis, Omar's mom. She had long black hair, blue eyes, tan skin, and was skinny. She was wearing a nice blue sweater, blue jeans, and slippers. She had a smile on her face when she saw Jared. She hugged him tightly.

"Oh, Jared. Come inside, its awfully cold out there." Sarah said.

Jared smirked as she allowed him to enter, "I'm fine ma'am." He said.

Sarah turns to Jared, "Now, now. Jared, I've known you since you were a baby. It's Sarah, not "ma'am"." Sarah said.

Jared nods, "Yes, Sarah." He smiles.

As Jared takes his shoes off, he spots Omar's dad sitting on the couch reading the newspaper. He seems stress, but that comes with the territory of working for the news. It was get very stressful. The man saw Jared and smiled as he folded his paper. Mark had black short hair, grey eyes, tan skin, and muscular. He was wearing a white button down shirt, blue jeans, and slippers.

"Jared, my boy. You've grown up." He said.

Jared nods, "Yes sir." Jared said.

Mark made a face, "Now Jared, we've been over this. It's Mark." Mark said.

Jared rubs the back of his neck, "Right, Mark."

Mark smirks as he picks up his paper, "Omar is in his room."

Jared nods, "I know where." Jared said.

Jared headed up the stairs, the first door at the top of the stairs was Keith's room. Omar's younger brother, who was in the same grade as Brooke. Jared smirks seeing the door closed, with the sign 'No girls allowed'. Jared knows the fact that little Keith has a crush on his baby sister, mostly because Omar tells Jared everything. Jared continued down the hallway, passing Omar's sister bedroom. Beth had her bedroom door open, and saw Jared. Beth may be fifteen and knows the fact that Jared has a girlfriend but ever since they were kids, Beth had a crush on Jared. Beth walked out from her room, her black hair was a pixie bob. She had blue eyes like her mom. She was wearing a black long sleeve shirt with blue jeans.

"Hi, Jared." She smiled.

Jared forms a smile, "Hey."

Beth blushed, "So what are you doing here so early? We're on break."

Jared nods, "Your brother called." He said.

Beth made a face, "Omar. Of course." She said.

Jared seemed a bit confused, "I'm lost."

Beth frowns, "He messed up with his girlfriend." Beth said.

Jared nods, "I see. I better go help him out." Jared said.

Beth nods, "Right."

Jared starts to head down the hallway but says, "See you later."

Beth smiles, "Yeah."

Jared enters Omar's bedroom, seeing his friend frowning as he sat against his bed.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Jared asks.

Omar looks up, "I think I blew it with Violet."

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

KZ and Jenny were hanging out at the cafe nearby the mall. Jenny took a drink from her hot chocolate. She glanced up and noticed KZ's nervousness. Jenny wasn't sure why her friend was a bit upset, but then again it came to her. The new threat, the new foe.  
Her boyfriend's injures.

"You okay?" Jenny asks.

KZ was staring into her coffee, "I am just spacey."

Jenny nods, "I've noticed. I mean we all have a lot on our plates. School and this whole hero thing." Jenny said.

KZ nods as well, "And figuring out who the Black Ranger is." She said.

Jenny agrees, "He was quite a threat. He seemed to be toying with us." Jenny said.

"And yet, he still hurt Jared so much." KZ said.

Jenny was staring at her cup, "Jared hasn't talked about that attack much since it happened." She said.

KZ looked at her friend, "It doesn't surprise me. Jared might feel like he let his team down, he might think he could've handled him alone." KZ said.

Jenny nods, "Jared is-," Jenny sighs, "I know him just as well as Omar, and I know Jared must feel burden by this. He wants to prove so much and yet feel like a failure." Jenny said.

KZ snapped, "But he isn't!"

Some people in the small cafe turn their heads at their table. KZ blushed as she had forgotten they were in public. Then the people turn away from the two girls.

"I know it, you know, heck the whole team know it. He just doesn't believe in himself enough." Jenny said.

KZ takes a drink and placed the cup down, "Well he should. He's amazing." KZ said.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

"So?" Jared asks.

"So what?" Omar asks.

"How did you blow it with Violet?" Jared asks.

Omar and Jared were sitting next to each other on the floor of Omar's room. Omar had been silent after he said that he blew it with Violet, so Jared sat next to his friend and waited for him to say something. So since it had been five minutes and nothing, Jared thought to finally ask.

"There has been some tension from the Halloween party." He said.

Jared glanced, "How so?" Jared asks.

"Her friends- they don't like me cause I'm hearing." Omar said.

Jared chuckled, "Your hearing, they're hearing, heck Violet is hearing." Jared said.

"But their parents aren't. They fit in with the deaf community and I don't." Omar said.

Jared shakes his head, "That's a load of bologna. Listen, if her parents like you it shouldn't matter whether you're hearing or not. It should matter that they see you taking care of their daughter. That's it, plain and simple." Jared said.

Omar turns to his friend, "Jared?"

"So is that it?" Jared asks.

Omar shrugs, "I don't know."

"Omar," Jared said, "I know you better than yourself. You better tell me."

Omar sighed, "I saw her spending time with some deaf guy. He seemed so nice and she seemed to be flirting with him." Omar said.

Jared saw as his friend pulled up Instagram, on the screen was Violet and another guy in a selfie. This guy had strong facial features, which included a slight beard growing on his face. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes, as well as fair toned. He seemed taller than Violet, since it was him who took the photo.

"Doesn't mean anything, did you see his profile?" Jared asks.

Omar nods, "He isn't from the area. From Warrior Heights or something." He said.

Jared snapped into a trance, remembering his weird dream talking about needing to go to Warrior Heights. He shook it off when he saw Omar pull up the profile of this guy. It said his name was Lance and was nineteen years old, and was in college for art and design. Jared was studying the guy on the page and then turned to Omar.

"He might be a friend, you know they have chat rooms for kids with hearing parents." Jared said.

"They do?" Omar asks.

Jared nods, "And besides shouldn't you talk to her about this instead of jumping to conclusion like a jealous boyfriend?" He asks.

Omar nods, "Yeah you're probably right."

Jared smirks, "Darn right."

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

The rangers all headed off to The Batcave where Adam and Tia were waiting for them. It seemed that Tia was helping Adam trying to locate the Black Ranger, which was nice to see Tia in the cave with their mentor. The rangers all gathered around the adults of the group.

"Oh, Miss Moore thanks for the extension on that project." Hunter said.

Tia turns to the teens, "This will be the only extension I give my class. Use it well, and I look forward to hearing your music when break is over." Tia said.

Adam formed a smirk, he remembered the struggle of balancing his normal life and his hero life. Sometimes it would reflect on his grades. He remembered this one time while studying for a test, he ended up falling asleep at school and had a strange horror film like dream that had all of his friends in it as horror characters. Like Tommy as a vampire.

KZ noticed the smirk, "What's so funny, Adam?" She asks.

Adam shakes his head, "Never mind."

Omar then crossed his arms on his chest, "So were you able to find that psycho?"

Tia turns to her student, "Omar, you cannot put a label on someone like that?"

"Why not?" Hunter asks.

Tia turns to Hunter, "Because believe it or not but one of my teammates was once an evil ranger. She beat the darkness inside and turned a new leaf." Tia said.

Jared looks at Tia, "So there is hope for this guy? Whoever he is?"

Tia nods, "If you believe in it. Then its possible."

Adam then cleared his throat, "But to answer your question from before. No we haven't been able to find him."

"Not even through his morpher?" Jenny asks.

Adam nods, "Yeah. It's like the morpher isn't even present on the person. So whoever he is, this guy is good at hiding their secret." Adam said.

Jared then rubbed the back of his neck, "Speaking of secret. I need to tell you guys something."

"What?" KZ asks.

Adam noticed Jared slightly hesitant on sharing what was wrong, "Jared? You okay?"

Jared looks up, "Yeah it's just- this dream last night."

"What had a nightmare, Scott?" Hunter asks.

Then Hunter was smacked upside the head by Jenny, "Knock it off."

Hunter rubs the back of his head, "Ouch."

Jared shakes his head, "No. But the dream was strange, it felt like an SOS."

"An SOS?" Omar repeated.

"An SOS for who?" Tia asks.

"An SOS for myself and this other Red Ranger named Corey to help the Spirit Warrior team in Warrior Heights. Apparently their leader was captured and at this second they assume their leader is being turned evil." Jared said.

"Whoa, that's intense." Hunter said.

"Are you serious?" KZ asks.

"Who captured the Red Ranger?" Jenny asks.

"Um I think it was Zilenya who was given orders by Controdez." Jared said.

Omar and Hunter exchanged looks, "Okay we're lost." They both said at the same time.

KZ nods, "So their leader was captured by their own enemy."

Jared nods, "Seems that way."

Adam then interupted it, "And you said the rangers are from Warrior Heights?"

Jared nods, "Yeah."

Adam glanced at Tia, "Zack Taylor has a team in Warrior Heights that he is mentoring." Adam said.

Tia nods, "When I last talked to Dr. Oliver he mentioned how proud he was of Zack." Tia said.

Adam nods and turns to Jared, "And this other Red Ranger named Corey. What was his power?" Adam asks.

"Um, he was the Red Ranger of Rock." Jared remembered.

Tia then seemed shocked, "That's Conner's son."

"Huh?" Jenny asks.

"Who is Conner?" Omar asks.

"Conner was the Red Dino Thunder Ranger in Reefside with Dr. Oliver, Ethan, Trent, and-." Tia was cut off.

"Kira Ford!" The rangers shouted.

Tia nods, "How did you know?"

"We fought along side of her, how did you know?" Hunter asks.

Tia smirks, "Well once upon a time my team fought along side the Dino Thunder team." Tia said.

Adam goes to reach for his phone, "I gotta call Kira. It's likely something bad is going on."

As Adam pulled his phone out, Jared was teleported out. The rangers and adults freaked out. They all looked at each other and then ran to the monitor. Adam was typing on the computer and then Jared's location appeared on their computer.

"Jared was sent to Warrior Heights?" KZ spoke.

"Why now?" Jenny asks.

Adam held his phone to his ear, "Let's hope he isn't alone." He spoke.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

At the temple, Jared and another teen land on the floor. Jared rubbed the back of his neck, what a day he was having. First a weird dream and now being teleported to strange places.

"This is insane. I am with my friends one minute and the next thing I am here." Jared said.

The teen turns around and spots Jared, "Any ideas on where we are?" He asks.

As they finally make eye contact, both boys were stunned by this. This other teen turns out to be none other than Corey from Jared's dream.

"It is you from that dream." The boys said in unison.

 **Check out Thewhatzupwriter26 for the first part on the Music Force series (chapter 12). But also check out that series. Also read the conclusion of the arc on Thewhatzupwriter26 series Spirit Warrior.**

 **I originally planned for this chapter to be a Thanksgiving chapter but instead changed it last minute. Sorry guys, but I didn't think I could do a Thanksgiving chapter with all the stress I am dealing with. I am working more and more, including on Thanksgiving which really blows. So hopefully we get more cashiers to even out the hours so not just a few of us is working more than the rest of us. Anyways, thanks for being patient during all of this.**

 **Oh and here are some spoilers for the next couple of chapters:  
**

 **Chapter 22: Black and Red**

 **Chapter 23: Emotions With Sound**

 **Chapter 24: Morphin X-Mas**

 **Chapter 25: Reveal**

 **Chapter 26: Betrayal**

 **I thought I'd give the titles of the chapters for the five upcoming chapters. Peace out, ICrzy.**

 _NEXT TIME: When a ranger is unable to speak, its up to the remaining four rangers to defeat the beast causing their teammate to be mute.  
_

 _In the next chapter: Hear Me_

 _Released on: NEXT WEEK_


	21. EP 21: Hear Me

**I do not own Power rangers! I only own the content! The characters were all created by decode9, Batmarcus, Ranger Red 2.0, Thewhatzupwriter26, and myself! Thank you for the support and hope you all enjoy!**

 **SUMMARY: Throughout time our world has been inflicted by dangerous foes from different locations and from different times. Rangers from different places of the worlds and even across the galaxy. The ranger community is large and being apart of it is a big responsibility. This new generation of rangers must face off against a new threat and hope their new powers can protect the world.**

 _Rangers:_

 _Red: Jared Scott_  
 _Blue: Omar Ellis_  
 _Yellow: Jennifer/Jenny Callahan_  
 _Green: Hunter Jacobson_  
 _Pink: Katherine/KZ Walker_

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

Jared appeared back in the Batcave, with his team and mentor standing in awe. KZ first grabbed a hold of Jared, afraid of what had happened to her boyfriend. Jared held onto her and then turned to see Omar, Jenny, and Hunter share smiles. Adam walked over slightly curious, as Tia had walked over from the computer. After Jared was released by his girlfriend, she smacked him upside the head.

"You really did it, Jared." KZ said.

"Ouch," Jared rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry."

Jenny stepped over, "What happened?"

Omar nods, "And don't forget every detail." He said.

Jared looks at his teams, "You guys wouldn't believe me."

Hunter crossed his arms on his chest, "Try us." He said.

Jared inhales deeply, "Well I got teleported to this temple and the Corey kid from my dream was there. Anyways, we both met the Spirit Warrior team. It was just- just crazy, actually. Because their powers were of various warriors from different countries and different eras. We met their mentors, and they seem really nice. Then it wasn't long after that a message from a witch named Zilenya came in. We ended up coming up with a plan to sneak into Controdez's fortress from the back. It turns out that Corey's power of rock overwhelmed the Hunites." Jared said.

Then Omar interrupted, "Wait- wait. What are Hunites?" He asks.

KZ grabbed Omar's ear, "Never mind that comment. Continue, please." She said.

Jared nods, "Anyways we got inside no problem. And we went to the battle chambers, which was set up as a trap. Zilenya had the Spirit Warrior Rangers watch the battle between myself and Corey and Zilo. It was also shocking to find out that there was another captive being held against their will there. Corey and I were able to defeat Zilo, who was actually Quincy the Red Spirit Warrior Ranger just turned evil. Plus that other captive was Quincy's dad." Jared said.

Hunter lowered his arms off his chest, "That sounds intense."

Jenny looks from the others to Jared, "That must have been cool to have teamed up with another team." She said.

KZ nods, "I agree with Jenny."

Jared smirks, "Corey seemed wise for his age. Ryan, who is the Blue Ranger with the Spirit of the Viking, seemed to have underestimated him. Heck I think I even did at first." Jared said.

Adam nods joining in, "Well its good to hear everything ended okay on that end."

Jared looks at Adam, "Yeah and Dr. Zack Taylor says hi." Jared smiles.

Adam grins and rubs his hand through his hair, "Myself and him are mentors. It seems like something from Tommy rubbed off on us." Adam muttered to himself.

Omar then steps over, "Think we'll ever meet the Music Force Rangers?"

Jared shrugs, "Hopefully but lets just hope not when the fate of the world is not on the line." Jared said.

Jenny nods, "I can agree to that."

Tia then clears her throat, "Well if you all are done with your debriefing. I am going to head out."

"But Miss Moore?" KZ said.

Adam turns to her, "Tia. You've been some help trying to get the zords online. Maybe you should call that friend of yours." Adam said.

Hunter turns to Tia, "Who?"

Tia smirks, "The second smartest person I know."

Omar scratches his head, "What about the first smartest person you know?"

Tia smiles, "Jay- he isn't involved in this anymore. He may keep in contact but- he is living where he cannot be involved in such thing again." Tia said.

Jenny looks at Tia, "So who is this other genius?" Jenny asks.

Tia giggles, "You'll find out when you meet her." Tia said.

"Wait- her!" Hunter and Omar shouted.

Tia was halfway up the stairs, "Later!" Tia shouted back.

After Tia was completely out of the cave, the teens go to head out as well but then their alarm was ringing. They run to the monitor, where Adam pulls up the image. It shows a strange human like fish beast attacking with new lizard beast, these beasts were now just dino lizards. Jared sighs, he was exhausted from his last fight but knew this was apart of the job.

"Ready guys?" Jared asks.

They all nod.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

The rangers arrive at the scene of the attack. These dino lizards seemed strange, very unusual. As the morphed heroes went in with their own personal weapons, they began to take down these dino creeps. Jenny fired her blaster, taking down a lot of them surrounding her. KZ did a flip over her Yellow Ranger friend and slammed her bow staff at the dino lizards, sending them flying off like a baseball would when the player hits a home run.

"Wow, nice!" Jenny said.

KZ smirks underneath her helmet, "I got Babe Ruth running for his money." She joked.

Omar and Hunter were back to back. Omar did a roll over Hunter's back and land it next to the Green Ranger to stab his spear at the dino lizards things. Hunter faced the creeps and slashed his dagger at them. But as the two were keeping an eye out in front, Jared bolted over and took down the ones coming in behind the two male rangers. Both Omar and Hunter saw Jared do this and glanced at each other.

"So smug, Jar." Omar said.

"Show off." Hunter muttered.

Jared chuckled, "Next time watch your back."

The female human mix fish beast growled, "Aah! How dare you destroy all of the dinobots!"

"Dinobots?" KZ repeated.

The beast looked very much like a human, she had black hair that seemed to have seaweed in it. Her eyes was pure blue like the ocean, her skin was light blue. Her hands had webs as well as her feet. She had scales on her legs and part of her arms, one her back she had a backpack that was feeding her water so she would dry out. She held a trident in her hands.

"I will end you!" She screamed.

"Try your best, fish face!" Omar mocked.

The fish female fired her trident at Omar, he first ducked but then the second blast hit him. This wasn't like a normal attack, instead the blue aura surrounded Omar. He was trying to fight something, but then the aura returned to the trident. She smiled and then eyes the rangers.

"Well, looks like my tank is running low. I'll be back." She said and then vanished.

The rangers stayed in that spot for a second before they all powered down and they all turned their attention to Omar, he seemed fine. He looked fine.

"Omar, dude?" Hunter spoke.

"You okay?" Jenny asks.

Omar nods, "Yeah I-." Suddenly as Omar moved his mouth his voice was silent.

Omar began to panic, and his eyes widened. He first looked up at his friends seeing their worried expressions. Jared suddenly remembered something and then tapped Omar's shoulder.

"Omar, just sign to me. You can't speak, right?" Jared ask.

Omar nods, "Yeah." Omar signed.

Jared turns to his friends, "Looks like that fish witch sucked his voice away."

"Like that sea witch from the Little Mermaid." Hunter asks.

Then all eyes shift to Hunter, "You watched the Little Mermaid?" KZ teased.

Hunter looked at them, "What? I dated a girl who really liked Disney movies." He protested.

Omar nudged Jared, "How do we fix this?" He signed to Jared.

Jared turns to the team who were confused, "Um- I don't know how we're gonna fix this but we will." Jared said.

Jenny looks at her cousin, "How?" She asks.

Jared sighs as he looks at his best friend to the rest of his team, "I'm not sure."

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

KZ was on the phone with Adam, whereas the rest of the teens sat on a park bench. The couple, Jenny and Hunter, were watching the interaction between Jared and Omar. The signing was insane. Jared was a little faster than Omar, but he held his own. Jared had a smirk on his face and shakes his head, apparently whatever the two were signing it was funny to Jared.

KZ walks back over, "Well Adam said he'll keep an eye out on the monitors. He also said he was gonna call Miss Moore to ask her to keep an eye out." KZ said.

Jenny nods, "Well that's good."

Hunter then nudged Jared, "But what are we gonna do with Silent Bob here?" He asks.

Jared shrugs, "I mean he can hear just not speak. He's still the same Omar." Jared said.

"So we pretend nothing changed?" KZ asks.

Jared shakes his head, "No but we can't just go looking for that-." He paused, "Oh hi, Violet."

The rangers turned, "Violet!" The three shouted.

Violet smiled, "Hi guys. Omar, are you okay?"

Hunter nods, "He lost his voice."

Violet frowns, "Awe. That's sucks, I'm sorry." She said.

Omar forms a smile, "It's okay." He signed back.

Violet turns to Jared, "Could I borrow him for a minute or two?"

Jared nods, "Be my guest."

Omar stands up and holds onto Violet's hand as the two of them walk off. The two seem to be signing, something Violet was comfortable about. Jared felt a nudge by Jenny.

"So what's going on?" Jenny asks.

Jared smirks, "No idea." He lied.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

Violet turns to him, "So I bet you saw that post on Instagram."

Omar nods, "I did." He signed.

Violet frowns, "Lance is a good guy. But- he isn't into me and I'm not into him." She said.

"A friend?" Omar signed.

Violet nods, "A good one. We've been friends since we were kids." She spoke.

"Why keep it from me?" Omar signed.

Violet sighs, "I didn't. But I just assumed you'd get all jealous, besides Lance is deaf like my parents and is going to a deaf program at college. He doesn't like hearing people too well." Violet said.

Omar stops walking, "Is that all I am to you? Hearing?" He signed.

Violet frowns, "No. No." She said.

"Then what?" He signs.

Violet looks into his eyes, "You're my boyfriend. My guy. The dork who took up ASL to impress my parents. The guy who loves nerdy stuff like me." She said.

Omar stares at her, "I'm your boyfriend?" He signed.

Violet nods, "Yes."

Omar was then shocked when Violet leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Omar was taken back by this but kissed back deeply. Violet pulled back and smiled at him, whereas he had a dorky smile on his face causing Violet to laugh a little bit. Violet then turned to her phone, she was getting a video call from her mom. She looked at Omar and frowned.

"I gotta take this." She said.

He nods.

Violet answers the phone call, and is signing like at lightning speed that not even Omar could keep up. When the call ended, Violet sighed as she placed her phone in her pocket.

"I gotta go, parents have this family night plan with Pete's folks." Violet said.

"Bye," He signed.

"Bye, and I love you." She said.

"I love you," He signed.

Omar watched as Violet walked off and then walked back over all smug like to his team. Jenny and KZ went all awe, when the couple had kissed. Hunter and Jared shared grins on their faces and turned back to Omar walking over like a king. Omar stopped in front of his friends like nothing could stop him, not even the fact he cannot even speak at that moment.

"Look at you, Omar. You had nothing to worry about." Jared said.

Omar nods, "And thank you. I was jealous for nothing." Omar signed.

KZ turns from her boyfriend and Omar to Jenny, "We are really missing something." KZ said.

Jenny shrugs her shoulders, "Hey you may be dating Jared but he and Omar have been together longer. They are practically married." Jenny joked.

Suddenly an explosion occurred.

"Looks like she's back." Jared said.

"So anyone got a plan?" Hunter asks.

Omar nods and it gains everyone's attentions as he motioned for them to gather around.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

"Ha ha! I will collect all of your voices!" The sea witch shouted.

Suddenly a blast came at her, she screamed and jumped back to see the five rangers standing in front of her. The witch grinned, and with a snap of the finger appearing next to her was none other than the Black Ranger. Jared stiffen a bit, a bit tensed than before. The witch grinned as she saw how the rangers reacted to see this foe ranger.

"Oh, hope I didn't make you all pee your pants." She mocked.

"Like we'd be afraid of anything!" Hunter yelled.

Without a word said the Black Ranger charged in. First going for Jenny, but Hunter pushed his girlfriend out of the way. Hunter blocked the enemy ranger's sword with his own daggers. The Black Ranger growled as he was pushing harder and harder on his blade, he managed to get Hunter to fall back after knocking the daggers out of his hands. Hunter fell onto the ground.

"Hunter!" Jenny yelled.

Jenny fired at the Black Ranger. The enemy ranger turned to her, he charged over in a quicker speed. Jenny used her blaster to block the attack, and as the Black Ranger was about to slash at her he was stopped by something else. It was Jared, he grabbed the arm of the Black Ranger and flipped him over his shoulder landing hard on his back. Jared pointed his sword there, until the Black Ranger kicked Jared in the face as he pounced up. Jared was sent back onto the ground, slightly rolling back. KZ jumped in, taking her fist directly on the helmet of the enemy ranger. It actually sent this foe back and collided hard with the ground. Jenny stood up and opened fired at the ranger.

"Get up, you worthless pawn!" The witch screamed.

The Black Ranger rose and quickly charged at the four rangers. As the four were all on the ground, the witch began to count the rangers and realized they were one short. She turned around and saw Omar holding the trident in both hands, then he snapped it in half. The witch began to scream and scream, until she started to melt and the glob that was once her was just a trout fish. And then a large blue aura filled the city. Even surrounded Omar.

"That's why you always watch your back." Omar said as a mock to what use to be witch.

Jared and his friends stood, Omar joined over and they all held their weapons at the Black Ranger. He seemed a bit shocked but still took a step back even though he beat them up the first time he showed himself.

"So, that was a plan." The deep voice of the Black Ranger spoke.

Omar chuckled, "Didn't think it was going to work."

Hunter rolled his eyes, "I was wondering if you even remembered the plan." Hunter said.

"Smart," The Black Ranger said.

"Yeah we had a feeling that witch was gonna have help too keep herself protected. So having the four of us face off against you, we'd have mister silent over there take down her trident." Jenny said.

"And knowing her trident carried all the voices she had collected was just a guess, as well as knowing it would defeat her." KZ said.

Omar grinned underneath his helmet, "I just wanted to break that damn thing." He said.

Jared pointed his sword at the Black Ranger, "So the next move is yours, bud." Jared said.

The Black Ranger snickers, "I will give it to you. That was indeed smart. I really don't care about what happened to her, I was only called in to fight and now I have grown bored." The Black Ranger said and then vanished.

The rangers exchanged looks as they stare at where the Black Ranger once stood, and powered down. They all walked over to the trout fish that was once the sea witch.

"And to think that fish took your voice." Hunter said.

Omar grinned, "And now its back."

Jared chuckled, "I was so use to the silence." Jared joked.

"Hey!" Omar yelled.

The girls giggled too, "Me too." "Yeah."

"Guys!" Omar yelled.

Hunter then punched Omar, "Quit yelling you knucklehead!"

The two teens began to banter back and forth as the other three just laughed as the two began to wrestle. However, Jared could not feel completely relaxed as his mind was wondering about the Black Ranger. He put his hands in his pockets and frowned, KZ turned from the two knuckleheads and then glanced at her boyfriend. She saw his expression and sadden her eyes. She knew he was thinking, he was planning, he was worrying.

 **(A/N: Yeah I wrote this a lot earlier than a week that I always say on these chapters. I should probably stop saying that if I update a couple of days later or what not. Anyways, I had the whole day off today so I decided to write a new chapter since Thanksgiving is tomorrow and I'll be with family then working the night shift, fun. -ICrzy)**

 **By the way this chapter and the next chapter will take place during the teen's Thanksgiving break, afterwards they'll return to school. And here are some spoilers for the titles of the next five chapters.**

 **Chapter 23: Emotions With Sound**

 **Chapter 24: Morphin X-Mas**

 **Chapter 25: Reveal**

 **Chapter 26: Betrayal**

 **Chapter 27: It's Morphin' Time!**

 _NEXT TIME: Jared and the Black Ranger have an epic face down, but will our hero rise up and find out his secret or will he fall?  
_

 _In the next chapter: Black And Red_

 _Released On: In a couple of days or so._


	22. EP 22: Red And Black

**I do not own Power rangers! I only own the content! The characters were all created by decode9, Batmarcus, Ranger Red 2.0, Thewhatzupwriter26, and myself! Thank you for the support and hope you all enjoy!**

 **SUMMARY: Throughout time our world has been inflicted by dangerous foes from different locations and from different times. Rangers from different places of the worlds and even across the galaxy. The ranger community is large and being apart of it is a big responsibility. This new generation of rangers must face off against a new threat and hope their new powers can protect the world.**

 _Rangers:_

 _Red: Jared Scott_  
 _Blue: Omar Ellis_  
 _Yellow: Jennifer/Jenny Callahan_  
 _Green: Hunter Jacobson_  
 _Pink: Katherine/KZ Walker_

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

In the Scott home, Jared was walking down the stairs and entered the living room. His father was at work and Brooke was at a friend's house studying. In the living room however was Artie, he was working on homework. Jared didn't even notice Artie in there at first. Jared leaned up against the wall in the living room while still speaking to whoever was on the phone. Jared noticed his brother finally and nodded to whoever was on the other line.

"Well, maybe your brother is someone you've already met before. But I hope everything turns out alright." Jared said.

The words that Jared said, got Artie's attention. The young man looked up at Jared, Jared rubbed his hand through his hair awkwardly and then chuckled.

"Yeah, everything between him and I are better than before. Punching each other out can only do so much." Jared said.

At this moment, Jared turned around and saw Artie watching him. Jared exhales deeply and turns back away from Artie.

"I gotta go. Just keep me informed, Corey. Bye." Jared said and hung up.

Jared placed his phone in his pocket and walked over to the couch where Artie was sitting at. Artie closed his English text book to look at his brother.

"So who was that?" Artie asks.

"A friend of mine from Reefside. His name is Corey." Jared said.

Artie seemed puzzled, "How do you know someone from Reefside? Isn't that like a three hour drive or something?"

Jared smiles faintly, "Yeah its about that long of a drive. I met Corey by my karate instructor knowing his dad, we got to talking after a while and exchanged numbers. His friends even called me out to go to his birthday party, which was full of drama." Jared said.

Artie smirks, "More drama than a Scott family reunion?"

Jared chuckles faintly, "Kinda about the same amount."

Artie stares at Jared, "How so?"

"Well, Corey lives with his dad. His parents split and well the two aren't on good terms with his mom. His mom crashed the party and told Corey he has an older half brother out there. He took it pretty hard." Jared said.

Artie nods as he turns away, "Bummer. I mean we both know how he might be feeling."

Jared nods, "Yeah minus the wanting to punch each other part." Jared said.

Artie smirks, "Hey I said I was sorry for pissing you off." Artie said.

Jared looks at Artie, "I know you are." Jared said.

Artie then looked serious, "So has Corey found out who his brother is yet? I mean, that phone call seemed serious."

Jared stares at Artie, "No. He hasn't a clue who it could be, but his dad is trying to figure it out." Jared said.

Artie nods, "Hopefully his meeting with his brother goes better than our first impression." Artie said.

Jared grins, "Yeah but we made it work."

Artie nods, "Yeah."

Jared heard his phone went off, he pulled it out to see a text message on his screen. He stands up and heads to grab his keys for his truck. He turns back to the living room, where Artie was about to continue his homework.

"Hey, wanna tag along with me to Smooth Grove? The gang is gonna be there." Jared offered.

Artie shakes his head, "Nah. I really just want to finish my English essay."

Jared nods, "Okay. But if you change your mind, we'll leave an empty seat."

Jared heads out and Artie looks up where Jared once stood. Artie hears Jared's truck start up and drive off. Artie waited a few seconds in case Jared would come back, then Artie closed his text book and reached for his own car keys. And the other Scott boy, exit the house.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

"Jared texted, he said he is on his way." Omar said.

KZ looked at Omar, "He better have sent that before driving."

Omar turns to KZ, "He did. Jared isn't stupid." Omar said.

Hunter nods to that, "That is so true. Mister leader is oh mighty with his morals."

Jenny smacked Hunter, "That might be true, but don't say it like that's a bad thing." Jenny said.

The four were sitting in a booth, with french fries in the center of the table. Omar was sitting next to KZ, and Omar was by the wall. Hunter and Jenny sat on the other side, with Hunter sitting on the side with the wall next to him. Jenny dipped her fry in ketchup and then took a bite. The teens decided since today was their last day of Thanksgiving break that they would at least enjoy it.

"Any of you have your project for Miss Moore done yet?" Jenny asks.

Omar turns to Jenny, "The music thing?"

Jenny nods.

"I'm going to sing." KZ said.

Hunter grins, "Well that's shocking."

KZ threw salt packages at him, "Oh shut up."

Hunter caught one and turned to her, "Oh come on. I wasn't being mean." He said.

KZ rolls her eyes, "Well then mister, what are you doing?"

Hunter shrugs, "I'll wing it."

Jenny turns to her boyfriend, "You haven't figured it out yet?"

Hunter kisses her forehead, "I got this."

After that was said, in came Jared. He sat next to his girlfriend, as both her and Omar scoot over to make room for him. Jared kissed KZ on the cheek as he sat down.

"Hey guys," Jared said.

"That was quick, were you speeding or something?" KZ asks.

Jared turns to his girlfriend, "Me speeding? Never, I just took some short cuts." Jared says.

Hunter turns to Jared, "I'm surprised that Artie didn't follow you out or something?"

Jared sighs, "I offered him to come along but he declined the offer." He said.

Jenny frowns, "Why is that?"

Jared stole a fry, "He says he wanted to get his homework done." Jared said.

Omar sighs, "He seems to be real distant recently."

KZ turns to her boyfriend, "Think it has anything to do with what happened with the Black Ranger sending you to the hospital? Do you think Artie feels guilty about it?"

Jared shrugs, "If he does, he isn't telling me." Jared said.

Hunter looks at Jared, "Being an older brother is hard man. I know you have a little sister, but sisters are way different compared to a little brother." Hunter said.

Omar nods, "I can agree to that."

KZ nods, "Right. Omar, you have a sister and a brother."

Omar smiles, "Yeah and Beth- well she has her obsession for Jared. And Keith is more into girls right now, a certain girl he is crushing on."

"Wait- wait, your sister has a crush on Jared?" Hunter asks.

Jenny nods, "Oh, Beth has had that crush since we were all kids." Jenny said.

KZ turns to Jared, "And you didn't tell me?"

Jared shrugs, "It's not important. I mean, I like Beth but like a sister. Besides, I think she knows that I don't like her the way she thinks she likes me."

Hunter shakes his head, "Now I'm lost. What do you mean she thinks she likes you?"

"When we were all kids we'd hang out. One day Beth decided to climb this really tall tree, which she was told not to. She lost her balance and began to fall, however Jared caught her." Omar said.

Jenny nods, "It was like a fairy tale how the prince saves the princess. I remember weeks afterwards, Beth would call Jared her prince." Jenny said.

Jared blushed remembering it, "Yeah and those feelings of gratitude turned into feelings of love. But I don't really think Beth loves me." Jared said.

KZ turns to her boyfriend, "So you just don't lead her on?"

Omar nods, "No. Jared just acts like he usually does. Anything Beth assumes Jared says or what she think he means is all in her head." Omar said.

Hunter chuckled, "Again having a brother is so different than a sister."

KZ turns to Hunter, "So what does you brother do then?"

"Danny? He well- he listens to his punk music and avoid the entire world, its a phase right now. He use to be really into baseball but quit playing last year." Hunter said.

Jared looks at Hunter, "He's trying to find himself. He'll get there."

Hunter nods, "I hope so. It's my job to protect him and make sure he doesn't screw up." He said.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

The Black Ranger stood outside the Smooth Grove, he held his saber in his hands and likely underneath his helmet was an evil glare. He took a few steps and then reaching over in a newly added holster was a blaster. The evil ranger opened fired at the teen hang out, and then caused an explosion. There were people racing out of the now flamed building, and some of the people were the rangers themselves.

"My, my. It looks like I was lucky to assume you five would be there." The Black Ranger's deep voice teased.

Jared glared, "You've made a big mistake attacking today."

Hunter nods, "Putting innocent people in danger is not cool." Hunter said.

The Black Ranger grins, "Like I care."

The rangers reach for their morphers and quickly morphed into their suits. As the four began to charge in, Jared stopped them.

"You want a fight, you got it. But not here." Jared said.

"Oh, and how come you make the shots?" The evil ranger asks.

"You attacked us, clearly you just want us. I am not allowing you to put more people in danger." Jared said.

The Black Ranger chuckled, "How heroic. But I'll take the offer."

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

The six rangers were all standing now in a meadow, a little way from the city. In the distance you could see the large buildings and now the smoke from the Smooth Grove. The five good rangers were armed with their own personal weapons as was the evil ranger. The five good rangers stood in a line, all staring down this enemy while the Black Ranger just seemed to only be staring down one of them.

"So explain to me again, why the side of evil?" Jared asks.

The Black Ranger smirked underneath his helmet, "You seem to act stupid."

"I understand, you're being offered power but once Ripto takes over he'll likely destroy you." Jared said.

"Why is that, Red?" The Black Ranger asks.

Omar crosses his arms on his chest, "Because you'd be a threat to him."

KZ nods, "You have this power we all share."

The Black Ranger chuckles, "But I am not like you. I am not kids trying to do the impossible." He said.

Jenny tighten her hold on her blaster, "Well that's where you're wrong." She said.

"We aren't kids. And this isn't impossible." Hunter said.

The Black Ranger chuckles, "Doesn't matter. Your words mean nothing."

Without another word said, the evil ranger charged in. He went first for Jenny, she opened fired with her blaster. Though, the bad ranger jumped over her head. The blast hit a tree and it fell to the ground, Jenny turns to see the Black Ranger behind her. He waved at her and then kicked her in the chest, sending her back to the ground. Hunter ran toward the bad ranger, with his daggers in his hands. The Green Ranger was slashing toward the bad ranger, though he was great at dodging Hunter's blades. The Black Ranger quickly ducked and then crawled in between Hunter's legs and as Hunter turned around, he was met with a blaster aimed at him. The Black Ranger fired and Hunter fell to the ground. Omar and KZ ran in together, and Jared went to check on both Jenny and Hunter.

"Jen, Hunter." Jared said.

Jared was cut off by the screams of KZ and Omar, he turns to see them powered down on the ground. The Black Ranger turns to Jared, Jared sees Jenny and Hunter slightly moving. He turns from his friends to the Black Ranger, this guy means business and he'll fight dirty to take them down. The rangers were ready for this, they aren't prepared for this. Jared then watched Jenny and Hunter stand.

"I want you two to look after KZ and Omar." Jared said.

"Jared," Jenny said.

Hunter stands next to Jared, "Dude! Don't tell me you're going to fight him alone, we can help." Hunter declared.

Jared shakes his head, "I am not allowing my friends to get hurt on my watch. I got this."

Nothing more was said, Jared charged in. Jared and the Black Ranger had their blades collide, creating this sound of two metals hitting off each other. Jenny and Hunter took this to go to their injured friends, who were powered down and clearing hurt. KZ and Omar were waking up, they were slightly scratched and there will be some bruising. The two were helped to sit up by the still suited rangers.

"Jared?" KZ spoke and then her eyes met her boyfriend's body.

"He's insane if he thinks he can defeat the Black Ranger." Omar said.

Hunter turns to Omar, "He knows the risks."

Jared swung his sword at the Black Ranger, who did dodge the sword. The Black Ranger reached for his blaster and fired, Jared used his sword to block it.

"You're fighting dirty, Black." Jared said.

"But that's more fun, Red." The Black Ranger spoke.

Jared ran and dove to avoid more blasts from the Black Ranger's blaster, Jared turned around and swung his sword at that hand. The blaster was knocked out of his hand, landing a little away from the two rangers. The Black Ranger was not completely disarmed, he still had his sword. Jared quickly dodged and then saw the Black Ranger swinging it around all crazy like. Jared and the Black Ranger were then hit by a blast.

"Jared!" The four rangers shouted.

Jared and the Black Ranger turned to see none other than Drago, holding his own blade and was walking over all determine like.

"No one fights the Red Ranger but me." Drago said.

The Black Ranger claps, "Oh how the mighty Drago has fallen. You've have given up your rank with Master Ripto just to kill the Red Ranger." The Black Ranger said.

Drago turns to the new ranger, "And you. Just a human given powers, you will be on my list of humans to kill after I end the Red Ranger." Drago said.

Jared sees the tension between Drago and the Black Ranger, "You can try." The Black Ranger said.

Then like the two villains planned it, Drago and the Black Ranger swung their blades at Jared at the same time. Jared used his sword to block it and then threw them off. He saw Drago coming at him first, Jared slashed his sword at Drago. The blades clashed, and the dragon went back. The Black Ranger came next, Jared rolled to avoid him which then Drago slashed at the Black Ranger which actually did some damage for once. Drago had sliced a on the right arm of the Black Ranger. The evil ranger screamed in pain. The Black Ranger stumbled back, and Drago went to finish off the evil ranger. Though, Jared jumped in. Tackled the Black Ranger down and then turned to Drago, the Red Ranger swung his sword as well as Drago. Also, while laying on the ground the Black Ranger fired at the two. Which caused a large explosion.

"Jared!" KZ screamed and was trying to run over.

Hunter and Omar held her back for her protection, "No!" "The explosion is too big!"

As the explosion died down, the only person there was Jared. Using his sword to keep him balanced, Jared tried to stand but stumbled and collapsed onto the ground. It was at this moment where the rest of the team ran over to Jared. KZ met over first, she knelt down and tried to wake him up. He was hurt but he looked fine, he didn't need medical attention. Omar helped Jared up with Hunter helped Omar.

"Come on, let's take him to the Batcave." Omar said.

Jenny and KZ nods.

Hunter turns to Omar, "Stop calling it that."

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

As Jared was resting on a bed in the cave, the others were at the computer. They were watching the battle on the screen with Adam, who seemed puzzled by all of this. Adam turned from the monitors to his resting ranger, then returned his glance to the screen.

"The ranger is something." Adam said.

KZ nods, "He was able to dodge our attacks. He has been trained." KZ said.

Hunter crosses his arms on his chest, "Clearly."

Omar turns to Adam, "What do we do?"

Adam sighs, "I never had something like this with me team. I never had a villain singling targeting our leader, I mean an evil ranger we did have a problem with that." Adam said.

"Really? How did you stop him?" Jenny asks.

Adam turns to Jenny, "We were able to save Tommy from being under the control of Rita."

KZ glanced from Adam to Jared, "Do you think that this ranger is being controlled?"

Hunter rolls his eyes, "Doubtful."

"Why is that?" Jenny asks.

"Cause he's evil." Hunter said.

Stepping in was a different voice, "Just because someone is allied with the villains doesn't make them evil."

The team turn to see none other than Tia with another person. This person was also female. This girl was twenty-two years old with short black pop cut hair with bangs across the forehead, brown eyes that were covered by small circle framed glasses. She was wearing a gold and black flannel shirt with a black t-shirt underneath, black skinny jeans, and black flats. She and Tia walked over to the gang of rangers.

"Whoa, who are you?" Omar asks.

Tia smiles, "A friend."

"This is the friend you mentioned, Miss Moore?" Jenny asks.

Tia nods.

Hunter grins, "I expected it to be someone older."

The girl walked over, "I am twenty-two years old with a PhD in science as well as math. Don't question my intelligence." She said.

KZ smacked Hunter upside the head, "Idiot."

Adam walked over to the girl, "Well thanks for coming. I know Nathaniel might oppose to the idea of you being here."

The girl rolls her eyes, "He can complain all he wants but he is stuck at the police academy right now." She said.

"Well, we might as well introduce ourselves. My name is KZ Walker." KZ said.

"I'm Omar Ellis." Omar said.

"Hunter Jacobson." Hunter said.

"I'm Jenny Callahan," Jenny said.

Adam points to Jared, "And that's Jared Scott. He's their leader and currently resting."

Tia looked worried, "What happened?"

"I'll explain later." Adam said.

"So who are you?" Hunter asks.

The girl turns to the rangers, "I'm Zara Wellham. Now let me fix your zord problems."

 **(A/N: I mentioned in my update in Awaken The Beast that I made my breaking point with my anxiety. The reason for my absent was to get my head all clear and work on what is important. My job and my college. I had to get my schedule all ready and even have my work schedule change for me going to school. I promise to update often but I'll see what comes on in the future. -ICrzy)**

 **Zara is back! Who is excited for this! She had graduated from college already and is still seeing Nathaniel, who is like she mentioned in the police academy. Here are some spoilers for the next upcoming chapters.**

 **Chapter 24: Morphin X-Mas**

 **Chapter 25: Reveal**

 **Chapter 26: Betrayal**

 **Chapter 27: It's Morphin Time**

 **Chapter 28: TBA (The title is still a working progress)**

 _NEXT TIME: The kids present their projects for Miss Moore's class.  
_

 _In the next chapter: Emotions With Sound_

 _Released On: As soon as possible_


	23. EP 23: Emotions With Sound

**I do not own Power rangers! I only own the content! The characters were all created by decode9, Batmarcus, Ranger Red 2.0, Thewhatzupwriter26, and myself! Thank you for the support and hope you all enjoy!**

 **SUMMARY: Throughout time our world has been inflicted by dangerous foes from different locations and from different times. Rangers from different places of the worlds and even across the galaxy. The ranger community is large and being apart of it is a big responsibility. This new generation of rangers must face off against a new threat and hope their new powers can protect the world.**

 _Rangers:_

 _Red: Jared Scott_  
 _Blue: Omar Ellis_  
 _Yellow: Jennifer/Jenny Callahan_  
 _Green: Hunter Jacobson_  
 _Pink: Katherine/KZ Walker_

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

The the Batcave, Adam was with Zara. It was early that Monday morning, the teens and Tia would bee off to school since their break was over. Zara was sitting at the computer chair pressing buttons, while Adam had his hands on the back of the chair as he watched the young girl try to break the zord codes. Zara took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes, groaning with exhaustion Adam looked at her.

"You okay?" Adam asks.

Zara nods, "Yeah its just- the fire walls for these zords are insane. Who made these?" Zara asks.

Adam rubbed the back of his neck, "It was designed by Tommy and I but his friend, Hayley used the morphing coding to bring them together." Adam said.

Zara turns to face him in the chair, "So Hayley must have put some defense walls up in case of unwanted guest. So assuming she had made a few fire walls, some of them are fake just for show." Zara said and returned to the computer.

Adam leaned forward, "How would you know?"

Zara grins, "Its what I would do. I mean its genius, to pretend there are more guards keeping you out of what is meant as a secret." Zara said.

Adam nods, "I mean that makes sense. Think you can unlock the codes?" He asks.

Zara put her glasses on, "Today? No. But I should have it soon, that's for sure." She said.

Adam smiles, "I don't care if its not today as long as we get it soon." He said.

Zara grins as she types again, "I think I should start charging for ranger mentors calling for me for help. I mean first its Zane and now its you, next think you know I'll be called by Kira or something." Zara said.

Adam chuckles, "Don't count on it. Kira does have Hayley close by then calling someone from Meadowedge."

Zara shrugs her shoulders, "Hey can't help a girl for trying."

-JURASSICSQUAD-

In the halls of Clover Hill High, the four rangers were standing outside their music classroom. KZ noticed her boyfriend walking with Artie, she was watching the younger brother to her boyfriend and noticed how he held onto his right arm like he was protecting it. She wasn't sure but something about it made her think it was too familiar, but she was snapped out of it by Jenny nudging her.

"You okay?" Jenny whispered.

KZ nods, "Yeah just day dreaming. I guess." KZ said.

Jenny nods, "Okay."

Omar sees Violet heading off to her ASL class and waves at her, Violet blows a kiss at him and continues on to her class. Jared and Artie fist bump and then they separated in differently direction. As Jared reached his friends, they all head into Miss Moore's classroom. Where their music teacher had set up the chairs in a huge circle for their presentations of their music project.

Hunter rolls his eyes as he sits down, "I can't believe he have to present this."

Omar turns to Hunter, "Did you expect us not to?"

Hunter leaned back in his chair, "Maybe."

Jared grins, "Hunter, you didn't do the assignment did you?"

Hunter reached into his backpack and pulled out a water bottle, "I can make music with this?"

Jenny sighs, "Oh, wolf."

KZ smirks and shakes her head, "Such a musician."

Then the school bell rung, the class had started. Miss Moore had begun class with role call and then explaining the scoring for the assignment. She asked for volunteers to go first and the teacher's pet, Delilah, went first. She sung a song titled Brave by the artist Sara Bareilles. When she sung it sounded so professional. When she finished singing, she sat down and the class clapped for her. A few other kids went next, a soccer player using his soccer ball to create music as well as using a bottle full of sand. Then a glee club member singing Hello by Adele, which her being in the glee club kinda made it unfair since she was better than the brown noser who went first. After she finished, the class clapped and then Miss Moore stood.

"Okay, how about Jenny. You go next." Miss Moore said.

Jenny got pink, pink with nerves. She was shaking slightly but felt Hunter hold her hand, she turned to him and saw him smile. Jenny nods and stands up, Jenny stood in the middle like the others who had gone before them and so did Jared. Jared was playing the song for her with his guitar and pulled up a chair for her instead of using karaoke versions like the prior students.

When Jenny hears Jared begin to play after she gave him the okay, her nerves were still there so she closed her eyes.

 _"Put your make-up on Get your nails done Curl your hair Run the extra mile Keep it slim so they like you, do they like you?"_

When her voice begun the room was dead silent. The stutter girl they knew was gone, and this beautiful singer was in front of them.

 _"Get your sexy on Don't be shy, girl Take it off This is what you want, to belong, so they like you Do you like you?_ _You don't have to try so hard You don't have to, give it all away You just have to get up, get up, get up, get up You don't have to change a single thing"_

KZ was so impressed, impressed on how far Jenny has come since she has first met the shy girl.

 _"You don't have to try, try, try, try You don't have to try, try, try, try You don't have to try, try, try, try You don't have to try You don't have to try Mm, mm Get your shopping on, at the mall, max your credit cards You don't have to choose, buy it all, so they like you Do they like you?_ _Wait a second,_ _Why, should you care, what they think of you When you're all alone, by yourself, do you like you?_ _Do you like you?"_

Omar couldn't help but smile. It was literally beautiful to watch, and beautiful to hear.

 _"You don't have to try so hard You don't have to, give it all away You just have to get up, get up, get up, get up You don't have to change a single thing You don't have to try so hard You don't have to bend until you break You just have to get up, get up, get up, get up You don't have to change a single thing"_

From where Jared sat, playing his guitar, he had a smile on his face. He was so proud of his cousin.

 _"You don't have to try, try, try, try You don't have to try, try, try, try You don't have to try, try, try, try You don't have to try You don't have to try, try, try, try"_  
 _You don't have to try, try, try, try You don't have to try, try, try, try You don't have to try You don't have to try Mm, mm You don't have to try so hard You don't have to, give it all away You just have to get up, get up, get up, get up You don't have to change a single thing You don't have to try, try, try, try You don't have to try, try, try, try"_

Hunter sat there, smiling at his girlfriend. He had fallen in love with the shy girl, but she has grown since then and now there is a beautiful butterfly.

 _"Take your make-up off Let your hair down Take a breath Look into the mirror, at yourself Don't you like you?_ _'Cause I like you"_

After Jared stopped playing, and Jenny stopped singing the whole class began to clap. Jenny smiles and then turns to Jared, who stood up, she hugged her cousin tightly with a smile on her face. A genuine smile on her face.

Miss Moore smiles, "Okay why not KZ go next."

KZ shrugs, "Okay."

She had the music of the original song play as she stood in front of the entire class.

 _"You shout it out,_ _But I can't hear a word you say I'm talking loud, not saying much I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet You shoot me down, but I get up I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose Fire away, fire away Ricochet, you take your aim Fire away, fire away You shoot me down but I won't fall I am titanium You shoot me down but I won't fall I am titanium"_

Jenny was already smiling at the talent her best friend had. Jenny knew KZ would sing on her free time, but she didn't know how good KZ was.

 _"Cut me down But it's you who'll have further to fall Ghost town and haunted love Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones I'm talking loud not saying much I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose Fire away, fire away Ricochet, you take your aim Fire away, fire away You shoot me down but I won't fall I am titanium You shoot me down but I won't fall I am titanium I am titanium"_

Both Hunter and Omar shared the same impressed smiles. Sure Hunter and KZ go back and forth, but he was really impressed. Omar, who use to have a crush on her, thought her singing was just amazing.

 _"Stone-heart, machine gun Firing at the ones who run Stone heart loves bulletproof glass You shoot me down but I won't fall I am titanium You shoot me down but I won't fall I am titanium You shoot me down but I won't fall I am titanium You shoot me down but I won't fall I am titanium I am titanium"_

As she finished singing, Jared sat in awe. His girlfriend was amazing, better than amazing. She was just talented as all can be. When the music stopped, the classroom clapped for KZ. KZ took a bow with a smile on her face. After KZ went, a kid playing the violin went followed by a student playing the piano. These students weren't singing, instead just bringing the feeling from the violin or piano.

After the kid with the piano ended Miss Moore stood, "How about Jared goes next."

Jared saw all eyes shift to him. Again, he may have improved on his whole social interaction since being a ranger but he did indeed have some issue with preforming alone. So Jared kept his head down and pulled his chair back to the center, he was tuning his guitar right for the song as the classroom slowly got quiet. However, as the kids thought he was just going to play his guitar that wasn't the case.

 _"I can't stand to fly I'm not that naive I'm just out to find The better part of me I'm more than a bird, I'm more than a plane I'm more than some pretty face beside a train It's not easy to be me"_

This made the entire class and even Jared's own friends shocked by this.

 _"I wish that I could cry Fall upon my knees Find a way to lie 'Bout a home I'll never see It may sound absurd but don't be naive Even heroes have the right to bleed I may be disturbed but won't you concede Even heroes have the right to dream And it's not easy to be me"_

KZ listened to her boyfriend, he was so soft as he sung. It wasn't the best singer today, but it was soft and even slightly quiet which made her and even the entire class listen.

 _"Up, up and away, away from me Well, it's alright You can all sleep sound tonight I'm not crazy or anything"_

Jenny and Omar seemed the most shocked, they knew Jared could play the guitar but had no idea he had some kind of singing ability. The two exchanged looks before turning their attention back to their good friend.

 _"I can't stand to fly I'm not that naive Men weren't meant to ride With clouds between their knees I'm only a man in a silly red sheet Digging for kryptonite on this one way street Only a man in a funny red sheet Looking for special things inside of me Inside of me, inside of me"_

Hunter seemed a bit surprised by not really. He usually butt heads with Jared, but at this moment he kind of felt a common ground.

 _"I'm only a man in a silly red sheet Digging for kryptonite on this one way street Only a man in a funny red sheet Looking for special things inside of me Inside of me, inside of me I m only a man in a funny red sheet I m only a man looking for a dream I m only a man in a funny red sheet And it's not easy._ _It's not easy to be me."_

Jared awkwardly stopped playing and he completely kept his head down as he moved his chair back. The whole class was shocked by the usual quiet kid singing, but they all clapped when Miss Moore started. Jared lifted his head upward, Omar put a hand on his shoulder. Jared saw Hunter give him thumbs up, Jenny was smiling, and KZ held onto Jared's hand.

"Who wants to go next?" Miss Moore asks.

Hunter raised his hand, "I'll go next."

The class seemed shocked including Miss Moore, "Okay."

Hunter stands and nudged Jared, "I'm gonna need that guitar skill of yours."

Jared nods, "Sure."

Jared moves his chair back and Hunter leans down to whisper the song into Jared's ear. Jared nods and smiles faintly while returning a simple "yes" that was only heard by Hunter. Hunter nods with a smile on his face and waited for Jared to get himself ready, then when the music played the class seemed a bit unfamiliar with the song.

 _"All day staring at the ceiling Making friends with shadows on my wall All night hearing voices telling me That I should get some sleep Because tomorrow might be good for something Hold on Feeling like I'm headed for a breakdown And I don't know why"_

This made the class just as shocked as they were when Jared sung. Sure Hunter wasn't going to win any singing competitions, but he was at least trying. And he didn't sound half bad.

 _"But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell I know right now you can't tell But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see A different side of me I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired I know right now you don't care But soon enough you're gonna think of me And how I used to be, me"_

Jenny was so shocked, but she didn't feel like she wasn't surprised. There were things that she didn't know about her boyfriend, and this might have just been one of those things now out in the open for the two of them. Jenny had a genuine smile on her face as she listens to her boyfriend sings.

 _"I'm talking to myself in public Dodging glances on the train And I know, I know they've all been talking about me I can hear them whisper And it makes me think there must be something wrong with me Out of all the hours thinking Somehow I've lost my mind"_

KZ had a smile on her face. Sure she picks on Hunter, just the same as he does to her, but at this moment KZ felt like she was seeing a different side of Hunter.

 _"But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell I know right now you can't tell But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see A different side of me I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired I know right now you don't care But soon enough you're gonna think of me And how I used to be"_

Omar had a smile on his face. The two guys didn't get along at first, heck they were banter more than often but not as often as Hunter and Jared, though this was impressive to Omar. Omar sat in his chair and listened to his friend sing.

 _"I've been talking in my sleep Pretty soon they'll come to get me Yeah, they're taking me away But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell I know right now you can't tell But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see A different side of me I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired I know right now you don't care But soon enough you're gonna think of me And how I used to be Hey, how I used to be How I used to be Well, I'm just a little unwell How I used to be How I used to be I'm just a little unwell"_

After Hunter finished the entire class begun to clap. Jared stood up and turned to Hunter, he held his hand out to the guy. Hunter turned to Jared and held a smile on his face as he shook his friend's hand. Jared and Hunter returned to their seats. Miss Moore had a few other kids perform and then Miss Moore looked at her list of students as she marked them off.

"Omar, why not go next." Miss Moore suggested.

Omar shrugs, "Okay."

Omar got up in front of the class, he was going to sing. Which was a shocker for the rest of the class, mostly Jared who knows Omar the longest out of everyone in the room.

 _"I know you've got a strong heart It's written in the stars Behind the castle walls You've hid your light But when you let the past go Your story unfolds Look out your window Into the night"_

The class was impressed. His voice was wonderful, slightly better than both Jared and Hunter.

 _"The darkness can be such a lonely place on your own I'll be your compass so you'll never feel alone Don't wait for the world to be ready Who says you can't explore? Who says you can't explore?_ _Don't wait for the world to be ready Find what you're looking for Find what you're looking for"_

Jared sat in awe, his best friend was good. He was beyond good, he was talented.

 _"Are the monsters in your head now?_ _Stare them all down If they come back around You'll be alright And when the journey gets tough Just know that you're enough You're like a warrior Keep up the fight The darkness can be such a lonely place on your own I'll be your compass so you'll never feel alone Don't wait for the world to be ready Who says you can't explore?_ _Who says you can't explore?_ _Don't wait for the world to be ready Find what you're looking for Find what you're looking for"_

Jenny and KZ exchanged looks and then turned to Omar, he sounded so sweet which was a different side of him. The more laid back and fun going guy sounded sweet and open.

 _"Don't, don't, don't wait Don't you wait, no Don't, don't, don't wait Don't, don't, don't wait Don't you wait, no Don't, don't, don't wait"_

Hunter seemed the most shocked, well besides Jared of course. Hunter would mess with Omar just as much as he would with KZ but this was odd, Hunter seemed to found some respect for Omar.

 _"Don't wait for the world to be ready Who says you can't explore? Don't wait for the world to be ready Find what you're looking for Find what you're looking for Don't wait for the world to be ready Who says you can't explore? Don't wait for the world to be ready Find what you're looking for Find what you're looking for"_

When Omar finished singing the entire class clapped. Then the moment in the spot light ended when the bell rung.

"Well, I guess we'll finish the rest tomorrow. Good job to those who performed." Miss Moore said.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

The rangers stood outside of Miss Moore's classroom, they hadn't uttered a word since before class. They weren't uncomfortable, they just didn't know what to say after that class period. So, Jared being the leader of the team looked up and coughed to gain everyone's attention.

"Um- I think we should take today as a lesson," Jared started, "That we're all changing."

Jenny nods with a smile, "I'm not a shy girl with a stutter."

Hunter holds Jenny's hand, "I'm not a lone wolf looking for trouble." He said.

KZ smiles as she stares at Jared, "I don't have to be by myself all the time." She said.

Omar grins, "I'm not a clown." Omar said.

Jared nods at his friends, "And I don't have to beat myself down. Everything is okay, and everything will be. I have such faith in our team of misfits, that we'll defeat anything thrown at us. We'll come out victorious." Jared said.

Hunter lightly shoved Jared back, "Okay mighty leader, don't get all sappy on us." Hunter said.

Jared chuckles, "You're right."

Omar then nudges them when the bell rang, "Well let's get to lunch."

Jenny nods, "Yeah finding a table will be hard." She said.

The five teens walked down the hallway, and as they head toward the exit someone was watching them. Leaning against her door frame was Tia, she had a smile on her face and her arms crossed on her chest. She got her lesson across to the rangers and she was glad about it, she shakes her head and walked back to her classroom. She filed some papers in a folder and then turned to a photograph on her desk, she picks it up and smiles. This photograph was taken back at graduation. In it had her, Alex, Carson, Monica, Rena, and Zane in their cap and gown but also had Zara, Tim, Liz, and Jayden. Tia held her smile and then turned her head to the door.

"These kids are ready," Tia mutters.

 **(A/N: I've updated this chapter sooner than I expected because this chapter was easy to write and I've been wanting to do this chapter for a while now. I had all the rangers sing individual songs. The songs in order that they were performed were Try by Colbie Cailat, Titanium sung by Sia, Superman by Five For Fighting, Unwell by Matchbox 20, and Don't Wait by Joey Graceffa. Also I was asked prior by a guest reviewer who Tia was, she is a veteran Yellow Ranger from my first series called Element Fusion. To learn more about her read the first series and any easter eggs or mentions from that series into Jurassic Squad would make sense. -ICrzy)**

 **What did you think of the songs the rangers sung, I originally was going to have Hunter literally wing it and turn into a disaster but I thought how about have all the teens sing. And I like the end result. Sorry no action or drama, but this is the performance chapter so next one will be full of drama or action.**

 **Here is the chapter title line up for future chapters:**

 **Chapter 25: Reveal**

 **Chapter 26: Betrayel**

 **Chapter 27: It's Morphin' Time!**

 **Chapter 28: Another Energy Wave**

 **Chapter 29: True Colors**

 _NEXT TIME: Morphin' X-Mas  
_

 _In the next chapter: Twas the night before Christmas and all through Clover Hill, not a creature was stirring not even a mouse. Until the clock reached twelve and chaos roamed, will the rangers saved the Nightmare Before Christmas?_

 _Released on: As soon as possible_


	24. EP 24: Morphin' X-Mas

**I do not own Power rangers! I only own the content! The characters were all created by decode9, Batmarcus, Ranger Red 2.0, Thewhatzupwriter26, and myself! Thank you for the support and hope you all enjoy!**

 **SUMMARY: Throughout time our world has been inflicted by dangerous foes from different locations and from different times. Rangers from different places of the worlds and even across the galaxy. The ranger community is large and being apart of it is a big responsibility. This new generation of rangers must face off against a new threat and hope their new powers can protect the world.**

 _Rangers:_

 _Red: Jared Scott_  
 _Blue: Omar Ellis_  
 _Yellow: Jennifer/Jenny Callahan_  
 _Green: Hunter Jacobson_  
 _Pink: Katherine/KZ Walker_

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

The teens were gathered at Jenny's house, actually the old tree house. Since weather doesn't get too cold in December, the teens were able to remain outside to talk about important ranger business without worry of parents walking in on their talk. The five teens all sat in the tree house. Jenny and KZ sat on the floor, Omar sat on a little stool, Jared and Hunter were sitting on a bench that was up against the wall. It was the twenty-third, Christmas Eve was tomorrow and all the rangers will be spending time with their family the next two days. So this meeting is important.

"So- how is Matthew?" Jenny asks.

Hunter and Jared had recently visited Reefside, there was an attack on Matthew by two adult women and the teen was saved by another teenage boy.

Jared glanced at Hunter then to the rest of the team, "He'll make a full recovery. Both him and the Levi kid that saved him." Jared said.

Omar sighs, "I wished we all could've gone with." Omar said.

Hunter nods, "But I was needed there and Jared was the only one who knew any of those rangers."

KZ nods as well, "We had to stay, in case of an attack." She said turning to Omar.

Jared then had a serious expression, "Something mysterious is clearly going on over there in Reefside."

Jenny looked up, "You think?" She asks.

Jared looked up at her, "It's a gut feeling." He said.

Hunter stretched, "Well whatever it is I hope its done. Man, that banjo headache killed me! I really dislike country music." Hunter said.

The teens snickered at Hunter going back to his normal self. The entire team was worried when he got his major headache. It came all of a sudden, after school. Jenny and Hunter were holding hands, Jared and KZ were holding hands, and Omar was just being well Omar. The five walked their usual route home, and then all of a sudden their Green Ranger collapsed onto his knees as he held onto his head. Jenny knelt down first one by his side. Then the remaining teens knelt down, Jenny was so nervous about her boyfriend's sudden collapse. Until Jared got a phone call, it was from Corey telling him about Matthew. The Red Rock Ranger also informed the Red Tyranno Ranger that the Green Ranger for the Spirit Warrior team also had a headache just like the one Hunter had. Once he got off the phone, Jared informed the team about what happened in Reefside, and Hunter being out of character for himself wanted to go see how Matthew was.

Hunter then turned to Jared, "But that kid ranger, he is alright." Hunter said.

Jared had a small smile, "I'm glad he meets your approval." Jared joked.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

Jared returned home to find his dad surprisingly home, which was a shock. He sees the Christmas tree was actually up this year, with Brooke and Artie helping him put the lights on. It was at that next second that Ryan noticed his eldest son standing by the door.

"Jared, welcome home. How was the karate meeting?" Ryan asks.

Karate meeting, a lie Jared told his dad. He didn't like lying to his family, but in a way his dad earned it after hiding the fact he had an affair on his mom eighteen years ago.

"It went well. Covered what needed to be addressed while we have the next two days off." Jared told part of the truth.

Ryan nods, "Well come on in."

Jared walks inside, "We never put up the tree."

Artie turns to his brother, "Never? Dude, Christmas is tomorrow."

Brooke exhales, "Holidays were always complicated."

Artie held the lights in his hands, "I can tell."

Jared reached in the box and found all sorts of things for Christmas that hasn't been touched in ten years. Jared looked up at his dad, he was trying to keep the tree from falling. Jared glanced to Brooke, she was smiling and she was happy. Jared reached over to help Artie get the knots out of the lights.

"Well, this year is going to be different." Ryan said.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

KZ walked inside her house to find it less empty like usual. Her parents were both home, and it brought a smile on KZ's face. Her father, Richard, had the natural red hair and green eyes that KZ has. She mostly took up the genes of her father, yet looked very similar to her mother. Her mother, Vivian, had light brown hair and hazel eyes. Vivan had fair skin tone, which is something KZ got from her mom. Vivian was wearing a black tank top, showing off some of her tattoos on her arm, skinny jeans, and socks since she was inside. Her father, Richard, was polar opposites of Vivian. Richard was wearing a white button down with a black tie on, black dress pants, and black dress shoes.

"I'm home." KZ said smiling.

"Oh hun, welcome home." Vivian says.

Richard was sitting on the couch reading the newspaper, "How was the school paper meeting?" Richard asks.

KZ throws herself on the couch, "It went well. We talked about what articles we are going to cover during break."

Vivian smiles as she stopped drawing in a notebook while sitting on a sofa, "Really. What story did you get?"

KZ forms an awkward smile, "Uh student stress over mid-terms."

Richard looks up from the paper, "Well we know you'll do an outstanding job. After all, you're a Walker and Walkers always do the job right." Richard said.

Vivian rolls her eyes, "Ignore that and just have fun with it." Vivian said.

KZ sometimes can't even believe how her parents are married, they are nothing alike and yet it works.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

Hunter walked inside to his home, he quickly smelt the smell of pie. His mom was cooking. He entered to the kitchen to see his mother by the oven pulling out a newly cooked pie. His mom set it down on the kitchen table, then she noticed her oldest son by the kitchen door. She formed a smile as she took off her hot pads, as well as her apron.

"Welcome home, Hunter." His mother Andrea said.

Andrea went back to her original last name after the divorce, and let the boys figure out if they wanted to as well. Andrea has long black hair and green eyes. Andrea was wearing a nice blue sweater with blue jeans as well as socks. Andrea motioned for her son to follow her out to the living room, in there Hunter sees his younger brother. Daniel was sitting on the couch, waiting for something. Andrea motioned for her son to sit next to Daniel.

"Firstly, how was that swim meeting?" Andrea asks.

Hunter sits awkwardly, "It went well."

Andrea nods.

"What's going on, mom?" Hunter asks.

Andrea exhaled, "Christmas or any holiday has been easy since the divorce and I know the things people say about you two. It eats away at me, and I had thought about moving so many times. Moving back to Norland with my mother, or going to Angel Grove where I went to college. But I knew it was the coward way out, so I wanted to say how proud I am. I am proud of both of you." Andrea said.

Daniel didn't seem to care, "Is that it?"

Andrea shakes her head, "No. Um- well you see, I got two letters in the mail from your father."

The two boys stiffen, "Dad?" Daniel spoke.

Hunter kept his head down, "That bastard may have made us but he isn't our father."

Andrea turned to her son, "Hunter."

Hunter stood up, "He gave that title up to abandon us! He is not our father!"

Hunter then stormed out of the room, Andrea exhaled deeply and was shaking her head. Daniel leaned over and hugged his mother.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

Omar walked inside to his house. His mother was doing a cross word puzzle while his father was watching TV, then across the room he spotted his siblings. When Omar shut the door, his mother looked up first.

"Oh hi sweetie, how was the basketball meeting? Are you going to try out?" Sarah, his mom, asks.

Omar looks up, "Um went well- I guess." Omar said.

Mark, his dad, looked up at his son, "Sound uncertain son. Is everything okay?"

Omar nods, "Yeah um- just worried about a friend in Reefside."

Then from the other end of the room they all hear, "How do you know someone in Reefside?" It was Beth.

Omar looks up, "I mean I never met the kid but he's friends with Jared."

And like that, the banter ended there.

Mark nods as he changes the channel, "I heard about the attack in Reefside. A kid attacked by two women and then saved by a teen. It sounds insane, why would someone want to attack an unarmed teenage?" Mark asks.

Sarah sighs as she closes her cross word puzzle book, "I don't know. Time has changed since we were kids." Sarah said.

From the other end of the room they hear, "Yeah kids are jerks." It was Keith.

Keith and Beth were sitting on the couch against the wall, a little away from the couch that Mark and Sarah were sitting in. Omar glanced from where his dad sat to his younger brother.

"Yeah, I know." Omar said.

Keith crosses his arms on his chest, "Darn that Bill Hanks and his stupid face."

Sarah raised her eyebrow, "Keith, is there something you want to share?"

Keith shakes his head.

Beth then says, "He's just upset that Bill Hanks is flirting with Brooke Scott."

Keith blushed and shouted, "You promised!"

Then Keith ran out of the living room. Omar hears his parents mutter something about young love, but he is torn from going to comfort his brother or just ignoring it like his brother would want him to do.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

Jenny walked inside to see her parents in the kitchen.

"Hi princess, how was that 'secret meeting' of yours?" Her dad teased.

Her dad, David, had a small smile on his face. He was happy his daughter was talking more, and spending time with other people. Her mother, Karen, was just as happy as her husband was over their daughter getting over her stutter. Jenny walked over and grabbed a glass and reached into the fridge to grab orange juice. She poured herself some juice and then put it back in the fridge.

"It went well, dad." Jenny said.

Karen turns from her husband to her daughter, "What your father means is, we're happy you're spending time with others your age." Karen said.

Jenny nods, "Me too."

David looks at Jenny, "And that KZ girl is more than welcomed to come over more often. You know, for sleepovers." David said.

Jenny chuckles, "I get it, dad."

Then, Karen stopped doing the dishes and began to dry off her hands.

"So, tell us about Hunter." Karen said.

Jenny got pink, she was nervous. She did tell her parents she was dating Hunter when they made it official, and her parents kept asking to meet him. Though, Jenny still being shy the girl kept putting it off. Well until today. Her folks met Hunter, and he managed to behave in front of her parents. She assumed it was because Hunter didn't want to blow it, or get in trouble for a guy with a bad mouth dating their daughter who just overcame a really bad case of stuttering and shyness.

"Well, he is on the swim team. He is very nice, kind, brave, and sweet." Jenny said.

Karen smiles, "I am happy he is treating you right." She said.

Jenny nods, "He wouldn't do anything that I wouldn't want to do."

David turns to his daughter, "So he isn't pressuring you?"

Jenny blushes, "No dad!"

Karen turns to her husband, "Okay, Dave. Enough making our daughter feel uncomfortable."

David grins, "It's my job as her father to be protective."

Jenny turns to her mom, "I'll help you finish the dishes."

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

It was midnight, and then there was an earthquake. This shook so rapidly, that it made the ranger's morphers go off. They all had to sneak out of the house before it woke their family up. They all managed to meet up at the location, all five were still in their PJs. Hunter was wearing black sweat pants and a white wife beater, the guy was barefoot. Jared was wearing a grey hoodie and grey sweat pants, but Jared slipped on some shoes. Jenny was wearing a yellow crop top with a white bra on and black shorts, the girl also wore shoes. KZ was wearing a long sleeve pink button down shirt and a bra underneath with matching pink bottoms, KZ was not wearing shoes. Omar was wearing a Bleach t-shirt and black sweat pants, and he put on shoes.

"Just what we need, some creep at midnight." Hunter said.

"Yeah but where?" Jenny asks.

There was another shake, and then rolling over was a strange creature. The ranger quickly dove out of the way, landing on the ground but got up as the creature stopped rolling to stand still. Before them was still armadillo mix lizard hybrid. The hybrid had red eyes and sharp fangs.

"Look what rolled in," Omar said.

KZ rolls her eyes, "Nice pun." She said.

Jared pointed at the hybrid, "What is your name?"

"005, and I am assuming you've already faced my brother." 005 spoke.

"Brother?" Hunter spoke.

005 nods, "We are creations of Master Ripto. We are built with one soul purpose, to destroy the Power Rangers. If they choose to surrender, they might be sparred." 005 spoke.

Jared reached for his morpher, "Over our dead bodies."

005 smirked, "That can be arranged."

Jared turns to his team, "Ready?"

"Ready!" The four yell.

"Jurassic Squad! Power Rangers!" The five all yelled.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

All morphed up, the five rangers ran into the fight. Jared tried to slash at the hybrid, but the shell of its armadillo's back was too strong. 005 tail whip Jared, who went back. Omar stabbed 005 with his spear, which did indeed hit the non shell part. It caused damage, and an angry 005. 005 whipped his tail at Omar, and Omar went back. Rolling on the ground by a now standing Jared. Jenny open fired at 005, but the hybrid turned his back to the blasts. KZ hit the hybrid on the back of the face with her staff, 005 was angry about that and grabbed the Pink Ranger by the foot and threw her.

"KZ!" Jared yelled.

Hunter and Jared seemed to have timed this perfectly, because as Hunter was going for 005. Jared was going while 005 was dealing with the Green Ranger. Jared delivered a blow on the exposed part of the armadillo hybrid. This damaged caused 005 to yell in pain, but then get in a ball and begin to roll around. He rolled past Jenny, who dodged the armadillo hybrid. She rolled on the ground and fired her blaster at the beast, the blasts bounced off the back of 005.

"Darn it," Jenny said.

KZ rose up to see what was going on. The hybrid rolling around and her teammates just running to avoid it. At this point something needed to be done and quick. KZ saw Jenny firing her blaster at it, and the blows being bounced off of it and yet the blaster was mighty powerful. Then a plan came to the Pink Ranger.

"Guys! I got it, but you'll have to trust me!" KZ yells.

The reminding four rangers turn to her, "Well we're all ears!" Hunter shouted back.

"Hey you ugly armadillo freak!" KZ yelled.

005 unrolled himself and turned to the Pink Ranger to see it was her who shouted at her. Just then, Jenny fires at 005. This caused large sparks to fly off of the hybrid. 005 went to roll in a ball and continue what was happening before, but as he began to roll he wasn't going anywhere. Behind him, the four other rangers were holding his tail. The hybrid tried to roll away, but the rangers had a tight grip and they weren't letting go for nothing. 005 unrolled himself and struggled to be released.

"Release me!" 005 demanded.

Just then Jenny fired her blaster on the highest setting it had, as the blast escaped the blaster the four rangers let go and ducked away. The blast hit 005 and then a large explosion destroyed the hybrid. The rangers all hit the ground hard, when the smoke clear the power rangers demorphed and then shared glances of concern and victorious.

"We did it!" Jenny yells.

Jared nods, "Yeah but what troubles me is how he mentioned brother, I think there might be more." Jared said.

Hunter holds a smirk, "Well if there is we'll defeat them all."

Omar nods, "Hell yeah!"

The teens all share smiles and then like it was on command there was snow falling from the sky. The rangers looked from each other and then to the sky. They all shared smiles and began laughing with glee.

"Looks like it's going to be a white Christmas." KZ said.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

From the window of the Scott home, Jared was seen running in the direction of the home. He climbed up the side of the house to his room, but that isn't where the person from the window was. It was Artie. He stood by the window and then returned to his bed, sitting down and exhaling deeply. He placed his hands on his head and shook his head back and forth.

"I'm in too deep," He muttered.

Artie's sleeve fell down revealing a bandage covering his right arm, Artie pulled his sleeves down and he laid back on his bed.

"What am I going to do." He says to himself.

 **(A/N: I wanted to make sure I got my Christmas theme *well sorta theme* chapter done before the holidays. I have a lot going on in the next couple of days. I had my day off of work today so my parents, my sister, and I went to see Star Wars: Force Awaken. Not spoiling it but it was amazing, as a long time Star Wars fan, I'd go see it if I were you guys. Nevertheless, I have work the next three days. Then Christmas Eve, I'll be spending it with my mother's family and on Christmas Day I'll be with my dad's side. I know the next three days I wouldn't be able to update and since we got up early enough to see the movie, I thought I could update today. Enjoy it, and look forward to the next installment. -ICrzy)**

 **Here are the next upcoming titles for Jurassic Squad:**

 **Chapter 26: Betrayal**

 **Chapter 27: It's Morpin' Time!**

 **Chapter 28: Another Energy Wave**

 **Chapter 29: True Colors**

 **Chapter 30: Newer Ranger**

 _NEXT TIME: The Black Ranger's identity will be revealed and nothing will be the same._

 _In the next chapter: Reveal_

 _Released On: As soon as possible_


	25. EP 25: Reveal

**I do not own Power rangers! I only own the content! The characters were all created by decode9, Batmarcus, Ranger Red 2.0, Thewhatzupwriter26, and myself! Thank you for the support and hope you all enjoy!**

 **SUMMARY: Throughout time our world has been inflicted by dangerous foes from different locations and from different times. Rangers from different places of the worlds and even across the galaxy. The ranger community is large and being apart of it is a big responsibility. This new generation of rangers must face off against a new threat and hope their new powers can protect the world.**

 _Rangers:_

 _Red: Jared Scott_  
 _Blue: Omar Ellis_  
 _Yellow: Jennifer/Jenny Callahan_  
 _Green: Hunter Jacobson_  
 _Pink: Katherine/KZ Walker_

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

At Clover Hill High, Artie was walking down the hallway. He was in a hurry, a hurry to find someone. He carried his hall pass and exit the back door leading to the outdoor basketball courts. Artie glanced around and then he stopped as he stood underneath the hoops. He leaned against the pole for the hoop and took in a deep breathe. However, he was startled when a mysterious figure scared the teenage boy. He turned around to see none other than Geena there. Geena looked more human, more normal than in her usual form. Her usual black hair in a braid was loose and flowing, it was actually quite long and curly. She was wearing a little black dress with black baby doll flats on, she also was wearing sunglasses to cover her golden eyes.

"So, Blackie. You decide to answer my messages." Geena spoke.

Artie turned around, "Sh! No one here needs to know about that side of me." Artie said.

Geena peaked up, "Oh? You mean like that half brother of yours? The one you nearly killed, twice." Geena said.

Artie pointed at her violently, "I can't control this power. I can't be your little servant." Artie said.

Geena chuckles, "You actually think you can walk away from this. Listen, dear. No one walks away from this unless Master Ripto allows it." Geena said.

Artie glares, "Watch me."

Artie began to walk away, but then felt a shock go through his system. He collapsed onto the ground and then reached for his belt. On his belt was a pager style item, it had similar marking as the Jurassic Squad morphers. It even had a black gem in the upper center of the device. Artie stared at it and then felt another shock go up his spine, he turned around to see Geena walk over with a grin on her face. She knelt down with her face real close to his face.

"Listen, you can try to escape it but you are stuck with us." Geena said.

Then the women handed him the hall pass he dropped on the ground, and vanished. Artie stood up slowly, barely stumbling and taking in deep breathes. He was nervous and a bit afraid as he headed back int he direction of the high school.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

During English class, the five were in a group working on a group project. However, KZ seemed a bit out of it. She seemed to be day dreaming, or just unfocused is all. Jenny nudged her friend to gain her attention, KZ snapped out of it. When KZ was brought back to the land of reality, she saw the guys and Jenny giving her a concern look. Jared most of all, he wasn't sure what was going on and he would worry the fastest. KZ looked at the time and realized she had zoned out for five minutes.

"KZ, you okay?" Jared asks.

KZ shakes her head, "I think I might have some bad news."

Omar looks at her, "What do you mean?"

Hunter leaned back on his chair, "Unless it beats my dead beat dad trying to meet up, then its not that bad." Hunter said.

KZ bite her lip, "It has to do with- our after school activity." She said.

The other four exchanged looks and then they all pulled their seats closer, it could look strange but since their English assignment was to create a debate on a subject the other groups would want to keep their topic a secret from the other teams. So to the other students and Mr. Nelson, it just looked like that their group was working hard and had a topic or something. KZ saw her friends move so quickly over and was a bit unsure how to address this.

"So what is it?" Jenny asks.

KZ was fumbling with her pencil, "I think- Artie might be the Black Ranger."

There was a long pause, and all eyes shifted to Jared. They wanted to see his reaction, which made no difference. Jared was so internal, he never liked to express his deep feelings on the outside. He felt like it didn't accomplish much, so his expression remain more of confusion than anger or rage like the rangers were expecting.

"No he isn't." Jared said.

KZ shrugs his shoulders, "I don't want to believe it but- it kind of makes sense." She said.

Omar turns to KZ, "What do you mean?"

KZ turns to the others, "His sudden change behavior. Like he went from being all cool with Jared to distant. It all started after the Halloween party." KZ said.

Jenny nods, "Yeah. He did get all strange." Jenny said.

KZ nods as well, "And that fight with the Black Ranger and Drago- Artie has a wound on the same arm as the Black Ranger's injury." KZ said.

Jared was left in his thoughts.

Hunter then jumped in, "Wait- if he is siding with the bad guys, why he is not targeting us now? Or why is he tagging along with those creeps?" Hunter asks.

Jenny shakes her head, "Maybe he didn't know what he was getting involved in."

"Or maybe he doesn't even realize what he doing. Maybe he is under mind control." Omar said.

KZ nods, "That is true." Her voice was soften.

Jared then spoke, "He knew."

"What?" The four said.

With that the bell rang, and the four rangers watched their leader collect his things and quickly escape out of the classroom. The four trailed along behind him, trying to keep up. Artie had French before, and was leaving the French classroom. The teens watched as Jared grabbed a hold of Artie's shirt and drag him down the hallway.

"Jared- wait!" Artie yelped.

Jared actually left the building, and so did the other four teens.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

Jared had stopped him and Artie in the parking lot, no one was there. Jared threw Artie up against a car and crossed his arms on his chest. Artie had a confused expression on his face.

"Bro, what's up?" Artie asks.

"Tell me they are wrong." Jared said.

Artie seemed confused, "Huh?"

At this moment Omar, Jenny, Hunter, and KZ arrived in the parking lot. Jared was making his hands in fists.

"Tell me they are wrong!" Jared shouted.

Everything jumped slightly at Jared yelling, Artie looked at his older brother. He was shocked by this, he had not seen Jared pissed at him since they first met. He wasn't completely certain what Jared was referring to, but deep down in his gut he had a small feeling it had to do with his secret.

"Wrong about what, man?" Artie asks.

Jared grabbed Artie's right arm and pulled up the sleeve, revealing a scratch that seemed to be a few weeks old which was now scarring. Jared stared at it, he heard gasped from behind. His friends seemed to had some doubt that Artie could be their enemy. But when Jared heard the gasp, he shoved his brother back roughly and gave him a glare. Artie stumbled back and his sleeve began to roll back down. He looked from the ground to his brother.

"Jared, I can explain." Artie said.

"Explain? You want to explain now?" Jared spoke.

Artie looks at his brother, "It's crazy I know!"

Jared was fuming with rage, "You tried to kill me! Twice!"

Artie felt the guilt, "I know. I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? That's all you can say!" Jared yells.

Artie looks up, "Look I made a mistake okay!"

Jared crosses his arms on his chest, "Why did you do it?" Jared asks.

Artie looks down, "Because you lied to me."

The four rangers looked at each other, in utter confusion.

"Huh?" Jenny asks.

"He lied to you?" Omar asks.

Artie turns now seeing the other four teens, "I found out your secret. You being a Power Ranger, at that Halloween party. And you lied to me, Jared. You told me you wouldn't keep any secrets from me, and yet you did." Artie said.

Jared points to himself, "So this is my fault?"

Artie shakes his head, "Yes- wait no."

KZ stepped in, "Why don't you start from the beginning."

Artie exhales deeply, "I- When I found out about you being a Power Ranger, I did some digging about them. Did research raging from Reefside, Norland, Meadowedge, Unity Lakes, and so on. I found out there are a lot of veteran rangers all over the world and I was trying to find out how you got your powers. I was curious." Artie said.

Hunter steps forward, "So how did you end up out to kill us?"

Artie turned to Hunter and then glanced back at Jared, "I didn't know who they were. Just a women- she contacted me. Said she had an offer for me, and offer that was a once in a lifetime. So we met up and she showed me this." Artie said.

Artie lifted up his shirt to reveal the pager style morpher clipped to his belt. The others gasped but not Jared, he was still pissed beyond belief.

"She told me it contained a large amount of power, the power of stegosaurus. Told me that I'd have enough power to fight the good fight, honest." Artie said.

Omar then shoots a glare, "And yet you nearly kill your brother and us."

Artie shakes his head, "The first time- heck every time I've used this morpher, I'm not myself. It's as if- something is controlling me." Artie said.

Jared then spoke, "Why didn't you tell me? I thought secrets were done in our family?"

Artie looked at his brother, "You kept one first."

Jared looked down and then up, "Mine was to keep you safe. I don't plan on telling Brooke or dad, I wasn't planning telling you. I didn't want to threaten your life." Jared said.

Artie looked down, "I was afraid to tell. I was afraid how you'd react." He said.

Jared shakes his head, "We could've helped. Instead, you didn't trust me." Jared said.

Suddenly there was an explosion near the back of the school. The rangers all turn to each other and reach into their pockets for their morphers, Artie witnessed this. He was impressed by this, seeing his brother grab his morpher claiming that he was right even though Artie already knew. Just seeing the morphers in person just made it seem even more real than the facts pointed at. Jared turned to his team and nodded, then he turned his attention to his brother.

"Stay out of the way." Jared said.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

Drago was slashing his sword up and down like a crazy person. However, when he felt the blast from the Yellow Ranger's blaster, the dragon beast stopped and turned around. Drago's eyes narrowed upon seeing the rangers. Jared tighten his grip on his sword and held a glare underneath his helmet. Drago took a step forward and he pointed his sword at the rangers.

"I am looking for that worthless, Black Ranger. He is going to pay." Drago said.

Hunter cocked his head, "Why do you want the Black Ranger?"

"He ruined me. He took everything from me and now he'll pay, with his life." Drago said.

Jared stepped forward, "Not if I have any say in it." Jared said.

Drago seemed bewildered, "You'd risk yourself for the enemy? He isn't your concern."

Jared glared, "But death isn't the solution."

"Of course it is," Drago said.

KZ stepped in, "No. It isn't."

Drago then growled, "Fine. If you won't help me with this, then I'll have to defeat you and then find that worm."

Drago charged over quickly. Omar blocked the blade from Drago with his spear, he managed to loosen Drago's grip in his hand. Then Omar went to stab the dragon, but Drago grabbed Omar's spear and tossed him in the air and he landed up against the tennis nets. Jenny was firing her blaster at the dragon, Drago turned to her. As Drago went to charge at her, Hunter quickly swiftly ran in front. He used his two daggers in each hand to block off the sword. Hunter kicked Drago back, and at this moment KZ joined the fight. Drago ducked to avoid KZ's bow staff, which then he barely missed Hunter's daggers.

Jared knelt down to help Omar up, "You okay?"

Omar nods, "Go in. I'm fine."

Omar starts to stand, and Jared nods. Jared runs in as Drago kicks KZ back. Drago quickly turns and had successfully blocked Jared's blade, and it was a close call since Jared's blade was inches from Drago's face. Hunter then kicked Drago directly in the chest causing the dragon to fall on his back. Jenny fired her blaster again, and this time Drago growled a loud growl. The rangers had covered their ears, the roar was so powerful. Jared looks up and sees Drago taking advantage of this, so he shoved Hunter out of the way and quickly blocked Drago's blade with his own.

"Nice save, Red." Drago spoke.

Jared shoves Drago off of him, Drago stumbled back. Jared turns back for a second to see his team had stood up and were ready for this fight.

"Looks like your out numbered." Omar says.

Jenny nods, "There is five of us and one of you." Jenny said.

Drago smirks, "Doesn't mean shit. I'll still end you."

Jared chuckles underneath his helmet, "You've tired and yet here we are." Jared said.

Drago went to charge but then was blasted by an outside source. Everyone paused on what was going on and turn to that direction, in that direction was none other than the Black Ranger. He held his blaster in one hand and his sword in the other. Drago turns with a smirk on his face, completely done with the Jurassic Rangers. His fight was with the Black Ranger. Jared sees Drago turn away from them, and charge toward Artie. Artie had braced himself. He had slashed with his sword, but something was different this time. His movements were as trained as the last times, it was as if it was just plain Artie.

"Something is different." Hunter said.

"Maybe he was right about being controlled." Omar said.

Jenny turns to Jared, "Jared,"

"What do we do?" KZ asks.

Jared looks from his team and then to the battlefield, "Damn it."

Jared bolted in the direction of the fight. The teens were about to yell at the recklessness their leader was doing but had not been paying attention to the fight. Drago had slashed his blade at Artie and the Black Ranger fell to the ground. Drago walked over to the once mighty Black Ranger with now his sword in his hands, Drago armed with two swords is worst than just one. Drago began to laugh.

"How the mighty Black Ranger has fallen." Drago said.

As Drago went to end Artie, the boy closed his eyes, but instead did not feel pain. Artie opened his eyes to see red covering him. Red, not blood. But red as in a red suit. It was Jared who swooped in and blocked two blades with his own, though there was a struggle. Drago's might against Jared's might.

"I don't understand, why?" Artie asks.

Jared struggles to keep the blades from his own neck, "You don't have to understand. My duty is to protect the world, and even if I'm against it well you're apart of this world. So if that means saving you then I got to, bro." Jared said.

Drago then was surprised with what happened next, Jenny opened fired and Hunter jumped in the air and punched the dragon in the jaw. Drago rolled on the ground, in pain. Once standing he sees the now six rangers, standing up. Standing against him.

"So you've teamed up. Got a new player, huh?" Drago said.

KZ rested her bow staff on her shoulders, "Still the odds are not in your favor."

Drago smirks, "Maybe not. But I'd wash my hands of the Black Ranger, he would not be worth as a friend." Drago said.

Jared looks at him, "We'll do what we want."

Just as it seemed like it was planned Jared nodded at Hunter, and Hunter tossed a dagger in the direction of the basketball hoops. Over there was none other than Geena, her presence was made. She dodged the dagger and then jumped over to stand by Drago.

"Oh, so you're switching teams? I don't want to be you right now." Geena said.

Artie stiffen, "Oh yeah?"

Geena giggles, "Master Ripto is not going to be happy."

Jared then stepped in front, "Let him."

Geena grins, "Oh you have no idea what you've started."

Geena and Drago vanished. After that the rangers all powered down, and that included Artie. Jared turned to Artie, still mad at his brother he decided he wasn't going to go all external on this.

"Um, thanks man." Artie said.

Jared nods.

Omar awkwardly cuts in, "Well now we have a new rangers, right?"

Jenny and KZ shrug awkwardly while Hunter rested his hands behind his head, trying not to say a thing.

"I guess, so. If you want me." Artie said.

KZ turns from her boyfriend to Artie, "We might want Adam to look at that morpher of yours."

Artie nods, "Okay I really don't get-." In the middle of his sentence he felt another shock like before.

This shock sent him to the ground, he screamed in pain. Jared's sudden brotherly instincts came in, kneeling down and grabbed his brother but was thrown back by the shock. KZ held onto Jared and looked at Artie, Artie seemed to be shocked for quite some time until the shocks finally died down. The boy had his hands and knees in the dirt of the ground, and nearly collapsed more. At this moment Jared was trying to keep his brother up,  
and looking at him with worry. Jenny and Hunter looked at each other, Omar was trying to help Jared, and KZ glanced at them until she noticed someone coming over.

"Is he okay?" The teens knew that voice.

It was Tia, well Miss Moore to them. She seemed to be in panic, more or less worried about the teenagers since she knew the risks of being a ranger like they are currently doing. Without really explaining the situation, Jared starts to help Artie up.

"We need to take him to Adam. We need to have Zara look at that morpher." Jared said.

Tia's eyes shifted to Jared, "You mean?"

"Yeah," Jared muttered.

 **(A/N: I thought I'd post this chapter. I know not many of you follow my Awaken The Beast series and people who follow that do not follow this story so I am just going to say it. I am going to be absent from updating for a while, maybe. I am certain I will be but who knows. I am just preparing you. I have work, and will be working more hours until my boss can't have me work the hours she'll like when I start up college. Also, my sister will be moving out so I'll be helping with that. Another thing, is my dad is leaving for work out of state. Which will be leaving my mom and I, so she said we won't be staying home when I'm not working. So basically I am going to have a life. But don't worry, I'll try to come around. If not, I'm sorry. -ICrzy)**

 **Here are the upcoming titles for the next chapters:**

 **Chapter 27: It's Morphin' Time!**

 **Chapter 28: Another Energy Wave**

 **Chapter 29: True Colors**

 **Chapter 30: Newer Ranger**

 **Chapter 31: The Sins**

 **Hey guys, if you want you can make predictions to the upcoming chapters in your reviews. I love to read them and see what you guys think of. I usually like to see if any of you are right in your own thoughts to my story line to literally read it word for word.**

 _NEXT TIME: Artie joins the team, can it be easy for him. Or is he somehow still loyal to Ripto and the lizard army. Or will Ripto and the lizard army send out an assault for Artie's betrayal.  
_

 _In the next chapter: Betrayal_

 _Released On: As soon as I can._


	26. EP 26: Betrayal

**I do not own Power rangers! I only own the content! The characters were all created by decode9, Batmarcus, Ranger Red 2.0, Thewhatzupwriter26, and myself! Thank you for the support and hope you all enjoy!**

 **SUMMARY: Throughout time our world has been inflicted by dangerous foes from different locations and from different times. Rangers from different places of the worlds and even across the galaxy. The ranger community is large and being apart of it is a big responsibility. This new generation of rangers must face off against a new threat and hope their new powers can protect the world.**

 _Rangers:_

 _Red: Jared Scott_

 _Blue: Omar Ellis_

 _Yellow: Jennifer/Jenny Callahan_

 _Green: Hunter Jacobson_

 _Pink: Katherine/KZ Walker_

 _Black: Arthur/Artie Carter-Scott_

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

In the Batcave the following day. The teens were in utter silence, and the included the tree adults in the room. Adam, Tia, and Zara were focused on the newly black morpher from Artie. Zara was handed the device and began work on the tech, while both Tia and Adam were discussing what to do with Artie.

The team knew what was going on, it was obvious. KZ glanced at her boyfriend. Jared was not wanting to say a single thing. She wasn't sure whether he was angry or just upset. Either way, the leader wasn't talking. Omar looked at KZ, the two shared looks for a moment. Hunter and Jenny held hands and exchanged looks. Meanwhile, Artie stood a little away. He was very, impatient.

"How long am I gonna wait?" Artie finally broke the silence.

Hunter crossed his arms on his chest, "Whenever they're done."

Artie glanced at the Green Ranger, "So like what? An hour?"

KZ sighs with exhaustion, "We don't know."

Artie rolls his eyes, "And you're suppose to be heroes. You can't even figure out how to fix that stupid thing from shocking me." He spoke.

Jared walked over and got in Artie's face, "Listen here, Arthur. You can whine and complain all you want on how long it's taking, but mind I remind you that Ripto and his army are out for you. So why don't you sit your butt down and shut up, little brother." Jared said.

Everyone exchanged looks at each other. They knew things must be complicated at the Scott home. If it want alrighty, this probably made things awkward. Jenny sighs and shakes her head, just like her the entire team is exhausted and tired of all of this.

Suddenly they hear, "I've found it."

It was Zara, she pulled out a small little chip thing in the morpher. She literally pulled the device apart to find anything harmful. The team, including Artie walked over.

"What is that?" Omar asks.

Zara grins, "It's RNM, which stands for Remote Neural Monitoring. This is some serious technology." Zara said.

Tia looks puzzled, "I don't understand, Zara." She said.

Adam nods, "I don't think any of us gets it."

Zara turns to stare at them all in front of her, "RNM is technology that is supposed to be used to revolutionize crime detection and investigation. I mean USA has been involved in this as well as the UK, Spain, France, and Germany."

Hunter scratches his head, "So how does Ripto get his hands on it?"

Silence until, "Geena." It was Artie.

"Geena?" "How?" The female rangers asked.

Artie looks at them, "She has been able to walk among us, as human. So she probably stole the tech." He said.

Adam nods, "That is possible."

Tia points out, "But why use it for a Black Ranger? Why not an army of some sort?"

Zara joins back in, "Because this tech is still being tested. Likely is, Geena snaked a prototype. And the shocks can result from backfire of the device being used to often as he was morphing." She said.

Jenny seemed concerned, "Will Artie be harmed if he morphs?"

"Now? Yes," Zara started, "however, if I can remove any RNM in this device and also finding its source for power. I could probably Hashimoto this morpher."

"Hashi- what?" Hunter and Omar spoke.

Tia grins, "You wouldn't get it kids."

Adam looked at his wrist watch, "You all should head out. You all have school to get to."

Jared was the first to grab his backpack and leave. Didn't need to say a single word or anything. KZ frowned but turned to Artie, clearly he is getting it hard with Jared. Jenny walked over with her backpack.

"Jared- when someone breaks trust with him, it takes a while to build it back." Jenny said.

"Of course," Artie said and stormed off with his backpack.

"Keep an eye on them," Adam said.

Jenny, KZ, Omar, and Hunter nods. With that said the remaining four left the cave. Zara was studying the device and looking at the chip. While this was going on, Tia was heading off since she had class to teach, and Adam also had a karate class to teach.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

At Clover Hill High, the students were going through their normal day. No strange monster attacks which have been growing to be normal. Jared was by his locker in between his fourth and fifth period. He was reaching in for books, when Artie came over.

"Okay, you want trust. Lets go." Artie said.

Jared stared at his brother as he placed his Sherlock Holmes novel in his backpack, "What are you saying?"

"The truth, you want honesty. Let's get it out in the open."

Jared shuts his locker, "You're crazy."

Jared began to walk past his brother, and he shoved Artie. Artie just took that but then turned around to face the backside of Jared.

"Crazy, huh? You mean like that mother of yours." Artie said.

Now walking out of the library was Omar and Jenny, they stopped smiling to see Jared drop his backpack rather loudly and turn to face his brother.

"What did you say, Artie?" Jared asked.

Artie grins, "You stupid too?"

Jared comes storming over, "You better shut your mouth."

Artie sees his brother practically in his face, "Or what?"

Jared shoves Artie back. Artie shoves Jared back. The two shove each other until it got violent. Jared slammed Artie off the lockers, and Artie launched himself onto Jared. The students crowded around, all chanting "fight" over and over.

Omar and Hunter pulled Jared off Artie, as a friend of Artie's pulled Artie off of Jared. The two boys were glaring at each other. KZ had a concern look, she knew her boyfriend wasn't dealing with any of this well enough.

Appearing was Mr. Fitz, "Well well. Mr Scott and Mr Scott, you'll be coming with to the principal's office."

The freshmen history teacher dragged off the two boys, leaving the students upset the fight was over and the rangers concerned over their team.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

Mr. Chang, the principal, was not happy. And neither was Ryan Scott, he was still in scrubs when he was called to the school. The father sat in the middle of the two boys. Jared crossing his arms on his chest and Artie just doing the same.

"Ryan, we've had issues in the past with Jared's behavior." Mr Chang said.

Ryan sighs, "I know Mr Chang. I thought we've had a talk about this, Jared?" Ryan spoke.

Jared remain quiet.

"Ryan, you know I can't keep having a troubled student here in my school. It dangers the other students." Mr Chang said.

Jared perked up, "What?"

"Hold on, Li. We don't need to go rash here." Ryan said.

Mr Chang exhales, "There has been issues with Jared's behavior since he was ten. Teachers had always said how smart he was, just always too quiet. Teachers also have commented on the fact he always seems to be in the middle of some kind of conflict."

"Li, can't we discuss something else if you're referring to what I think you are." Ryan said.

"Ryan, if your son cannot clean up his act I'm going to expell him from school. And I would suggest sending him to a private school. Try Lynchburg Private school in Meadowedge, they do have dorms on ground." Mr Chang said.

"That's not fair!" Jared said.

"Very well," Ryan said.

Jared seemed shocked that his dad wasn't standing up for him. Artie seemed shocked as well, that wasn't his intention when he basically started the fight.

"Mr Chang, sir. Its not Jared's fault. Its mine, I basically attacked him. He was only defending himself," Artie said.

Ryan turned to Artie, "Arthur."

Nr Chang sighed, "My choice on Jared stands. However, you can think about what you've done in detention with your brother."

The two exchanged looks, and then Mr Chang dismissed the there of them. As they were leaving the office, Ryan was lecturing the boys was about explaining their behavior when they get home. Jared ignored his dad and Artie couldn't help but do the same.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

Ripto slams his fist against his throne arm rest, "So the Black Ranger has betrayed us!"

Gena nods, "Believe so. The rangers have obtained the identity of him. Drago nearly destroyed him too."

Ripto turned to her, "Drago? The one I banished?"

Geena nods, "Yes my lord."

Ripto nods, "I see. Geena, I want you to pay Drago a visit."

Geena bows her head, "Yes my master."

 **-JURASSICSQAUD-**

Artie and Jared were walking down the hallway to go to their next class. They each had an excuse from Mr Chang.

"Jared,"

Jared turns, "What?"

"I'm sorry, okay. For everything." Artie said.

Jared nods, "Okay. Whatever."

Artie walks over, "That's all you have to say?"

"Look I don't have to accept your apology. Heck, now because of you I could possibly get sent to a private school in Meadowedge." Jared said.

"And I'm sorry." Artie said.

Jared shakes his head, "And I don't care. All you've been doing since you got here was mess with my life. You've made my life hell, and would be jerk. I had to put up with you because of dad and Brooke. Honestly, until about a month back I didn't count you as my brother."

"Jared,"

Jared turns away, "You do your thing. I'll do mine."

With that said, Jared walked in the direction of his classroom. While, Artie just stood there in awe. He was so shocked by what his brother said. He shook his head and then walked to class.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

At the Batcave after school, the teens were just entering in when they see Zara basically like some mad scientist. Tia and Adam were leaving her alone to work.

"Jared, Artie, I'm very disappointed with you two." Adam said.

Jared didn't reply and neither did Artie.

KZ walked next to her boyfriend and sat next to him, "You okay?"

Jared looks at her, "Oh yeah."

"You sure? You were out of it during lunch."

Jared forces a smile, "I'm fine."

KZ didn't believe that smile, but she didn't want to anger her boyfriend more than he already is currently.

Suddenly the alarm went off, "Rangers! Looks like Drago brought dinobots to town." Tia said.

The began to head out but Jared stopped Artie, "You stay here."

Like that the five rangers ran off. Leaving Artie behind, just standing alone. Adam and Tia exchanged looks while Zara was too caught up in the device.

"Artie, he doesn't want you in danger." Tia spoke.

Artie turns to them, "Yeah right."

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

The team arrived at the location of the attack. Dinobots were attacking the people, but were stopped by a blast hitting a few. That gained Draco's attention. The dragon turned to see the five rangers, but not the black one.

"Where is that traditor?" Drago demanded.

Jenny turned to Jared, "He wants Artie."

"Dude," Omar says.

Jared held onto his sword tightly, "Like we'd tell you."

Drago grins, "Of course. You'd want to protect that traitor, after all there was rumors that this human was in fact the brother of the mighty Red Ranger." He spatted.

Hunter rolls his eyes, "We gonna fight of gossip?"

"Oh, we'll fight." Drago said.

With that said, the five rangers all ran at Drago. Jenny blasted him with her blaster, and then she ducked the blade in the dragon's hand. Hunter went to slash with his daggers and blocked Drago's blade from Jenny. Hunter pushed Drago back, where KZ swiftly swung her staff to cause Drago to collapse onto the ground, on his back. Omar went to stab him with his spear, but the dragon dodged. Upon standing, the beast looked up to see the red saber in his face.

"Well then, go ahead." Drago said.

Jared reached for Draco's blade and tossed it at him, "I don't fight an unarmed foe." He said.

Drago nods, "Such honor."

As Drago stood, holding his own blade, the dragon shifted it to a blaster and begun firing at the other rangers. Jenny and KZ powered down, as well as Hunter and Omar.

Drago turned to Jared, "Tell me his location and you all will be speared."

Jared holds a glare, "Never."

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

Artie stood in front of the monitors in panic. He was confused on why his brother wasn't telling that monster anything. He was bewildered by all of this.

"What are you doing, Jared?" Artie asked himself.

"He's protecting you." Said Adam.

Artie turned, "I don't deserve their protection including Jared's. Mostly after what I did today." He said.

Tia joined in, "No matter what you did, Artie, you have to understand this. Jared is your older brother, and as fend up as he can be with you, he'll always love and protect you."

Artie turns to the monitor, "I don't get why though? I've put him through hell, he was angry at me at school. Heck, he basically gave me this black eye." The teen said.

Adam looks at the boy, "He may be mad at your actions and say things he doesn't mean, but he is your brother." Adam said.

Artie sighs, "I feel so useless."

Zara jumped over, "Don't fret. I got your morphed fixed, now no more mind control or shocks." She said.

Zara handed the morpher to Artie, he stared at it for a second and then looked up at the three adults before him now. He held onto it tightly and nods. He knows what he must do.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

Jared slashed his sword at Drago, and yet the dragon blocked his blow. Drago shifted his blade to a blaster and fired, Jardd tucked and rolled on the ground to avoid being hit.

"Nice dodge," the beast said.

"Nice blast," Jared said.

Jared stands up and charges back in. Jared's blade collides with Drago's blade, until Drago throws Jared back. He falls to the ground, meanwhile Jenny stands and fires her blaster at him. Drago stops and turns to the girl in yellow.

"Stay out of my way," he said and then blasted her with an attack.

Jenny hit the ground hard, laying next to Hunter. He was getting up, and grabbed his own weapons while out of suit.

"You don't hurt her!" Hunter yells.

Hunter went to charge at Drago, but he was sent back by Drago's blow from his blade. Hunter falls to the ground. Omar and KZ stand, they went to do something but Jared shouted at them.

"Don't, please!"

He didn't want them to get hurt. KZ still reached for her staff and ran in, Omar was right behind her. The two weren't up much longer than Jenny and Hunter. Now all four rangers on the ground.

Jared saw a blade by his neck, "Any last words?"

Jared glares up, "Go to hell."

As Drago went to slash Jared, the ranger closed his eyes. But when he opened it, he felt no pain. But only saw black, now he knew what happened.

"Heard you were looking for me." Artie spoke.

Jared was shocked, "Artie- why did you?"

Artie turns to look at him from his helmet, "We're brothers. Even if its only by half."

Jared watched as his brother ran into battle with Drago. The two were slashing their blades at one an other. Drago shifted his blade to fire, but Artie used the blaster he had. Both firing created a large explosion. Jared stood up, in shock of the condition of his brother.

When the smoke cleared, it was only Artie walking over all victorious. Though, Drago did reappear. The beast rose rather quickly and charged toward the defenseless Artie, however he was cut off by a different blade. This was Jared's blade.

"Jared-?" Artie spoke as he turned around.

Drago glared, "Damn you."

Jared shoves the dragon back, "Why don't you leave already? Besides, its two against one."

"Make that six against one," said Omar.

The entire team stumbled over and stood next to their leader and his brother. Drago glared at them, and growled to himself.

"Enjoy your victory while it last." Drago says.

With that said the dragon vanished. The teens all turned to each other, now Artie and Jared powered down. KZ hugs her boyfriend, and even kisses him on the cheek. Hunter nudged Artie, the two shared smiles. Jenny hugs Artie, while Omar gives Jared a high five. Then they all turn to the two, the two Scotts.

"Jared, about today and everything-," Artie was cut off.

Jared shakes his head, "It's cool."

"Even with the fight? And what Mr Chang said?" Artie asks.

"What did he say?" Jenny asks.

Jared turns to the others, "Its nothing. And Artie, its cool. Seriously, you've proven yourself loyal to us." He said.

Artie smiles, "Thanks Jared."

Hunter slaps Artie's back, "Welcome to the team Little Scott."

Omar smiles, "Now we've got another teammate." He said.

Jenny smiles, "We have to celebrate!"

KZ nods, "But where?" She asks.

Jared joins in, "The Smooth Grove has reopened. Why not there?" He asks.

The teens agree with this choice and began to walk off. KZ and Omar were walking by each other while talking with Jenny and Hunter. The team were giving Jared and Artie some space.

"Jared, you have to tell them about what Mr Chang said." He said.

Jared shakes his head, "It's not important. Besides, all I have to do is stay out of trouble." Jared said.

Artie sighs, "You can't keep secrets from them. They'll find out, believe me."

Jared looks at his brother, "I known secrets come out but they don't need to worry." He said.

Artie frowns, "This wouldn't have happened if I got you mad. I was just trying to get you alone so we could talk and I ask forgiveness." Artie said.

Jared shrugs his shoulders, "Its whatever. I mean he was right, I had a behavior issue and if I tried harder to not blow up on people maybe I wouldn't have to worry about private school." He said.

From ahead they hear, "Hurry up slowpokes!" It was Omar.

The two Scotts exchanged looks and smiled. They jog to catch up with the rest of the team.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

Jared is in a desolate, dark, and creepy place. He is alone as he gets the seriously creeped out by the place.

"This is weird", Jared said to himself.

He hears a faint voice calling for help. As Jared hears it, he runs towards the black mountain. However Jared gets blocked by the people behind it.

"He is mine now and my son will fulfill my lost dreams to become the red ranger". The man said to Jared.

Jared sees Corey trapped in an icy like statue. "Corey no", Jared said.

All of a sudden Jared wakes up, in cold sweat. Panting deeply and rubbing his hands through his hair. This felt weird, it felt familiar like his first dreams regarding other rangers.

"Could Corey seriously be in- danger?" Jared asked himself.

Jared reached for his phone, scrolling on his contact list he stopped at a certain name. He pressed call.

"Hey, Quincy. Its Jared, Jared Scott. Jurassic Red Ranger, I fear something is going to happen to Corey." Jared said.

 **(A/N: Hey guys and happy later new years. I know its been a while and I am sorry that I was absent, things here have been complicated. For starters my dad had left for Texas for work and won't be back until the end of the month. He is having a good time with training which is nice. Also, I am starting college next week. Pretty exciting. Also nervous. Anyways, work is limited. I mean I am getting less hours due to it being a slow month and also going to school. I helped my sister move out and now things with that are growing difficult and I do not wish to talk about. Another thing was my great grandmother passed away on the first, which is sad and was mostly hard on my dad. My mom and I went down to her house with my grandparents to clean out the apartment today. I managed to make myself write this chapter and I thought since I could use my phone it would be difficult but I made it work. Please be patient with next chapters, they may be delayed but thanks for the support it means a lot. -Thanks, ICrzy)**

 **Here are the line up for next chapters.**

 **Chapter 28: Another Energy Wave**

 **Chapter 29: True Colors**

 **Chapter 30: Newer Ranger**

 **Chapter 31: The Sins**

 **Chapter 32: Lust**

 _NEXT TIME: Two veteran rangers from Angel Grove will show up with their old morphers and show these new generation how its done. Also, feelings from the past surface between Adam and an old high school sweetheart._

 _In the next chapter: Its Morphin' Time!_

 _Released On: As soon as possible_


	27. EP 27: It's Morphin' Time!

**I do not own Power rangers! I only own the content! The characters were all created by decode9, Batmarcus, Ranger Red 2.0, Thewhatzupwriter26, and myself! Thank you for the support and hope you all enjoy!**

 **SUMMARY: Throughout time our world has been inflicted by dangerous foes from different locations and from different times. Rangers from different places of the worlds and even across the galaxy. The ranger community is large and being apart of it is a big responsibility. This new generation of rangers must face off against a new threat and hope their new powers can protect the world.**

 _Rangers:_

 _Red: Jared Scott_

 _Blue: Omar Ellis_

 _Yellow: Jennifer/Jenny Callahan_

 _Green: Hunter Jacobson_

 _Pink: Katherine/KZ Walker_

 _Black: Arthur/Artie Carter-Scott_

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

School started up like usual. It was a brand new day on Monday. The town of Clover Hill were beginning its annual gossip about what had occurred at Reefside over the weekend. Some good and others not so good. The high school however, seemed a bit off. Which was going to make today rather interesting.

Jared approaches the front door and sigh.

"You okay, bro?" Artie asked.

Jared shakes his head, "I just want to get today done and over with."

The two entered in. And the halls grew silent. Everyone stared. This was what Jared wanted to avoid, the attention. He kept his head down, walking to his locker. While Artie had a big smile on his face like he had just won a battle. But that didn't stop the whispering.

"Did you hear they found those missing kids?"

"Yeah, I heard."

"What were they doing in Reefside anyways?"

Upon arriving to his locker, Jared sees none other than a guy who used to bully Jared on a daily bases walk over with a friendly smile.

"So its true, Scott?" He asks.

Artie nods, "Yeah."

Jared nods too, "Yeah, Craig."

Craig nods and then holds hand our, "I have a cousin who lives in Reefside. And if it were my cousin you'd save, well I'd owe you my life. Instead, I want to apologize for the way I behaved toward you." He said.

Jared saw how much Craig meant that, "Its okay."

Craifg shakes his head, "No its not. I beat you up and made fun of your mom, so I'm sorry." He said.

With that said Craig walked off. The entire school just stood and watched as one of the meanest kids to Jared had apologized to him. Jared saw his friends and girlfriend come over. KZ kissed him on the cheek and Jenny lightly punched her shoulder. Hunter and Omar both held smiles on their faces.

"We better get to English." Omar said.

Artie waves goodbye as he goes off to French class.

"You two are practically heroes." Hunter said.

Jared awkwardly nods, "Yeah I guess." He mutters.

KZ turns to Jared, "You okay about all this attention?"

Jared shrugs, "I'm really happy Corey and Levi are safe and sound, I just didn't expect Coach McKnight and my dad to release our names to the media." Jared said.

Omar glanced over, "Sorry about my dad harassing you and Artie. He wanted to be the first to tell the story."

Jared shakes his head, "No hard feelings."

The five enter the English classroom to find words written on the chalkboard. Words like, destiny and fate. The five seemed a bit confused about it but took their seats just like the rest of the class. The bell rang alerting class to start.

Mr Nelson leaned against his desk, "Who can define these words? Anyone."

A hand rose, "Um, the events that will necessarily happen to a particular person or thing in the future. That defines destiny, right?" Questioned a girl.

Mr Nelson nods, "Right Mary Beth. Now who can define fate?"

Another hand rose, "The development of events beyond a person's control, regarded as determined by a supernatural power." Said a boy near the back.

Mr Nelson nods, "Correct, Thomas. Now who can tell me what these have to do together?"

There was dead silence. So Mr Nelson pushed himself off from his desk. He walked in long strides and then stopped by the first row of desks.

"These two words are suppose to define us. Destiny and fate. Its basically saying the universe has already pointed us to our future. Our fate, I would say. But is it really that black and white?" Mr Nelson asks.

Jenny raises her hand, "But didn't you just say those two words have created our entire lives. How is it not black and white?"

Mr Nelson turns to her, "I'm glad you asked. You see if you follow the media, you'd see that two students from our school helped save two boys from Reefside. And you know what? There destiny was probably to be the ones to find them, but was it fate? Could they've change their fate by protecting two complete strangers?"

All eyes directly turn to Jared. He shifts uncomfortable like and avoids the eyes staring him down.

"We all had our own thoughts of both Scott brothers but they took their pride and changed their fate." He says.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

Adam was cleaning up his dojo when he heard the bell on the door ring. He turn around expecting to see a mother or a father beginning in the younger child for self defense classes but instead found himself staring at his past.

"So this is what you've been up to?" A male voice spoke.

The female voice joins in, "Look at you, Adam, haven't changed a bit."

Adam was shocked, "Rocky? Tanya?"

"Its good to see you again." Rocky said.

The two former Stone Canyon students turned Angel Grove high school graduates, came in for a handshake which turned into a bear hug. Adam release his grip on his long time friend to turn to Tanya. She was still as beautiful as she was on their high school graduation day.

"H- Hey." Adam's old nervous habit came back.

Tanya placed a hand on his shoulder, "Adam don't be nervous. Its me we're talking about."

Adam allowed his friends to come in, they all sat on a stack of training mats. Tanya ironically sat on the yellow ones, Rocky sat on the red ones, and Adam sat on the green ones.

"So how was college? Heard from Tommy, you got a job as a police officer." Adam addressed Rocky.

Rocky nods, "Yeah. So it isn't just Bulk and Skull running the town." Rocky joked.

Both Adam and Tanya chuckled at that comment.

Tanya turns to Adam, "Heard you were in a rock band in college. What happened? I thought the music was great." Tanya asks.

Adam seemed embarrassed, "You knew?"

Tanya laughs, "Katherine mentioned it. She showed me a CD that your band had burned. You sounded amazing." She said.

Adam blushed, "I wouldn't say that."

Rocky then nudges Adam, "So you single or have you tied the knot?"

Adam didn't notice Tanya slap Rocky's knee, the former Red Ranger turned to the former Yellow Ranger. Adam, however, awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck and then looked back up at the two.

"No Rocky, I'm single." Adam said.

Rocky grins, "I figured." He said and turned to Tanya.

Tanya then gets in, "So what more have you been up to?"

Adam grins, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Rocky nudges his friend, "Try us." Rocky said.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

The teens head out of the school to find Miss Moore talking by her car with Zara. Zara seemed to have a laptop on her and showing Miss Moore something rather important. Miss Moore sighed with defeat and shakes her head.

"So how do you think the others will deal with this?" Miss Moore asks.

Zara shakes her head, "Knowing Zack, he's probably going around blaming himself."

Miss Moore shakes her head, "Its not his fault. They were lucky how long she held it together." Miss Moore said.

Zara closes the laptop, "It makes working on this zord codes useless." She said.

Miss Moore nods, "How is Roxxy dealing with it all?"

Zara shakes her head, "She's dealing." Zara said.

Miss Moore sighs, "She'll get through it. I know she has friends close to her that will help her through this."

Zara placed her laptop in her bag, "I was planning on taking a trip to Norland over the next weekend when things die down to visit. I know Nate is probably going to get some time to come home as well."

Miss Moore nods, "Good. She needs the support now."

The teens come over with a confused expression, "Uh? What's going on?" Hunter asks.

Miss Moore turns to the teens, "Um- just some ranger business in Norland." Miss Moore said.

KZ could sense the sadness, "You sure?"

Zara nods, "Yeah. We should get you to the Batcave." She said.

Jared nods as he exchanged looks with the team, "Yeah sure."

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

Upon arriving to the Batcave, the team noticed two more adults there. Which was stranger than usual. They seemed to be good friends of Adam, because they were laughing and what not. Miss Moore could not make it, she was going to Skype her boyfriend. Zara had returned to further research and also see if Adam had heard the news.

Adam turns to Zara and frowns, "How is she?"

Zara shakes her head, "I called Terra. She told me Roxxy is a complete mess." Zara said.

The Jurassic team exchanged looks, still on the outside of this whole situation. Both Adam and Zara seemed sadden by this, as well as Adam's friends. This moment of silence ended when Zara gains Adam's attention to the young teens in the cave.

"Well, I am going to handle the zords codes. On the meantime, you guys might as well introduce yourselves to the next generation." Zara said as she pointed to Adam's friends.

"It's good to see you again, Zara," Said the female friend, "Hi I am Tanya. I am the former Yellow Zeo Ranger."

"I am Rocky. I use to be the Red Ranger and also the Blue Zeo Ranger." Rocky said.

KZ nods, "I'm KZ and I'm the Pink Jurassic Ranger." She said.

Hunter waves his hand, "I'm Hunter and I'm the Green Jurassic Ranger." Hunter said.

Omar grins, "The name is Omar and I'm the Blue Jurassic Ranger." He said.

Jenny smiles, "I am Jenny and I am the Yellow Jurassic Ranger."

Artie awkwardly smiles, "I'm Artie and I'm the Black Jurassic Ranger." It was weird for him to say out loud.

Jared then stepped in, "I'm Jared and I am the Red Jurassic Ranger." He said.

Rocky nudged Adam, "Jurassic? As in dinosaurs, wow. Reminds me of the good old days." Rocky said.

Hunter and Omar exchanged confused looks, "Huh?" "What?"

Tanya shakes her head, "Never mind."

Artie then adds, "So um sorry if it sounds rude but what is going on that Zara told Miss Moore about?"

Adam glanced at his friends and then turned to Zara at the computer, Zara turned in the chair and faced them. Zara stood up and walked over, she seemed upset and is unable to fake a smile.

"Guys, this really isn't your concern. You don't even know the Beast Rangers." Zara said.

Hunter crosses his arms on his chest, "So?"

KZ then moves in, "What he means is, we are just as worried." KZ said.

Jenny nods, "And if it relates to rangers, doesn't that relate to us?"

Zara sighs, "I guess you're right."

Jared turns to Zara, "So what's up?" He asks.

Zara glanced at Adam and then turned back to the others, "I got a phone call from a former ranger, Ally Verde, the Pink Beast Ranger. She told me that Roxanne Dennis', former Orange Beast Ranger, mother passed away."

Jenny and KZ both sorta gasped. Hunter frowns as he thinks about his mom being his whole world. Omar shakes his head with a sad look. Artie knows what its like to not have a mom anymore, since his mom abandoned him. Jared looks down and shakes his head.

"Her mother, Diana Dennis, had been battling cancer for quite sometime. The doctors weren't positive at first. Though, after time her health was looking better. Even so that the cancer went away. But this morning, Roxanne found her mom having trouble breathing and called for a squad. She didn't make it." Zara said.

Jared shakes his head, "Damn shame." He said.

Adam turns to Zara, "I spoke to Zack last over the weekend. He must feel bad for not being there."

"Zack Calvin? Former Red Beast Ranger?" Jenny asks.

Adam nods, "Him and Roxxane are engaged to be married."

Hunter swears under his breathe, as Jenny holds his hand. Artie turns to his brother to see Jared being hugged by KZ. Omar turns to Artie and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Zara removed the sorrow, "Enough about that. Let's just- just keep going." She said.

Zara went back to the computer. She sat back down and avoided any more kind of socializing. She continued on her work on the codes.

Adam clapped his hands, "Let's just start training."

Before anything can be said, the alarm went off. The teens all exchanged looks and ran out of the cave. Tanya and Rocky glanced at Adam, the three grin.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

The teens arrived at the park all morphed up. And before them were dinobots. The six of them exchange looks before nodding, then charging into the fight. Jenny ducked a punch from a dinobot, and then blasted her blaster at one of the bots. KZ jumped in the air and landed on top of a few dinobots. Hunter and Artie were back to back, both guys were slashing their blades at the dinobots. Omar swung his spear at a row of dinobots coming near him, and then turned to see one coming near him. That one was stopped by Jared, who slashed at that one. Then Jared turned and slash at a crowd of dinobots coming over.

Jared turns to see none other than a hybrid beast there. This creature was a bird mix pig creature. This creature flew at the rangers and they all rolled to avoid the large feet of the creature.

"What the hell is that?" Hunter asks.

Artie shrugs his shoulders, "Another hybrid."

Jenny turns to the other Scott, "Obviously."

This creature landed behind the rangers and they turned around to see this large creature. It was a peach color skin, with red eyes, a beak, and dark feathers. It had a smirk appear on its bird like face.

"Why hello, rangers. My name is 007." 007 said.

KZ rolls her eyes, "Of course."

Jared holds his blade tightly, "Don't lower your guard."

They all nod, "Right."

The rangers bolted at the creature. Omar went in first, but the bird pig thing swung his feathers causing a large gust of wind. Omar went back but managed to stand. Hunter and Artie went over to slash the creature, but 007 shot out dark feathers that exploded. Hunter and Artie stumbled to stand. Jenny fired her blaster at the creature. 007 went to charge at Jenny, but KZ went over to him. KZ tackled the 007 down, but the creature rose up. He knocked KZ down, which sent Jared to protect her from 007 from causing anymore damage.

"Stay back," Jared said.

007 paused.

Jared had his right arm covering half of KZ's body while the left hand holds his sword, 007 seemed a bit uncertain by this. The creature cocked his head and just stared at the two rangers, until there was a blast from behind.

007 turned around to see Jenny holding her blaster, "Get back."

007 went to charge over but then was kicked on the side of the face by another Blue Ranger, as well as another Green and Yellow Ranger. The Blue Ranger had a triangle on the helmet, the Yellow Ranger had two lines on the helmet, and the Green Ranger had one rectangle on the helmet. These were the Zeo Rangers.

"Adam?" Hunter spoke.

Adam held his zeo blaster and fired at the creature, the beast hissed and then went toward the veteran rangers. Rocky jumped in the air and landed behind the creature, Rocky grabbed the shoulders of the beast and flipped it on the ground. Tanya delivered a kick on the stomach on the beast. 007 stumbled up and then turned to see the three Zeo Rangers as well as the six Jurassic Rangers stand in a row, then all delivered a final blow. There was an explosion and then hybrid was gone.

The nine powered down and then the teens approached the veterans, "Whoa!" "Amazing!" "You're cool!" "Awesome!" "We did it!" "We won!"

Omar nudged Adam, "Dude you need to go into battle more often."

Adam shrugs, "I don't know."

Tanya smiles, "Why not, Adam? I kinda missed it, what about you, Rocky?" Tanya asks.

Rocky nods, "Ditto."

Adam rubs the back of his neck, "I mean it was fun with you two. It would have been more fun if Tommy and Katherine were here." He said.

Rocky grins, "Bring them on then. Let us have a Zeo reunion." Rocky said.

Tanya smiles, "I'm down for that."

Jenny nudges in, "If that means we'll met new rangers, I'm in."

Hunter nods.

KZ grins, "Oh buddy, learning all of Adam's secrets would be fun." She said.

Adam shakes his head, "No."

The teens as well as the adults laughed. Rocky suggested that they go celebrate. So the teens mentioned Smooth Grove, so as they are heading off in that direction all of the teens and Rocky were ahead besides Adam and Tanya.

Adam turns to Tanya, "It's good to see you again."

Tanya smiles, "You too. I've always wanted to see you." She said.

"Why didn't you?" He asks.

Tanya frowns, "You know why, Adam." She said.

Adam sighs, "Yeah that stupid fight."

Tanya shakes her head, "Not just the fight. We were holding each other back, and we were making each other unhappy." She said.

Adam frowns, "I wasn't unhappy. Tanya, I was- heartbroken when we broke up." He said.

Tanya turns to him, "Adam?"

Adam sighs, "Look I know now is not the best time to mention this but since we broke up I hadn't been able to get over you." He said.

Tanya grabs his arm, "Adam? Are you serious?"

Adam nods, "Yeah."

Tanya frowns as well, "I couldn't stop thinking about you either." She said.

The two exchanged looks and then continued to walk in the direction of Smooth Grove.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

A girl with short brown hair to her jawline, brown eyes, white skin tone, skinny, average height and weight. Got out of a car. She was wearing a black t-shirt, grey and black flannel over top, black skinny jeans, and black converse with grey laces.

"Did we have to move, Landon?" She asks.

Landon, her older brother, has the same hair and eye color. Both sharing same skin tone but is 6'4". Stepping out of the other side of the school was a guy who looked exactly like Landon.

"Yes, Gwen." Landon said.

The twin nods as well, "He's right."

Gwen pouts, "Whatever, Lance."

The three stare at the new home and then turned around to hear the sounds of teenagers walking to the house directly across the street. It was the team of rangers.

"Maybe this move might not be so bad." Gwen said as she eyed the boys in the group.

 **(A/N: I planned on updating this differently but I thought after today I might as well update. Its obvious that this month is not my month nor my families month. Today my sister's boyfriend's mother just passed away today. Things are getting more and more stressed as well as school starting Monday. Sorry for posting this like this. Keep out for a next post when I'm ready. -ICrzy)**

 **ere are the titles for upcoming chapters:**

 **Chapter 29: True Colors**

 **Chapter 30: Newer Ranger**

 **Chapter 31: The Sins**

 **Chapter 32: Lust**

 **Chapter 33: Gluttony**

 _NEXT TIME: A new energy reading is coming up in Clover Hill. Plus, a new kid comes to Clover Hill. Will this cause drama?_

 _In the next chapter: Another Energy Wave_

 _Released On: ASAP_


	28. EP 28: Another Energy Wave

**I do not own Power rangers! I only own the content! The characters were all created by decode9, Batmarcus, Ranger Red 2.0, Thewhatzupwriter26, and myself! Thank you for the support and hope you all enjoy!**

 **SUMMARY: Throughout time our world has been inflicted by dangerous foes from different locations and from different times. Rangers from different places of the worlds and even across the galaxy. The ranger community is large and being apart of it is a big responsibility. This new generation of rangers must face off against a new threat and hope their new powers can protect the world.**

 _Rangers:_

 _Red: Jared Scott_

 _Blue: Omar Ellis_

 _Yellow: Jennifer/Jenny Callahan_

 _Green: Hunter Jacobson_

 _Pink: Katherine/KZ Walker_

 _Black: Arthur/Artie Carter-Scott_

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

Gwen Anderson stood outside of Clover Hill High. Her nerves getting her to. She adjusted her backpack and headed into the school. She sees the student body doing what they usually do, socialize. Gwen groaned, she had to make new friends. She walks off into the principal's office, there she was greeted by the secretary named Miss Byle. The secretary handed Gwen her schedule and exhaled. First period, English.

Gwen managed to find her locker but was having issues opening it, "Just my luck." She muttered to herself.

"Need a hand?"

Gwen turned around and saw a slightly familiar face. Her new neighbor, he was the son of the doctor. He gave her a friendly smile and then she welcomed him with a smile as well.

"Uh yeah." Gwen replied with.

She stepped aside and let him mess with her locker, it was indeed stuck. Finally after some effort, he opened the door.

Gwen smiles at him, "Thanks uh-." She didn't know his name.

He smiled softly, "Jared Scott. And you are my new neighbor, right?" He spoke.

Gwen nods, "The name is Gwen Anderson."

Jared nods, "Ah your Pete and Bella's niece." Jared said.

Gwen placed some of her stuff in her locker, "While you're here. Do you know where Mr Nelson's senior English class is?" She asked.

Jared grins, "Know where it is? That's my first class."

Gwen giggles, "Lucky me."

Jared points to the classroom near her locker, "That's his class right there."

Gwen basically hugs her books, "Wanna walk me to class?" Gwen flirted.

Jared innocently nods, "Sure."

Upon the arrivals to the classroom, Gwen is floored by the classroom. She sees Jared leave her to go to his seat. She recognize the teens with him, obviously they are his friends.

Mr Nelson smiles, "Gwen Anderson?"

She nods.

"Welcome to my class, if you'd like you can take a seat behind Omar and Jared." The teacher pointed out.

Gwen nods, "Thank you sir."

Gwen wanders over and sees the other students talking among themselves. She reached the back row where there was a free seat, her seat. Sitting behind a guy she just met and his friend. Omar nudges Jared, the two guys turn to face Gwen.

"Looks like you're stuck behind me in class." Jared said.

Gwen smirks, "I can live with that."

Gwen heard a cough, turning to see a girl who is clearly jealous over what was absolutely none of her business.

"So, Jared. Who is your friend?" She asks.

Jared motioned to his friends, "Gwen these are my friends. That's Omar, Hunter, Jenny is my cousin, and KZ who is my girlfriend." Jared said.

Gwen smile faded which KZ only noticed, "Nice to meet you."

Jenny smiles, "Welcome to Clover Hill."

Hunter leans back in his seat, "Where'd you transfer from?"

Gwen shifts in her seat, "Stone Canyon." She said.

Omar leaned on her desk, "Well if you need any help just come to us." He said.

Gwen smiles at them but her eyes stay on Jared, "You guys are so welcoming. Thanks." She said.

With that Mr Nelson was grabbing a stack a novels for the class. The class groans but Gwen noticed Jared sitting with much excitement.

"Okay class, for the next couple of weeks we'll be reading a classic Macbeth." Mr Nelson said.

He was handing the books to each of the students. Some just groaned or just ignored the fact of the assignment. Mr Nelson reached the rangers' row and handed each five teens their books. First thing Jared did was begin reading. Gwen got her book and flipped a few pages.

Omar leaned on her desk, "Jared is quite a literate." He said.

Gwen watches the boy, "I see that."

From KZ's desk she just glared at the new girl. Jenny noticed this and glanced at her friend with a confused expression.

"KZ?"

KZ glanced at her, "Huh?"

"Are you jealous?" Jenny asks.

KZ shakes her head, "No."

Jenny grins, "Yes you are. Listen, Jared would never cheat on you or even lead this new girl on." Jenny said.

KZ peaked up, "Thanks."

KZ glanced over to her boyfriend, he was absorbed into his book. Literature was the only thing to get him to stop talking, if he was even talking at all.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

After the students were dismissed from their music class, Miss Moore kept them behind for a little bit. Even Artie was in the room though he did not have the class prior.

"Rangers, I have some really great good news and some really bad news." Miss Moore said as she leaned against her desk.

Tia has a somber looks on her face. The teens are wondering what is going on. All exchanging looks upon each other.

"What is going?" Jenny asks.

"I just got off the phone with Kira. The really good news is that Levi is the new bronze techno ranger. The really bad news is that Corey has fallen really sick caused by the Anti Music Pendant." Tia says.

"What!?" The six all shouted.

"How did this happen?" Jared asks.

"The rangers were battling against an anti music beast who had anti rock, anti blues, anti country, anti heavy metal, anti rap, anti jazz, anti HipHop, and anti classical components. None of their attacks did a thig against it. The beast used the anti music pendant to capture Corey, and it's dark anti music energy has effected him greatly. Their saving Grace was the bronze techno ranger. He freed Corey from the anti music pendant and destroyed the anti music beast. However just shortly after Levi revealed himself to the other rangers, Corey collapsed and they discovered the mark of the anti music pendant on his arm." Miss Moore explained.

"Is there anything we can do?" Jared asked as he's worried about his friend.

Miss Moore shakes her head, "No, they will be going on a quest to get the Heart of Music."

"Geez, things just have to get worse for them." Omar said.

"Haven't they been through enough already?" Hunter speaks.

"Hunter," Jenny says.

"I have to agree with Hunter. Corey has suffered enough already." KZ said.

"I hope they will complete the quest." Artie said.

Miss Moore nods, "We all do. I told Kira to keep in contact with Adam or myself if there is anymore information."

Hunter then seemed confused, "Wait why did Kira call you?" He asks.

Miss Moore smirks, "Adam is a bit busy."

Omar snickers, "If I didn't know better he had a date or something." Omar teased.

Miss Moore stands from her desk and opened the door, "We can discuss that later. Until then, you have lunch." She said.

The six teens exit the classroom and walked down the hallways. Upon reaching the door leading to the outdoor court yard. The teens looked for a free table and then spotted one, which was exactly where Gwen was sitting at. Jared motions to them to follow, the six sat down at the table. Gwen peaked up from a book she was reading.

"Um am I in your seats?" She asks.

Artie shakes his head, "No but um who are you?" He asks as he turns to Jared.

"She's new. Gwen Anderson meet Artie Carter-Scott." Jared introduced.

Gwen smiles at Artie, "Hi. So brothers, huh?"

Hunter leans back and groans, "Do we really have to talk about the Scott family all the time?"

Omar chuckles, "Says the guy dating the cousin to a Scott." Omar said.

Gwen shakes her head, "Okay I'm lost." She said.

Jenny smiles, "I'm dating Hunter. I'm also Jared's and Artie's cousin. Both Jared and I have known Omar since we were babies. And KZ is the first best friend that is a girl." Jenny said.

Gwen nods.

"Not to mention Jared and I are dating." KZ said.

Gwen nods awkwardly, "Well- I kinda assumed."

Jared holds onto KZ's hand, the two look at each other and both smile. Gwen sees this and partly frowns.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

Adam enters the cave, he was dressed all nice. He was surprised to hear music playing on speakers he didn't have. Upon reaching the bottom he sees Zara. Zara was in the middle of singing Kansas' song Carry On My Wayward Son. Adam tapped her shoulder and she turned off the music. She turned to face him with a smile.

"So how is Tanya?" Zara asks.

Adam lightly shoves her with a smile, "She's says hello."

Zara turns her attention back to the computer, "Hear from Kira?"

Adam nods, "Yeah."

Zara looks back up at them, "Think they'll be okay?"

Adam nods, "They will be." He said.

Zara rubs a hand through her hair, "That's good cause I'm down with all this- crap." Zara said.

Adam pulls up a chair, "Zara?"

"I was orphaned young, and was ripped away from my home from the darkness of Vaatu. I was evil, and sometimes I can't forgive myself. I started over, I gained friends. I got a boyfriend. And yet, all of this. This never ending battle just- just doesn't end." Zara said.

"Its going to be okay." Adam said.

"First Matt is attacked by his mom, and then Corey is captured. Finally, Roxxy looses a mom. A mom she was finally able to build a relationship. Its just- not fair." Zara said.

Adam hugged her, "Its okay."

Zara smiles and then pushes him back, "Okay that's enough sappy stuff."

Adam chuckles, "Alright, so how is the zord codes?" He asks.

Zara starts typing on the computer, "I'm not so worried about that now. I'm more curious about this." She then pressed enter.

When Zara pressed enter on the screen pulled up a white glow on a map. Its scattered around, moving around rapidly. Adam leans in and seemed a bit concerned about that.

Zara turns to him, "I thought there was only five gems. And the black gem was genetically engineered by Geena and Ripto."

Adam shakes his head, "There was only five gems. A white one, it just- blows my mind." Adam said.

Zara looks from Adam to the computer, "So what do we do?"

Adam reaches for his phone, "I'm calling Tommy in Reefside about this." He said as he walked away.

As Adam walks off to call his good friend he heads Zara shout, "Let's hope this one is on our side!"

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

Omar nudged Jared as the two boys reached their lockers. Jared turned after Omar gained his attention.

"Yes, Omar?" Jared asks.

Omar grins, "That new girl likes you."

Jared shakes his head, "No she doesn't."

Omar nods, "Yes she does."

Jared opens his locker, "Well I'm in a relationship already. So sorry to ruin whatever it was you were thinking." Jared said.

"Look, just be careful about her." Omar said.

As the boys talked KZ, Jenny, Hunter, and Artie begin to walk over. Jared notices and begins to sign to Omar, which annoyed everyone. Only Jared and Omar knew ASL in their group, so it made understanding a pain.

"So what's going on here?" Artie asks.

Omar was in the middle of signing something but stopped, "Uh nothing."

Jenny eyes her cousin and friend, "You sure?"

Jared nods, "Positive." He said.

KZ walks over to her boyfriend and kisses him on the cheek, "You wouldn't keep anything from me, right?"

Jared stares at her, "No. No, I wouldn't." He kisses her on the cheek.

KZ eyes him, "You better not."

Hunter puts his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders, "Come on. We gotta meet up with Adam."

Jenny nudges her boyfriend, "Since when are you all about being on time?"

Hunter sees the eyes of his friends on him, "What? I was just saying."

Jared smirks, "He's gotta point. Let's head out."

The six of them head down the halls and as they walked they passed few of the students who remain in the hallways. One being Gwen, she was by her locker. She looked up at the group of six and formed a smile.

"Hey," She gained their attention.

They all turn to face her, "Yeah?" Jared spoke.

Gwen leans against her locker, "See you around."

Jared nods, "Yeah."

Jenny smiles at Gwen, "And again welcome to Clover Hill."

Gwen smiles at Jenny, "Thanks."

KZ stood by her boyfriend, holding his hand and glanced from him to Gwen. She didn't like Gwen, she didn't even know Gwen but didn't like her. She told Jenny she wasn't jealous and yet the sudden jealously feelings appear in her.

KZ taps on Jared's shoulders, "Babe, we gotta head to karate practice."

Jared seemed confused, "Babe?"

KZ begins to lead Jared off. Afterwards, the rest of the clique follows. Gwen hears mumbles from Jared saying how they've never called each other "babe". Gwen closes her locker and exhales deeply.

"I could get use to this place." She said to herself.

 **-JURICSQUAD-**

"So there is another power source?" Ripto spoke.

Geena nods, "Yes. And we can assume that the rangers are aware." She said.

Ripto glares, "We'll have to find it before they do." He said.

Geena nods, "Yes sir."

Ripto stands and stares at his minion, "And make sure Drago does not fail me again." He said.

Geena nods, "Yes sir."

 **(A/N: Well today was suppose to be my first day of school but well, my car broke down. I feel like this month is against me! Anyways, since I was stuck at home I decided to update here. Lucky for me, my coworker is bringing me into class who attends the same university as me. And my sister is bringing me home. As for that hopefully after tomorrow my car is fixed. Mostly because here in Ohio, its freezing outside. I hate January. Be patient for the next chapter. -ICrzy)**

 **Here are the titles for the upcoming chapters:**

 **Chapter 30: Newer Ranger**

 **Chapter 31: The Sins**

 **Chapter 32: Lust**

 **Chapter 33: Gluttony**

 **Chapter 34: Greed**

 _NEXT TIME: A monster uses its power to make the rangers say what they really feel about each of them, some hearts may be broken._

 _In the next chapter: True Colors_

 _Released on: ASAP_


	29. EP 29: True Colors

**I do not own Power rangers! I only own the content! The characters were all created by decode9, Batmarcus, Ranger Red 2.0, Thewhatzupwriter26, and myself! Thank you for the support and hope you all enjoy!**

 **SUMMARY: Throughout time our world has been inflicted by dangerous foes from different locations and from different times. Rangers from different places of the worlds and even across the galaxy. The ranger community is large and being apart of it is a big responsibility. This new generation of rangers must face off against a new threat and hope their new powers can protect the world.**

 _Rangers:_  
 _Red: Jared Scott_  
 _Blue: Omar Ellis_  
 _Yellow: Jennifer/Jenny Callahan_  
 _Green: Hunter Jacobson_  
 _Pink: Katherine/KZ Walker_  
 _Black: Arthur/Artie Carter-Scot_

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

KZ walked down the stairs of her place to find, surprisingly, her father sitting on the couch reading the newspaper. Usually he'd be at his law firm but he was going to be going up to Stone Canyon and then Reefside to talk to some of his clients. KZ wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed her dad on the cheek, he looked up at her as he folds the newspaper shut. KZ walks around to face him fully, he then places the newspaper on the coffee table.

"Well good morning, dear." Her father said.

KZ smiles, "Good morning, dad. I was wondering why you were here still, thought you had business do to at the firm." She said.

Richard crossed his leg over his other leg, "I do have business to take care of. You know that, sweetie." Richard said.

KZ awkwardly rubs the back of her neck, "It's just strange seeing you here early."

Richard nods, "And I understand. Your mother and I are planning on having a discussion relating our work patterns and maybe starting to spend more time with you like the old times." Richard said.

KZ nods slowly, "Okay." She reached for her backpack which was by the shoe rack.

"You coming straight home after school?" Richard asks.

KZ shakes her head, "I got karate until after four." She said.

Richard nods as he stands up, "I see. Well we'll talk after four then." He said.

KZ grabs her car keys, "I guess we will." She said and left for school.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

Jenny with Hunter over to Artie's and KZ's locker. The two have lockers basically side by side. Over by these two lockers were of course KZ and Artie, but also Jared and Omar. When Jenny and Hunter reached their group of friends, Jenny reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone.

"I just got a text from Diana." She said.

Hunter glanced at his girlfriend, "The Yellow Ranger from Reefside?" He asks.

Jenny nods.

"So what's going on?" Omar asks.

"She, Wally, and Levi have passed their test of acceptance." Jenny said.

Jared looks at his cousin, "Seriously?" He asks.

Jenny nods again, "Yeah. They had to face an allusion in Meadowedge." She said.

Artie seemed puzzled, "An allusion?"

Jenny was reading the text message, "Yeah. They even saw a person that affected them greatly. For Wally it was his mom, for Diana it was her sister, and for Levi it was Corey." Jenny says.

Jared rubbed his hand through his hair, "Man that must have been crazy." He said.

Jenny was scrolling through the text message, "Yeah they earned the gift of rhythm and it is a metronome." She then showed her friends the photo.

KZ seemed a bit confused, "I've never seen a metronome looking like that before." She said.

Jared noticed something, "Yeah but those initials on it. It has the first letter of their name." He said.

The others noticed what their leader saw and were getting the same idea as him.

"If that's the case, what does the I and R stand for?" Omar asks looking at Jared.

Jared shakes his head, "Who knows." He said.

With that the bell rang for the class to start, so the rangers hurried into English class. Gwen was there, in her seat. She saw Jared and smiled, which inside was annoying KZ but she wouldn't say it out in the open. The teens took their seats and like that class began like usual. Mr Nelson, however was not in. Instead there was a different person filling in for Mr Nelson, this person seemed very familiar and yet none of the kids could figure out why. This guy was twenty-one years old, but yet looked very much like a kid. He had short brown hair, more cut for a professional appearance, hazel eyes, with a tan skin complexion, and seemed slightly muscular through his button down shirt. He was wearing a white button down shirt with a blue tie on, khaki pants on, with black dress shoes.

He faced the chalk board and wrote his name on the board, "Hello class. My name is Mr Young and I'll be your substitute until Mr Nelson returns." He said.

Then a hand rose, "Aren't you a little too young to be a teacher?"

Mr Young looked at the name list and said, "Well, Mandy. I am currently a student teacher and have just finished my college." He said.

Jared nudged Omar, "He seems familiar, or is it just me?"

Omar shrugs, "I don't know man."

Mr Young looked at the lesson plan for the class, "Well it seems like you have a pop quiz over what you read for homework last night. So I'll pass that out." He said.

As Mr Young begins to pass out the quiz, Gwen pokes Jared with her pencil. The guy turns around in his seat, giving Gwen a small smile. From KZ's seat, she seemed a bit jealous but wasn't going to jump to conclusion.

"I didn't read it? How about you?" Gwen asks.

Jared smirks, "The entire book." He said.

Gwen frowns, "I hate you." She said and stuck out her tongue.

From Jenny's seat, she turned to KZ. She sees KZ's glare on her face. Jenny pokes KZ with her pencil, which snapped KZ out of her glare state.

"He is only being nice to her. Its his nature." Jenny said.

KZ nods, "I trust him. I just don't trust her."

Mr Young placed the quiz down on KZ's desk, "Ladies you have to be quiet. I have started passing out the quiz."

At the same time both Jenny and KZ said, "Sorry."

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

During lunch the team sat at their usual table. Gwen was off sitting with some friends she had made on her first day of school, so the team didn't have to worry about ranger activities going on and her being curious about it. Jared was drinking a Pepsi while reading from his history text book and eating some french fries. KZ was eating a salad while she was chatting with Jenny, who was also eating a salad. Artie was eating a packed lunch much like his half-brother, which did have a Pespi as a drink but he was eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Omar and Hunter were enjoying the pizza for lunch for the day.

"So the Music Force and Spirit Warrior teams are getting upgrades, but what about us? How come we are still last place?" Hunter asks.

KZ pokes at her salad with her fork, "You're overreacting, Hunter." She said.

Hunter rolls his eyes, "Am I? I got a text from Luke saying how he got his warrior feather for protecting his older brother." Hunter said.

Jared peaks up from his book, "Hunter."

Omar joins in, "I mean he does have a point. They all have been getting stronger and what about us?"

Jenny frowns, "Maybe we are just not there yet."

Artie nods, "When I was doing research on other rangers I found something interesting. I read about the Beast Rangers and they didn't have an upgrade until near their finale battle. However, getting their new power put someone they loved at risk." Artie said.

Hunter chuckles, "Wow for a whole second I thought you were Jared." Hunter teased.

Artie throws a potato chip at him, "Shut it."

KZ then placed a hand on Artie's shoulder, "Despite what Hunter said, you have a good point. An upgrade may take time for us. Maybe we needed to wait until Artie was on our team." KZ said.

Jared shuts his book, "Or maybe we are waiting for another ranger."

Omar sighs, "Oh I hope if there is another ranger they won't be evil." He then turned to Artie, "No offense."

Artie sighs, "None taken."

Suddenly their morphers began beeping, the team exchanged looks and nodded.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

The rangers arrive at the battlefield, it was in the middle of downtown. The rangers were already in their suits and held their weapons. Standing in front of them was a strange creature, it was like the hybrid creature. It was a mix of a snake and a lizard. The color of the scales were a dark red and the eyes were red as well. The fangs and claws were sharp, and the snake part did indeed have the tongue down.

"Why, welcome." He hissed.

Hunter spun his daggers with his fingers, "So let me guess, your name is 006?"

The snake laughed, "My creator would call me that but no. My name is Hiss." Hiss spoke.

"Hiss? You serious?" Artie asks.

Hiss chuckles, "Want to see if you can handle me or not?"

With that said each of the rangers bolted into the fight. Jared went in first with his sword, he slashed his blade at Hiss but the snake creature slapped him with his tail. It caused Jared to tumble back. Jenny fired her blaster at the beast, though Hiss did the exact same thing to her that he did to her cousin. Hunter and Artie went in at the same time, with Hunter's daggers striking and Artie's sword striking at the same time. Though Hiss grabbed the two and threw then back with heavy force. KZ and Omar went in next. KZ swung her staff at the beast, and then he punched her in the face and it sent her rolling back. Omar went to stab the beast but he sent him in the direction of the rangers minus KZ. As the rangers all stood up, Hiss shot some kind of laser beams from his eyes which hit Omar, Hunter, Jenny, Artie, and Jared. There was an explosion, which caused though teens to fall back onto the ground while powering down.

KZ shouted, "No!"

Hiss turns, "I missed one, huh?"

Hiss went to do the same thing but then felt someone grab his tail and pull him onto the ground. Standing before KZ was her substitute English teacher.

"Mr Young?" KZ spoke.

Mr Young had a smirk on his face, "Looks like no matter where I go it seems like old habits will always catch up with me." He spoke.

KZ was confused by this and then saw him reach into his pocket and pulled out a morpher, she gasped with shock. She saw the color of blue on it and saw the wolf on it as well as a blue gem centering it.

"Power Rangers! Awaken The Beast!" He shouted.

Standing now before KZ and Hiss was another Blue Ranger. Hiss went to shoot his laser beams at the new ranger and KZ, but this new ranger tackled KZ down for safety and then pulled out his blaster.

"Power of the Wolf!" He shouted and fired his blaster.

However, Hiss vanished to avoid the powerful attack. KZ stood in utter shock and then saw him power down, he turned to her and glanced at the injured rangers.

"Okay, KZ. Power down already." He said.

Powering down she seemed shocked, "How did you know?"

He grins, "Your friends kind of gave it away. Not only that but, being a ranger when I was your age kind of makes me good at noticing these things." He said.

KZ nods, "So you're a ranger?"

"Jacob Young is the name, but we should check on your friends." He said.

KZ nods remembering that, "R- Right!"

KZ and Jacob ran over to the now waking up rangers. They stumbled to stand but something was wrong that KZ didn't seem to notice. She was most worried about Jared, she went to touch him with concern but he slapped her hand away.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jared asks.

"I was checking for injures." KZ said.

Jared glares, "Well who asked you?" He spoke.

KZ looks confused, "Jared? I'm your girlfriend."

Omar chuckles, "A girlfriend who was clearly into me when we first met."

KZ gasped, "What?"

Jared turns to Omar, "You shut your mouth, Ellis." Jared shoves Omar back.

Jenny and Hunter exchange glares as well, Artie crossed his arms on his chest. KZ took a step back with confusion and glanced at Jacob.

"At least you don't have to go home with this joke," Artie said pointing to Jared.

Jared chuckles, "At least my mom didn't abandon me."

Artie grins, "Oh, like his dad?" Artie spoke as he pointed to Hunter.

Hunter grabbed a handful of Artie's shirt, "How about you shut up before I take away that pretty face."

KZ turns to Jenny, "Jenny? Aren't you going to stop them?" She asks.

Jenny pouts, "Why is it my job? Just because I am related to two of them doesn't mean crap."

Jared looks from KZ to the others, "You know what? I'm sick of looking at all of you."

"Me too!" Omar yells.

Hunter crosses his arms on his chest, "Seeing you all makes me sick."

Jenny steps forward, "I don't understand why I even did this stupid thing with you anyways." She said.

Artie glanced at the others, "So the Power Rangers is over?"

With that five of them walked off in different directions leaving KZ, puzzled and confused, with Jacob.

"What- do we do?" KZ asks turning to Jacob.

Jacob looks at her, "Who is your mentor?"

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

Running into the Batcave was KZ with Jacob trailing behind her. Adam was leaning against Zara's chair, and Tia was not there since school was still in session.

"Adam! Adam!" KZ yells.

Adam turns around looking confused, "Why are you here? You have school?" Adam asks.

Zara turns around and spots Jacob, "Jake? What are you doing here?" She asks.

KZ looks at Jacob, "You know each other?" KZ asks.

Jacob nods, "Never mind that. Adam, right?"

Adam nods, "Yeah, what's going on?" He asks.

KZ walks over to Adam, "Jared and the others- we were attacked by a hybrid named Hiss. He used these laser beams at the others and now they aren't acting normal." She said.

"Are they behaving evil?" Adam asks.

KZ shakes her head, "No. But like jerks." She said.

Zara stands up, "Seems like this is serious." Zara said.

Adam reached for his phone, "I'm going to call Tia. Tell her what is going on, she could meet up with you three."

"Us three?" KZ asks.

Zara pulled out her morpher, "I am a Power Ranger too, and its been a while since I was in action. How long as it been, Jacob?" Zara asks.

Jacob grins, "Four years ago, about the same time I last morphed." He said.

Adam placed his phone back in his pocket, "Tia is on her way. Lucky for her as well as you and your friends, KZ, that you all have free period right now." He said.

KZ nods, "But that can only help us for so long." She said.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

Returning to the spot where they had their fight against Hiss, KZ felt a bit nervous about being with two veteran rangers. Zara was from the Element Rangers as well as Tia, she remembered hearing about their actions when she was ten years old. As for Jacob she remembered hearing about the attacks in Norland and the world being saved when she was fourteen. They were literally superheroes and she was going to fight with them.

"So this Hiss character, how did he exactly cause this reversing behavior?" Zara asks.

"He- uh-," KZ suddenly felt more nervous.

Jacob noticed this, "He used some eye laser beams. It seemed like take him out, the reversing behavior should go away." Jacob said.

Zara nods, "Sounds legit."

Tia comes running over, as she catches up with them she is getting filled in by Zara. The four began walking the city, Tia and Zara in front while Jacob and KZ were behind. Jacob glanced down and noticed the Pink Ranger frown. He nudged her and she glanced up at him now, he sees her bright blue-green eyes stare up at him. He grins and looks forward, placing his hands in his pant pockets.

"You remind me of someone I know." He said.

"Huh?" KZ asks.

Jacob looks at her, "You remind me of my girlfriend. You are so genuine and kind."

KZ nods.

Jacob grins, "Seriously, don't be nervous. I'm not a celebrity. I'm just a normal guy." He said.

KZ shakes her head, "You saved the world. You, Zara, heck even Miss Moore." She said.

Jacob nods, "And so will you. One day." He said.

KZ frowns, "I guess." She said.

Jacob looks from the teen to his surroundings, "So have any siblings?"

She shakes her head, "Only child. I spend a lot of time alone, you know parents are busy." She said.

Jacob grins, "Yeah I get that, but I wasn't completely alone. I had a brother with me twenty-four seven, my twin brother actually." He said.

"You have a twin?" KZ asks.

Jacob nods, "Yeah. His name is Josh, and he is a pro football player." He said.

KZ sees the smile on Jacob's face, "You seem proud."

Jacob looks at her, "Proud? That's an understatement. I practically made sure he graduated high school and even graduated college, even if we were miles away. So I like to say I am the reason he is where he is." Jacob said.

KZ smiles, "You are a great brother." She said.

Jacob sees her smile, "Well I think you'd make a great sister if you were given the chance." He said.

KZ frowns slightly, "I'll never know what that's like." She said.

Jacob shrugs, "Well in a way aren't the rangers like your family? I mean that's how it was with my team. Zack was our annoying and loud brother thinking he knew exactly everything, while Terra was the baby sister everyone was either impressed with or worried about all the time." Jacob said.

KZ thought about it, "Yeah I guess we are a family. Jenny is like the sister I've always wanted, and I treat Hunter and Omar like dorky brothers. Artie is like the adopted brother just joining in. Then there is Jared- he's my boyfriend." KZ said.

Jacob grins, "Maybe one day my family will meet your family." He said.

KZ giggles, "I'd like that. A lot."

Tia and Zara exchanged looks, a smile appeared on both girl's faces. They were happy to see KZ bond with Jacob, the two couldn't be more different. Though they weren't surprised how Jacob was able to easily open up to KZ, he was able to get close to Terra without even trying. It was something Jacob knew Zack was easily jealous over, but the two guys let it go. Tia then turned to the two behind her.

"Guys, I think I found your snake problem." She said.

KZ and Jacob looked up to see Hiss destroying cars which caused an explosion. The four of them ran in that direction, which then gained Hiss' attention.

"Oh, what do we have? More rangers, am I right?" Hiss asks.

The four pulled out their morphers, "Looks like your a lot smarter then you look." Zara taunted.

Tia turns to the three with her, "Ready?" She asks.

"Ready!" The three shout.

"Elements Among Us! Legendary Element Fusion!" Tia yells.

"Gold Element Power!" Zara yells.

"Power Rangers! Awaken The Beast!" Jacob yells.

"Power Rangers! Jurassic Squad!" KZ yells.

And like that the Yellow Element Ranger, the Gold Element Ranger, the Blue Beast Ranger, and the Pink Jurassic Ranger stood in front of Hiss. Tia held her sais in her hands, Zara held her blade in her hands, Jacob held his blaster, and KZ held her bow staff.

"Well, this ought to be fun." Hiss said.

Jacob glanced at KZ, "Ready to save your friends?" He asks.

KZ grins underneath her helmet, "Born ready."

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

Hiss went in and was hit by a blast by Jacob's wolf blaster, the snake creature went to charge at the Blue Beast Ranger. Though Jacob was swift enough to dodge Hiss' tail, the man rolled on the ground to avoid being hit. Then Zara slashed her blade at Hiss with quick speed, Hiss stumbled back and felt lightning inside of him. It was shocking. Zara grins watching this. Tia then jumped in while slashing her sais in each of her hands at Hiss, Hiss tried to avoid them but was smacked in the back hard by KZ's bow staff. This swing sent his chest forward and Tia slashed at him.

Hiss collapsed onto the ground, "Gaaah," He growled.

Tia and Zara stood side by side, "Element power?" Tia asks.

Zara grins underneath her helmet, "Element power." She nods.

KZ seemed confused, "Huh?"

Jacob smiles, "Just watch."

Tia held her hand out and suddenly there was a bright light blinding Hiss, as well as KZ and Jacob though they covered their eyes for it not to hurt. Then KZ sees Zara hold her hand up in the air, suddenly lightning charged from the sky and the shocking waves went down her arm and then she pulls back that arm. Suddenly she throws her fist forward with the lightning, the light that Tia created dimmed down but Hiss did not see the lightning coming. The lightning hit him directly. Which caused an explosion.

"Wow, impressive." KZ says.

Jacob grins, "My turn." He said.

A blue aura seemed to be glowing around Jacob, "Power of the Wolf!" Jacob shouted.

And as he said that, he opened fired with his blaster. That blast had a spirit image of a wolf running over and hitting Hiss, which caused an explosion. Hiss stumbled back and fell to his knees. He was about to escape but then KZ grabbed her bow staff and then she screamed, as she swung her bow staff to hard it generated a loud shake. Which then ended in a large explosion that did defend Hiss.

"Looks like the rookie is good, "Jacob said.

The veteran rangers powered down as well as KZ, they walked over to KZ.

Zara smiles, "Of course she is awesome. I've seen her train and I may or may not have given her some advice." Zara said.

Tia rolls her eyes, "You do not." Tia said.

KZ turns to see them banter, "We did it."

Zara placed a hand on KZ's shoulder, "With your help."

KZ nods, "Yeah- wait! The guys, are they? Is everything back to normal?" KZ asks.

"Try turning around to find out," Jacob said and pointed behind her.

KZ turns around to see her team. They all had smiles on their faces. Jenny and Hunter were holding hands, exchanging a smile then turning to KZ. Omar crossed his arms on his chest with a smile. Artie had his hands in his pant pockets with his smile. Jared stood a few steps forward with his smile. KZ felt Jacob nudge her forward, she turned back and saw him motion for her to go to her team. She smiles and then runs over.

"Guys!" KZ yells.

Tia, Zara, and Jacob watched this. They watch as KZ hug Jared, the two spin in a circle. KZ kisses Jared on the lips for a moment, then she lets go of her boyfriend. KZ hugs both Omar and Artie at the same time, then she even surprisingly hugs Hunter, lastly hugs Jenny. Zara nudged Jacob over, the three veteran rangers walk over to the new team. Jared and his team go from all happy with their teammate to turning to the past generation.

"Our substitute is a ranger?" Hunter spoke.

"Seems like every adult coming into our lives are rangers, next thing they'll be saying our parents were." Omar said.

Artie rolls his eyes, "Doubtful."

Jared turns to Jacob, "Thanks. You guys are amazing." He said.

Jared holds his hand out for Jacob, "You're welcome, all of you." Jacob said.

Jacob and Jared shakes hands, Tia and Zara exchange smiles on their faces.

KZ steps over, "Guys meet Jacob Young, our subititute teacher but also Blue Beast Ranger." She said.

"Blue Ranger?" Omar got excited.

Jacob nods, "Guilty."

Jenny smiles, "Well its an honor to meet you."

Tia looks at her watch, "We better get back to school. That free period ends in ten minutes." She said.

The teens nods. With that said, all the teens including both Tia and Jacob ran in the direction of Tia's car to drive them all back to the school. Zara stood there for a moment, she had a smile on her face and then she heard her phone ringing. She pulled out her cell phone, staring at the caller ID she began to smile. She clicked the answer button and placed her phone to her ear.

"I was wondering when you were going to call," Zara said.

Zara hears some chuckling, "I could never be certain to call with my schedule and your schedule." Said a male voice.

Zara smiles, "So does this mean this whole long distance thing is almost over?" She asks.

"Yeah," The voice said.

Zara looks at the sky, "Good. I miss you so much." She said.

"I miss you too, Zara." He said, "I love you."

"I love you so much, Nate." She said.

Zara began to walk off while still on the phone. In the distance you can see the rangers run into the school building with panic to avoid being late for their next period, as well as Zara walking down the sidewalk in the middle of downtown while on the phone.

 **-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

KZ returned home after school to find her parents both sitting on the couch together. She seemed a bit confused but placed her backpack on the floor, she walked over with a bit of concern.

"Mom, dad?" KZ asks.

Vivian looks up, "Oh you're home."

"What's going on?" KZ asks as she sits on the sofa.

Richard looks from his wife to his daughter, "Well its going to be different from this point on."

KZ leans forward, "What's wrong?" She asks.

Both Richard and Vivian had smiles on their faces, "KZ, baby. I'm pregnant." Vivian said.

KZ's expression changed from concern to shock then to happy, "Seriously?"

Richard nods, "Yes."

KZ stands up with her parents, "You're pregnant? Your going to have another baby?"

Vivian nods, "Yes, KZ." She said.

KZ gets hugged by her dad first and then hugged by her mom last, "I'm going to be a sister."

 **(A/N: Hey guys! If you didn't see I updated Awaken The Beast, which is getting near its finale. So if you want to read the series its all the way up to fifty chapters. Don't feel like its too late to read it, no rush. Jacob is from that chapter, and if you want to know more about him I'd say check it out to learn about him and that team. This is rare for me to update one series one day and the next one the following day. Don't expect it often because I am getting some hours for work and I also have to work on school. But please be patient for the next chapters, I really enjoyed writing this one and can't wait for more to come for you all to see. -ICrzy)**

 **Here are the titles of upcoming chapters:**

 **Chapter 31: The Sins**

 **Chapter 32: Lust**

 **Chapter 33: Gluttony**

 **Chapter 34: Greed**

 **Chapter 35: Sloth**

 _NEXT TIME: A new ranger joins after the new gem is awaken. What color is this ranger? What gender is this new ranger? Is this new ranger on the side of good or evil?  
_

 _In the next chapter: Newer Ranger_

 _Released On: ASPA_


	30. EP 30: Newer Ranger

**I do not own Power rangers! I only own the content! The characters were all created by decode9, Batmarcus, Ranger Red 2.0, Thewhatzupwriter26, and myself! Thank you for the support and hope you all enjoy!**

 **SUMMARY: Throughout time our world has been inflicted by dangerous foes from different locations and from different times. Rangers from different places of the worlds and even across the galaxy. The ranger community is large and being apart of it is a big responsibility. This new generation of rangers must face off against a new threat and hope their new powers can protect the world.**

 _Rangers:_  
 _Red: Jared Scott_  
 _Blue: Omar Ellis_  
 _Yellow: Jennifer/Jenny Callahan_  
 _Green: Hunter Jacobson_  
 _Pink: Katherine/KZ Walker_  
 _Black: Arthur/Artie Carter-Scott_

 **-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Adam and Zara sat in the Batcave, it was early that morning. Coming into the cave was none other than Tia, the rangers' music teacher. She was dressed ready for class, but she knew this had to be important to get a class by Adam before her first class. So Tia requested a sub come in for her first class, explaining there was some car troubles and she'll be late.

Tia walks over to the computers, "So what did Tommy say?" Was the first time Tia asks.

Adam looked at her, "He said the new energy source must have gone unnoticed. Hayley ran another scan using her software and the same results came up." Adam said.

"Another ranger?" Tia spoke.

Zara nods, "And from the information in front of me its a white gem." Zara said.

Adam nods and turns back to the computers, "Zara and I managed to have located the energy spot. So we'll be looking into that during the day." Adam said and pressed the button.

Tia looked at the screen and made a face, "Strange. Didn't you say the original five rangers found their gems at the high school?" Tia asks.

Adam nods, "Its where the crack in the ground came from. I had Zara use a backwards location set up to find the readings of where Artie's gem came from." Adam said.

"And?" Tia asks.

Zara spun in her chair, "Well it isn't genetically made like mine was. So I was able to use a formula I put into the computer to find a theoretical location on where Artie's gem would have been activated." Zara said.

Zara turned back around to her chair, began plugging in the numbers into her formula that she generated. Tia leaned over to look over her friend's shoulder at the computer.

"So while plugging in the variables, it seems that the location of Artie's gem was first established here." Zara said and on the map showed the hospital.

"Isn't that the hospital where Ryan, their dad works at?" Tia asks.

Adam nods, "Yeah. That's the one." He said.

Tia leans back, "This is weird. This is very strange." She said.

Zara turns around, "You're telling me. I can't get a solid read on this gem." Zara said.

"How come?" Adam asks.

Zara goes back to typing on the keyboard, "The locator seems to be behaving irrational. I'm not sure if the system is bugged or something is going on with the gem." Zara said.

Tia ponders over it, "Could the gem be moving. Like someone is already in contact with the gem."

Zara nods, "That could be the variable I'm not looking at." She said.

Adam then crosses his arms on his chest, "If that's the case, however is the next ranger has already been chosen and we haven't a clue who." He said.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

Walking down the hallway was Artie, he was heading to history but then someone walks into him. Which caused him to drop his books on the ground, the other person just walked away. Artie rolls his eyes at the person's actions and knelt down to begin to pick up his books. Then he saw another hand reach down.

"Ah, Jurassic Park? Someone a dinosaur nut?" Said a familiar female voice.

Artie looks up to see Gwen leaning down slightly while holding his book in her hands. She has a smile on her face and he then shares a smile on his face.

"Well rumored you have a calling with Macbeth?" He joked.

Gwen rolls her eyes, "I feel offended for such gossip." She went along with it.

Gwen helped Artie clean up the rest of his books and the two begin to walk together down the hall.

"So, where are you going next?" Artie asks.

"I have a sociology class." Gwen said.

Artie seemed impressed, "Uh- wow." He said.

Gwen smiles at him, "So are you the opposite of that brother of yours?" She asks.

"What makes you think that?" Artie asks.

Gwen shrugs, "I don't know. Your brother seems very, sensitive and- well charming." Gwen said.

Artie seemed a bit uncomfortable, "He has a girlfriend." He said.

Gwen giggles, "Oh I know. I like a challenge, but I would never ruin a good relationship." She said.

Artie nods awkwardly, "Uh-huh?"

Gwen turns to him, "Now you think I'm crazy."

Artie shakes his head, "I didn't say that." He said.

Gwen turns to completely face him, "Yes you do." She points her finger on his chest.

Artie slightly blushes, "Uh-."

Gwen looks down at his chest and then drift her eyes up at his eyes, "You have a nice deep color brown eyes." She said.

Then without saying another thing, Gwen just skipped away. She went on to her classroom, while Artie stood there for a second. He took in a deep breathe and then shook his head. He walked into his history classroom to see KZ and Jenny chatting, the two girls noticed the strange expression on Artie's face and began to ask what was up, but they were cut off by the bell.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

After music class, Tia kept the rangers after class which did include Artie. He came from his prior class to catch up on this ranger meeting. Tia had closed the door to make it private.

"So what's up, Miss Moore?" Omar asks.

"Please tell me this isn't some lie of ranger business and you're actually giving us a pop quiz after my remark during class." Hunter said.

Jenny turns to her boyfriend, "If its a quiz why would she punished all of us?"

Hunter shrugs, "Cause she wants to punish all of us."

Jared turns to them, "Let her explain." He said.

Tia nods, "Well, if you aren't aware there is another gem that's been activated." She said.

"What?" KZ asks.

Tia nods, "Adam contacted Tommy. Apparently both of them missed the white gem and finding its location has been a bit difficult for Zara. Theory is whoever is the new ranger already has the gem." Tia said.

Jared looks at Tia, "So there is a ranger with a gem without knowing the danger?" He spoke.

Hunter nudges Omar, "Betcha its Violet." Hunter said.

Omar shoves Hunter, "Dude."

Artie glanced from Hunter and Omar to Tia, "Do you guys have any theories who could it be?" He asks.

Tia shakes her head, "When it came to you, Artie, it chose you. We don't exactly know how the gems seem to decide whom becomes rangers. So whoever it is, is likely in danger." Tia said.

Omar turns to Jared, 'Think it's Gwen?' He signed to Jared.

Jared shrugs his shoulders, but then felt KZ slap him on the shoulder. The two turn to KZ, seeing a glare on her face.

"Care to share?" She asks.

Jared was rubbing his shoulder, "He was suggesting it could be Gwen."

Omar nods, "I mean the gem picked Artie and he was a new kid. It wouldn't be the shocking if it picked Gwen." He said.

Jenny ponders over that, "I mean we really haven't looked into either of those theories, I mean how did we even know there was another gem?" Jenny spoke.

Jared nods, "I think we should keep an eye on both of them. If either Violet or Gwen is the new ranger, they may be in danger and we can't allow that." Jared said.

After that was said, the rangers left Tia's classroom. The six of them walked down the hallway in silence until exiting to outside, out there the students were huddled around eating their lunch. Omar glanced off to a table to see his girlfriend, Violet. She was signing to a few of her friends, then glanced over to see Omar. Omar sees that his girlfriend noticed him, the two share a smile before Violet was nudged by one of her deaf friends.

Jared nudged his best friend, "Nothing is going to happen to her." He said.

Omar frowns, "You can't promise that." Omar said.

As the rangers walked off to their table, Artie looked around for Gwen. He spotted her sitting in the grass underneath a tree. She wasn't even eating lunch, instead she was drinking a can of pop and eating comic book. Artie excused himself and walked over to where she was sitting. Artie walked over and tapped her shoulder, which slightly made her jump.

Gwen looks up, "Oh trying to get the jump on me?" She asks with a grin.

Artie seemed confused, "What? No." He seemed nervous.

Gwen laughs, "It's cool, Sparky. Sit down." She said.

Artie sits down, "Sparky?" He asks.

Gwen smiles as she stares into his eyes, "Yeah. Sparky because your eyes spark beautifully in the light." She said.

Artie was making sure he wasn't blushing, "Are you flirting with me?" He asks.

Gwen looks up before looking back at him, "Do you really have to ask me that?" She asks.

Artie shrugs, "I thought you had your eyes sight for my brother?" Artie spoke.

Gwen shrugs her shoulders, "I said I like a challenge, doesn't mean I won't explore my options." She said.

Artie made a smile, "You're something."

Gwen bit her lip slightly, "I've been told that."

Artie noticed her comic book, "So comics?"

Gwen looked from him to the comic, "Yeah. I have two older brothers, one of them happens to really enjoy comics. So I thought I'd figure out the interest. I mean they kinda kick ass." Gwen said.

Artie nods, "Yeah but they are fake." He said.

Gwen laughs, "Try telling my brother that. God, Lance can get to butt hurt about that." Gwen said.

Artie smiles as he kind of scoot closer to her, "Yeah. I mean my friend, Omar, is kinda into that stuff. I mean its not comic but its anime, I don't honestly get it but apparently its something cool." Artie said.

Gwen turns to stare at him with her big brown eyes, "You know, maybe you and your brother aren't much different." She said.

Artie seemed a bit confused, "How so?" He asks.

Gwen smiles, "You both care about your friends and from what I can tell, you are a nice guy." She said.

"What makes me a nice guy?" He asks.

Gwen pushes him slightly, "Instead of hanging with that rat pack, you're sitting with this loser." She said.

Artie frowns, "You're not a loser." He said.

Gwen smiles and pokes his nose, "But you really don't know me." She said and begins to stand.

As Gwen began to walk off, Artie gets up. He grabs her arm and Gwen turns around with a confused expression. Suddenly there was a sudden earthquake shake, then an explosion. Artie grabbed a hold of Gwen and pulled her down for safety. Gwen was laying on top of Artie and the two felt the heat from above. Artie and Gwen looked up and see before them a monster, with was familiar to Artie. It was Drago.

"Where is the white gem!" Drago demands.

Artie felt the sweat on the back of his neck, "Gwen- you-." He turns to see her terrified expression.

"He found me-." She sounded terrified.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

The panic made it easy for the five rangers to morph. However, Artie and Gwen remain where they were. Gwen reached into her pocket and reveal a small white gem. Artie glanced from the gem to Gwen, he was puzzled how she somehow knew about the rangers or better yet about Drago.

"Gwen- you have the white gem?" He spoke.

Gwen turns to him, "Artie, you need to get out of here." She said.

Artie shakes his head, "No."

Gwen smiles, "Trying to be a hero, classic. I don't need help." She said.

Artie reached out and showed her his morpher, "I'm the Black Ranger."

Then the two see the five rangers exchange into battle with Drago. Gwen looked from Artie's morpher and then to the battle.

"So the others are-." Gwen was cut off.

"Yeah." Artie said.

Gwen turns to him, "Well- what do we do?" She asks.

Artie placed his hands on her shoulders, "I need you to go to Miss Moore's classroom. She'll look after you, just show her the gem. She'll protect you." He said.

Gwen said, "And you?"

"I gotta help. But I promise, you'll be safe." He said.

Gwen laughed bitterly, "You can't promise that." She said.

Artie grabs her hand, "Seriously. Go, before he notices." He said.

Gwen nods with a serious look, "Be careful." She said.

Gwen took off running into the high school. Whereas, Artie quickly morphed into his suit. As he joined the fight, Omar was kicked back and he rolled back up. Artie slashed at Drago with his sword, but Drago launched Artie back. Jared swiftly slashed at Drago, which the two clashed swords.

"Just answer the question and I'll leave," Drago said.

Jared pushed Drago back, "No."

Drago grins, "Fine."

Drago went in, slashing at Jared. Jared rolled back on the ground, however before Drago could do anything else Jenny fired her blaster at Drago. Then the Yellow Ranger swiftly kicked the beast on his jaw, though Drago grabbed Jenny's ankle and threw her back. Hunter and KZ ran in. Hunter slashed at Drago with his blades and KZ swung her staff at the dragon. Drago was launched back, and managed to stumble up. He pulled out his sword and stood up fully. Now, all six rangers stood up. All of them held their weapons and stood in a line. Drago grins and was about to attack but a blade appeared at the dragon's throat.

"I suggest you leave," Said the Gold Element Ranger.

Drago turns to Zara, "And you are?"

Zara shoved Drago to the ground with an electric shock, "If you think these kids are a pain, I'm ten times worse. And I've been doing this thing since I was thirteen." Zara said.

Drago turned to the rangers, the six were ready. Drago stared back at Zara, she was joking. Drago stood up and turned to the six Jurassic Rangers.

"You may have that new gem, may have a new ranger. But that won't stop what's coming next. This battle, no this war won't be won so simple." Drago said.

Hunter rolls his eyes, "Blah, blah, blah. Just go."

Drago grins, "As you wish." Then the beast vanished.

The seven rangers powered down. The Jurassic Rangers ran over to Zara, she looked at them and saw their confusion on their face.

"What are you doing here?" Jenny asks.

Zara looks at them all, "I got a lock on the white gem." She said.

"Really?" Omar asks.

"Who is it?" KZ asks.

Then Artie remembers, "Gwen-!"

Jared turns to see his brother running into the school, "Artie!"

The gang turn to see both Scott brothers running into the school. Exchanging looks, the five ran after them. The hallways were empty, and the doors shut. Artie opened the door to Miss Moore's classroom, peaking up from behind her desk was Tia and Gwen. Gwen looks to see Artie and hugs him.

"You okay?" Gwen asks.

Artie nods, "You?"

Gwen nods as her answer.

Tia stands up, "So looks like our case is solved thanks to Artie." She said.

Hunter seemed confused, "I don't get it." He said.

Artie let go of Gwen, "Guys. Gwen is the new ranger." Artie said.

"No way?" Jenny spoke.

"Seriously?" Jared ask Artie.

Gwen pulled out the gem, "I found it. Back in Stone Canyon. There was an earthquake and I felt drawn to it, since then- I don't know I felt like it was drawing me here." Gwen said.

Omar nudged Jared, "Called it."

Jared shoved him, "Shut it."

Jenny walks over, "Never mind them. Let's get formally introduced, I'm Jenny Callahan the Yellow Ranger." Jenny said.

"Hunter Jacobson, the Green Ranger." Hunter said.

"KZ Walker, the Pink Ranger." KZ said.

"Omar Ellis, the Blue Ranger." Omar said.

"Jared Scott, the Red Ranger." Jared said.

Gwen eyes Jared, "Red suits you." She smiles.

Before Artie could even speak, he felt Gwen's finger on his lips.

"Dummy, I already know your secret. Mister, Black Ranger." She grins.

Their eyes shift to him, "I told her before she came into Miss Moore's classroom." He said.

Miss Moore walked over, "Well now that this is settled we might as well get to Adam. He'd like to know of a new ranger, and Zara may want to build Gwen a morpher." Tia said.

Gwen turns to see Jared hold his hand out, "Welcome to the team." He said.

Gwen smiles, "Thank you. I think now I feel like I'm enjoying this town a bit more." She said.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

Ripto lashes out at Drago for his failure and Geena for continuing to fail him. The lizard king paced back and forth in his throne room until he paused his anger filled pacing to turn to Geena.

"Geena, is there another way to stop the rangers?" He spoke.

Geena shrugs, "Sir- I don't know." She said.

Ripto growls, "What kind of help are you?"

Geena backs down, "Sorry my lord." She said.

Ripto sees a small figure appearing into the room, this was another human looking women like Geena. She had gold eyes with raven hair. She wore black leather top as well as black leather pants, and black combat boots. She entered in the throne room unannounced and it seemed to annoy both Geena and Drago.

"I have an idea, sir." The women grins.

"And you are?" Ripto spoke.

The women bows down slightly, "Deliah, sir. And I think I have an offer you cannot refuse." Deliah said.

Ripto sits in his throne, "I'm listening."

Deliah grins an evil grin, "I am the one in charge of the seven deadly sins. I am their superior and, well- they'd like to help your cause to defeat these worthless creatures." Deliah said.

Ripto grins at that offer, "All seven of them?"

Deliah nods, "Yes, sir."

Before Ripto could agree he hears, "We don't know her!" That was Drago.

Ripto turns to him, "Enough! You've failed me enough! The two of you are banished!"

Geena and Drago exchanged looks, before the two vanished from the throne room. Ripto motions for Deliah to walk further into the throne room.

"So," Ripto started, "Tell me more about these deadly sins."

Deliah smiles, "Yes, sir."

 **(A/N: This was a fun chapter to write. I originally wanted to make Violet the new ranger. She was going to be the "new female ranger" but then I began cresting ideas for future chapters and the character Gwen was born. I thought having a character that may create dynamic conflict will make the story more dramatic. So I chose to spar Omar from worrying about his girlfriend being a ranger even though Jared and Hunter fight along side their girlfriends. Also, did you guys enjoy the chemistry building between Gwen and Artie. I have to warn you, Gwen is an interesting character. Like Artie said, she's something. However enough of me chatting, hope you enjoyed the chapter. -ICrzy)**

 **Here are the titles for the next upcoming chapters:**

 **Chapter 32: Lust**

 **Chapter 33: Gluttony**

 **Chapter 34: Greed**

 **Chapter 35: Sloth**

 **Chapter 36: Envy**

 _NEXT TIME: Ripto has new monsters who are related to the seven deadly sins. These beasts are powerful, maybe too powerful. Can the rangers handle it?_

 _In the next chapter: The Sins_

 _Released On: ASAP_


	31. EP 31: The Sins

**I do not own Power rangers! I only own the content! The characters were all created by decode9, Batmarcus, Ranger Red 2.0, Thewhatzupwriter26, and myself! Thank you for the support and hope you all enjoy!**

 **SUMMARY: Throughout time our world has been inflicted by dangerous foes from different locations and from different times. Rangers from different places of the worlds and even across the galaxy. The ranger community is large and being apart of it is a big responsibility. This new generation of rangers must face off against a new threat and hope their new powers can protect the world.**

 _Rangers:_  
 _Red: Jared Scott_  
 _Blue: Omar Ellis_  
 _Yellow: Jennifer/Jenny Callahan_  
 _Green: Hunter Jacobson_  
 _Pink: Katherine/KZ Walker_  
 _Black: Arthur/Artie Carter-Scott  
White: Gwen Anderson  
_

 **-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Gwen looked around the Batcave, she seemed a bit interested but then turned around to the other six rangers in front of her as well as three veteran rangers. Zara was on the computer, however she was facing the new ranger. Tia and Adam stood next to each other as they were looking at the gem. Zara had made a morpher for the gem and before it was even placed inside the two adults were over looking it. Jenny and KZ stood next to each other, KZ was eyeing Gwen more so than others. Hunter and Artie stood by each other. Jared and Omar were next to each other, the two would silently sign to each other for small chats. Then Gwen walks over and stood in front of the new group.

"So, ranger business huh?" Gwen spoke.

Artie nods, "Yeah. We share the powers of the dinosaurs."

Gwen nods but seemed confused, "Uh- alright." She said.

Hunter crosses his arms on his chest, "What is wrong, princess?" He teased.

Gwen looks from Hunter to the adults, "I had a vision when I first found the gem. I saw a tiger- no wait a saber tooth tiger." Gwen said.

Tia glanced at Adam, "Adam."

Adam nods, "There hasn't been a saber tooth tiger ranger since Trini and Aisha back in the days when I was the Black Mighty Morphin Ranger." He said.

Jared looks at Adam, "So is this bad then?"

Adam shakes his head, "No. Actually this is very historical. Gwen, you're the third saber tooth tiger ranger but the first time this zord is for a White Ranger." He said.

Gwen smiles faintly, "Cool."

Tia walks over, "So you are aware you cannot tell a single person you are a Power Ranger." She said.

Gwen frowns, "What?"

Jenny walks in, "It's to protect them. I mean I don't think having your siblings or parents knowing would be good on you." Jenny said.

Gwen nods, "I guess."

Omar steps in, "Believe me I want to tell my folks so badly, but its our duty to protect them." He said.

Artie grins, "Our job goes unnoticed sometimes so- we might feel like nothing." Artie said.

Gwen frowns more, "Wow this sounds really depressing." She said.

KZ stepped in with her hands on her hips, "And this isn't a game. This is real life. We can't take it as a joke. We have an enemy who wants us dead and we have to be focused in order to protect the world and help our allies." KZ said.

Gwen seemed puzzled, "Allies?"

Jared smirks, "Never mind. We'll explain it later." He said.

"Looks like improvement on the zords are being made." Said Zara from the computer.

Adam turns, "Really?"

Zara gets up and walks over to the others, "Yes. It seems like another tinks and maybe the zords will be unlocked." She said.

"Maybe? Why aren't you certain, genius?" Hunter teased.

Zara shoves Hunter as she rolls her eyes, "There is another block on the zords. I assumed it had to do with Gwen being the new ranger but its not just on her zord." Zara said.

Adam looks at Zara, "Its on all of them?" He asks.

Zara nods, "I'm afraid so."

Tia looks at Zara, "What could cause that?"

Zara looks at Tia and then to the rangers, "I'm not sure."

The adults were quiet for a moment and then the alarm was going off. Everyone, including Gwen, crowded around the monitor. Standing in the park was Drago, he was accompanied with Geena. The two creatures were attacking the people, even if they people were running in fear. Drago was shouting for the rangers, actually more so he was calling for the Red Ranger. KZ glanced at her boyfriend, and she met gaze with a worried Gwen. As both girl gave Jared a worry look, they both turned their head away.

"Jared," Adam said, "Be careful. All of you."

Jared nods, "Yeah."

Jared pulls out his morpher and turns to the rest of the team.

"We morph when we're threaten. Okay?" He asks.

They all nod.

"Good, let's go." Jared said.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

The seven rangers were walking on the grass leading them to Drago and Geena in the park. As the seven were walking toward Geena and Drago, the two villains were walking over to them.

"Jared, think we should still do this out of our suits?" Omar asks.

Jared nods as he keeps his eyes locked on Drago, "Positive."

Hunter chuckles, "Yeah what's the worst that could happen?"

Gwen shrugs, "Them killing us?" Gwen asks.

Hunter turns to her, "Shut up, rookie." He said.

Gwen grins.

The seven rangers stopped as well as the two villains. There was maybe a few steps in between them.

"So, you called?" Jared spoke.

Geena stares from the rangers to Drago, "We come at peace, for the time being." She spoke.

Omar crosses his arms on his chest, "Like we'd believe that lie." Omar said.

Artie steps in, "Yeah I remember you putting me under your control." He said.

Geena turns to Artie with a grin, "You don't have to believe us. We thought we'd warn you of something far more worst than myself and Drago."

Jenny seemed puzzled, "Why warn us?"

Gwen nods, "Aren't we enemies or something?" She added.

KZ placed her hands on her hips, "Yeah, what's your deal?" KZ asks.

Drago kept his eyes on Jared, "Master Ripto has banished us from his presence since of our failures, and he has gotten in contact with a new threat." Drago said.

Jared nods, "A threat that could threaten us both."

Drago nods, "Exactly."

Hunter joined in while standing next to Jared, "Okay I'll ask, what is this new threat?"

Geena and Drago finally shared a glance, "The seven deadly sins." Geena spoke.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

Ripto was in his throne room with Delilah. Delilah was standing in front of Ripto's throne chair.

"Where are the sins?" Ripto spoke.

Delilah holds her finger at him, "Patients my lord." She said with a smirk on her face.

Ripto huffed with annoyance, "I've been waiting far to long. If this is a hoax than I will end you for your lie." He declared.

Delilah turns to Ripto with her gold eyes, "Why would lie to you sir?"

After she said that, there was a mini earthquake. Which there was some rumble falling from the ceiling, Ripto stands and marches over to Delilah with a glare on his face. Delilah saw Ripto grab her by the neck, he clearly was not enjoying himself. Delilah turned her eyes toward the door and motioned for the leader of the lizard army to look over. He turns to seven creatures standing there. A peacock, a snake,  
a snail, a lion, a toad, a goat, and a pig.

"What is this?" Ripto spoke.

Delilah was released from Ripto's grasp, "Meet the seven deadly sins."

 **-JURASSICSQAUD-**

In the park the rangers stood in shock with Geena's response to their new enemy. Jenny turned to Hunter with a worry expression, he pulls her in for a hug. Omar and Artie exchanged a worry look. Jared glanced at KZ and then turned back to Drago. KZ's eyes met Jared's then saw Gwen looked at her for a split second. Drago and Geena glanced behind them, it is obvious they are on the hunt. If they were found likely they'd be killed.

Omar nods, "So what do we do?" He asks.

"We?" Drago spoke.

"Yes, 'we'." Artie said.

Geena shakes her head, "Sorry, Blackie. You are on your own." She said.

"Then why even tell us about them?" KZ asks.

Drago's eyes still on Jared, "I thought giving a warning would do you justice and maybe if you are able to defeat them, then you are worth my battle." Drago said.

Jared gives him a faint glare, "And what are you two going to do while we handle the sins?"

Drago smirks, "None of your business, Red."

Just like that the two vanished. The seven exchanged looks and stared at each other.

"So its going to get serious from this point on." Jenny said.

Gwen shrugs, "I am still reconsidering this whole thing." She said.

Artie turns to Gwen, "You'll be fine. We all will be." He said.

Jared turns to his team, "Let's return to the Batcave, maybe Zara has figured out the error with unlocking the zords."

They all nod.

As they start running they hear Gwen say, "And why is it called the Batcave?"

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

"The seven deadly sins?" Tia, Adam, and Zara all said.

The seven rangers nods.

Tia then thought about it, "It kinda of makes sense. There are seven of you."

Adam turns to her, "Think this is a trial of some sort?" He asks.

Zara turns from the computer, "I mean maybe that explains the issue with the zords. Maybe the rangers all need to unlock a new power from defeating the sins."

"Defeating sins, yeah that doesn't sound crazy." Hunter said.

KZ nudges him, "Hush."

Zara walks over, "My team had to take trials. Remember, Tia."

Tia nods, "Yes. Myself and the other Element Rangers, minus Zara, all went on our quest." She said.

"Why not Zara?" Jenny asks.

Zara turns, "My powers were created by evil." She said.

Artie looks at Zara, "You were an evil ranger?"

Zara nods, "Yeah. I know what you went through." Zara said.

Artie forms a faint smile after hearing that.

Zara then added, "And the Beast Rangers in Norland had their upgrades when they awaken their beast spirits. Which this happened when a loved one was hurt, and I so happened to be one of those loved ones." Zara said.

Omar looks confused, "Wait you know the Beast Rangers in Norland?" He asks.

Zara shrugs, "Yeah I am currently seeing a former Beast Ranger. He was the White Falcon Ranger, his name is Nathaniel Winchester." Zara said.

Jared then joined in, "So you think if we defeat the sins we'll gain our upgrade?" He asks.

Zara nods, "That's my guess. I've been around other rangers before, and seen their powers grow stronger so this poses as a challenge." Zara said.

Adam nods.

Zara turns to Adam, "Sorry if I overstepped anything."

He shakes his head, "No. It's fine." Adam said.

Gwen looks at them, "So how do we know when they'll strike and which ones we are suppose to fight?" Gwen asks.

Tia turns to Gwen, "I guess when the time comes you'll know." Tia said.

Adam looks at the watch, "Okay, how about you all get out of here. I know you have school work to finish." Adam said.

Like that the rangers began collecting their things, which even included Gwen getting her morpher. The seven teens were leaving up the stairs to leave the adults alone in the cave to figure out this whole new situation.

"Looks like its getting more dangerous." Adam said.

Tia nods, "And are you worried?"

Adam nods, "Of course."

Zara looks at them, "Don't worry. They can handle it."

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

Jenny, Omar, Artie, Jared, KZ, Hunter, and Gwen walking down the sidewalk in the direction of the Scott home which was also across the street from Gwen's place. The seven stopped at the corner of the sidewalk near both homes.

"Guys, keep your guard up from this point on. Its going to be serious." Jared said.

Everyone nods.

Omar turns to Gwen, "Remember to keep this a secret."

Gwen turns to him, "What do I say to my brothers when they question where I am going?"

"Tell them karate practice. We tell that to our parents." Jenny said.

Gwen nods, "Okay."

They all started to depart but KZ stopped Gwen for a second.

"Look, Gwen-." KZ started, "I'm sorry for being jealous."

"Why are you jealous?" Gwen asks.

KZ rubs the back of her neck, "I got this feeling you were trying to take Jared from me. And I shouldn't be mean to you, I don't even know you." KZ said.

Gwen forms a small smile, "Thanks, KZ. That means a lot. Maybe we can become friends." She said.

KZ nods, "Okay, we'll see you at school." KZ said.

Gwen nods.

Jared and Artie entered their home, Jenny and Omar continued walking down the street in the west direction, Hunter was going to direction they walked from to go to his home, KZ was going east in the direction of her home, and lastly Gwen crossed the street to her home. Outside was her uncle working on his car, he was rubbing the oil off his face and turns his attention to the girl with a smile on his face. Gwen saw him notice her and stopped before walking to the door.

"So, you made some friends?" He asks.

Gwen nods, "Yeah Uncle Pete."

Pete smiles, "Well I am glad. Your aunt and I were worried about you adjusting." He said.

Gwen nods with a faint smile, "Well I am fine. These guys- they seem cool." She said.

Pete nods, "Good."

Gwen starts to walk again but stopped, "By the way, I have joined a karate class with them."

Pete turns, "Sounds like fun. Maybe you can put those brothers of your in place." Pete said while chuckling.

Gwen nods and heads to the door, she opens the door. She turns her head to look at the Scott home, she forms a smile before entering the house.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

Ripto smiles, "Wonderful. They are the sins."

Delilah nods, "Yes sir."

Ripto stares at the sins, "And you will destroy the rangers?"

The lion seemed to be the leader and stood forward, "Of course sir."

"And your name is?" Ripto asks.

"Wrath," The lion said.

"Pride," The peacock said.

"Envy," The snake said.

"Sloth," The snail said.

"Greed," The toad said.

"Gluttony," The pig said.

"Lust," The goat said.

Ripto grins, "Wonderful, simply wonderful." Ripto said.

Delilah turns to him, "So what is your first order for the sins, sir?" She asks.

Ripto grins, "Destroy the Power Rangers, for good."

 **(A/N: This wasn't a very long chapter and no action but that's how I wanted it. Originally I was going to fully introduce the sins against the rangers but thought not to go that way. Instead having them warned by their own enemy was something interesting. As you can tell I made KZ become a little more friendly toward Gwen at the end there, do you honestly think that KZ is going to be friends with Gwen when you thought Gwen was flirting with Jared? Its what you think that might make me change my mind on how the story is originally going to go. Also, more will be explained about Delilah and the sins as this Sins Arc go on. Now I know that I have chapters already written out saying the next one is about the sin Lust, if I end up having to make it two parts please don't get angry at me. I want to try to keep it as neat as possible and I'd like to avoid having to shove all the information at once. Please enjoy and be patient for the next chapter -ICrzy)**

 **Here are the titles for the next upcoming chapters:**

 **Chapter 33: Gluttony**

 **Chapter 34: Greed**

 **Chapter 35: Sloth**

 **Chapter 36: Envy**

 **Chapter 37: Pride**

 _NEXT TIME: Uncontrollable desires, fame, and fortune are all well and good but at what price? Which ranger will fight against the sins first?  
_

 _In the next chapter: Lust_

 _Released On: ASAP_


	32. EP 32: Lust

**I do not own Power rangers! I only own the content! The characters were all created by decode9, Batmarcus, Ranger Red 2.0, Thewhatzupwriter26, and myself! Thank you for the support and hope you all enjoy!**

 **SUMMARY: Throughout time our world has been inflicted by dangerous foes from different locations and from different times. Rangers from different places of the worlds and even across the galaxy. The ranger community is large and being apart of it is a big responsibility. This new generation of rangers must face off against a new threat and hope their new powers can protect the world.**

 _Rangers:_  
 _Red: Jared Scott_  
 _Blue: Omar Ellis_  
 _Yellow: Jennifer/Jenny Callahan_  
 _Green: Hunter Jacobson_  
 _Pink: Katherine/KZ Walker_  
 _Black: Arthur/Artie Carter-Scott  
White: Gwen Anderson  
_

 **-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

At Clover Hill High, KZ entered in with a tired expression. Her mom had been up all night getting sick, KZ had no idea it got that bad when someone is expecting a baby. KZ dragged herself to her locker and opened it. She glanced over down the hall and noticed her boyfriend. He was grabbing his own books, and then glanced up at her direction. She waved with a smile and he did the same. However, KZ's smile faded when Gwen practically jumped over since she did share a locker next to him. KZ knew she was going to try to be Gwen's friend but it was hard since Gwen was so bubbly and flirty towards her boyfriend. She wanted to say something to the two of them but didn't want to seem jealous, even if she was.

Jenny walks over, "You look exhausted."

KZ yawns, "Yeah mom was up all night."

"So when is the baby due?" Jenny asks.

"November 14th." KZ said.

Jenny smiles, "And on that date you'll become a big sister to a brother or a sister." She said.

KZ shuts her locker, "Yeah."

Jenny's eyes shifted to Jared and Gwen, "Don't fret about them. Seriously, I went over for dinner and all Jared ever talks about is you and his books." Jenny said.

KZ forms a small smile, "He talks about me?"

Jenny nods, "Of course," Jenny began to walk in the direction of Hunter, "We better get going to class."

KZ nods. Jenny walks down the hallway in the direction of her own boyfriend, whereas KZ leaned against her locker looking at her boyfriend and Gwen. Jared shut Gwen's locker and she was giggling, the two were heading in the direction of their classroom. KZ exhaled a deep breathe and started walking, she was shaking her head.

"I wish Jared would flirt with me and give me attention like the way Gwen gives him attention." KZ sighs.

KZ then enters class. A small little pink cloud appears behind KZ, KZ closes the classroom door and the cloud turns into a goat. This goat stood on its back legs and looked rather evil, a smirk on its face made everything just creepy.

"Well, well Pinkie. Be careful what you wish for." The goat said and then turned back into the pink cloud.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

In English class, Mr Nelson gave them a free period to work on their own essay over their latest book they had finished up. Jared was reading over Omar's and pointing out mistakes for his friend, Hunter was starting to work on his essay draft, Jenny was checking over KZ's and KZ was checking over Jenny's, and Omar was helping Gwen out.

Jared hands Omar his essay, "Here you go," Jared leans his hand on his head.

Omar saw all of the red checks on his paper, "You are as bad as our teacher. Seriously, did I do anything right?"

Jared nods, "You did the header right."

Omar sighs, "I hate you sometimes."

Jared chuckles.

Gwen then snatches her paper from Omar, "You know can you check mine. I don't trust Omar now." Gwen said.

Omar pouts, "Hey!"

Jared snickers, "She has spoken."

Gwen looks at Omar, "No offense Omar, but Jared knows more about this than you."

Omar crosses his arms on his chest, "How rude."

Jared took Gwen's paper and began grading it much like how he was doing it with Omar's paper. KZ glanced up from Jenny's paper in the direction to Gwen, Omar, and Jared. KZ frowns seeing how much closer they were compared to how close she was with Jared. Jenny nudged KZ to snap her out of her self doubt. Jenny was handing KZ back her paper.

"You did well," Jenny said, "And they are just friends, remember."

KZ nods, "Yeah."

Jenny takes her paper back from KZ, "Besides I heard from a random birdie that Artie has a crush on her."

KZ seemed a bit relieved, "Really?"

Jenny nods.

From the other side of the classroom they hear, "Come on Jared, grade mine too!"

Jenny and KZ turn over to see Jared by his desk and Hunter basically hovering over top of him with his own paper, Omar snickering at that, and Gwen getting mad for Hunter getting involved while Jared was grading her paper. Hunter didn't seem to care though. Jenny forms a small smile and shakes her head as she turns back to her paper, whereas KZ wonders how she and Jared even began a couple. They are really different when she thought about it.

Then the bell rang, "You can have someone else grade it." Was what Jared said as he gathered his things.

Hunter pouts, "No far."

Jared heads by the door but waits for KZ, "Ready for our next class?" He asks his girlfriend.

KZ nods, "Yeah." She smiles as she heads over to him.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

KZ noticed how much closer Jared had been to her lately, it was weird. Their relationship had some space but today, Jared walked her to every class and even held her hand. The two didn't want to seem to attached at school, but for some odd reason Jared was being clingy. It didn't make KZ feel uncomfortable, because he was being flirty towards her instead of being near Gwen.

As the teens were heading to lunch Jenny was the first to notice something was up. Jared was not a big fan of PDA, but today her cousin kissed KZ on the lips at their lunch table and even had his arm wrapped around her back. Hunter didn't seem to notice and the same with Gwen and Artie, but Omar was slowly catching on like Jenny.

"So who is excited for Spring Break?" Jenny did the ice breaker.

Gwen pokes her fork at her salad, "It starts tomorrow right?"

Hunter nods, "Yeah and we'll be going up Reefside for the trial."

Gwen still was kind of out of the loop still, "Trial?"

Artie frowns realizing how much Gwen didn't know, "Corey's trial. Um- he is a Red Ranger in Reefside, and well he was kidnapped by his biological mother and her husband one Friday afternoon. His teammates and mentors were looking looking for him, heck even Jared and I went up there. Jared and I did find Corey and his half brother Levi, the two of them were surrounded by the psychopath adults. I took down Corey's mother and Jared took down Levi's dad." Artie said.

Gwen took a bit of her food, "Jeez you two are heroes out of your suits. I'm impressed."

Jared nods, "Yeah it's no big deal."

KZ turns to her boyfriend, "No big deal? You saved our friend's life."

Artie nods, "Heck we were even interviewed on the news and were heroes in the school." He said.

Gwen eyes Artie, "I see, so not only did you and your brother save Corey and his brother but you saved my life just recently. I feel so honored." Gwen says.

KZ notices the flirting going on between Gwen and Artie, it was more serious than the playful flirting Gwen would do with Jared and he would return the favor by just being nice. KZ realized she may had been overreacting slightly and was being jealous when she didn't need to be. KZ felt Jared hold her hand, she glanced up at him and saw he gave her a small smile.

KZ nudges Jared, "You don't have to hold my hand."

Jared seemed puzzled, "Is it bothering you?" Jared asks.

KZ then shrugs her shoulder, "Uh- no."

Jenny glanced from Jared and KZ over to the others, the others were engaging among each other. Then what sent things off was the bell dismissing them to their next class, Jared gets up and motions for KZ to follow but she mentioned she had to use the bathroom and asked him to go ahead. He nods and heads off with Omar. KZ turns to Jenny, the two girls share a worry expression.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

The Yellow and Pink Ranger stood in the girls restroom. Completely alone, and they even locked the door in case.

"I think something is up," KZ said, "Jared hates too much contact."

Jenny nods, "I was wondering the same thing."

KZ leans back on the sink, "It doesn't make any sense. He was fine this morning, and then he innocently walked me to class- now a kiss in front of everyone and holding hands. We don't do that too often." KZ said.

Jenny frowns, "This is strange."

KZ thought about something, "What if- no that's stupid."

Jenny turns to her, "What?"

KZ rubs the back of her neck, "This morning I said that I wished Jared paid more attention to me like how Gwen is always giving Jared attention. But that can't happen, right?" KZ asks.

Jenny shrugs, "Crazier things have happened."

KZ shakes her head, "But- I didn't want that."

Jenny nods, "I know. We should talk to Miss Moore."

KZ nods.

The two girls unlock the door and exit. No one was around. The two girls ran into the hall quickly, darting down the halls to avoid getting caught. When they got to Miss Moore's classroom, it was only her. She had a free period. The girls opened the door and Miss Moore looked up to give them a puzzled expression on her face. KZ and Jenny shut the door behind them.

"Girls, don't you have class right now?" Miss Moore asks.

KZ huffs a deep breathe, "This is important, Miss Moore."

Miss Moore stands, "What's going on? She sensed the worry.

KZ shakes her head, "I think I may have made a wish that changed Jared."

Miss Moore was taken back by that, "Huh?"

Jenny steps in, "Apparently KZ was jealous over Gwen flirting with Jared and wished that Jared would spend more time with her and now he won't stop his lust for her." Jenny said.

Finally the gears worked in Miss Moore's head, "Lust."

The two girls nods.

Miss Moore pulls out her morpher, "Now it makes sense why it has been going crazy today. I called Zara and she said no monster had shown up on the monitor, what if what is causing this isn't something our systems are use to." Miss Moore said.

"What could it be?" KZ asks.

Miss Moore sighs, "Lust," Her voice got serious, "One of the seven deadly sins."

KZ tensed, "The sins has a spell on Jared?"

Jenny glanced from KZ to Miss Moore, "Why? Why Jared?"

Miss Moore shakes her head, "That isn't something I can answer. I suggest you two head out right now to find this sin, I'll get the others out of class and also contact Zara to call you." Miss Moore said.

KZ then turns to Miss Moore again, "What about Jared?"

Miss Moore sighs as she walks toward the door, "If he is truly under some kind of spell chances are he'll still follow you all. He might be nice now, but Jared might turn because of this spell. Which is why you all need a head start." Miss Moore said.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

"I cannot believe KZ made a wish and now Jared is under a spell." Hunter said.

The gang, minus Jared, were running in their ranger suits through the woods which is where Zara told them the energy readings were coming from.

"And you were jealous over me, I kind of feel honored." Gwen humored.

KZ rolls her eyes underneath her helmet, "Don't get full of yourself."

Gwen snickers, "Too late."

Artie then points, "Guys look!"

Standing in the middle of the woods was this goat creature. It stood tall like the teenagers in front of it, it was also quite buff and was holding its own weapon.

"Who are you?" KZ demanded.

The goat grins, "My name is Lust and it looks like Pinkie has made a mess."

Omar glanced at KZ, "Lust?"

"Like the deadly sin?" Jenny spoke.

Lust nods, "Of course. Who did you think I could be. Now things are going to be quite interesting from this point on." Lust said.

Gwen glares, "And why is that?"

"Because Pinkie isn't fighting me, she's handling her boy toy." Lust said.

"Wait- what?" KZ spoke.

Stepping out in front of Lust was Jared in his ranger suit. The rangers were shocked by this, Jared held his sword pointing it at the others.

"Jared," Artie said quietly.

"What did you do to him!" KZ shouts.

Lust chuckles, "Its not what I did to him, you did it. You activated my spell and now he will be your end or you will kill him. Either way, someone is dying." Lust grins.

Jared said nothing now. This spell had a different affect on him now, and this was concerning.

"KZ," Artie started, "You need to handle this situation."

KZ looks worried, "But- I don't know what to do."

Omar placed a hand on her shoulder, "You got this."

Just out of nowhere, Jared launches toward them. Quickly stopping their leader's blade was his brother, Jared and Artie were pushing their blades hard. Trying to knock down the other dueler but nothing was changing in their situation. Artie grunts as his force was not strong enough, Jared was pushing on his brother which cause Artie's feet to slide slightly.

"Wake up, Jared!" Artie screams.

Then from behind an arrow hit Jared on his back. The Black Ranger saw the White Ranger holding her cross bow at the direction of their leader. Jared turns around and goes to attack her, but Artie grabbed his brother and tackled him to the ground. KZ turns to Lust, who was standing there laughing, holding a staff of some sort. It was not like KZ's staff, no it was glowing. This staff controlled Jared, it had magic.

"Damn it!" Artie shouts.

Jared kicks Artie in the head and stands, Omar points his spear at his friend. The two stand in a pause for a moment before the two childhood friends charge at each other. While Omar was keeping Jared busy for the most part, Hunter came from behind and went to slash at the leader with his daggers. Jared turns around while blocking Hunter's daggers with his own blade. Hunter grabbed a hold of Jared's arm and flipped him in the air.

"Nice one," Omar said.

KZ watched as Lust was completely glued to the fight among team so she silently gained Gwen's attention as well as Jenny's. The other two girls came over. KZ pointed out Lust's magical staff and nodded at the girls, who also nodded back at KZ. Gwen climbed up in a tree and pointed her cross bow at the direction of Lust, Jenny rolled over and got in front of the tree trunk Gwen climbed up. KZ however was armless, she was going to run for it. At the same time, Jenny and Gwen fired at Lust. Lust looked at the direction of the two girls, and went to wave the staff until KZ tackled Lust down.

"Gaah!" Lust shouts.

KZ was being kicked on the helmet and on her stomach, but the Pink Ranger kept a good hold on the staff. Gwen jumped down and ran over as well as Jenny, the two girls grabbed the arms of Lust while KZ managed to struggle her freedom. KZ grabbed a hold of the staff and noticed by the expression on the goat's face that she was doing the right thing. KZ snapped the staff in half on her leg, when that happened a huge cloud of pink smoke gathered around until it cleared. Jared powered down, Hunter and Omar were standing in front when they saw his eyes roll back and collapse onto the ground.

Lust began to cough, "Seems like you beat me, Pinkie. But I- I warn you all. It won't get easier." Lust said and then vanished into pink dust.

KZ looks at the once staff now turned tree branch, "I did it."

"Jared-!" Artie yells.

KZ snaps out of it and turns to her unconscious boyfriend, "Jared."

KZ runs over as well as the others. Omar and Artie carried him with one arm on one of their shoulders, Hunter was helping with support, Jenny and Gwen took in a relief sigh, and KZ couldn't keep her eyes off of him.

Artie's eyes met KZ, "Let's get him to the Batcave."

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

At the Batcave's medical bay, Jared woke up. Jared groaned and slowly sat up, looking around in utter confusion. He looked and saw the team all happy to see him and whatever worry they had just vanished.

"How are you doing, Jar?" Omar asks.

Jared rubs the back of his neck, "Sore. What happened?"

Hunter crosses his arms on his chest, "What do you remember?" Hunter asks.

Jared shrugs, "Being at school then everything was a blur." Jared said.

Jenny and Gwen exchanged looks, "Jared, you were under a spell by one of the deadly sins." Jenny said.

"I was- what!" Jared was shocked.

Gwen nods, "It was from Lust the goat." She said.

Jared looked panicked, "How did- what happened?" He asks.

Artie still had a stir look, "KZ saved the day." Artie said.

Jared turns to his girlfriend with a smile, "Oh wow. Thanks, KZ."

KZ had a frown, "Uh- don't mention it."

Jared was confused why she was sadden but then heard, "We'll give you a minute." It was from Artie.

Just like that everyone cleared out of the room. There was moments that past in silence before either of them spoke. KZ kept her glance at the floor and Jared just stared at her with a confused expression. Finally KZ met Jared's confused expression, she saw his worry and it only made what she was feeling and what she was planning even harder for her.

"What's wrong?" Jared asks.

Tears forming in her eyes, "I'm sorry, Jared." She said.

"What are you talking about?" Jared asks.

KZ looks down, "My dumb wish- if I didn't say a thing none of this would have happened." KZ said.

Jared seemed worried, "KZ?"

KZ looks back up, "I was jealous- every jealous and I had wished for you to spend more time with me like how Gwen is attached to you."

"But- we're only friends." Jared said.

That didn't stop the tears, "I- I was jealous, Jared. And because of that it unlocked a spell that Lust had set up, you were under it and was fighting against us. I caused this mess." KZ said.

Jared forced himself to sit up all the way, "It's not your fault."

KZ shakes her head violently, "It is! It is!"

Jared forced himself to stand up, "KZ, I'm not mad."

KZ looks at him, "But I am mad at myself. I let my stupid jealously get to me. I felt like I couldn't trust Gwen or- or trust you." KZ said.

Jared looks at her confused like, "You can trust me, KZ." He said.

KZ shakes her head, "But I can't trust myself." She said full of saddest.

Jared seemed to get what was going on, "What are you saying?" He asks.

KZ let out a deep breathe, "I am saying we should break up." She said.

Little did the two know that outside the room Artie, Gwen, Omar, Hunter, and Jenny were listening in on their fight. Omar and Hunter exchanged shocked looks, Jenny frowns, Gwen seemed sadden by this because she was now a good friend with Jared, and lastly it seemed like Artie wasn't even upset instead more relieved after the day they had. The rangers took a few steps back and then saw the door open, KZ was running out crying. Inside the room was a stunned Jared.

 **(A/N: Sorry for not updating in such a long time. I originally was going to have a small break like how TV series do with their shows and return back like nothing but work and school got me caught off guard, as well as starting my new ranger series made me loose my focus here. I apologize for that, that is my fault. Anyways, I decided to work my entire day off and school day *I had class at 9am and got out at 11am* to work on this chapter. I was unsure how I was going to do the first sin and I am not sure if I am going to keep the idea of someone being put under a spell or just leaving that as Lust's power. Anyways, next chapter won't take an entire month until it's added. Thanks for the support. -ICrzy)**

 **Here are the titles for the next upcoming chapters:**

 **Chapter 34: Greed**

 **Chapter 35: Sloth**

 **Chapter 36: Envy**

 **Chapter 37: Pride**

 **Chapter 38: Wrath**

 _NEXT TIME: Being self absorbed and selfish is just plain wrong, mostly when you have friends at your side._

 _In the next chapter: Gluttony_

 _Released On: ASAP_


	33. EP 33: Gluttony

**I do not own Power . ?docid=47107230s! I only own the content! The characters were all created by decode9, Batmarcus, Ranger Red 2.0, Thewhatzupwriter26, and myself! Thank you for the support and hope you all enjoy!**

 **SUMMARY: Throughout time our world has been inflicted by dangerous foes from different locations and from different times. Rangers from different places of the worlds and even across the galaxy. The ranger community is large and being apart of it is a big responsibility. This new generation of rangers must face off against a new threat and hope their new powers can protect the world.**

 _Rangers:_  
 _Red: Jared Scott_  
 _Blue: Omar Ellis_  
 _Yellow: Jennifer/Jenny Callahan_  
 _Green: Hunter Jacobson_  
 _Pink: Katherine/KZ Walker_  
 _Black: Arthur/Artie Carter-Scott  
White: Gwen Anderson  
_

 **-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Things were tensed, like really tensed between KZ and Jared. The two haven't talked since she broke up with him, and that was two days ago. Still on Spring Break, the teens had returned from Reefside. Their duties as rangers and also friends were done after the trial regarding the sentence of Corey's and Levi's psycho family. The rangers decided to reclaim some normality and go to Groove Smooth to just hang out like always.

Sitting at their usual booth was the seven of them. On one side was KZ, Jenny, and Hunter and on the other side was Jared, Gwen, and Omar. KZ and Jared didn't make any eye contact, instead they pretended they were okay even though the others knew otherwise. But no one wanted to say anything, after the waitress took their order and left Gwen had to first say.

"So this place is cool." Gwen said.

Jenny nods, "Yeah we come here a lot."

Gwen nods, "I can tell."

Then there was some more silence among them. No one knew what to say.

Finally Hunter had enough of it, "Okay. I know this is going to sound rude, but yeah it sucks that KZ decided to break up with Jared. All I'm asking if it doesn't affect the team?" Hunter spoke.

After Hunter said that, the two recently single teens made eye contact. KZ looks at him and forms a faint smile, whereas Jared just looks away.

Hunter sighs, "Say something."

Jared turns to Hunter, "Our recent change in status isn't going to affect the team. Right?"

KZ nods, "Yeah." KZ kept her eyes on Jared.

Gwen then adds, "So that fight though. How can we know when the next sin attacks?"

Omar shrugs his shoulders, "I guess we'll find out when we find out." He said.

Jared nods, "Since Lust is taken care of that leaves six more."

Hunter nods, "Wrath, Envy, Sloth, Pride, Greed, and Gluttony." Hunter said.

Jenny frowns, "We don't even know what to expect or what they look like. This is going to be hard."

KZ nods, "Yeah, and the first contact with the sin was strange too." KZ kept her gaze away from Jared.

Gwen turns to Jared, "So what is our plan of action?"

Jared sighs, "It's hard to plan against an enemy you know nothing about."

 **-JURASSICESQUAD-**

In the Batcave Adam and Tia stood behind Zara's computer chair. Zara was typing on her keyboard to reveal something new regarding the rangers' zords.

"So," Zara started, "After the situation with the first encounter with the deadly sins something happened regarding the zord program." Zara said.

Adam leaned on her chair, "What do you mean something happened?"

Zara pressed enter and revealed a screen, "Here and look for yourself."

Tia leans forward to the screen, "What is it?"

Zara pushed her glasses up, "I haven't quite figured it out. From my theory I am assuming after KZ defeated Lust something is coming through the zord codes." Zara said.

Adam points at the strange writing being revealed on the screen in a credit style text, "What are these words? They aren't English are they?" Adam asks.

Zara shakes her head, "They aren't English. The wording looks Spanish maybe even older than that." Zara said.

Tia reaches for her cellphone, "Maybe we can have someone figure this text out for us." Tia said.

Adam turns to Tia, "What are you doing?"

Tia took a picture of the text and pulled up a message for her cell. On her cell not only did she send the image but a small text message to this person.

"So," Zara started, "Who did you text?"

Tia looks at the two, "My man. He may be across the globe but he never misses a text message from me, mostly when it regards ranger business." Tia said.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

At Grove Smooth, the teens were split up. Jared and Omar were playing pool, KZ was sitting with Gwen by the bar table, and Hunter was with Jenny at their booth. Jenny could sense something was wrong with Hunter, she reached over and held onto his hand. This gained his attention. He looked up at her.

"Jen," Hunter started, "You okay?"

Jenny nods, "Yeah- I am just worried about you."

Hunter sighs, "Am I making it obvious?" He asks.

Jenny nods her head, "Yes. What's wrong?" She asks.

Hunter glanced over at their leader then his eyes met their leader's ex girlfriend, "I'm worried about them- this team- us." He said.

Jenny frowns, "You don't need to be worried about us." She said.

Hunter turns back to her, "How can't I? I mean- KZ just broke up with Jared and then we went to Reefside for a while, none of us had talked about it." Hunter said.

Jenny sighs, "Then talk."

Hunter looks at his girlfriend, "I'm just worried about our relationship."

Jenny frowns, "Why? Nothing is going wrong." She said.

"But what if it is and we aren't aware? What if I am messing it up? What if I am turning back to my lone wolf game?" Hunter asks.

Jenny leans across the booth to kiss him, "Everything is fine. Besides, you are far away from that jerk." She said.

Hunter forms a smirk, "Thanks, mouse." He said.

Jenny sits, "Welcome, wolf." She smiles.

From across the room Hunter and Jenny hear a loud crash. They look up as well as the others in the building. Standing Brad and Dave, two bullies who had given Hunter and Jared a hard time since grade school. The two had knocked down a skinny geeky kid and when the two jerks did that, the kid knocked against a waitress and dropped some dirty glasses.

"Look," Dave started, "It's Captain Klutz!"

Brad was laughing along Dave, "Didn't your mommy teach you how to walk?"

The two were laughing and there was a faint snickering among the costumers in the building. Jared started to head over but Omar stopped him, Omar knew what Jared would do and mostly since Jared hasn't really dealt with his emotions regarding how he was dump by KZ. So instead, Hunter walked over.

"Think you two should go," Hunter said.

Dave turns, "Oh yeah?"

Brad crosses his arms on his chest, "Who is going to stop us?" He asks.

Hunter glares, "Me."

Brad laughs, "Oh you? Mister nobody is going to stand up to us?"

Dave was laughing, "What are you going to do? Get your daddy- oh wait, he left you."

Hunter held his glare and took another step forward, "I think you two should shut your mouth."

Dave steps forward in Hunter's face, "Or what?"

At that moment Gwen stepped in, "Or I'll kick your ass." Gwen said.

Brad was laughing more, "What? Can't fight your own battle but you have a girl fight it for you?" Brad asks.

Hunter glares, "I can handle myself."

Gwen then chuckles, "And I like to see what happens when you or your partner decides to throw a punch?"

Brad nudges Dave, "Come on man," The bullies began to turn away, "They're not worth our time."

After Dave and Brad left the building, Hunter turns to the guy on the ground. He was shaking and terrified. Hunter knelt down to help the guy up and then he noticed the guy slightly shake.

"No- I'm fine." The guy said.

Hunter frowns, "I'm not going to hurt you."

The guy shakes off Hunter, "I'm fine. I don't need help, mostly from you."

The moment Hunter heard that, he backed up. Gwen noticed the flinch in Hunter. She turned to the guy with her hands on her hips as she gives him a glare.

"What the hell, kid? Hunter stood up for you, the least you owe him is a thank you." She said.

The guy looks at her, "What?"

Gwen goes to say something but Hunter stops her, "It's fine. I just want to you know, I'm not that guy anymore." Hunter said and walked off.

Gwen watched as Hunter returned to his booth with Jenny. Jenny reaches over to hold his hand, she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. Gwen turns back to the guy, he was now standing up with a slight limp. The guy forced himself to lean against the pool tables and then his eyes met Gwen's, then glanced over to Hunter.

The guy was about to leave when he heard, "Whatever you thought of Hunter. Whatever kind of guy he was, he isn't now." Gwen said.

The guy turned to her, "You don't know the real Hunter Jacobson."

Gwen rolls her eyes, "I know the real Hunter Jacobson, you don't."

Gwen then stormed off to her group of friends. The guy stared at Gwen and then turned his gaze to Hunter. The guy he knew was a bully, a jerk, but here the guy sees a sensitive teenage guy who has a girlfriend and has friends. The guy limped out of the building and then started to walk down an ally when he stopped to see something he wasn't certain to see.

"What- What the?" The guy spoke.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

The rangers were leaving the Groove Smooth. KZ and Jenny stood by each other, Hunter was holding Jenny's hand, Gwen stood next to Artie, and Omar and Jared were silently talking through ASL.

"Hey," KZ started, "Can you two stop that for once?"

After KZ said that, Jared turned to her giving her a look. KZ then quickly turned away, she brushed her hair behind her ear without looking away. Artie and Gwen glanced at each other, then they shakes their head.

"So uh," Artie started, "Who was the guy? The one being bullied?"

Gwen crosses her arms on her chest, "He was a major jerk after Hunter offered help."

Hunter sighs, "His name is Pete. He isn't popular or anything like that, which is obvious. I use to give him a hard time back in junior high." Hunter said.

Jenny frowns, "Hunter,"

Hunter turns to his girlfriend, "I'm not that guy anymore. I'm not that guy."

Hunter turns to Jared, "You're right. You're not. You're better than that guy." Jared said.

Hunter smirks, "Whatever."

Just then their morphers began beeping out of control. The rangers looked around and then there was a loud crash, a dust cloud came by and the rangers covered their faces to protect themselves. When the dust cleared the rangers spot a large pig standing on what was left of a SUV.

"What the hell-?" Omar spoke.

Jared reached for his morpher, "Guys?"

"Ready!" They all yelled.

"Power Rangers! Jurassic Squad!" The team yell.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

The rangers ran past the damage, they stood in front of the smashed SUV.

"Who are you?" Jared asks.

The monster standing on the SUV was a large over-grown pig. The pig stood on the back legs. The pig was wielding a battle axe, he was wearing a black leather jacket with black pants. The pig jumped down on the ground which created cracks on the ground where the feet of the pig stands.

"I am Gluttony," The pig spoke, "And you are dead."

Artie grins, "Yeah right."

Gluttony grins, "Oh you'll see." Gluttony said.

Gluttony runs toward the rangers. Artie and Gwen went to slash at Gluttony with their blades but Gluttony slashes his battle axe at them, which sent them flying back. Gwen and Artie collided against a building. Then Jared and Omar went in next with Jenny following right behind them. Jenny opened fired her blaster at Gluttony, Jared and Omar went in right behind the blast. Jared with his saber and Omar with his spear, charging at him at the same time. But then as the rangers attacked Gluttony, they were sent back just as hard as Gwen and Artie.

"Damn it," Hunter muttered.

KZ turned to Hunter, "We've got to do something!"

Hunter swears under his breathe. KZ and Hunter charge in together. Gluttony smacks KZ back and then back hands Hunter back, the two rangers were laying on the ground next to the others. Jared stumbled up and then fell down on his knees, Hunter was forcing himself up and then noticed something.

"Jared," Hunter started, "You see that?"

Jared turns his head in the direction Hunter was motioning to, "What is that?" He spoke.

Jared and Hunter forced themselves up, nearly stumbling down. As they had stood up, the others started to move as well. Jared and Hunter were staring in the direction of the ally right next to Groove Smooth, there was something there or more likely someone. Jared saw the axe of Gluttony getting toward him and Hunter, so he tackled Hunter down to avoid the hit.

The two hit the ground hard, "Damn!" Hunter yelled.

Jared looked up at Gluttony, "So this is what the sins are like."

Hunter chuckles, "A real pain in my ass." He said.

Jared started to sit up, "Obviously."

At this point, the others besides Jared and Hunter had returned to fight. The Green and Red Ranger were more curious about the ally and who was injured. As the two limped over they spotted an unconscious Pete on the ground. Hunter knelt down and started to shake the boy to help him regain consciousness.

"Hey," Hunter said then slapped his face, "Kid!"

Pete woke up, "Aaah!" He yells.

Then he looked around and noticed the Power Rangers in front of him.

"You okay?" Jared asks.

Pete nods, "Ye- Yeah."

Hunter nods, "Get to safety while we handle the monster."

Jared and Hunter went to go back to the fight when they heard, "Wait-!"

They turned around to see Pete standing up now and was holding his hand at his side. He limped over to the two rangers and made faces each step he took.

"That- monster- thing, he showed up because of me." Pete said.

Jared looked at Hunter then to Pete, "Huh?"

Pete frowned, "It said- he said that I awakened a spell. A spell for being selfish and a jerk, I didn't understand how but then I thought about my behavior toward this kid who helped me. I was a real jerk and well- I shouldn't have acted that way." Pete said.

Hunter shakes his head, "Look it's not your fault."

Pete looks at the Green Ranger, "But?"

Hunter placed a hand on Pete's shoulder, "It's not your fault."

Hunter then grabbed his daggers and quickly turned to the battlefield. He sprinted in like lightning, completely avoiding the rumble and chaos. Hunter leaped in the air and slashed his daggers at the battle axe. Gluttony pushed Hunter back, but Hunter did not fall to the ground, instead he landed on his feet. The teenager rose up, and then strike his daggers at Gluttony again.

"Whoa," Gwen said on the sideline.

Omar glanced at Artie, "He's amazing."

Jenny smiles underneath her helmet, "Hunter,"

Hunter and Gluttony were at each others throats. Hunter shoves Gluttony back against the wall, Gluttony stumbled to stand then tried to stand. However, Hunter was there holding the sins' weapon. Gluttony stares at the Green Ranger and then to his own weapon. The sin grinned as he knew he has met his end.

"This isn't over," Gluttony said.

Hunter smirks underneath his helmet, "Oh I think it is."

Just like that Hunter slashes the battle axe at Gluttony and then followed by a small explosion as Hunter walks away.

Artie nudges Omar, "What a badass."

Omar nods, "Agreed."

Hunter reaches the group where Jenny hugs her boyfriend. Omar gives Hunter a high five as does Artie, Gwen fist bumps him after Jenny releases her boyfriend, KZ slaps him upside the head while giving him a small lecture, and lastly Jared and Hunter turn to each other. Jared and Hunter clasp their hand into a familiar handshake. The two pull each other in for a bro-hug.

"You did well, man." Jared said.

Hunter lets out a deep breathe, "I don't know how but I did."

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

At Groove Smooth the rangers were sitting at the bar tables. They were enjoying a victory. Gwen was sitting at the end but sat next to Artie, Artie sat next to Jared, Jared sat next to Omar, Omar sat next to Hunter, Hunter sat next to Jenny, Jenny sat next to KZ, and KZ sat on the end. They had smoothies in their hands as they held it up for a toast.

"To Hunter," Jared said, "For defeating Gluttony."

Hunter grins, "I did what any of you all would do." He said.

Gwen smiles, "That is two down and only five more to go." She said.

They took a drink from their smoothies. Then after that they began talking, however they stopped when they heard someone walk over.

"Hunter," It was Pete.

Hunter turns, "Pete."

Pete holds his hand out, "Sorry," He started, "For being a dick. I should have accepted your help."

Hunter looks at him, "You don't have to apologize. I was a jerk to you back in the day."

Gwen then jumps in, "Oh god! Just kiss and make up already!" She yells.

Hunter and Pete smirk, the two then shook hands. Hunter offered Pete to join them, which he did. He pulled up a seat next to Hunter. The teens began talking with glee of their victory but mostly acting like normal teenagers, KZ glanced over to her ex and noticed Jared get up and walk off. KZ frowns and gets up to follow him. Jared was standing by a pool table, just leaning up against it with his drink in his hands. He noticed KZ and placed his smoothie on the pool table, just as KZ did.

"Hi," She said softly.

Jared looks down, "Hey."

KZ sighs, "So us," She looked from the floor to meet his eyes, "Are we gonna be the same?"

Jared looks at her now, "I don't know are we?"

KZ looks a bit upset, "Jared."

Jared grabs his cup, "Look," He started, "I get it. Right now a relationship isn't what you want, but what do you want from me? KZ, this hurt me so much. I- I'm not going to hate you or stop talking to you but it's going to take time." Jared said.

KZ frowns, "I'm sorry for hurting you." She said.

Jared nods, "I know," Jared placed his hand on her shoulder as he pushes off against the pool table, "But I don't hate you." He then walked off.

KZ let out a deep breathe. She turned around to the direction of her friends. Jenny and Hunter were sitting close to each other while joking with Pete, Artie and Gwen were laughing and getting close, and as Jared returns he joins in on some chat between Omar, Gwen, and Artie. And then there was KZ. Standing there alone. KZ grabbed her cup and then noticed a tear sliding down her face, she rubbed the tear away and faked a smile. She joined the rest of the gang while faking she is happy.

 **(A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I've been really busy, like really busy. I have been stuck in school work and actual work work. And I am sorry that it took me this long to update. I really wanted to work on new chapters but because of school and work taking all of my time I've neglected my work. And I apologize for it. I have gotten some messages asking and or demanding on me updating. So here is my update and I cannot promise that I'll be able to update as soon as I'd like but since its getting closer to finals my schedule is crazy. I also just lost ALL of my notes for Jurassic Squad and even for Monster Hunters, so I am a bit behind on schedule for that. Life at home as finally settled down for the most part so things are getting better. So again, sorry for taking so long and I hope you like the new chapter. -ICrzy)**

 **Here are the lists of the upcoming chapters:**

 **Chapter 35: Sloth**

 **Chapter 36: Envy**

 **Chapter 37: Pride**

 **Chapter 38: Wrath**

 **Chapter 39: TBA**

 _NEXT TIME: Being self-absorbed in wealth, power, or success. It's the ability to lead, to control what is going on. To be calm under the pressure, to thrive through the chaos.  
_

 _In the next chapter: Greed_

 _Released On: ASAP_


	34. EP 34: Greed

**I do not own Power . ?docid=47107230s! I only own the content! The characters were all created by decode9, Batmarcus, Ranger Red 2.0, Thewhatzupwriter26, and myself! Thank you for the support and hope you all enjoy!**

 **SUMMARY: Throughout time our world has been inflicted by dangerous foes from different locations and from different times. Rangers from different places of the worlds and even across the galaxy. The ranger community is large and being apart of it is a big responsibility. This new generation of rangers must face off against a new threat and hope their new powers can protect the world.**

 _Rangers:_  
 _Red: Jared Scott_  
 _Blue: Omar Ellis_  
 _Yellow: Jennifer/Jenny Callahan_  
 _Green: Hunter Jacobson_  
 _Pink: Katherine/KZ Walker_  
 _Black: Arthur/Artie Carter-Scott  
White: Gwen Anderson  
_

 **-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Artie was downstairs in his house playing video games with his younger half-sister. Brooke was kicking her brother's butt. Artie noticed how good she was and he hated the fact that the girl was a pro when it came to Call of Duty. The row ended and Brooke had the most kills.

"Seriously," Artie started, "How on earth are you this good?"

Brooke placed the X-Box controller on the coffee table, "Everyone needs an outlet." She grins.

"And your a pro." He said.

Brooke smiles, "You're too kind," She stands, "Want a drink?"

Artie shakes his head, "No thanks."

Brooke nods, "I'll be back to kick your butt again."

Artie smirks, "I'll get you one day." He said.

Brooke stuck out her tongue, "In your dreams." She left the room.

Artie hears footsteps coming from downstairs, he hears a faint voice and then appearing into the living room was Jared. He was on the phone.

"Yeah that's great news about Luke. It looks like you and your team are getting closer to facing off the enemy for good." Jared said.

Jared looked around to see if Brooke was in the room. Mostly, Jared didn't have to worry about his dad since his dad practically worked 24/7 and Brooke was either at home or at a friend's house.

"Everything is fine here, Quincy. No, I'm fine. We're good, still friends." Jared said leaning against the wall.

Artie knew what Jared and Quincy were talking about. Quincy was worried about Jared and KZ since they broke up. It was nice that a fellow ranger was concerned, sure Artie was worried about his brother too but Jared did say he was fine so the younger brother did indeed believe him.

Jared looks at his brother with a faint smile, "Well send everyone there our support. Thanks, again. Bye." Jared said and hung up.

Jared placed his phone in his pocket. Jared sat down next to his brother, Jared noticed the game controller in his hands.

"Brooke has you playing Call of Duty?" Jared asks.

Artie nods, "She is a trained professional."

Jared laughs, "That's why I leave her to her game alone." He said.

Artie laughs too, "Listen someone has to beat her."

Jared grins, "And that'll be you?"

Artie nods, "Of course."

Jared and Artie sat in silence for a moment.

"So how is the gang in Warrior Heights?" Artie asks.

Jared turns, "Good. They're all good." He said.

Arite nods, "And how are you?" Artie asks.

Jared glanced at Artie, "Why are you asking? I'm fine."

Artie lifts his hands up, "I was curious. I mean I know Quincy and Corey called a lot after the news of you and KZ ended." He said.

Jared rolls his eyes, "Oh thanks for reminding me."

Artie placed the controller down, "Look I was angry at KZ that day for what she did. I overreacted and her causing you to get hurt- well it made me upset because your my brother and I don't like see your hurt. However, KZ was your entire world. She really cares about you."

Jared made a face while looking down, "That may be true, but if she really cares she probably wouldn't have ended it." Jared said and left the room.

Artie sighs, "Oh Jared."

Brooke returns to the room, "Ready to lose, loser?"

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

It was a bit later in the day at the Scott home, Jared was doing his usual. The oldest son was cooking dinner for his brother and sister, as well for his dad when he returned home. Artie entered in the kitchen after being beaten so many times by Brooke.

"Need a hand?" Artie asks.

Jared turns, "No. I got it."

Artie frowns, "You sure?"

"Yeah." Jared said.

Artie sighs, "Well I'll check the mail."

Artie walked out the backdoor. After the backdoor shut, Jared frowns and let out a deep breathe. Artie was walking down the driveway to the mailbox, he opens the mailbox to see some spam ads and what not. Artie closed the box and then looked up to see Gwen across the street. She was with her twin brothers, until she noticed Artie. She smiled and waved, while Artie did the same.

Gwen crossed the street to Artie, "You spying on me?" She smirks.

Artie shakes his head, "No I am not."

Gwen looks at him, "Sure you are."

Artie smiles, "Those your brothers?"

Gwen glanced back to see their protective looks, "Yeah. Lance and Landon, the clones." She said.

Artie smirks, "Seems like they don't like me." He said.

Gwen placed her hands on his chest, "Don't take it personally, they don't like any guy that I talk to." She said.

Artie nods, "A bit protective are they?" He asks.

Gwen rolls her eyes, "Protective is an understatement. Anyways, what is going on at the house of Scott?"

Artie shrugs, "Jared making dinner."

Gwen smiles, "Making the leader be your kitchen servant, nice." She said.

Artie shakes his head, "Not like that. Jared has been doing that since he and Brooke were kids."

Gwen nods, "Right with their whole family situation."

Artie looks for the cars in her parking lot, "Your aunt and uncle not home?" He asks.

Gwen glanced back, "No. They are out bowling, it's bowling night for them. So the twins and I have to search for food like hunters." She joked.

Artie smiles, "You could join us- I mean if you want." He said.

Gwen smiles, "Thanks for the offer but I don't think so." She poked his nose.

"Why not?" He asks.

Gwen shrugs, "Look things have been awkward between Jared and I since KZ and him broke up. I hate to thing that I may have ruined it, if I did I didn't mean it. I swear its my personality that makes me so flirty." Gwen said.

Artie looks at her, "I don't think Jared blames you." He said.

Gwen smirks, "Thanks but I'll just stay with Thing One and Thing Two, but if I change my mind I know where you are."

Artie smiles, "Alright."

Artie starts to walk toward the house when he stopped. There was a feeling that made him tense all of a sudden, he turned around and Gwen also stopped. She had the same feeling. She nodded at him, so he turned to run back to his house. Upon entering he still sees Jared, but the teen was just as tensed at Artie.

"Something is coming," Artie said.

Jared nods, "It has to be a sin."

Artie looks to see in the other room, Brooke playing video games with no care in the world.

"It's coming here," Jared said.

"Brooke," Artie said.

Just then a blast busted a hole in the kitchen wall. Brooke stood up and screamed, Jared and Artie stood there to see a giant toad monster. The toad was a yellowish-green and had red eyes. Brooke was standing in the living room in utter panic whereas the boys had not moved since the wall was knocked down.

"Look what I found," the toad spoke, "and it was easier than I thought."

The toad stuck out his tongue at the two boys, which quickly dodged the tongue. The boys rolled from the floor and then after another shatter, the two glanced back at their sister. Artie and Jared then moved their gazed to each other before making the serious choice.

"Brooke! Run!" Jared yelled.

Brooke snapped out of her panic and looked at Jared, "I'm only running if you run!" She yelled back.

Artie glanced at Jared, "We have to go. It isn't safe."

Jared looked from Artie to the toad beast in front of them, "Damn it."

Artie watched the swiftness in speed for Jared. Jared moved over to his sister, who is thirteen however she was carried by her brother. Artie followed after his siblings as they exit the half destroyed house. The three were in the streets, running down as well as other people in panic.

"Artie!" Jared yells while carrying Brooke, "Call the others!"

Artie nods, "Okay."

Artie pulled his morpher out and tried to call for backup, however the request for help suddenly ended when they were standing face to face with the toad. The toad had a mean grin on his face as he stared down the Scott siblings, Jared let his sister go but held her behind him. Artie stood close too, he was going to protect her as much as he could.

"Who the hell are you!" Brooke yelled.

The toad grins, "My what a mouth little girl," The toad spoke, "My name is Greed. You know one of the seven deadly sins."

Brooke seemed puzzled, "Sins?"

Jared held his hand back to keep her at bay, "What the hell do you want?" Jared asks.

Greed smirks, "Isn't it obvious, Red? I want to end you and your worthless friends."

Brooke looked at Jared and Artie, "Guys?"

Brooke was confused on what was going on. However, her questions were about to be answered when she saw Artie's morpher and Jared pull out his own morpher. Brooke saw Jared glance back at her, and then even saw Artie's face looking at her.

"Brooke, take shelter." Jared said.

"But- what about you guys?" Brooke asks.

Artie sighs, "Guess you're going to learn the truth." He said.

"What truth?" Brooke spoke in confusion still.

"Just hide and we'll explain everything later!" Jared orders.

Brooke stares at her brother in shock, then saw Greed launch his tongue at them. The tongue had some kind of poison on it.

"Guys! Look out!" Brooke yelled.

Blasts hit Greed from behind. The toad's tongue returned to his mouth, turning around to see now the backup had arrived. Yellow Ranger, Pink Ranger, White Ranger, Green Ranger, and Blue Ranger were all standing behind Greed and were armed with their own personal weapons.

"The Power Rangers," Brooke smiled.

Gree groans, "Great, more of you." Greed said.

Jared turns to Brooke, "Promise me you'll hide."

Brooke turns back to her brother, "What about you two?" She asks.

Artie grins, "We got this, little sis."

Brooke finally put it together, she knew that her brothers were rangers. She nodded and now her look of fear shifted for a more concerned aspect not for her safety but her brother's safety.

"You come back safety." She said.

Jared smirks, "Don't we always?"

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

All in their ranger suits, the team were trying to take down Greed. They all dodged to avoid the tongue, to avoid the poison on the tongue. Jenny had her opening and fired her blaster at it, which did some effect since sparks flew off the toad's body. Though, it made Greed angry. He went to charge at Jenny, but Hunter protected his girlfriend and jumped in the way.

"Stay away from my girlfriend." Hunter said.

Omar stabbed Greed with his spear, however it only got the ranger to be pounced on by the heavy toad. Gwen came in with her saber and slashed at the back of the toad, Greed stood up which allowed the pressure on Omar to be removed. KZ moved in to help the guy up and out of the way.

Greed tackled Gwen to the ground, Artie noticed this and charged at the toad. Artie slashed his blade at Greed which did some damage much like the others. Artie was pushed off by the force in Greed's legs, Jared went to charge in to fight but heard the voice of his sister. Brooke was hiding behind a car nearby.

"Brooke?" Jared's voice shaken.

Greed noticed Brooke. Jared noticed that the sin saw his sister. Jared started to run toward the car, and Greed's tongue exited his mouth. Upon the tongue hitting the ground, instead of poison the spit in his mouth changed to a more explosive route. Which generated an explosion that both Jared and Brooke were in. However, Jared got to Brooke in time to shield her body from the blast while holding onto her.

"Jared!" Jenny screams.

"Brooke!" Omar yells.

Artie lifts his head up, turning in the direction. He had just watched Jared. Watched his brother protect his sister. He couldn't even do that. He was so selfish. He wanted to help him, and help him. But was he doing it because he was worried or because Artie felt like he wasn't being a brother. Either way this angered Artie.

"That's it!" Artie shouts.

The Black Ranger stands up. Holding his blade in his hands and then takes Gwen's blade from her hands, the ranger lifts his helmet and stares directly at the toad. Directly that the cause to this entire battle.

"Your dead." Artie said.

Suddenly, Artie sprinted with speed much like Jared's at the toad. Greed didn't even notice Artie, the boy slashed his blade at the eye of Greed which caused him to be blind. Then again with Gwen's blade at the tongue, the tongue was cut clean off. It fell to the ground. Greed hissed in pain and backed up slightly. Artie charged back in, slashing his blades at the sin. Which then created a huge explosion, thus ending the sin.

"That- was quick," Omar was impressed.

Jenny nods, "Quite."

Hunter smirks, "Who knew little Scott had it in him."

After the explosion, Artie turned to his brother and sister. The Black Ranger powered down and ran over, Jared wasn't in his suit anymore and revealed some bruising as well as a few cuts. Nothing too major. Brooke was perfectly fine, though had a small bruise on her forehead.

"Jared! Brooke!" Artie yells.

Brooke opens her eyes, "Uh-."

Jared slowly starts to come to, "Ouch."

The two start to regain consciousness, "You two okay?" KZ asks.

Now the entire team were no longer in their suits. Brooke saw KZ, Jenny, Omar, Hunter, Gwen, and Artie standing around her and Jared. She glanced around at them and then to her brothers now.

"You two have some explaining to do." She said.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

"Thank you, Richard, for allowing my family and I to stay with you until our house is fixed." Ryan said to KZ's dad.

The former couple had no idea that their dad's knew each other. For now, the Scott family was staying at the Walker families' home until their house is repaired at Greed's attack. Brooke was finally filled in with the whole situation, and somehow took her brothers being rangers a little bit better than expected.

"Not a problem," Richard said, "A friend in need is always welcomed, right family?" Richard asks.

Vivian nods as she enters the room with her juice, "Right, dear."

KZ sat on the couch, "Right dad."

Brooke glanced around, "Well its a big place." She said.

Vivian nods, "Yes we do have two guest rooms, but instead of making it three in one room. Brooke can sleep in KZ's room, the boys can share a room, and Ryan can have his own room." Vivian said.

Ryan smiles, "Thank you."

Richard grins, "Don't mention it. KZ, how about you show your friends to their rooms."

KZ nods, "Alright," She turn to Jared but looks away, "Follow me."

The four head up the stairs. Upon reaching it, they first stopped at KZ's room. The room was big, and even had a small window seat where KZ has pillows and what not there as if the girl sleeps there sometimes and not even her own bed. Brooke entered in the room fully and placed her stuff down. Then turns around to her brothers and KZ.

"This hard to wrap my head around my brothers, his ex, my cousin, her boyfriend, my brother's childhood friend, and the new girl all Power Rangers." Brooke said.

Jared smiles, "Sorry we had to keep it a secret."

Brooke shakes her head, "I get it. You were protecting me."

Artie smiles, "Thanks for understanding." He said.

Brooke smiles, "No more secrets between us. I can keep this from dad, but honest with us three?"

Both Jared and Artie nods, "Promise."

KZ smiles at that, "Let me show you two your room."

KZ walked Jared and Artie down the hallway. It led to the first guest room. The boys opened it, and surprising enough there were two twin beds in that room. The boys placed their stuff down and Artie glanced up to see KZ standing there, she obliviously wanted to talk to Jared. Artie glanced at Jared, he was beginning to unpack.

"I'll be right back," Artie said, "I forgot to tell dad something."

Jared nods, "Okay," He said without looking up.

Artie walks over to KZ, "You have five minutes." He whispers and left the room.

KZ watched Artie leave the room and then enters in, "Jared."

Jared now looked up, "Yeah?"

"Things won't get- I mean with you staying here- we're friends right and it won't be awkward?" KZ asks.

Jared looks at her, "KZ, we've been over this." He said.

KZ frowns, "Yes you've said we're friends. You've said you're mad at me. You've said so much but you haven't really told me the truth." KZ said.

Jared looks from his stuff to her, "This isn't the time."

"Why not?" KZ asks.

"Because a lot has been going on," He started, "For starters, I am officially homeless and staying with you until my house is repaired. I have told my sister my secret and now I need to worry if she won't be crazy and follow us into battle. KZ, I have a lot to worry about than our former relationship." He said.

KZ sighs while frowning, "I see."

Jared exhales deeply, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I'm just- this is a lot going on."

KZ nods, "I get that."

Jared looks at her, "Thanks for asking your dad if we could stay. You didn't have to."

KZ shakes her head, "It was the least I could do." She said.

Jared shuts a drawer he was placing his clothes in, "Also I- never mind."

KZ looks a bit hopefully, "You sure?"

Jared nods, "Yeah I'm sure."

KZ nods, "Well I'll head down. Dinner should be ready soon."

Jared watched KZ leave. He looks at the door and then down at the bed. He sits down on the bed and exhales deeply as he placed his head in his hands. His arms rested on his knees, the boy was stressed and he had a lot on his mind. While outside of the room, KZ walked a couple of feet from the door and then leaned against the wall. She hugged herself with her left arm as she leaned against the wall.

 **(A/N: Finals are getting close for me, guys! Like literally next week! I am so nervous, that I spent most of today(being the 20th) as well at early morning working on this chapter because I cannot sleep. Which I need to, ha. But enjoy this chapter! -ICrzy)**

 **Here are the lists of the upcoming chapters:**

 **Chapter 36: Envy**

 **Chapter 37: Pride**

 **Chapter 38: Wrath**

 **Chapter 39: Truth Or Dare (FILLER CHAPTER)  
**

 **Chapter 40: TBA**

 _NEXT TIME: Being lazy is alright, but the large amount of laziness is just too extreme. Do not lose interest in life.  
_

 _In the next chapter: Sloth_

 _Released On: ASAP_


	35. EP 35: Sloth

**I do not own Power Rangers! I only own the content! The characters were all created by decode9, Batmarcus, Ranger Red 2.0, Thewhatzupwriter26, and myself! Thank you for the support and hope you all enjoy!**

 **SUMMARY: Throughout time our world has been inflicted by dangerous foes from different locations and from different times. Rangers from different places of the worlds and even across the galaxy. The ranger community is large and being apart of it is a big responsibility. This new generation of rangers must face off against a new threat and hope their new powers can protect the world.**

 _Rangers:_  
 _Red: Jared Scott_  
 _Blue: Omar Ellis_  
 _Yellow: Jennifer/Jenny Callahan_  
 _Green: Hunter Jacobson_  
 _Pink: Katherine/KZ Walker_  
 _Black: Arthur/Artie Carter-Scott  
White: Gwen Anderson  
_

 **-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Omar and Jared were sitting on the couch while Artie and Brooke were playing video games in KZ's living room. Artie and Brooke were facing off playing Grand Theft Auto Four, Brooke saw in the middle of a heist while Artie was in the get away car. While the two siblings were playing the game, Omar and Jared glanced at each other and silently signed to one another. Until they hear a knock at the door. KZ appears out of no where to answer the door. KZ opens the door and reveals Gwen at the door, she has a big smile on her face.

"Hi!" Gwen said.

KZ forces a smile, "Hey."

"Can I come in?" Gwen asks.

KZ nods and moves out of the way, "Sure."

Gwen smiles and enters the house. KZ watches as the new girl joins the group. Artie and Brooke smile as their way of welcoming her over, Omar and Jared look up at her. KZ sees Jared smiles at her, Gwen smiles back at him.

"Are you two weirdos signing?" Gwen asks.

Artie glanced up, "They've been doing that for a while." He said.

Brooke nods, "Seriously cannot get them to stop."

Gwen grins as she jumps in between them, "Let me squeeze in here."

Jared moves to the side as does Omar. KZ stands there for a moment before leaving to return back to the kitchen. In the kitchen Jenny was helping make snacks for the group, Jenny looks up to see KZ enter. KZ had a frown and Jenny noticed that. Jenny puts the knife down that she was cutting the cheese for the cheese squares.

"Everything okay?" Jenny asks.

KZ shrugs, "Yes- no. I'm not sure."

"Is this because of Jared staying here? I can ask my parents to let them move in for the week." Jenny said.

KZ shakes her head, "No. I caused this mess and I don't want him hating me."

Jenny sighs as she moves a bit over, "So why did you break up with Jared?" She asks.

KZ frowns, "I felt threatened." KZ said.

Jenny seemed puzzled by that, "Threatened? Why?" She asks.

KZ sighs, "It started when Gwen showed up. It felt like she was going to take my place with Jared. I mean- she has the girl next door appeal about her that guys fall for." KZ said.

Jenny looks at her friend, "Okay, she does have that but it doesn't mean she likes Jared. She may have a crush on Artie." Jenny said.

KZ puts a hand on her forehead with some stress coming from her conversation, "Yeah but what if she does tell us that she does like Jared?" KZ asks.

Jenny noticed the worry in her friend's expression, "Do you still love him?"

KZ looks down while biting her lip for a moment, "Yes I do, Jenny. I still love him." She said.

Without the two girls knowing, outside the kitchen stood both Artie and Brooke. The two younger Scott siblings exchanged looks before walking back into the living room, upon reaching to the living room they see the three on the couch. Omar was talking which his jokes led Jared and Gwen to laugh.  
Gwen was leaning rather closely to Jared, Gwen's hand was close to Jared's hand.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

After Gwen left to go to the bathroom, also Artie and Brooke went back to the kitchen where KZ and Jenny were still in. Omar nudges Jared, the two remain on the couch.

"What man?" Jared asks.

Omar had a smug look on his fact, "Don't what me, what's the deal between you and Gwen?" Omar asks.

Jared shrugs, "I don't know what you're talking about." He said.

Omar smirks, "Oh come on. I mean she's flirting with you and you're flirting back."

Jared snickers, "I have no idea what you're talking about." Jared said.

Omar nudges his friend, "Come on bro. It's me we're talking about, Jar."

Jared turns back to Omar, "Look I don't hate Gwen. She is a cool girl. She's funny, kind, and well she says what's on her mind. But- I don't know. I'm not interested in dating right now, things are just strange between Gwen, myself, and KZ." Jared said.

Omar noticed his friend's tense shoulders, "What's the issue?"

Jared rubbed his knees, "Enough about me. How are things with you and Violet?"

Omar smirks, "Changing the subjects between us? How rude."

Jared chuckles, "Seriously man, I am curious to know if one of us actually have a romantic life."

Omar smiles back at Jared and sighs, "It's fine. She and I are doing well."

Jared turns to him, "I heard Violet's mom had to go to the hospital. Is everything okay?"

Omar nods, "Yeah. She had an accident at work. She's recovering well. I'm just glad her parents have finally accepted me after I came to the hospital to see how Violet and her mom was." Omar said.

Jared placed a hand on Omar's shoulder, "That's great to hear."

Just then Jared's phone range. Jared looked at the caller ID and saw it was Levi. Jared stands up and walks a bit away from Omar. Omar saw it was Levi, the ranger in the music group in Reefside. Omar was a bit confused why Levi would be calling. Omar turns to see Artie return in with Brooke right behind him. Artie throws a pillow at Omar, Omar turns to Artie and sees Artie point at Jared.

Omar turns and then says, "Levi."

Brooke seems confused, "Who is Levi?"

Artie sits down, "Another ranger from another city."

Brooke rolls her eyes at her brother and his friend, "Seriously, how many rangers are there?"

Omar grins, "So many."

Artie glanced from his brother to Omar, "This is weird though. This is the second time another ranger called him, first time was a couple of days ago when Quincy called." Artie said.

Brooke slaps her brother on the chest to include her, "And who is Quincy?"

Omar smirks, "Another ranger from another city."

Brooke huffs a deep breathe and stands, "You know what I'm just going back to the kitchen. At least there I know what Jen and KZ are talking about." Brooke said and left the room.

Upon Brooke leaving, Jared hung up from Levi. Jared walks back to the couch and sits down. Omar and Artie watch Jared placed his phone in his pocket and sighed a deep breathe. Artie and Omar exchanged looks before Jared felt Artie slap his brother's leg to gain his own attention.

"Huh?" Jared asks.

"So what's up?" Artie asks.

"Just a phone call from Levi." Jared said.

"So what's going on with our pals in Reefside?" Omar asks.

"Yeah they just finished a rescue mission." Jared said.

Artie seemed concerned, "What happened?" He asks.

"Well, Corey and their team went to the island where the only civilization of Musicola exists. They went there to get the book. In order to do that, they have to go through a maze and they got tested by the former guardians of their music genre. Apparently this guy on the island who is not as close to the rock and roll genre wanted to dual Corey, but Soundmis did not allow him. Paul pretty much left the island and betrayed Soundmis and meet Fortesilenco to join with the evil team. However Fortesilenco used Paul to get the location of the island and capturing Corey and Soundmis to bring to Dr. Mutron. Anyways they including Paul invade the lair. The most unexpected thing was that Soundmis and Paul sacrificed themselves to save Corey, and Levi awaken his guardian power of techno. Corey will be alright." Jared said.

Omar frowns, "That's insane."

Jared nods, "You're telling me." He said.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

Hunter was walking in the direction of KZ's place but then he got an alert on his morpher. He turned around and heard something coming. He clicked a button on his morpher telling his team to get over to him because something was going down. It took a few seconds or so until Jared and the others arrived. The seven teens were in the middle of the street, there was no one in the neighborhood. No one in the streets.

"I sense it." KZ said.

Jenny nods.

"Same thing when I sensed Greed." Artie said.

"And Gluttony." Hunter said.

"And Lust." KZ said.

Jared turns to his team, "Ready guys?"

The teens morphed into their suits and stood waiting. The wind blew and the rangers were uncertain of what is to come. Suddenly a loud growl came from no where. Expecting a terrifying monster of some sorts, the entire team was unexpected to see a large snail busting through some trees passing some of the houses in the urban neighborhood.

"What- the?" Gwen lowered her guard, "Is that a snail?"

Omar turns to the others, "Is that? A sin?"

Jared holds his sword tightly, "Don't lower your guard, guys."

As the teens assumed that the fight was going to be simple, they suddenly see the snail pull out a long chain with a spiky ball on it. The snail launched it at the rangers, KZ and Hunter jumped from the ball. Gwen and Jenny rolled to avoid the launch of ball the second time the snail went in to attack. Omar and Jared dodge the third attempt that the snail went to attack, lastly as the fourth attempt KZ wasn't paying attention as the ball was coming near. Jared rose and grabbed a hold of his ex and tackled her down to the ground to protect her.

"KZ!" Jenny yells.

"Jared!" Artie yells.

Jared gives a thumbs up, "We're good."

KZ sits up, "Thanks."

Jared stands, "Welcome." Then Jared joins back in.

The snail grins, "Looks like you rangers have some talent."

Omar points his spear, "And who the hell are you?"

The snail laughs, "I am the great Sloth!"

Hunter grits his teeth, "He's a damn sin."

Gwen rolls her eyes, "Of course."

Jenny points her blaster at Sloth, "What do we do, Jared?"

Jared points his sword at Sloth, "We fight."

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

Jared was launched back against a car. Jenny fires her blaster at Sloth, though was hit by Sloth's ball. Jenny was sent back and rolled on the ground. Hunter charged in with his daggers, but they did no damage. Sloth has a hard shell that is protected well. Sloth grabbed Hunter by his head and threw him back landing against the same car as Jared. Artie and Gwen went in together, both slashing their blades at each other but it was the same end game. Sloth threw the teens back. KZ and Omar went in next, where as KZ's staff did nothing but Omar's spear did a small damage. Omar didn't realize it but his spear did make small crack in his shell.

Though Sloth felt that. And so Sloth threw Omar back.

"Gaah!" Omar fell to the ground rolling on the ground.

KZ lifted her head, "This guy- is insane."

Jared grits his teeth, "Damn."

Sloth stands strong, "I will end you!"

Gwen stands, "Whatever slug face!"

Gwen runs in with Jenny. Gwen slashes and Jenny fires her blaster, but it does nothing to effect Sloth. Sloth slugged both girls in the face and then are thrown back. Hunter and Artie stand up quickly.

"Mouse!" Hunter yells.

"Gwen!" Artie yells.

Hunter and Artie run in next. Artie with his blade and Hunter with his daggers in each hands. The boys were no match to the slug though. Sloth grabbed both boys and threw them on the ground quite hard. Both boys yelled loudly, which then sent Jared to his feet quickly with that brotherly protective feeling. KZ also rose up.

"Artie!" Jared shouts.

Jared runs in, with KZ running behind him. Sloth watches the Red and Pink Ranger come toward him. It was a flash and then both rangers were on the ground. Omar lifts his head, he sees his teams on the ground. Omar watches as Sloth turns away from him, Omar looks at the shell on Sloth. There was a small crack on it. Omar seemed puzzled.

'Did I do that?' Omar thought.

Omar began to stand. He held onto his spear tightly. He took in a deep breathe and then realized what he had to do. Omar knew he wasn't Hunter, he wasn't the bad boy who was the moody kind of guy. He wasn't Jared, who was sensitive and just a great leader. He wasn't Artie, who was the brother and the over all a great team player. No. He was Omar Ellis. He is the Blue Ranger.

"Look at you now, rangers." Sloth said getting closer, "You will all end now."

"Not so fast!" Omar shouts.

Before Sloth turned around. Omar's spear went through Sloth's shell. The shell broke and the spear even went through Sloth's body. Once Omar pulled it out, there was a small explosion. The sin was defeated. The battle was over.

Jared starts to stand, "Omar-."

Omar goes over, "You guys okay?"

Gwen nods, "Yeah."

Jenny smiles, "You defeated Sloth!" She said.

Hunter and Artie placed a hand on Omar's shoulders, "Good job," "Way to slay it."

Omar smiles, "Thanks guys."

KZ smiles, "I think we should celebrate." She said.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

Upon returning back to the Walker's home. They were having a bar-b-q, Richard wasn't completely sure why the teens were celebrating. Neither did Ryan. Though the fathers just went with it. Brooke was filled in by Artie, who was pouting that she can't be apart of their secret life more. She wished she could help though she knows both brothers would say no.

"Jeez, I want to help." Brooke said.

Artie shakes his head, "No."

Brooke pouts.

Jared walks over and messes with her hair, "Maybe we can take you to the Batcave."

Brooke turns, "The Batcave? Did Omar name your hideout?"

Artie nods, "Sadly."

Omar and Hunter were talking by the drinks. Jenny and KZ were talking by the grill next to KZ's dad and Jared's dad. KZ glanced over and saw Jared look at her. KZ waves faintly and so Jared did the same. Brooke and Artie exchange looks at each other as they watch their brother stare at his ex girlfriend. Gwen comes over and smiles at the Scott siblings.

"Can I borrow Artie?" Gwen asks.

Brooke nods, "Go for it."

Brooke and Jared watch Gwen steal Artie away.

"That girl is odd. Artie picks winners." Brooke said.

Jared sits down, "Brooke. Be nice." He said.

Brooke turns to him, "I am."

Brooke takes her drink and stands, "Well I'm going to gossip with the girls. Talk about school and boys." She said eyeing him.

Jared nods, "Go nuts."

Jared watches Brooke walk over to his ex and cousin. Brooke was welcomed in quickly by Jenny and KZ, the girls were laughing and smiling. Hunter, Artie, Omar, and Gwen were joking around and enjoying everything. Jared glanced his attention to his father, Ryan was enjoying himself with a beer in his hands while talking with Richard. Jared smiles faintly and then looks at his drink. He takes a drink and then he quietly sneaks away.

After Jared left the backyard without anyone noticing. KZ stopped laughing from what Jenny was saying and moved her gaze to where Jared was sitting. He was gone.

"Hey where did Jared go?" KZ asks.

Jenny turns, "Maybe he went inside."

Brooke rolls her eyes, "Jeez he is so anti-social sometimes." Brooke said.

KZ frowns, "Yeah maybe."

Unknown to the others. Jared was in the front yard of KZ's home. He pulls out his keys to his car and climbs into it. He turned on his car and drives off. He looks back in his rear mirror at the house he is staying at then turned back to the road. Jared drove for a while and then finally stopped at his location. He stopped and entered his location.

"Hey there scooter," Said Rose.

Jared smiles staring at the nurse at the nursing home, "Is my mom available?"

Rose smiles, "Right this way."

Jared walks down the hallway and reached the library where his mom was in. He walked through the shelves of books and then stopped when he reached the table she was sitting at. Martha, his mom, looked up at him. She closed her book that she was reading. Jared sits down with a smile on his face.

"Huckleberry Finn, good choice." He said.

Martha smiles, "Hello, son." She smiles.

Jared frowns for a second, "Can we talk?"

 **(A/N: I have my last two finals tomorrow! Nervous but ready for it to be over with! This arc is nearly completed and if I wasn't too focused on my school or work I probably would have had them done sooner but sorry. Anyways since my semester is over in two days my updates will be more quicker than before! Anyways enjoy the chapter! -ICrzy)  
**

 **Here are the lists of the upcoming chapters:**

 **Chapter 37: Pride**

 **Chapter 38: Wrath**

 **Chapter 39: Truth Or Dare (FILLER CHAPTER)  
**

 **Chapter 40: Drago's Ultimate Battle Part 1  
**

 **Chapter 41: Drago's Ultimate Battle Part 2**

 _NEXT TIME: Being jealous of someone is self-centered. Be glad of what you have and not of what you think you need.  
_

 _In the next chapter: Envy_

 _Released On: ASAP_


	36. EP 36: Envy

**I do not own Power Rangers! I only own the content! The characters were all created by decode9, Batmarcus, Ranger Red 2.0, Thewhatzupwriter26, and myself! Thank you for the support and hope you all enjoy!**

 **SUMMARY: Throughout time our world has been inflicted by dangerous foes from different locations and from different times. Rangers from different places of the worlds and even across the galaxy. The ranger community is large and being apart of it is a big responsibility. This new generation of rangers must face off against a new threat and hope their new powers can protect the world.**

 _Rangers:_  
 _Red: Jared Scott_  
 _Blue: Omar Ellis_  
 _Yellow: Jennifer/Jenny Callahan_  
 _Green: Hunter Jacobson_  
 _Pink: Katherine/KZ Walker_  
 _Black: Arthur/Artie Carter-Scott  
White: Gwen Anderson  
_

 **-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Spring Break ended a couple of days ago. The students returned to school. Word had gone around about how Jared and Artie are staying with KZ until their home is repaired after a monster attack. The gossip would just spread around like gossip would in any school. The hallways were crowded like always. Students hanging by the lockers or in the court yard before getting inside the building. As the students start to enter the building and go into their own pathway, the rangers were at their own lockers.

KZ was by her locker and turned to Jared's locker. He was getting books out of his locker and seemed a bit sad. Nothing had been said on the fact that he disappeared a couple days ago after Omar defeated Sloth, at the celebrate party. Jenny walks over and smiles at her best friend.

"Hi, KZ!" Jenny smiles.

KZ turns over, "Hey, Jen."

Jenny leans against the locker next to KZ, "So ready for that English test?"

KZ groans, "Not really. Mr. Nelson is going to be very strict when it comes to Macbeth."

Jenny snickers, "And Omar is going to attempt to cheat off of Jared."

KZ laughs, "Of course he would."

The smile faded when KZ glanced over to see Jared talking to Gwen, who had just came over to her locker which is next to his. Jenny noticed this and turned around to see what KZ was staring at. Jenny frowns at that sight and turns back to her best friend.

"You know she has a crush on Artie." Jenny said.

KZ shrugs as she shuts the locker, "I know Artie likes her and who knows about her. Also Jared has been very secretive lately."

Jenny sighs, "Artie and I tried to figure out what's going on but- he's been quiet." She said.

KZ sighs as well, "I wonder why he is shutting us out? Is it because of me?"

Jenny shrugs, "I don't know."

Just as the girls were walking down the hallway to Mr. Nelson's class, Jenny was tripped by a girl. This girl was a thin very preppy girl. She had bright blonde hair and a fake skin tan. She wore very expensive clothing as well as her purse was. Next to her was other girls, whom dressed exactly the same as if they were this girl's clone or something. The three girls laughed as Jenny had fallen, whereas KZ stepped in glaring.

"Ops, looks like stutter girl can't walk." The girl teased.

KZ stepped in, "Hey! Not cool."

One of the clones nudged the leader, "Did she just talk to you Mary?"

The leader, Mary, looked from the one clone to KZ. Jenny was standing up without any issue, but KZ did indeed help her friend up.

"She did just talk to me, do you know who I am?" Mary spoke.

KZ placed her hands on her hips, "I am assuming a senior. Maybe even cheerleader."

"That's captain of the cheerleading team." Mary said.

Jenny takes in a deep breathe, "Mary and her clones were the ones who locked me in the museum."

KZ glanced from Jenny to Mary, "What?"

Mary smirks, "Looks like stutter girl can speak a perfect sentence."

Just then Gwen and Jared came over, "Mary. Enough." Jared spoke.

Mary rolls her eyes, "Oh come on. Stutter girl is the most weakest girl in the entire world."

Gwen shoves Mary back, "Why don't you shut your mouth before I shut it for you."

The other clone stepped in, "Is that a threat?"

Gwen grins at the three girls, "Oh no Barbies, its a promise."

Mary rolls her eyes, "Whatever. You're not worth my time, loser."

Just like that Mary and her clones stormed off. Jared turns around to Jenny, Jared was checking on Jenny. KZ noticed the brotherly act Jared does with Jenny even though she is just his cousin.

"You okay?" Jared asks.

Jenny nods, "Ye- Yeah."

Gwen turns to Jenny, "Those girls are jerks. You shouldn't listen to a word they say." Gwen said.

Jenny nods silently.

KZ placed a hand on Jenny's shoulder, "You sure you're okay?"

Jenny nods and enters the classroom. KZ looks from where her friend was to her ex boyfriend. Jared rubbed his hand through his hair and sighs to himself, he adjusts his backpack and then follows his cousin into the classroom. Gwen and KZ exchange a look before the two started to go to the classroom, however before KZ could enter the classroom, Gwen stopped her.

"KZ," Gwen started, "Wait."

KZ turns, "Yeah?"

Gwen awkwardly rubs the back of her neck, "Look I don't like Jared the way you think."

KZ seemed puzzled, "Huh?"

Gwen sighs, "I get that you don't trust me. I mean if I were you I wouldn't either, a new girl shows up and then sudden jealously between me and my boyfriend. It's easy to blame the new girl. But that was my intentions." Gwen said.

KZ smiles that Gwen was being open with her, "I don't blame you. Yes I was jealous, but I let my low self-esteem get to me." KZ said.

The two girls looked into the classroom. Jared had sat down next to Omar, the two boys were laughing and talking like usual.

"So what are you going to do?" Gwen asks.

KZ shrugs her shoulders, "Give him time, I guess." She said.

Gwen starts to head into the classroom, "If it makes you feel better, he talks about you a lot." Gwen said and entered the classroom.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

It was lunch time for the rangers, but met up in Miss Moore's classroom. Artie had also met up into her classroom as well as Gwen, who didn't have the same music class as the others. Miss Moore was straighten papers on her desk when she noticed the rangers were standing in front of her, Miss Moore took off her small framed reading glasses. She then stands up and motions to Hunter, who stood closest to the door, to shut it. Hunter did so.

"So the sins are nearly done with," Miss Moore said, "And we might have some answers regarding those zords codes."

Jared looks at Miss Moore, "What is it?"

Miss Moore frowns, "It's not showing the success we were hoping for but I was able to have someone translate the foreign language that Zara found." Miss Moore said.

Artie crosses his arms on his chest, "So what is it?"

"My boyfriend, Alex, he was able to translate to Spanish. It says "El tesoro en la derrota del enemigo pone en amigos."." Miss Moore said.

Hunter rolls his eyes, "In English, por favor."

Miss Moore smirked at Hunter's comment, "It says, "The treasure in defeating the enemy lays within friends." Adam and I have been assuming once the last of the sins have been defeated that the zords will be unlocked." Miss Moore said.

Omar nods, "Makes sense."

Gwen nods as well, "There are only three more sins left. Which means we're getting closer to unlocking the zords." She said.

Jared nods to himself, "So it's getting near the end." Jared said to himself.

Hunter noticed Jenny's silence. Since her breakthrough at the start of their times as rangers, Hunter noticed how vocal Jenny gets in these kinds of things but today she wasn't. Hunter nudged his girlfriend. He was concerned about her.

"Jen, you okay?" He asks.

Jenny nods, "Ye- Yeah."

Jared raises his eyebrow, _'She stuttering again.'_

Everyone else noticed this as well, but didn't say anything. Miss Moore glanced from the Yellow Ranger and then to the others.

"I think you all should get to lunch, before you go hungry." Miss Moore said.

The teens nodded, agreeing with Miss Moore. However as the teens were leaving Miss Moore did indeed stop Jenny for a second.

"Jenny, you sure you're okay?" Miss Moore asks.

Jenny sighs, "I- I had an encounter with a girl who use to bully me today. It just brought back all those memories to that little girl who couldn't defend herself, who was afraid, who was alone." Jenny frowns.

Miss Moore placed a hand on her shoulder, "Jenny, you're not that little girl anymore. You're a Power Ranger, and you don't have to be afraid or alone. You have a team, friends, that have your back." Miss Moore said.

Jenny looks at Miss Moore, "Was high school ever easy?"

Miss Moore smirks, "It's high school. It doesn't come with a manual."

Jenny smiles at that, "Well I should go before they get worried."

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

At the lunch table, everyone noticed Hunter's nerves. He was worried about Jenny and it was obvious.

"You think mouse is okay?" Hunter asks.

Gwen perked up, "Mouse?"

Artie nudged her, "It's his nickname to Jenny. She calls him wolf." Artie said.

Gwen nods, "Oh okay."

KZ turns to Hunter, "I'm sure she's fine." KZ said.

Jared remain in silent.

Omar nudged him, "You think Jen is fine? I mean you've known her the longest buddy." Omar said.

Jared snapped out of his thoughts, "I'm sure she's alright." He said silently.

Omar turns to him, "Okay. Are you okay?" He asks.

Jared nods, "I'm fine. Now here she comes." Jared said.

Jenny sits down with a smile, "Hey guys."

Gwen looks at Hunter, "Had nothing to worry about." She said.

Hunter looks at Jenny, "You're not stuttering? You were before."

Jenny nods, "Sorry for worrying you all. After my encounter with Mary, it just brought back painful memories."

Gwen stepped in, "Not to sound mean but what happened back then?" She asks.

Artie nods, "Yeah even I don't know." He said.

KZ turns to Jenny, "You want to tell the story?" She asks.

Jenny sighs and forms a smile, "I'm fine. It all started at school."

 _-FLASHBACK-_

 _Eight year old Jenny was on the playground with Jared and Omar. Jared was playing with racecars with Omar, while Jenny watched. The two guys were pretending their cars were racing the other while Jenny was cheering them one. That was their typical recess. Just playing without a care in the world, until everything changed. Stepping over was Mary and her two clones, Julie and Heather._

 _"Look, its Jennifer." Mary said, "The weirdo in Miss Leah's class."_

 _Julie laughs, "Isn't she the one who talks like a mouse. Squeeking, barely heard?"_

 _Heather laughs as well, "Does she even speak?"_

 _The girls were laughing, as did the kids nearby. Jenny was listening and started to tear up. She never had been teased before, and this was completely new. So new, that she didn't expect Jared to stand a stand. The eight year old stood up and was in Mary's face._

 _"Hey, back off!" He shouts._

 _Mary had a crush on Jared at the time, "Oh why even pay any attention to her. She's weird and creepy."_

 _Jared glares, "That girl is my cousin. So if you have a problem with her you have a problem with me!"_

 _Without anything more said, Jared grabbed his cousin's hand and took her to the swings. Omar trailed behind, in between the awe and confusion of what just happened._

 _-FLASHBACK OVER-_

Jenny adjusted herself, "Jared was always there for me. He was my knight in shinning armor."

Omar smirks, "Yeah he was." He said.

Gwen grins, "So he is a hero. How sweet." Gwen teased.

Jenny smiles faintly, "I mean it was nice knowing- someone cared. So when Aunt Martha was sent off after her illness, well the teasing and name calling got worst." Jenny said.

KZ frowns, "And that led up to the field trip at the museum. Being locked in the doll room."

Jenny nods.

Jared looks at Jenny, the two make eye contact. She knew Jared well enough to know what he is saying without even saying it.

"It's not your fault, Jared." Jenny said, "It was Mary and her clone army." She added.

Gwen turns to Jenny, "That's all in the past now. You don't have to worry about the jerk anymore." Gwen said.

Jenny nods, "I've realized that. I've been so jealous of everyone for so many things growing up, and now I've realized I don't have to be." Jenny said.

Hunter holds her hand, "We're here for you, mouse."

Jenny smiles, "I know, wolf." She said.

The nice moment was ruined when an explosion occurred in the school parking lot. The rangers ran in that direction and in front of them was a snake monster. This snake had sharp fangs and crimson red eyes. The snake was shooting spikes off his tail and it was crashing into the cars in the parking lot. Jared turned to his team and they nodded with him as they all pulled out their morphers.

"Jurassic Squad! Power Rangers!"

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

"Who are you?" Artie asks.

The seven teens gathered around the snake monster.

"I, I am Envy. Of the seven deadly sins." Envy said.

Jared rolls his eyes, "Of course you are." He spoke.

Envy smirks. He spun his tail and spikes flew out. Omar grabbed KZ and tackled to the ground, Jared and Artie jumped down, Gwen and Hunter jumped down, as Jenny did as well. Upon standing, Jared and Artie charged in first. The two brothers were then tail whipped into a yellow SUV. It wasn't long until another ranger ran into the fight. This time it was Gwen with no back up. She charged in, but was also thrown back until was rolled back where she ran from. Omar checked on her, but then turned to the fight with KZ.

The Blue and Pink Ranger ran in. KZ with her bow staff and Omar with his spear. Omar went to stab the snake but Envy grabbed Omar with his tail and threw Omar into KZ, the two fell. Hunter and Jenny charged in. Hunter was slashing his daggers at the snake and Jenny was firing her blaster at the snake. Though, there was some damage done. Envy got angry. He grabbed Hunter and threw him back against a black sports car. Jenny was left standing there.

"Hunter-!" Jenny shouts.

Jenny turns to Envy. She reached to her settings level on her blaster, she had it on level three. It was time for level four. Jenny switched it over and then fired at Envy. This burnt the snake. Envy hissed in pain and launched his spikes at the girl, though Jenny dodged and rolled on the ground. She stumbled slightly as she stood up and ran through a row of cars. Hopping off of one and then fired her blaster again. Envy hissed a painful hiss.

KZ looks, "Jen."

Gwen smiles, "Go girl!"

Jenny runs over and fires three shots at the same spot at Envy. The snake cries out in pain.

Jared nods, "Jen."

Omar smirks, "Yeah, Jenny!"

Jenny looks at her level setting, she switched it to level five. She opens fire at the snake. This was more damaging than the blasts before.

"Go Jen!" Artie yells.

Hunter looks at his girlfriend, "Go get him, mouse."

Finally, Jenny hits Envy one last time and then an explosion occurs. Envy was defeated and right before next period. The rangers all stood up and ran to their Yellow Ranger, each of them hugging or high fiving Jenny. All of them proud. Proud of their former shy friend.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

The rangers were at KZ's place. Jenny and Gwen were talking, laughing. Jenny and Gwen were looking through old photos of not only Jenny but of the rest of the rangers through KZ's old yearbooks. Brooke even got in on this action as well.

"Oh wow, Omar! That hair style." Gwen laughed.

Brooke pointed out Hunter and the girls laughed more.

Omar and Hunter were talking among themselves, Omar talking about his relationship with Violet and Hunter was talkng about his brother.

"So Danny is thinking about going soccer next year." Hunter said.

Omar nods, "Good for him." Omar said.

Hunter nods, "So what about Violet?"

Omar smirks, "She has been waiting for acceptance letters from colleges."

Hunter looks at Omar, "Must be stressful." He said.

Omar nods, "It is."

Whereas, Artie and KZ were standing by each other. Jared was sitting outside. He wanted to be alone, yet that's what it feels like that's all he wants. Artie glanced at the former girlfriend to his brother, he nudged her to get her attention. KZ looked over at her house guest and noticed him staring at her.

"What-?" KZ blushed.

Artie frowns, "I know you're worried about Jared too."

KZ nods.

"Go talk to him. He opens up more to you." He said.

KZ frowns, "Are you sure he'll talk to me?" She asks.

Artie nods, "Believe me. I know my brother." He said.

Artie walks away from KZ. Artie joins Gwen, Jenny, and Brooke. The three girls and Artie start laughing at photos of the teens when they were kids. KZ took this moment to sneak out like Jared had been so good at. She opened the front door and sitting on the steps was Jared. He was sitting in complete silence. He had his cell phone in his hands and he took in a deep breathe. He didn't even hear or notice KZ step outside. So she made herself known.

"You okay?" She spoke and then sat next to him, "You just suddenly vanished."

Jared shrugs, "Got a lot on my mind." He said.

KZ nods, "So you've been saying lately." She said.

Jared turns to her, "I'm serious."

KZ nods, "Is it about me? Am I making you uncomfortable? Because if that's so, you shouldn't have to stay here." KZ said.

Jared shakes his head, "No. You don't make me uncomfortable." He said.

KZ frowns, "Then what is it? Jared, I'm not the only one noticing this behavior. You're becoming distant and we're concerned." She said.

Jared sighs, "I went to visit my mom recently."

KZ turns to him, "During the celebration after Omar defeated Sloth?"

Jared nods.

"Why didn't you tell us?" She asks.

Jared sighs, "I didn't want to make it a big deal."

KZ nods, "So what happened?" She spoke.

"I went asking for advice. This whole situation has been stressful. Dealing with these feelings, mixed feelings about how I am suppose to feel. All my life I've suppressed a lot of my feelings so I wouldn't get hurt, but now I'm struggling to understand them." Jared said.

KZ nods, "That's understandable."

Jared exhales again, "And then I got some news."

From his tone she knew it was bad news, "What is it?"

"I and maybe even Brooke might have to be tested. Tested to see if we have the genetic of my mom's schizophrenia. There is a chance, a chance that I might become crazy. I might become a different person- and that's terrifying." He spoke.

KZ put her hand on his shoulder in a way she pulled him in for a side hug, "It's okay. I'm here."

There was a moment of silence between the two. Until KZ pulled back, assuming that Jared didn't want her that close to him. Jared took in a few deep breathes and then turned his attention to KZ.

"Please," He started, "Don't tell anyone, now. I'm not in the mood to have to deal with pity and them feeling sorry for me." He said.

"But what about Brooke?" She asks.

Jared looks at his hands, "She doesn't need to know now. She's thirteen, which isn't the age the disorder starts." He said.

KZ sighs, "Okay if you say so." KZ stands up and heads to the door.

"KZ," Jared started.

KZ stops, "Yeah?"

Jared actually smiles, "Thank you."

She smiles back, "You're welcome."

 **(A/N: FINALS ARE DONE! MY SEMESTER IS DONE! AND NOW I AM EXCITED! SUMMER BREAK FOR ME BEGINS NOW! Anyways, I hope to be able to update more often and I hope you understand if it takes a while. I do not want to rush because rush work is not the best kind of work. Anyways hope you enjoyed. -ICrzy)**

 **Here are the lists of the upcoming chapters:**

 **Chapter 38: Wrath**

 **Chapter 39: Truth Or Dare (FILLER CHAPTER)  
**

 **Chapter 40: Drago's Ultimate Battle Part 1  
**

 **Chapter 41: Drago's Ultimate Battle Part 2**

 **Chapter 42: Hunter's Demons**

 _NEXT TIME: Being proud is one thing, but being too proud of something is another thing.  
_

 _In the next chapter: Pride_

 _Released On: ASAP_


	37. EP 37: Pride

**I do not own Power Rangers! I only own the content! The characters were all created by decode9, Batmarcus, Ranger Red 2.0, Thewhatzupwriter26, and myself! Thank you for the support and hope you all enjoy!**

 **SUMMARY: Throughout time our world has been inflicted by dangerous foes from different locations and from different times. Rangers from different places of the worlds and even across the galaxy. The ranger community is large and being apart of it is a big responsibility. This new generation of rangers must face off against a new threat and hope their new powers can protect the world.**

 _Rangers:_  
 _Red: Jared Scott_  
 _Blue: Omar Ellis_  
 _Yellow: Jennifer/Jenny Callahan_  
 _Green: Hunter Jacobson_  
 _Pink: Katherine/KZ Walker_  
 _Black: Arthur/Artie Carter-Scott  
White: Gwen Anderson  
_

 **-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Gwen climbed down the stairs at her aunt and uncle's home. She reached the downstairs and found her Aunt Bella, the women was reading the newspaper while drinking a hot cup of coffee. As Gwen slowly past the living room to the kitchen, she finds her Uncle Pete. Her uncle was cooking at the oven, he was cooking pancakes. Whereas at the kitchen table was her twins, Landon and Lance. Her brothers noticed their sister standing there.

"Look," Lance started as he perked up from his novel, "She has awoken."

Gwen stuck her tongue out at Lance, "Eat it."

Gwen walked past her brothers and toward the toaster. It was at that second when the toaster popped out two pieces of toast. The girl grabbed the warm bread and walked over to the fridge, one toast in her mouth and the other in her right hand. As Gwen opened the fridge and grabbed the butter and closed it with her butt, she noticed the three men were staring at her. Gwen put the butter down and grabbed a knife.

"What?" Gwen spoke.

Landon smirks, "In a hurry, kid?"

Gwen turns to her brother, "I have a life." She said.

Landon crosses his arms on his chest, "I get that. But squirt, you've been coming home late recently." He said.

After Gwen put the butter back in the fridge and took a bite of her toast she says, "Yeah. I've been hanging with my friends." She said.

Landon sighs, "Has it been reflecting on your grades? Gwen, we can't allow your grades to suffer. I understand the situation hasn't been easy for anyone but you need to focus on your school work and this family." Landon said.

Gwen took another bite and rolled her eyes, "And this is why you're the annoying brother." She said.

Lance smirks, "Ha!"

Landon turns to his brother than to his sister, "I'm serious, Gwen. I think its time you get serious about your future. Mom and dad would want you to." He said.

Gwen frowns, "Mom and dad aren't here anymore." She said.

The room was silent for a moment.

"Gwen," Uncle Pete finally joined in, "I think you should listen to your brother."

Gwen slugs her backpack on her shoulder, "I gotta go. Some of us has places to be." She said and left the house.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

Gwen was standing by her locker during the time between third and fourth period. She stared at the photo she had hanging up from Stone Canyon. She sighed as she looked at the photo and then slammed the locker loudly, this caused some people to stare at her. Gwen grabbed her backpack from the floor and slugged it on her shoulders. Though, she didn't notice Artie coming over with a concerned look on his face.

"Gwen," Artie placed a hand on her shoulder, "You alright?"

Gwen forced a smile, "I am always fine, Sparky." She grins.

Artie wasn't fooled by that, "Something is wrong. Come on, tell me." He said.

Gwen groans, "I just want to pretend everything is fine and go on with my day."

Artie stopped the girl from walking off, "Come on. Please tell me." He said.

Gwen turns to stare at him, "You are so much like your brother."

Artie smirks, "I'll take that as a good thing." He said.

The bell rang. The two exchanged looks.

"I have French, so we can talk afterwards." She said.

"I have study hall next period." He said.

Gwen nods, "And I am a library aid then. So we can talk then." She said.

Artie smiles, "It's a date."

He then blushed realizing what he said and Gwen made a face.

"I mean- not a date, but- uh you know what I mean." Artie flushed pink.

Gwen laughs, "It's a date, Arthur." She smiles.

Artie watched Gwen walk off in the direction of her French class. Artie couldn't help but feel his heart beat skip a beat at that moment, he had a crush on Gwen before. He had feelings for her and knew he liked her for quite some time but never knew how to address it or if she liked her brother like the way Artie likes Gwen. Artie stood there for a moment until realizing he needed to get to his next class.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

Artie goes walking through the rows of book shelves in the library. He was determine to figure out what was going on with Gwen. Upon walking down a few more rows, he spotted the library aid. Gwen was putting some books on the shelf from a cart of return books. Artie walks over with a smile on his face, he leans up against the shelf with a welcoming grin. She placed the book on the shelf and saw his smile, which made her smile.

"Took you long enough, Sparky." She joked.

Artie chuckles faintly, "Well I'm not much of a reader like my brother."

Gwen pushed the cart forward, "Obviously. This must be your first time in a library." She said.

Artie moved quickly and stopped in front of a cart, "No. But my first time talking to you about something personal." He said.

Gwen's smile faded quickly, "Right. You remember."

Artie nods, "Please."

Gwen sighs, "Fine."

Gwen placed another book on the shelf. She went to grab the one next to the one she just put on the shelf, but was surprised when Artie did it for her.

"It's my brothers, well actually just Landon." Gwen said.

Artie seemed a bit shocked for her to be talking about her family, "What about him?"

Gwen huffed a smirk, "He is up my butt about me being serious. I have to make honor roll, I have to be at home early, I have to protected." Gwen said.

Artie placed his hand on the cart, "Why?"

Gwen stared at the red novel she had just placed on the shelf, "Since the accident my parents were in back at Stone Canyon, my brothers were all I had you know. So, Landon became more mature even though both him and Lance are the same age. He went out and got a hold of Uncle Pete and Aunt Bella. He transferred from Stone Canyon Tech and Lance just got another job, so we could start over here. I was a different person in Stone Canyon." She said.

Artie frowns, "But you're here now. You're surrounded by friends." He said.

Gwen turns to him, "Friends? Artie, you guys barely know anything about me. All you know is that I live with my twin brothers at my aunt and uncle's. You don't know my parents died in a car accident a couple of months ago. You didn't know I was attacked at school by bullies and it landed me in the hospital. You didn't know I was a shy and scared girl. You barely know me." She said.

Artie looks at her, "And that's our fault but Gwen- you don't have to have this shield up to protect yourself from getting hurt. It won't help you connect with us." He said.

Gwen looks down for a moment and then felt Artie grab her chin and lift her head up. Now the girl stared into his eyes as he did the same.

"Artie," She spoke.

Artie smiles, "Look. I lived with my mom and my step-dad. I didn't know he was my step-dad until about nearly a year ago, which led me to act up and get into some criminal troubles. The charges were dropped because I spray painted my step-dad's business out of rage. It ended up leaving my mom to give me up to my real dad, he has been a better parent than I ever had. The truth is, my mom could afford to care for me but she just told my dad that. She didn't want me anymore, she just saw me as trouble. So Gwen, I get it. Life hadn't given you any luck, but maybe I can help you out." He said.

Gwen didn't realize she was blushing, "What? You're going to be my rabbit's foot or something?"

Artie smiles, "Maybe."

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

Landon was pacing in the kitchen at his uncle's home. Lance was just glancing from his comic to his twin, Landon, who wouldn't stop pacing. Entering in was Aunt Bella, she was getting some lemonade from the fridge when she noticed the tension between the twins. She stopped as she held the glass in her hands in utter confusion.

"Boys?" She started, "Is everything alright?"

Lance shakes his head, "Landon pissed Gwen off."

Landon snaps, "Lance! She needs to grow up!" Landon shouts.

Lance stood up, "Oh that's fair for the girl. She's been through hell. She doesn't deserve this crap and you know it." Lance said.

Aunt Bella stepped in, "Whoa."

Landon turns to his twin, "You've been babying her. Keeping her from responsibility."

Lance laughs, "Landon, she has grown up. She isn't that scared little girl anymore. Who cares if she's out late, we were back in Stone Canyon. She's made friends. Let her be a teenager." Lance said.

Landon sighs, "I just- I just want her to take things seriously." He said.

Lance exhaled as well, "She is but- Gwen has been through a lot. She may not be ready to talk about this." Lance said.

Aunt Bella cleared her throat, "Now boys, I understand your concern. It's nice to know that you both worry about your sister, but I think she is doing well. She has come home from school and her karate classes so happy. She has been telling me about this boy she has had her eyes on for a while now, and these friends she has made. Gwen hasn't come home crying or hurt in months. She has adjusted and is happier here." She said.

Aunt Bella then left the kitchen with her glass of lemonade in her hands. Lance grabbed his comic and glanced at his brother before leaving as well.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

As the day ended. The rangers were heading in the direction of the dojo where the Batcave sat underneath, however the plans quickly changed when there was a shake. The rangers turned around to see a peacock, which is blue and green, standing in front of them. The peacock launched its own feathers which once they landed it caused an explosion, the rangers ducked and rolled. Jenny was grabbed by Hunter, Omar and Jared ducked and rolled, KZ rolled by the couple, and Artie grabbed Gwen and rolled. The citizens were running in panic. As the rangers stood up, they pulled out their morpher. One by one the teens morphed into their suits, and were holding their individual weapons in their hands.

"I am assuming you are a sin," Spoke Jared.

The peacock smirks, "You are correct, child. My name is Pride."

Hunter snickers, "Pride, huh?"

Pride nods, "Yes and even though my fellow sins have failed, I will be the one to destroy you all."

Jenny holds her blaster, "Try it."

Pride smirks, "Oh I like a challenge." Pride spoke.

All of a sudden, Pride moved like lightning. He dove at the rangers, though Jared slashed his blade at the peacock. Though Pride was armed with his own blade as well. Pride slashed at Omar and Jared, sparks came off their individual suits. Omar and Jared rolled back on the ground, while others ran in. Hunter and Gwen slashed their blades at the peacock, though Pride was quicker. Gwen rolled back and Hunter did the same. Artie and KZ ran in, while Jenny was firing her blaster at the bird. Though, Pride appeared behind Jenny and threw her into KZ and Artie. The rangers laid there for a second, until they began to stumble to stand.

"Wha- What the?" A citizen spoke.

Gwen looks up and sees none other than Landon standing in the rumble. Pride turns from the rangers to Landon. Gwen stands up as she noticed Pride point his sword at her brother, Gwen sprinted over quicker than she realized and tackled Pride to the ground.

"Get out of here!" Gwen shouted at Landon.

Landon stood in awe, but he followed the instructions as the White Ranger commanded. Once Gwen knew Landon was safe, she released the peacock. Pride kicked Gwen's helmet after she let go. Gwen rolled back on the ground, grunting as soon as she rolled on the ground. This angrier the group. So one by one, Gwen watched her team get up and protect her. KZ went in, but Pride took her down. Jenny fired her blaster, but Pride tackled her down. Omar went to stab the bird, but Pride was quicker. Hunter and Jared went to slash, but Pride knocked both boys down. Artie went to slash as well, but Pride knocked Artie down and he was stepping on Artie.

"Artie-!" Jared yells.

"Get off of him!" Jenny yells.

Pride chuckles, "Worthless."

Gwen grabs her saber tooth tiget blade and stands up, "Get off of him before I kick your ass!"

There was silence. Pride turns his attention to the White Ranger, Gwen holds her saber in her right hand and kept her eye contact on Pride. Pride grins as he puts more pressure on Artie, which led Artie to scream out in pain.

"Stop it!" KZ yells.

"You're hurting him!" Omar yells.

Hunter turns to Gwen, "If you're going to do something, do it!"

Gwen took in a deep breathe and suddenly a moment that felt like it was in slow motion for Gwen, it was in a faster motion for the others. Gwen charged in, and her fist met Pride's jaw. Pride was launched in the air and collapsed onto the ground, because of this Artie was free. He laid there for a second before starting to sit up, Gwen lowered a hand while keeping her attention at Pride.

"You good?" Gwen asks.

Artie coughed, "Ye- Yeah."

Gwen nods, "Good."

"What are you going to do?" Artie asks.

Gwen watched Pride stand, "Make him pay for hurting you and the others."

Pride came in quickly, Gwen shoves Artie out of the way but had enough time to block Pride's blade with her own. Pride was pushing heavily on his blade, though Gwen shoved back. Pride's blade went in the air and landed behind him in the ground. Gwen slashed at the peacock, who shouted in pain. Pride launched his explosive feathers at her, though Gwen rolled and did a cartwheel to avoid the blasts. Gwen landed away from the blasts and stared at the peacock.

Artie limping slightly, "Go get him." He whispers.

Gwen stands up fully and then at the same time as Pride, the two charged together. Gwen screaming and Pride yelling as their blades made contact. There was an explosion. Flames began to dim down, and in front of the rangers Pride was gone by Gwen was laying on the ground. Still in her suit until it faded away, and revealed herself. Artie ran over screaming her name, with the others right behind him.

"Gwen-!" Artie yells.

Artie was the first one at the scene. He knelt down and lifted her head up, she groans as she starts to open her eyes and formed a smile on her face.

"Hey, Sparky." She smiles.

Artie smiles as he sighs in relief, "You did it."

Gwen smiles, "Good."

Then she passes out again. Jared knelt down to help his brother carry Gwen, though Artie demanded he was the one to carry her. As Artie led the way to the Batcave, the others were right behind them for their fellow teammate.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

Gwen woke up. She felt the pain. She groans as she sits up. Revealing in her room was the others, they smiled seeing she was alright.

"Thank goodness," Adam said, "We were worried."

Zara smirks, "Well I wasn't. You're a tough cookie."

Gwen smiles.

Jenny nods, "You defeated Pride."

"And it was awesome!" Omar yells.

Gwen turns to them, "Really?"

Hunter nods, "An explosion and everything."

KZ nods as well, "You changed over from the usual Gwen to a total badass. How was that?"

Gwen shrugs, "I just- I didn't want to be that scared girl I use to be." Gwen said.

Jared frowns, "Gwen?"

Gwen turns to him, "Sorry, buddy. But I've been keeping that part of me a secret."

Artie holds Gwen's hand, "They are your friends. They should know." He said.

Gwen nods, "The reason why I moved to Stone Canyon was my parents died in a car accident. The person behind the accident was involved in a police chase, he was caught dealing drugs to minors. Anyways, afterwards my brothers realized that Stone Canyon wasn't safe for us- mostly me. After the accident, I was attacked in school. It didn't help that I was a shy girl who didn't have many friends, I was an easy target. So one day, a group of girls attacked me and no one stopped it until I passed out. I ended up in the hospital and it was at that moment my brother, Landon, demanded we move here to Clover Hill. We moved in with my aunt and uncle, my brother transferred college while the other just got a new job. When I realized I was coming to a new school, I thought I should be a different person since no one knew me. So sorry if I came across as a jerk or if I made any of you have a bad life." Gwen said.

Artie was still holding her hand, "Guys?"

Jared stepped in, "Gwen, you're apart of our team. We aren't perfect. I have a mentally disable mother and I use to get into violent fights all the time. I shut the world out and kept to myself and my books." Jared said.

Jenny nods, "I was a scared girl with a stuttering problem." She said.

"I was the independent girl who didn't know how do understand what a team was." KZ said.

"I was the guy who has a drunk as a father and completely abandon him and his family." Hunter said.

Omar nods, "I am the guy who makes a joke of himself or just ends up as the third wheel, well not now cause I'm dating Violet now." Omar said.

Artie turns to Gwen, "And you know my story." He said.

Gwen nods.

Jared smiles at her, "So we're flawed. It makes us better." Jared said.

Gwen eyes Artie, "That it does."

Adam and Zara left the room to give the rangers some time to themselves. Hunter and Jenny held hands, exchanging looks of smiles. Omar crossed his arms on his chest with a grin. Jared had a soft smile on his face. KZ smiled as well. Artie though had his hand still in hold with Gwen's hand, but did have a smile on his face. Gwen turns from the other and back to Artie, who has been by her side all day. Through all the craziness that had been going on all day.

"Artie," Gwen said.

Artie turns to her, "Yeah?"

Suddenly, Artie felt Gwen grab his face and pull it to her lips. The two shared a kiss in front of the team. Omar gasped in shock, he had no idea the two had feelings for each other. Jared smiled, knowing that Gwen had been telling him about her crush on Artie. KZ smiles as well, knowing for a couple of days that Gwen admitted her feelings of just a friendship with Jared. Jenny and Hunter shared a smile before the couple did share a small kiss. When Gwen and Artie parted, Artie was the one blushing uncontrollably.

"Uh-" Artie stuttered.

Jared smirks, "I think you broke him."

Gwen giggles, "I guess I did."

Omar points from Jared to Artie, "I thought- I thought you loved Jared?"

Gwen shakes her head, "Jared is fun to mess with, but Sparky has been the guy I've been thinking about since he saved my life." Gwen said.

Artie shook his head to get himself together, "Wait? You've been thinking about me since that day?"

Gwen nods, "Yes you goof." She said.

KZ smiles.

"I've had a crush on you for a while now." Gwen said.

Artie feels Gwen hold his hand, "Me too." He said.

Jared clasped his hand on Artie's shoulder, "Well I suggest since you have feelings for each other maybe you should date." Jared said.

Artie turns, "I get it, bro." He said.

Gwen giggles, "Wanna try this whole dating thing?"

Artie nods and kisses her another time, "I hoping you'd ask." He said.

 **(A/N: One more sin to go! I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I really like the chemistry between Gwen and Artie. Also, I had realized that the rangers knew basically nothing about her so having her get mad at Artie and then at the end with her explaining her story felt like it was needed for a long time but it worked perfectly here. Gwen and Artie are now official, which means the only single rangers are Jared and KZ. Will the former couple get back together? You'll have to wait and see. -ICrzy)**

 **Here are the lists of the upcoming chapters:**

 **Chapter 39: Truth Or Dare (FILLER CHAPTER)  
**

 **Chapter 40: Drago's Ultimate Battle Part 1  
**

 **Chapter 41: Drago's Ultimate Battle Part 2**

 **Chapter 42: Hunter's Demons**

 _NEXT TIME: Violence is never the correct response, rage must be controlled. But if it's your only way to protect the ones you care for, then it is accepted upon.  
_

 _In the next chapter: Wrath_

 _Released On: ASAP_


	38. EP 38: Wrath

**I do not own Power Rangers! I only own the content! The characters were all created by decode9, Batmarcus, Ranger Red 2.0, Thewhatzupwriter26, and myself! Thank you for the support and hope you all enjoy!**

 **SUMMARY: Throughout time our world has been inflicted by dangerous foes from different locations and from different times. Rangers from different places of the worlds and even across the galaxy. The ranger community is large and being apart of it is a big responsibility. This new generation of rangers must face off against a new threat and hope their new powers can protect the world.**

 _Rangers:_  
 _Red: Jared Scott_  
 _Blue: Omar Ellis_  
 _Yellow: Jennifer/Jenny Callahan_  
 _Green: Hunter Jacobson_  
 _Pink: Katherine/KZ Walker_  
 _Black: Arthur/Artie Carter-Scott  
White: Gwen Anderson  
_

 **-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

"Another book? Jared, didn't you just start Sherlock Holmes?" Brooke asked.

It was after another dinner at the Walker home. It was actually their last dinner at the Walker home. You see, Ryan had gotten a phone call saying that their house would be fully repaired tomorrow in the afternoon so that means the Scott family was moving out tomorrow. Ryan was in the kitchen helping Richard and a pregnant Vivian with the dishes and left overs. Whereas, the teens were in the living room. Artie was texting Gwen, since he and Gwen were open about their feelings the two haven't stopped texting each other. In some ways it was cute but others quite annoying. Jared had finished his second book that night, he was previously reading Sherlock Holmes like Brooke had said but now the boy was currently reading The Great Gatsby. KZ and Brooke stood behind the couch and then fully entered the living room.

"Just finished it, sis." Jared said as he peaked up from his book.

Brooke folded her arms on her chest, "And you're already halfway done with that book. Seriously, Jared. I am not surprised you don't have more friends, you spend your time in your books." Brooke said.

Jared closes the book, "Jeez, Brooke, thanks for that." He said.

Brooke shrugs her shoulder, "It's true, bro. I mean I am on the soccer team, I have friends who like soccer as well. I even have friends from the science club." Brooke said.

Jared stands up, "I get it, Brooke."

Jared took that as his cue to leave the room. Artie peaked up from his phone, until his phone dinged again with a text from Gwen. KZ turned to see Brooke shake her head.

"I don't understand how you put up with my brother when you two dated." Brooke said.

KZ seemed shocked, "He was- actually he was the best boyfriend ever." She said.

Brooke turns to KZ, "But he wasn't completely open. Jared is a puzzle. He keeps a lot to himself, he may talk to you about somethings but- he keeps in all that rage. I mean, I barely remember when mom was taken away but I did watch the light leave Jared." Brooke said.

This stopped Artie from texting. He looked up and stared at his sister and his brother's ex girlfriend. Brooke frowned as she stared at the stairs Jared took to go upstairs.

"He was ten and he grew up far too early. I wished that it wasn't him that found mom, or that it didn't happen when he was ten. Maybe things would be different." Brooke said.

Artie finally joined in, "I think Jared has grown a lot since I joined the family. I mean, we've grown closer as brothers." Artie said.

Brooke nods, "Yeah. I mean he seems to be doing well as a leader, so I guess I just worry if he is keeping a lot in his head." Brooke said.

KZ exhaled, "He probably does."

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

Jared was laying on the bed in the guest room in the Walker home. He was staring at the ceiling. He knew what his sister was talking about, he knew exactly what she was hinting at. His ability to somehow be friends with people but not tell them the entire truth. He was lying to his sister and friends about a possibility he may have the same mental disorder as his mother or about if he is in another fight he would be kicked out of the school. Jared grabbed a pillow and put it over his head.

A knock on the door gained his attention.

Jared lifted his head, "Who is it?"

Opening the door was KZ, "Can I enter?"

Jared sees her and smiles, "It's your home."

KZ smiles as well and walks into the room, "So you'll be leaving tomorrow."

Jared rubs the back of his neck, "Well don't get too upset. We still have school and even the Batcave. I mean- it's not like we'll never see each other again." Jared said.

KZ nods, "Oh yeah. I know that." She said.

Jared sits up on the bed, "Sorry about Brooke. She gets that way."

KZ walks in a bit further, "But she has a point, though. You do keep most of yourself at bay, even after all this time, there are still secrets." KZ said.

Jared looks from her to the floor, "It's easier that way."

KZ shakes her head, "What makes you the judge of that choice? If it is going to affect the team, we have the right to know. If it affects your family, they should know." KZ said.

Jared grins for a second, "See this is why I don't talk about it." He said.

KZ shrugs her shoulders, "Why not?"

He stands up, "Because people get to nosy. They get involved. It gets-."

KZ frowns, "It gets what?"

Jared frowns, "It gets out of my control. I've been able to handle things this far on my own, like you, I've been independent for a long time." Jared said.

KZ sighs, "But I've learned to accept help. I've learned to have my team help, Jared. You taught me that." She said.

KZ steps closer, Jared looks at her. KZ interlock her fingers with his owns, she stares from his hands to her eyes. She forms a smile on her face, even if he wasn't smiling.

"Life was never easy for you. Your mom gone all the time, you were bullied and beaten up, your dad was barely around, and he even lied about an affair which led to you meeting Artie. However, though all those bad points in your life something good came from it." KZ said.

Jared exhales, "Like what?"

"Well when your mom was taken away, you gained a true bond with Brooke. Something you two share deeply, she admires you even if she gives you a hard time. It's only out of love. The bullies and fights at school may had made your life hell, but it made you stronger. You were able to defend yourself, your sister, your cousin, and your friends. You take charge, you are unstoppable when you put your mind to it. Regarding the strain relationship with your dad, it took something like being a ranger to get hurt so often for him to notice. It took serious injures for him to notice what he was missing out on. When you and Artie beat each other in the kitchen, it woke your dad up. He saw what working all those shifts had done to you. Made you grow up without him even realizing it. The affair may have caused a bigger wedge between you and your dad, but you gained something from it. Sure the relationship with Artie was hard at first, I mean he tried to kill you at first. But in the end, you two are brothers. You're made peace with your history." KZ said.

Jared looks at her, "So what should I do now?"

KZ smiles as she moves some of his shaggy brown hair from his eyes, "Start leaning on others for support. The entire world isn't expecting you to deal with this alone." She said.

Jared looks at her and faintly smiles, "I guess that might be true." He said.

"Might? Jared, I know what I am talking about. I mean I know you, we've dated after all." KZ said and then paused.

There was a faint moment of silence. KZ let go of Jared's hands, she took a few steps back. Jared extended his hands out but lowered, it didn't matter because KZ didn't even notice it. KZ awkwardly looked from the floor and met Jared's gaze, the two stared at each other. Jared formed an awkward smile as did KZ.

"It doesn't have to be awkward? Does it?" Jared asks.

KZ shrugs, "It always ends up being awkward." She said.

Jared nods, "I see."

The two just stand there in the guest room. The silence consumed the bedroom. The was until Artie came running up to the bedroom, with Brooke right behind him.

"Jared! KZ! We need to go!" Artie yells and tossed their morphers.

Jared looks at the alerts, "Where?"

"The park." Artie said.

KZ nods, "Okay."

The two head to the door but Jared turns to Brooke, "Brooke,"

She nods, "I got you three covered. But you owe me."

Jared kisses his sister on the top of her head, "Thanks,"

She smiles, "Go protect the world." She said.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

A roar alarmed the rangers. They were in their suits in the park with their own weapons. The roar got louder and louder as they walked through the park. It was empty. Which didn't stop the rangers from keeping their guard up. The tree branches shook and then pouncing down was a very large male lion, the lion landed in front of the seven rangers and roared in their faces. The teens held their weapons high, and the lion stood on his back legs.

"Looks like you finally join," The lion said.

"A sin?" Hunter spoke.

The lion smirks.

"Wrath," Jared spoke.

The teens turned to him.

"Makes sense," Gwen spoke, "The last one left." She finished.

Omar pointed his spear at Wrath, "We are going to defeat you."

Wrath chuckled, "You will try but you will fail."

Wrath roared a roar that sent the rangers back. Rolling on the ground but rose up to the beast. Wrath was back on four legs and running at a fast speed. Artie and Gwen to slash at Wrath, but Wrath tackled them down. Artie and Gwen rolled on the ground, but were for the most part alright. Omar and Hunter went in next with KZ right behind them, though the same happened. Jenny was firing her blaster at Wrath, this angered him. Wrath turned to Jenny, charging at her. Jared didn't like that at all.

"Hey!" Jared shouts.

Wrath stops in his tracks. Turning to the Red Ranger. A smirk appeared on his face as he once again stood on his back two legs.

"Red Ranger," Wrath began, "You are quite an interesting pile of meat."

Jared watches the lion, "How so?"

Wrath chuckles, "Well isn't it obvious?"

As Wrath and Jared were talking, the others were starting to stand. Jenny ran over to Hunter, she was helping him stand. Omar rose up but was helping KZ up, Artie and Gwen were already up and with the others.

"Enlighten me," Jared spoke.

Wrath grins, "I see why Drago has his obsession with you. You have sass kid, you have some kind of fire that even makes me interested." Wrath said.

Jared glares, "What does that mean?" Jared spoke.

Wrath smirks, "It means you have some darkness in you and you haven't quite accepted it yet. The more you bury it, the more it'll get harder to keep from your friends." Wrath said.

Jared looks down for a second then looked back up. Wrath came charging at Jared, Jared went to slash his sword at Wrath but Wrath lifted his front claws up and slashed the side of Jared. This caused sparks and the boy was sent back and rolled on the ground. Jared grunted in pain, and attempted to stand.

"Weak," Wrath said.

Omar was angered by this and ran in. Omar went to stab Wrath with his spear, with Gwen and Artie right behind him with their sabers. Gwen and Artie slashed at Wrath, and Omar came from behind to stab the lion. Though Omar was knocked down by Wrath, rolling on the ground in the grass. Gwen was thrown back and hit a tree, Artie was sent back rolling on the grass for comfort. Hunter, KZ, and Jenny went in next. Jenny firing her blaster at the lion. Wrath bit down on the blaster and tossed it in the air, which included Jenny. Hunter went to stab Wrath with his dagger, which he did but Wrath slashed at the Green Ranger. KZ was left standing there, and Wrath knew it.

Jared lifted his head and noticed. KZ was a couple of feet away from Wrath, maybe less. Wrath turned to Jared and smirked. Jared quickly stood up and ran over, he could hear KZ's scream as he ran in. Jared didn't even realized how much strength he had behind him. Wrath was just about to slash KZ with his claws, and she was attempting to block. Although, the lion was pulled to a complete stop. Jared had grabbed a hold of Wrath's tail, his feet sliding while struggling to keep a hold of such a heavy creature.

"Ja- Jared," KZ panted.

Jared gritted his teeth, "Get out of the way!" He yells.

KZ nods and moves.

Jared released Wrath's tail, which then turned to Wrath circling Jared on all fours. The lion was walking in a circle clockwise while the leader of the rangers was in the center of it. Jared watched the lion circle him.

"Well look what I have here," Wrath said, "Is this fight going to be worth it?"

Jared watches Wrath walk in front of him, "Maybe."

Wrath chuckles, "I don't take maybes."

Just then, Wrath jumped onto Jared's back. KZ couldn't help but scream, a blast hit Wrath. KZ turned to Jenny, but it wasn't from her blaster. Artie pointed his own blaster at Wrath, he wasn't going to allow the lion to get the upper hand on his brother. Wrath fell off of Jared, Jared went to stab Wrath but the lion charged up. Jared jumped back avoiding the claws from the lion, as well as giving himself enough space between the two. Wrath came running at the ranger, whereas Jared stood there waiting. He was timing this perfectly. As Wrath got closer to Jared, Jared slashed his sword at the chest of the lion. Which then created an explosion.

"Jared," KZ muttered.

As the smoke cleared up, it revealed that Jared, now in his normal clothes, was left standing. Jared stumbled slightly as he walked forward. The others powered down and stood there all happy, however, the others noticed KZ run over. There were tears in her eyes and she was upset. Jared noticed his and was embraced by the Pink Ranger, she held onto him tightly and kissed him on the cheek.

"Oh, Jared." She said.

Jared hesitated for a second but held onto her, "It's okay. I'm okay." He said as he hugged his ex girlfriend.

Artie turns to Gwen, the two share a smile but hold onto each others hand. Hunter and Jenny kiss each other on the cheek and go to hold hands. Omar crosses his hands on his chest and smiles. Jared listens to KZ sob into his chest, she was pleading how worried and how scared she was. She was holding onto Jared tightly, refusing to let go of him. Jared holds onto her, he kind of buries his head into her shoulder.

"I was so scared," KZ said, "I just froze."

Jared kisses the top of her head, "It's okay. It's over." He said.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

Zara, Tia, and Adam were in the Batcave. Zara shouts for the other adult's attentions to come to the computers. The two run over and see something happening on the screen.

"What in the world?" Adam spoke.

Zara is typing like crazy fast, "I have no idea what is happening. One minute the zord program was at 88% and then boom, this happened." Zara said.

Tia leans on Zara's chair, "Think the team defeated the final sin?"

Zara nods, "Maybe."

Adam then turns to Tia, "Then why did the program crash?" Adam asks.

Zara shrugs, "Not sure but I am going to find out why." Zara said.

Zara is typing fast. Adam begins to pace in worry. Tia leans against the wall and watches Adam pacing back and forth. Zara stopped typing and shouted again.

"Guys!"

The two return over, "So?" Tia started, "What is it?"

Zara points to the screen, "I was able to bring the zord program back up."

"And?" Adam asks.

Zara sighs, "Looks like we broke one of the firewalls."

"What do you mean?" Tia asks.

Zara turns in her chair to face the adults, "When the final sin was defeated, it must have affected the program. The rangers each defeated one sin, which would probably give them some power but from what I've been seeing on the footage nothing has happened. I am assuming this firewall is the final one." Zara said.

"Why would you think that?" Adam asks.

Tia nods, "I agree with Adam."

Zara turns back to the computer, "Well, the text translated to 'the treasure in defending the enemy lays within friends,' maybe that's a riddle of some sort. The only way they can defeat the enemy is if maybe they grow stronger not just as friends but as a team." Zara said.

Adam nods, "I see."

Zara shrugs, "That's my assumption."

Tia shakes her head, "No it's brilliant."

Zara smiles, "Thanks."

"I'll let the teens know." Adam reaches for his phone.

Tia stops him, "No. Give them tonight off. We can call them tomorrow." She said.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

"Delilah!" Ripto growls.

In the throne room, Ripto stands up. He marches over to the women who brought him the sins. He was angry at her, at himself for believing in her.

"Your sins failed me! You've failed me!" Ripto shouts.

Delilah glares, "Well maybe if you gave assistance maybe they wouldn't be dead." She said.

Ripto grabbed a hold of her throat, "You are saying this is my fault! I run this world! I run this army! I'm in charge!" Ripto shouts.

Delilah gasps for a breathe, "But- you're- losing."

Ripto starts squeezing on her throat tighter. Delilah yelps in pain, she was not getting oxygen in her lungs. Her vision was starting to get blurry. Ripto did not take pity, he squeeze her throat tight to the point he snaps her neck. Ritpo drops the dead body on the ground and then turns to a minion of his, he motions for him to take care of it. The minion drags the body out as Ripto walks to his throne and sits down.

"I think," A female voice spoke, "I can be of some help."

Ripto growls, "I banished you."

Appearing from the shadows was Geena, "I know sir," Geena had a smirk on her face, "But I have a plan you'd love."

Ripto glares, "Why should I listen? I can easily have you killed like I did with Delilah." He spoke.

Geena smirks, "Oh sir," She enters the room fully, "I think after you here my plan you'll reconsider." She said.

Ripto raises his eyebrow, "Okay then. Speak."

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

The others headed home early, Artie walked Gwen home then returned to the Walker home, expect for Jared and KZ. The two needed to walk alone. They needed the alone time. The sidewalks were covered by some light from the street lights above them. Jared had his hands in his pockets of his jacket, he noticed KZ was shaking. She wasn't wearing a jacket, so he took off his jacket and he put it on her shoulders. KZ smiles to herself. She smells Jared's scent from the jacket. She looks to see Jared wearing a short sleeve shirt just like she was, he was trying to act like he wasn't cold.

"So," KZ spoke, "We're alone."

Jared nods, "Yeah we are."

KZ awkwardly puts the jacket on, "Thanks. For letting me borrow your jacket."

Jared shrugs, "It's no big deal."

"You okay?" She asks.

Jared turns to her, "Yeah. Just thinking about that fight." He said.

KZ nods, "Yeah. You saved me." She said.

Jared nods, "I'd do that for anyone. You were in trouble and I had to help." He said.

She nods, "I know but still, thank you." KZ said.

Jared smiles, "You're welcome. Besides, I didn't want you to get hurt. I care too much about you to let you get hurt." He said.

KZ watches Jared put his hands in his pant pockets. He turned away and kicks a rock on the sidewalk. KZ fast walks to keep up, she was walking next to him.

"And you know I feel the same way." KZ said.

Jared frowns, "Then why did you break up with me?"

KZ frowns. She didn't expect Jared to be so straight forward.

"It wasn't you." She started.

"It was because of Gwen, wasn't it?" He spoke.

"No- yes, sorta." KZ said.

Jared eyes her, "Want to explain it?"

KZ sighs, "I was jealous of her. I just thought, you were going to get bored with me and move on. I'm not the girl next door, I'm just KZ Walker." KZ said.

Jared just kept his eyes on her.

"It also had to do with my fight against Lust," KZ continued, "When you got hurt- I knew I messed up. I am- or was your girlfriend, I shouldn't hurt you. I shouldn't have been jealous or self-conscious." KZ said.

Jared turns to face her completely, now stopping on the corner of her street to her house and another street. A street light was right above them, shining down the lights on the two.

"Why not come to me?" Jared asks.

KZ frowns, "I was afraid to confirm my theory."

Jared moves a bit closer to her, "KZ," He started, "You know earlier when you said you know me because we dated?"

She nods.

"You probably know me better than Jenny or Omar, not as well as Brooke, but you know a lot of stuff I may not have shared with my sister. KZ, I trust you completely. And you should've felt the same way with me. After all, isn't that what a relationship expects? Truth?" Jared spoke.

KZ nods.

Jared looks at the star lit sky then to her, "You were my first girlfriend."

KZ looks at him, "I was?"

Jared nods and kissed her on the lips, "I was angry but now- I'm not."

KZ seemed puzzled, "What? You forgive me?"

Jared nods, "I had for a while. I just wasn't sure if you wanted to get back together." He said.

KZ was speechless.

Jared seemed a bit uncertain, "That is what you want? Right?"

KZ nods, "Yes! Yes!"

KZ leaps in the air and kisses Jared on the lips. Jared catches her and spins her around, while he lowers her back down to the ground. The two slowly pull apart and stare at each other, they hold a smile and then kiss again under the moon and stars above them.

 **(A/N: The sins arc are officially over! How did you all feel about it? I had small parts with Zara, Adam, and Tia which seemed pretty important. Also, Ripto has killed Delilah... um a bit over kill huh? Maybe. But what does Geena have up her sleeve? Also, what did you all think of Jared and KZ getting back together? -ICrzy)**

 **Here are the lists of the upcoming chapters:**

 **Chapter 40: Drago's Ultimate Battle Part 1  
**

 **Chapter 41: Drago's Ultimate Battle Part 2**

 **Chapter 42: Hunter's Demons (Hunter centered "obviously")  
**

 **Chapter 43: TBA (Omar centered)**

 **Chapter 44: Mommy Is Back (Artie centered)**

 _NEXT TIME: After fighting battles after battles, the teens need some time to remember they are kids and need to enjoy a night off. Doing what? Playing truth or dare.  
_

 _In the next chapter: Truth Or Dare_

 _Released On: ASAP_


	39. EP 39: Truth Or Dare

**I do not own Power Rangers! I only own the content! The characters were all created by decode9, Batmarcus, Ranger Red 2.0, Thewhatzupwriter26, and myself! Thank you for the support and hope you all enjoy!**

 **SUMMARY: Throughout time our world has been inflicted by dangerous foes from different locations and from different times. Rangers from different places of the worlds and even across the galaxy. The ranger community is large and being apart of it is a big responsibility. This new generation of rangers must face off against a new threat and hope their new powers can protect the world.**

 _Rangers:_  
 _Red: Jared Scott_  
 _Blue: Omar Ellis_  
 _Yellow: Jennifer/Jenny Callahan_  
 _Green: Hunter Jacobson_  
 _Pink: Katherine/KZ Walker_  
 _Black: Arthur/Artie Carter-Scott  
White: Gwen Anderson  
_

 **-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

"I'm surprised that my folks allowed this sleepover to happen." KZ said.

KZ entered the living room with Gwen and Jenny. Jenny was carrying soda cans for the others and Gwen was carrying a bowl of potato chips. On the floor was Hunter, Omar, Jared, and Artie. The seven were having a sleepover at the Walker home, they were all crashing in the living room in their own individual sleeping bags. Upon sitting down, Jenny sat close to Hunter and handed him a drink. Hunter holds her hand and kisses her on the forehead. Gwen sat next to Artie with a smile on her face, Artie smiles back at her. Jared watches as KZ sits down next to him, the two have just recently fixed their tensed relationship back to the way it use to be, so now the two were as close as they use to be.

"It doesn't surprise me," Artie said, "Your folks were cool to take in us Scott's when our house was destroyed."

Jared nods.

Gwen is handed a can of soda from Jenny, "If we'd stay at my uncle's place, all the boys would have been questioned." She said.

Jenny nods slightly, "I mean, my folks knew Omar as long as Jared and I have so they wouldn't have any problem with Omar staying. Also, they wouldn't have an issue with Jared or Artie since they are family. So, Hunter probably wouldn't have been allowed over." Jenny said.

Hunter shrugs, "I'd rather be here that at my house. My mom would have been too embarrassing. She tends to be up in our business. Asking if we need snacks and even suggesting movies to watch." Hunter said.

Omar took a hand full of chips and ate them, "Doesn't sound that bad." He spoke.

Hunter turns to Omar, "Believe me. My mom wouldn't leave us alone, and then there is Danny. He would spy on us, so any of our secrets he'd find out." Hunter said.

KZ turns to Hunter, "Well good thing we're here." She said.

Jared nods, "I agree. Besides, dad said he didn't want anything crazy going on at the Scott home since it was just rebuilt." Jared said.

Omar smirks, "And I know my dad wouldn't have agreed to girls staying the night. I mean, I know Beth wouldn't mind Jared staying over." He said.

Jared ignored Omar's comment and just took a sip of his soda.

Gwen leans back on her sleeping bag, "So what do we do at sleepovers? I never been to one as a kid."

Jenny nods, "Me either." She said.

KZ shrugs, "Well it all depends. The sleepovers I've been do we played prank calls, stayed up past midnight, watched scary movies, and ate a lot of junk food."

Hunter rolls his eyes, "Let me guess, you were eight." He said.

"I was nine thank you very much." KZ said.

Jared grins, "Well when Brooke would have friends over, they'd watch movies or play games." He said.

"Like what kind of games?" Omar asks.

Artie turns to Jared, "Since when did you notice the games Brooke and her friend's play?"

Jared turns to Artie, "How else do you think I got the chips for our all night horror film marathon?"

Artie nods, "Ah. I see." He said.

"So," Gwen smirks at Jared, "What kind of games?"

Jared shrugs, "I mean board games. Simple games like Clue or Twister. Then they'd play twenty questions. I think I even heard them playing truth or dare." Jared said.

Omar grins, "Let's play that."

"Truth or dare? What are we, children?" Hunter asks.

Jenny nudged her boyfriend, "Oh come on, wolf. It would be fun." She said.

Gwen smirks, "Unless, he's chicken." She assumed.

Hunter glares, "Am not!"

Gwen crosses her arms on her chest, "Then put those words into action." She said.

Hunter then turns to Artie, "How do you put up with her?" He asks.

Artie turns from Gwen to Hunter, "I have no idea what you mean." Artie said.

KZ then claps her hands, "So who is going first?"

Jenny raises her hand, "I'll go first!"

KZ smiles, "Okay then. Jenny, truth or dare?"

Jenny thought about it, "Um- truth." She said.

Gwen pouts, "Boring!"

Artie nudges his girlfriend, "Sh. It's not your turn."

Gwen smiles.

KZ was thinking about it, "Okay- um. Is it true that you had a crush on Omar when you were kids?" KZ asks.

Jenny flustered, "Uh- um. Yeah, a small one." She said.

Omar seemed shocked, "You did!"

Jared turns to his buddy, "You didn't notice?" Jared spoke.

Jenny got pinker, "You knew!"

Jared nods, "Yeah. It was pretty obvious when we were ten." He said.

Hunter holds her hand, "Don't get mad. That was the past." Hunter said.

Jenny nods, "Okay." She turns to the next target, "Gwen, truth or dare?"

Gwen smirks, "I like a challenge. Dare me!" Gwen says.

Jenny nods her head, "Okay. Um- I dare you to dump a hand full of ice in your pants."

Gwen blinked a bit confused, "Whoa. A bit dramatic."

Hunter grins, "What you chicken?" He asks.

Gwen shakes her head, "Nope. I just didn't expect that from your girlfriend." She said.

Gwen left the living room and got a hand full of ice. She returned to the living room, where she sat down on a towel on top of her sleeping bag that KZ got. Then in front of the six others, Gwen just dropped the ice cubes in her pants. Gwen yelped at first, which caused a few snickering from the others. Even Artie, who felt a bit bad, was laughing.

"O- Okay," Gwen's body shook, "Omar, truth o- or dare?"

Omar shrugs his shoulders, "Dare."

Gwen adjusted herself, "I- I dare you to get makeup put on your face by one of the girls."

Omar nearly screamed, "What?"

Jared and Artie were laughing so hard, "Oh god!" "Damn!"

Hunter nearly rolled over on the floor, "Tough luck."

Omar sighs, "Okay. One of you be gentle." He looks at KZ sitting in front of him.

KZ put on foundation that matched Omar's skin tone, then KZ put light blue eye shadow on Omar's eye lids. Then she put on eye liner as well as blush. Then KZ put on a bright red lip stick. As he was getting his makeover, the guys were laughing and even the other two girls. KZ had to keep herself together from not laughing. Once done, they were laughing more and Omar just pouted.

"Oh, you make a pretty girl." KZ said.

Omar glares, "I hate you." He directed it to Gwen.

Gwen winks, "Love you too."

Omar turns to Jared, "Okay, truth or dare?"

Jared raises his hands, "I'm not stupid. I pick truth." He said.

Omar swears under his breathe, "Damn."

Artie laughs, "Jared wasn't going to pick dare after we just made fun of Omar." Artie said.

Omar then thought about it, "Is it true that you don't have a plan after we graduate?" Omar asks.

This changed a sudden atmosphere in the room. KZ snaps her attention to Jared, from once laughing to sudden seriousness. Jenny seemed puzzled as well as Hunter, Artie seemed a bit shocked, and Gwen shrugs her shoulders. Jared suddenly felt uncomfortable with everyone staring at him for what Omar had asked, and Omar didn't think that he was right until Jared seemed a bit uncomfortable.

"Yeah," Jared looks away, "It's true."

Jenny frowns, "I thought you wanted to go to college."

Jared shrugs, "No college would accept a kid with a record of fights in his transcripts, no matter his grades." He said.

"You wouldn't know unless you try." KZ said.

Jared awkwardly rubs the back of his neck, "Uh- Artie, truth or dare?"

Artie noticed how Jared wanted to stop talking about it, "Uh truth."

Jared thought about it, "Is it true that your first impression of me was an ass or were you just looking for trouble?" Jared asks.

Artie turns to his brother, "So you want the truth?"

There was a moment of silence.

Artie sighs, "At first I thought you were an ass, because here I was being shipped away from my mom and step-dad to live with my real dad. Then come to find out my dad has his own family, a wife and two kids. So when I found out about you and being old by a couple of days it made me hate you. I thought you were an ass because you had what I thought a perfect life was. Though, you were right about one thing. I was looking for trouble, but now I'm glad I was shipped to my true home." Artie said.

Jared had a smirk slightly.

Artie smiles, "Hunter, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Hunter yells while staring Gwen down.

Artie grins, "I dare you to have your finger nails painted by your girlfriend."

Hunter frowns. Jenny grabs the nail polish and began painting his finger nails green. While this was happening, Jared and Artie exchanged a look. The two brothers smile at each other, they had always had a rocky relationship as brothers but have become closer. Though, the others were laughing at the grumpy Hunter as his girlfriend was painting his nails.

"KZ, truth or dare?" Hunter asks.

KZ shrugs her shoulders, "I choose dare."

Hunter thought about it, "I dare you to tell someone in this room your middle name."

KZ shrugs her shoulders and stood up. She walked over to Gwen, whispering the name into her ear. Gwen went from a blank stare to a devilish grin on her face, upon KZ parting from the other girl and sat back down. Hunter was frowning more.

"You didn't say it!" He demanded.

KZ nods, "I told Gwen."

"But out loud." Hunter said.

"But you didn't say that." KZ said.

Hunter glares, "I'd assume you'd tell Jenny or Jared."

Jenny turns to Hunter, "KZ already told me." She said.

"She what?" Hunter spoke.

Jenny nods, "When she found out about the story of my stutter, she told me her middle name." Jenny said.

Hunter was speechless, "What?"

Then Jared stepped in, "And I just asked her after we started dating and she told me." He said.

Hunter turns to Jared, "Seriously?" Hunter spoke.

Jared nods.

KZ sticks out her tongue, "You'll never know."

Hunter sighs.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

A little bit later during the night the teens were eating pizza in the living room, now they were in more of PJs clothes instead of their casual clothes, which was good for Gwen who had gotten really cold from the ice in her pants. The gang was listening to music in the background, which was just for extra sound in the room but were just talking.

"Gwen, what are you doing after we graduate?" Artie asks.

Gwen shrugs, "I always planned on just escaping everything, so maybe I'll just pile all my stuff into my old station wagon and just drive off." Gwen said.

The others seemed shocked, "You can't be serious?" Omar asks.

Gwen nods, "Dead serious. I never had any interest in college and going to work right afterwards seems depressing. Also, if I just stay with my uncle and aunt just feels like I'm a burden." Gwen said.

Artie holds her hand, "Well I hope you decide to stay around for a while longer." He said.

Gwen shrugs, "Maybe. So, Sparky, what's your life plans?" Gwen asks.

Artie seemed a bit on the spotlight, "Oh um- I like video games and I know dad wants me to go to college, so I applied to the community college. Get my requirement classes then transfer to a bigger college to get my degree in computer animation." Artie said.

Jenny smiles, "Seems like you have your life all thought out."

"What about you, Jen?" KZ asks.

Jenny thinks about it slightly, "Well like Artie, I'm just going to go to the community college here for four years. Then I plan on going on those volunteer trips to help others who have less." Jenny said.

Jared smiles, "Sounds nice."

Jenny nods.

Omar grins, "I got a letter in the mail saying I was accepted to Academy of Art University in San Francisco. I plan on getting a degree in directing since I love watching movies so much." Omar said.

Hunter chuckles, "Maybe use our lives as a story for your future film." He said.

Omar ponders on it, "I like it."

Gwen laughs, "I just want a pretty actress to play me." She said.

Jenny nudged her boyfriend, "What are your plans Hunter?"

Hunter rubs the back of his neck, "Well college is a go since my mom is all about her children getting a college education. Afterwards, I want to join an Olympic swim team and maybe earn a gold medal." Hunter said.

KZ smiles at him, "I wish you the best of luck for that."

Hunter shrugs, "It's just a dream."

"But its your dream." Jenny said and kisses him on the cheek.

Hunter nods, "So what about you, KZ?" Hunter asks.

KZ smiles, "Well the soccer season went well and I was able to get a scholarship for Meadowedge University, which there I'll be likely either just getting a general business degree until I figure out future plans or just get a teaching degree." KZ said.

"Wow, a soccer scholarship!" Jenny was impressed.

"That's awesome!" Gwen said.

KZ smiles, "Thanks."

Omar turns to Jared, "So what about you? Have no ideas for a future?"

Jared sighs, "I'm going to college because they won't accept me."

"Are you so sure?" Artie grins.

Jared gives him a confused look, "What are you talking about?"

Artie pulls out a letter from his bag, "I think you should read this."

Jared looks at the letter, "Did you apply to a college?"

"No," Artie grins, "You did."

Jared seemed puzzled as he unfolded the letter, "Oh god."

KZ took the letter, "What?"

"What does it say?" Jenny asks.

"I'm curious!" Omar says.

KZ was reading it and then hugs Jared, "He was accepted to Norland Literary Arts."

Gwen smirks, "And you thought you had no future." She said.

Jared looks from his girlfriend to his brother, "I didn't send in an application?"

Artie smirks, "I know. I talked to Mr Nelson, who wanted you to apply to Norland Literary Arts since his freshmen year teaching you. So I went behind your back and did the application, I found a past essay of your and submitted it with it as well as getting a letter from Mr Nelson saying how talented and amazing you are. I even had dad write a letter about your maturity level and so on." Artie said.

Jared stares at the letter and had a smile, "Wow. I- I just thought I didn't have a future after high school."

Hunter smirks, "Looks like you do now."

Jared looks from the letter to his team, "Look I think I need to come clean with a few things." He said.

Jenny frowns, "Jared?"

Jared sighs, "Back when Artie and I got busted for fighting in school and we went to Mr Chang's office, there were of course after schools we had to go to but there was something else." He said.

Omar seemed confused, "But you told us there was nothing else."

"That's because I didn't want you to worry," He said, "If I get into another fight between now and graduation, I'll be expelled and removed from the campus. Then I'll be sent to Lynchburg Academy in Meadowedge." Jared said.

KZ frowns, "Why didn't you tell us or me?" She asks.

Jared shrugs, "Artie just joined the team and I decided to stay away from fights, which I have." He said.

Jenny sighs, "Oh Jared."

Artie frowns, "This was my fault. I thought have said something but he made me promise not to say." He said.

Gwen crosses her arms on her chest, "And what's the second thing?"

Jared looks at them, "I mentioned it to KZ but- since I have better news its nothing to seriously worry about. I had to take a test about whether or not I carried a genetic that could trigger schizophrenia like my mom, but my results showed I didn't have a high chance. Though it is possible that I could get it when I get older, there is no signs of it coming in my early or late twentys." Jared said.

Artie seemed the most shock, "Does Brooke know?"

Jared sighs, "I talked to her and dad about this. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I wanted to but you were with Gwen and I thought since you are related to my mom that it wouldn't affect you." Jared said.

"So what about Brooke?" Jenny asks.

Jared turns to her, "Brooke will take the test when she is eighteen." He said.

Hunter frowns, "Well since we are confessing shit, I'll tell you my dad is back in town." Hunter said.

"Seriously?" Jenny asks.

Hunter nods, "But I am not talking to him." Hunter said, "And that's all I want to talk about it."

Omar then speaks up, "I forgot to mention for college that I was also going to be learning more ASL, because I see a future with Violet and I think her parents to feel the same way." He said.

Jared placed a hand on Omar's shoulder, "And you wouldn't have known a simple hello if it wasn't for me."

Omar signed thank you to Jared and Jared returned with signing you're welcome. The two guys smile at each other best friends, and the others exchange smiles among each other.

Gwen then looks at the gang, "Fine! You've pushed me! I'll tell you my real plans."

"But we didn't ask," Jenny said.

Gwen looks at the others, "Back at Stone Canyon, I was a bit of an artist and I did get accepted at the local college here where I am planning on getting four year degree in some kind of art major, then transferring to a school where I could get a further degree in art. I want to become a comic artist, or maybe just some kind of artist." Gwen said.

Artie kisses Gwen, "That's cool, babe."

KZ looks at Hunter, "And maybe I've been hard on you about my middle name."

Hunter crosses his arms on his chest, "You think?"

KZ nods, "And I think you all should know."

"Really?" Hunter asks.

Gwen smirks as well as Jared and Jenny.

KZ nods with a smile, "At graduation!"

Omar laughs, "Perfect."

"I can wait." Artie said.

Hunter glares, "No! No way!"

KZ turns the lights off, "Night!"

"Night!" Everyone expect Hunter said.

"Wait! Guys!" Hunter shouts from the darkness.

 **(A/N: I had to make this filler chapter a bit lighter than past chapters and since the teens were just being teenagers instead of rangers they needed to act like teenagers. How did you all think about it? I mean it was a cute chapter in my opinion and I was really thinking about extending the truth or dare part but then I was running out of ideas for dares, and if the dares seemed lame its because I lack experience of playing any forms of extreme truth or dares at sleepovers. The most we did was prank calls and stupid dares like licking a wall or drinking a soda can really fast... don't do that because a girl got sick and it wasn't funny. Anyways, thanks so much for the support. Sometimes I say it so often and other times I don't but seriously. It means a lot for you all to read and engage with me on how you feel about the characters and the stories, so keep reviewing because I read every single one. Thanks again. -ICrzy)**

 **Here are the lists of the upcoming chapters:**

 **Chapter 41: Drago's Ultimate Battle Part 2**

 **Chapter 42: Hunter's Demons (Hunter centered "obviously")  
**

 **Chapter 43: TBA (Omar centered)**

 **Chapter 44: Mommy Is Back (Artie centered)**

 **Chapter 45: TBA (Gwen centered)**

 _NEXT TIME: Everything has been building up to this moment. The moment when Drago gets what he wants, the battle he has been wanting since the rangers formed together as a team._

 _In the next chapter: Drago's Ultimate Battle Part 1_

 _Released On: ASAP_


	40. EP 40: Drago Ultimate Battle Part 1

**I do not own Power Rangers! I only own the content! The characters were all created by decode9, Batmarcus, Ranger Red 2.0, Thewhatzupwriter26, and myself! Thank you for the support and hope you all enjoy!**

 **SUMMARY: Throughout time our world has been inflicted by dangerous foes from different locations and from different times. Rangers from different places of the worlds and even across the galaxy. The ranger community is large and being apart of it is a big responsibility. This new generation of rangers must face off against a new threat and hope their new powers can protect the world.**

 _Rangers:_  
 _Red: Jared Scott_  
 _Blue: Omar Ellis_  
 _Yellow: Jennifer/Jenny Callahan_  
 _Green: Hunter Jacobson_  
 _Pink: Katherine/KZ Walker_  
 _Black: Arthur/Artie Carter-Scott  
White: Gwen Anderson  
_

 **-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

The next day the rangers were at the Batcave before school. Adam had formally filled the rangers in about the events at Reefside the other day, which to Jared's surprise ended the way it did. KZ noticed on her boyfriend's expression that he does feel guilty for not stopping what happened. While the others were just shocked from the news.

"I cannot believe that happened at Reefside," Gwen started, "You hear things like that but never picturing it happening."

Artie wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders, Gwen felt Artie kiss the top of her head.

"You're telling me." Hunter said as he held onto Jenny's hand.

"Iris had a lot of courage to take the bullet for that mean cheerleader." Jenny said.

Jared gritted his teeth, "There should have been something done that could have stopped her." Jared said.

Artie frowns, "Bro, no one knew this would happen."

Jared looks up, "Iris told me the conversation she had with Denise. I went up to the main office before homeroom, but they told me that they were busy with other things like getting the morning announcements ready. After homeroom, I saw her leaving the school building and driving away in her car. I went back to the main office and trying to tell them about Denise and what she did. All I got was they were busy with another student that got caught cheating on a test that got brought to their attention prior what happened. If they had listened to me, none of this would have happened, Iris wouldn't be in the hospital." Jared said.

KZ held onto his hand, "Jared." She had a worried expression.

Omar crosses his arms on his chest, "This is not right at all." He said.

Artie nods, "I think they should have noticed the signs before it got out of control." Artie said.

"The warning signs were there, and yet someone should taken action long before it happened." KZ said.

"I know. Plus from what Corey told me is that they tried to warn Cassandra about it, but she did not listen to them. Yet Iris took it for her." Jared said.

Gwen shakes her head, "It is messed up."

Omar nods, " I mean if something is seriously wrong that multiple red flags are going off in this person, you tell a trusted adult. Why it didn't happen here?" Omar spoke.

Hunter shrugs his shoulders, "I don't know man." He said.

As the teens spoke, Adam noticed Zara interest in the topic. Adam knew much like Tia that Zara had a small experience like how the teens are talking about. Zara stands up and walks over to the rangers.

"These things happen," Zara spoke which gained their attentions, "It's not right but you can't fault people for not noticing. Sometimes the signs are quite easy to fool." Zara said.

Jared looks at Zara, "You speak from experience."

Zara sighs, "I wasn't personally involved but- back in my senior year, my boyfriend's junior year, there was a shooting at his school." Zara said.

All eyes were on her now.

"From what he told me about that day was some kid was who was getting bullied had enough, brought bombs and a gun to school. The shooter killed one person but injured countless, but the shooter ended up ending his life in the halls of the school. My boyfriend and his friends were affected by that event. I was at my own school when it happened and- I remember the call I got from Zane, saying that my boyfriend was in a school with someone wielding a gun. I nearly collapsed." Zara said.

Jenny fought back tears, "Sounds awful."

Zara nods, "It was. But I say this with understanding that dark side that the kid was going through, the best way to make sure nothing like that happens again is to try your damn best to make sure no one feels that depressed or alone." Zara said.

Hunter frowns, "Easier said then done. The kids at Clover Hill High, well we can say they aren't the nicest people." Hunter said.

Gwen nods, "When I moved here the kids began spreading hateful rumors. It was insane." She said.

Zara nods, "The easiest way to fight the gossip," Zara started, "Is ignore what they say. So if someone says something trashy about a kid you know, instead of mocking the kid maybe sit with him at lunch."

KZ nods with a smile, "I think we can do that."

Omar nods as well, "Yeah."

Tia looks at her watch, "Okay kids, you all better head off to school before you're late for homeroom." Tia said.

The teens nod and began to leave. Tia was gathering her things and then stopped to turn to her former teammate, she formed a smile on her face when she looked at Zara. Zara was about to return to her own work but felt a hand on her shoulder, it was Tia.

"Look," Tia said, "You've grown up so much."

Zara smiles, "So I've been told."

Tia snickers, "You use to be my music student before I began a teacher. You were a villain turned into ranger. You were the kid and now, you're a fully mature young lady. I'm proud of you, Zara. And I'm certain Jayden is as well." Tia said.

Zara didn't even realized she hugged Tia, but she did. Zara didn't realized how much she needed to hear Tia say that.

"Thanks, Tia." Zara said.

Tia holds onto Zara, "You're welcome."

Adam pokes Tia, "Sorry to interrupt, but you'll be late for your class." Adam said.

Tia nods and pulls back, "Right. I'll see you on my lunch break." She said.

The two nod and watch Tia leave.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

Jared sat in study hall, in the school's library. He was flicking a pencil off his desk as he was looking over his French assignment. He did not notice someone walking behind him, until he saw the chair in front of him move and sitting down was someone faintly familiar but Jared wasn't completely sure. A women sat in front of him with long black hair, had sunglasses over top of her eyes so Jared couldn't see, and she wore a fitted women suit with dress shoes.

"Hello, Red." She smirks.

"Geena?" Jared seemed shocked.

Geena lowered her sunglasses to reveal her golden eyes then pulled it back up, "Bingo!"

Jared glares, "What do you want, witch?" He asks.

Geena smiles, "Well glad you asked. You see I am lucky enough because of your success I got my old job back, due to Delilah's failure and the sins." Geena said.

Jared shuts his text book, "Why should I care?"

Geena clasp her hands together, "Oh deary, that's why I love talking to you. You are so straight forward, unlike your brother." Geena said.

Jared made his hands into fists, "Your point?"

Geena smirks, "You see, I have been in contact with Drago. He wants to meet, he wants his fight." She said.

Jared crosses his arms on his chest, "I'm not fighting to just fight." Jared said.

Geena rolls her eyes, "Stop the noble act for a moment, you do realize as much as you'll deny that you have to fight him. You want to know if you're powerful enough to stop him. If you're worth being the leader." Geena said.

Jared heard the bell ring to dismiss them.

Geena looks at him, "If you change your mind. He's at the park," She stands, "And if you change you mind chances are, Drago may attack the city. So, either way you'll be fighting him."

Jared watched as she vanished through the crowd in the high school. Jared grabbed his stuff and shook it off of him so he could pretend he was okay. Upon exiting the library, he spots his friends talking by some lockers. Jared adjusts the straps on his shoulder and stared at his friends. Jenny was holding hands with Hunter, the two wouldn't have been in a relationship a year ago. Omar was laughing while showing the group some ASL he learned for Violet, if it hadn't been for Jared teaching him basic ASL the boy wouldn't have been dating the girl he has been dating. Gwen was laughing as Artie failed at signing, if the two hadn't transferred in the two wouldn't have been dating or good friends with the others. Lastly, KZ stood a bit off to the side but included in the conversations. Jared counted himself lucky to be her boyfriend, but sometimes he still wonders if he is even worth her time. Before any of them saw him, Jared sneak off.

KZ looked up a second after Jared vanished, "Anyone else is wondering what is taking Jared so long?"

Hunter shrugs, "Maybe he had already left for Miss Moore's class."

Jenny looks from the library door, "It's not like him to leave without us."

Gwen looked at her cell, "Well if we don't go to class now, we'll be late." Gwen said.

Omar motioned KZ, "He probably wanted to talk to Miss Moore before class." He said.

KZ nods but kept her eyes drawn at the door, "Right- yeah. Let's go." She said.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

Drago was sitting crossed legged in the forest in the park. He heard a snap from a stick breaking, Drago knew exactly who it was before he turned his head to look at the person. Drago smirked as he opened his eyes.

"Red Ranger," Drago said.

Drago stood up now. Slowly, Drago turned around to face Jared. Jared looked at his foe, Jared held onto his morpher in his left hand while keeping his cool.

"I am glad you came," Drago spoke, "For a second I was wondering if you weren't coming."

Jared kept his cool, "I only came because I didn't want you to attack the city." He said.

Drago grins, "Or is it the thirst to unlock that darkness you try to keep hidden." Drago said.

Jared glared, "I don't have any darkness inside!" Jared yelled.

Drago pulled out his sword, "Ready your weapon. Let us finally see who is more powerful." Drago said.

Jared's eyes narrowed as he watched Drago.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

"Omar, KZ, Jenny, and Hunter can you four stay after." Miss Moore said.

Music class was dismissed. Students were heading to lunch, all expect the teens and they had a reason why. Jared wasn't in class, and it was very unlike him to ditch class. Miss Moore was erasing the chalk board over their lesson on classical music, then she turned her attention to her students. At the door now was Gwen and Artie, the two were motioned to come inside and even close the door.

"Where is Jared?" Miss Moore asks.

Omar looked at her, "He was in homeroom."

Hunter shrugs his shoulders, "He was in English."

KZ nods, "He was even in his other classes before. I saw him go to study hall which was right before this class." KZ said.

Miss Moore looks at her, "Did you see him leave?"

Jenny shakes her head, "No. We didn't see him leave the library." Jenny said.

"We just assumed he came here," Gwen said.

Miss Moore rubs the bridge of her nose, "This is so unlike him to ditch."

Artie looks at the music teacher, "Think he left for a good reason?"

"Like what?" Omar asks.

Artie shrugs, "I mean- what if someone contacted him." He said.

"Like his mom?" Jenny asks.

Artie rubs the back of his neck, "Either her or maybe- Drago."

KZ frowned, "Jared wouldn't- would he?"

Hunter crossed his arms on his chest, "As much as I'd want to tell you he wouldn't, this is Jared. He has always had a score to settle with Drago." Hunter said.

Jenny frowns, "Why go without us?" She asks.

Gwen sighs, "He wouldn't have to worry about anyone getting hurt." Gwen said.

Omar goes to hit the wall, "Damn it."

Artie looks at Miss Moore, "Miss Moore?"

Miss Moore nods, "Go."

With that said, the six teens ran out of the classroom and even out of the school building.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

Blades clashed loudly. Jared, who was in his ranger suit, was slashing his blade at the beast in front of him. Drago pushed hard at Jared, which set him on the ground but rolled on the ground and bounced back up. Jared landed on the ground with his blade about to strike at Drago, however he was blocked by the very beast.

"Looks like you've gotten stronger," Drago grins.

Jared smirks underneath his helmet, "I'd say the same thing about you, but you haven't." Jared said.

Drago went to slash his blade at Jared but the boy ducked, "Cocky, I like it." Drago spoke.

Drago slashed his blade at Jared, but it hit the tree trunk after Jared dodged the blade. The sword got stuck in the tree, Drago tried to pull it out but Jared punched Drago in the jaw with his right hand. Then Jared went to slash his blade at Drago, who was on the ground, but then Drago tackled the young man. The sword went in the air until it strike down on the ground, sitting in the earth it pierced. Jared was punching Drago to get off of him, whereas Drago grabbed a hold of Jared's helmet and hit it against the ground hardly.

"Jared!"

Drago stopped for a second so did Jared. The two fighting heard foot steps getting closer. Jared knew they had figured it out, and he wasn't surprised that they were able to find him. After all their morphers do have trackers on them. While distracted, Jared reached for his sword but slammed his helmet against the ground again. Jared had enough of this, he kneed the lizard beast in the gut. Drago released his helmet, so Jared managed to tackle Drago down. Now Jared was on top, Jared was punching the beast in the face.

"Jared!"

Jared stared at Drago. He stopped punching Drago and stood up to get his sword, upon turning back Drago was holding a large rock in his hands. Jared held the sword in his left hand, tightly. The sweat slid down the side of Jared's face, the boy bit his lips for a moment. Drago spit blood on the ground and formed a smirk on his face.

"Your move, Red." Drago spoke.

Jared hesitated at this moment.

"Jared!"

Now the voices and steps were getting closer. They had found him.

"Over here!"

Drago watched as their battle was interrupted. The ranger he had been fighting had changed back to a different person, Jared lowered his sword slightly but had his guard up. Drago could tell the boy had no intentions in fighting at his point. Drago dropped the rock, and it was at that moment when the rangers were right behind Jared.

"Looks like back up has arrived." Drago smirks.

Jared remain silent.

"Well I know when I've been made." Drago said and walked past them.

The rangers watched as Drago walked to the tree trunk, he pulled the sword out of the tree. Then he turned to Jared, Jared remain in the suit staring at the dragon beast in front of him. Drago holds a smirk on his face, before a gust of wind came through and Drago vanished through this distraction. Afterwards, Jared powered down and put his hands in his pant pocket.

"So," Artie started, "You going to explain yourself?"

Jared turned to them.

Omar crossed his arms on his chest, "Seriously, bro."

Jared exhaled, "Can we talk about it later." He didn't even ask, it was more like a demand.

Jenny placed a hand on Jared's shoulder, "We better get back to school."

"You guys go ahead." Jared said.

KZ shakes her head, "No way. You're coming with us." She said.

Jared felt his girlfriend grab a hold of his hand, then began to drag him away with the others right behind him. Jared remain silent the entire way back to campus, they were lucky enough to have about twenty minutes left of lunch. So the gang managed to find a table to eat lunch. The group went on as if nothing had happened.

Omar was talking about how Violet and him went to a silent movie showing, while he was eating his pizza. Hunter then mentioned about how his dad had been trying to get a hold of him and his family, but the Jacobson's were ignoring his phone calls. Hunter felt Jenny hold onto his hand, while the two ate their pears. KZ mentioned about how she went to the doctors with her mom for her mom's check up, she mentioned how health the baby is and how excited she is to be a big sister.

"So," Gwen stabbed her pear, "Anyone going to mention the elephant in the court yard?"

All eyes shift to her, "What?" Artie spoke.

Gwen sighs, "You all have been avoiding asking our faithful leader why he went rouge."

Jared silently took a sip of his soda.

"I mean its great to hear that for the most part your guys lives are great, but what the heck was that?" Gwen started.

"Gwen," Artie said.

Jared shifted his eyes at the others.

Gwen turns to her boyfriend, "Look I get it, you don't want to bring it up at school but for the past couple of weeks we've been talking about our after school activities at school no problem." Gwen said.

Hunter sighs, "She's gotta point."

KZ turns from the others to her boyfriend, "Jared?"

Jared heard the bell.

"Saved by the bell," He muttered to himself.

As he stood up he felt Omar grab a hold of his shoulder, "This chat isn't over."

Jared looks at Omar, "For now, it is. Come on, we can't be late." He said.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

It was after school and somehow Jared managed to avoid every single person who cares about him. However, he knew he needed to talk to someone who knew his secret identity. He walked to the music classroom, and knocked on the door frame. Miss Moore looked up from her papers she was grading to see the student who ditched her class.

"Jared," She said as she took off her small reading glasses, "It seems you managed to return to school."

Jared leaned against the door frame, "Is this a bad time?"

She shakes her head, "No. Come in." She said.

Jared nods.

"So everything alright? You worried everyone including myself when you ditched my class." Miss Moore said.

Jared looks at her, "Did the others tell you why?" He asks.

Miss Moore shakes her head, "No. So why don't you fill me in." Miss Moore said.

Jared leaned against a desk in the first row, the desk he was leaning against was the closest to her own desk. Miss Moore had held a re ink pen in her right hand, which really made Jared realize he was interrupting but at this point she wasn't going to let him leave without explaining himself and his own actions.

"Geena got into the school," Jared started, "She looked like a human. She came to speak to me."

Miss Moore nods, "She is getting smarter." She spoke.

Jared nods as he lowers his head.

Miss Moore notices, "Continue, please." She spoke softly.

"She mentioned how Drago wanted to fight. He wanted a serious fight and well he wanted to fight me, alone. Geena claimed if I didn't go that he'd attack the city, and I didn't want to risk it." Jared said.

Miss Moore sighs, "So that's what led you to go alone?"

Jared nods.

Miss Moore frowns, "Jared look at me."

Jared lifts his head up to face her.

"As mad I am for you going in alone, I am glad you took the threat seriously. It's hard to be able to know for sure what the enemy is thinking. Chances are at this point, any of their threats shouldn't be overlooked. But next time, don't do it alone. It's better to have back up and comrades there to support you instead of going solo." Miss Moore said.

Jared nods.

Miss Moore smiles, "And another thing," She say the confusion in his eyes, "Keeping yourself quiet may be who you are but you are smart and you shouldn't allow your past to silence yourself. Jared, I see the way the gears are working in the mind of yours. You are speaking even if you are silent.  
Maybe, you need to try being more vocal." She said.

Jared nods again, "I- Um yes ma'am."

Miss Moore still smiles, "Now head off to the dojo. I'm certain the others are wondering where you are."

Jared nods, "Um- will I be seeing you there?"

She nods, "Yes. Now go along now before they send a search party." She joked.

Jared smiles, "Yes, Miss Moore." He starts to leave but stops, "And thanks."

Miss Moore smiles, "You're welcome."

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

Jared was walking down the sidewalk, he had nearly reached the dojo and he had texted KZ saying how he was talking to Miss Moore for a moment after school and how he was almost there. That was until he heard his phone ranging. He reached for it and saw the caller ID, it was Brooke. Jared was a bit confused, his sister never calls.

Jared clicked answer, "What is it, Brooke?"

He heard sobs and suddenly Jared got worried, _"Ja- Jared-."_

"Brooke, what's going on? Are you okay?" Jared spoke.

The sobs were still there, _"I'm scared. He came out of no where and- and now I am his hostage."_ Brooke cried into the phone.

Jared nearly collapsed hearing those words out of his sister's mouth, "Who? Who took you?"

 _"A monster. His- his name is Drago."_ Brooke cried.

Jared looked at the direction of the dojo and then kept the phone to his ear, "Where are you?"

Brooke yelped and then a different voice was on the phone, _"Want your sister back?"_ It was Drago.

"Damn it! Give her back!" Jared yells.

Drago snickers in the phone, _"If you want her back, you'll meet me at the abandon factory in ten minutes or I kill her. Come alone or he life is at risk."_ Drago said.

Jared took in a deep breathe, "Fine. I'll be here, but if you harm her I swear to god I'll kill you." Jared said.

 _"Time is ticking."_ Drago spat and hung up.

Jared ran to his car and put the keys in, he reached for his phone and typed into the text message to KZ about how he was going to visit his mom with Brooke because she didn't want to go alone. After that, he turned off his phone and took out his GPS locator in his morpher. He wasn't going to allow this monster to threaten his sister, since Miss Moore told him to take the threats seriously that's exactly what he is going to do.

 **(A/N: That cliffhanger through. I hope you all are enjoying the series so far. I really am happy with this chapter and I have been excited to be writing this part for a while. Originally, KZ was suppose to be kidnapped but I had thought having Brooke more included into the story line would be better. Anyways, always loving the support! Until next time, ICrzy)**

 **Here are the lists of the upcoming chapters:**

 **Chapter 42: Hunter's Demons (Hunter centered "obviously")  
**

 **Chapter 43: TBA (Omar centered)**

 **Chapter 44: Mommy Is Back (Artie centered)**

 **Chapter 45: TBA (Gwen centered)**

 **Chapter 46: Girl With The Dragon Tattoo (KZ centered)**

 _NEXT TIME:_ _Everything has been building up to this moment. The moment when Drago gets what he wants, the battle he has been wanting since the rangers formed together as a team._

 _In the next chapter: Drago's Ultimate Battle Part 2_

 _Release On: ASAP_


	41. EP 41: Drago Ultimate Battle Part 2

**I do not own Power Rangers! I only own the content! The characters were all created by decode9, Batmarcus, Ranger Red 2.0, Thewhatzupwriter26, and myself! Thank you for the support and hope you all enjoy!**

 **SUMMARY: Throughout time our world has been inflicted by dangerous foes from different locations and from different times. Rangers from different places of the worlds and even across the galaxy. The ranger community is large and being apart of it is a big responsibility. This new generation of rangers must face off against a new threat and hope their new powers can protect the world.**

 _Rangers:_  
 _Red: Jared Scott_  
 _Blue: Omar Ellis_  
 _Yellow: Jennifer/Jenny Callahan_  
 _Green: Hunter Jacobson_  
 _Pink: Katherine/KZ Walker_  
 _Black: Arthur/Artie Carter-Scott  
White: Gwen Anderson  
_

 **-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

The wind blew against the rusted building. Brooke was tied against a pipe in the factory, she had finally stopped sobbing. She looked at the beast pacing back and forth, it had just been a few minutes after the beast called Jared. She knew Jared faced monsters and what not but she didn't expect to get pulled into it. The dragon monster stopped moving and then turned to her. This time, instead of being afraid the young teen held a strong look.

"So," Drago started, "You aren't the least curious why your brother is coming here to fight me?"

Brooke remain silent.

Drago rolls his eyes, "Silence. Must be a family thing."

Brooke heard the sound of Jared's car pulling in. Then the thirteen year old saw a smile appear on Drago's face. There was the sound of a slamming of a door, then foot steps. Upon opening the door, it revealed Jared standing at the doorway. He held a serious glare at Drago, who at this point began clapping with a smile.

"Wise choice, Red. You came for your sister." Drago said.

Jared gritted his teeth, "Just let her go!"

Drago shakes his head, "Not until we fight." He said.

Jared loosen his gaze from Drago to Brooke. Now he got to see his sister. He hadn't seen her since before school that morning. He remembered hearing her ramble on that morning about how Omar's brother, Keith, wouldn't stop flirting with her and how awkward it was because he had tripped into paint which had landed on Brooke the day before. Instead of seeing the smart-aleck and loud younger sister that could handle any noob in Call Of Duty, he saw a terrified little girl. Brooke had a small bruise on the side of her face and her eyes were red from when she had cried.

"Not until she is released." Jared said.

Drago glares, "So she can do what? Get help?"

Jared shifts his gaze back at Drago, "She won't spill anything. She doesn't have anything to do with this." Jared said.

Drago smirks, "Sorry, Red, but she is involved."

Jared looks back at Brooke, "Brooke."

Brooke forced a smile, "I'm fine. Seriously." She clearly lied.

Drago kept his gaze at Jared, "See. Now let us settle things."

Jared watched as Drago pulled out his sword like prior. Jared reached for his morpher in his back pocket, he morphed into his red suit and armed himself with his sword. This was the second time Brooke had seen her brother morph into his ranger suit and even hold a weapon and even though she was familiar with his alter ego, this was still shocking.

"Let's end this for good." Jared said.

"Yes," Drago smirks, "Let us."

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

Miss Moore arrived at the Batcave and heard shouting from downstairs. Hunter and Omar were brawling a friendly brawl, while Artie was just bored out of his mind. Gwen was laughing when Hunter flipped Omar onto the mat, which she was then elbowed by KZ to stop the laughing because it was rude. Jenny just shook her head. Miss Moore glanced at the computers and saw Adam and Zara.

"I feel welcomed," Miss Moore said.

Adam turns over, "Tia. Sorry, we've been caught up in the zord program."

Miss Moore turned to the teens and noticed the leader was missing, "Where is Jared?"

KZ turns to her, "He texted me saying he was on his way after visiting with you. But then he texted saying he was going to visit his mom with Brooke." KZ said.

Artie turns to look at the music teacher, "We even tried calling him."

Gwen held her phone up, "And he didn't answer." She said.

Miss Moore exhaled, "Did he not listen to me?" She muttered to herself.

Miss Moore walked over to the computers. She nudged Adam and Zara out of her way. She began typing at the keyboard, which now gained the attention of the teens. The six teenagers walked over to the large computer and watched what their music teacher was doing. It seemed that she was attempting to locate Jared.

"Weird," Zara looked at the screen, "His GPS locator says he is right above us."

Omar rubs his sore neck, "Then Miss Moore would have seen him before coming in." He said.

Miss Moore frowns, "Which I didn't." She said.

Zara nudged her former teammate up, "Let me have a look. Maybe I can trace his phone records. I mean if he did indeed went to visit his mom, there would have been a phone call." Zara said.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

Brooke sat and watched. Jared and Drago clashing their swords at each other. Jared pushed his blade hard against Drago, but the beast slugged the boy in the face. Which sent Jared back and his blade went flying back. Drago ran over and grabbed a hold of Jared's neck, Jared began to choke and struggle for freedom. Brooke watched as Drago dragged her brother by his neck until he lifted him up by Drago's right hand. Jared was lifted up against the wall, and struggling to breathe.

"Stop it!" Brooke yelled, "You'll kill him!"

Drago smirks, "That's the plan."

Jared managed the strength and grabbed a sharp edge of a broken pipe and stabbed Drago in the shoulder. Drago yells and drops Jared, who fell to the ground. Jared coughed and coughed to catch his breathe, he looked up to see Drago knelt down in pain and began to remove the sharp part of the pipe. Jared then launched himself at Drago, tackling the beast to the ground. They were rolling on the ground, both punching one and other.

"Jared!" Brooke yells.

The two stand up and now were about to continue their fight as a fist brawl. The two were a couple of feet away by held their fists up.

"You're holding back, Red." Drago said.

Jared didn't reply.

"Or maybe the best has yet to come." Drago said.

Drago went charging toward Jared, Jared blocked the fist and grabbed a hold of Drago's arm and tossed him over his shoulder. Drago met the ground face first, where Jared still held onto Drago's arm while the beast was face first on the ground. Jared was stepping on the back of Drago with all his force. Jared grabbed the sharp pipe and turned to Brooke.

"Brooke!" Jared yells.

Brooke watched as Jared tossed the pipe at her, it landed in front of her.

"Cut yourself free," Jared said, "And then get the hell out of here!"

Brooke reached for it, "But what about you?"

Jared turned his attention to Drago, "I will handle Drago and then meet up with you." He said.

Brooke began cutting herself free, "You better or KZ will kill you." She said.

Jared smirked underneath his helmet, "She already will."

Upon getting free, she stood up and looked at her brother one last time. Drago rolled over and tackled her brother to the ground, Brooke went to yell but Jared slugged the beast.

"Get out of here!" Jared orders.

Brooke nods and ran, even though she didn't want to leave her brother behind.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

Zara looked through the call sheet, "Found it."

"Isn't what you just did illegal?" Hunter asks.

Zara smirks, "Only if you get caught." Zara said.

Gwen leans forward and turned to Zara, "I like you."

Zara snickers, "I'm a pro."

Artie crossed his arms on his chest, "So? What are we looking at?"

Zara clicks on the sheet and making it show the recent calls, "Well this is the call sheet from Jared's phone. It shows from a week ago when Levi called him and a couple of days ago when Iris called him." Zara said.

KZ got more concerned, "So who called just before he vanished?"

"Brooke." Zara said.

Miss Moore seemed confused, "His sister?"

Hunter nods, "Yeah. So maybe he went to visit his sister." He said.

Zara shakes her head, "I'm not sure, Hunter."

Adam nods, "If he went to visit his mom, why would he remove his GPS?" Adam asks.

Gwen frowns, "Jared didn't want to be tracked." She said.

"But why?" Jenny asks.

The others stood there in silence for a while until they heard a phone ringing, it was Artie's phone. He ran to his backpack and pulled it out, he looked at the name calling and it was Brooke.

"Guys! It's Brooke!" He shouts.

After he yelled that, the others all ran over to join him.

"Brooke," Artie answers, "Where are you? Where is Jared?"

Artie hears Brooke breathing heavy, _"I- I was taken by Drago."_ Brooke said.

"What? Are you okay? How did you escape?" Artie asks.

 _"Jared."_ Brooke said and took in a deep breathe.

Artie turns to the others, "Where are you? We're coming for you and help Jared." He said.

 _"I'm lost. I- I don't know where I am."_ Brooke said.

Artie turns to Zara, "Can you track her?"

Zara nods and walks to the computer.

"Hold on, Brooke, we'll be coming for you." Artie said.

Zara sat down and used a triangular search to find Brooke, "She is at the edge of Clove Hill. In the middle of the forest, she is heading in the direction of returning to the city."

Hunter nods.

"We'll get going." Omar said.

Artie nods as well, "Brooke, we're on our way. You stay put."

Artie's heart nearly broke hearing, _"I'm scared, big bro."_

Artie choked back tears, "Don't worry. We're coming." He said.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

Jared was launched against the wall in the factory which broke down and Jared rolled in the dirt outside. The boy powered down and was now in his civilian clothes. Jared stumbled to stand and then heard the sound of his blade landed on the ground in front of him, Jared looked up to see Drago with his blade in his hands. Jared muscled the strength to get to his sword, and then forced himself to stand even if his muscles were screaming at him.

"I am quite surprised you've lasted this long, Red." Drago said.

Jared kept silent.

"Once I'm finished with you, I'll find that sister of yours and kill her too. Maybe then go after the rest of your pathetic team afterwards." Drago said.

Jared gritted his teeth, "You stay away from them!"

Jared launched forward. His blade colliding with Drago's blade, the two had equal force. Jared pushed harder though, and even kicked Drago in the chest sending the beast on his back. Drago looked up to see the shine of Jared's blade coming toward him, but the beast rolled to avoid the blow that Jared had planned for him. Jared turned around to see Drago stand and stare at Jared.

Drago charged in and slashed his blade, Jared nearly missed the blade yet the blade did cut the side of Jared's cheek with a small cut. Jared winced when he felt the pain and could feel the blood coming out of the small wound. Jared bit his lips and could see the smile of pure enjoyment on Drago's face. Drago slashed his blade again, but Jared ran up a tree to avoid it and flipped over Drago. Jared landed behind Drago and held his blade at Drago's back, the boy slashed at Drago. Drago felt the pain and it generated some sparks and a yell from Drago.

"Nice move, Red." Drago said.

Jared didn't see Drago's fist coming near his face until it was too late. Jared was punched in the face and rolled on the ground until he saw the beast coming near him, Jared jumped up and kicked Drago who did catch the kick. Drago threw Jared into a tree and Jared hit the tree trunk, Jared could feel his body scream at him.

"Give it up." Drago said, "It's over."

Jared was breathing heavy, his body was weak, his muscles were in pain. It was only a matter of time until Jared becomes completely exhausted or Drago does indeed kill him.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

"Brooke!"

"Brooke!"

The six teens were running through the forest, shouting for the name of Artie's sister.

"Brooke!"

Suddenly Artie heard a faint yell from the distance. Artie ignored his friends and sprinted in the direction of the shout, though they were right behind him. Artie ran over and found Brooke sitting down on a log catching her breathe, she looked up and saw Artie sprinting over. Brooke stood up and ran to her brother, the two embraced in a hug. Artie nearly lifted her from the ground due to the force he had while running over.

"You okay?" Artie asks.

Brooke nods, "Ye- Yeah."

Artie held his hand on the back of her head, "You sure? You're not hurt?"

Brooke shakes her head, "No. I'm not hurt."

Artie let her go and saw the small bruise on her cheek, "Drago- he hit you?"

Brooke looks at her brother, "Yeah."

At this point the others had reached them, "Brooke." Jenny said as she hugged her cousin.

KZ took in a deep breathe, "Where is Jared?"

Brooke turned around and then frowned, "That way. He came for me in some abandon factory. They have to be still fighting." Brooke said.

Jenny holds onto her cousin, "We need to get her someplace safe and go after Jared."

Omar turns to Artie and Jenny, "I'll take her back to town. You guys go in for back up in case."

Artie turns to Omar, "Thanks buddy. I know how much you care about Jared." He said.

Omar nods, "Right now I'm only thinking about getting Brooke someplace safe and Jared getting help." Omar said.

Hunter pulled out his morpher, "We better go."

The others nod. And just like that Omar and Brooke began to go the direction he came from whereas the other five rangers ran in the direction Brooke came from in search for this abandon factory.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

"Any last words, Red?" Drago asks.

Jared spit blood on the ground and then looked up at Drago, he wasn't going to give Drago the satisfaction of saying any last words. Instead he noticed his morpher was on the ground just inches from him, his gaze went from his morpher to the beast with the sword. A smirk appeared on his face and then as the blade came toward his body, everything suddenly felt it was moving in slow motion. Jared tucked and rolled on the ground and avoided the blade, he reached and grabbed his morpher.

"Jurassic Squad! Power Rangers!" Jared shouts.

The boy shinned red as he morphed and turned around with his sword in his hands. Drago seemed less impressed by this action.

"Aren't you about done with the same old tricks, Red? We know you can't handle me much longer." Drago said.

A smirk appeared in the helmet, "We'll see about that." Jared said.

Drago came charging at Jared but Jared dodged the blade in Drago's hands. Jared elbowed Drago in the back of his head and the beast went forward. Jared turned to Drago, watching the beast stumble up and turn to the boy in front of him. Jared pointed his blade at Drago.

"You can threaten me, but you do not threaten my family." Jared said.

Suddenly a glow was coming from Jared's blade. The blade was glowing a red aura, Jared looked from his enemy to his weapon. When Jared's eyes met the blade, the glow of red even sparked in his own hazel eyes. Jared turned to Drago and a smirk appeared on his face.

"Power of the Tyrannosaurus Rex!" Jared said.

Suddenly around him was more glowing of a red aura. His suit changed as well as his helmet, which looked more like a tyrannosaurus rex. His suit now had sharp edges on the sleeves. Jared looked at his new changes to his uniform and then back to Drago, the beast was standing up fully and a bit in shocked at the sudden power Jared now has.

"Looks like you got an upgrade." Drago said.

Jared smirks, "Seems that way."

Drago grips his sword, "Well let's see if that's enough to defeat me."

Jared and Drago ran at the same time. The moment seemed to have slowed down, reach step hitting the ground before the action took place. The blades clashed until Jared pushed harder and the blade broke Drago's in half and then slashed through the body of Drago. This caused a large explosion, which was enough to cause Jared to power down.

The boy collapsed onto his hands and knees, coughing a bit to himself.

"I- I did it." He muttered to himself.

Jared forced himself to stand and forced himself to limp over to the factory again. He struggled to reach the factory and made his way to his car, though he heard voices in the distance.

"Jared!"

"Jared!"

That was all he heard before everything went black.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

Jared woke up in panic when he realized he wasn't in the forest anymore. He was in a hospital. He was looking around and seemed a bit shocked on why he was in the hospital. He sat up but felt it hurt to do so. So he laid back down on the bed and took in a deep breathe.

"So you're awake." Said an adult.

Jared turned to see Miss Moore, "Miss Moore."

"You went in alone, Jared." She said sounding disappointed.

"He threatened Brooke," Then everything came back, "Where is she? Is she okay?"

Miss Moore nods, "Yes, your sister is safe. She was brought back by Omar." She said.

Jared nods, "How did I end up here?"

She sighs, "A search party. Zara tracked Brooke's phone to find her and then Brooke told the others the location where you and Drago were brawling. It was Artie, KZ, Jenny, Hunter, and Gwen who brought you to the hospital. The others are outside the room right now, we even had to create a lie to your father who was angry at the fact you were brought into the hospital. So he thinks you and Brooke were captured by a monster and the rangers saved you." Miss Moore said.

Jared nods and kept his head down.

Miss Moore looked at the boy, "You want to see them?"

Jared looks at her, "If they want to see me."

Miss Moore forms a faint smile, "Jared, they are equally as worried as you were for Brooke."

Miss Moore stood up and knocked on the door, which was their code for _'come in'_ , because in came the teens. Brooke was the first over, she latched onto Jared. She began sobbing and apologizing for her getting kidnapped, though Jared just hugged her and told her it wasn't her fault. Artie placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, and Jared looked at Artie. The two brothers gave each other a comfort smile. Omar stood on the other side and placed his hand on Jared's other shoulder, which gained Jared's attention. Jared used his right hand and signed _'thank you'_ to Omar, which Omar returned by signing _'you're welcome'_ to his friend. Hunter and Jenny stood on the right side of the bed by Omar, smiling at Jared. KZ and Gwen were on the left side of the bed with Artie and Brooke. KZ and Jared met each other in their gaze, Jared saw a frown on his girlfriend's face but then saw a soft smile appear.

"Idiot," KZ said, "You- You don't ever scare me again."

Jared lowers his head, "I'm sorry."

And that was all Jared said while his friends and family were suffocating him with attention. Miss Moore stood there with a smile on her face but it faded when she left without saying another word. Standing outside of the hospital room was Zara and Adam, the two were silent while they waited. Zara was sitting in one of the chairs while Adam was leaning against the wall.

"He's okay." Miss Moore said.

Zara sighs in relief, "That's good."

Adam nods.

"I'm a bit disappointed but other than that, I'm proud." Miss Moore said.

Zara pulled out her laptop, "Well after his attack from Drago, it shows from his morpher a new power added."

Adam turns to Zara, "Seriously?"

Zara nods, "I'm not completely sure how the others will gain this new power but I think we are getting closer to unlocking the zords." Zara said.

Miss Moore glanced into the hospital room then to her colleagues, "Let's discuss with them later. Now they need some time to process all of this, including Jared." Miss Moore said.

"Think he'll be okay?" Adam asks.

Miss Moore glanced at Adam, "I think he'll be fine but I'm certain he isn't going to talk about what went down." She said.

Turning back to the hospital room, the rangers and Brooke were all together. They were all happy. Laughing. Talking. Smiling. It was as if what had happened prior didn't happen, no one was talking about it. And no one will, until later but now wasn't later.

 **(A/N: This is the quickest I've updated in a while for a new chapter and I thought since these two chapters went together I thought I'd update and give you all a treat. So don't think I'll update the next chapter this quick. Anyways, I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I really liked finally getting rid of Drago and he was a fun villain to write. Until next time, ICrzy)**

 **Here are the lists of the upcoming chapters:**

 **Chapter 43: Uptight Sister (Omar centered)**

 **Chapter 44: Mommy Is Back (Artie centered)**

 **Chapter 45: Overbearing Brothers (Gwen centered)**

 **Chapter 46: Girl With The Dragon Tattoo (KZ centered)**

 **Chapter 47: TBA (Jenny centered)**

 _NEXT TIME: Everyone has their own demons. Something they aren't proud of. Secrets. A past. Something that they don't like to think about.  
_

 _In the next chapter: Hunter's Demons_

 _Released On: ASAP_


	42. EP 42: Hunter's Demons

**I do not own Power Rangers! I only own the content! The characters were all created by decode9, Batmarcus, Ranger Red 2.0, Thewhatzupwriter26, and myself! Thank you for the support and hope you all enjoy!**

 **SUMMARY: Throughout time our world has been inflicted by dangerous foes from different locations and from different times. Rangers from different places of the worlds and even across the galaxy. The ranger community is large and being apart of it is a big responsibility. This new generation of rangers must face off against a new threat and hope their new powers can protect the world.**

 _Rangers:_  
 _Red: Jared Scott_  
 _Blue: Omar Ellis_  
 _Yellow: Jennifer/Jenny Callahan_  
 _Green: Hunter Jacobson_  
 _Pink: Katherine/KZ Walker_  
 _Black: Arthur/Artie Carter-Scott  
White: Gwen Anderson  
_

 **-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

 _-FLASHBACK-_

 _"What the hell, Andrea!" Shouted an angry Thomas._

 _In the Jacobson household it was just a typical night. A young Hunter grabbed his brother's hand and dragged him to his bedroom, Daniel was too young he barely understood what was going on but Hunter knew. He heard a shatter and a scream as he closed the bedroom door._ _Hunter closed his eyes and took in a deep breathe._

 _"Hunter, what's going on?" A small Danny asked from his bed._

 _Hunter turned to his brother, "Go to bed."_

 _Daniel watched as his brother left the bedroom and shut the door behind him. He hears more shouting and yelling. It was the alcohol, which was what he heard every time his parents fought._

 _"I look like a joke! Why are you telling your sister about our life?" He yelled louder._

 _"Thomas! You need help!" Finally Andrea yelled._

 _A slap. Then silence. Hunter stood in the hallway in utter shock. His parents shouted, his parents threw things, but they never hit. Not once._

 _"I don't need your help! I didn't need a family! I don't need those clingy little brats!" Thomas yelled._

 _Andrea then screams back, "Those are your children! And if you truly feel that way, then get the hell out of here!" She screamed._

 _Hunter heard the sound of something behind thrown, he peaked around the corner and saw his mom throwing clothes at Thomas. Then a bag, she was yelling for him to get out. Thomas stood there and collected his things, upon getting what he needed he reached the door that left from his bedroom to see his eldest son standing there._

 _"Dad-?" Hunter spoke._

 _Thomas shakes his head, "Not anymore, brat."_

 _Thomas reached into his jacket pocket for his whiskey and stumbled out of the house. Hunter turned around to see his distraught mom, she was crying on her bed. Hunter opened the bedroom door and walked in, he crawled up on the bed and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and didn't even realize Hunter had heard or seen the entire thing._

 _"Hunter-," She spoke._

 _Hunter hugs her, "We'll be okay."_

 _It was after that moment, Hunter's life changed. He grew up._

 _-FLASHBACK OVER-_

Hunter stood across the street, he wore a baseball cap and sunglasses on. He peaked from behind a tree trunk to look across the street. Stepping outside of the 24 hour laundry mat was Thomas Jacobson, he was back in town and somehow got a job in the time returning to his former home. Hunter looked how sobered his father looked, the man was even walking with a coworker. The two were laughing and smiling, though the man may look sober but a cigarette remain lit in his hands and it doesn't change that fact he may be drinking behind closed doors. Hunter watched as his father got to the bus stop. Hunter started to move from his spot but stopped himself. Shaking his head, Hunter went in the direction of his own car.

Though from the bus bench, Thomas glanced at the direction across the street. He sees a young boy walking toward a green SUV. He smiles to himself thinking about his own son, wondering how much both Hunter and Daniel have grown. Thomas turns to his coworker and continue their talk before the bus comes.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

Mr Nelson wrote the words FORGIVENESS on the board. The class seemed a bit uncertain to what the lesson could possible be about.

"Forgiveness, its a big step in everyone's lives. Someone comes into our lives and somehow they disappoint someway, or they wrong us. Either we get that apology or not, the best way to move forward with it is to seek forgiveness." Mr Nelson spoke.

A hand raised, "Mr Nelson, is this about the psycho who went to shoot up Reefside?" Spoke a jocky.

"Victor, I don't think she was crazy and that is exactly what I am talking about. This student was building so much inside that she didn't seek anything, didn't try to look for forgiveness. I don't want that for any of you, you all have been wonderful to teach for this year and I'd like you all to write a paper to someone you'd like to ask forgiveness from or maybe accept what has been done and just forgive them for whatever they've done." Mr Nelson said.

Gwen raised her hand, "How long does this have to be?"

Mr Nelson smiles, "Well, Gwen, it all depends on you. I don't want it to be a paragraph and I understand others have had the worst childhoods while others had it better, so everyone will have different papers." Mr Nelson said.

Omar raised his hand, "And when is it due, sir?" He asks.

"By the end of the week," Mr Nelson said, "I think that is long enough."

The bell rang and the students began collecting their things and leaving. KZ turns to her boyfriend, he slugs his backpack on his shoulder and has been a bit distant since he was released from the hospital. KZ frowns but still holds onto his hand like always as they leave the classroom. Jenny holds onto Hunter's hand with a big smile on her face. The two walk to her locker as she was getting her history text book.

"I am going to write my forgiveness paper to Mary and her clones." Jenny said.

Hunter didn't seem to be listening, "Ah."

Jenny nods, "I know they were being mean and bullying me, heck they are still jerks but I don't hate them and in some messed up way, if I wasn't damaged I wouldn't be with you." Jenny said now looking at him.

With Jenny now looking at him, she sees his frown. He was looking down at the floor. Jenny frowns with a concerned look.

"Ah," Hunter repeats.

Jenny touched his face which gained his attention, "Hunter? What's wrong? What happened?" She asks.

Hunter sees the worry in her eyes, "Mouse," He surprised her by hugging her in the middle of the hallway.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

When it got to lunch the rangers were sitting at their usual table. Artie had his arm wrapped around Gwen, KZ and Jared were holding hands, Omar had Violet join them for lunch and they were sitting close, and Hunter was holding onto Jenny's hand. Artie was telling the group about how Brooke kicked his butt in Call of Duty once they returned back home.

"I even went a round with her and well, she's good." Gwen said.

Omar poked at his salad, "So who are you guys writing your forgiveness letters to?" He asks.

All of a sudden silence.

Violet and Artie seemed confused, so Omar and Gwen explained the assignment to the two since they both do not have Mr Nelson and they have Mrs Bird during fourth period. After the two filled in Artie and Gwen, there was still this uneasy silence at the lunch table. Artie and Violet looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

"Well, if I was writing the forgiveness letter I'd write it to my step dad." Artie said.

All eyes shift to Artie.

"I'd want him to know I still love him despite how I reacted to him not being my dad." Artie said.

KZ looked up, "I haven't thought about it really. I mean I don't think I've wrong people or many people have wronged me." KZ said.

Omar shrugs his shoulders, "I thought about writing it to my parents asking for forgiveness for all the crap I gave them."

Gwen snickers, "Wow that's deep, Ellis."

Omar points his fork at her, "Well what about you?"

Gwen frowns, "I was going to write accepting forgiveness from the driver who killed my parents. Even though I am still angry about it- I need to accept it and move on, my parents aren't coming back." Gwen said.

Artie pulls her in and hugs her.

"Sorry, Gwen." Omar felt bad.

Gwen shrugs it off, "It's cool."

Jenny joined in, "I'm writing to Mary and the clones. I accept the wrong they've done and I don't want it to be controlling me anymore."

KZ pats her friend, "Good for you."

Jenny smiles.

Jared nods at his cousin, "Yeah, moving forward is a positive." He finally spoken.

Hunter glanced at Jared, "Hey man, can we have a word?"

Jared looked a bit confused, "Yeah sure."

The two stood up and left the table. Which left the others in confusion, though Jenny had a guess what it was about. Jared and Hunter walked near the trash cans, it was far away from the others. Jared watched as Hunter placed his hands in his pockets and looked a bit defeated. Jared just seemed a bit confused and concerned.

"You okay?" He asks.

Hunter shrugs, "My dad is back, like I mentioned." Hunter said.

Jared nods.

"He wants to see Danny and I, but he won't go if I don't. I saw my dad, I mean I didn't talk to him and he didn't see me but- I saw him." Hunter said.

Jared nods again, "You're afraid aren't you?" Jared asks.

Hunter nods, "Terrified, but don't tell a soul." He confessed.

Jared looks from the ground to Hunter, "Look, my mom went crazy the day she was locked up. Her illness and your father's violent alcoholic attitudes are completely different, but she did scare me at a young age so I get where you are coming from. You want to protect your brother from something that may hurt him. I did the same thing when I went to see my mom after all this time before Brooke."

"I know we pushed you to see your mom but how did you do it man?" Hunter asks.

Jared looks directly at Hunter, "I saw her before that day. I mean I stopped by a few times but never went inside, I just waited until I felt ready. You never know with these things. I mean, she didn't hit me and I don't want to dig that information out of you cause that is none of my business. I say if you want to see him before Danny, go but if you're not ready then don't. You'll only hurt yourself in the end." He said.

Hunter nods, "Okay. Thanks."

Jared saw Hunter reach his hand out for him to shake it, so Jared did.

"Don't mention it." Jared said.

"It's pretty obvious that I am writing my letter about my father, so who are you doing yours for?" Hunter asks.

Jared now placed his hands in his pockets, "Not sure. I already accepted forgiveness from my mom and my dad for his affair, there isn't anyone else to apologize to." Jared said.

Hunter smirks, "Oh there is man, you just need to figure out who."

Jared nods and nudges Hunter, "Let's get back before they get worried."

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

It was after school when Hunter was walking home instead of driving home. He wanted to stop by the laundry mat again to see if he could find his dad, upon reaching it he did indeed see his dad outside smoking. Hunter held onto his backpack strap tightly and gritted his teeth, he wanted to approach him and say something, but what.

A hand touched Hunter's shoulder, "Hunter,"

He turns around to see Jenny there, "Mouse?"

Jenny smiles faintly, "Jared told me. I noticed you've been acting weird and after lunch, well I cornered him. Why didn't you tell me?"

Hunter shrugs, "I don't know."

Jenny noticed the man on the bench, "That him?"

Hunter nods.

"Have you talked to him yet?" She asks.

He shakes his head.

Jenny holds his hand, "Want me to come with?" She asks.

Hunter looks at her and smiles, "Sure."

Hunter and Jenny walked across the street, in the direction of the laundry mat. Hunter looked down at the street then the sidewalk, he took in a deep breathe. He practically tasted the smoke, a familiar taste and smell from when his family use to be so united as they once were. Hunter looked up and saw the back of the head of his father, Jenny looks at him with a smile. Hunter cleared his throat to gain the man's attention, first the man looked pissed but then when he met Hunter's eyes the man changed his expression.

"Hu- Hunter?" He spoke.

Hunter nods, "Thomas." Hunter said kind of coldly.

Thomas put out the cigarette and stood up, "Look at you, you've grown up to become a man." Thomas smiles.

Hunter nods while avoiding gaze with his dad, "Yeah."

Thomas turns to Jenny, "And you? Are you my son's girlfriend?"

Jenny smiles, "Yes sir, I'm Jenny Callahan." Jenny says.

Thomas nods, "Thomas Jacobson."

Hunter looks at his father, "So you sober?"

Thomas looks at Hunter, "Yeah. I've been sober for a whole month now. I've been going to AA meetings and I am back to seek forgiveness." Thomas said.

 _'Ironic,'_ Hunter thought, _'He's back for forgiveness and Mr Nelson had given us an assignment about forgiveness.'_

Thomas clears his throat, "Look I get the distrust. I understand. I left you, your mother, and your brother. I was a jerk back then, but now- I've changed." Thomas said.

Hunter release grasp with his girlfriend to cross his arms on his chest, "And I can just believe you?"

Thomas sighs, "I don't expect you to believe me, son. When I was off just traveling I saw in the newspaper about two brothers being kidnapped by their parents in Reefside, I quickly wondered what kind of parent would do such a thing. Then when I was near Angel Grove, I got news about a student from Clover Hill shooting up at Reefside. I- I quickly worried about your health and was confused why I left when I did. I left you and your brother without a father, and that's something I will always regret." Thomas said.

Jenny glanced at her boyfriend and his father.

Hunter took in a deep breathe, "It's great you want to build a relationship, but now? I'm turning eighteen in a couple of months and graduating soon. I practically raised Danny while mom was working, yeah it is kind of hard to look after kids when you're a single parent." Hunter said in a sense to make Thomas feel guilty.

"And I am sorry for that. I know you both may have questions about me, and maybe might want to know me. I get it that you are still angry." Thomas said.

Hunter chuckles, "Angry? That doesn't cover it, dad," The way Hunter said 'dad' sounded rude, "I was bullied and harassed at school for being the son to the town drunk. I was the center of so much crap. I mean it wasn't just the kids at school talking about us. The adults were just as bad. With their gossip or their pity to Danny and I. It was toxic and just too much." He said.

Thomas lowers his head, "I'm sorry son."

Hunter exhales, "It's cool. I don't hate you anymore."

"You don't?" Thomas asks.

Hunter shakes his head, "I stopped hating you after you left town, because that was the best day of my thirteen year old life. You left and I didn't have to worry about mom as much. But, now- I don't have any real feelings toward you expect-," Hunter took in another deep breathe, "I accept your apology. I know you don't deserve to get off this easy but it would be easier to hate you or ignore you, but that isn't health and it wouldn't help me move on. I accept your apology, but it doesn't change what you've done." Hunter said.

Thomas nods, "I see."

Jenny looked from her boyfriend again to Thomas, she had a worried expression on her face. She knew barely anything about Hunter's past regarding his father because he would say it wasn't something he liked remembering. So from Jenny's point of view, it looked like it was hard for Hunter to say that he had accepted the apology from his father.

Thomas looks up, "Well- um maybe you could pass my apology in the direction of your brother and mother. Maybe, we could- get together and grab a cup of coffee?" Thomas spoke.

Before Hunter could say anything there was a beeping coming from his morpher, Hunter's and Jenny's expressions changed and quickly looked down at their morphers that there beeping from their pant pocket. Thomas seemed a bit clueless at that.

"Uh-?" Thomas broke the silence.

Jenny grabbed Hunter's arm, "That's our alaram warning us we'll be late for karate practice." Jenny covered up.

Thomas nods, "I see. Maybe, you could stop by after practice and we could talk." He said.

Hunter shrugs, "Maybe."

Hunter then began to run without saying another word. Jenny glanced from her boyfriend and then nodded at Thomas, before chasing after Hunter.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

In their suits, the five rangers had just arrived at the location. Omar, Gwen, Artie, and KZ were standing behind Jared, who was moprhed in with his upgrade. His suit having sharp edges on them and his helmet looking more like a T-Rex. Jared held his sword in his hand and then turned his attention back to his team, the others were armed as well with their respected weapons. They share a nod and then charge in.

In front of them stood a different lizard monster. The color of the lizard was purple and had crimson eyes, sharp teeth and claws as well. The lizard opened his mouth which sent a loud sonic wave, which sent the rangers down while clutching a hold of their ears. The lizard sprinted over and slashed at the Red Ranger then to the White Ranger.

"Looks like you fall pretty easy," The lizard spoke.

Jared and Artie stumbled to stand, "Damn you," "He's fast."

KZ stepped in, "Who the hell are you?"

The lizard turns, "My name is Truth and I know all the secrets you try to hide."

Omar smirks underneath his helmet, "Oh yeah?"

Truth grins, "Yeah," He points to Omar, "You know you'll never measure up to your father's expectations and you're not the big brother your siblings should respect. You've dishonored your family." Truth said.

The moment Truth spoke that, Omar's eyes widen and then was sent flying from a bolt of lightning. Omar was thrown back and rolled on the ground, he grunted the moment he stopped rolling and felt the pain through his body. Not only the pain from the shock but the pain that suddenly came after Truth had spoke. KZ, Gwen, Jared, and Artie looked at their injured friend in confusion.

Gwen pointed her blade at Truth, "I got nothing to hide!" She shouted.

Gwen ran in. Slashing her blade at Truth, the lizard was able to dodge and then spun around her. Gwen went to turn around but was kicked in the back, she fell forward but stood up and faced Truth.

"You are to blame for the death of your parents!" Truth spoke.

Gwen's eyes suddenly got wide in shock, then the same lightning bolt appeared and hit Gwen. She rolled on the ground and landed face on the ground. She moaned as she felt both physical and mental pain from the prior attack. KZ and the Scott siblings exchanged looks, they needed to be careful. They needed help and where was Hunter and Jenny?

Truth didn't wait for the others to do anything and appeared behind KZ, "You'll be ignored when your parents have the baby."

KZ was launched the same manner as Omar and Gwen.

Truth was behind Artie, "You've been abandoned by your own mother. Who is next, your father and your siblings?" Truth spoke.

Artie was thrown by a bolt of lightning.

Jared turned to see Truth behind him. Jared slashed at the lizard, but he dodged the attack. Jared kicked Truth back and the lizard avoided the kick and just jumped back.

Jared pointed his sword up, "Power of the Tyrannosaurus Rex!" Jared shouted.

Jared was surrounded by the familiar red aura he had when he faced off against Drago. The boy was charging in toward Truth, he slashed his blade but Truth stopped the attack with his hands. Though, the lizard's hands were bleeding from stopping the ranger's blade. Truth leaned in toward Jared's ear and grins.

"You're a lost puppy. You are so conflicted with guilt and rage, and you know exactly why that is." Truth spoke.

Jared tried to pull his blade out of the grasp.

"You know that everyone you ever love will leave you. You keep them at bay because its better that way than getting yourself hurt. Admit it, you're afraid." Truth spoke.

Just like the others before, Jared was sent back. Rolling on the ground, laying next to KZ and Artie. Truth grinned and then before he went to open his mouth for another sonic attack, there was a blast hitting his back. Truth turned around to see the other two rangers, and a grin appeared on his face. Truth opened his mouth and released a sonic wave, but Jenny and Hunter covered their ears and jumped behind a car for shelter.

"Come on out, you two." Truth spoke.

Jenny stood up and fired again. Blasting a good three or four hits on Truth, before the lizard appeared behind her.

"You are too quiet. Too afraid to speak up, and you call yourself a ranger." Truth spoke.

Jenny was shocked by a bolt of lightning and sent flying to land next to her cousin and his best friend. Hunter gripped the knives in his hands and gritted his teeth, Truth appeared behind Hunter with a grin on his face.

"You are quite interesting. Mom and dad fight. Dad drinks. Dad abandons you and your brother. Quite sad." Truth spoke.

Instead, Hunter didn't get sent flying or any shock. Which confused Truth. He looked at the boy in shock.

"Wha- What?" Truth spoke.

Hunter stabbed Truth in the gut, "Looks like your fancy trick doesn't work on me."

Truth jumped back while clutching on his bleeding stomach, "Ho- How?"

Hunter smirks underneath his helmet, "Maybe because my demons aren't demons anymore but instead just memories. I am no longer ashamed of my past." Hunter spoke.

Suddenly a green aura began to surround Hunter. The ranger looked around him in confusion. His suit was getting sharp edges on their much similar to the new suit that Jared has and the helmet was even getting an upgrade as well. Hunter's helmet was looking more like a triceratops. Hunter looked from the aura around him then up at Truth with a smirk underneath his helmet still.

"Power of the Triceratops!" Hunter shouted.

Hunter sprinted in quickly and slashed the knife in his right hand at Truth, then with the knife in his left hand he stabbed the lizard in the back. Truth stumbled out of reach but was still hit by the knife in Hunter's left hand. Truth grunted at the pain, but didn't notice Hunter jumping down and stabbing the lizard dead straight on the chest. Hunter jumped back and then there was an explosion, the lizard was defeated and Hunter was the victor.

The other rangers ran over.

"Wow, Hunter!" Artie shouts.

"That was impressive." Gwen says.

KZ nods, "Looks like Jared isn't the only one with an upgrade."

Hunter nods.

Omar gives a thumbs up, "Great job."

Jared placed a hand on Hunter's shoulder, "You did well."

Jenny hugs her boyfriend, "I am so proud of you." She said.

Hunter smiles underneath the helmet, "Heh, yeah." He said.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

Thomas was leaving the laundry mat, it was nine o'clock at night. He pulled out a cigarette from his pack and reached for his lighter.

"You heading home?"

Thomas turned around a bit concerned, "Who's there?"

There stood Hunter.

"Hi," Hunter spoke.

Thomas lowered the lighter and cigarette, "Hunter?"

Hunter stepped over, "I thought maybe you'd like to get a cup of coffee with me?"

Thomas smiled, "Of course son."

Just like that, the two Jacobson men were walking down the sidewalk. Hunter began to tell his dad what had happened since he had left and all Thomas did was listen. He regretted what he had done, and he was thankful that Hunter was giving him a second chance. Hunter looked at his dad while he spoke, he couldn't believe he was doing this, but because of Jared's advice of being ready Hunter knew he was indeed ready to be with his dad. He was ready to try to fix things.

"Oh," Hunter gained his dad's attention, "and I'll talk to Danny about sitting down with his dad."

Thomas nods, "But he and you don't have to call me that. Thomas or Tom is fine."

Thomas padded Hunter's back and told his son to continue his stories. Hunter had a smile on his face and continued talking to his father. If anyone didn't know better the two looked like a typical father and son just out bonding, but others who knew the real relationship between the two men they knew this was a relationship that was in the work of being rebuilt.

 **(A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating. I had come company visiting for the week. I had my grandfather from Virginia and my sister visit from her place down near the boarder between Vest Virginia and Ohio. It was a long and kinda drama filled week. I mean, I found out my sister had lied about being in a car accident and it was well... you can say when the new surfaced my parents were... well they were how parents would have reacted. I managed to stay down low since nothing really ever happens relating me and well I am kind of the invisible child in the family, but hey I'm use to it. I've been working on this chapter for a while and I wanted it to be perfect to reveal more of Hunter. So I hope you all like it! -ICrzy)**

 **Here are the lists of the upcoming chapters:**

 **Chapter 44: Mommy Is Back (Artie centered) *possible veteran ranger making an appearance*  
**

 **Chapter 45: Overbearing Brothers (Gwen centered)**

 **Chapter 46: Girl With The Dragon Tattoo (KZ centered)**

 **Chapter 47: Gaining Confidence (Jenny centered) *possible veteran ranger making an appearance*  
**

 **Chapter 48: TBA (Filler?)**

 _NEXT TIME: Sisters are quite hard to read sometimes. They are feeling one thing one moment then another thing another moment, but having an uptight sister can be well- interesting. This sister gets a bit paranoid and maybe even curious...  
_

 _In the next chapter: Uptight Sister_

 _Released On: ASAP_


	43. EP 43: Uptight Sister

**I do not own Power Rangers! I only own the content! The characters were all created by decode9, Batmarcus, Ranger Red 2.0, Thewhatzupwriter26, and myself! Thank you for the support and hope you all enjoy!**

 **SUMMARY: Throughout time our world has been inflicted by dangerous foes from different locations and from different times. Rangers from different places of the worlds and even across the galaxy. The ranger community is large and being apart of it is a big responsibility. This new generation of rangers must face off against a new threat and hope their new powers can protect the world.**

 _Rangers:_  
 _Red: Jared Scott_  
 _Blue: Omar Ellis_  
 _Yellow: Jennifer/Jenny Callahan_  
 _Green: Hunter Jacobson_  
 _Pink: Katherine/KZ Walker_  
 _Black: Arthur/Artie Carter-Scott  
White: Gwen Anderson  
_

 **-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

It was a normal Tuesday morning at the Batcave, the rangers were doing their usual morning work out while the adults were talking about something serious. Also, Brooke was in the Batcave. She hadn't gone before and since the situation with Drago a couple of weeks ago, Jared felt like he owed his sister. Suddenly, the three adults nodded after finishing speaking then turned to motion to the rangers. Jared looked up first, then nudged Hunter who got the others to stop training as well. They all gathered around, even Brooke, who was just reading a book.

"Well," Adam started, "I have some news to share."

"What is it, Adam?" Jenny asks.

Adam looks at the teens, "I'll be leaving for the week."

"Why?" Omar asks.

"My karate team made it to championships in Meadowedge and I must attend as their mentor." Adam said.

Hunter grins, "So Miss Moore and Zara over there are in charge of us?"

Adam glanced from them to the teens, "Yes."

Hunter frowns, "I was only kidding." He mutters.

Gwen smirks, "What were you expecting, Hunter? Some week full of veteran rangers stopping by and paying us visits, and then giving us sage advice on how not only be a better ranger but be a better person as well?" Gwen said.

All eyes shift to Gwen, at that moment the White Ranger shrugs her shoulders.

Zara smiles at Gwen's comment, "Maybe, Gwen. It's possible for anyone to just drop by Clover Hill, even for a veteran ranger." Zara said.

Brooke smiled widely, "So I could meet other rangers. How cool is that? Jared, you owe me a chance to meet Corey. He sounds cute, I mean a freshmen ranger. He's practically made for me." Brooke said.

Jared turns to Brooke, "You are not dating. And you are not dating Corey, no ranger boyfriends." Jared said.

Artie turns to Brooke as well, "That goes double for me." He said.

Brooke pouts, "No fair."

Adam smirks at the sibling banter, "I'll be leaving this afternoon and will be returning Friday evening. So if you need anything Zara and Tia will be here for you all. I do know a certain individual from Norland is paying a visit soon, so I expect you all to be on your best behavior when this person gets here." Adam said.

KZ nods, "We will, Adam."

Hunter turns to Jared, "Adam thinks we'll make him look bad in front of some former ranger." Hunter said.

Jared smirks.

"I'm serious, you all. This ranger was a little younger than you when he was a ranger." Adam said.

"Who is it?" Jenny asks.

Then Jared made a face, "Wait a moment- is it who I think it is?" Jared spoke.

Gwen turns, "Who?"

"It is I, Zack Calvin." Spoke a voice from above.

The rangers watched as the twenty-one year old veteran ranger stepped down the stairs into the Batcave. His blonde hair was no more and was now actually a light brown color, it was also kind of long. He took off his sunglasses to reveal those piercing green eyes that he has. He was wearing a red pull over hoodie, blue jeans, and black shoes.

Zara stands up, "Zack, it's good to see you again." She smiles.

Zack embraces the former Gold Ranger, "You too."

Once Zack was released by Zara, he was then hugged by Tia. Zack then was released by Tia, turned to Adam. The two men nodded at each other and then Zack turned to the teens with a big grin on his face. The teens, expect Brooke and Gwen, knew who Zack Calvin was. They remembered him from when Corey and Levi were taken, he was the Red Ranger for his team. He was the one who helped along with the others who came to aid the McKnight family.

"Um, who is this clown?" Gwen spoke.

Zack turns to Gwen, "What is this?" He asks Zara as he points at Gwen.

Gwen smirks, "The name is Gwen Anderson. White Saber Tooth Ranger, thank you very much." She said.

Zack squinted his eyes, "You so remind me of someone I know."

KZ smirks, "Didn't you say the same thing about me?"

Zack points from KZ to Gwen, "You're more tamed but her- she has sass."

Zara laughs, "Some things with you never change."

Zack shakes that off and then turns to Jared, "Well looks like you've been able to keep your team together. And even gain another member- and who is that?" Zack points to Brooke.

"Me?" Brooke asks.

Zack nods.

"I'm Jared's and Artie's sister." Brooke said.

Zack turns to Jared, "Since when did you start telling family your secret? Did I teach you nothing?"

Jared smirks, "Zack, one you didn't teach me anything and two it kind of came out when a monster- actually sin attacked my house." Jared said.

Zack nods, "I need to visit Clover Hill more. I mean Jacob mentioned some stuff but seriously, I swore I thought I was in the loop of everything."

Omar looks at his cell phone, "Guys, we better head to school or we'll be late."

The rangers and Brooke nod. They head up the stairs, as well as Tia who finished saying a welcome back to Zack and a goodbye to Adam. Zara sees the confusion in Zack's expression but just goes along with the usual mess that they have. Adam said goodbye to Zara and Zack, and heads up the stairs. Which left the former Red and Gold Ranger in the Batcave.

"So- uh, how are things with you?" Zack asks.

Zara gives him a look, "So when is the wedding?"

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

In homeroom, Omar and Jared sat at their seats. The two were talking like usual, Omar was telling his best friend about his recent date with Violet. Jared was listening like always and giving his friend a supportive smile. Omar and Jared then switched to talking about Brooke's new found crush on Corey. Jared shakes his head and then sighs.

"She hasn't even met Corey." Jared said.

Omar grins, "So?"

Jared turns to Omar, "It should matter and besides, I swear Corey is going to get with one of his teammates."

Omar seemed confused, "Which one?"

Jared gave Omar a look, "You mean you haven't noticed?" He asks.

Omar shakes his head, "No. No. Come on, I am the worst at noticing these things." Omar said.

Across the room Beth, Omar's sister, and her friends turned to see the two talking. Beth rolled her eyes and was growing more annoyed at her brother being loud for one but for the fact she was stuck with him for the rest of the year in this homeroom. Beth groans as she stands up and storms over to Jared and Omar. Jared saw Beth, and nudged his friend. Omar saw his sister and gave her a confused look.

"What?" Omar spoke.

Beth placed her hands on her hips, "Look it's bad enough I have to put up with your lame hobbies and have to live with you, but can you make homeroom a little more bearable?" Beth demanded.

Jared looks at Beth, "We didn't realize we were being loud." Jared said.

Beth turns to Jared with a smile, "Oh you weren't but my loud mouth brother was." She said.

Omar groans, "One day I'm going to be in college and you'll miss me."

Beth laughs, "You wish."

Just like that the bell rang, dismissing the students to first period. Beth turns around and walks over to her friends, her stuck up preppy friends. Omar grabs his backpack and rolls his eyes, Jared knew the two siblings don't get along much anymore and knew that their relationship was never anything like his and Brooke's but they did at one point like one an other.

Jared followed Omar out, "You know she loves you."

Omar shrugs his shoulders, "She has a funny way of showing." He spoke.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

By the time the day went on, it was about lunch time. Miss Moore was finishing talking about the music of the early 1920's when the bell rung. This got the most of the class out of the room, expect for the ones she knew had a reason to stay behind. As well as two certain students who weren't in her class but appeared in the room after the bell.

Miss Moore sighed, "I do have some news I just got."

"What kind of news?" KZ asks.

"Well Kira called me to inform us that someone has robbed the evidence locker at the Silver Guardian Headquarters." Miss Moore said.

"What?" All of the teens shouts.

Miss Moore nods.

Jared looked from the ground up at Miss Moore, "What did they take?"

"A pyramid object, it supposedly had the ability to petrify and mummifying its victims through the orb located in the pyramid object. Plus it was going to be used on Corey, but due to Levi's attempt to get him out, it never happened." Miss Moore spoke.

Omar was shocked, "That is insane." He said.

Hunter nods, "Yeah but any ideas on who has stolen it."

Miss Moore shakes her head, "No but the Silver Guardians and the psych hospital said that Christopher Askew has not escaped from there or has gotten any visitors since he was sent there." She said.

"That is unusual." Artie said.

Jenny steps in, "Yeah but why did it happen though?"

"I do not know, but for right now it is best to stay vigilant." Miss Moore said.

"We will, Miss Moore." Gwen said.

Jared looks down at the floor, KZ knew why. Her boyfriend was worried about Corey, heck she was too. Though there was a bond between Corey and Jared, much like those two and Quincy. The three Red Rangers have known each other for a while now, they've taught each other and advised each other. KZ placed a hand on Jared's shoulder, he looks at her and forms a faint smile. Jenny and Hunter hold hands, Artie and Gwen hold hands, Omar crosses his arms on his chest.

Miss Moore sighs, "There isn't much more to say. So I'd suggest you all get to lunch." She said.

The teens nodded and left.

As they walked down the empty hallway, the rangers were processing the new they were given. The first news earlier this week that Quincy and her team won their final battle, that Adam has to leave for the week for a karate championship, Zack in town, and now this whole situation in Reefside.

"Quincy and her team are lucky that they defeated their enemy first, I honestly didn't see that one coming." Hunter was trying to lighten the mood.

Gwen turns to him, "It is not a race, but the weather was totally freaky. It makes me wonder what the final battle will be like for us." Gwen said.

"That weather was freaky as well. But what really blows my mind is that orange light in the sky." KZ said.

It was at that moment that the rangers reached the outside, they were walking over to their table.

Omar nods, "Yeah that orange light coming from Quincy herself. She morphed into an orange ranger. I really want to see that up close." Omar said.

Jenny nods with a smile, "I would have been amazed to see it up close as well." She said.

Upon sitting down at their table, each of the rangers grabbed their lunches and began eating.

"There were two rangers that became an orange ranger before us, but for one person becoming another ranger color on the same day is unheard of. That is like Jared or Corey doing something like that." Artie said.

Jared was poking at his pudding, "Quincy is probably the only exception to do that guys. If she can defeat their own enemy by themselves so can we." He said.

Hunter rolls his eyes, "Way to assume. It's possible." He said.

Jared shrugs, "Oh maybe its not." Jared said.

Omar nudges Jared, "But wouldn't it be cool, though?" He spoke.

The group at the table switched topic from something else, it was at this moment where the teens at the table were being loud like other normal teenagers. Beth was holding her lunch trey and noticed the table her brother was at, he was laughing and smiling. As was the others at his table, suddenly Violet sat down at the table with them and everyone was just as happy and talkative. Beth glares and storms off.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

After school, Beth was at the mall. She was shopping with her friends, though she was still feeling upset about Omar. She couldn't get her brother off her mind, though she noticed her younger brother, Keith, hanging out with Brooke. Beth rolls her eyes and looks at a rack of shirts that is on sale. She could hear Darcy and Lily talking, but their voices were more like a distraction than anything.

"Beth, you listening?" Darcy spoke.

Beth turns, "Hm? Oh yeah."

When Beth really wasn't. Suddenly the ground began to shake, violently. The ceiling was starting to fall. People began to panic. Brooke was shoved under a table by Keith, Keith held onto her arm. Brooke pulled out her small communication that Zara built for her, she pressed the small red button that would alert the others if there was an attack and she was nearby. Beth felt Keith hold her hand, Brooke looked at the worried boy and then saw something busting through the wall.

"Don't worry, Brooke. I'll protect you." Keith spoke.

Busting through was a large lizard monster. Spikes all around, a sharp horn on his nose, sharp teeth and claws. The lizard was a grey color but had yellow eyes. The lizard stomped his foot which caused another shake, which then created more panic and screams. Brooke looked up from the table she was underneath and noticed a familiar face in a store across the way. It was Beth.

"Keith," Brooke spoke, "Your sister."

Keith looked up, "Beth?"

Brooke realized she probably should have been quiet about that. Because, Keith sprinted over toward the store. The lizard noticed and clapped his hands together, which created a loud sonic crash. The glass in the store windows shattered and even the walls began to crack. Keith stumbled slightly, the lizard began to walk toward the defenseless boy. Brooke took in a deep breathe and swore underneath it, she ran in and tackled Keith out of the way of the lizard. The two rolled in the shards of glass and then got up and ran toward the store next door to the one Beth was in.

"Ha! Where are those rangers?" The lizard spoke.

"Right here." Jared said.

Standing behind the lizard was the seven rangers morphed into their suits. Beth knelt in awe, the rangers were real and right in front of her. All of them.

"Finally!" He shouts.

Hunter points his knife at him, "Who the hell are you?"

"The name is Sonic," Sonic said.

Jenny points her blaster at Sonic, "Well we'll defeat you."

Sonic narrowed his eyes, "You'll try."

Jared turns to KZ and Omar, "You two need to get the citizens in that store out to safety." Jared said.

The two nod.

Jared turns to Artie and Jenny, "You need to make sure there isn't anymore in the next stores."

Those two nodded.

"Gwen, Hunter, and I will deal with Sonic here." Jared said.

They all nod and go where they are suppose to go. Omar and KZ reached that store they were told to get to and noticed Beth was there. Omar suddenly felt the feeling that Artie or Jared would feel knowing a sibling was in danger. KZ went further back in the store whereas Omar was motioning the ones in the front, which included Beth, to follow them to the rear exit. In the next store, Artie and Jenny saw Keith and Brooke in the store. Artie looks at Brooke, he saw some small scratches. No major injures on both her or Keith. Feeling better about that, Artie began to order the people to go to the rear exit for their safety.

Outside in mall itself, Sonic stomped his foot on the ground. The three rangers stumbled slightly from this. Gwen rose up from the shake and held onto her blade tightly, the White Ranger ran in with her blade ready to strike Sonic down. Though Sonic grabbed Gwen by her foot and tossed her back, Hunter caught the girl and set her down carefully. Jared and Hunter exchanged looks.

"Power of the Tyrannosaurus Rex!" Jared shouts.

"Power of the Triceratops!" Hunter yells.

Both boy's uniform changed into this new upgrade version. They had their respected color aura surround them. Then both rangers charged toward Sonic.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

From inside the store, the room began to shake. Omar saw rumble falling from the ceiling and saw Beth in the line of the rumble, so the Blue Ranger ran and grabbed a hold of his sister and rolled on the ground to avoid it. The part of the ceiling fell and Beth opened her eyes to see herself laying on the body of the Blue Ranger. Beth felt him sit up and begin to check and see if she was hurt.

"You hurt?"

She was shocked. He was more concerned about her.

She shakes her head, "I'm fine."

Omar nods. He then noticed Sonic being knocked down and his body coming near them. Omar grabbed a hold of Beth and tackled downward to avoid the body of Sonic. Beth looked to see how close she was to the beast, she was terrified. Sonic stumbled up and turned to see the Blue Ranger, Omar turned to see Jared and Hunter on the ground. Gwen was limping over to them.

"Look the blue one gets to die first." Sonic said.

Beth began sobbing, "Ple- Please don't kill us."

Sonic laughed, "Like I'll take pity on a human."

Sonic goes to clap his hands together to create a sonic blast, Omar covered Beth from the attack. Omar felt the force from the sonic wave, even some glass shards going into his back but that didn't stop Omar. He turned from the scared Beth to Sonic.

"That's it! I'm tired of you hurting my teammates and hurting innocent people!" Omar shouts.

Blue aura began to circle Omar, as he stood up. Beth was impressed. His suit was getting sharp edges on the sleeves much like Hunter's and Jared's. Omar's helmet was beginning to look more like a raptor. Omar looked at the aura surrounding him and then pulled for his spear, the ranger smirked.

"Power of the Raptor!" Omar shouts.

Omar sprints over in such speed. Omar first punched Sonic in the face, and the lizard goes flying. Gwen sees this and grabs a hold of the two injured rangers to avoid them from being in the line of fire. At this point, KZ came to Beth. She was trying to get Beth to leave, but Beth finally stood up to watch the Blue Ranger fight Sonic. Omar slashed his spear at Sonic, Sonic went to attempt his sonic wave, but Omar took his spear and stabbed it straight through Sonic. This caused an explosion like always, and it slowly vanished.

Omar turned from the dust of the remains of Sonic, then to his team. Artie was helping Jared stand, Jenny and Gwen were helping Hunter stand, and KZ was standing right behind Beth. Beth walked over to the Blue Ranger, despite KZ trying to stop her. Beth walked over to Omar and then hugged him tightly.

"Thanks, Omar." Beth said.

Omar was shocked, "Wha- What? No I'm not-."

Beth pulls back, "I know. I just knew it was you. Don't worry your secret is safe with me." She said.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

Beth was in her room later that night. She heard a knock at the door, opening it was Omar. He sees Beth form a small smile and motions him to enter then close the door. So Omar did as such. Beth reached into her dresser and pulled out a small photograph. Omar was handed the photograph and sat on the bed next to Beth.

"Remember that picture?" She asks.

Omar nods, "We went to Disney. You got lost and I left mom and dad in order to find you."

Beth nods, "And you did," Beth looks back at her brother, "Thank you for protecting me."

Omar shrugs his shoulders, "You'd do the same for me." He said.

Beth nods.

Omar turns to her, "I'm glad you're safe."

Beth nods, "Look I'm sorry I've been a bitch for most of our life."

Omar seemed a bit shocked, "What? You're never a bitch."

Beth rolls her eyes, "Save it. I've been a bitch since you started middle school. And I guess I hated the fact that when you started to get older there was this life I wasn't apart of. Clearly, there is a part of you that only select few know about." Beth said.

Omar pulls her in for a side hug, "Look baby sister, no matter how bitchy you act you're still my sister." He said.

Beth smiles, "By the way, before when you mentioned how I'd miss you when you go to college and I said you wish."

He nods.

"I will actually miss you when you leave for college." She said.

Omar kisses the top of her head, "I know."

 **(A/N: That's it for chapter 43. I really wanted some development with Omar and his sister, since I really haven't done much with Omar and his siblings relationship since the beginning of the series. Also, if you've noticed and if you follow both this series and Monster Hunters, I've been working on just Jurassic Squad. However, I plan to work on more Monster Hunters soon, I've just been wanting to do more Jurassic Squad chapters before continuing with Monster Hunters. Please be okay with that, but I do promise you a Monster Hunters update will happen sooner rather than later. Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. -ICrzy)**

 **Here are the lists of the upcoming chapters:**

 **Chapter 45: Overbearing Brothers (Gwen centered)**

 **Chapter 46: Girl With The Dragon Tattoo (KZ centered)**

 **Chapter 47: Gaining Confidence (Jenny centered) *possible veteran ranger making an appearance*  
**

 **Chapter 48: Meeting Beast Rangers (Filler)  
**

 **Chapter 49: TBA**

 _NEXT TIME: After being, technically, abandon by the women who birthed you to live with, technically, strangers even though they are your family. That mother wants back in your life, but will it be more damaging to allow her back or will it just be easy?  
_

 _In the next chapter: Mommy Is Back_

 _Released On: ASAP_


	44. EP 44: Mommy Is Back

**I do not own Power Rangers! I only own the content! The characters were all created by decode9, Batmarcus, Ranger Red 2.0, Thewhatzupwriter26, and myself! Thank you for the support and hope you all enjoy!**

 **SUMMARY: Throughout time our world has been inflicted by dangerous foes from different locations and from different times. Rangers from different places of the worlds and even across the galaxy. The ranger community is large and being apart of it is a big responsibility. This new generation of rangers must face off against a new threat and hope their new powers can protect the world.**

 _Rangers:_  
 _Red: Jared Scott_  
 _Blue: Omar Ellis_  
 _Yellow: Jennifer/Jenny Callahan_  
 _Green: Hunter Jacobson_  
 _Pink: Katherine/KZ Walker_  
 _Black: Arthur/Artie Carter-Scott  
White: Gwen Anderson  
_

 **-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

It was Wednesday, Artie came downstairs to find Jared cooking breakfast for him and his siblings. Ryan was looking at his pager as he poured himself a mug of coffee.

"Hey, dad." Artie said as he reached for the fridge door.

Ryan smiles, "Morning, Artie."

Brooke steps in yawning, "Hey guys."

Ryan heard his pager beep, "Looks like I'm being called in earlier than expected."

Jared flipped the pancakes, "Go. We can always have dinner together tonight." He said.

Ryan nods and points at his eldest, "I like that plan. I'll see you three later." Ryan said and left the house.

Brooke stepped further in the kitchen, "Yum, pancakes!"

Artie poured Brooke some orange juice and himself a cup as well, "I could help you cook in morning sometime."

Jared chuckles, "You cooking? Artie, last time you tried to help me with dinner you nearly caught the stove on fire." Jared said.

Artie frowns, "You could teach me how to cook." He said.

Brooke laughs, "You? Cooking? Oh buddy, Artie." Brooke sat at the table.

Artie takes a sip of his juice, "You two are just mean." He says and sits down.

Jared grins as he places down the plate of pancakes, "Well we share DNA so it means you too are mean." Jared joked.

Artie rolls his eyes, "Oh ha ha."

Then the door bell rang. Jared looked from his siblings to the direction of the door.

"I wonder who that could be?" Jared spoke and then left the room.

Artie turns to Brooke, "Okay after dinner I demand a rematch." He said.

Brooke laughs as she put butter on her pancakes, "You're going to lose again."

Artie shakes his head, "This time you're going down." Artie said.

Jared reappeared in the room, "Hey, Artie. It's your mom." Jared said.

Artie and Brooke got silent. Artie turns from Brooke to Jared, he forced a fake smile and nodded.

"She is probably wondering when to expect a graduation invitation." Artie said.

Jared nods, "Want me to take care of her?" He asks.

Artie shakes his head, "No. You eat and I'll talk to my mom." Artie said.

Jared nods. He walked over to the table whereas Artie stood up to leave the room. Artie could hear the banter between Brooke and Jared begin. Artie walked over to the front door. Revealing his mother. His mom now had jawline short black hair that she had obviously dyed recently and her brown eyes just stared down her son. She was wearing brand new clothes and was carrying a brand new purse.

Artie leaned against the door frame, "Hi."

Jessica smiles, "Hi baby."

She went to hug him but Artie crossed his arms across his stomach and stepped back. Jessica frowned at Artie's behavior.

"Arthur James Carter," Jessica's voice sounded upset.

"It's Scott. It's Arthur James Carter-Scott." He said.

Jessica placed her hands on her hips, "I get it. You're mad at me."

Artie grins, "Mad? That doesn't expression how angry I am," Artie finally lowered his arms, "You abandoned me. Lied to my dad saying you're too poor to care for me, then left me here. You took the rest of your husbands money and left town." Artie said.

Jessica sighs, "Look I didn't handle the situation very adult like."

Artie shakes his head, "No. You didn't. Now I have to go, I have to get to school." Artie said.

"Before you go," Jessica says, "I'll still be in town- for a while if you want to talk."

Artie closes the door in front of his mom. He stood there for a moment, taking in a deep breathe. Frowning.

"Artie, you better eat up or your pancakes will get cold!" Brooke shouts.

Artie fakes a smile, "Coming!"

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

Artie was in the library during his study hall, which was odd. Seeing as he isn't the Scott member who spends his time reading all of the time. No, Artie was looking for his girlfriend who so happens to volunteers during her study hall in the library.

Walking down a row of books, he finally spotted Gwen. She was by one of the computers, she was logging the books that were returned. Artie glanced to the librarian, Miss Lowe, who was at her desk reading an adult romance novel. Shaking his head at that sight, Artie went over to Gwen.

"Hey," He said.

Gwen looks up with a smile, "Hi." She says.

Artie pulls up a seat next to her, "Can we- talk?"

Gwen closed one of the books, "Um sure," She turns to face him, "But if I'm caught not working I might get in trouble."

Artie nods, "Well you work. I talk." He said.

Gwen nods.

Artie took in a deep breathe, "My mom came by today."

Gwen turned away from the computer, "Artie? Are you okay?"

He nods slowly, "I guess."

"What did she want?" She asks.

Artie shrugs his shoulders, "Not sure, I kinda of shut the door in her face before she could talk me anymore." He said.

Gwen frowns, "So what are you going to do?" Her voice sounded concerned.

Artie rubs the back of his neck, "Maybe ignore her."

Gwen sighs, "Look this may be none of my business," Gwen turns to face him fully, "But maybe she is sorry for what she's done. Maybe, she just wanted to see you again. She might have come to a revelation that leaving you like that was wrong."

Artie snorted at that remark, "Doubt it."

Gwen took in a deep breathe and turns back to the computer as she was logging in the return books, "Look, I'm not going to tell you what to do. It's obvious that you've already made your choice."

Artie could sense her anger, "Gwen,"

Gwen turns and points her finger in his face, "Stop it. Listen, I may not get being abandoned by my own mother because she's dead as is my dad. I get that it must hurt that she left you like that, but she knew you'd be taken care of. Artie, as selfish as it is for me to say it but, you need to get over your own struggle with your own issues with her and hear her out."

Artie remain silent.

"Heck, Hunter has sought out forgiveness from his father. The least you can do is give your mom the same respect, then you can write her out of your life for good." Gwen said.

Artie looked up at his girlfriend, he has never seen her so angry at him.

"Now, I have work to get done before the bell rings. So I'll see you at lunch." She told him.

Artie nods and gets up. Gwen didn't turn back but instead, she took in a deep breathe and closed her eyes. A single tear slide down her face as she thought about her parents, she quickly wiped it off so people won't see it. Artie walked toward the door leaving the library and then glanced back at his girlfriend.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

After school, Zack was waiting in the parking lot for Tia. She was carrying her things and noticed the veteran ranger standing by her parked car. A small smirk appeared on her face as she walked over. Zack saw her walking over and what surprised Tia, was how much of a gentlemen that Zack was being.

"Need me to carry something?" He offered.

"What has Roxxy done to you?" Tia joked.

Zack chuckled, "Ha ha. I've grown up since you last saw me."

Tia nods, "It was your high school graduation. The last time I saw you kids."

Tia popped her trunk as she was putting her brief case in, as well as a box full of papers to grade. She had a lot of grading to do and knew she would be held up the rest of the week. Tia closed the trunk and then turns to Zack.

"Actually, if you are willing to help, I may have something for you." Tia said.

Zack looked at her, "What?"

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

"So," Jared nudged Omar as the gang was walking down to the Batcave, "Is Beth wanting to see the cave?"

Omar sighs, "She is begging."

Hunter smirks, "I am so glad Danny doesn't know. God knows what that kid would do."

Jenny smiles, "I'm glad I'm an only child." She said.

KZ shrugs, "Well I'm an only child for so much longer." KZ said.

They reached the bottom of the stairs and noticed Miss Moore was absent. They were a bit confused since she was at school today but instead she wasn't there. Instead, there was Zara and Zack. The two veteran rangers were talking and then noticed the teens.

"Hi," Zack addressed them, "Tia- um Miss Moore had to stay home to grade papers, so she left me in charge of practice." He said.

Zara rolls her eyes, "And they are all doomed."

The teens snickered as they watched Zack turn to her and about to shout, but then the former leader of the Beast Rangers collected his cool and pretended to be okay.

"Look, I bet Adam and the lovely ladies here have taught you enough. It's been obvious you've all been through some struggles and have gotten past it, but I'm here if you need some advice." Zack said.

With that said, the teens began to go off in their direction. Hunter nudged Jared, Artie noticed how much closer Hunter and Jared have become as friends, and the two who use to hate one an another went over to spar. KZ and Jenny grabbed bow staffs to spar it out on the other mats. Artie turned to Gwen, she met his gaze then turned away. She poked Omar, who seemed shocked, and asked if he'd hold the punching bag for her.

Artie felt lose and then turned to see Zack, "You okay?" Zack asks.

Artie shakes his head, "Can we- talk in private?"

Zack nods.

The two walk off, the only ranger who noticed was Gwen. But Artie and Zack went a bit off to have their privacy.

"So what's troubling you?" Zack asks.

Artie sighs, "It's my mom."

Zack awkwardly rubbed his chin, "Your mom, huh? Um, okay."

Artie gave him a weird look, "You okay?"

Zack laughs awkwardly, "Mom issues, I know mom issues. Just tell me, kid."

Artie nods, "Okay. Well you see, I use to live with my mom and step-dad. Back then I thought my step-dad was my biological father, until I found out the truth. I became rebellious and started to cause trouble. My mom got fed up with my behavior from sneaking out and spray painting my step-dad's business, so she found my real dad. Told him about me and then basically sent me there, I had no say. At first, it was touch and go with everyone's relationships but we're all at this good place where we all get along. I even get along with Jared's mom, and she likes me. Everything was fine until- she came by today." Artie said.

Zack frowns, "So you're not sure how to deal with it?"

Artie nods, "I told Gwen earlier. She freaked out at my response."

Zack looks at the boy, "Which is?" He asks.

"Ignore her." Artie said.

"I mean you can, but for how long?" Zack spoke.

Artie looks up at the veteran ranger.

"Look before when I said I know mom issues, mine is a lot different than your. I don't have just one mom, I have two. My moms are married to one an other and raised not only me but my sisters. Growing up as the quarterback on the football team and having gay moms were- well it made things harder. People didn't understand and I was ashamed at it, the way I handled my moms being well them wasn't the best way I should've dealt with back then but- I was a kid." Zack said.

Artie just listens.

"When I became a ranger, I met my aunt who is my father's sister. I knew nothing of my father's side and as mad as I was at my moms for keeping him a secret, I had to accept their apology. They were only trying to protect me. When my father went missing, they promised they weren't going to crush my spirit for not knowing who he was. When I finally met my father- well let's just say our relationship didn't work out well at first.  
There were some bumps in the road but we've made it work." Zack said.

Artie nods, "So it must be a thing for the Red Rangers to have a rough life."

Zack chuckles, "You think mine was bad you should hear Zane's."

Artie gave him a confused look, "Wait? Zane Daniels? The Element Ranger?"

Zack nods, "He gave me all sorts of advice. He was kind of my father figure when I had none. So when he told me to patch up my relationship with my dad, I did. I listened to Zane for practically everything. I can't tell you how to handle her returning, but maybe you shouldn't shut her out yet. Give her a chance to explain herself. If you don't, you may regret it." He said.

Artie looks at him, "Really?"

Zack nods, "Really."

Artie nods again and then says, "Thanks, Zack."

Zack watched Artie walk back to the group. Zack returned over to Zara, she had turned around from her chair at the computer. She stood up and walked over to Zack, who was walking over toward her without even looking at her. Artie nudged Jared to let him spar Hunter, the brother nods and they switched Artie in. Gwen glanced from holding the punching bag while Omar punches and looks at Artie.

Zara crosses her arms on her chest, "So let me guess, you went all Zane Daniels on him?"

Zack grins, "You know what, I didn't understand how he did it. How Zane had the answers for everything." He said.

Zara smiles at Zack, "He just did." She said.

Zack glanced at her, "Yeah. He helped shaped a great team and shaped us all to be better people." He said.

Zara walked over and placed her hand on his shoulder, "And you've still amaze me on how much you've grown." She said.

Just then the alarm went off. The rangers exchanged looks and then sprinted out of the cave. Zack reached for his pocket but felt Zara stop him, he turned to see her expression.

"Look," Zara started, "I'm happy Anya and Lucas returned your morphers after so long but it's their fight." She said.

Zack nods as he pulls back, "You're right. Sometimes, its hard to move forward." He said.

Zara nods, "I know."

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

At the park there was a new monster standing next to Geena. This lizard monster was scaled with the color of yellow with deep crimson eyes. Geena reached for her whip as she placed her left hand on her hip, a smirk appearing on her face.

"Geena," Artie gritted his teeth.

Geena grins, "Why hello, Blackie."

Gwen got defensive, "Hey bitch! Back off!"

Artie glanced at his girlfriend in shock. He knew that earlier that he upset her but he did know that Gwen does love him. Artie looked from his girlfriend and the two enemy in front of them. Gwen grabbed her saber and pointed it at Geena.

"You stay away from my man!" Gwen yells.

Geena laughs, "You think your little threats scare me?" She spoke.

Gwen glares, "They should."

Just then the lizard monster rolled into a giant ball and came rolling toward the teens, who all dodged to avoid the lizard. Gwen stood up and saw Geena standing nearby, the villian whipped her whip at Gwen. Gwen's arm had the whip wrapped around her right wrist. Geena pulled Gwen and then elbowed Gwen on the back, Gwen fell to the ground.

"Gwen!" Artie yells.

Gwen rolls to avoid Geena again, and then Geena was blasted in the back. Jenny had fired her blaster at Geena. Geena turned around with a glare.

"Tama, destroy the rangers!" Geena ordered.

With that said, Geena vanished. Tama became a sphere again and became to roll toward the rangers.

"Power of the Raptor!" Omar yells.

"Power of the Triceratops!" Hunter yells.

"Power of the Tyrannosaurus Rex!" Jared yells.

Their respected aura color surrounded them with their suit upgrades and helmets as well. The three guys took their individual weapons and charged in, though Tama popped out in the lizard form and went to tackle the rangers. Jared and Omar dodged, Hunter rolled on the ground.

"Guys!" KZ yells.

KZ runs in and goes to slam her bow staff at Tama, though the lizard bounces into a ball and collides with her. KZ falls back, but is caught by Jared. His feet move slightly as he catches his girlfriend, then looked at the others. Jenny begins to fire her blaster at Tama, which is angering him.

Tama comes rolling in such speed toward Jenny, though Hunter tackles his girlfriend to the ground to avoid the lizard. Jenny and Hunter rolled on the ground until they stopped. Hunter gave the others a thumbs up to let them know they were okay.

"Damn this beast," Jared said under his breathe.

Artie looked from his brother and then the lizard. Tama came rolling toward him and Artie noticed this, he saw as Jared avoided the ball shaped lizard.

 _'We can't keep doing this,'_ Artie thought, _'We'll get exhausted.'_

"Artie!" Gwen shouts.

Artie looks up to see Tama rolling onward in the park getting people to safety was his mom. Jessica didn't notice the lizard ball getting near her. Artie snapped out of his thought and began to run over. He managed to catch up with Tama, and grabbed the tail of the lizard. He used so much strength that he swung the lizard in the air away from his mom.

Jessica yells and then stops, "Wha- Oh, Black Ranger, thank you."

Artie turns to his mom and nods.

Artie ran back over to see Tama in his lizard form, "I'm getting tired of you!"

Suddenly a black aura was gathering around Artie much like the three prior rangers. The sleeves of his suit was getting sharp edges and his helmet was getting the shape of stegosaurus.

"Power of the Stegosaurus!" Artie shouts.

Artie took his blade and charged at Tama, who was about to return to ball form, until Artie grabbed his blaster in the holster. He fired at Tama, which created sparks. Tama went to charge at Artie in the ball, but Artie did a side kick at the lizard and then took his sword and slashed at Tama. Tama grunted in pain and the fell down, only to attempt to turn into a ball. Though, Artie fired his blaster again before placing it back in his holster then took his blade and stabbed it right though Tama. Following this action there was an explosion.

The rangers ran over, practically cheering. However, they realized they could not power down since there was still some people nearby including Artie's mom. The seven rangers exchanged looks before teleporting back to the cave. Standing there was Jessica, she still seemed shocked that she had witnessed the Power Rangers in real life. She had no idea how strong they were.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

The rangers arrive back in the cave and this time in their civilian clothes. They were cheering and giving Artie high fives or even hugs. Zack, Tia, and Zara made their way over to the rookie rangers with smiles on their faces. Artie turns to Gwen, who was the last to hug him, and he just turned around and kissed her.

"Awe," KZ and Jenny said at the same time.

Hunter rolls his eyes, "Get a room."

Jared and Omar nudged Hunter with grins.

Artie pulls back, "Maybe- from before, you were right."

Gwen shakes her head, "It's your choice in the end." She said quietly and then kissed him again.

The moment was however, ruined. There was weird beeping going on in the computers, the rangers thought it was another attack but that wasn't the case. Zara ran over to the computers with Zack and Tia trailing right behind her, and the rangers were over there next.

"What is going on?" Jared spoke.

Zara didn't speak at first. She was typing while giving a confused expression.

Zack nudged her in her chair, "Zara?"

"Okay, now this is strange." Zara spoke.

"This is strange," Tia began to look at the words.

Jenny looked confused, "I don't understand."

Hunter nods, "Explain it in the language of high school seniors."

A few grins went around for Hunter's smart-aleck response.

"It's some sort of message coming through." Zara said.

"Another one?" Tia looks down at Zara.

Zara nods, "This one however is in Italian, I think. But it's not in Spanish, that's for sure." She said.

On the screen read, _'Un rosso e un altro rosso. Chi ha un legame forte come due fratelli. Entrambi con difficolt all'interno della vita stessa. Sia fatto scelte e decisioni. Per proteggere l'altro e il mondo. Come un cattivo misterioso proveniente dal futuro arriva._ _Cose terribili accadranno. Per spaventare, spavento, e danneggiare un rosso e il nero. Proprio come un altro rosso che stato attraverso la stessa cosa prima. Come un misterioso alleati dal futuro arriva. La notizia del misterioso villain viene. E una intensa battaglia accadr . Con mostri e servi di vario genere. Mentre la battaglia diventa disastrosa come un sacrificio fatta. Un guardiano di alimentazione si illuminer vivacemente. Con la sua protezione per la sua famiglia ritrovata. Dal misterioso villain. Come una cattura devastante fatta. Tre rossi e un nero sono presi. Per il luogo in cui la tana male . Dove non sono stati prima. Come un altro sacrificio fatta da uno rosso. Per proteggere gli altri da un destino il misterioso villain far a loro. Un destino che un rosso stato attraverso prima Come il nero e uno rosso fa fuori. Un altro rosso fa una scelta. Per essere nella stessa sorte sofferenza con un rosso catturato. Un destino diverso dall'ultima volta. Mentre i rendimenti cattivo misteriosi. Un'altra battaglia si svolger . Con i rinforzi da una squadra compiuta._ _E le luci del luna e stella Come le quattro squadre collega. Per i morphors dei rossi incassate. Attraverso l'orientamento dalle luci della Luna e Stella. I rossi racchiusi sono liberi, ancora una volta. Come si risveglia il Guardian finale di potenza. Il rosso che scatena il potere._ _Sconfigger l'ibrido del mostro e la bestia. Che entrambi i rossi hanno sofferto per prima.'_

Reach person in the room exchanged looks of pure confusion and concerned.

"Well," Omar spoke, "I know for a fact I do not know Italian."

Tia reached of her phone, "Yes but I have a person I know that knows plenty of languages."

Zack glanced up, "Really?"

Zara smirks, "Tell Alex I said hi."

Tia took a screen shot of the text in front of them and stepped out to make a phone call. Zack and Zara exchanged looks as did the rangers, they were quite confused on how to handle all of this new information in front of them that they have no idea what it means.

"So, could this be some kind of prophecy?" Zack asks.

Zara nods looking at the screen, "Most likely."

KZ looks at the others, "Who do you think it has to do with?" She asks.

Gwen shrugs, "Maybe us since it appeared here." Gwen said.

Omar shrugs his shoulders, "I mean I'm not fluent in Italian but 'guardian' and 'finale' are two words I know. This might be something to do with our final battle." Omar said.

Jared glanced at his team, "Whatever it means, I just hope everyone is safe and that includes our friends in Reefside and Warrior Heights."

 **(A/N: All the events take place before Thewhatzupwriter26 three part chapters on Music Force. From chapter 43 until chapter 47 is all taking place a week before these events. So anything that happens in Thewhatzupwriter26 that affects the Jurassic Squad team will not be addressed until after chapter 47. The prophecy mentioned in this chapter is from Thewhatzupwriter26, and will have the English translation of the prophecy the next chapter or so, so check that out. Also, Tama means "sphere" in Japanese. Thanks for reading. -ICrzy)  
**

 **Here are the lists of the upcoming chapters:**

 **Chapter 46: Girl With The Dragon Tattoo (KZ centered)**

 **Chapter 47: Gaining Confidence (Jenny centered) *possible veteran ranger making an appearance*  
**

 **Chapter 48: Reflection (Filler takes place after Thewhatzupwriter26 three part arc)  
**

 **Chapter 49: Meeting Beast Rangers (Filler)  
**

 **Chapter 50: TBA**

 _NEXT TIME: Being the youngest is hard, mostly when you have older brothers. They tend to hover around you and make your life quite difficult. How can you break away and be your own person without hurting their feelings and letting them know, you've grown up?  
_

 _In the next chapter: Overbearing Brothers_

 _Released On: ASAP_


	45. EP 45: Overprotective Brothers

**I do not own Power Rangers! I only own the content! The characters were all created by decode9, Batmarcus, Ranger Red 2.0, Thewhatzupwriter26, and myself! Thank you for the support and hope you all enjoy!**

 **SUMMARY: Throughout time our world has been inflicted by dangerous foes from different locations and from different times. Rangers from different places of the worlds and even across the galaxy. The ranger community is large and being apart of it is a big responsibility. This new generation of rangers must face off against a new threat and hope their new powers can protect the world.**

 _Rangers:_  
 _Red: Jared Scott_  
 _Blue: Omar Ellis_  
 _Yellow: Jennifer/Jenny Callahan_  
 _Green: Hunter Jacobson_  
 _Pink: Katherine/KZ Walker_  
 _Black: Arthur/Artie Carter-Scott  
White: Gwen Anderson  
_

 **-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

In the kitchen that early Thursday, Gwen was reaching into the fridge. She pulled out some milk and reached for a glass, she poured some in her glass while she heard the toaster go off. She quickly put the milk away and went for the toast. The girl yelped as it burnt her slightly, and then as she was basically juggling the toast she put the butter on it.

"Having issues, Gwen?" Lance asks.

Gwen turned around to see her older-younger brother, "No." She said.

Lance chuckled as he went to coffee maker, "So, why are you up this early?" He asks.

Gwen took a bite of her toast, "What's with the questions?"

Lance shrugs his shoulders as he turned it on, "Just curious. I mean, all I hear from Landon is how you're keeping your life private from us. I just want to be involved, squirt." Lance said.

Gwen took a sip of milk, "I'm not being private. It's just, you never liked high school and well you know Landon. He was all a's and on the honor roll in every single grade. Heck, he makes the dean's list in college. If I complain all he'll say is to try harder." She said.

Lance reached for a coffee mug and turned to face his sister, "You know mister know-it-all, he just wants to make sure you're giving it your all." He said.

Gwen turns to her brother, "And you?"

Lance shrugs, "You're nearly done with high school. You've been accepted to the community college here. I think you've proved enough as is. I mean, you got into college. That's something I couldn't even do, even with Landon as my twin." Lance said.

Gwen frowns and placed her hand on her brother's shoulder, "Mom and dad didn't think of you as a disappointment."

Lance turned to her and shrugged, "Ah forget it. You might want to head out before Landon comes in and demands an explanation." He said.

Gwen forces a smile, "I'll see you after karate." She kisses Lance on the cheek.

Lance watched his sister grab her backpack and head out of the house. In through the back door came in their uncle and his brother Landon. Landon was talking with their uncle while his uncle was smoking. Though, it was a bit obvious that Landon had listened to the whole conversation.

"Lance," Landon started.

"I gotta go man," Lance was taking his cup of coffee, "Someone has to go to work."

Landon watched Lance grab his keys and leave the house. Landon frowns and then felt his uncle place his hand on his shoulders.

"Landon," Uncle Pete started, "They've grown up. They are their own person, maybe you should let it go."

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

The teens were heading to the dojo before class to talk to Zara and Tia. It was a shame that Zack had to return to Norland, but after his short visit the rangers did enjoy his company. Hunter was whining how they'll have to take charge from a girl and so not only did KZ give him a piece of her mind but Gwen joined in. Artie and Jared both stayed out of their girlfriend's path of rage, while Omar and Jenny were trying to keep the situation calm.

As they crossed the cross walk, the teens saw a motorcycle. This motorcycle is custom and is yellow with black tiger stripes on it. The rangers couldn't help but stare at the motorcycle as they crossed the street. Omar was real impressed, actually all the guys were. The three girls didn't understand the interest in a motorcycle.

"I wonder who that is," Omar said as they stood on the sidewalk.

Hunter shrugs his shoulders, "I don't know but I like his ride." He said.

Jared turns to Hunter, "As much as you like motorcycles, it could be a girl who owns it." He said.

Hunter rolls his eyes, "You see that ride, why would a girl ride that?"

KZ and Gwen placed their hands on their hips, "Excuse me?"

Jenny lightly shoved her boyfriend, "Maybe you should stop talking."

Artie grins joining in, "Ten bucks it belongs to a girl."

Jared nods in agreement, "Twenty."

Gwen glanced between her boyfriend and his brother, "Seriously? You two?"

Jenny looks at her boyfriend, "Why are you even betting it?"

Hunter turns to her, "To prove I am right. I'll put twenty down for a guy owns it."

"I'll put ten down for a guy too."

Jenny sighs, "Boys."

KZ nods agreeing with Jenny, "Maybe it belongs to a veteran ranger."

Stepping out of a store was a young lady with a motorcycle helmet in hands. The rangers weren't paying much attention to the lady with the helmet, all did were paying attention to was when she put the helmet on and reached the motorcycle. She pulled out keys and started it up. Then the teens watched as the girl drives off on the cycle. The total money in the betting pool was sixty bucks, and the winners were none other than the Scott siblings. So being far, Jared and Artie split the winning. KZ and Gwen shakes their heads, Jenny was basically dragging her upset boyfriend for loosing the bet.

"Come on guys." Jenny even motioned to Omar as she dragged Hunter.

Hunter and Omar began to groan at their defeat, mumbling words under their breathes. They reached the dojo and entered into to building. The motorcycle pulls up and the women takes her helmet off. Revealing that this individual was indeed nineteen years old as the helmet was taken off. As she removed the helmet, she shook her head which caused her now medium length brown hair to blow in the wind, she removed her sunglasses to reveal her blue eyes. She wore a black leather jacket, a yellow crop top, black skinny jeans, and black combat boots.

She kicked the kick stand down and smirked, "Some things never change."

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

In the cave, Tia was talking with Zara. Apparently, she had gotten a code from Alex, whom she is engaged to, to help translate the prophecy. He would have actually spent the time to translate it completely but due to his busy schedule in Europe, he could not. The teens were off working out and training like they usually do in the morning before school.

Artie noticed Gwen's frown as she held the punching bag for him, "You okay?"

Gwen snapped out of her trance, "Of course, Sparky." She said.

Artie frowns, "You sure? I mean, its me." He said.

Gwen sighs, "Just- you know brother stuff." She said.

Artie stopped hitting the bag, "Lay it out for me." He said.

Gwen looks at him, "Well- I feel like things are changing with my relationship with my brothers." She said.

"How so?" He asks.

Gwen shrugs, "Landon is the genius in the family. He is on the dean's list, he's perfect. Lance is living the life he made for him. He is working a low paying job and living life like it's just endless. I'm just- I feel like I'm pushing them back and by doing so they are getting more protective." She said.

"Huh?" He spoke.

"I use to tell them everything, or at least tell Lance everything. I don't, because of this. It's hard not to tell Lance that I'm a superhero, but I know we can't unless there is a situation like Brooke or Beth. Just this morning I had a talk with my brother, Lance, and accused me of being private because of Landon. Then went to saying how I'm doing much better than him, as happy as he thinks he is I think he isn't." She said.

Artie holds her hand, "You're worried."

Gwen nods, "Yeah."

Artie kisses her on her cheek, "Look, the only advice I can give about brothers is not to push them out. They love you. Take it from me, I have Jared as my brother and he makes the biggest sacrifices for me. He'll lay his life down for me and Brooke. So, maybe you should talk to them. Explain you aren't being secretive or private, you're just being a teenager." He said.

Gwen smiles, "Thanks," She kisses him on the cheek.

He smiles, "No problem."

Just then you heard someone coming down to the cave, this made the rangers a bit alarmed. The two adult females didn't mention a visitor so this was a bit alarming. However, the teens turned to Zara and Tia to see neither or them alarmed or ready to fight in any way. Instead the two were busy in the translation. The rangers exchanged confusing glances and then saw the figure of a person walking down.

"What? No welcome party?" Said a female voice.

The entire people in the cave looked up. Zara stood up with a big smile and leaped out of her chair, Tia turned from the chair that Zara was sitting in and saw who it was. Tia held a smile on her face and placed her hands on her hips. Zara ran over as the figure came down the stairs. Now in the light the rangers could see the person, it was the girl who owns the motorcycle.

"Hunter-," Omar started.

Hunter shakes his head, "Don't even say it."

Zara hugs the girl and says, "I had no idea you were visiting Clover Hill."

The girl Zara was talking to only seemed like she was tall due to her combat boots, there was some small heel to them. In reality, this person was about the same height maybe short than KZ. Zara let go of the girl as they were bantering back and forth in order to catch up, though they were stopped by Tia clearing her throat.

"Terra," Tia started, "It's good to see you again."

Terra Sloane smiles, "You too, Tia. Last I saw you was at my graduation a year ago." She said.

Hunter seemed shocked, "Wait? You're our age?"

Terra nods and turns to Hunter, "Yeah. And I happen to be a veteran ranger." She crossed her arms on her chest.

Hunter lifted his hands up, "Whoa, you don't have to get defensive about it." He said.

Gwen smirks, "I like her." She said.

Jared steps in, "Not to sound rude but you must have been a younger ranger if you're a year out of high school." He said.

Terra nods, "I was the Yellow Beast Ranger and I was fifteen when I joined the teen."

Zara raised her hand, "I still hold the record of the youngest ranger. Being thirteen years old as the Gold Ranger." She smiles.

KZ then adds, "So you were on Zack's team then."

Terra nods, "He is like a brother to me, but then again from from a huge family that I have I had enough brothers. Though, none were like Zack Calvin." She said.

Gwen glanced at Terra at her comment, then turned back to the others. They had so many questions for Terra, though they were cut short by Tia interrupting them.

"We have to get to school," Tia said, "We can talk to Terra when we get back."

The others nod, "Okay." They said at the same time.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

At school it was a college fair going on. There were people from these colleges talking to students, so there wasn't really anything serious going on for the seniors. This was a tradition at Clover Hill for the seniors who haven't been accepted to college yet or haven't made up their mind to speak to a speaker from that college. There were speakers from Academy Arts University, Clover Hills Community College, Meadowedge University, Norland Literary Arts, and much more.

As Gwen and Hunter were walking through the gym to look at booths with the college speakers, Gwen noticed Landon at the Clover Hills Tech University. Landon noticed Gwen, she watched him talk to another speaker with him to dismiss himself from the booth. Gwen groans loathing to speak to her brother, though Artie tried to make her smile. Coming over came Landon.

"Hey, Gwen." Landon completely ignored Artie.

Gwen sighs, "I shouldn't have been shocked to see you here." She said.

Landon nods, "Look can we talk?"

Gwen shakes her head, "Sorry, I have to look at the colleges."

Artie stops Gwen from leaving, "How about you talk and I'll meet you at Clover Hill Community College's booth." He said.

Gwen nods.

The Anderson siblings watched Artie walk off. Landon looked from Artie to his sister, Gwen watched Landon cross his arms on his chest and cock his head to the side.

"Community college? You and I both know a tech college or better yet a state college should be what you're trying to get into." Landon said.

Gwen groans.

"I mean it, Gwen. You get all mad at me for trying to help you with your future, but later you'll be thanking. I mean you're dating a guy who wants you to go to a community school, what's next? Doing something that won't help you become successful?" Landon asks.

Gwen glares, "Look, bro. What I decide to do is none of your business. I mean at least I am looking into college, you could be an uptight dick and go off on Lance for not going to college. But you aren't because you're too involved in making me grow up to be like you." Gwen said.

Landon frowns, "Gwen."

She shakes her head, "I thought when I talked to Lance this morning that I was pushing myself away from you two but in reality, I'm growing up and you cannot accept it." Gwen said.

Before Landon could say another word, Gwen became to walk off.

Across the gym, Jenny was speaking to a speaker about Meadowedge University with KZ. The speaker was impressive with Jenny's file, the speaker was also aware of KZ's scholarship to Meadowedge University. So for KZ, the speaker gave the girl som flyers with information about dorms and other activities at the university.

Omar was talking to a speaker about Academy of Arts University with Violet at the booth next to him at Gallaudet University, it is a school in Washington DC that is an all deaf school, but Violet was curious about it and maybe even wanted to go to be able to hang with her deaf friends and maybe even pursue a career in ASL.

Jared was speaking with a speaker at Norland Literary Arts. The speaker was going over his file, and minus the violent behaviors, the speaker was quite impressed with his high grades and his English teacher high recommendation for Jared to attend the university. Hunter was talking to a speaker at Clover Hill Community College, the speaker was saying how there is a swim team and it got Hunter's interest. Though, the speaker was being honest and saying that Reefside College has a better swim team than Clover Hill Community College. So it led Hunter to go speak to the Reefside College speaker instead.

Artie was standing by the Clover Hill Community College booth, there were some students speaking to the speakers and then Artie felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Landon.

"Hey," Artie said.

"Look, I don't know what you're doing to my sister but stop it. You and these friends are in the way of her future." Landon said.

"Landon, you don't know me or my friends but you can't just accuse us of that. If you knew your sister, you'd know that all she wanted to do was become an artist." He said.

"An artist," Landon started, "They don't make enough. How will she survive on artist career?"

Artie shrugs, "I don't know but it's what makes her happy. Maybe instead of being judgemental you could be happy with her choice." He said.

Artie noticed students leaving the community college booth.

"And if you excuse me, I have to talk to some speakers." Artie pushed past Landon.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

Gwen sneaked out of the school and found Terra outside by her motorcycle. Gwen walked over to Terra, a bit confused that she was at their school around noon.

"Uh- what are you doing here?" Gwen asks.

"I could ask the same for you." Terra said.

Gwen shrugs, "I had to escape. It's college fair and my brother is in charge of a booth."

Terra smirks, "Let me guess, he's trying to control your future?"

Gwen nods.

"Look I may not have had my brothers controlling my future but I did have my brothers control me. They have been protective of me for, well since I was born." She said.

Gwen seemed confused, "Why?"

"Because I was the only girl in my family, after my mom passed away I was the only reminder of her. So my brothers were quite protective, and that includes my brothers, Leo and Michael. Those two were the worst. My older brother, Jimmy, he knew exactly everything about me and he knew how not to make me feel too crowded with attention. Heck, he is my best friend." Terra said.

Gwen nods, "So how do I deal with my brother?"

"With me, I just told Leo and Michael that they can't keep suffocating me or I'll just push away. They gave me my space but they still were watching over me, it comes with the title of being the youngest." Terra said.

Gwen sighs, "I doubt Landon would ever give me space." She said.

Terra smirks, "You'd be surprised."

Suddenly there was a crash coming from the school. Gwen heard her morpher beeping and then quickly morphed in front of Terra. Terra watched Gwen in her White Ranger suit run toward the gym, Terra held her helmet in her hands and then looked at the high school. A small smirk appeared on her face and then she placed her helmet on.

"The next generation are ready." Terra said.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

There was some smoke filling the gym. The smoke detector was going off and some water spraying from the ceiling. Students and staff were beginning to panic, one of them was Landon Anderson. He was running through the smoke looking for his sister, but he had no luck on finding her. He did spot Artie trying to get others to safety.

"Where is Gwen?" Landon asks.

Artie shrugs, "I haven't see her since you two talked."

Landon rubbed his hands through his hair, "What?"

Artie felt his concern, "She might be outside." Artie said.

Landon turns to Artie, "I'm going to check one more time." Landon said.

Artie reached his hand out, "Landon!"

That didn't stop Landon. He was running through the panic people. He saw the half empty gym and didn't see his sister, as he went to turn back around to find the exit he saw a lizard beast standing in his path. Landon took in a deep breathe, but doing so made him cough due to the smoke in the building. The lizard was a fat lizard and there was smoke coming off the scale brown body.

Artie pushed past the last remaining crowd and saw the lizard in front of Landon, "Landon!"

The lizard switched glances to Artie, the lizard knew he was the Black Ranger. He slammed Landon back onto the ground and went to walk toward Artie. Artie swallowed as he watched the lizard coming near him. He wished he could morph but there were rules and he wasn't suppose to do so in front of anyone besides those who knew his secret. The lizard went to launch himself at Artie, though Artie dodged by rolling on the ground to avoid the lizard.

Landon shook it off and saw the lizard monster trying to harm Artie. Landon ran in and charged at the lizard, though the lizard grabbed Landon. Landon was being held tightly in the hand of the lizard, and he was yelling. It was at this moment Gwen had entered the gym in her suit. She saw Landon being harmed and gasped.

"Landon," Gwen said quietly, "Let go of him!"

The lizard dropped Landon, he grunted as he hit the ground. Artie ran over to help Landon out. Artie was helping carrying Landon out. As Artie was getting toward the exit, he sees the others in their suits with Gwen. Gwen turns to Artie and Landon, she nods at Artie, and watched her boyfriend leave the gym.

"Power of the Raptor!" Omar yells.

"Power of the Triceratops!" Hunter yells.

"Power of the Tyrannosaurus Rex!" Jared yells.

The three male rangers suits changed with the sleeves having the edges and their respected dinosaur on the helmet. Each of them nod to each other before running into the fight. KZ ran in first with her staff in her hands, she went to slam her staff against the side of her face but the lizard beast threw her back. KZ fell against some props for some booth for college and rolled off the table. Jenny began firing her blaster, she saw the beast coming near her so she ran. She dodged the first attempt to get her but the girl was not successful the second time, she felt the beast grab her ankle and toss her toward the same direction as KZ.

The boys ran in next, Gwen was waiting and hoping Artie could return to tell her of her brother's condition. Omar went to stab with his spear, though the lizard went to throw the ranger instead Omar kicked the lizard and then felt a large fist against the blue helmet. Omar was thrown a bit back and he stumbled as he rose back up. Hunter went slashing with Jared with their blades, the two complimented each other. As one dodged the other attacked. It was going well until the lizard beast grabbed Jared and threw him against Hunter, the two went flying back and rolled off a table of displays as well and stumbled onto the ground.

"Power of the Stegosaurus!" Artie shouts.

Gwen watched her boyfriend run past her and run into the fight. He pulled his blaster out and fired at the lizard beast, and then put it in its holster as he reached for his sword. He slashed at the beast and it did some damage much like the others had done but it was wasn't completely powerful enough to defeat him. As Artie went to deliver a side kick, the lizard grabbed Artie's leg and threw him toward the wall. Gwen gasped as she watched her boyfriend get thrown like that. Just like that the girl shakes her head as she made her fist tighter.

"I've had it!" Gwen yells.

Sudden white aura began to surround Gwen much like the others. Her suit began to change, with a newly added skirt and the sharp edges on the sleeves of the suit. Also the helmet having a saber tooth tiger on it instead of like before. Gwen pulled her sword out of the sheath and then pointed it at the lizard.

"Power of the Saber Tooth Tiger!" Gwen yells.

Gwen ran into the fight. She had a quicker speed than before. She delivered a successful side kick, which sent the creature falling onto its side. Gwen watched as the lizard began to stand up, she held her blade tightly and ran back in. Gwen launched in and stabbed her sword through the lizard. The lizard stumbled back as Gwen pulled her sword out of the beast. There was a small delay and then a small explosion occurred. Gwen turns to her friends and boyfriend who were stumbling to stand, the only sound that could be heard was the sound of the sprinkler in the gym going off.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

"Gwen!"

"Gwen!"

Gwen turned around to see Landon running over, he had a small bruise on his forehead. Gwen ditched being next to her friends and hugged her brother tightly. Landon held onto her as if she was going to be taken away from him. Landon knew the moment he couldn't find was the moment he felt the most worried about Gwen in his entire life.

"You're okay?" He asks.

Gwen brushed some of her hair behind her ear, "Yeah. And you?"

He nods, "Peaches. I couldn't find you anything, where did you run off too?"

Gwen had to quickly think of something and then saw the police showing up, "I called the police. Someone needed to."

Landon nods, "You gave me quiet a scared, but I am just happy you're safe." He said.

He hugs her again, "Sorry I scared you." She said.

Landon pulls back, "You have nothing to be sorry for. I've been a jerk, I keep forgetting what it's like to be a teenager. I- uh we have been through so much and I expected that taking charge and protecting you would be the right thing to do. I'm sorry, Gwen, I've been a real jerk." Landon said.

Gwen watches his face fall, "You may be right about that," Gwen lifts her brother's chin, "But I haven't been exactly an easy sister."

Landon nods, "But that doesn't matter anymore. We can start fresh. All of us." He said.

Gwen nods with a smile, "I'd like that." She then hugged her brother.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

Tia and Zara are in the cave when they hear the sound of beeping coming from the computer. Zara was typing something in the keyboard and then yells to get Tia to come over. Tia came over to see the prophecy translated in front of them, she leaned over Zara's chair. They exchanged looks as the two began to read the prophecy.

"Why do I have a feeling things are going to get bad soon?" Zara asks.

Tia sighs, "Because I have the same feeling." She said.

Zara looks at the screen, "Could this be about the kids?"

Tia nods, "But maybe more than just our kids. Maybe about another team as well."

Zara looks from the screen to Tia, "A red and another red, could that refer to Jared and another Red Ranger?"

Tia shrugs her shoulders, "Quincy or Corey."

Zara turns back to the screen while biting her thumb, "Or even a veteran ranger?"

"Maybe," Tia said.

As they read more of it Zara stopped toward the end, " Through Guidance from the Lights of the Moon and Star, could that refer to-?"

Tia nods, "That would make sense." Tia cut Zara off.

Zara turns to Tia, "Should we call anyone?"

Tia shakes her head, "We don't need to cause panic when nothing is going wrong. Besides, Connor told me there is some serious stuff going on at Reefside and the kids in Warrior Heights had completed their final battle, we don't need to drag them into this mess." Tia said.

Zara reached for her cell phone, "I'll at least call Adam. He needs to know."

Tia nods, "Okay. Tell him not to mention it until we can fully figure out who this prophecy is for." She said.

Zara nods as she scrolls through her phone, "Tia."

Tia looks down at Zara, "Yeah?"

"It wasn't like this," Zara started, "When we were rangers. It wasn't this stressful and dramatic?"

Tia grins, "No. I feel like our stress was nothing, but the final battle is something that no ranger will get off lucky. These kids will be put through the test." Tia said.

Zara nods, "Hope they are ready for it."

Tia turns to her, "They are ready for it."

 **(A/N: The prophecy is from Thewhatzupwriter26. Also these events take places before the four part event special from Thewhatzupwriter26 series, Power Rangers Music Force, if you don't want spoilers I'd suggest you don't read it but if you are dying to know what happens go and check it out. I'll be mentioning the events from the four part event after I finish this arc here. Also, I know the chapter is titled Overprotective Brothers and how Landon is more protective than anything in the beginning it kind of showed Lance being somewhat protective just without coming out and saying it. Anyways, hope you enjoyed. -ICrzy)**

 ***P.S. I was working on this chapter while sick. Yeah, I got the 24 hour sickness in summer, that's my luck for yeah. So while my head wasn't hurting or my stomach wasn't in knots I was writing because I can't not be in bed without doing something. So thought I'd let you all know that. But don't worry, I'm feeling much better thanks to my mom being well my mom.***

 **Here are the lists of the upcoming chapters:**

 **Chapter 47: Gaining Confidence (Jenny centered)  
**

 **Chapter 48: Reflection (Filler takes place after Thewhatzupwriter26 three part arc)  
**

 **Chapter 49: Meeting Beast Rangers (Filler)  
**

 **Chapter 50: How I Became A Villain (Geena's origin story)  
**

 **Chapter 51: Who Are Enemy Really Is (Someone has some explaining to do *only spoiler I'll give*)**

 _NEXT TIME: Wisdom is something she always had. She knew right from wrong. Strength was another important trait to her. She had the strength to care for herself when alone and she's had the strength to fight with her friends and boyfriend to save the day. These traits symbolize something important she's been concealing, including her boyfriend.  
_

 _In the next chapter: Girl With The Dragon Tattoo_

 _Released On: ASAP_


	46. EP 46: The Girl With The Dragon Tattoo

**I do not own Power Rangers! I only own the content! The characters were all created by decode9, Batmarcus, Ranger Red 2.0, Thewhatzupwriter26, and myself! Thank you for the support and hope you all enjoy!**

 **SUMMARY: Throughout time our world has been inflicted by dangerous foes from different locations and from different times. Rangers from different places of the worlds and even across the galaxy. The ranger community is large and being apart of it is a big responsibility. This new generation of rangers must face off against a new threat and hope their new powers can protect the world.**

 _Rangers:_  
 _Red: Jared Scott_  
 _Blue: Omar Ellis_  
 _Yellow: Jennifer/Jenny Callahan_  
 _Green: Hunter Jacobson_  
 _Pink: Katherine/KZ Walker_  
 _Black: Arthur/Artie Carter-Scott  
White: Gwen Anderson  
_

 **-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

This Friday for the students at Clover Hill High was closed, the police were continuing with their investigation relating to the staff keeping the bullying quiet and the involvement in the shooting in Reefside. So it was a day off for the students, who didn't seem to mind. Actually, a certain couple didn't care the most.

In the Walker home, in the bedroom of KZ Walker was none other than her and her boyfriend. They were sitting against the bed of the teenage girl, there were text books on their laps and Maroon 5 playing in the background. The two were studying for their final exams. Finals week was getting closer and closer, so the two decided to study. Though the two of them knew they were going to study.

KZ turns to Jared, "It's been forever since we've been together, alone." She said.

Jared peaked up from his text book, "Yeah."

KZ shuts the book and placed it next to her, "I mean. No brother, no sister, no friends, no parents. Just us." She said.

Jared glances at her, "What are you suggesting?" He asks.

KZ grins, "I don't know." She smiles.

Jared smirks. The two move toward each other. KZ's head tilts slightly to the left as Jared's head tilts slightly to the right. The two made it closer to the point their lips finally met. Jared held onto KZ's face with his right hand as he left hand stayed on the ground. KZ had both arms wrapped around Jared's neck. She leaned forward and Jared lost balance while trying to hold his own weight up, and the two just laid on the floor. Jared was staring up at his girlfriend, she was laying above him. The two began to blush at each other.

"Well," KZ giggles, "That happened."

Jared smirks, "Yeah it did."

KZ's shirt began to hang off her shoulder. Jared's gaze shifted when he saw something on his girlfriend's shoulder. He was a bit confused by this, and it was at this moment KZ saw her boyfriend's eyes wander. She sat up and pulled her sleeve up to cover her shoulder. KZ stood up as Jared sat up giving her a strange look.

"KZ?" He asks.

KZ awkwardly clears her throat, "Um- I think we've made some break through today." She said.

Jared awkwardly nods, "Yeah," He grabs his text book, "I'll see you at the dojo, later."

She nods.

Jared grabs his stuff and left her bedroom. KZ faked the smile until she frowns when he leaves. She walks to the mirror at her dresser and stared at her reflection. She sighs deeply.

"I've kept this secret for so long," KZ muttered, "Would he or the others be okay with it?"

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

Jared, Artie, and Gwen were walking to meet up with the rest of the group to head to the dojo. Artie and Gwen noticed the familiar silence from Jared, it was usual but the two expected maybe KZ to be walking with them. They were studying earlier and it would make sense for them to be walking together.

Artie nudges Jared, "Did something happen between you and KZ?"

Jared turns to his brother, "No."

Gwen steps over, "I mean you were "studying" after all." Gwen said and made quotation marks when she said 'studying'.

Jared faintly blushed.

Artie smirks, "You sneaky dog. You two, I never pictured you being like that." He said.

Jared slaps his brother, "Not like that. Okay, yes we were studying and then we kissed." Jared said.

Gwen crosses her arms on her chest, "And then you left? Sounds weak, give us more." Gwen said.

They reach the meeting group. Jenny and Hunter were holding hands. Jenny was talking to KZ, who stood next to her. Hunter and Omar were talking to each other, though they stopped when they saw the other three coming over. Gwen smiles at the rest of the group.

"Hi guys!" Gwen smiles.

Jenny smiles, "How are things with your brothers?"

Gwen turns to Jenny, "Great."

Omar smiles at Gwen, "Great to hear." He said.

Artie eyes KZ, "How was studying with Jared?" Artie asks.

Jared faintly blushes but looks away.

KZ made a look without noticing her boyfriend blush, "Fine. We studied for the finals." She said.

Gwen winks, "Okay, cool."

KZ turns to Jared, "What is up with them?" She asks.

Jared shrugs his shoulder, "I don't know." He lied.

The seven rangers began walking together. Jenny was holding onto Hunter's hand while talking to Gwen and KZ, KZ held onto Jared's hand while her boyfriend was talking to Hunter, Artie held onto Gwen's hand while talking with Omar. The girls were laughing in their own conversation. Hunter finally gained the rest of the guy's attention.

"I'll bet y'all twenty bucks that KZ will finally spill it about her middle name." Hunter says.

Jared rolls his eyes.

"This again?" Artie spoke.

Omar grins, "I'm in."

Gwen over hears, "You guys betting again?" She spoke.

Jenny sighs, "What is it this time?" Jenny asks looking at Hunter.

"That KZ will tell us her middle name." Hunter said.

Jared shakes his head.

KZ smirks, "A little impatient, huh?" She spoke.

Hunter turns to KZ, "When you gonna tell us?"

KZ points at Hunter, "Graduation." She grins.

Jared looks up, "I'd bet twenty bucks that we'd learn something that KZ hasn't shared with any of us that doesn't involve her middle name." Jared said.

KZ turns, "Jared?"

Artie grins, "I want in."

Gwen reaches into her wallet, "I have ten bucks!"

Jared glances at his girlfriend. The two, much like Jared and Jenny, have a silent relationship at some points. Much like the relationship between Jared and Jenny, him and KZ can be able to kind of speak in their expressions. Jared gave her a look, wondering if there was something she wasn't telling him. Something she was keeping from him.

KZ frowns, "Come on, guys." She says.

They reach the dojo. Nothing more was said. Jared held the door open for the six others, all of them entering one at a time expect KZ. She stopped at the door and Jared let go of the door, it slowly shut in front of them. The others didn't seem to notice it. Jared and KZ exchange looks.

"Jared," She says softly, "It's nothing serious."

Jared frowns, "Does it relate to what I say on your shoulder?"

KZ kind of hugged her body, her left arm reached to her right shoulder and held it. She looked from her left hand to her boyfriend.

"It's nothing." She said.

Jared crosses his arms on his chest, "If its nothing why not tell me?"

KZ sighs, "You wouldn't get it." She said.

Jared watched KZ enter the building without saying another word. Jared sighs and shakes his head before entering the building.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

An explosion occurred nearby the Clover Hill Elementary. This caused the rangers to leave the dojo and run over in a hurry. No one was speaking about KZ's middle name, Omar's sister hounding him about visiting the Batcave, Jared about whatever happened when he and KZ were studying. They were all in the serious mode they need to be. Lives are at risk.

"Power Rangers! Jurassic Squad!" They yelled while running through an alley.

The rangers took the short cut and found their way at the elementary school. KZ suddenly froze and saw a little girl by the playground crying. This had short black hair, blue eyes, and wore a pink dress. A sudden trance KZ was in, until she shook her head and ran in like the others.

"First is to get everyone to safety!" Jared orders.

The other six rangers nods.

In front of them was a dragon like lizard. This beast was dark scaled and golden eyes. He had wings and sharp teeth. The dragon swing his wings to create a powerful gust of wind directed at the rangers. They took cover and reached for their weapons. Jared held his sword and turns to the others.

He nods at them.

"Power of the Saber Tooth Tiger!" Gwen yells.

Her white aura surrounds her with her suit and helmet changing. She held her saber and ran into the fight.

"Power of the Raptor!" Omar yells.

His blue aura surrounds him with his suit and helmet changing. He held his spear and charged into the fight.

"Power of the Stegosaurus!" Artie yells.

His black aura surrounds him with his suit and helmet changing. He reaches for his blaster in one hand and his sword in the other as he ran into the fight.

"Power of the Triceratops!" Hunter yells.

His green aura surrounds him with his suit and helmet changing. He holds his knives in each hand and charges in.

"Power of the Tyrannosaurus Rex!" Jared yells.

His red aura surrounds him with his suit and helmet changing. He holds his sword and sprints into the fight.

Jenny get up and run in the direction of the fight. KZ was right behind her best friend. Jenny was firing her blaster at the dragon. Jared and Artie were swinging their blades at the beast, though they were blown back at the wind generated by the dragon's wings. Hunter and Gwen went in next with their blades, though they were kicked back. Omar went in to stab the dragon, he had made some success but only minor. The dragon grabbed the spear and tossed Omar.

Jenny fired her blaster and KZ was charging in. KZ saw the elbow of the dragon coming near her face, getting clocked in the face sent KZ spinning over to the playground. KZ laid near the slide and looked at the little girl hiding underneath the slide. She sees the tears in her eyes.

"Hey, where is your mom?" KZ asks as she stumbles to stand.

The girl seemed a bit off, "M- Mama. M- Mama." She began to rock herself.

KZ went to touch the girl but the girl screamed. KZ backed off and noticed what she was dealing with. KZ turned back and saw the women hiding behind a bench. KZ turned back to the girl.

"Hey, I see your mom. Please let me take you to her." KZ said.

The girl was still rocking and shaking, "Stranger- Stranger bad."

KZ frowns, "I'm not a stranger."

The girl still rocked back and forth, "No. No."

KZ held her hand out, "Look I'm a superhero." She said.

KZ saw the girl look at her now. The girl slowly reached over and grabbed KZ's hand. KZ carried the girl and began to run over to her. KZ saw the mother cry as she brought her over to her.

"Oh, Maddie." The mother said.

KZ looks at her, "You two better get somewhere safe."

The mother nods and runs off with her daughter. KZ turns to the fight. Finally having enough. She shakes her head in disgust. Jared had fallen to the ground, rolling after being kicked down. Jenny attempted to handle herself but was thrown back by a gust of wind, she wasn't the only one thrown back by the wind. Gwen was thrown back, the two girl rolled on the ground. Artie stumbled up and attempted to charge at the dragon but the beast hit Artie in the head with the dragon's own head. Artie fell to the ground. Omar and Hunter went in next but they were soon set back and landed near the other six rangers.

"I've had enough of this crap!" KZ yells.

Pink aura began to surround KZ. Her suit began to get edges on her sleeves and her helmet was getting the image of a pterodactyl on it. She held her staff tightly in her right hand. Shaking her head and then looking up with more confidence that she never knew she had.

"Power of the Pterodactyl!" She yells.

The six rangers watch KZ charge in. KZ runs quickly and delivers a solid punch in the face of the dragon. The dragon goes flying onto the ground. KZ didn't loosen up. She ran toward the dragon and as he was stumbling up, she slammed her bow staff across the stomach of the dragon. The dragon gasped for air and was thrown back. KZ sees the dragon attempt to fly in the air, instead KZ launched herself in the air with her bow staff and kicked the dragon in the chest causing him to fall. KZ noticed her boyfriend's sword next to her. She grabbed it and then as the dragon stood, she stabbed the dragon.

An explosion occurred. The dragon was defeated. They won. The rangers began to stand and run over.

"You did it!" Jenny yells.

Hunter nods, "Good job."

KZ felt the others run and cheer her on. She looks at them and frowns underneath her helmet.

"We should head back," KZ said.

Jared looks worried, "KZ?"

"I'll explain when we get to the cave." She said.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

Back at the cave everyone gathered around. They were sitting on the mats. The adults stayed out of it. KZ had a confession and she needed to be honest, they needed to know.

"Okay, its true. I've been keeping something secret." KZ said.

Hunter spoke up, "Your middle name!"

He got hit by Gwen, "Continue." She said.

KZ smiles faintly, "Thanks, Gwen."

KZ turns to Jared, she watched him hold her hand. She could tell he knew how hard this was for her. She was happy he respected it.

"Growing up I had a good friend. Her name was Matilida and she had Asperger Syndrome. We were always together and I never knew why everyone looked at her differently. She was the nicest and kindest person I've ever known, heck she was the one who first started calling me KZ. It was hard for her to say Katherine. Matilida loved dragons and the color pink. "My dragon can get me through anything KZ". Matilida said to me in the 4th grade. However things went from great to worst. In August, Matilida was diagnosed with leukemia. I was very shocked about it, but I was there when she dealt with the chemotherapy. I stayed by her side. As Matilida was losing her hair, I decided to shave her hair to help Matilida feel good as well. My selfless sacrifice of my own hair touched a lot of people except my fifth grade teacher, Ms. Boston." KZ said.

Omar spoke up, "I remembered her. She hated me for bringing my Pokemon cards to school."

Jared turns to him, "Omar."

"What it's true." He said.

"Anyways," KZ continued, "It was in February when I returned to school with no hair. Ms. Boston freaked out heavily by the whole thing. Most of the guys were shocked that a girl has the courage to do something like that. Just as teachers let everyone out for recess, Ms. Boston kept me in the classroom. As the curtains were closed, Ms. Boston grabbed a pair of scissors and duck tape from her desk drawer. As she went over to me, Ms. Boston taped my wrist to her desk and duck taped my ankles to the chair legs. Ms. Boston told my why I should not have gotten rid all of my hair for a friend that will die from it. She said that hair is a part of a person's appearance and with out my hair, it made me look ugly and unattractive. She goes on and on about appearance and how people will judge my based on appearance." KZ said.

Jenny gasped, "That was you!"

Gwen turns, "Huh?"

Artie seemed confused too, "What?"

Hunter frowns, "We all heard about it. But no one released the name of the girl Ms. Boston basically attacked." He said.

KZ nods, "It was me."

Jared holds her hand tighter.

"After she was done cutting up my clothes, Ms. Boston hit me in the face seven times. A teacher walked in the room and got horrified by it. The cops got called and Ms. Boston got arrested for it. When everyone learned what happened, everyone was furious. At the trial, I testified against Ms. Boston. Ms. Boston got the guilty verdict and sentence to ten years. However, she died three years later due to complications from the flu." She said.

Hunter crosses his arms on his chest, "Bitch got lucky." He said.

Jenny turns, "Hunter."

KZ sighs, "I've gotten past it. Besides, I'm not angry anymore."

Jared looks at her, "What else happened?" He asks her.

"Even after Matilida's first won battle with leukemia, she and I were still inseparable. However when the leukemia came back more aggressively when she was 15, it effected most of her body. I was still right by her side even when she took her final breath in hospice. It devastated me, but she knew that Matilida did want me to be sad about her death." KZ said.

Omar frowns, "Oh wow. I remember that." He says.

Hunter nods, "There was a moment of silence for her at school the day after." Hunter said.

Jenny nods as well, "The Student Council raised money for her family." She said.

KZ nods, "when I turned 16, I wanted to have a pink dragon tattoo to honor Matilida. So I asked my mom and she was cool with it." KZ said.

Jared looks at her, "And that's what I saw. A tattoo."

She nods, "I was afraid on how you'd react. Me with a tattoo." She said.

Jared kisses her on the cheek, "Nothing would change how I feel about you."

The others nod as well.

"We care for you." Gwen said.

Hunter nods.

"We're your family." Jenny said.

Omar then adds, "Can we see it?"

KZ laughs, "Sure."

 **(A/N: I am literally uploading this at 1:33am my time. I spent a lot of time working on this. I didn't want a huge action pact chapter for KZ. I wanted more emotion, so thanks to Thewhatzupwriter26 *who created KZ* to give me the backstory to use for this chapter. I wanted this to be a good KZ chapter. I hoped I delivered perfectly. -ICrzy)**

 **P.S. I know a lot of you want to know her middle name. Be patient. It will be revealed soon. I never expected the readers to behave much like Hunter, at first it was a joke to make him demand to know. So please hold on. I will reveal it when I want to. Thank you.**

 **Here are the lists of the upcoming chapters:**

 **Chapter 48: Reflection (Filler takes place after Thewhatzupwriter26 three part arc)  
**

 **Chapter 49: Meeting Beast Rangers (Filler)  
**

 **Chapter 50: TBA  
**

 **Chapter 51: How I Became A Villain (Geena's origin story)  
**

 **Chapter 52: Who Are Enemy Really Is (Someone has some explaining to do *only spoiler I'll give*)**

 _NEXT TIME: Always being shy is hard. Being quiet and weak. Being in the shadows and never heard of. Being yellow means you have to be bold. You have to stand up and yell for what you believe in. You cannot always be a mouse._

 _In the next chapter: Gaining Confidence_

 _Released On: ASAP_


	47. EP 47: Gaining Confidence

**I do not own Power Rangers! I only own the content! The characters were all created by decode9, Batmarcus, Ranger Red 2.0, Thewhatzupwriter26, and myself! Thank you for the support and hope you all enjoy!**

 **SUMMARY: Throughout time our world has been inflicted by dangerous foes from different locations and from different times. Rangers from different places of the worlds and even across the galaxy. The ranger community is large and being apart of it is a big responsibility. This new generation of rangers must face off against a new threat and hope their new powers can protect the world.**

 _Rangers:_  
 _Red: Jared Scott_  
 _Blue: Omar Ellis_  
 _Yellow: Jennifer/Jenny Callahan_  
 _Green: Hunter Jacobson_  
 _Pink: Katherine/KZ Walker_  
 _Black: Arthur/Artie Carter-Scott  
White: Gwen Anderson  
_

 **-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Jenny was leaving her house that Saturday morning. She stepped down her driveway and noticed her boyfriend and her cousins with their girlfriends with them. A smile appeared on Jenny's face. She sprinted over and held onto Hunter's hand like it was second nature. Hunter kisses her on the forehead, Jenny smiles at him with the biggest smile ever.

"How are you, mouse?" He asks.

Jenny giggles, "I'm good."

They all began to walk onward with heading to the dojo. Omar had met up with them at the end of the block where he lives. The entire group of rangers were heading to the dojo like usual. However, the topic of conversation was a bit different than the usual topics.

KZ noticed Jared's tense nature, "You okay?"

Jared looks at her, "Huh?" He spoke.

Artie spoke up, "Come to think of it, you've been really off lately."

Jared sighs, "I just have this odd feeling you know. That- I don't know, something isn't right." He said.

Gwen turns to him, "Like what? Things are never right with us weirdos." She said.

Jared smirks for a second but frowns, "Not us. Just a feeling something bad is coming." He said.

KZ held his hand tighter, "Nothing bad will happen." She said and kissed him on the cheek.

Jenny frowns, "You might just be worried about the whole school investigation. Mr Nelson wasn't involved in anything." She said.

Jared turns to his cousin, "I'm not worried about him." He said.

They stopped at the cross walk. The light was green so the teens were stuck to wait for the light to change. Although, their conversation did not change.

Omar spoke up, "Are you feeling guilty that you might be happy if they fire Mr Chang?"

Jared turns, "Why?"

Hunter turns to Jared, "Why wouldn't you? Jared, the guy had threaten to expel you and tell your dad to send you to a private school." Hunter said.

Jared just got silent.

KZ turns to Hunter, "Hunter, maybe we shouldn't be talking about that anymore." She said.

Hunter wrapped his hands behind his head, "Fine."

Jenny frowns, 'Jared has a lot he still keeps to himself. Does he do this to protect us or protect himself?' She thought.

The rangers arrived at the dojo. They all entered the building. Seeing the karate students still out of town, they were expecting Adam back but he must have been held up. The teens went to Adam's office in his dojo, they knew the whole drill. How to get into the cave. Jared took down the photograph hiding the small keypad, he typed in the code and the wall lifted up revealing the secret pathway down to the cave. The teens walked down to hear chatting from below. It was none other than Zara, Terra, and Tia talking.

"This prophecy is giving me a headache." Zara said.

Tia nods, "Yeah, it is so unclear to me."

"They say when look at things with fresh eyes or have another person to take a look," Terra looks over it, "Hmm."

Zara perked up from her sear, "See something interesting Terra?" She asks.

Terra nods, "Yeah when the four teams connect to the two morphers of the encased reds by the guidance by the Lights of the Moon and Star, it means that Luna and Ester will preform the healing purification to who ever will be encased." Terra said.

Tia looks at Terra, "Are you sure about this?" Tia asks.

Terra nods looking at Tia, "I am positive about this because I have seen it done before when freeing Stella from the Black Diamond Cell that she got petrified in." Terra said.

Zara remembered, "That's right you went on that solo rescue mission. I was helping out your team that day, Zack in his wonderland." Zara smiled

Terra laughed to herself, ""Yeah, Zack was not thrilled about me going on that mission by myself."

"I remember that, well enough." Zara said.

"Oh Terra, was it really true that you won a eating contest in Paris?" Tia asks.

It was at this moment that the teens had reached the bottom of the stairs. They began getting to their usual training. None of the teens wanted to interrupt the conversation that the adults were having with one an another, mostly since they were all veteran rangers and have quite a history.

Terra nods, "Oh yes, did Alex went to the same restaurant and saw that picture?"

"Yeah I still can't believe about the mishap with those box of chocolates you had containing that really expense necklace." Tia says.

"Yeah I mean that man should have been more careful especially with a necklace like that." Zara said.

"That idiotic man really should have kept it in his pants. Especially when he had his body guards to follow me in Vienna just to get it back, he didn't suspect my tough kick butt attitude." Terra said.

The teens were doing their usual training, even though the others noticed Hunter staring down at Terra. It got serious when he crossed his arms on his chest with a faint glare, the six others exchanged looks as they all slowly stopped what they were doing. Terra, Tia, and Zara were interrupted by Hunter calling for their attention.

"You act so tough for one person, you know that." Hunter said.

This gained Terra's attention, and the others sighed at disbelief with what Hunter was doing.

"Oh yeah?" Terra smirks as she was addressing Hunter.

"Betcha I could beat you." Hunter said.

Omar grins, "I want a piece of this." He said.

Artie nods while cracking his knuckles, "Me too." Artie said.

Jared sighs, Guys, knock it off." Jared said.

Terra grins, "Okay, since you feel that way. How about you four face off against me." Terra said.

Jenny frowns, "That doesn't seem fair." Jenny said.

Gwen nods, "At least let us help." Gwen added.

"Yeah." KZ said.

Terra shakes her head, "No, let me prove my point."

"What kind of point?" Jenny seemed a bit confused.

Terra looks at Jenny, "A girl can kick butt no matter size, shape, and personality they have." She said.

The guys minus Jared, "Yeah right." They were even laughing as well.

Jared sighs, "We really shouldn't be doing this. I have a bad feeling."

Hunter put his arm around Jared's shoulder, "Come on, man. When have I ever been wrong?"

Jared went to open his mouth, but Hunter put his hand up.

"Don't answer that." Hunter quickly answered.

Tia and Zara walked over, standing next to the girls. Tia and Zara grinned while shaking their heads.

Tia turns to Zara, "Should I tell or do you want to tell them, Zara?"

KZ looks puzzled, "Tell them about what?" She asks.

"Yeah." Jenny spoke.

"Terra might be 5'2", but she is a butt kicking machine." Zara said.

Gwen grins a sly grin, "Oh let them find out on their own."

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

Hunter, Artie, Omar, and Jared stood in front of Terra on the mats. Neither people were in their ranger suits. This was clearly a form of sparing and showing your abilities as a fighter not a ranger. So they could not use any power from their morphers or even their weapons. It was directly strength from training and the will to fight.

Hunter charged in first. Always that way. He was full of himself with his attack, a fist going in the direction of Terra's face. The former Yellow Ranger grabbed a hold of the right arm of the current Green Ranger and threw him over her shoulder. Thus rolling off the mats. Hunter landed on his butt and frowned as he turned his head around with a faint glare.

Omar and Artie went in together, Omar tried the idea of distracting Terra and Artie could get her while she was distracted but instead quickly grabbed the current Blue Ranger and tossed him onto the current Black Ranger. Artie landed on top of Omar right by the edge of the mats.

Jared stood there, "We really don't have to fight. I get it." Jared said.

Terra stood in her fighting stance, "Listen, your teammates gave it a shot you might as well." She said.

Jared frowns while sighing, "Of course." He mumbles.

Jared charged in. At first, Terra expected to take him down much quicker like the others but she was surprised. Jared threw a punch and Terra caught it, she went to toss him over her shoulder but the boy managed to escape the hold and land behind her. He went to kick her feet from under her, but the veteran ranger jumped backwards to avoid it. Jared frowns when he noticed the veteran ranger behind him, he was once standing then laying on the ground next to Hunter.

Terra grins, "That's how its done."

Hunter stood up, "Not so fast."

Hunter ran in with his fist held back about to hit her. But Terra quickly spun around the ranger and grabbed his arm up which held him a couple of inches in the air, then Terra threw the boy on his back. Her hand still held onto Hunter's arm. Then she released him, which he groaned as he accepted defeat.

"Ok I give, how did you defeated us so easily?" Hunter asked while still laying.

"Yeah I mean you dodged every single move I made, and turned them against me." Artie said as him and Omar began to stand.

Omar nods, "I know you must have cat like reflexes, and your moves are so quick and swift." Omar said.

Jared sat up, "Did you get martial arts training by a veteran ranger?" Jared asks.

Terra turns to Jared, "Very good Jared, you are very observant. I did get karate training from Coach Jason Lee Scott when I was a kid. You remind me of Jacob greatly, Jared." Terra said.

Hunter pouts, "I thought I could win against you." He said.

Terra sighs, "You let your own cockiness get in the way. You remind me a lot of Zack." She said.

"No wonder I got my own butt kicked. Being trained by another veteran ranger seems unfair." Artie chuckled at the last part.

"Your moves were easy to sense where it came from Artie. You do remind me of my friend Rory." Terra says.

Omar now stood up, "But that swift movements, you really pulled fast ones on us." He said.

"Yes, I am a fast fighter. Tia and Zara told me that you are a prankster, and you remind me of my friend Josh." Terra said.

KZ glanced from Gwen to Terra, "Hey Terra, I think you have an admirer." She said.

"You are so awesome." Gwen said in awe.

"Thanks but you need to have your own style." Terra said to all of the rangers.

Jenny's smile faded and looked down, _'Terra is really something else, and she is not afraid to speak her mind. No wonder when Zara said that we will be trained by a tough no nonsense veteran ranger.'_

Terra notices the down look on Jenny's face, "Jenny come with me."

Jenny looks up, "Am I in trouble?"

Terra shakes her head, "Not at all. Just follow me, we're going to have a heart to heart. Yellow to yellow."

The rest of the rangers and the two adults watched Terra and Jenny walk off. They walked a bit off to get privacy. Jenny wasn't sure what they were going to talk about, and she began to fumble with her fingers in a nervous habit. That is until the two stopped.

Terra looked concerned, "Ok Jenny what's on your mind?"

Jenny frowns, "I am not like you, Terra. You swiftly kicked the guys butts like it is second nature to you, and you are heard much louder despite your height. You are not afraid to speak your mind. You have made a stand much better than I ever could." Jenny admitted.

"From my understanding from Tia and Zara about you, you have made huge improvements from your beginnings as a ranger. When I was a ranger, all Zack saw me as this little kid that could break easily and worry over because of my age and height. Truth of the matter is that I was a freshman in high school when I was a ranger. I was dubbed little tiger by my teammates. Jenny, as a yellow ranger, we are bold, fierce, and stand up for what is right." Terra said.

"Yeah but how do I do that?" Jenny asked while looking up at Terra's gaze.

Terra placed her hand on Jenny's shoulder, "Sometimes all it takes is some courage and confidence to unleash the kind of bold moves you have. You and I both know that you have that in your heart and mind. I know you can do it." Terra said.

Jenny looks down again, "I don't know if I can."

Terra lifted Jenny's head up to make Jenny look at her, "Hey, don't doubt yourself. If you believe in yourself, you can do anything."

Jenny didn't respond to Terra's words, because the alarm went off. The teens all bolted out of the cave leaving the three women in the cave alone. Terra had walked back over to return with the other girls, Tia and Zara exchanged looks and then returned a gaze to Terra with a smile on their faces.

"Wow Terra, you really give Jenny real advice." Zara said.

"Yeah, if I didn't know any better, I say you could become a ranger mentor." Tia said.

Terra laughed at that comment, "Me a ranger mentor, if Zack hears about it, he probably bet a hundred bucks that I wouldn't be able to do it."

Zara looked a bit serious, "You still have not told him about going into the military, huh?" Zara asks.

Tia seemed puzzled, "You are going into the armed forces?"

Terra nods, "Marine Corp, Zack did not tell me about that weekend. Even though he said that the victim was at my age when I was a ranger. I had to hear it from Stella." Terra said.

Zara grins, "Things still has not changed between you and Zack." Zara said.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

Upon reaching the battlefield, the rangers were fully morphed in their suits and holding their weapons. They were ready for anything. They see standing in the clearing of smoke was a huge overweight lizard. There were holes on the lizards back that seemed to be releasing the smoke that was being admitted into the air. The smoke was indeed causing harm but due to the fact that the rangers' helmets were keeping the smoke out they were not breathing it. The rangers began to divide into two groups, one that was going to handle the monster and another group that would get the people to safety.

"Power of the Tyrannosaurus Rex!" Jared yells.

"Power of the Raptor!" Omar yells.

"Power of the Stegosaurus!" Artie yells.

"Power of the Saber Tooth Tiger!" Gwen yells.

"Power of the Triceratops!" Hunter yells.

"Power of the Pterodactyl!" KZ yells.

All the rangers minus Jenny's suits changed and it had their unique dinosaur on the helmet. The group getting the people to safety was Jenny, Gwen, and Omar. While Hunter, Jared, Artie, and KZ was dealing with the monster. Jenny was helping others to safety when she looked up to see the beast fighting her boyfriend and cousin. She frowned and shakes her head, looking down at the ground. She knew she needed to stand up, she needed to be bold like Terra said. All she knew was following direct orders and just being apart of the group. She hasn't taken charge, she hasn't taken risk. She has just been Jenny.

Jared and Hunter tried slashing their blades at the monster but their blades were weak against it. The lizard beast sent the two boys back, Artie quickly charged in with KZ. The same affect happened with the blade against the lizard's body and KZ bow had not effect on the beast as well. Omar looked up, after getting the people to safety, and quickly charged in. Omar went to stab the lizard with his spear, but the same thing. The lizard's body was more solid and it was hard to break. Omar was slugged in his face and he fell, Gwen left the last two people for Jenny to handle and ran in. Though, Gwen was no match for the beast. Gwen met the same fate as the others.

Jenny looks at the battlefield, her friends injured.

"Mouse-!" Hunter yells, "You gotta do something!"

Jenny closed her eyes tight, "But what can I do?"

This shocked them.

"I'm not nearly as strong as any of you! I'm just- weak." She said.

Jared lifted his head up, "That's a lie and you know it!"

Jenny slowly opens her eyes.

"You are the strongest person I've ever known!" Jared yells.

KZ nods, "Yes, Jen. You are sometimes even stronger than us!"

Jenny looks at her friends, her team. They were all agreeing, they were all believing in her. Jenny held onto her blaster and looked at the monster that was beginning to leave due to lack of interest with the Yellow Ranger just standing there doing nothing. Jenny swallowed in her nerves and then let out a deep breathe, she was going to be brave. She was going to dare to be bold, after all, she is a Yellow Ranger too.

"Hey fugly!" Jenny yells.

The monster stops and turns to her.

Jenny smirks underneath her helmet, "Let's dance."

Jenny had yellow aura surrounding her suit. Her yellow suit was getting sharp edges on the sleeves much like the others and her helmet was getting the parasaurolophus on it. She held onto her blaster with more confidence than before.

"Power of the Parasaurolophus!" She yells.

Jenny suddenly aimed her blaster and fired at the beast. This did some actual damage. The lizard stumbled slightly, but didn't have time to recover. Jenny had ran over and held her fist back until it connected with the face of the lizard beast. The beast went flying back, while knocking down a few trees, and then stumbled to stand. Jenny held her blaster and then switched the dial to level four. She began firing at the beast, which was generating explosions. The beast was somehow still standing, but as he went to attack it was slow compared to the usual timid Yellow Ranger. Jenny delivered a solid kick in the chest of the beast, then as the beast stumbled again, Jenny switched the dial to level five and fired. This time the explosion was much bigger and the beast was gone.

Jenny stood there for a moment, taking it all in. Taking in her victory.

She powered down and collapsed onto her knees, "I- I did it." She tried to catch her breathe.

"Mouse!" Hunter yells.

"Jenny!" Jared yells.

"Jenny!" The others shout.

They all gathered around her, Hunter and Jared knelt down on opposite sides. Hunter placed his hand on her left shoulder, this caused Jenny to turn and meet her boyfriend's gaze.

"You did it," Hunter smiled, "I always knew you had it in you."

Jenny didn't realize the tears building up in her eyes, "I didn't either."

Then she threw herself onto Hunter. Hugging her boyfriend tightly as the others smiled while exchanging looks.

"Sh," Hunter comforts her, "You did it."

Jared nods, "You are indeed strong, Jen."

Omar nods, "Never had a doubt." Omar said.

KZ smiles, "She's grown so much since the beginning." KZ said.

Gwen placed her hands on her hips, "She is quite a spitfire when she wants to be." She said.

Artie nods, "Very bold."

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

 _Jared is in the very secret basement as he sees Corey being brought to revolving table by Christopher Askew. As the restraints are put on to Corey's wrist and ankles, the table gets turned as Christopher is putting the branding devices on his back and back of his neck. Then the table gets turned back around, and Christopher puts two more branding devices on Corey's arm and chest._

 _"What is going on here? That has already happened to him". Jared said to himself._

 _As the branding process has gotten started, Jared is stunned to see Corey in so much pain and suffering, but what really catches his eyes is that Christopher Askew is dramatically different like he is transforming into an alien form._

 _"What in the world"? Jared asks himself_

 _'The obsessed evil one that you see is his future alien form. He who has faced him will try to protect the ones who has saved him and a red ranger from the future from the same obsessed evil one. In doing that, his guardian power is unlocked. He who has faced him will try to protect the ones who has saved him and a red ranger from the future from the same evil one alone.' A voice spoke in the dream._

Just then Jared shot up in his bed. He could feel the sweat dripping down his face and neck. He looked around that night, it was three o'clock in the morning. He was taking in deep breathes and holding his hand to his chest, he was getting a feeling a terrible feeling which was beginning to make him feel sick and mostly worried.

"Something-," Jared let out a deep breathe, "Something bad is going to happen to Corey and I have to warn him."

Jared reached for his phone and then saw a text message on the screen.

 ** _'The pyramid object that belonged to Christopher Askew's is stolen,'_ ** The text message came from Levi.

Jared frowns, "This is just the beginning." He muttered to himself.

 **(A/N: Now this leads up to the four part arc that is on Thewhatzupwriter26. It begins in chapter 67 and ends at chapter 70, if you'd want to know what happens in that four part arc. Also, if you haven't read it you might want to because next chapter will involve reflecting on events and stuff will be mentioned from the four part arc from Thewhatzupwriter26.**

 **Now I apology for taking a while to update. I've had the first part of the chapter done for almost a week now but my mind wasn't in it for writing it. I've been dealing with some things more or less just battles in my head. Just being alone with my thoughts isn't the best thing, mostly with what I was dealing with. Feeling discouraged and not respected, kind of hurt me and I just wanted to hide away. But even though its still going on, I'm not allowing it to damage my spirit anymore or stop me from being happy and doing what I want to do. -ICrzy)**

 **P.S. By the way this chapter made me relate so heavily with Jenny. I am the A class shy girl who has no back bone or confidence in herself. So I can really picture Jenny as myself, and I can also relate with Jared's key sense of keeping things to himself not to hurt others just to protect them from what he is really thinking.**

 **Leave in the respond below with which character you most relate with, I am just curious.**

 **Here are the lists of the upcoming chapters:**

 **Chapter 49: Meeting Beast Rangers (Filler)  
**

 **Chapter 50: TBA (Another filler)  
**

 **Chapter 51: How I Became A Villain (Geena's origin story)  
**

 **Chapter 52: Who Our Enemy Really Is (Someone has some explaining to do *only spoiler I'll give*)**

 **Chapter 53: TBA (minor/major arc)**

 _NEXT TIME: Its nearly been an entire year. Things have changed. People have changed. The world is changing._

 _In the next chapter: Reflection_

 _Released On: ASAP_


	48. EP 48: Reflection

**I do not own Power Rangers! I only own the content! The characters were all created by decode9, Batmarcus, Ranger Red 2.0, Thewhatzupwriter26, and myself! Thank you for the support and hope you all enjoy!**

 **SUMMARY: Throughout time our world has been inflicted by dangerous foes from different locations and from different times. Rangers from different places of the worlds and even across the galaxy. The ranger community is large and being apart of it is a big responsibility. This new generation of rangers must face off against a new threat and hope their new powers can protect the world.**

 _Rangers:_  
 _Red: Jared Scott_  
 _Blue: Omar Ellis_  
 _Yellow: Jennifer/Jenny Callahan_  
 _Green: Hunter Jacobson_  
 _Pink: Katherine/KZ Walker_  
 _Black: Arthur/Artie Carter-Scott  
White: Gwen Anderson  
_

 **-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

After a stressful week of the rangers gaining their new powers, there was also the stress of what had happened recently. The rangers teamed up with a group of rangers from the future and their friends from Reefside. Jared and Corey were captured by the future being of Christopher Askew and he gained new powers. Everything had gone at such a fast pace, and now things has finally began to slow down. It has been a couple of days since then and the rangers were spending time at the local park. They were sitting underneath a tree on a picnic table. The group of teens were so exhausted from the last couple of days and knew the group from Reefside must feel the same exhaustion.

"So," KZ finally spoke, "Has anyone heard from Terra?"

Gwen turns to KZ, "I heard she returned to Norland. Apparently one of her brothers is getting married."

Hunter nods, "That sounds more fun than this right now."

There was an awkward silence for a while. Omar, Artie, and Gwen sat on one side whereas Jared, KZ, Jenny, and Hunter say on the other side. Jared was fumbling with his hands and was looking directly at them. KZ glanced from the others to her boyfriend, she knew he hadn't said much about his experience from what had happened between him and Corey. Artie mentioned that Jared has been having issues sleeping but decided not to push his brother. KZ wanted Jared to confess to her what is on his mind, but knew if she pushed he'll only pull back.

Finally Jared looks up, "Hey guys."

Omar looks at his friend, "Yeah?" He spoke.

"What happened just before that amber crumbles and Corey and I came out?" Jared asks.

Gwen turns to Jared, "You don't remember?" She asks.

Jared shakes his head, "It's fuzzy." He admitted.

Artie looks at his brother, "We had to purify you and Corey, and in order for us to do that, we had to connect to you through your morphers." Artie said.

"Each one of us had to say something in a loving, encouraging way." Jenny adds.

Hunter looks at Jared, "Including the feelings." He said.

KZ placed her hand on top of Jared's hand, "We put our hands on to your morphers while Corey's teammates put their hands on his morpher." She said.

Omar nods, "Luna and Ester shined their healing purification light on to you and Corey." He said.

 _-FLASHBACK-_

 _The rangers, old and new, were in the mountain base. They had located the captured leaders. Conner looks at them._

 _"Commence Phase 2", Conner said to them._

 _Luna nods, "Ok guys, we are going to do the Healing Purification Process." Luna said._

 _Julianne looks at the veteran rangers, "How are we are suppose to do that?" Julianne asks._

 _Omar nods agreeing with her, "Yeah what is it exactly?" He asks._

 _AV turns to the others, "Just listen to them, they know what they are doing." AV assured them._

 _Ryan turns to AV a bit uncertain, "Are you sure about this?" He asks._

 _AV nods, "Yes."_

 _Ester looks from Luna to the others, "Luna and I can guide you on what to do. Each one of you must connect to the morpher. The people closest to the morpher gets to say the encouraging words to the trapped ones. When the morphers are glowing, Luna and I can take care of the rest. You guys ready," Ester said._

 _The entire group nod, "Ready." They all said._

 _Luna and Ester holds holds as they cross their bladed weapons in front of the amber surrounding the two boys._

 _"For Jared as they went back out to the fight!" Yelled from some of the rangers._

 _"For Corey as they went back to the fight!" Yelled from the other half of rangers._

 _Omar looks at the amber keeping his friend captive, "Jared, I do not know if you can hear me buddy, but you need to come back to us." Omar said._

 _Julianne looks to touch the amber, "Corey, you have really worried us this time. We are right here waiting for you." She says._

 _Hunter groans as it is referring to feelings and encouraging words and starting to cry, "You do not deserve to be put through that kind of hell Jared, and we need you back, man." Hunter said._

 _Matt stares at the amber, "You of all people don't deserve to be put through the horrible things to you again, Corey. We need you back." Matt said._

 _Jenny tries to hold back tears, "Please Jared, we need you back please." She begs._

 _Diana tries to keep herself from crying, "Corey, you of all people is a fighter. You got to fight this and come back to us." Diana said._

 _KZ rubs the tears away, "Jared, you are a fighter as much as Corey is. We need you back." KZ said._

 _Vivian looks at the amber, "Corey, you are not alone ever. If you think you are going to feel sorry about your self you can think again." Vivian said._

 _"Jared, I am sorry that you had to deal with the torture that thing did to you. I want you to be free and fight back." Artie says._

 _"Corey, I can not imagine what kind of pain you went through again." Wally says._

 _"Jared, I hope that you can hear me. There is no way I will let you feel down on yourself otherwise I will give you a Terra style butt kicking." Gwen said adding a small smirk at the last comment._

 _"Corey, I know that you can pull through this because you of all people have pulled through even tougher odds than this." Bobby says._

 _Zara stares at the amber in front of her, "Jared, you should not be alone in the after math in dealing with the terms of this ordeal. This darkness will not beat you ever." Zara said._

 _Iris nods, "Corey, like Zara said, you will not be alone to deal with the terms of this order, my melody is with you." Iris said._

 _"Corey, try to feel the beat of rhythm of my spirit and soul and it let merge with the melody in your heart." Robin said._

 _Adam stares at his student, "Jared,"_

 _Kira looks at Corey, "Corey,"_

 _"A ranger team is not complete without you, and the team needs you to come back," Both Kira and Adam said._

 _"We love you," Conner and Levi said at the same time._

 _Conner forms a small smile, "Champ,"_

 _Levi smiles faintly, "Little bro."_

 _All the sudden, the two teams sees Jared's and Corey's morphers shining brightly as that light hits Luna's and Esters weapons._

 _"Light of the Moon!" Luna yells._

 _"Light of the Star!" Ester yells._

 _"Healing Purification!" Ester and Luna both shout._

 _The teens see a gold and silver lights shine down on the fossilized statue. As the amber is crumbling, they see the branding marks disappearing as all of the pain and suffering is disappearing from their bodies. As they see Jared's and Corey's eyes opening up, the Amber is completely destroyed. KZ and Diana are swoon over by how Jared and Corey are shirtless. Though, it did not stop KZ from hugging Jared tightly and Diana did the same with Corey._

 _Jared looks around a bit confused, "Umm, hey everyone."_

 _Corey grins, "Guess who is back."_

 _-FLASHBACK OVER-_

Jared nods remembering what happened afterwards, "I see."

KZ smiles at her boyfriend, "I'm just happy everything worked out in the end." She said.

Jared nods while smiling at her.

Jenny leans back to look at the sunny sky, "Guys, I can't believe how much we've all been through." Jenny said.

Omar snickers, "Yeah. All of the drama and crap." He said.

The others nod as well.

Hunter turns to Jared, "So what did you put down in Mr Nelson's assignment in the beginning of the year?"

Gwen seemed puzzled as did Artie.

"What?" Gwen asks.

Artie nods, "Yeah include us."

Jenny turns to the couple, "At the beginning of the year Mr Nelson assigned us to write a paper about a goal to accomplish by the end of the year. Mine was to stop stuttering, and thanks to all of you I've made the goal into reality." Jenny said.

Jared smirks, "You could have done it all on your own. We just nudged you in that direction." He said.

Gwen turns to Hunter, "Well what was yours?"

Hunter looks at Gwen, "I wasn't asking about myself. I was curious about our leader, here."

KZ smirks, "Oh come now, Hunter. We all deserve to know." She said.

Hunter sighs, "Fine. Originally I was going to write about swimming, but my goal was to stop the hating inside about my dad. And because of Jenny, I was able to speak to my dad again." Hunter said.

Jenny smiles while she kisses him on the cheek.

"Mine actually came true. I did indeed get the scholarship for soccer for my dream college." KZ said.

Artie grins, "That's amazing that you made yours come true." He said.

Omar smirks, "Originally I wanted to be taken serious instead of a clown, but I realized sometimes my joking behavior is just who I am. Instead I changed it to being a good friend, looking out for my comrades and being there. Which thanks to this experience of being rangers and this team, I've been able to keep my word." Omar said as he looked at each of the rangers.

Gwen smiles, "How noble." She said.

Artie nods.

Hunter then cuts in, "Okay that's nice. So what did you write, Jared?" Hunter asks.

Jared looks at them, "I never told you guys? Didn't I?"

"I wouldn't be asking if we knew." Hunter said.

Jared looks down for a moment and then back up, "My original idea was to write about a goal of just graduating high school and getting away, but as the week of getting to know you all was changing me, I knew I didn't hate this place as much as I use to. I changed my topic in being a leader, finding the confidence and the willpower to stand up for my friends and protect them from danger. I mean, it wasn't easy. This entire experience hasn't been easy, it's been hell." He said with a smirk at the end of his final comment.

The teens all exchanged looks of smiles and faint laughter.

"We've been through a lot," Artie says, "Us becoming brothers, becoming rivals, becoming a partners."

Gwen turns to her boyfriend, "Pardon?"

Jenny looks at Gwen, "At one point, Artie was controlled by Geena and Ripto." She said.

Gwen looks at her boyfriend, "What?"

Artie nods, "Yeah," He looks down then up, "It wasn't my best moments."

Jared looks at his brother, "Nevertheless, I'd never change our bond. Our bond as brothers is something strong because of it." Jared said.

Omar felt the gust of wind blow by, "I can't believe is May. I wouldn't have guessed this happening to me a year ago." Omar said.

Jenny then thought about something, "Jared, Omar, you remember four years ago when we watched the victory of the Power Rangers on the news?" Jenny asks.

Everyone looks at Jenny, Jared, and Omar. The trio who have known each other since the day they could practically crawl.

 _-FLASHBACK-_

 _In Clover Hills, sitting in front of the TV were three fourteen year old kids. Jenny had long brown hair in pigtails, blue eyes, and a tan skin complexion. She was wearing a yellow sweater and black jeans. Omar had short black hair, gray eyes, and tan skin. He was wearing a blue shirt with Pokemon on it and blue jeans. Jared had shaggy brown hair, hazel eyes, and fair skin. He was wearing a long sleeve red shirt and blue jeans. The three of them were in the middle of doing their homework when the news came on every channel._

 _"The Power Rangers saved the day," Omar said in awe._

 _Jared looks at his best friend, "Yeah, Omar. And your dad is there right now, how do you feel?" Jared asks._

 _Omar pouts, "I'm jealous. It's not fair, Jared." He said._

 _Jared chuckles, "He's going to be complaining about this for a long time, Jenny."_

 _Jenny nods, "R- R- Right. He- is going to be ver- very jealous that he didn't- meet the Pow- Power Rangers." Jenny stuttered through._

 _Omar pouts, "Come on! They are heroes and we're nobodies!" Omar yells._

 _Jared snickers, "What's wrong with being nobodies? Who knows maybe we'll be on TV like the rangers someday."_

 _Jenny smiles, "Jared, that's a- a bit ov- over thinking it." Jenny said._

 _Omar nods, "Jen has a point. There is no way we'd be Power Rangers." Omar said._

 _Jared glanced at his best friend and his cousin and shrugs, "Anything is possible."_

 _-FLASHBACK-_

Omar points at Jared, "You jinked us!"

Jared laughs at Omar, "Well you wanted to be a ranger too." He said.

Jenny laughs at this, "It's so strange to think we all use to be so different before being rangers." Jenny said.

Gwen nods, "And to think we'll all be graduating at the end of this month." She said.

KZ noticed the sudden sad mood, "Hey, don't worry. We all aren't going to college until the fall, so we have the summer to hang out." KZ said.

Artie nods, "Before we all part ways."

Jared looks at them, "We'll stay friends. Even after defeating Ripto and going to college. We've become so close in such a short amount of time, we're all family." Jared said.

Hunter turns to Jared, "Hey, Jar."

Jared looks at Hunter, "Yeah?"

Hunter had a serious look on his face, "Think we can defeat Ripto?"

"Now?" Jared asks.

Hunter nods.

Jared sighs, "Not sure. I mean, I'm positive if we try we could- but. We don't know everything about him, he has been smart not to send himself to fight against us. So if anything, we should be certain that we'll be ready." Jared said.

Omar nods, "I agree with you man."

Jenny smiles while nodding.

KZ agrees.

Artie smirks, "Let's just hope that the final battle doesn't happen at graduation."

Gwen snickers, "Then Hunter will have to wait on KZ's middle name." Gwen teased.

Hunter pouts, "Shut it."

Which left the others laughing and smiling under the tree. Having a great day. Enjoying life.

 **(A/N: Now that the whole action has caught up with Thewhatzupwriter26, things can kind of slow back down. This are going to be going in an interesting direction for the teens and their mentors. Even zords, finally? Who knows.**

 **By the way the flashback with Omar, Jenny, and Jared as fourteen year old was taken directly from Awaken The Beast chapter 51 Dr. Zigernot Takes Action Part 2. I'm only telling you if you are curious about it. Also, if you haven't read Awaken The Beast fill free and check it out.**

 **Also to those fans with Monster Hunters, the series is coming back. I took a long break and I should have been working on chapter 7. I have part of seven done I have to read over it and see if that is how I want the chapter to go and then update. I am sorry for the delay in that series, but I wanted you all to know that Monster Hunters is coming back. -ICrzy)**

 **Here are the lists of the upcoming chapters:**

 **Chapter 49: Meeting Beast Rangers (Filler)  
**

 **Chapter 50: TBA (Another filler)  
**

 **Chapter 51: How I Became A Villain (Geena's origin story)  
**

 **Chapter 52: Who Our Enemy Really Is (Someone has some explaining to do *only spoiler I'll give*)**

 **Chapter 53: TBA (minor/major arc)**

 _NEXT TIME: Meeting veteran rangers is a high honor. Talking to them. Learning from them. Getting advice. It's such a high honor._

 _In the next chapter: Meeting Beast Rangers_

 _Released On: ASAP_


	49. EP 49: Meeting Beast Rangers

**I do not own Power Rangers! I only own the content! The characters were all created by decode9, Batmarcus, Ranger Red 2.0, Thewhatzupwriter26, and myself! Thank you for the support and hope you all enjoy!**

 **SUMMARY: Throughout time our world has been inflicted by dangerous foes from different locations and from different times. Rangers from different places of the worlds and even across the galaxy. The ranger community is large and being apart of it is a big responsibility. This new generation of rangers must face off against a new threat and hope their new powers can protect the world.**

 _Rangers:_  
 _Red: Jared Scott_  
 _Blue: Omar Ellis_  
 _Yellow: Jennifer/Jenny Callahan_  
 _Green: Hunter Jacobson_  
 _Pink: Katherine/KZ Walker_  
 _Black: Arthur/Artie Carter-Scott  
White: Gwen Anderson  
_

 **-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

The rangers were just hanging out in the cave after school. Miss Moore had to stay late while the school was still under investigation, she had to answer some questions about the individuals the police are questioning. So it was only Zara and Adam in charge of the rangers. Although, they were in for a big surprise. As the teens were just hanging around while working on homework they hear someone or actually more than one person walking down the stairs. This peaked their attention, as they exchanged looks of confusion. That is until they started to see familiar faces.

"Terra!" Jenny yells.

"Zack!" Jared yells.

KZ stands up, "Mr Young!"

Smiling was an older Joshua Young, "Which one? Me or my brother?"

Standing in front of the Jurassic Squad team was none other than the Beast Warrior team. The nine of them smiled at the next generation of rangers as walking over was Zara and Adam. Though, everyone could tell how more excited Zara was than the others. Zara leaped into the air and hugged her boyfriend tightly.

"Missed you," Zara said.

Nate hugs her, "You too."

Sean stands next to Jacob while holding his hand, "Zack and Terra have been saying how cool and strong you all are. So we all decided to come here to see what the fuss is." She said.

Gwen smiles, "Well its an honor to meet you all." She said.

Artie looks at them, "Oh we haven't formally introduced. I'm Artie Scott, the Black Stegosaurus Ranger."

Gwen waves, "I am Gwen Anderson and I am the White Saber Tooth Ranger."

Hunter crosses his arms on his chest, "I am Hunter Jacobson and I am the Green Triceratops Ranger." Hunter said.

Omar smiles, "I am Omar Ellis and I am the Blue Raptor Ranger." He said.

Jenny waves, "I am Jenny Callahan and I am the Yellow Parasaurolophus Ranger." Jenny smiles.

KZ steps over, "I am KZ Walker and I am the Pink Pterodactyl Ranger." KZ said.

Jared looks them straight on, "And I am Jared Scott. I am the Red Tyrannosaurus Ranger." Jared introduced.

Rory smiles, "Right on mate, their power is dinosaurs." Rory said.

Ally smiles, "That is so cool."

Zack turns from the new rangers to his team, "We might as well introduce ourselves as well." He said.

Sean placed her hands on her hips, "I am Sean Verde and I am the Gold Bear Beast Ranger." She said.

Nate smiles, "I am Nathaniel Winchester but Nate will do, and I am the White Falcon Beast Ranger." Nate said.

Ally smiles widely, "I am Ally Verde and I am the Pink Cane Beast Ranger." Ally said.

Rory holds onto Ally's hand, "And I am Rory O'Callahan and I am the Black Bison Beast Ranger." He said.

Jacob waves, "You have met me before, but I am Jacob Young and I am the Blue Wolf Beast Ranger." Jacob said.

Terra joins in, "You all have met me. I am Terra Sloane and I am the Yellow Tiger Beast Ranger."

Joshua smiles as he waves, "I am Joshua Young and I am the Purple Komodo Dragon Beast Ranger." Joshua said.

Roxxy holds onto Zack's hand and smiles at the others, "I am Roxanne Dennis and I am the Orange Cheetah Beast Ranger." Roxxy said.

Zack grins, "And you know me. I am Zack Calvin and I am the Red Lion Beast Ranger." He said.

Adam looks at the others, "Its good to see you again; Terra, Zack, and Jacob. And it is nice to finally meet the others." Adam said.

With that said. The rangers quickly began to divide into smaller groups, Zack nudged Jared to follow him. So being the young leader he was, he followed the more skilled leader off to the side to have a serious conversation with the Beast Ranger. Zack and Jared stood a good amount away from the others when Zack looked down at Jared with a serious expression.

"Hey, I heard that you had a rough couple of days." Zack said looking down at Jared.

Jared looks up at him, "Yeah." Before lowering his head again.

Zack noticed that, "Man, when I heard that you and Corey were kidnapped by a villain from the future, it completely blows my mind." Zack said while looking forward.

Jared just nods.

Zack glanced back down, "How are you handling it?"

Jared sighs, "I'm dealing. I mean how else am I suppose to be? Suddenly back to normal?"

Zack remain silent.

"I mean with all of this," Jared motions to the entire cave, "How can my life ever be normal?"

Zack frowns, "Are you having nightmares?" He asks.

Jared just looks down.

Zack sighs, "As much as I'd love to give you advice, I think I have some people who can help you better than me. Just wait here for a second."

Jared watched Zack run off. Zack ran over to the group of rangers and former rangers, Jared saw some of his teammates looking at Jared with worried expressions mostly KZ. Jared avoided their expressions and looked at Zack, he was talking to Terra and Jacob. Zack was motioning over to Jared. The former Yellow and Blue Ranger nodded.

Jared looked down again.

"So," He hears Terra's voice, "Seems like Zack can't be a leader to another leader. What is wrong?"

Jacob frowns, "Yeah, we all heard about what happened recently. I bet you're going through hell."

Jared looks up, "Hell? It feels like every time I close my eyes I am back in that liar. Going through all that crap- feeling all that pain." Jared said.

Terra frowns, "Being held captured- it can leave you a mess afterwards." She said softly.

Jared looks at her, "Terra-? You've been captured before?"

"Yes, Jared, I am not going to lie to you. I have been captured before. It was years ago when I was a ranger. It was one of my worst experiences as a ranger. I was captured by Ruko and another villain named Zeomaxius, I was brought to the headquarters of Dr. Zingerot with Zane. I did try to escape, but I ended up being taken to this vault like cell separated from Zane and two other captive people. I was put into this cocoon machine were it had a force field as well. The force field put me into an animated sleep. By the time I was reunited with Zane, I was so tired and sore that I really could not do much. By the time the rescue came, everything went to plan saving not only myself but Zane as well." Terra said.

Jared nods.

Jacob noticed there was more, "What else is bugging you?"

Jared glanced at Jacob, "What do you mean?"

Jacob smirks, "I get it, kid. You keep everything to yourself to avoid having to loose control, you want to keep everything in your control so you can take care of things. You want to protect everyone, so that means maybe hurting yourself or keeping yourself in pain to avoid telling your team the issues."

Terra seemed confused, "Huh?" She spoke.

Jared looks from Terra to Jacob, "I've been getting told by the enemy, mostly one of our most hard enemy to beat named Drago, that I have this darkness inside of me. I keep getting worried, what if they are right? What if I have some darkness inside and I hurt someone?" Jared asks.

Terra looks at Jacob and then at Jared, "Don't believe them. If you had a shred of darkness in you, you wouldn't have questioned it. You have light, Jared." She said.

Jacob nods and placed his hand on Jared's shoulder, "I've been where you are. One of our enemies, Ruko, he got into my head. He said that I was being a burden and didn't really belong on the team. I nearly quit the team because of Ruko." Jacob said.

Jared looked shocked, "Seriously?"

Jacob nods, "Yeah believe it or not, every time Ruko came around, he tried to defeat me, but I finally destroy him as well." Jacob said.

Terra nods as well, "Ruko tried to get into my head as well. However, if it wasn't for Jacob here, Ruko probably would had convinced me that I was unloved." Terra said.

Jared looks at them, "Thanks, guys." He forms a small smile.

Jacob smiles at him, "It is hard at first but be honest with your friends and they'll help you." Jacob said.

Terra nods as well, "They are your team for a reason. They also look up to you, so make sure they aren't in the dark about things." She said.

Jared smiles a little more, "Alright, I promise." Jared said.

Terra lightly shoves him, "Good. Now no more of this click flick stuff." She said.

That left the two guys to laugh at Terra's behavior.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

Roxxy walks over to Hunter, "So you had an alcoholic dad?"

Hunter looks at her, "How did you know?" He asks a bit defensive.

Roxxy raised her hands, "I come in peace. Besides, your girlfriend mentioned. I know how you feel, my dad was an alcoholic too." She said.

"Was?" He asks.

Roxxy nods, "He passed a couple of years ago. He involved in a car accident." She said.

Hunter looks at her, "Was he- I mean did you two have a relationship?"

Roxxy frowns, "I regret it. My dad became abusive and it led my mom and I to leave but- he reached out so much but I ignored it." She said.

Hunter frowns, "Why?" He asks.

Roxxy looks at him, "Because I thought it was going to be the same thing," She then looks down, "But it wasn't. He was actually cleaned up and doing better. Before he died we had a phone call and it ended badly. I regret what I said or better yet, what I didn't say." She said.

Hunter looks at her a bit confused, "Well why tell me?"

She turns back to him, "I heard that you are rebuilding a relationship with him. I just want to make sure you give him that chance, he might have wronged you or did something painful but- he's still your dad." Roxxy said.

Hunter looks from her to the ground, "Yeah. I've been thinking about bringing Danny with me next time I visit Thomas, uh my dad." Hunter said.

Roxxy smiles, "I am assuming Danny is the little brother?"

Hunter turns at her with a smile, "Uh huh. He is such a brat though."

Roxxy laughs, "Oh really now?" She spoke.

From across the room, Gwen was talking with Nathaniel and Sean whereas KZ and Ally were talking. Rory and Zack were talking with Omar and Jenny, though Terra and Jacob were returning as well as Jared. Artie was having a conversation with none other than Joshua. It seemed kind of serious so it made sense why the younger brothers moved a bit away.

"Look," Joshua said, "Coming from a brother of a brother who was a ranger, make sure you are there for your brother."

Artie nods, "Yeah sure."

Joshua shakes his head, "This is different stuff man. When I look at you and your brother I see me and my brother. Jared, he is protecting you from whatever is in his head and it is your job to dig it out of him. Even if its kept between you two, whatever. He needs to talk to someone and you need to make it you." Joshua said.

Artie looks at Joshua, "But what about KZ? Jared tells her everything." Artie said.

Joshua sighs, "Look I tell my girl Luna a lot and I know Jacob tells Sean a lot too, but a bond between siblings is suppose to be important. It's suppose to be special. He and you need to talk. It'll keep your relationship stronger." Joshua said.

Artie looks confused, "How do you know?"

Joshua snickers, "Believe me, at this age I confessed to him first that I didn't get into my first college choice so he helped me get into the next best thing." Joshua said.

Artie smiles, "That's a great brother." He said.

Joshua looks at Artie, "What has Jared done for you to help you out?" Joshua asks.

Artie thought about it, "He's protected me more times than I can recall from Drago or any other monster." Artie said.

Joshua smiles, "Now it's time you do something for him. Just be an ear for him or even a shoulder to cry. He's your brother, just be there." Joshua said.

Artie glanced from Joshua to his brother. Jared stood by Zack, Jared was laughing and looking at his cousin with a smile on his face. Whatever was being said over by Omar, Jenny, Jared, Zack, Jacob, Rory, and Terra seemed to be funny. Joshua placed a hand on Artie's shoulder, Artie looked at the former Purple Ranger.

"I'll be there for him," Artie said.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

By the end of the day the Beast Warriors were saying their goodbyes. Hugging or waving goodbye to the next generation of rangers. Zara gave Nate one last goodbye kiss before departing. Jacob and Terra smile down at Jared, he nods at them. Joshua gave Artie thumbs up and he returned the same action. Roxxy messed with Hunter's hair, though the teen kind of glared at her. The entire Beast Rangers left the cave.

Adam turns to the rangers, "You all should head out too. It's getting late." He said.

They all nod in agreement.

As they were collecting their things, Jared felt someone touch his shoulder. He turns to see it was his brother.

"Jared," Artie spoke.

Jared picked up his bag, "Yeah man?"

Artie held onto his bag, "I want you to know, I'm here."

Jared nods, "I know." He said and started to leave.

Artie grabs Jared's arm, "Jared."

Jared stops and turns to him, "What?"

Artie looks at him more seriously, "I am here. I am here anytime you need me." Artie said.

Jared then understood what his brother was saying, "Okay, bro." He said.

KZ came over as well as Gwen, "You two wanna go get some smoothies or something?" Gwen asks.

KZ nods, "Yeah?"

Jared looks from his girlfriend then to his brother, "Uh can we have a rain check? I kind of want to hang with my brother, if that's okay?"

KZ nods, "Okay."

Gwen looks at Artie, "Whatever. Have fun." Gwen kisses her boyfriend on the cheek.

Artie watched as they all begin to head up the stairs. Jared and Artie were the last rangers out and stood in Adam's office alone for a moment.

"So?" Artie asks.

Jared then said, "Go for some ice cream?"

Artie grins, "Sure." He said.

The brothers exited the dojo. The two laughing and smiling. Jared rubbed his hand behind his head, Artie placed his arm around his brother's shoulder while they were talking about stories. Stories of meeting, being brothers, stories from school, etc. The two walked down the sidewalk that late afternoon. Standing by their vehicles were Terra and Jacob, with Sean in the passenger seat. The former rangers exchanged looks and smiled. Joshua was also by his vehicle watching the brothers leave together and spend some time together. This left the veteran ranger with a smile as he started up his car.

 **(A/N: This is a lot shorter than I expected and I apology for the delay in updating for not only this series but Monster Hunters. I've had some serious personal issues come in relating my family and it hasn't been great. No one died, but things are just complicated. It left me going through a depressive spiral and a very bad idea of not eating. I am a psychology major and I know the seriousness of an eating disorder so I quickly stopped that habit but the depression kind of remain. It had been building up and building for a while. But I am fine. I promise.**

 **Enough about me. Anyways I posted a poll of ideas of titles for a new Power Rangers series to follow after the completion of this series. It will be an OC contest but I want the readers input on what they'd like to see.**

 **Also, to the Guest who has been posting about Terra Sloane being used in Thewhatzupwriter26's series Elemental Saints. I know that because I was told and also the fact that technically the right of Terra is theirs since the character came from Thewhatzupwriter26. I am aware so please do not give the writer any hate or bash about it.**

 **Until next time. -ICrzy)**

 **Here is a list of the upcoming titles:**

 **Chapter 51: A "Perfect" Prom (filler-ish but will hold some action)  
**

 **Chapter 52: TBA  
**

 **Chapter 53: TBA  
**

 **Chapter 54: TBA**

 **P.S. I went through some issues with upcoming chapters so the titles may have changed sorry. Some of the ideas for chapters didn't fit in the story line so I cut it.**

 _NEXT TIME: If the rangers never became rangers. How would it have changed the characters?  
_

 _In the next chapter: Alternative Universe_

 _Released On: ASAP_


	50. EP 50: A Perfect Prom

**I do not own Power Rangers! I only own the content! The characters were all created by decode9, Batmarcus, Ranger Red 2.0, Thewhatzupwriter26, and myself! Thank you for the support and hope you all enjoy!**

 **SUMMARY: Throughout time our world has been inflicted by dangerous foes from different locations and from different times. Rangers from different places of the worlds and even across the galaxy. The ranger community is large and being apart of it is a big responsibility. This new generation of rangers must face off against a new threat and hope their new powers can protect the world.**

 _Rangers:_  
 _Red: Jared Scott_  
 _Blue: Omar Ellis_  
 _Yellow: Jennifer/Jenny Callahan_  
 _Green: Hunter Jacobson_  
 _Pink: Katherine/KZ Walker_  
 _Black: Arthur/Artie Carter-Scott  
White: Gwen Anderson  
_

 **-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Artie stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom, he was having trouble putting his tie on. He was growing annoyed each time he failed at this. Finally he huffed a deep breathe of frustration and then leaned against the sink in the bathroom.  
Without him noticing, his father was standing over there.

"Need a hand, sport?" Ryan asks.

Artie turns, "Dad?"

Ryan walks over and takes the tie, "I could never manage putting a tie on. That's why Martha gave me a clip on." He said.

Artie nods, "I see."

Once Ryan finished he looked at his younger son, "So prom? You nervous?"

Artie shakes his head, "I went to prom at my old school last year." He said.

Ryan nods, "Sure but you're going with your brother and your girlfriend." Ryan said.

Artie snickers, "We'll manage." He said.

Ryan nods, "Yeah, you two have become quite close since the first day you moved in." Ryan said.

Artie nods, "Jared has become- he's become my best friend." Artie said.

Ryan smiles, "I'm glad."

-JURASSICSQUAD-

A knock at the Walker home, KZ quickly opened it. Revealing her date, her date's brother, and his date. Gwen wore a long form fitting white dress with a slit up to her knee, she wore heels making her a few inches taller than Artie, her hair was given some curls in her short brown hair, she wore silver make up, and even her nails were painted white. Artie wore a white suit and pant, his tie was black, and his shoes were also white. Jared wore a black suit and pant, his tie was a light pink,  
and his shoes were black.

"Gwen," KZ started, "You look pretty."

Gwen smiles, "Oh stop it. Besides, you look beautiful yourself." Gwen said.

KZ smiles, "I wouldn't say beautiful." She said.

Jared shakes his head, "You look perfect." He said.

KZ wore a light pink dress that would contrast her red hair. Her pink dress was like a princess dress, it was like cotton candy. She wore a slight heel underneath, but because how puffy the dress is you wouldn't know she was wearing heels. Her hair was done with a braid that rested on her right shoulder, and there were some gems in her braid. Her make up was quite faint, because she didn't like putting so much make up on.

"You think so?" She asks.

Jared nods and kisses her on the cheek, "I know so."

"Oh, wait!" Shouted Vivian.

KZ's parents came running. Vivian was showing more in her tummy that the baby was there. The four teens see Richard holding a camera in his hands with a big smile on his face.

"Pictures!" Richard yells.

KZ turns to her parents, "Just one. We are running late." She said.

Vivian pouts, "You are not going to take this moment away from your father and I. We've been waiting for the day you went to your senior prom. It's the most magical moment as a young teen." Vivian said.

Artie shrugs, "A couple of photos can't kill us." He said.

Gwen nods, "Yeah I know my aunt and uncle took a million when Artie came by."

KZ sighs, "Alright." She said to her parents.

-JURASSICSQUAD-

Hunter stepped up to the door of Jenny's home. He was wearing a black suit and pant, a yellow tie, and black shoes. He knocked on the door and revealed Jenny's father. David was sorta on the fence of his daughter going to prom, he was getting worried that his daughter is all grown up and beginning to realize she'll be going to college in the fall.

"Hi, sir. Is Jenny ready?" Hunter asks.

"Wolf?" A voice spoke.

"Mouse?" Hunter said.

David stepped to the side, revealing his only daughter. Jenny smiles at her boyfriend. She was wearing a one sleeve yellow dress that came pass her knees, she wore yellow/gold heels that made her the same height as Hunter, her hair was all the way up but it sat as a perfect bun on the top of her head, her make up was a light coat of yellow on.

"Wow," Hunter spoke.

Jenny smiles, "Wow, yourself." She says.

Stepping out was Karen, "Okay kids, time for photos." Karen said.

Jenny walks over to Hunter and kissed him on the cheek, "This is going to be a fun night."

Hunter nods, "Yeah."

Hunter and Jenny stood close together, posing for Karen with her phone out to take photos while David just watched over.

-JURASSICSQUAD-

Omar and Violet had gotten out of Omar's car. He was wearing a black suit and pant, blue tie, and black shoes. He held hands with his date as they were walking in the direction of the high school. Violet was helping him master more signing since the pick up from her house left the kid lost in some ASL.

"You're getting it," Violet said.

Omar nods, "I know. By the way, you look pretty tonight."

Violet smiles, "Thanks."

Violet wore a baby blue long silk dress, she wore a slight heel, her black hair was pulled back into a ponytail that was braided, and her make up looked like a mermaid color eye make up but was light.

Violet looks at her boyfriend, "I can't believe this is our last prom." She said.

Omar nods, "Crazy, huh."

Violet nods, "We'll be graduating in a few weeks or so."

Omar nods again as he helped her up the stairs from the parking lot, "And then summer break."

Violet nods again, "And then we'll be off to college." She said.

Once they reached the top of the stairs Omar kisses her on the forehead then pokes her on the nose, "But that won't be for a while." He said.

Violet nods, "That is true."

Omar smiles, "Good. Now let's go to the dance." He said.

As the young couple walked toward the gym enterance, they saw their friends walking over to the gym as well. The four girls stopped in their tracks and began saying how pretty the next one is, then the girls pulled out their cell phones and began to take selfies. While the guys stood off to the side, kind of awkward with how the girls are acting.

"Must be prom," Hunter said.

Omar nods.

Artie turns to Hunter, "Yeah, Gwen is never this girlie."

Jared shrugs his shoulders, "Prom is the biggest thing to a girl." He said.

The other three guys nods, "True that." They all muttered.

Finally Jenny turns to the guys, "Come on!"

KZ nods, "Yeah!"

The guys exchange looks and smile as they walk to their respected dates and entered the building. The gym was themed for an underwater theme. The 2016 prom theme was Under The Sea, and it seemed the Student Council based it off the Disney movie Little Mermaid. The lights were light blue and white, the wall looked like water with the help of the AV club, and the DJ was on the stage while students engulf the front to jam it up. The song playing as the teens took in their senior prom was DNCE's song Cake By The Ocean.

KZ leans to Hunter, "Its based off your favorite movie."

Hunter rolls his eyes, "Shut up." He said.

And then the eight teens began dancing to the song and enjoying their senior prom.

-JURASSICSQUAD-

After a few songs, some students were sitting down drinking some water. Though when a slow song came on, a lot of students grabbed their dance partner and returned to the dance floor. The rangers and their dates were slow dancing to the song called Who Knew by Pink.

KZ held onto Jared, her face nuzzled into his chest. Jared held onto KZ with a smile on his face. He turned to Artie, Artie glanced up at Jared. The two brothers exchanged smiles as they returned to their dates. Omar and Violet were quite close together while dancing, as well as Hunter and Jenny.

The song ended and the next song went on. Just then Jared heard his morpher beep, he glanced from KZ to the others. Omar looks at his best friend with a pleading look, he couldn't escape with Violet around without her getting curious. So Jared nodded at his friend understanding. The other six exchanged looks and took off in the crowd.

-JURASSICSQUAD-

The rangers all morphed up appeared in the parking lot. There were dinobots attacking. So the rangers grabbed their weapons and charged into the fight. KZ was hitting them with her bow staff with Jenny next to her firing her blaster on level four, Gwen jumped in with Jared, Hunter, and Artie while slashing their blades at the dinobots.

"Of course they'd come on prom," Gwen said.

Artie pulled out his blaster from his holster, "Hey, even superheroes have to work on prom."

Jenny kicks a dinobot in the face, "Wonder if we'll miss prom king or queen?"

Hunter punched a dinobot in the face, "Like it'll be any of us."

Jared chuckles as he slashes his sword at a dinobot, "Hunter has a point."

KZ did a front flip and kicked a dinobot in the face. Jenny ran over and blasted a few dinobots nearby. Hunter slashed his daggers at some near him and then kicked one next to him. Artie and Gwen were back to back, while Gwen was just slashing at the dinobots but Artie was using both sword and blaster. Jared did a back flip and then slashed at the dinobots near him.

"Come on," KZ said, "We're girls. Let us hope we might be queens."

Gwen nods.

Artie turns to his girlfriend, "You're all queens to us." He said.

Jared nods.

Hunter shrugs his shoulders, "I guess."

Jenny smiles, "That's nice of you to say."

Gwen turns back, "Now let's finish this up and get back to the dance."

Everyone nods and charges in to finish the fight.

-JURASSICSQUAD-

Omar was by the juice bowl with Violet, "So everyone had to go to the bathroom?" Violet asks.

Omar nods, "Too much juice."

Violet nods a bit not sure if she believes him, "Okay. Whatever." She said.

Miss Moore got on the stage and stood in front of the mic, "Okay students. Time for what everyone has been waiting for. The 2016, prom king and queen."

Violet turns to Omar, "Well they better get back soon." Violet said.

Omar smirks, "Let it'll be any of us."

Miss Moore watched as the six rangers returned to the prom, they were slightly out of breathe from running back and the girls were not wearing their heels anymore. Miss Moore stood next to two Student Council members with two pillows where the crowns sat.

"Now your 2016 prom queen is," Miss Moore unfolded the envelope, "KZ Walker."

The entire gym was silent until the spotlight hit KZ, she turned to Jared and he nudged her toward the stage. KZ awkwardly walked in the direction of the stage, she felt all the eyes on her. She walked up and stood next to Miss Moore, she congraduated her and the Student Council member placed the crown on KZ's head and handed her a staff as well.

"And now your 2016 prom king is," Miss Moore unfolded the evelope, "Jared Scott."

Jared was more confused than KZ was. The spotlight shined on Jared, he didn't seem to move. So Artie shoved his brother forward. Jared walked up the stairs to the stage and stood next to KZ and Miss Moore, she even said congraduations to him as well.  
The other Student Council member placed the crown on his head. He glanced at KZ, she awkwardly smiled but was blushing.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your 2016 prom queen and king! Let's give them a round of applause!" Miss Moore said.

Jared and KZ expected laughter or even nothing, but they were shocked that the entire gym began cheering. Sure their group of friends were louder, but they did not expect the entire class of 2016 to be supportive. KZ and Jared exchanged another look before they felt more relaxed.

"Now if the prom king and queen would step down, we can start the first dance between king and queen." Miss Moore said.

Jared and KZ walked down the stairs off the stage, the students stepped back giving enough space in the center of the dance floor for the two to dance. Jared and KZ stood there awkwardly, the spotlight shined on them again. Suddenly the lights turned down, and they see the dance returning to normal though the students were watching them. The song Never Gonna Be Alone by Nickleback came on. Jared turns to KZ with a smile.

Jared held his hand out, "M'lady, may I have this dance?"

KZ smiles while giggling, "Why yes, King Jared."

Jared smiles bigger and takes her hand. KZ and Jared began to slow dance to the slow song. As they started dancing, slowly the student body returned to dancing as well. Though Gwen glanced at her date and noticed Artie was recording the king and queen dance for a bit and then stopped to return to his date.

"You were recording it?" Gwen asks.

Artie nods, "I'd thought Martha would like to see it."

Gwen kisses Artie, "You're such a sweet guy."

Jenny and Hunter swayed back and forth, Omar and Violet smiled and laughed as they were talking as they were dancing, and Artie and Gwen were dancing close and slow. Back at the circle where the king and queen was, the two smiled at each other. Jared kissed his girlfriend on the forehead which made KZ kind of blush.

"Best prom?" He asks.

KZ smiles, "Nothing can beat this." She said.

Jared shrugs, "I mean what could? We are royality now."

KZ lightly hits him, "Really?"

Jared nods, "We can even boss our team around- well I technically could but now we are a team of bosses." He said.

KZ smiles while laughing, "Whatever you say." She kisses him on his lips.

KZ and Jared continued to sway to the song as the entire gym full of students.

 **(A/N: So if today couldn't have gotten shitty at work... I lost everything in my memory stick. So everything from the beginning of Jurassic Squad. Gone. The bios. Gone. Everything in the beginning of Monster Hunters. Gone. Their bios. Gone. The secondary bios. Gone. I am beyond pissed off right now. Literally writing has been my escape with everything going on and this is really sending me down an emotional spiral right now. I know it sounds like no big deal, but when you relay on your writing because it takes what your feeling away from you and put it to words, it makes whatever you're dealing with better... But right now, I felt after I heard my memory was wiped away I just wanted to delete my page and just be done with it. It has been the third time I had lost all of my pieces and I feel like I am done right now.**

 **If anyone wants to help out, if you have characters in any of my series and still has their bios that would be great. It would be only helpful for Jurassic Squad and Monster Hunters...**

 **Work being a complete ass plus this equals worst day of my life... Depressive bit of sadness here I come.**

 **By the way, since I am mentioning bios I have a new series coming out. I started looking at the entries and there are some I will be deleting from my inbox that I'm not picking so it doesn't conflict with my choices and others submitting in. Sorry if this isn't the usual "happy" ICrzy but right now I just want to break something and scream.**

 **Anyways until... whenever. -ICrzy)**

 **NEXT CHAPTER TITLES: TBA**

 _NEXT TIME: If the rangers never became rangers. How would it have changed the characters?_

 _In the next chapter:_ _Alternative Universe_

 _Released On: Whenever..._


	51. EP 51: Alternative Universe

**I do not own Power Rangers! I only own the content! The characters were all created by decode9, Batmarcus, Ranger Red 2.0, Thewhatzupwriter26, and myself! Thank you for the support and hope you all enjoy!**

 **SUMMARY: Throughout time our world has been inflicted by dangerous foes from different locations and from different times. Rangers from different places of the worlds and even across the galaxy. The ranger community is large and being apart of it is a big responsibility. This new generation of rangers must face off against a new threat and hope their new powers can protect the world.**

 _Rangers:_  
 _Red: Jared Scott_  
 _Blue: Omar Ellis_  
 _Yellow: Jennifer/Jenny Callahan_  
 _Green: Hunter Jacobson_  
 _Pink: Katherine/KZ Walker_  
 _Black: Arthur/Artie Carter-Scott  
White: Gwen Anderson  
_

 **-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Artie woke up in confusion. He was laying on the couch in his house. He didn't remember coming down to the living room last night. Entering the living room was Brooke, though she looked different than he was use to seeing. His usual happy teenage sister was dressed like a goth. She had black clothes and heavy black eye makeup.

"Loser, time for school." Brooke said as she slugged her backpack on her shoulder.

Artie looked around, everything in the house looked the same. Heck even him, expect what was standing in front of him.

"Brooke? Why are you dressed like that?" Artie asks.

Brooke rolls her eyes, "Oh my god, you're acting worst than Jessica." Brooke walks out of the room.

"Jessica?" Artie spoke.

He stood out and looked at a photograph hanging on the wall, it was a family photo. In this photo had Ryan dressed in formal appeal, Brooke looking sort of nice though still had dark makeup, Jared seemed uncomfortable, there was Artie smiling at the camera, and then there was Artie's mom smiling as she stood close to Artie's dad.

"Mom?" Artie spoke.

"Yes, dear?" Spoke Jessica.

Artie turns to see his mom in his home. She was putting earrings on and smiling at her son.

"Um, nothing." Artie said.

Jessica nods, "Well you better head off you school. You don't want to be late." She says.

Artie nods and watches his mom walk toward the door, then Ryan came over to kiss Jessica on the lips before the two exited the house. Artie was lost for words but suddenly returned to his sudden thought when he felt something hard hit the back of his head, he grabbed a hold of his head and turned around. Standing there was Brooke holding his backpack.

"Come on, loser." She said.

"What about Jared?" Artie asks.

Brooke frowns, "He is probably already at school." She said.

Artie nods slowly, "Okay, squirt let's go."

Brooke puts in earphones and ignores her brother as they left the house.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

When Artie got to Clover Hill High, he noticed things looked the same. He walked into the school and the students seemed to be the same. Suddenly a familiar voice got his attention.

"Artie!"

Artie turns to see Omar coming over, "Omar, hey." Artie said.

Omar goes to give Artie some secret handshake, only to notice that Artie didn't know this handshake. Omar seemed a bit puzzled by that but let it go.

"So how was your date with Mary?" Omar asks.

"Huh?" Artie asks.

Omar nudged his friend, "You know, you and Mary hooking up?"

Artie still seemed lost, "Dude, I have a girlfriend."

Omar began to laugh, "That was fast. You are the biggest man whore in this school so this girlfriend must go to another school." Omar said.

'Man whore?', Artie thought, "What's going on? Where is Jenny, Hunter, Gwen, KZ, and Jared?" He asks.

"Dude, did you hit your head this morning?" Omar seemed concerned.

KZ comes over and kisses Omar on the cheek, "Morning babe," She turns to Artie, "Hey."

Artie waves, "You two?"

Omar nods, "Yes man, for a year now. Seriously, did you hit your head or something?"

KZ seemed worried, "You okay, Artie?"

Artie nods, "Yeah, sorry I must have had some weird dream that felt real." He said.

Omar brushed it off, "Oh well, we'll see you at lunch."

Artie watches as KZ and Omar kiss on the lips in the hallway. Artie couldn't help but have this sick feeling in his stomach. KZ and Omar held hands and began to walk down the hall. Artie scanned the hallway and found more familiar faces. Gwen was leaning against her locker looking almost the same, expect she was wearing a cheerleading uniform. Artie noticed his girlfriend was flirting with his brother.

Artie walks over, "Hi."

Jared looks up for a second before turning away, "Hey." His voice was barely heard.

Gwen rolls her eyes, "Hi."

Artie seemed confused, "Are you okay, Gwen?"

Gwen glares at him, "Oh now you know my name? You slut!"

Artie felt Gwen slap in on the face in the halls. This gained the attention of other students, they stopped what they were doing. Artie slowly reached his hand up to the cheek that Gwen had slapped. He could see the red in her face, she was beyond upset about something. Artie noticed Jared slowly touch her shoulder.

"Gwen," His voice was still quiet, "Let it go."

Gwen brushed Jared off, "Look, you can get with any school in this damn school and you're a huge ass, but treating your brother like trash is just a dick move. If I catch you and your group hurting him or harassing us, I'll report you as some perv." She said.

Artie glanced at Jared, Jared saw Artie looking at him. Jared's gaze left his own brother's and then he hid behind Gwen. Artie was shocked by this behavior. Jared held onto Gwen's shoulders for support as he hid from his brother.

"Gwen-," Artie started.

Gwen shoves Artie back, "I mean it."

Gwen then turns to Jared, grabbing his hand to drag him away. Jared looked back at Artie for a second before he continued with Gwen.

Artie stood there in shock, "I- What the hell?"

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

Artie was walking down the hallway leading to the outside. Artie looked around and as he did, like the exterior of the school everything looked normal. The students talked among their friends. Violet was even with her deaf friends and laughing with them. Artie turned around to see a table waving him down. Omar was going crazy trying to get his attention.

Artie started to walk over, he then bumped into a shy mouse.

"Jen?" Artie spoke.

Jenny frowned, "O- O- Oh h- h - hi." She stuttered.

Artie frowns as well, "You're stuttering?"

Jenny looks at him, "Wh- Wh- What? I- I- I've alw- always st- stuttered." She stuttered.

Artie was lost for words, "But last time I talked to you, you spoke perfectly." He said.

Jenny shakes her head, "M- May- Maybe i- in a- a drea- dream." She stuttered out.

Jenny walked past him. He watched her walk. She walked to an empty table where Jared and Gwen sat. Gwen was holding onto Jared's arm, he seemed really uncomfortable about it but just let her do so. Artie watched as Jenny sits there with a small smile as Jenny began talking among Jared and Gwen.

"Even in some weird world, Jared and Jenny act as if they are siblings." He spoke.

Artie sits at his table. There Omar was being some kind of joker, he was grabbing some food and tossing it off his spoon. KZ was even laughing at the stupidity he was doing. Omar took a spoon of pears and tossed them at Hunter, Hunter stood up and turned to Artie's table. Omar was laughing the loudest.

"You did this, asshole?" Hunter stood up as he came over.

Hunter watched as Omar continued to laugh. Hunter poured his milk over top Omar's head. Hunter smirks at that, which in return Omar splashed his milk at Hunter. This lead to the entire student body into a food fight. Gwen was standing up on the table throwing food at other students, Jared was trying to get Gwen down whereas Jenny was attempting to hide. Omar was throwing them like crazy and KZ was even joining in.

By the time a teacher showed up, Miss Moore, she pointed at KZ, Omar, Hunter, Gwen, Artie, Jared, and Jenny by saying to go to the principal's office.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

In detention, the teens sat in different spots. Hunter was beyond angry. He sat the furthest away. Jared was resting his head on his backpack, trying to avoid anyone. Jenny was just drawing to keep herself busy. Gwen was talking to a terrified Jared, which didn't seem to be a two sided conversation. It was very one sided. Omar and KZ were talking about their upcoming date, and Artie had it.

"Okay," He started, "Seriously what is going on?"

Jenny looks at him.

"It's called detention, American Eagle." Hunter spatted.

Artie remembered, 'When I first met Jared- he called me that.' He thought.

Omar looked back at Artie, "Dude, you really have been acting weird today."

KZ nods, "You need to go to the nurse?" She asks.

Artie shakes his head, "No. No. I need to know what happened. What happened to the Power Rangers? What happened to our friendships?"

"Power Rangers?" Gwen spoke, "That's a TV show for kids."

"But we were Power Rangers." Artie said.

Jared's eyes met Artie, "We're not heroes." His voice stayed quiet.

Artie stands up on his desk, "Yes we are! Jared you're our leader, you have such a huge role that you're able to command your friends to battle. And you're not dating Gwen, you are dating KZ!" Artie yells.

Jared and KZ glanced at each other before turning away.

"Jenny you are a brave and strong girl! You aren't shy anymore and you're dating Hunter! You have cute nicknames and you two really get each other! Hunter, you aren't just some bully. You are a sweet and caring friend. You're loyal and there for us." Artie yells.

Jenny and Hunter looks at each other. Then they look away.

"KZ, you're the most sweet girl ever! You are there for everyone including Jared and Jenny! You are like a sister to me! Heck, you cared about my brother so much you broke up with him because you were afraid you had hurt him badly!" Artie shouts.

KZ looks at Jared once more, before parting her glance.

"Omar, you are a joker yes but- this? This isn't you. You love Violet and she loves you back. You love to be there for your friends! Not be a jerk and start food fights!" Artie yells.

Omar frowns as he looks at Artie.

"Gwen. You- You're my one true love. I know you had a rough life and we just make it work, but you being in love with Jared is never going to happen. We are made for each other!" Artie yells.

Gwen frowns and then says, "Why are you telling us this?"

Artie frowns, "Because I care about my friends."

He then started to loose his balance on the desk, and fell. His body hit the surface of the ground hard. This caused him to pass out, though before loosin consciousness he saw the bodies of his friends hovering above him looking down at him.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

"Artie? Artie?"

Artie began to stir, "Huh?"

He slowly opened his eyes. Looking around he found himself in the Batcave, and his friends were hovering above him. Gwen quickly hugged her boyfriend upon him regaining consciousness. Artie held onto his girlfriend with such relief that she was his girlfriend and everything seemed to be back to normal. Jared noticed the confusion in his eyes.

"You okay?" Jared asks.

Artie looks at him, "Ye- Yeah? No, what happened?"

KZ stepped over, "You were hit by a monster. Since then you've been consciousness." She said.

"For how long?" Artie asks.

Jenny shrugs, "A couple of hours or so." She said.

Artie smiled that Jenny wasn't smiling, "Oh."

Omar seemed confused, "Why are you smiling? We were worried." He said.

Artie rubs the back of his head, "It's just- I had some weird dream and you all were there."

Hunter rolls his eyes, "Like the Wizard of Oz?" He spoke.

All eyes at him.

"What? That's my mom's favorite movie!" Hunter claimed.

As the teens shared a laugh, suddenly Jared heard his phone ringing. He reached for it and saw the caller. It was Quincy.

"Hello," Jared spoke.

Everyone was looking at him. They were wondering what was going on.

"Jared, its Quincy have you seen what's going on outside." Quincy spoke.

Jared shakes his head, "No why what's going on."

"There are Mutezoids attacking Warrior Heights,, Reefside, and Clover Hill." Quincy said.

"What? Have you got in touch with Corey?" Jared asks.

Jared heard a sigh, "Tried on both to his cell and morpher, something is blocking the communication with him and his teammates." Quincy said.

"Damn it, who is fighting back in Reefside?" Jared asks.

"Dr. Oliver, Kira, Mr. James, and Coach McKnight. Kira is calling for some reinforcements from the other veteran rangers." Quincy informed.

"Okay, call me the second something changes." Jared said.

"Got it." Quincy said.

Phone call ends. It left the entire room staring at Jared. Jared didn't even notice it until his phone returned to his pocket. At this point, the mentors stepped over with concern written all over their faces.

"Jared what's going on?" Miss Moore asks.

Jared looks at her, "We are going to be called to battle very soon." He said.

The alarm is going off. The rangers, Adam, and Tia run over to the monitors at Zara's desk. Zara had pulled it up so that everyone can see what is going on.

Omar looked shocked, "Is that what I think that is?" He asks.

Jared nods, "Yeah. Quincy called and apparently Mutezoids are attacking Clover Hill, Warrior Heights, and Reefside." He said trying to sound calm.

Hunter looks at Jared, "What, where is Corey and his teammates? They should at least know about it." Hunter asks.

Jared sighs, "I am not sure. Quincy said she has a hard time communicating with them. She also said that something must be blocking the communication." He said.

Zara began typing on her keyboard, "I do have a lock on the location where the main attack is coming from. It coming from a hidden mountain on a lake outside of Reefside, and Corey's entire team is on that island." Zara said and turned back to the teens.

Artie nods now, "That makes a lot of sense now, they must have got called to that location where it must have some sort of interference with communication, so their main villain can send more of his army to other locations with active ranger teams." Artie said.

Gwen looks at her teams, "That villain must have planned that very well." She said.

KZ nods, "Yeah plus there is no way of knowing on how to get in touch with Corey."

Jenny looks at the others, "They must be in their final battle for something like this."

Jared nods, "And we'll be here if they need help." Jared said.

Artie turns to his brother, "So now that?"

"We handle the Mutezoids attacking Clover Hill, then we deal with what comes next." Jared said.

The others nod. They pulled out their morphers and ran out of the Batcave.

 **(A/N: So the Reefside rangers and Warrior Heights rangers belong to Thewhatzupwriter26. If you are not familiar with those two series, where have you been because I feel like my stories seem to mention some kind of other ranger team in another town. Anyways, check out more from Thewhatzupwriter26.**

 **I really liked the Alternative Universe. I kinda loose based this off my own chapter from Awaken The Beast, called Zack In Wonderland. Where Zack ended up in a universe where everything he knew wasn't the way it was. So I decided to take it from Artie's point of view.**

 **I want to address something. My new series is not going to take off until Jurassic Squad is done. So the names may be revealed in a couple of weeks or so, saying who is on the team but nothing much after that until Jurassic Squad is done. I want to take my time with a new rangers story and I don't want to feel rushed. Also, I don't want people continuing to PM me asking about their characters because at first it's okay but the more that keep PMing me, it'll make me annoyed to the point of postponing the entire series. So please have some respect.**

 **Until next time, ICrzy)**

 **Chapter 53: My Inner Darkness Part 2**

 **Chapter 54: TBA**

 **Chapter 55: Graduation Part 1**

 **Chapter 56: Graduation Part 2**

 _NEXT TIME: Darkness lurks inside us all.  
_

 _In the next chapter: My Inner Darkness Part 1_

 _Released On: Whenever_


	52. EP 52: My Inner Darkness Part 1

**I do not own Power Rangers! I only own the content! The characters were all created by decode9, Batmarcus, Ranger Red 2.0, Thewhatzupwriter26, and myself! Thank you for the support and hope you all enjoy!**

 **SUMMARY: Throughout time our world has been inflicted by dangerous foes from different locations and from different times. Rangers from different places of the worlds and even across the galaxy. The ranger community is large and being apart of it is a big responsibility. This new generation of rangers must face off against a new threat and hope their new powers can protect the world.**

 _Rangers:_  
 _Red: Jared Scott_  
 _Blue: Omar Ellis_  
 _Yellow: Jennifer/Jenny Callahan_  
 _Green: Hunter Jacobson_  
 _Pink: Katherine/KZ Walker_  
 _Black: Arthur/Artie Carter-Scott  
White: Gwen Anderson  
_

 **-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

"It was nice of the two of you to visit." Martha said.

Sitting at a table with Martha in the nursing home that cares for people with mental disorders where her two children. Brooke was reading over her book report for class whereas Jared was playing a friendly game of checkers with his mom. Martha did not expect them to visit as often as they do now,  
which makes the women really happy.

"So," Martha looks at Jared, "Norland Literary Arts, huh?"

Jared looks at his mom with a small smile, "You shouldn't be surprised, mom." Jared spoke.

Martha smiles, "I'm not. I'm proud." She said.

Brooke turns to her brother, "Dad and I were worried that you weren't going to college, but good thing that Artie was there to submit your application at the last minute." Brooke said.

The two siblings glanced at each other, the moment Brooke had said Artie they noticed their mom tense. Sure their mom and dad had gotten past the affair and she has accepted Artie into the family, but the wounds still remain. Jared and Brooke turn to face their mother, she had tensed up but she had slowly loosen up.

"Sorry mom," Brooke frowns.

Martha shakes her head, "I shouldn't hate the boy. After all, he did get Jared into college so I don't have a grudge." Martha said.

Jared nods.

Brooke looks from her brother to her mom, "We just- don't want to upset you."

Martha smiles and shakes her head, "You're not upsetting me. Why not next time you bring Artie along."

Brooke and Jared exchanged looks, "You sure?" "Mom?"

Martha nods, "He is your brother and a member of our family, I should know my step-son better." She said.

Martha's aid was coming over, "Martha its time for your medication."

Martha nods, "Okay," She turns to her children, "I guess I'll see you next weekend."

The two nod and begin to stand up. Brooke was gathering her things and Jared was putting the checkers back in the box. The aid became to lead Martha away but Martha stopped the aid for a second, speaking quietly to the aid, the aid nodded and Martha walked back over.

"Jared," Martha said, "Can we talk real quick in private?"

Jared glanced at Brooke and then to Martha, "Sure."

Brooke and the aid went off, giving the mom and son some space. Brooke never took it to heart because she knew how close Jared and their mom are. Brooke will always be a daddy's girl and Jared is a mama's boy. As the two stand at the table they were once sitting at, Martha looked at the boy in front of her. A smile appeared on her face.

"You've grown into a remarkable young man," Martha started, "You've been through so much. Growing up after that- event was painful. I didn't realize the responsibilities I left you to do. You raised Brooke while your father worked and you managed to somehow raise yourself." Martha said.

Jared frowns, "Mom?"

Martha wipes the tear from her eye, "I was never there for you. Your father was never there for you. Sometimes I wondered- I still do, that you decided to leave Clover Hill because of the lack of support, because you were neglected and alone." Martha said.

Jared shakes his head, "Mom it- I can't lie and say I never wanted to leave this town because of everything that has happened, but now- I really don't want to leave. The college I got into is a great school and my English teacher was proud I got in." Jared said.

Martha nods, "I know that, dear. Your father and I talk about a lot of things when he visits. I always worried about you." She said.

Jared looks at his mom, "Why?"

Martha wips another tear away, "I was afraid that the darkness that took me away from you and the rest of the family would come after you."

Jared looks at his mom with a frown, "Darkness?" He spoke.

Coming over now was the aid, "Alright, Martha. We need to go." She said.

Martha nods, she kissed Jared on the forehead before she hugs him goodbye. Jared watched his mom walk off, leaving him to walk over to his little sister. Brooke noticed something was off with Jared, but knew if she tried to confront him he'll only brush it off as if nothing was bothering him. Jared and Brooke exited the home and began to wander over to his car.

Standing in front of the main entrance was none other than Geena, who was in a more human form than usual. She held onto the beam that held the building up with a smirk on her face. She turned back to the home that the two siblings exited and turned back at the car that was driving off. Geena stepped into the light more.

"So," Geena said, "The leader has some darkness, huh?"

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

The next day at the Scott home, Brooke was playing her usual Call of Duty while the brothers were cleaning up Jared's lunch mess. Jared was telling Artie he didn't need to clean up, but Artie wanted to help out his older brother. As the brothers were doing the dishes, Artie noticed the extra silence that Jared was displaying.

"Everything okay in that brain of yours?" Artie asks.

Jared seemed to be pulled back from his thoughts, "Huh?"

Artie frowns, "Why so space cadet?" He asks.

Jared was placing the cups away and then reached into the water to grabbed some plates, "I'm- I'm just thinking about yesterday." Jared said.

Artie looks at his brother, "You and Brooke visited your mom yesterday, right?" Artie asks.

Jared nods.

Artie grabs some dishes to put in the soap filled water, "Gwen and I noticed when you two returned something happened. Was there a fight?" He asks.

Jared shakes his head, "No. Actually we thought there would've been, Brooke mentioned you and we weren't sure how mom would handle it." Jared said.

Artie frowns as he hands Jared the soapy dish, "Because of the affair dad had with my mom, right?"

Jared nods.

"So was she mad?" Artie asks.

Jared shakes his head, "Actually, mom wants you to visit next time." Jared said.

Artie seemed surprised, "Oh really?" Artie asks.

Jared nods, "Yeah," A small smile appeared on Jared's face, "She was saying how your are her step-son and since you are apart of our family, she should get to know you."

Artie began to smile, "That's- wow." He was speechless.

Jared nods as he placed some dishes away.

Artie noticed the frown appearing on his brother's face, "But that's not it."

Jared turns to Artie, "Uh- no."

Artie unplugged the sink and the water began to drain, "So what else happened?" He asks.

Jared tossed the towel to Artie, "Apparently mom and dad were worried that I was leaving town because I had no support and I was alone. Which it use to be true, but not anymore. However, she said something about worrying about something." Jared said.

Artie had completely dried his hands, "Don't leave me hanging man. Tell me."

Jared frowns, "Apparently she worried about the darkness that took her away from the family taking over me."

Artie sighs, "Jared, what took your mom away from you guys was a mental illness. No need to overthink it." Artie said.

Jared stared at the window, "If you say so." Jared said.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

"Man," Gwen leaned back in her seat at Groove Smooth, "I can't believe exams are in a couple of weeks."

Jenny nods while smiling, "Graduation is coming closer and closer." She says.

Omar sighs, "I just hope I don't fail my exams."

The gang were sitting at their usual table. Each of them drinking their own smoothie but had a plate of french fries in front of them. They had come to Groove Smooth to relax and gain some normality in their lives with being Power Rangers and also being normal teenage students.

KZ took a fry, "Isn't Violet helping you study?" KZ asks.

Omar nods after taking a sip of his smoothie, "Yeah. We have been covering every subject during all of our dates recently." He said.

Hunter smirks, "Jen has been doing something similar with me. So don't worry about it." Hunter said.

Jenny turns to Hunter, "Have not!"

The gang all laughed.

Artie glanced at Jared. Jared's mind was else where. Artie frowns to himself. Jared had been very spacey lately and Artie had been hoping that it would be over soon, but its his brother and anything is possible. KZ finally noticed Jared's spacey expression, Artie watched as KZ nudged her boyfriend with a smile. Artie realized that KZ was unaware of Jared's worry and his thoughts.

"You okay?" KZ asks.

Jared fakes a smile, "Yeah just- spacey lately." He wasn't lying.

Gwen rolls her eyes, "I wish the exams were over. I hate how the schools make us all worried and stressed, then boom! We graduate." Gwen said.

Artie snickers, "Sure its a lot of stress and worry but, we can all handle it. Together." Artie turned to Jared at the last part.

The rangers began to start talking about other things. They usually try to stay away from ranger talk while in public, but it was kind of hard not to since Corey and his team had completed their final battle recently. Artie noticed the same withdrawn behavior Jared was presenting while they were talking about the final battle for the Music Force group.

Omar took a hand full of fries, "That final battle of Corey's team was insane." Omar said and then ate the fries.

Hunter nods, "You said it."

Jenny was playing with her straw in the smoothie, "I like the fact that Kira also joined them in giving the final blow to their main villain." She said.

Gwen then pointed out, "Yeah plus things really looked bad for us for a while." Gwen said and then took a sip of her smoothie.

KZ nods to Gwen's comment, "Indeed if the other guardians did not show up when they did, things would have been a lot worse."

"I know what you mean." Artie said.

Jared finally spoke, "Yeah plus now Corey's team are ranger veterans now." There was something in his voice that was bothering Artie.

Hunter groans, "They are lucky and now we are the last team to save the world." Hunter said.

Without anyone noticing, Jared gritted his teeth and made his hands into fists. It was obvious that there was some jealously with Jared dealing with this. He was their leader and he has caused some issues in their teamwork in the past. He's had it hard to express how he feels and even to be honest with them. He's gone off alone and even doubted himself. But he has sat back and watched his allies who has been rangers as long as him and his teammates go and defeat their enemy.

Jared looks down, _'Does this make me a terrible leader? How come- How come we haven't won yet?'_

Artie finally glanced over, noticing the quiet in his brother. Artie frowns.

"Anybody see any good movies?" Artie asks starting a new topic.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

The rangers were walking home. They were still together since Groove Smooth. Remaining as cheerful as before, expect Jared, who has still been in a bad place in his mind.

"So since graduation is coming up I'll learn KZ's middle name." Hunter said.

KZ nods, "A deal is a deal." She said.

Hunter snickered like a little girl. Jenny shakes her head at the sight of her boyfriend.

Then as they walked through the park a blast from a lazer came by, barely missing them, and sent the rangers on the ground from the blast impact. The rangers all began to stand and standing in front of them was Geena with another monster. This monster had the head of a snake and the body of a large lizard. The monster and Geena stood forward, the women held a blaster in her hands.

"Why hello, kiddos." Geena smirks.

"Damn," Jared muttered.

"Oh what do you want, witch?" Gwen asks.

Geena smirks, "I've gotten bored and since your leader here destroyed my dear friend Drago, I brought a new friend." Geena said.

The snake smirks, "The name is Khan." Khan spoke.

Omar turns to Jared, "Should we morph?"

Jared nods.

"Jurassic Squad! Power Rangers!" The seven yelled.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

Upon being fully morphed, the rangers were stopped by dinobots arriving to the battlefield. This was some kind of strategy in order to divide the rangers. While KZ, Omar, Jenny, Hunter, and Gwen handled the dinobots the Scott brothers were dealing with Geena and this Khan guy.

"Looks like its brothers who will be fighting us," Geena said.

Artie first moved. He charged his sword at Geena, she jumped to avoid it and was making it her mission to get Artie far from Jared. Artie grabbed his blaster and went to fire, she dodged the attacks. She pulled out her whip and got Artie stuck with it, she launched him in her direction. Artie was thrown and fallen on the ground, he grunted but began to stand.

KZ and Gwen were back to back. KZ was attacking the dinobots with her staff, she flipped over Gwen and got the ones coming in Gwen's blind spot. Gwen gave her a smile as a sign for thank you. Gwen then turned and slashed her blade at the dinobots coming their way. The Pink and White Ranger exchanged looks before nodding. KZ ran and jumped into Gwen's hands, then Gwen launched KZ at the dinobots coming toward them.

Omar and Hunter were back to back. Omar was stabbing his spear at the dinobots getting near him, if one got in his blind spot a blast would hit them. He knew who did it. Jenny was not only handling off dinobots near her but also helping out her team. Jenny was firing at the dinobots and then jumped over to help out her boyfriend and friend. Hunter had his daggers in both hands and charging at the dinobots nearby.

"They keep coming," Jenny said.

Hunter nods, "I've noticed."

Gwen jumped over, "What is the endgame?"

Omar turns to the fight between the brothers and the enemy, "I may have a theory."

KZ turns over, "No."

The five went to charge over to help Artie and Jared, but more dinobots got in their way.

"Damn it," Hunter swore.

Jared slashed his blade at Khan. Khan flipped in the air, he revealed a black sword in his hands. Jared glanced at the blade and knew who use to wield that blade. Jared swallowed and then looked at Khan, the snake had a grin on his face and then went to slash at the Red Ranger. Jared managed to dodge but was cut on his arm.

"Seems you remember the original owner of the blade." Khan said.

Jared rolled to avoid another slash from Khan, "The blade was split in two. I remember." He spoke.

Khan grins, "Funny thing about broken things, they can be fixed." Khan said.

Khan charged at Jared, Jared blocked the blow with his blade. Jared tried to push forward but he felt his feet slide as Khan was pushing harder. It got to the point that Jared was shoved onto the ground, Jared saw the blade coming near him and he rolled to avoid the blast from the blade. Jared stood up and it was at this point at the other rangers appeared next to him, including Artie.

"Whatever you are planning," KZ started, "We won't let you get away with it."

Khan grins, "Like you have any say in it." Khan said.

Khan pulled an orb from his hands and then tossed it in the air. Suddenly the orb turned black and slight sparks and energy was coming from it, the rangers felt the wind pick up. There was a spark that hit all the rangers which sent them to power down, they laid on the grounds and began to stumble upwards. Artie gritted his teeth as he stood up.

"What is that?" He asks.

"A little something a former friend left behind. I think that was the only thing Delilah left to the master that had any worth." Geena said.

"Delilah?" Jenny spoke.

Jared and the team stared at the orb. Suddenly, Jared felt something painful in his chest. He grasped a hold of his chest and collapsed to his knees.

"Jared!" The others yelled.

Jared began to scream and the rangers looked at him with a concerned expression. Jared had his left hand on his chest as he screamed in pain, his body was going through something painful. Artie looks from his brother to the orb, he turned to Jenny.

"Get your blaster and fire at it!" Artie orders.

Jenny went to fire her blaster at it, but Geena blasted a blast to neutralize it.

"Damn it," Hunter said.

Then the rangers saw as the orb was pulling Jared in, until finally Jared lost consciousness and was inside the orb. The orb floated behind Khan and Geena, the orb was fully black and the rangers could not see inside of it. Artie glared and stood up, he charged at the two monsters. He pulled out his sword and went to slash at them but Khan slashed his blade at Artie's arm. Artie fell to the ground clutching his arm in pain, Gwen ran over and knelt next to her boyfriend.

"Jared-!" KZ screamed.

Geena laughs, "Too late. Your leader is ours now."

With that said the two monsters and the orb carrying Jared vanished. KZ stood in disbelief and then collapsed onto the ground on her knees, tears began to fall from her face. Jenny collapsed onto her hands and knees as well, Hunter was trying to comfort her and Omar was trying to comfort KZ. Gwen was looking after Artie,  
who was injured and also upset.

Artie began to stand up, "Guys-!"

Everyone looks at him.

Artie looked at his arm, it was clearly bleeding but he didn't care.

"I'm going to get Jared back," Artie said, "But first I got to make a couple of calls."

 **(A/N: What a cliff hanger huh? Now I wonder what is to come next? And also who is gonna be called in? Oh wait I do know, cause I'm the author ha ha. Anyways I relate so much with Jared during this chapter. So much self-doubt and nonstop worrying. This chapter has been building up for a while now if you get me.**

 **Now if you read Monster Hunters' or even read it, relating to what I posted on there about the OC contest for Mystic Knight. I've begun the process of who is in it. Now I don't have a solid team yet, I've been going through a lot of characters and deciding who would be good enough. The reveal will be soon, hopefully but I'd like to remind you that series won't take off until Jurassic Squad is done.**

 **Well that's all until next time, ICrzy)**

 **Chapter 54: TBA**

 **Chapter 55: Graduation Part 1**

 **Chapter 56: Graduation Part 2**

 **Chapter 57: Graduation Part 3**

 **Chapter 58: Epilogue**

 _NEXT TIME: Darkness lurks inside us all.  
_

 _In the next chapter: My Inner Darkness Part 2  
_

 _Released On: Whenever_


	53. EP 53: My Inner Darkness Part 2

**I do not own Power Rangers! I only own the content! The characters were all created by decode9, Batmarcus, Ranger Red 2.0, Thewhatzupwriter26, and myself! Thank you for the support and hope you all enjoy!**

 **SUMMARY: Throughout time our world has been inflicted by dangerous foes from different locations and from different times. Rangers from different places of the worlds and even across the galaxy. The ranger community is large and being apart of it is a big responsibility. This new generation of rangers must face off against a new threat and hope their new powers can protect the world.**

 _Rangers:_  
 _Red: Jared Scott_  
 _Blue: Omar Ellis_  
 _Yellow: Jennifer/Jenny Callahan_  
 _Green: Hunter Jacobson_  
 _Pink: Katherine/KZ Walker_  
 _Black: Arthur/Artie Carter-Scott  
White: Gwen Anderson  
_

 **-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

 _"You're a freak!"_

 _"A weirdo!"_

 _"A monster!"_

 _"Wait until he becomes his mom!"_

Jared floated in the darkness. He collapsed onto his knees, slowly lowering his hands to the ground of blackness that engulfed him. His right hand remain on the ground, keeping his balance, while the left hand was one his head.

"Stop it," Jared muttered, "Stop it."

 _"He'll become a freak!"_

 _"A little demon!"_

 _"He's a nothing!"_

Jared then lowered his head to the ground, by allowing his right hand to clutch onto his head like his left hand. He was gritting his teeth.

"Please- stop." Jared spoke.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

Artie was pacing back and forth in the Batcave. He was a train wreck after Jared's capture. So many thoughts, so many worries were coming through his mind. What if they turn Jared evil, what if he never sees him again?

KZ looks at Artie, "Artie- please calm down." KZ was standing up now.

Artie turns to KZ, "Calm down? Calm down! My brother was taken!" Artie screamed.

KZ stumbled back, "I- I know." She lowered her head.

Jenny walked over and slapped Artie across the face, "Knock it off!"

Artie looked at his cousin, "Jen?"

Jenny sighs, "I am upset too, he is my cousin and his apart of my family, but-. Acting like this, getting angry isn't going to bring him back." Jenny spoke.

Hunter crossed his arms on his chest, "We need to come up with a plan. We need to be able to think of a recuse plan." Hunter said.

Omar nods and pushed his weight off the wall he was leaning again, "We could contact Quincy's team and Corey's team, they have experience in this." Omar said.

Artie shakes his head, "That's not who I called." Artie said.

Gwen looks at her boyfriend a bit confused, "Who did you call?"

Stepping down the stairs was none other than Zack Calvin and Zane Daniels, "Us." Zane spoke.

Coming down the stairs was twenty-six year old Zane Daniels and twenty-one year old Zack Calvin. Zane's black hair was a little longer, in a slightly longer ponytail, and was wearing reading glasses over his green eyes. He was wearing a black and red stripped shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers. Zack's light brown hair has been cut to remain to his jawline and he took off sunglasses revealing his green eyes. He was wearing a red hoodie, black jeans, and black sneakers.

"We came as soon as you called, Artie." Zack said.

KZ looks at Artie a bit shocked, "But Corey and Quincy are Red Rangers and have been through this. No offense to Zack and Zane." KZ said.

Zane nods, "I understand your concern, KZ, but Zack and I have experience in what is likely going on with Jared." Zane said.

Omar peaked into this more, "Explain." Omar demanded.

Zane sighs, "I seems like whatever captured him based off what Artie explained to us is some kind of orb that contains darkness. So when Jared was sucked into it, he is likely being surrounded by that darkness inside of the orb." Zane said.

Jenny frowns, "So they are turning Jared evil?" She asks.

Zack shakes his head, "We can't know that for sure. He might just be inside the darkness and being messed with by his own fears and his own demons." Zack said.

Hunter nods, "So what do we do?" Hunter asks.

Zane and Zack exchange looks, "You do nothing." Zack said.

"What!" The entire Jurassic Squad shout.

Zane nods his head, "You all need to remain here in case of an attack. Tia, Zara, and Adam have been informed, they'll be in charge of the team until our return." Zane said.

Artie steps forward, "I am coming with and that's final. He is my brother." Artie said.

Zane and Zack exchanged looks, "We're not going to be able to stop him." Zack said.

Zane sighs, "Of course we're not. Fine, even though I had only wanted a two man squad to sneak in and get Jared, I guess I can adjust it to only three." Zane said.

KZ frowns knowing she wanted to go and help.

Zane looks at the rest of the Jurassic Squad team, "Don't worry. We'll save your leader."

KZ nods, "Be careful and bring him home." She said.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

A red SUV pulled up in an abandon warehouse nearby the towns edge. Stepping out was Artie in the backseat, Zack in the passenger seat, and Zane in the driver seat. The three men parked far enough away that the enemy couldn't see them.

Zane reached into his pocket and pulled out a device, "He's in there."

Artie looks at Zane, "How do you know?" Artie asks.

Zane turns to the younger Black Ranger, "An old friend made this for me. It tracks energy readings." Zane said.

Zack looks at Zane, "How many guys are in there?" Zack asks.

Zane looked on the the device, "It's only reading three energy sources. I am assuming its whoever took Jared and him." Zane said.

"Geena and Khan." Artie spoke.

Artie went to start to go but was stopped by Zane, "First we need a plan." Zane said.

Artie turns from the warehouse to Zane, "But Jared is-?"

Zack placed his hands on his hips, "Listen, take it from me. Going in without a plan is a stupid move." He said.

Artie sighs, "Fine."

The three knelt down behind a brush across the street from the warehouse. Zane held the device out that read the energy sources.

"So," Zane started, "It seems like there are only two entrances. One in the front and one in the back." Zane said.

Zack looks at Zane, "So we enter in front? They'll expect a rescue mission." Zack said.

Zane began to ponder over it, "Exactly, but that's my worry." Zane said.

"What do you mean?" Artie asks.

Zane looks at the two, "They are expecting a rescue mission so there might be a trap waiting for us." Zane said.

Artie frowns, "So what do we do then?" He asks.

Zack nods, "Since the front is an obvious set up and the assumption of the back door being a trap, how would we get inside?" Zack said.

Zane glanced at the building, "There is an empty apartment complex next door. Why don't we enter the apartment building and then sneak into the warehouse through the roof." Zane said.

"Think it'll work?" Artie asks.

Zane looks at the young boy, "It's our only shot."

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

An opening from the ceiling, Zane lowered his head and then jumped down. Next was Zack and then following him was Artie. The three were at the top level of the warehouse. It was silent and barely lit. Zack turned to look around to make sure no one was nearby, Artie held onto his morpher tightly ready for battle. Zane turned around and then motioned for the two of them to follow him, which they did until they stopped at the stairwell.

"Okay, chances are when we find Jared this will not be our escape route." Zane said.

Artie nods, "So we'll have to make sure we have a clearance of some kind of exit strategy." Artie said.

Zane nods as well, "Exactly."

Zack looks at Zane, "And if the plan falls apart?"

Zane looks at the two in front of him, "Then we make up as we go along. Look, I get it neither of you been on a mission like this before but I am expecting your best on this." Zane said.

Both Zack and Artie nods.

Zane nods as well, "Good."

Zane slowly opened the door leaning to the stairs, a small creek sound came from it but Zane stopped before continuing. The entire stairwell was dark, Zane had a solution for that. As the three began to enter the stairwell, what was once dark began lit. Artie turned around to see a small contained flame hovering above Zane's hand, Artie was a bit impressed by that but then again he wasn't shocked.

 _'That's so- cool,'_ Artie thought.

Zane grins, "Let's go get your brother."

Artie nods and follows Zane down the stairs.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

 _"The son of the psycho!"_

 _"Crazy!"_

 _"I'm surprised he hasn't came to school with a gun!"_

Jared felt crippled in his own suffering. He gritted his teeth together and swallowed back his own tears that are sliding down his face.

"Stop- stop!" Jared shouts.

 ** _-Outside the orb-_**

Khan and Geena were sitting inside the warehouse. Khan was leaning against a beam while Geena was sitting on a box. The two were waiting for something or someone. Geena turned to the orb and formed a smile on her face.

"It's growing," Geena said, "He was the right choice."

Khan nods while staring at it, "It's quite a shock how much pain and suffering the Red Ranger holds in."

Geena laughs, "His greatest fear of the realization of his own darkness became his own failure."

Khan eyes the orb more, "He knew of the darkness, but didn't want to expect there was a possibly of evil in him." Khan said.

Geena chuckles, "In the end of the day you're either powerful or weak." She said.

Khan turns his reptile face to the human women, "Says the women who was banished twice from Ripto." He spoke.

Geena glares.

Across the room was the three Red Rangers. Zane was hiding behind one crate while Zack and Artie were behind the same crate. Zane turns to the two, they all nod at one an another. Zane crept his head out slightly to get a good look to see if they are paying attention, they were not. So Zane ran from his spot nearby an old machine, clearly broken down. Zane was looking for gasoline from it, when he heard voices from the enemy again.  
Zane hid behind the machine.

"You should've stayed in that town in Alaska." Khan said.

Geena spatted at Khan, "That isn't me anymore. I am not that weak girl."

Zane froze, _'Alaska?'_ He thought.

Khan laughs, "Right, right. You stopped being that worthless cheerleading Murry girl." Khan spoke.

Zane completely stopped moving, _'Murry? She can't be-?'_

Zack and Artie noticed Zane's lack of motion. The two exchanged looks, they weren't sure what was to be done expect that the plan still had to keep going. Zack grabbed a small can and moved away from Artie, he reached near the enemy and rolled the can near them.

"What was that?" Khan spoke.

"Maybe a mouse," Geena said.

Zane snapped out of his thought and then got the gasoline, he turned to the others and the two nodded. Zane poured a small puddle of gasoline and then placed his hand above it, which with his power generated a small and contained fire. Zane began to move away which when he did, Geena noticed the fire.

"What- the hell?" Geena spoke.

Geena jumped off the crate she was sitting on and Khan turned his attention to the small fire. The two stared at it, Khan went over and blew it out. He stood there for a moment, shaking his head.

"Just a small fire," Khan said.

Geena sniffed the air, "But- that smells like gasoline." She said.

Just then Zack and Zane popped out. Zack kicked Khan in the face and Zane kicked Geena in the face. Both Geena and Khan were not expecting that, Geena went into a crate and Khan was thrown into a wall. The two veteran rangers stood there boldly.

"Who the hell are you?" Khan spoke.

"Zack Calvin, Red Beast Warrior Ranger." Zack said and held out his morpher.

"Zane Daniels, Red Elemental Fusion Ranger." Zane said and held out his morpher.

'Zane?' Geena thought, "Why are you here?" She spoke.

Zack grins, "I wonder?"

Khan went to turn his attention to Jared, but felt a blast hit his arm. Artie stood by the orb holding his blaster in his hands.

"Of course." Khan spoke.

"Yeah, and we're here to stop you." Zack spoke.

"Legends Among Us! Legendary Elemental Fusion!" Zane yells.

"Power Rangers! Awaken The Beast!" Zack yells.

"Power Rangers! Jurassic Squad!" Artie yells.

The three rangers, the two Red Rangers faced opposite of the enemy while the only Black Ranger stood by the black orb sealing his brother inside. Khan went to go toward the orb instead of wasting his time fighting, but Zack slugged the snake monster in the face. Khan went back slightly but this gained his attention, so Khan armed himself with his blade.

"You'll regret that, kid." Khan spatted.

Zack grins while grabbing his own sword, "I think the only thing you'll be regretting it taking a comrade." Zack said.

Geena pulled out her whip, but a ball of fire fell on it which set the whip to flames. Geena dropped the whip and turned to Zane with a glare. She began to charge at Zane using hand to hand combat, which Zane was fully trained to use.

"Why are you here? Isn't your ranger duty done?" Geena asks.

Zane pushed her off of him, "As a ranger your duty is never over." Zane said.

While the veterans were busy with the enemy, Artie turned to the orb. He began trying to find a way to get Jared out. He tried to touch it, but felt a small shock.

"Darn it," Artie spoke, "Jared! Jared can you hear me!"

 _ **-Inside the orb-**_

 _"Psycho!"_

 _"Freak!"_

 _"Monster!"_

Jared rolled on the ground, holding onto his head.

"Stop-!" Jared yells.

 _"Jared! Jared can you hear me!"_ Jared knew that voice.

Jared opened his eyes, "Artie?"

 _ **-Outside the orb-**_

Artie stood there waiting for something, anything.

 _"Artie?"_ Artie heard his brother from outside of the orb.

Artie smiles, "Jared! Jared! You need to find a way out! The orb has an electric shock if I try to touch it!"

Artie's smile fell when he heard, _"But- I- I can't."_ Jared voice shook.

 _ **-Inside the orb-**_

Jared looks into the darkness, the nothingness in the orb.

"But- I- I can't." Jared said.

 _"Jared Andrew Scott! You are the strongest and bravest person I've ever known! Now stop doubting yourself and be the older brother I know you are!"_ Artie yells.

Jared sat up in the spot he had been at. He looked at his hands, the feeling of being able to get out is impossible. Jared shakes his head, he needed to get out but how. Jared looked around, there was no exit to be seen. No doors, no windows, nothing.

"How?" Jared asks.

Jared hears, _"You're my brother, you can think of something!"_ Artie shouts.

Jared started hearing the voice from behind, he grabbed a hold of his head but then started to shake his head. He stood up fully, he wasn't going to allow that to stop him. He wasn't going to allow it anymore. He was done with it. Jared saw a light, a red light, coming from his pant pocket. He pulled out his morpher and held onto it tight.

"Power Rangers! Jurassic Squad!" Jared screams.

Suddenly a bright red light appeared where the orb once was, then the light faded and Jared stood there in his ranger suit. Artie smiled and hugged Jared, he was so happy his brother was safe and sound. Zack and Zane glanced back from their fight and smile as well. Khan and Geena were not pleased.

"Damn it," Khan shoves Zack back, "Geena!"

Geena nods and jumped over towards Khan, "Right!"

Zane and Zack went to charge at the two only for them to vanish. Zane and Zack stopped in their tracks and exchanged looks of confusion. They all powered down and then the veteran rangers saw the embrace of the siblings once more, Artie was hugging Jared and Jared was even hugging back.

Zane felt a hand on his shoulder, "Job well done, right?" Zack asks.

Zane nods, "Right."

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

Returning back to the Batcave, Jared was a overwhelmed with attention. KZ was first to hug him after Artie but the first in the cave. She was sobbing and was hugging him tightly, Jared held onto her with a smile on his face. He kissed her on the top of her head and held onto her until she let go of him. Next was Jenny, she was just as worried as KZ and Artie. Jenny held onto Jared maybe even tighter than KZ, but he did hold onto her back. Jared was whispering into her ear how it was alright. After Jenny let go, Omar did a shocker and hugged Jared but it was brief and then what was the most shocking was Hunter even hugging after Gwen went in for a hug.

"I'm glad you're safe, Jared." Tia said.

Jared nods, "Me too."

Zara looks at them, "Well let us check you out, make sure there are no injuries we can't see." She said.

Jared complies with this which is shocking. Adam noticed the changed behavior, Jared must be over whatever was bothering him which was great. Adam saw Zack and Zane move over next to him, Adam smiles at the two veteran rangers much like himself.

"Thanks for coming," Adam said to them both.

Zack smiles, "It's no problem." He said.

Zane chuckles, "Yeah soon it will be. You start the fire academy soon, don't you?" Zane asks.

Zack shrugs, "I guess this was my last mission as a ranger then." Zack said.

Adam shrugs his shoulders, "You are never certain." Adam said.

Zane looks at Jared from where he stands, "Keep an eye on him. I think he'll be fine, but we aren't sure if they tried to turn him evil." Zane said.

Adam turns to look at Jared before looking back at Zane, "Zara is doing that now, that is why she is making it seem like a check up." Adam said.

Zane nods, "Well we better head off."

Zane and Zack said their goodbyes to the rangers and the mentors only for Zara and Tia to notice something was up with Zane now. So as the two veterans were leaving, Zara and Tia told the teens they were saying one last goodbye to their former leader. By the time they reached the surface and got to Zane, Zack had already drove off.

"Zane," Zara spoke, "Wait."

Zane stopped.

"What happened? On the mission?" Tia asks.

Zane sighs, "I think- I think I know what happened to her." He said.

"Her who?" Zara asks.

Zane looks at his former teammates and sigh, "I think Geena is really Relena." Zane said.

 **(A/N: I was originally going to have Quincy and Corey come in and help Artie save Jared, but then with my reveal at the end it needed to be someone from way way back. It's always been since the beginning that Geena is Relena, and if you don't know who Relena is you might want to read Power Rangers Element Fusion. For those that didn't catch her or remember I'll just say *SPOILERS* Relena is the ex girlfriend of Zane when he lived in Alaska.**

 **I was really excited for this small two part chapters that I wanted to get it out there. I hope you like it, this two part chapters were planned since Jared vs Drago chapter. I wanted a chapter where Jared has to overcome what everyone has called him. He'll be fine, he is going to be stronger because of this experience.**

 **Anyways, I hope y'all enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Until next time, ICrzy.)**

 **Chapter 55: Saving Relena Part 2**

 **Chapter 56: Graduation Part 1  
**

 **Chapter 57: Graduation Part 2**

 **Chapter 58: Graduation Part 3**

 **Chapter 59: Epilogue**

 _NEXT TIME: Darkness corrupts. It can turn someone so innocent into... a monster.  
_

 _In the next chapter: Saving Relena Part 1_

 _Released On: Whenever_


	54. EP 54: Saving Relena Part 1

**I do not own Power Rangers! I only own the content! The characters were all created by decode9, Batmarcus, Ranger Red 2.0, Thewhatzupwriter26, and myself! Thank you for the support and hope you all enjoy!**

 **SUMMARY: Throughout time our world has been inflicted by dangerous foes from different locations and from different times. Rangers from different places of the worlds and even across the galaxy. The ranger community is large and being apart of it is a big responsibility. This new generation of rangers must face off against a new threat and hope their new powers can protect the world.**

 _Rangers:_  
 _Red: Jared Scott_  
 _Blue: Omar Ellis_  
 _Yellow: Jennifer/Jenny Callahan_  
 _Green: Hunter Jacobson_  
 _Pink: Katherine/KZ Walker_  
 _Black: Arthur/Artie Carter-Scott  
White: Gwen Anderson  
_

 **-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

A knock on the door of a hotel door. Opening the door was Zane Daniels, he was standing by the door looking at Tia and Zara. He motioned for them to enter, which the two girls did. Upon entering the room they noticed some familiar faces. Zara and Tia smiled at these familiar faces before Zane closed the door.

"So leader, why are we here?" Called out Carson Small.

The twenty-six year old Carson Small has remain the same old Carson Small, but physically has changed. His original dark brown hair has lighten up, and it was shorter than it was in high school, and his eyes still remain green. He was wearing a black hoodie with a grey t-shirt under the hoodie, black jeans, and black tennis shoes.

Zane turns to Tia, "The kids don't know you two are here?"

Tia shakes her head, "No."

Zara nods as well, "We told them we were meeting up with old colleagues." Zara said.

"So why did we get called, Zane?" Spoke Liz.

Liz Strong had just turned twenty-five and looked pretty much the same. The sporty girl remaining inside of her had her dark brown hair pulled back into a ponytail which made seeing her brown eyes easy. She was wearing a sport wear as well which was a white tank top, black shorts, and white tennis shoes.

"As I explained through the text something serious happened after Zack and I helped the Jurassic Black Ranger save their leader, his brother." Zane said.

"Wait something happened?" Spoke Rena.

The twenty-six year old Rena Rays-Daniel stood staring at her husband. Her black hair reached pass her shoulders with bangs across her forehead, but it didn't cover her chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing a grey crop top, black skinny jeans, black flats, and her metal pendant that remain around her neck.

"Is Jared alright?" Was Zara's first concern.

Zane nods, "Like I debriefed you and Tia, Jared is fine. I think he is even better than he was before, his self-esteem seems higher and his self-doubt is gone. However, that isn't the problem we are dealing with." Zane said.

"Then what is it man?" Spoke Tim.

Tim Porter had turned twenty-six a few months ago. Tim still had his shaggy brown hair but it didn't cover his hazel eyes. He was wearing a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers.

Zane sighs, "The villain the Jurassic Squad is familiar with Geena- she is actually Relena Murry." Zane said.

Everyone in the room gasped. Rena reached for her husband, placing a hand on his shoulder. She knew that the two use to love one an another, she had actually met Relena once and actually thought she was nice. Tia and Liz exchange sadden expressions. Zara was just surprised. Carson had pushed off the wall he was once leaning against and he glanced over at Tim.

"Wait- The Relena Murry you dated?" Carson asks.

Zane nods, "Yeah that's the one."

"But Geena doesn't look like Relena." Tia said.

Zara began to ponder over it, "Likely it is some sort of spell of some sort. Masking her real appearance."

Rena frowns, "I had talked to her a year ago. I- I can't believe it." Rena says.

Tim looks at Zane, "So what do we do?" He asks.

Zane frowns, "I really wished Alex wasn't out of the country, because then we'd be a complete team, however we'll make due with what we got." Zane said.

"What do you mean?" Tia asks.

Zane looks at Tia, "We are going to rescue Relena." Zane said.

The room turns at Zane like he was crazy.

"How? We don't know about the enemy?" Carson spoke.

Zane motions to Tia and Zara, "They know. They've run into them before." He said.

Rena turns to Zane, "We shouldn't get involved. This isn't our town, we aren't considered rangers anymore." Rena said.

Zane gritted his teeth, "Relena is someone important to me! I just- I just want to help her, save her." Zane said.

The former Element Rangers exchanged looks. Zane was looking down at the floor while making his hands into fists. Liz, Tia, Tim, Rena, Carson, and Zara all exchanged looks while nodding before they turned back to their former leader.

"Okay Zane," Zara started, "What's the plan?"

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

In the Batcave after school the Jurassic Rangers arrived to see no one in the cave, Adam was in the dojo with class with some brown belt students. So as the Clover High seniors were expecting Tia and Zara to be there, the two veteran rangers were missing. The current rangers dropped their school bags on the ground and just began to sit around.

"Where do you think Miss Moore and Zara are?" Omar asks.

Jenny shrugs, "I don't know. I mean she even missed school today." Jenny said.

Hunter leaned back on the ground, "I don't care, we didn't have to do that assignment she promised us." Hunter said.

KZ rolls her eyes at Hunter's remark then turns to the others, "But this is serious. They seemed to be acting weird after Zack and Zane returned with Artie after bringing Jared back." KZ said.

Artie turns to Jared, "By the way are you feeling alright, buddy?" Artie asks.

Jared saw all eyes on him.

"And don't lie to us!" Gwen spatted out.

Jared smiles genuinely, "I'm fine and I mean it. For the first time in a very long time- I don't know, I don't have this feeling that I'm going to fail or that I'm not good enough. As bad as being captured was, I think it helped me get over my stupid self-esteem crap I had over the past years. I am finally able to have confidence in myself and believe it." Jared said.

Omar smiles and pats his best friends shoulder, "That's great, Jar. But no getting captured again or we'll have to get you a leash." Omar joked.

Jared chuckles slightly, "Oh ha ha. But back to the matter at hands." Jared said.

Gwen nods, "Right about where Zara and Miss Moore are."

Jenny turns to Artie, "Did something happen while you went to save Jared?" She asks.

Artie went to think back, "Uh, not that I remember," Then something came back, "Wait! Before we actually started out plan in action, something Khan and Geena said stopped Zane from starting our plan so Zack went to kick it into gear." Artie said.

Hunter sat up, "What did they say?" Hunter asks.

Artie rubs the back of his neck, "Something about Alaska- um something else but I can't be certain what." Artie said.

The Jurassic Rangers exchanged looks of confusion.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

 _-FLASHBACK-_

 _"I can't believe it," Spoke the soft voice of Relena Murry._

 _Her natural blonde hair was curly like usual and she had her usual small framed glasses covering her hazel eyes. She was wearing a pink top, black skinny jeans, and pink high tops. She was leaning against a locker in the hallways of Jacksonville High back in the town of Juno, Alaska. She turned her attention to the boy next to her._

 _Sighing was the seventeen year old Zane, "Yeah I know."_

 _Relena watched her boyfriend go through his locker, he was cleaning it out. A frown appeared on her face._

 _"Does your dad really think this job is better than here in Alaska?" Relena asks._

 _Zane nods, "Yeah so California, here I come." He sounded annoyed._

 _Relena frowns, "Well you are seventeen, can't you move out and move in with me?" Relena asks._

 _Zane turns to her, "Huh?"_

 _Relena smiles widely, "Yeah! You can move in with me in my house, my folks really like you and they probably wouldn't mind." She said._

 _Zane frowns, "But my mom and dad would. They've already enrolled me in some school in this new town I'm moving to, the transfer is official." He said._

 _Relena begins to frown, "Oh."_

 _Zane kisses her on the top of her head, "Look we can- can always talk to each other. We could try the whole long distance thing." He suggested._

 _Relena looks down and shakes her head, "I- I don't think it'll work."_

 _"Relena," Zane spoke._

 _Relena looks at him, "You'll meet new people in this new place, you might as well have no strings attaching you to Juno." She said._

 _Zane frowns as he held onto Relena, "Don't say that."_

 _Relena kisses Zane on the cheek before hugging him, "But it's true. We know these things don't work out." She said._

 _Zane holds onto her tightly, "I- I wish I could stay."_

 _She nods, "I do too, but what could we do to stop it?"_

 _Zane pulls back and stares into her hazel eyes, "Nothing. I can't ask you to come with us, that'll be too hard on your mom." He said._

 _Relena nods, "I have to get to cheer practice, but I'll- um see you off at the airport." She said._

 _Zane looks at her, "You don't have to."_

 _She kisses him on the lips, "I want to." She said after she pulled back._

 _Zane hugs her one last time, "I love you, Relena." He said._

 _"I love you too, Zane." Relena said._

 _-FLASHBACK OVER-_

"Zane," A voice spoke, "Zane."

The voice snapped him out of his trance, "Uh- what?"

Zane looked over to notice his wife's worried expression, "Are you sure you're okay? You've been- distant about all of this." Rena said.

Zane looks from his wife to the outside window in the hotel room, "I've just been thinking about-." He cuts himself off.

Rena walks over to the bay side window, "Relena. You're thinking about her." Rena said without any trace of jealously in her voice.

Zane only nods.

Rena sighs, "I get it. She was very important to you and you feel that you have to be the one to save her, but- maybe it shouldn't be you." Rena said.

Zane turns to her, "What do you mean?"

"You aren't thinking. You are too close to this." Rena said.

Zane sighs, "I don't care, Rena. I- I need to save her." Zane said.

Rena looks at her husband, "Okay. But answer me one last time, do you still love her?" Rena asks.

Zane looks up at her, "Rena? No, I don't love her. I love you, I married you, I want to have a family with you." Zane said as he stood up.

Rena nods, "Alright. I just wanted to make sure this was about saving a good friend and not about saving someone you still have feelings for." Rena said with now some hint of jealously coming to the surface.

Zane walks over to his wife and holds her hands, "Rena, my vows I gave you two months ago are how I feel about you. I will never take those words back, never." He said.

Rena hugs her husband, "We'll save her."

Zane turns to the window, "I know." He held onto his wife.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

Liz, Tia, Tim, and Carson were at the warehouse that the three rescued Jared. They were going over the location in to figure out where they might have went to. Liz wandered over where the floor was burnt by a gasoline spill. She assumed this was from Zane, she turned her attention to the others. Though, her glance met Tim. Things between them have kind of turned back to what it was in high school, but neither of them are dating anyone.

"Seems like the fight between Zack, Zane, and Artie against Geena and Khan didn't last long." Carson said.

Tia nods, "It appears so. Good thing for Zara, she is checking the security cameras nearby and even casing the town in case it shows them." Tia said.

Tim chuckles, "Isn't that against the law, to hack into government cameras?" He spoke.

Tia grins, "Try telling that to Zara," Tia wandered through the room.

Carson looks at Liz, "Find anything?"

Liz nods, "Only the gasoline spill. My guess is from Zane's plan to rescue Jared." Liz said.

Tia turns to the others, "If we have Jay maybe we could track them." Tia said.

A grin appears on Carson's face, "Maybe not."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Tim asks.

Carson turns to the others, "While Tim and Tia were busy being mentors, Liz and I have been working on our element power." Carson said.

Tia turns to her cousin, "Is this true?" Tia asks.

Liz nods, "I am actually more balanced in the air, I can even create small tornadoes." Liz said.

Tim seemed impressed, "Wow? Really?"

Liz nods, "Since Carson and I stayed behind with Monica in Meadowedge we decided to train our element powers, in case something happens." Liz said.

Carson nods, "And something has happened, which is great that our training has come to use." Carson said.

Tia then goes back to what Carson said earlier, "So what did you mean maybe not to me saying if only we had Jay?" Tia asks.

Carson turns to Tia, "Well while back at the temple I was able to use the darkness to be able to locate energy of beings that were consumed by the darkness." Carson said.

Tim and Tia gasped, "What?" "No way!"

Liz nods, "He was able to channel the darkness source into a locator." Liz said.

Tim smiles, "That's so cool." He said.

Carson nods with a big grin, "Yeah I am pretty cool."

Tia rolls her eyes, "It's been nine years and you haven't changed a bit." Tia said.

Carson turns to the others, "Now I can locate them only if I have something that binds this version of Relena. Anything from her past would be useless, like a weapon or a piece of Geena's clothes would be helpful." Carson said.

Liz noticed something. Something on the floor. On the floor was a slightly burnt whip.

"Tia," Liz called out, "Is this of any importance?"

Tia walked over and knelt down looking at the whip, "Yes. It's Geena's."

Carson nods while walking over, "Don't touch it. Let me try and channel her location."

The cousins stepped back over toward Tim, while Carson knelt down by the whip. He touched it and soon small glowing purple aura surrounded his hand, he closed his eyes to focus and clear his mind only to find the location of the owner of the burnt whip. As he was in his trance thought process, Tia heard her phone ring. She stepped away to answer it, which it when Carson stopped what he was doing.

"What? And the team went after them? Okay, we'll be on our way. You call Zane and Rena, bye." Tia said.

Tim turns to her, "What is it?" Tim asks.

"Geena and dinobots are attacking the town." Tia said.

Carson nods, "I got a location at where in town. They're near the court house, just a couple of blocks." Carson said.

Liz turns from Carson to Tia, "Rena and Zane will beat us there."

Tia nods, "We better get going now."

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

"Damn it!" Hunter yells as he slashes his daggers at the dinobots.

Hunter and Gwen were back to back, fighting against the dinobots in the street. KZ and Jenny were guiding some of the people to safety while also taking care of the dinobots near them. Omar was near Hunter and Gwen, which he helped as back up for the White and Green Ranger. The two Scott brothers were near Geena and the infamous, Khan.

"Looks like you've recovered, Red." Khan spatted.

Jared smirks underneath his helmet, "I've got a bone to pick with you two. Locking me in that orb was not cool." Jared said.

Artie and Jared went in with their blades. Geena kicked Artie back, only to see him reach for his blaster which she did the same thing. Jared crossed blades with Khan, once again, and the young ranger was pushing his force against Khan's. Only for the snake monster to push harder, which sent Jared falling back on his brother.

"Looks like even after the orb," Khan smirks, "You're still weak."

"How about you shut the hell up!" Shouted a Silver Ranger.

This female Silver Ranger was armed with a staff in her arms, but instead she threw her right fist at the face of Khan. The punch was a powerful punch, which sent Khan flying back. The Jurassic Rangers and Geena watched as the Silver Ranger's fist changed colors from a darker silver to the color of her clothes in the suit.

Jumping in was Zane in his ranger suit. It was apparent that this ranger belonged with Zane, the costuming was uncanny. The Jurassic Ranger finished off the remaining dinobots then bolted over to Jared and Artie, who were standing up with Zane and this Silver Ranger in front of them. Khan was standing up now, he was not helped by Geena what so ever.

"So you stayed in town," Khan spat out some blood as he turned to Zane.

Zane nods, "I have some unfinished business." Zane said.

Khan watched as the Element Ranger's head turns to look at Geena, "So," Khan started, "You know her. You know what she was."

Gwen looked confused, "Huh?"

"What is he talking about?" Omar spoke.

Zane took in a deep breathe, "I don't expect you to remember me. You aren't the same as I once knew you."

Geena glares, "I don't know who you are!" She yells.

Zane nods, "Yes you do." Zane said and then powers down, "It's me. Zane Daniels."

Geena's eyes widen, _'Zane? Wait- can't be?'_

Khan glanced at Geena and then to the sight before him, "So you must have been the boy she fussed about before she turned into this."

The Silver Ranger turned to Khan, "What the hell are you talking about! What did you bastards do to her!"

Zane glanced at the Silver Ranger for a moment, "Rena, calm down." He spoke softly.

Khan laughs, "She use to cry for this boy. Beg for him to save her. I can't believe you are him."

Geena was in complete shock, her body was shaking. Khan continue to laugh. Zane stood strong while keeping his eyes on Geena. Rena held her staff tightly in case things got worst. The Jurassic Rangers were behind and were completely left out of everything at the moment. Geena turned to her holster on her hip, the blaster remain. She looked up at Zane.

"Relena," Zane spoke softly, "Remember who you are."

Geena formed a smirk, "Relena is dead! And so are you!"

Geena fired her blaster at Zane. Rena tackled Zane out of the way, and the current rangers dodged the hit. Geena and Khan exchanged looks, nodding before charging back in. Jared looked up to see Khan right above Zane and Rena, he went to grab his sword but knew he would be too late. As the Red Ranger stumbled to stand, he heard the sound of metal clashing.

"Damn it, Zane. You are such a pain in the ass." It was none other than another outside help.

Running over was Zara in her Element Ranger suit as well as Tia, but now two more which was a White and a Blue Ranger. Hovering above Rena and Zane was the Black Element Ranger, he had his spear blocking Khan's blade. The Black Ranger pushed Khan back, then charging in was the White Element Ranger's blade. She was slashing her blade, Khan was nearly able to dodge it.

"Looks like back up has arrive," Geena said.

Khan stepped back panting from exhaustion, "Seems that way."

Zara stepped forward pointing her index finger at Khan, "Wait!" A lightning bolt sparked out of her body and hit the snake monster.

Khan grunted in pain but then stole Geena's blaster and fired at the new ranger team that had arrive. Zane stood up and held his hands out to obsorb the blast, but the aftershock of it sent him back.

Tia turns to the Black Element Ranger, "Carson?"

Carson nods, "Right."

Tia was armed with her trusted sais and Carson was armed with his spear, the two polar opposites on the team nodded once again and charged in. Whereas the Blue Element Ranger was rushing over to Zane, he had some burns on his arm. The Blue Ranger noticed a small puddle on the ground, he held his hand above the water and it was glowing a light blue color as he held the water above the injury. Zane grunted as the Blue Element Ranger was healing him.

"Liz! Now!" Tia yells.

Above the White Element Ranger, Liz, appeared from the sky. She slashed her blade at the enemy which generated a huge gust of wind. Khan and Geena were sent back. Liz landed on the ground next to Rena, the two girls exchanged looks and ran in with Tia and Carson. The Jurassic Squad team stood in awe, they were witnessing a team of veterans helping.

"Uh- shouldn't we- um help?" Artie asks his brother.

Jared shrugs, "I mean, they seem to have it under control." He said.

Jenny turns to her cousin, "Jared."

KZ glanced at him, "We should."

Jared sighs, "Alright."

Just like that the Jurassic Squad team joined the veteran team in battle, once the Blue Element Ranger was finished healing Zane the two of them joined the fight. Zane remain out of his suit but he held his sword and still had his own power of his element. The odds were stacked against Geena and Khan when they all stopped fighting to stare at the enemy in front of them.

"We should go," Khan spoke, "We are out matched."

Geena nods.

"Relena," Zane spoke, "You need to remember."

Geena snorts, "I'm not her anymore, Zane. Now stop trying to save me." She spoke.

Just like that the two villains vanished. As well, just like that all of the rangers minus Zane powered down. Jurassic Squad team were still in a mix of awe but now added of confusion to what had just happened. After formal introductions all around, Zara and Tia began explaining to the Jurassic Squad team what had been going on. Explaining who Geena really was and what the Element Rangers were doing, how the entire team minus Alex who still remained out of the country decided to hatch up a plan to save Relena. Rena stepped over to her husband and held onto his hand. She kisses him on the cheek.

"We'll save her," Rena whispers into his ear, "I promise."

Zane nods, _'We'll save you. Relena.'_

 **(A/N: This is the first part of the Saving Relena arc, if the next chapter has too much it might be split up to a third chapter so that is a warning in case. But I made this because this is going to fill in a lot of plot holes in some of my stories. Which will be spoken next time, or in the third part if a third part is needed.**

 **Also, Alex is still out exploring ruins and other stuff right now so he isn't going to be in the next chapter or if there is a third chapter. But don't worry, Alex will be showing up real soon. Also, Rena and Zane are officially married even though it said so in the text when they got married. So they are the first married couple in the ICrzy fanfic of Power Ranger characters. Carson and Monica are engaged, Alex and Tia are engaged, Zara and Nathaniel (From Awaken The Beast) are still dating, Tim and Liz are both single, and everyone else from Awaken The Beast are still dating their boyfriend/girlfriend.**

 **I'll be working on Mystic Knight soon, the first chapter should be done within a few days or more but my main focus is this story and Monster Hunters. Reasoning, Jurassic Squad has been published roughly little over a year ago (July 1st 2015 to be correct) so I would like to wrap up this work so I can start new. Also reasoning behind wanting to focus on Monster Hunters is because I negated it for a while and I feel bad for not being able to publish more and left it alone for a while.**

 **If I get a Monster Hunters chapter done within a the next couple of days I'll work on the first chapter of Mystic Knights. That way, a new chapter of each series has been uploaded and then I can continue through that pattern to update the next chapter of which ever series. If it sounds confusing sorry. But I hoped you enjoyed it, ICrzy)**

 **Chapter 56: Saving Relena Part 3 *Possibility in case the next chapter drags on and I need to split it up, but chances are I'll have this chapter*  
**

 **Chapter 57: Graduation Part 1  
**

 **Chapter 58: Graduation Part 2**

 **Chapter 59: Graduation Part 3**

 **Chapter 60: Epilogue**

 _NEXT TIME: Darkness corrupts. It can turn someone so innocent into... a monster.  
_

 _In the next chapter: Saving Relena Part 2  
_

 _Released On: Whenever_


	55. EP 55: Saving Relena Part 2

**I do not own Power Rangers! I only own the content! The characters were all created by decode9, Batmarcus, Ranger Red 2.0, Thewhatzupwriter26, and myself! Thank you for the support and hope you all enjoy!**

 **SUMMARY: Throughout time our world has been inflicted by dangerous foes from different locations and from different times. Rangers from different places of the worlds and even across the galaxy. The ranger community is large and being apart of it is a big responsibility. This new generation of rangers must face off against a new threat and hope their new powers can protect the world.**

 _Rangers:_  
 _Red: Jared Scott_  
 _Blue: Omar Ellis_  
 _Yellow: Jennifer/Jenny Callahan_  
 _Green: Hunter Jacobson_  
 _Pink: Katherine/KZ Walker_  
 _Black: Arthur/Artie Carter-Scott  
White: Gwen Anderson  
_

 **-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

In the Batcave, the Jurassic Squad were getting the details filled in about the situation. How Zane had figured out that Geena is actually an old friend of his, well ex girlfriend, but Tia didn't say that. The Jurassic Squad team were by the computers with Zara and Tia, Tia was telling them everything while Zara was checking the monitors. Adam was finishing up a class upstairs so he was going to get filled in when he was done. Jared glanced across the room to see the rest of the Element Rangers. Rena was looking at Zane's burns on his arms, while Zane was shrugging her off saying it was fine. Liz was encouraging Tim to heal it and Carson was giving Zane a hard time about all of this.

Tia sighs, "And that's everything."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Omar asks.

Zara stopped typing, "It was our business." Zara said flat toned.

KZ frowns, "But Zara, we can help too. We're rangers." KZ said.

Gwen nods.

Tia sighs once again, "We were following orders from our own leader. We were a team once upon a time, and when Zane says something we go with it." Tia said.

Jared looked back at Tia, "He cares about this Relena person?"

Tia nods.

Zara exhales a deep breathes and stands up, "There is no readings relating any monsters in the city." Zara said.

Carson crosses his arms on his chest as he walks over, "They're probably hiding." He spoke.

Hunter glanced at Carson and then to Zara, "Sounds like them." Hunter said.

Zane walks over now, his arms still had some burns on it, however Tim got it healed enough that it won't scar on him.

"Well since you know everything," Zane started, "We should at least get everyone formally introduced."

Liz hops over, "I'm Liz Strong! I am the White Element Ranger." Liz introduced.

Tim steps over, "I'm Tim Porter and I am the Blue Element Ranger." Tim says.

"Hi, I'm Rena Rays-Daniels and I am the Silver Element Ranger." Rena said.

"The name is Carson Small and I am the Black Element Ranger." Carson said.

Tia smiles, "And you already know the three of us. Myself being the Yellow Element Ranger, Zara being the Gold Element Ranger, and Zane being the Red Element Ranger." Tia said.

Jenny smiles and says, "Nice to meet you. I am Jenny Callahan and I am the Yellow Parasaurolophus Ranger."

Artie steps over, "I am Artie Scott and I am the Black Stegosaurus Ranger." Artie said.

"The name is Hunter Jacobson and I am the Green Triceratops Ranger." Hunter spoke.

Gwen smiles, "I am Gwen Anderson and I am the White Saber Tooth Ranger." She said.

"I am KZ Walker and I am the Pink Pterodactyl Ranger." KZ said.

"Omar Ellis is my name and I am the Blue Raptor Ranger." Omar introduced.

"And I am Jared Scott and I am the Red Tyrannosaurus Ranger." Jared said.

The entire group all ended up shaking hands with each of the new ranger they were meeting. This was so surreal for the Jurassic Squad, they were meeting another generation of rangers. They've fought along side Music Force and Spirit Warriors, and even met the Beast Rangers from Norland. So meeting an entire team from Meadowedge who saved the world nine years ago. They were meeting the heroes they remember watching on TV from the news channels when they were nine years old.

Artie then asks, "So do you all have powers like Zane?"

Everyone gave Artie a look.

"Wait? What?" Omar asks.

"When we went to rescue Jared from Khan and Geena- or should I say Relena, anyways Zane made fire appear." Artie said.

Hunter chuckles, "As if."

Just like that, Zane snaps his fingers and a small flame hovered above his thumb. This left the Jurassic Squad rangers in complete shock. Then the Jurassic Squad team, minus Artie and Gwen, remembered something.

"Wait," Jenny started, "Miss Moore don't you have powers too?"

Tia nods, "Yes and since you all are not in class you can call me Tia."

Omar was impressed, "Really?"

Tia nods again, "Yes. My power is light. I am able to generate light to blind the enemy or even light the darkness." Tia said.

KZ then turns to Zara remembering something as well, "And you control lightning, right?"

Zara nods, "Yeah. My power was genetically created by our enemy Vaatua, long story short I understand Artie from being controlled by the enemy. It's hard." Zara said.

Zane placed a hand on her shoulder, "But eventually we all got over it. We're a family now." He said.

Hunter nods while rolling his eyes, "Okay that's nice. But what about the others, what are their powers?" Hunter asks.

Jenny turns to Hunter, "Hunter,"

KZ sighs, "Impatient as always."

Liz smiles, "Well I control the wind but not only can I generate wind storms I can even fly!" Liz says.

Gwen was the most impressed, "No way!"

Liz nods and smiles.

Rena stands next, "If I could any metal material my skin can absorb it and it makes my attacks more critical." Rena said.

Jared then thinks about it, "That's why when before you hit Khan, the blow to his face was more powerful than just any random punch." Jared said.

Rena nods, "Exactly. When I am not morphed, I am lucky my pendant is made of metal." Rena said.

Omar turns to Tim, "So what about you?" Omar asks.

Tim grins, "Well with my color it is kind of obvious my element is water. I can control the water and even heal people." Tim said.

KZ nods, "So that's how you were able to stop the burns on Zane from scaring."

Tim nods.

"And what about you?" Hunter asks Carson.

Carson turns to Hunter then to the other rangers, "Is he the loner?"

KZ nods, "You should have seen him when we all started."

Carson laughs, "Believe me I know what he probably was." Carson said.

Hunter takes a stand, "Excuse me, I asked you a question." Hunter said.

Carson turns to Hunter, "And I was going to answer it. My element power is darkness." Carson said.

Tia then got in the middle of Hunter and Carson, "If Carson and I focus on a certain thought we can even track the light or darkness from them. We are Yin and Yang after all." Tia said.

Carson nods, "Got that right," He said.

Zane steps in, "And we can't forget Alex." Zane said.

"Who?" Gwen asks.

The Element Rangers smile, "He is Alex's boyfriend." Liz said.

Rena nods, "Alex has been out of the country since him and Tia moved to England but he got a job exploring ruins and tombs." Rena said.

Omar was impressed, "Oh cool."

The Jurassic Squad Rangers and Element Rangers continue their talking, however Jared noticed Zane split out of the conversation. Jared sneak out as well, and he walked over to where Zane was. Zane was sitting off to the side a bit away from the others, he was sitting on the floor. Jared wandered over and sat next to the veteran Red Ranger, Zane noticed this and shakes his head with a faint smile on his face. This left Jared a bit confused but he didn't say anything.

"Sorry," Zane said, "You sitting next to me on the floor it made me think back to when I was a mentor."

"To Zack's team, right?" Jared asks.

Zane nods, "That's right."

Jared looks at the floor before saying, "I never got the chance to thank you for rescuing me." Jared said.

Zane grins, "You probably would've done the same. Us Red Rangers got to stick together." Zane said.

Jared smiles at that, "Yeah. That's true."

Zane frowns. Jared noticed the veteran's smile fade away. Jared knew it wasn't in his place to ask about anything relating to this Relena person or even be nosy about anything that was personal to Zane.

"We'll save her," Jared said.

Zane snaps out of his thought, "Huh?"

"Relena," Jared said and turns to Zane, "We'll save her."

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

Geena was walking down the halls in Ripto's lair. She had been having headaches since her return from her last battle, the battle involving the Element Rangers showing up. Geena stopped in the hall and grabbed a hold of her head, the voices, the laughter, it was all pouncing around in her head. It got to the point that Geena placed one of her hands on the wall to keep her balance. Geena closed her eyes but could still see his face, and still hear his voice.

"Damn it," Geena said.

 _-FLASHBACK-_

 _"We should be studying," Relena said smiling._

 _The sixteen year old couple were sitting on the couch in Relena's home. Zane kissed her on the lips once again, before Relena pushes him off with faint laughter in her voice. Zane pouts as she is being serious and it was time to study for their biology test that was coming up. Even though that was their plan, to study for the test, Zane really didn't want to study for the test. All he wanted to do was spend time with his girlfriend, be with her and she felt the same way but she wanted to ace her test._

 _"Come on, Relena." Zane whined._

 _Relena shoots a glance at Zane, "Yes. We need to take this seriously, because Mr York is not going to make this test easy." Relena said._

 _Zane sighs, "Okay. Fine." He pouted._

 _Relena watched Zane pick up the text book, opening it to the page number she was on. He was still pouting. Relena smiles and then turns her gaze back to the text book._

 _"One more kiss?" Zane asks._

 _"After we're done studying," Relena said._

 _Zane sighs, "Alright."_

 _-FLASHBACK OVER-_

Geena had her left hand covering her face and her right hand holding onto the wall. She put her back against the wall, and slid down the wall. She took in a deep breathe and let it out deeply. She looked up at the ceiling and closed her eyes again.

"I am Geena," Geena spoke, "Relena Murry is dead."

Geena pulled her knees up to her chest and lowered her head on top of her knees. The women was hugging her knees tightly and telling herself over and over that she is Geena.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

"Okay," Artie spoke, "What is the plan for saving Relena?"

Zane sighs, "Well the issue was the plan was originally to snap her out of it."

Liz nods, "And that didn't work." She said.

Jared pondered over it, "What mind control placed on her really is powerful." Jared said.

Zara turns to Artie, "Do you remember much about how strong the mind control on you was like, Artie?"

Artie thought about it, "I really don't remember."

"Artie," Gwen frowns.

Carson turns to Artie, "Look buddy, we all know you remember what happened. Quit shutting it off, man." Carson said.

Tim nods, "Carson has a point. Artie, if you keep this to yourself it'll never truly go away." He said.

Gwen holds onto Artie's hand, "It's alright." She assured him.

Artie nods, "Like I remember telling Jared and the gang back then, I remember a women which was Geena who contacted me after I was doing Power Ranger research. I felt betrayed that my brother was keeping this secret from me, and when she offered me power- I felt like I needed it." Artie said.

Jared placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, "It's okay. You're not that kind of person." Jared said.

Artie nods after looking at his brother, "I remember faintly when I first ever morphed. I remembered hearing voices, it was faint but I remember it was saying over and over how the Power Rangers are evil. How I needed to destroy them." Artie said.

KZ looks shocked, "No way."

Rena crosses her arms on her chest, "Doesn't that sound familiar, Zane?"

The Jurassic Squad looked at the married couple, "Huh?" Jenny spoke.

"A couple months ago, a women named Delilah Carter went missing in Meadowedge. She was a senior at Meadowedge University and was studying for two different majors. She was studying computer engineering and mythology." Zane said.

Zara nods, "I remember Nathaniel telling me about this from some of his police buddies. He said that Delilah's mom was a psychic and Delilah use to spend so much time there and even hypnotized some of her classmates who bullied her." Zara said.

Tia then began thinking about it, "When exactly did Delilah Carter go missing?"

Zane thought about, "Late January early February." Zane said.

"Interesting," Tia said.

Gwen looks at Tia, "What is it?"

Omar nods, "Yeah include us in." He said.

"Delilah's disappearance fits when the seven deadly sins appeared." Tia said.

"How does this connect though with Artie?" Jared asks while looking from Tia to his brother.

Tia shakes her head, "I'm not sure."

Liz thought of something, "You said that when you morphed you heard the voices right?" Liz asks.

"What are you getting at?" KZ asks.

Liz turns to them, "Maybe Geena- uh Relena turned herself more human and met up with Delilah to find a way to control an evil ranger. Delilah being a computer engineering student would agree to help make something and as a victim to bullying she'd do anything that Geena tells her with the right motivation." Liz said.

Carson thought it over, "It sounds right."

Zane then pondered over something else, "You know what else is bothering me?"

"What Zane?" Zara asks.

He looks at the entire group of rangers, "As we are attempting to piece the pieces of Relena, Geena, Artie, and Delilah together we never quite figured out one big important thing." He said.

"What is it?" Tim asks.

"The DNA of the Furi being mutated with the Rageir." Zane said.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

"Furi? Rageir?" Gwen asks.

"What are those?" Jenny asks.

Tia turns to them, "The Furi were flying monkeys who attacked us when we were rangers and the Rageirs were sin monsters that the Beast Rangers fought." Tia said.

Zara nods, "Yes at one point their enemy Ruko made an appearance with one of our most hated enemy, General Dyme, and we never quite figured out how they got the DNA." Zara said.

Carson nods and rubs one of his hand though his hair, "We just ignored it after a while since the trail went cold."

Artie thought of something, "Do you think its possible that someone stole the DNA?"

"And it probably wasn't Relena since she didn't go missing until a year ago, right?" KZ asks.

Liz nods, "Right."

Rena shakes her head, "Wrong."

"What?" The others said.

All eyes on Rena.

"I last spoke to Relena on the phone, yes but I hadn't seen her. She was telling me for the past four years she was off on a trip out of the state." Rena said.

Zane gave his wife a confused look, "When I last spoke to her a little over two years ago she told me she was going to Alaska to visit with her uncle and aunt." Zane said.

"So she lied." Omar said.

"Why would she lie?" Tim asks.

Jared looks at his comrades, "Is it possible that Relena has been controlled for a long time?"

"Yes," Zane sighs, "It's possible."

Hunter looks at the group, "How would she be under control for nearly four years?"

Zara gasped, "Do you think- do you think they stole the urn?"

"Jay would have told us," Tia spoke up, "He would have warned us."

Zane sighs, "Not if Jay doesn't know."

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

In Ripto's lair walking in was Geena. She stood by the throne of her master. Ripto was walking in with a guest with him this time. Appearing from the darkness was a wolf like creature, the eyes from this beast sent chills down Geena's spin. It was something about this monster that made Geena feel so uncomfortable. Ripto walked to his throne and sat down in it, the wolf beast glanced at Geena and then stood next to Ripto's throne. Entering in after that was Khan.

"Report," Ripto said.

"It seems like Geena and I have something important to inform you." Khan said.

Ripto glares from Geena to Khan, "What?"

"The Element Rangers are here in Clover Hill." Khan said.

The wolf monster grins, "Element Rangers, eh?"

Ripto glanced at him, "You mean the ones from Meadowedge?" He asks.

Khan nods, "They arrived here." Khan said.

Ripto glanced back at Khan, "Why are they here?"

"They know about Geena." Khan said.

Ripto glanced at Geena and said, "Maybe we should end her life then. She knows too much."

"No- sir!" Geena pleads.

The wolf monster turns to Ripto, "Keep the brat. Besides, I think having her alive will be more worth for us when it comes for our next move." The wolf beast said.

"And what exactly is that?" Ripto asks.

The wolf smiles, "Revealing to those rangers that Vaatu is back."

 **(A/N: Here is the second part for this small arc with the Element Rangers joining in. If any of you followed any of my other series and remembered back on the Awaken The Beast series *chapter 49* I put trivia about the series so I thought I'd add some more for you all instead of boring you with what is going on in my life. Trivia about any of my Power Ranger series I haven't covered.**

 **1.) Andi from Monster Hunters is the first female Green Ranger.**

 **2.) Clyde from Monster Hunters is the first openly gay ranger.**

 **3.) Artie from Jurassic Squad was suppose to loose his powers much like how Tommy lost his powers in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and get a new color, but I thought him being the Black Ranger was fitting so I went a different direction.**

 **4.) Alex from Mystic Knights *in production* is the first female Red Ranger in the ICrzy series.**

 **5.) Zane and most of the Element Rangers have appeared in two of my ranger series, Awaken The Beast and Jurassic Squad.**

 **6.) Drew from Monster Hunters is the only character to die and be brought back to life.**

 **7.) KZ and Jared (Jurassic Squad) and Andi and JT (Monster Hunters) are the only couples to break up, however Jared and KZ got back to together after a couple of chapters while Andi and JT are still not dating.**

 **8.) Mystic Knights *in production* is the first of ICrzy's ranger series to have more than one character in the LGBT community.**

 **9.) The name of the town for Mystic Knights *in production* is named after the town I live in.**

 **10.) Sheppard from Monster Hunters is loosely based off Crowley from Supernatural.**

 **11.) Another published but removed series besides my Zodiac series that didn't last more than four chapters was Gosei Rangers. Gosei Rangers were loosely based of the Japanese Sentai version of Mega Force, I had only created two chapters and nothing more.**

 **12.) Monster Hunters city name is loosely based off of Vampire Diaries own town Mystic Falls.**

 **13.) Mystic Knights *in production* will be the fifth series published.**

 **14.) Monster Hunters is the only series where the entire team meet in detention, whereas the others met while at school or when the first attack happened. *Jurassic Squad was at school when the attack happened, Awaken The Beast was at school while the attack happened, and Element Fusion was walking through the park together after school.***

 **15.) Jurassic Squad will be the first series to show the entire group of rangers graduating. *mentioning the chapters Graduation Part 1-3***

 **Chapter 57: Graduation Part 1  
**

 **Chapter 58: Graduation Part 2**

 **Chapter 59: Graduation Part 3**

 **Chapter 60: Epilogue**

 _NEXT TIME: Darkness corrupts. It can turn someone so innocent into... a monster.  
_

 _In the next chapter: Saving Relena Part 2  
_

 _Released On: Whenever_


	56. EP 56: Saving Relena Part 3

**I do not own Power Rangers! I only own the content! The characters were all created by decode9, Batmarcus, Ranger Red 2.0, Thewhatzupwriter26, and myself! Thank you for the support and hope you all enjoy!**

 **SUMMARY: Throughout time our world has been inflicted by dangerous foes from different locations and from different times. Rangers from different places of the worlds and even across the galaxy. The ranger community is large and being apart of it is a big responsibility. This new generation of rangers must face off against a new threat and hope their new powers can protect the world.**

 _Rangers:_  
 _Red: Jared Scott_  
 _Blue: Omar Ellis_  
 _Yellow: Jennifer/Jenny Callahan_  
 _Green: Hunter Jacobson_  
 _Pink: Katherine/KZ Walker_  
 _Black: Arthur/Artie Carter-Scott  
White: Gwen Anderson  
_

 **-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

In the Batcave, the rangers and veteran rangers as well as the rangers' mentor were in the middle of figuring out a plan of action to save Relena from the control that Ripto had cast over her. However, their conversation was cut off when the alarm was beeping. Zane turned around as he watched Zara run up and typed on the keyboard. Appearing on the screen was something from their past.

"Son of a bitch," Zane said.

"What?" Jared looks at the veteran ranger.

Tia covers his mouth, "He is- is suppose to be captured."

Zara frowns, "Suppose to is the word." She said.

Gwen looks from the monitor then to the veteran rangers, "What is going on?"

Adam glanced from Zane then to the screen, "That's Vaatu?" He asks.

Zane nods, "Yes."

Carson sighs, "When we get back to Meadowedge I am going to demand better security at the temple." He said.

KZ glanced to Rena, "What do we do?"

Rena looks at Zane, "Dear?"

"Let us handle Vaatu." Zane said.

"But? We can help." Artie said.

Liz turns, "We get it," She started, "But if we all get injured from the fight there needs to be someone to handle the city if something worst appears."

Tim nods, "Besides we've faced off against him before." Tim smiles faintly.

Hunter crosses his arms on his chest, "You sure? We can back you up?"

Jenny nods, "Yeah we have gotten stronger over our time as a team." She said.

Tia turns to Jenny, "Yes I've been able to watch you all grow but- I'm sorry but I agree with my team."

Omar frowns, "But Miss Moore." He said.

Tia turns to Omar, "Here you can call me Tia and in school its Miss Moore." She said.

Zara then walks over, "And besides," Zara tossed an old green morpher to Adam, "Adam has his old morpher. So if you guys need back up, he'll back you up." She said.

"Really?" Jared asks.

Adam nods, "Yes." He then turns to Zane and his team, "You better get going before Vaatu does something crazy."

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

Arriving at the park the veteran rangers stand tall while looking their past in the face. All of the key rangers that were there looked at their former enemy with glares and a determine demeanor. Vaatu had a grin on his face the moment he saw the rangers arrive. The rangers held their morphers in their hands, getting themselves ready.

"It's been years," Vaatu said, "But I haven't forgotten."

Zane nods, "Neither have we." He said.

Vaatu glances over at Zara, "And hello there, traitor."

Zara glares, "Go to hell." Zara said.

Vaata grins.

Tia looks at Zara calmly, "Don't get angry. It's what he wants."

Vaatu glanced around, "You're not all here. The green one is missing."

Tia made her hands into fists. However, Liz placed a hand on her cousin's shoulder. The two girls stare at each other and nod. Carson, Rena, Tim, Zara, Tia, and Liz all stare at Zane. He pulled out his morpher as does the others with him. They hold it up high about to morph.

"Elements Among Us! Legendary Element Fusion!" The six that were apart of the original core shout.

"Gold Element Power!" Zara shouts.

Standing in front of Vaatu were none other than an image of his past, however it was incomplete.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

The Jurassic Squad rangers were sitting in the cave, they were waiting. Hunter was laying on the floor staring at the ceiling, Jenny was sitting next to her boyfriend, Gwen was drawing in a notebook, Artie was pacing back and forth, Omar was sitting near to Gwen and watched her draw, KZ looked at her boyfriend, and Jared just sat on the bench thinking.

"I don't like this," Artie muttered, "I don't like this one bit."

Jenny turns to her cousin, "You heard what Zane said. It's their issue."

"Yeah but it doesn't mean we can't help." Artie said.

Omar glanced to Jared, "What do you think about it?"

Jared looks at his team, "I feel like something is wrong. Like- I don't know, it might be some sort of trap."

KZ looks directly at Jared, "How can you be certain?"

"Getting all of the Element Rangers out there. I mean minus Alex of course who is out of the country, but all the rangers accounted for are there fighting Vaatu. Even if we went, that wouldn't stop Ripto from attacking." Jared said.

Hunter sits up, "You're thinking since they must know that Geena knows about her true form that Ripto may be going to launch some attack while Vaatu is fighting them?" Hunter asks.

"Not think, its a feeling." Jared said.

Gwen closes her notebook, "It makes sense. In a game you want to have all the odds in your favor. Have every inch of the enemies weakness, and right now that weakness on our part of Zane and his team with Relena being Ripto's puppet." Gwen said.

Artie turns to his brother, "So what do we do, bro?"

Jared grabs his morpher, "We fight."

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

There was a small amount of smoke, it began to clear and the Element Rangers were panting while Vaatu seemed a bit exhausted as well. Although, the former enemy did not seemed as weak as they were hoping. The veteran rangers exchanged looks before they went to attack, however as they were about to make a move, jumping in was Furi.

"Son of a bitch-!" Zara yells.

"You've got to be kidding me." Carson spoke.

Zane glanced at his team, "No mercy. We fight. We don't back down."

They all nod.

"Water!" Tim yells while wielding his trident.

Tim went in to the fight. He dodged the Furi coming near him, then he went to stab them with his trident. He turned around to see none other than Liz coming up from behind to help out.

"Wind!" Liz yells while wielding her saber.

Liz launched a gust of wind at the direction of the Furi, she dodged their attack and rolled over. Tim noticed some coming near her and extending his hands in her direction, she ducked and the Furi coming behind her was hit by a large amount of water to the face. Liz stands up and looks at Tim for a second, the two nod at one another and went on to fight.

"Metal!" Rena yells while wielding her staff.

Rena's staff turned completely metal and when she smacked the Furi in the face it sent them flying back. She turned around and slammed the staff straight in the face of a Furi coming up from behind her. Then the Silver Ranger noticed the younger Gold Ranger run in with her blade in hands. Zara jumped onto a Furi and turned to address the ones surrounding her.

"Lightning!" Zara yells holding her blade.

Zara slashes at the Furi circling her. She turns to see one coming near Rena, so Zara ran and flipped in the air. While in the air, the younger veteran ranger slashed at the Furi. Rena turned to notice this and had a smile on her face at her friend. The two nod at one an another and then ran back into the fight in front of them.

"Light!" Tia yells while holding her sais.

"Darkness!" Carson yells while holding his spear.

The two, Yellow and Black Ranger stood back to back. Sharing a glance for a moment before nodding and charging into the fight. Tia slashed her sais at the Furi surrounding them and then kicked a few nearby. Carson punched one near him, but then stabbed them with his spear. Tia turned to see the Furi coming near her. She then used her power to generate a bright light to blind the Furi, which in doing so she was able to take them down. Carson got the same idea but with his own power of darkness, so he in return surrounded the Furi in darkness and was able to take them out one by one. When the darkness and light vanished, the two rangers nod before charging back in.

"Fire!" Zane yells while holding onto his sword.

His blade was covered in flames as he slashed it against the Furi, each of them burned to the ground. The veteran Red Ranger turned his attention to Vaatu, the male ran in. He was while going in the direction of Vaatu, taking down other Furi coming in his direction. Upon reaching the enemy of the Element Rangers, Vaatu stopped the blade in the hands of the veteran Red Ranger.

"You'll have to do better than that, Red." Vaatu said.

Suddenly surrounding the veteran rangers were dinobots and now Geena. Vaatu held a smirk on his face and he threw Zane back, Rena ran over to kneel next to her husband. Carson and Tim stood in front of their leader, while the girls were behind. Zane started to stand but his eyes met Geena's through his visor in his helmet.

"You are surrounded." Vaatu said, "You might as well surrender."

Zane smirks and stands up, "We'll die trying before we surrender to you!"

Vaatu chuckles, "So be it."

Vaatu launches an attack that the rangers were not aware he possessed, it was a blast of fire. Zane went to go hold it off, but suddenly colorful suits came in front of the veteran rangers and blocked the attack. There was smoke but it slowly vanished to reveal that the ones who blocked the attack was none other than the Jurassic Squad.

"What the-?" Geena spoke.

"What is this?" Vaatu spoke.

Zane looks at the seven of them in front of him, "What the hell are you doing here? This isn't your concern!"

Jared glanced back, "Our town, our problem. Besides, rangers stick together." Jared said.

Hunter smirks while holding onto his daggers, "We weren't going to let you have all the fun."

Omar nods, "Yeah."

The three girls nod as well.

Artie turns to Zane, "You helped me save my brother, we owe you." Artie said.

Zane looks at them then to his own team, a smile appeared on the veteran rangers face. He stands up fully and holds onto his sword tightly in his hands. His own team walk over to stand beside the current generation of rangers.

"I'm getting too old for this." Zane joked.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

The dinobots were charging at the rangers. Omar and Tim were back to back, the two Blue Rangers nod as one an another. Tim was slashing his trident at the dinobots while Omar was stabbing his spear at the dinobots in front of them. Tim extended his hand out and launched water at the dinobots in their direction. Omar grins at that.

"Think that's cool," Omar said, "Power of the Raptor!"

The suit Omar wore changed to his secondary power. Tim was impress by the sudden speed and strenght that the current Blue Ranger possessed.

"Oh- wow." Tim said.

Zara and KZ were fighting against the dinobots near them. KZ delivered kicks and then slammed her staff straight into their faces, she turned around to see Zara. Zara was wielding her blade which was now covered with lightning and as the Gold Ranger stroke her target, the dinobots were shaking from the volts from the lightning.

"KZ, use your power up!" Zara said.

KZ nods, "Power of the Pterodactyl!" KZ yells.

The same affect to what occurred to Omar happened with KZ's suit. She ran in to the fight, with Rena joining in with Zara and KZ. Rena watched as the current Pink Ranger just was so fast and so strong. Zara turned to see her teammate turn to her with such awe. Which at this moment Hunter also charged in the fight as well right behind them.

"Power of the Triceratops!" Hunter yells.

His suit does the same thing. He was right behind KZ, she turned to see him. She ran and leaped into his hands, he tossed her in the air to charge at the dinobots. Hunter was slashing them with his daggers. KZ was using her staff and even swung it like a baseball bat, she even hit a dinobot hard enough like she had hit a home run.

"That is- wow." Rena said.

Zara nods, "I know."

Carson and Artie were back to back, as was Tia and Jenny. Carson and Artie nod at each other, the two Black Rangers ran into the fight. Carson using his spear to stab at the dinobots, whereas Artie was using his own sword but then changing up to his own blaster in the holster on his side. The younger Black Ranger jumped over Carson and blasted the dinobots coming near him. Carson nods at Artie. Whereas, Tia and Jenny charge into the fight as well. Tia was using her sais to slash at the dinobots around them, whereas Jenny was firing her blaster at them and even kicking them to the ground.

Artie glanced at Jenny, "Jen!"

Jenny nods.

"Power of the Stegosaurus!" Artie yells.

"Power of the Parasaurolophus!" Jenny yells.

Carson watched as Jenny's and Artie's suits changed. The two cousins charged into battle as if nothing has changed. Jenny and Artie fired their blaster at the dinobots, then Artie leaps into the air to slash his blade at the dinobots coming near them. Carson stabbed a dinobot and then pulled his spear out of one to then turn to Tia.

"Those kids are something." Carson said.

Tia nods, "I know."

Liz and Gwen were by each other. The two nod and run in. Both White Rangers were armed with swords. Liz and Gwen slashed at their targets, their blades slashing and making their enemies disappear. However more were coming near them. Gwen noticed that her team has powered up so she might as well power up as well.

"Power of the Saber Tooth Tiger!" Gwen yells.

Liz was in awe as she watched the current White Ranger's suit change and then she charge into the battle much stronger. Liz smirks and follows Gwen into battle. As Gwen uses her own secondary power, Liz launches her enemy back with her wind power. Gwen noticed this and nods at Liz, which Liz does the same to Gwen.

In the front, by Vaatu and Geena was Zane and Jared. The two Red Rangers had taken down the dinobots in their way. The two reds had a mission to save Relena and stop Vaatu once and for all. Jared and Zane slashed their swords through the final dinobot standing in their way and ran to face Vaatu and Geena that were waiting.

"So," Vaatu smirks, "You two think you can defeat us?"

Jared nods, "You can always surrender."

Vaatu spatted, "Like hell."

Zane smirks, "Alright. Don't say we didn't warn you." Zane said.

Jared then decided now would be the time to power up, "Power of the Tyrannosaurus Rex!" Jared yells.

Zane was quite impressed by the higher level that Jared and his team as reached as a team. Zane turned his attention to Vaatu in front of him, Jared held onto his own saber and turned to Zane for a moment. The two reds nodded and then ran into the fight. Vaatu went to launch a ball of fire, but Jared and Zane both dodged the attack. Jared ran in closer to Vaatu, the beast had stopped the current Red Ranger by the claws he possessed. Jared was pushing hard on his own blade with all his might but could feel his feet sliding by Vaatu's own strength.

"Give it up, boy. You're too weak!" Vaatu threw Jared back.

Jared rolled on the ground. He stumbled to stand up he managed to get up. Zane was already behind Vaatu and slashed the beast on his back, Vaatu hissed a great deal of pain and then extended his large arms and launched Zane in the direction of Jared. Zane's body landed on top of Jared, causing him to return to the ground.

Vaatu growls and turns to Geena, "You worthless piece of trash! Quit standing around!"

Zane lifted his head, "Her name is Relena!"

Geena turns to Zane, "I'm not her anymore. You can't save me! Just give up on me, already!"

Zane stands up, "Never!"

Geena was taken back by this.

"When people need protecting, people need saving, or just a second chance. We're here. No matter what." Zane said.

Now Zane and Jared were standing and the entire group were behind the leaders, veterans and current. Geena could see the determination in the rangers, they all charged at Vaatu. The Black Rangers charged first, then Silver and Green, then Gold and Pink, followed by Blue Rangers, then White Rangers, then Yellow, and lastly the Red Rangers. All fourteen rangers attacked Vaatu at the same time with all their might.

Which then led to a powerful explosion, that was quite unexpected. Geena was knocked down by Zane and Jared, the two Red Rangers covered the enemy women. When the smoke cleared revealing a black hole in the ground where Vaatu once stood and the veteran rangers and current rangers standing up. They were gathering around their leaders.

Zane and Jared let go of Geena, "You okay, Relena?" Zane said.

Geena stares at Zane, "Zane?"

Suddenly the villain that the Jurassic Squad was so use to began to change. Her appearance returned to a mid twenty year old blonde girl with blue eyes, she was wearing a blue sweater and blue jeans with white shoes. Zane and Jared were the first to power down, and this action caused the rest of the rangers in front of the newly changed Geena back into her true form, Relena.

Relena stares at Zane, "I- I can't believe this."

Zane was then embraced by Relena, "It's okay. I told you, Relena. I will always protect you, even if we aren't dating." He said.

Relena began crying, "You knucklehead, you always worry about everyone else expect for yourself." She cried.

Zane glanced from Jared. Jared held a smile, then turned to KZ, who knelt down next to him. Hunter and Jenny held onto each other hands and smiled, Artie and Gwen sided hugged while smiling as well, Omar smiles while nodding, and Hunter and Jenny stand by each other smiling although Hunter kissed Jenny on her forehead. Carson smiles and glanced at Zara and Tia, the two veterans and friends of him, smile back at him. Liz glanced at Tim, the two share a smile before departing. Rena saw her husband turn to her, Rena nods and smiles.

"Welcome back, Relena." Zane said.

 **(A/N: VAATU IS GONE! He'll never be returning his ugly head again, well at least in any of my series that is. Anyways, I am sorry I didn't update this chapter sooner and I'll explain that in a second. However, I'd like to explain how much I enjoyed the Element Rangers crossover in the Jurassic Squad series. Even though I am my fifth series, Jurassic Squad was originally going to be my final Power Rangers fanfiction but I decided on doing Monster Hunters, which then was suppose to be my final installment, but then I wanted to make another one which led to Mystic Knights. So having this crossover was actually suppose to be a whole, the first rangers teaming up with the final rangers as a goodbye, but since I have two more series I am currently working on that isn't the case.**

 **I can't help but be a little bias with liking Element Rangers so much more. I do have favorites with every series, but I love Element Rangers a little more than my others series only because it started this all. I will always love that series a little more and any chance I get to put any of those characters into any of my series makes me happy. Even when others put those characters into their own work, it makes me feel happy. I am mostly talking about decode9 when the mentioning of Element Rangers, or also with my others series being mentioned or brought into their story by Thewhatzupwriter26. I am so happy to be apart of the Power Ranger fandom and I am glad everyone enjoys what I do.**

 **Now to the reason why things were delayed. I am currently looking for a better job, long story short basically discrimination about my hair and it is getting a bit crazy to the fact that I am not getting any hours. So for the time being when I'm not working one day a week, my grandparents are allowing me to work at their office just doing paper work and what not. So while dealing with that I am also dealing with returning to school in a couple of weeks, getting my college books, and paying what my finical aid didn't cover. Also, the last and important reason why I vanished for a brief while is that I got news about my grandfather. His condition is not looking good but its not looking like he's dying, however things could change and I hope it doesn't.**

 **Sorry to drag things out but next time I'll be updating a bit sooner. However, when school starts in a couple weeks I can't promise things will be updates ASAP. -ICrzy)**

 **Chapter 58: Graduation Part 2**

 **Chapter 59: Graduation Part 3**

 **Chapter 60: Epilogue**

 _NEXT TIME: It's that time of year. Where the seniors walk across the stage and say their goodbyes. Diplomas in hands, caps in the air, tears shed. It's graduation and maybe things will run smoothly... or not._

 _In the next chapter: Graduation Part 1_

 _Released On: ASAP_


	57. EP 57: Graduation Part 1

**I do not own Power Rangers! I only own the content! The characters were all created by decode9, Batmarcus, Ranger Red 2.0, Thewhatzupwriter26, and myself! Thank you for the support and hope you all enjoy!**

 **SUMMARY: Throughout time our world has been inflicted by dangerous foes from different locations and from different times. Rangers from different places of the worlds and even across the galaxy. The ranger community is large and being apart of it is a big responsibility. This new generation of rangers must face off against a new threat and hope their new powers can protect the world.**

 _Rangers:_  
 _Red: Jared Scott_  
 _Blue: Omar Ellis_  
 _Yellow: Jennifer/Jenny Callahan_  
 _Green: Hunter Jacobson_  
 _Pink: Katherine/KZ Walker_  
 _Black: Arthur/Artie Carter-Scott  
White: Gwen Anderson  
_

 **-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

"I can't believe it," Omar placed his arm around Jared's shoulder, "We're going to be graduating tomorrow."

The two close friends were walking out of the office with their cap and gowns. The school was mostly empty and for the most part it had some seniors grabbing their graduation stuff and their tickets for graduation. Jared and Omar had ended up coming at the last minute to get their stuff.

Jared nods, "Yeah. Soon everything will be over." He said.

Omar looks at his friend, "Yeah."

Jared chuckles slightly, "It's funny really." He spoke.

Omar glanced over at Jared a bit confused, "What is?" Omar asks.

Jared and Omar reached the outside of the high school, "We aren't nobodies anymore. We have good friend and amazing girlfriends. We've been through hell and worst, and now we'll be going our own ways." Jared said.

Omar nods, "It's crazy to think about it." He said.

Jared looks at Omar, "You'll be going to San Francisco and I'll be going to Norland. Heck, KZ is going to Meadowedge. It's just we're all going different placed and far away." Jared said.

Omar looks at his best friend, "Don't worry, Jar. We have the summer to hang out before leaving for college, and heck we can call each other and hang out during breaks." Omar said.

Jared nods.

Omar placed a hand on Jared's shoulder, "You've been my best friend since first grade. We've been through it all together, man." Omar said.

Jared looks at him, "I like to think you're more than just a friend, Omar."

Omar nods, "Yeah, I think of you as a brother too." He said with a smile.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

The next day in the football field was full of parents, siblings, uncles, aunts, grandparents, and friends. It was for the graduating class of 2016. The parents of the rangers sat by each other, and behind them was the veteran team of the Element Rangers as well as Adam. Also, behind Adam and the Element Rangers were the rangers from Warrior Heights and Reefside.

Corey nudged Adam, "So when does the graduation start?"

Adam turns to the young now sophomore, "In ten minutes." Adam said.

Corey nods, "You must be proud of your team." Corey said.

Abby from Warrior Heights turns to Quincy, "The Jurassic Squad haven't had their final battle yet?"

Quincy nods, "That's right."

Luke looks at Quincy, "So we should keep our guard up?"

Quincy nods.

Iris turns to Corey, "Corey?"

Corey nods, "The same for us. Anything can happen." Corey said.

So with that said, the Music Force and Spirit Warrior team had decided to keep their guard up in case of an attack. Zane and his team had overheard them, they exchanged looks and without even saying anything just nodded. They are at a point in their life that they don't really need to speak.

"Is this seat taken?" Spoke a familiar voice to Tia.

Tia turns to see her love, "Alex!"

Twenty-six year old Alex Rodriquez stood in front of his girl. Alex has short dark brown hair, bright blue eyes still to this day, a slight tan from traveling, muscular from all the work he's done, and was taller than Tia by a few inches. He was dressed nice like the others, but was wearing his signature green color.

"Dude!" Zane stood up.

Alex was hugged and greeted by his friends. Starting from Zane and ending with from his girl, who kissed him on the lips.

"I've missed you like crazy." Tia said.

Alex smiles, "I'm glad to be back, for good." He said.

Tia's eyes widen, "No more traveling?"

He shakes his head, "Nope. I'm done."

Zara grins, "Wow, that's amazing." She said.

Liz nods, "Good for you."

Alex sits next to Tia, "Been transferred to the states. I want to have a future with Tia, and not be away from her anymore." He said.

Rena held onto Zane's hand, "That's sweet." She said.

Carson placed a hand on Alex's shoulder, "Well its good to have you back." He said.

Kira and Connor turn to Adam. The mentors were sitting by each other. Overhearing the conversations between the veteran rangers like themselves in the early to late twenty's Element Ranger and from the teens from Music Force and Spirit Warriors.

"So," Connor starts, "Adam, what are you going to do now?"

Adam shrugs, "Well first finish the final battle and then I don't know keep working at the dojo."

Kira turns to Adam, "But didn't you have a crush on a girl? You dated briefly when she came to town?"

"Tonya?" Adam asks.

Connor nods, "Yeah Dr O mentioned how you guys had a thing but never did anything about it." He said.

Adam shyly rubbed the back of his neck, "I don't know. Tonya lives in Angel Grove and we just had dinner that one time when she came to town. I don't think she is interested anymore." Adam said.

Kira winks at Adam, "That's not what Kimberly is saying."

Adam blushes and turns to Kira, "What? Wait- what is Kimberly saying?" Adam asks.

Kira laughs, "I'll never tell." She smiles.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

Inside the school the seniors were dressed in their caps and gowns. Girls wearing gold and the boys wearing black. The teens about to graduate were taking pictures off their cellphones and even starting to cry about how they are going to miss high school. The gang gather together before they are called to walk across the stage the school board put on the football field.

"So," Hunter looks at the others, "This is it."

Gwen nods as she looks from Artie to the rest, "Yeah. Graduation."

KZ holds onto Jared's hand, "This is so surreal." She said.

Artie nods, "I agree."

Jared kisses KZ on the forehead, "Even though after this we'll be going in different directions, I'm glad to be your leader and also your friend."

Jenny smiles at her cousin, "I'm glad that we've all become so close." She smiles.

Omar glanced at his friends as Violet walks over, "I'm glad to have finally had the courage to ask this lady out." He then kisses her on the cheek.

Violet smiles, "Aren't you being sweet. Oh, can I can a picture with you girls?"

Jenny, Gwen, and KZ walked off with Violet. It left the guys to themselves for a moment. Hunter and Artie glance to Jared, Omar had a smile on his face as he watched his girlfriend.

"Think they'll attack today?" Hunter asks.

Jared glanced at Hunter, "It's graduation."

Artie nods, "Wouldn't stop them. Ripto doesn't care." He said.

Jared glanced from his pals to the girls, "Hopefully it doesn't happen, but I have this feeling I can't shake off."

Omar glanced to Jared, "So what do we do?"

"Keep our guard up. In case something happens." Jared said.

Coming in was Mr Nelson, "Already everyone! Places!"

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

The graduating class was exiting the high school and walking over to the football field, the entire stadium began to clap and cheer on their beloved graduating loved one. They all went to their assigned seat and sat down, there was a row of seats behind the students that were for some of the teachers that were attending. On the stage was the principal and some of the school board, since the whole issue about the school with the whole bullying scandal the school board needed to make things better for the students and the public.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Principal Chang started, "Welcome to the Clover Hill High graduation for 2016."

The parents went on clap, and flashes from cameras soon began to blind the students on the field. The principal began to speak about the importance of the graduating class and how now moving onward to being adults will be a new step in their lives. How they'll become successful adults in the future. The speech went on for what it seemed to be five minutes, when he was done the stadium and the senior class all clapped for him. Then stepping up to the microphone was Mr Nelson, he adjusted the microphone and cleared his throat.

"Class of 2016, look at you. You've grown up into respectful young ladies and gentlemen. After seeing you all grow in four years it makes me feel old for one, and for two it makes me happy to see you all off with the skills I taught you. I know this year wasn't easy, with the monster attacks and the sudden arrival to the Power Rangers making the monster attacks a bit less extreme. We had some issues within our school that none of us are proud of, but we all made through it. I know I am proud to see this class succeed. I am happy for all of you, and look forward to what great people you become. To the class of 2016, you've earned it." Mr Nelson said.

After Mr Nelson said this speech, everyone began to clap. Jared even was smiling at his English teacher, he never gave up on Jared. Even when Jared gave up on himself. Mr Nelson stepped down from the stand and walked back to his seat with the other teachers. Once Mr Nelson returned to his seat, the principal and some of the board members stood up to start to hand out the diplomas.

"Nick Archer," Mr Chang said.

The first kid walked up on stage and grabbed his diploma from the principal and shook his hand.

"Gwen Anderson," Mr Chang said.

As Gwen walked up, Artie was cheering loudly but so were the other rangers, which even included the ones in the stands. Gwen took her diploma and shook Mr Chang's hand, then she looked up at the stands and saw her uncle and aunt with her brothers.  
She smiles and began to walk off the stage.

The names went through the last names starting with "A" and through "B", they finally reached the letter "C". Standing about to go, was nervous Jenny. She turns back to her friends and cousins, they smile at her and nod. So she nods to herself and holds her head high.

"Jennifer Callahan," Mr Chang said.

The Jurassic Squad team cheered loudly, that the student body seemed a bit shocked. The stands were loud by the veteran rangers and the mentors, as well as Jenny's family. Jenny took her diploma and shook hands with her principal. She began to head off the stage.

"Henry Carter," Mr Chang said.

But the sky started to grow darker. Lightning bolted down onto the field. The people began to panic. The principal starts to assure them everything is okay, but then appearing on the field was dinobots. The rangers look at one another and then nod. In the stands the same thing, the veterans nod as well to each other.

"Everyone get to safety!" Mr Nelson yells in the microphone.

As a wave of panic went through the football field, the rangers took off their cap and gowns and stood on the field. Jumping down behind them was the Element Rangers, Music Force, Spirit Warriors, as well as the mentors of Music Force, and Adam. The rangers turn to look at the veterans behind them.

"Ready?" The Jurassic Squad yells.

"Ready!" The veteran rangers yell.

"It's Morphin Time!" Adam yells and his zeonizer appears on his wrist, "Zeo Ranger Four! Green!"

Kira and Connor both had their dino morphers, "Dino Thunder! Power Up! Ha!" The two of them yelled.

"Elements Among Us! Legendary Element Fusion!" The Element Rangers yell.

"Gold Element Power!" Zara yells.

"Spirit Warriors Come Alive!" The Spirit Warriors shout.

"Music Force! Let's Play the Music!" The Music Force Rangers yell.

"Jurassic Squad! Power Rangers!" The Jurassic Squad team yells.

All rangers morphed up standing in front of an army of dinobots all wielding their weapons of choice. They all exchange a nod before reach leader of the teams stepped forward, which was Zane, Corey, Quincy, and Jared. The four Red Rangers stood in the very front of the huge group.

"Ripto!" Jared yells, "Today marks the day that we end you!"

Ripto lands on the ground in front of the boy, "I'd like to see you try."

Zane points his blade at the lizard monster, "We are Power Rangers! We've dealt with scum like you before!"

"Yeah," Corey starts, "And we are here to protect the world and the people in it!"

Quincy nods, "We never give up! We stick together!"

Ripto laughs, "You will die trying!" He taunts.

Zane turns to Jared, "It's your mission, bud."

Jared nods, "Let's go!"

With that said, the entire group of rangers began to charge into the battlefield.

 **(A/N: Cliff hanger, yeah I know! But its the first part of the finale. I need to leave it somehow dramatic. Now I am sorry for spending more time on Monster Hunters and Mystic Knights, and also ignoring them at the same time. College started back up and I had a lot of work thrown at me. Anyways no excuse, I promise since it'll be a long break in between my studying and work time I'll work on a part two and maybe part three. That much I can do.**

 **Anyways, check out Thewhatzupwriter26 which is where the characters from Music Force team and the Spirit Warrior team come from. Also well as check out Element Fusion, which is where the Element Rangers come from, if you are interested in those other teams and wanted to know more about them if you didn't.**

 **I hope you really enjoyed the first part of the finale. Until next time. -ICrzy)**

 **Chapter 59: Graduation Part 3**

 **Chapter 60: Epilogue**

 _NEXT TIME: It's that time of year. Where the seniors walk across the stage and say their goodbyes. Diplomas in hands, caps in the air, tears shed. It's graduation and maybe things will run smoothly... or not._

 _In the next chapter: Graduation Part 2  
_

 _Released On: ASAP_


	58. EP 58: Graduation Part 2

**I do not own Power Rangers! I only own the content! The characters were all created by decode9, Batmarcus, Ranger Red 2.0, Thewhatzupwriter26, and myself! Thank you for the support and hope you all enjoy!**

 **SUMMARY: Throughout time our world has been inflicted by dangerous foes from different locations and from different times. Rangers from different places of the worlds and even across the galaxy. The ranger community is large and being apart of it is a big responsibility. This new generation of rangers must face off against a new threat and hope their new powers can protect the world.**

 _Rangers:_  
 _Red: Jared Scott_  
 _Blue: Omar Ellis_  
 _Yellow: Jennifer/Jenny Callahan_  
 _Green: Hunter Jacobson_  
 _Pink: Katherine/KZ Walker_  
 _Black: Arthur/Artie Carter-Scott  
White: Gwen Anderson  
_

 **-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

The football field was ritteled with dinobots. The former rangers turned mentors ran into battle. Adam, Conner, and Kira ran in together. The Green Zeo Ranger slashed his hatchets at the dinobots, which generated sparks off the dinobots sending them into an explosion. The two veteran Dino Thunder Rangers stood back to back, nodding at one another before going in. Kira used her Ptera scream, a power she hasn't used in a long time. The scream got the dinobots were stumbing around because the sonic scream had affected their hearing.

"Nice work," Adam said as he slashed his hatchets at other dinobots.

Kira nods at Adam. Then Kira arms herself with her Thundermax Saber and slashed down the dinobots coming her way. Conner kicked some of the dinobots out of his way, he punched one dead in the face before he turned to glance at Kira and she nodded at him. He uses his T-Rex speed to quickly charge through a row of dinobots coming near Kira and Adam, and was armed with his Thundermax Saber. When Conner slashed his way forward near Kira and Adam, there was a large explosion following the attack the Red Dino Thunder Ranger had done.

Kira smiles underneath her helmet, "Looks like someone is trying to be a hero."

Conner chuckles under his breathe, "Did it impress you?"

Zara came in from behind and slashed the dinobots near them with her blade, "Less talking more fighting!"

Kira and Conner nods and join in with the others, which is what Adam had done.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

"Rangers," Ripto spoke.

Jared tighten his fist, "Ripto."

Ripto points at them, "This is it! Your race will fall!" Ripto yells.

Hunter steps in, "Not a chance!"

Gwen nods, "We'll defeat you!"

KZ nods.

Jenny points her blaster at the lizard monster, "We are Power Rangers!"

Artie nods, "And we never give up!"

Omar nods.

Jared stepped forward, "No matter what happens, we are not going to fall. You are." He said.

Ripto chuckles, "We'll see about that."

Just like that, Ripto charged with such speed. Ripto's elbow hit the back of Jared's neck, which sent him flying forward. The Red Ranger rolled on the ground before the force had slowed his body down. Hunter and Omar exchanged looks and nod. Hunter holding his knives slashed his blades at Ripto, but Ripto blocked Hunter with his own blade. Omar went in from behind and went to stab Ripto with his spear. Ripto turned around and used his other hand to stop the spear.

"Wha-? What the?" Omar spoke.

Ripto grins, "Like I said. You'll fall."

Ripto launched Omar back, the Blue Ranger stumbled as he fell onto the ground. Ripto turned back to Hunter and grinned. Hunter was slashed and sparks flew off the Green Ranger, he rolled on the ground and coughed once he stopped.

Gwen and KZ nodded at each other and went in. From afar, Jenny held her blaster much like a sniper rifle and sniped Ripto with her blaster. Ripto felt the blast hit him, he turns to the Yellow Ranger and slashed his own blade at her, Jenny rolled to avoid the attack and nearly got hit.

KZ and Gwen came charging at Ripto. Gwen's blade was stopped by Ripto and he punched her straight in the helmet, KZ felt Ripto grab her staff and throw her back. Artie ran in as a last ditch effort, firing at Ripto with his blaster and noticed the monster was blocking it with his blade, then once Artie got close enough, he slashed his blade at Ripto. Though, Ripto had blocked the Black Ranger with his own blade.

"I am disappointed in you, Arthur." Ripto said.

Artie glares at Ripto underneath his helmet.

"You gave it all up," Ripto then glanced back at Jared, "For what? To follow the commands of some worthless leader in a weak team?"

Artie yells, "He isn't worthless! He's my brother!"

Artie pushed with his might but as Artie pushed, Ripto slashed at Artie's left shoulder. The Black Ranger felt the sparks come off of his uniform and he fell onto the ground. He grunts upon hitting the ground and slowly looks up to see Ripto above him.

"Who should I kill first?" Ripto asks, "You or that brother of yours?"

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

"Guys! They keep on coming!" Quincy yelled not only to her team but the other veteran teams.

Zane takes a stand, "Then we hold them off until the others take out Ripto." He said calmly.

Zane glanced at his team. They all nod. Running in was the Element Rangers. Tim and Liz went in together, Liz using her power of wind to fly and slash at the dinobots with her blade. Tim used the element power of water to drown down the dinobots and then turns to see them coming near him so he used his trident to block the attack, he threw them off of him and kicked a few back. Liz flipped in the air and kicked down a couple near Tim.

"Thanks," Tim said.

Liz nods, "You're welcome."

Rena and Alex were nearby each other. Rena touched some metal and charged in, she punched her metal fist at the dinobots which led to explosions in her part. Rena then turned around to see some coming near her, so she held onto her staff and swung it to trip the dinobots, which then she punched and kicked some that came near her. Alex touched the ground which made the roots come up and tackle the dinobots onto the ground, he grabbed his hammer and slammed them down on the dinobots leading to explosions as well. Alex turns to Rena, seeing some coming near her, he touched the ground and roots grabbed the dinobots and stopped them from attacking her.  
When she noticed, she punched them with her metal hand.

"Nice one." Rena said.

Alex smirks, "It's good to be back."

Carson and Tia were back to back, the light and darkness always worked so great together. Tia and Carson nod at each other. Tia uses her element power of light to blind the enemy, so Carson charged in with his spear through the bright blinding light. Once the light vanished, Carson noticed some coming near Tia. The two nod, and then Carson created darkness around the dinobots. Tia ran in with her sai in each hands, she slashed at the dinobots. Once the darkness was lifted, the two nod.

"Best partnership ever." Tia said.

Carson nods, "Ditto."

Zane and Zara were back to back. Zara charged up her blade with lightning, she then ran in with such speed and as her blade hit the dinobots sparks flew off them followed by an explosion. Zara kicked some dinobots near her and then launched bolts of lightning at them. Zane charged up his sword with fire and ran in to attack the dinobots, his sword slashed at them and it took out a large amount of dinobots.

The Spirit Warriors and Music Force team stood in awe. Sure they were now veterans like the Element Rangers and their mentors, but sometimes they are still children who still wonder if they are even in the same league as the veterans before them.

Corey nods, "Come on guys."

"Corey is right," Vivian said.

The rest of the Music Force team ran into the fight. With that said, Abby placed a hand on her team leader. Quincy turned to Abby.

"So are we gonna go in too?" Abby asks.

Quincy nods, "Yeah. Let's go!"

The Spirit Warriors ran in as well. Those two teams fought closer to each other, pairing off by their colors and taking down dinobots. However, even as they took down dinobots more and more kept appearing. Corey and Quincy stopped fighting and looked in the direction that the Jurassic Squad team had ran off too.

 _'Jared,'_ Corey thought, _'I believe in you guys.'_

 _'You guys can do it._ ' Quincy thought.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

Ripto walked around looking at each ranger. Ripto's eyes drifted from one to another. All seven of them were powered down, wounded and bruised. Jared stumbled to stand up, which alerted Ripto. Suddenly as Jared went to stand, he felt his hair being pulled back. He felt sharp claws in his hair.

"Gaah!" Jared yells.

Artie lifts his head, "Jared!"

KZ looks in that direction, "Let go of him!"

Jenny forced herself to move, "Jared!"

Ripto pulled Jared upward, "So Red, where are those false promises now? You still think you'll beat me?"

Jared struggles to get out Ripto's hold. Ripto chuckles at that sight. Hunter and Omar began to stand up, Gwen forced herself to stand, KZ and Jenny were stumbling to stand, and Artie was standing fully up. Jared noticed this, his team all up. Jared saw a rock within reach.

"I think not only will we beat you, but we'll destroy you." Jared said.

Ripto did not like that, he dropped Jared and reached for his sword. Jared grabbed the blunt rock, and rolled on the ground. Afterwards, he slammed the rock hard against the head of Ripto. This action caused Ripto to begin to bleed down the side of his face. Ripto saw the bloody rock the leader of the rangers was holding and then went to slash his own blade at him. Jared dodged the attack and saw Artie toss him the red morpher.

"You'll pay for that!" Ripto yells.

Jared grins, "So you keep saying." Jared said.

All seven pulled out their morphers. Ripto had a glare on his face, he went to charge at them but it was too late.

"Jurassic Squad! Power Rangers!" All seven yelled.

"Power of the Tyrannosaurus Rex!" Jared yells.

"Power of the Raptor!" Omar yells.

"Power of the Saber Tooth Tiger!" Gwen yells.

"Power of the Triceratops!" Hunter yells.

"Power of the Stegosaurus!" Artie yells.

"Power of the Pterodactyl!" KZ yells.

"Power of the Parasaurolophus!" Jenny yells.

Their uniforms change into their secondary mode, and Ripto could not only witness but sense the large amount of power coming his way. So he braced himself. First came Jenny firing her blaster at the lizard beast, he took the hits quite hardly and nearly stumbled. Then came KZ and Omar together, KZ slammed her staff at Ripto while Omar stabbed Ripto with his spear. This was a lot of damage. Gwen and Hunter went in together both slashing their own blades at Ripto, which was creating sparks off of him. Lastly, the two brothers ran in. Artie was firing his blaster which was creating sparks off of Ripto, but finally the two brothers directed a blow at Ritpo that caused a large explosion.

The rangers ran back from the explosion and saw Ripto was gone. They turn to each other and was about to relax, when Ripto reappeared but double his size. The rangers looked around in disbelief.

"He's alive?" Omar spoke.

"But what do we do?" Gwen asks.

Jenny remembered, "Our zord!"

"But Zara never unlocked the zords!" KZ yells.

Jared looks at the large Ripto causing more chaos, "Maybe because they were never meant to be unlock until now."

Artie turns to his brother, "Huh?"

"What are you talking about, Scott?" Hunter asks.

Jared smirks, "Well, Jacobson, I believe that we were only meant to use our zords now. At the final battle."

"So how do we call for them?" KZ asks.

Then their morphers began to beep.

"I guess that's how." Omar said in a smart ass tone.

There was aura was gathering around each seven ranger. White aura around Gwen, pink aura around KZ, green aura around Hunter, blue aura around Omar, yellow aura around Jenny, black aura around Artie, and red aura around Jared. The seven look from the aura gathering around them then to the sky. Coming in was their zords.

"Whoa!" Jenny said.

Jared glanced to his team, "Let's go."

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

Down below at the football field, the veteran rangers noticed that the dinobots began to stop appearing. Slowly once the final dinobot was destroyed, Laura pointed to the sky.

"Guys! Look!" The Purple Music Force Ranger yelled.

Luke from Spirit Warriors looks at the other veteran rangers, "Is that Ripto?"

Adam nods, "Looks like it."

Tia glanced at Zara, "The megazord? Did you-?"

Zara shakes her head, "It never got online."

Sam from Spirit Warriors looks at the Element Rangers, "So they are doomed and so are we?"

"Sammy," Abby said.

"No, Abby cakes! This is the fate of the world!" Sam said.

Luke held onto Sam to calm her down. Abby glanced at Elliot, the two held hands and looked back at the sky. Suddenly Levi, Corey's brother, noticed something in the distance, colors from the ground glaring up to the sky. The seven colors of the Jurassic Squad team.

"Hey, look at that." Levi said.

Diana also from Music Force noticed it, "Is that the Jurassic team?"

Zane stepped forward, "Looks like it."

Rena held onto her husband's hand, "They can do it."

He nods, "I know."

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

"Tyrannosaurus Rex! Online!" Jared yells.

"Raptor! Online!" Omar yells.

"Saber Tooth Tiger! Online!" Gwen yells.

"Triceratops! Online!" Hunter yells.

"Stegosaurus! Online!" Artie yells.

"Pterodactyl! Online!" KZ yells.

"Parasaurolophus! Online!" Jenny yells.

All seven rangers were in respected zords for their dinosaur counterpart with their respected color. As Ripto was destroying the city, in came the Tyrannosaurus Rex zord with the Stegosaurus zord trailing behind. Ripto noticed the two dinosaurs coming near him and slashed to attack. Both zords took some damage and shook.

"Jared!" KZ yells through the com link

"Artie!" Gwen yells through the com link as well.

"We're good." Jared said.

"Yeah what he said." Artie said.

Hunter then speaks up in the com link, "How about we form the megazord and end this!"

"I like that plan." Omar said through the com link.

"Alright," Jared spoke, "Let's go."

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

The veteran rangers had all powered down and were witnessing what mostly everyone else in Clover Hill was watching. Seven battle zords attacking Ripto suddenly stopped and began to transform together to create a megazord. Quincy and Corey stood in awe, as well as their team. Zane had a smirk of feeling proud, as did the rest of the Element Rangers. Adam had a smile on his face, a proud smile on his face, he felt two hands touch each of his shoulders. He turned to see Kira and Conner standing there behind him.

"You've done a great job," Conner said.

Kira nods, "Dr O is proud of you."

Adam nods with his smile, "I wanted to do Tommy proud that I could lead a team, I'm proud of these kids." He said.

The seven individual zords came together to form one giant zord. With the head of the Tyrannosaurus Rex, legs of the pink and white zords, arms of the yellow and green zords, and the black and green zords were transformed into a giant sword. Towering over the city was the large megazord and Ripto.

Adam smiles, "Go get him," Adam said quietly.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

"Megazord online!" Jared yells.

The megazord stood in front of Ripto. Ripto began to run toward the megazord, he slashed his blade at the zord but the zord's own blade blocked Ripto. The rangers inside were at the controls. Jared and the others pressed a button at the same time, this button started to make the sword charge an energy attack.

"Mega Jurassic Slash!" The seven Jurassic Rangers yell.

The megazord slashed its blade at the large Ripto. The lizard beast stumbled backwards and then began to get up to charge at them once more. The rangers hit another button inside on the controls. This button caused the green zord to change into a blaster and began firing at the large Ripto.

"Mega Jurassic Blast!" The seven rangers screamed.

The power of the blast was so powerful, that it covered over Ripto and left a large amont of smoke to cover over the large lizard. Once the smoke began to clear it revealed that Ripto was gone. The megazord stood there standing tall. Below, the citizens of Clover Hill was cheering and celebrating.

Inside the megazord, the rangers turn to each other at their controls. Omar high fived Jared, Jared felt Artie grab a hold of his shoulder briefly, Hunter fist bumped Jared, Jenny and Gwen hugged Jared, but KZ took off her helmet. The others inside the controls were cheering their victory. KZ got up from her spot and walked over to Jared, she pulled off his helmet to stare at his slightly scratched up face.

"Looks like we did it," KZ said.

Jared nods, "Looks like it."

KZ pulls in and kisses her boyfriend on the lips. Gwen got the same idea, she took off her helmet and removed Artie's helmet. Gwen then kissed Artie on the lips. Hunter took off Jenny's helmet and then took of his own helmet, to copy the other two couples to kiss her on the lips. Awkwardly, Omar took off his helmet.

"Can we um- power down? I'd like to celebrate with my own girlfriend too." Omar spoke.

That got the others to burst into laughter.

 _NEXT TIME: It's that time of year. Where the seniors walk across the stage and say their goodbyes. Diplomas in hands, caps in the air, tears shed. It's graduation and maybe things will run smoothly... or not._

 _In the next chapter: Graduation Part 3  
_

 _Released On: ASAP_


	59. EP 59: Graduation Part 3

**I do not own Power Rangers! I only own the content! The characters were all created by decode9, Batmarcus, Ranger Red 2.0, Thewhatzupwriter26, and myself! Thank you for the support and hope you all enjoy!**

 **SUMMARY: Throughout time our world has been inflicted by dangerous foes from different locations and from different times. Rangers from different places of the worlds and even across the galaxy. The ranger community is large and being apart of it is a big responsibility. This new generation of rangers must face off against a new threat and hope their new powers can protect the world.**

 _Rangers:_  
 _Red: Jared Scott_  
 _Blue: Omar Ellis_  
 _Yellow: Jennifer/Jenny Callahan_  
 _Green: Hunter Jacobson_  
 _Pink: Katherine/KZ Walker_  
 _Black: Arthur/Artie Carter-Scott  
White: Gwen Anderson  
_

 **-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

Everything was rebuilt for the graduation. Everyone was back in the stands. Everyone was back in their caps and gowns. The ceremony was picking up where it had left off. Both Gwen and Jenny had walked across the stage. They watched as they had just finished calling up the second last letter starting with E. Which meant next was Omar.

"Omar Ellis," Mr Chang said.

The Ellis clan began to cheer. Omar was surprised to hear Beth cheering louder than his own mom. Omar walked over to shake hands with the principal and got his diploma. Omar held his diploma up and smiled at the direction his own family was sitting, Omar could see his dad taking photos of this moment off his dad's camera. Omar could not stop smiling as he walked back to his seat.

More names were called. They had finished last names starting with "F", "G", "H", and since there were no students with the last name starting with "I", they moved along straight into the last name starting with "J". Hunter's row stood up, he looked into the stands. He found his mom and brother sitting by each other, he then saw his father in the stands as well. A smile appeared on Hunter's face. He wasn't sure if he was surprised to see his dad or he was actually happy to see him at this event.

"Hunter Jacobson." Mr Chang said.

Just like when Omar, Jenny, and Gwen crossed the stage the stands got loud. The entire veteran rangers cheered for Hunter. Hunter grabbed his diploma and shook hands with Mr Chang. Hunter looks at the diploma once before he walked off the stage. He looks up at the stage and saw his mom crying, she was so proud of her oldest son. He looks up at his mom and smiles at his mom. He began to walk back to his seat when he sees Jenny blows a kiss at him. Hunter smiles back at his girlfriend.

"Luke James." Mr Chang said.

The names continued onward. They finished the letters beginning with "M", "N", there weren't any last names beginning with "O", but they finished "P", and since there weren't any last names beginning with "Q" they just moved into "R". Artie was beginning to get nervous as the last names beginning with "R" were nearly over. Jared glanced at his brother.

"Don't worry," Jared said quietly, "I'll be right behind you."

Artie nods.

"Edward Ramsey." Mr Chang said.

The last kid with the last name starting with "R" walked across the stage. Jared and Artie's row stood up. Artie was behind a couple of guys but he was in front of his own brother. The first last name beginning with "S" was called and walked across the stage.

"Just think," Jared whispered, "I was born before you by a couple of days but you get to graduate before me."

Artie smirks.

"Mary Sayer." Mr Chang said.

She crosses the stage and then Artie knew he was next. Jared placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, Artie glanced back at Jared and saw his brother's smile on his face.

"Arthur Scott." Mr Chang said.

The stands roared with cheers. Artie began to walk across the stage. He heard his own brother cheering him on. Taking the diploma from Mr Chang and shaking his hand. Artie walked off the stage, seeing his own mom there in the stands and his half sister and dad. He turned and waited for Jared, he wasn't going back to his seat without his brother.

"Jared Scott." Mr Chang said.

The same loud cheering that Artie had, Jared had. Jared walks over and shakes Mr Chang's hand. He hands Jared his diploma, Jared stares at it and smiles. The older Scott walks across the stage and reaches his brother. Jared and Artie hug each other before they begin to walk back to their seats. Once they reached their seats the two gave each other high fives. Omar turns around in his seat and gives them thumbs up, Jenny waves at them with a smile on her face, Gwen gives them double thumbs up, and Hunter just smirks at them. Jared turns around to the end of the graduation both KZ and Violet have last names starting with "W", he sees his girlfriend smile at him. Jared holds the same smile at her.

The rest of the names went by quicker. Passing the last names starting with "T", none starting with "U", and finished "V". So the last row of students stood up. Which was KZ's row and that included Violet. KZ was in front of Violet, the two hold smiles at each other as the first person was called then it meant KZ was next. KZ awaited her name to be called.

"Katherine Walker," Mr Chang said.

KZ ignored the fact that Mr Chang called her by her full first name. She walked across the stage, hearing the cheering from the stands. She grabbed her diploma and shook hands with Mr Chang. She walks off the stage and began to walk back to her seat. She turns to see Jared smiling at her. She waves at him and blows him a kiss, he grins at her.

"Violet Wayne," Mr Chang said.

Omar was on his feet cheering for his girlfriend. In the stands Violet's parents were cheering in the manner of how deaf people cheer. Violet smiles at her parents and takes her diploma and then shakes Mr Chang's hand. She walks down from the stage to return to her own seat. As she passed Omar's seat, he waves at her and she smiles back at her boyfriend.

"Now," Mr Chang started, "A speech from our own Jared Scott."

The rangers looks at Jared in shock, including the parents and veteran rangers.

Artie nudged his brother, "You wrote a speech?"

Jared nods, "Yeah."

Jared gets up and walks up to the stage, he nods at Mr Chang. Jared stands in front of the microphone and he turns the paper to face his speech. He looks at his entire senior class and took in a deep breathe.

"Hi everyone," Jared started, "This is probably a surprise. Me giving a speech." Jared said and then looks at his paper.

What happened next was shocking. He closed his speech and just looked at the entire senior class.

"We all have grown up with each other. In some sense it makes us bonded to each other. Some bonds how stronger than others, and others not so much. We've gone through a lot in school, mostly this year with all those monster attacks on top of managing being a senior. We've experienced so much in this small town that saying goodbye to it does not seem appealing. As someone who thought he didn't have a future after high school, now knowing that this time next year I'll be studying at Norland Literary Arts, it is kind of scary. Wondering what will come of all these years together as friends and as classmates." Jared said.

He noticed everyone was giving him full attention.

"All I can say is- grow. Grow into the person you know you'll become. Keep in touch, never forget who you use to be on your journey to find yourself. Remember that today, in the small town of Clover Hill, that you attended Clover Hill High. That you once use to have all these friends, all these classmates, all these teachers, and your parents support throughout your childhood. Remember where you came from. Remember it all. I guess you can say, my speech ran a bit off course. Anyways, we've done it. We've reached this moment. Congratulation everyone, we did it!" Jared said.

Everyone began to cheer. Jared took in a deep breathe, Mr Chang placed a hand on Jared. Jared nods and began to walk back to his seat. Artie shook his brother's hand as Jared sat back down. When everyone got quiet, the entire class of 2016 stood up. With that said they moved the tassels on their caps at the same time.

Mr Chang stood at the mic, "Ladies and gentlemen, the class of 2016."

After he said that, the entire class threw their caps in the air.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

After the graduation itself, everyone went to KZ's place for a party. That included the parents of course and their siblings. Violet was even invited with her parents. There was drinks, food, music, and a small bonfire. The teens were hanging away from the adults, which even included Brooke and Beth. Violet was by her parents translating and talking to Omar's parents.

"So," Brooke turns to her brothers, "Graduation was eventful."

Beth nods, "So you guys are no longer rangers?"

Omar glanced at Jared, "Are we?"

Jared shrugs his shoulders as he took a drink, "We are rangers if we are needed." He said.

Gwen looks at Jared, "It'll be hard being a ranger in Norland."

Jared winks at Gwen, "Well there is veterans rangers in Norland."

KZ nods, "And even veteran rangers in Meadowedge." She said.

Hunter rolls his eyes, "Hey not everyone got into a nice college."

Jenny hugs Hunter, "You did get into community college like me." She smiles.

Hunter turns to her, "But yours is temporary."

Jenny shrugs, "So."

Artie leans against the table, "Weird to think this time next year we'll be in college with new lives." He said.

Omar nods, "Yeah."

KZ turns to Jared, "But we'll remain the same. Just like Jared said, we may change into who we are suppose to be but we won't forget who we were." She said.

Everyone nods to that.

Violet walks over, "So what are you guys talking about?" She asks.

Omar hugs his girlfriend, "You know, college."

Violet nods, "Oh I know. My parents are emotional already and I haven't even packed yet."

KZ nods, "I know right. My mom is feeling the same way, but then again she is expecting a baby by November." She said.

Artie turns to KZ, "Did they find out the gender?"

KZ shakes her head, "It's going to be a surprise." She said.

Gwen smiles, "That's sweet."

The adults were enjoying themselves. Drinking, eating, talking, and so on. The teens were enjoying their time together. Smiling, laughing, talking, and well being normal. Even though they had finished their final mission, everything felt the same. They were expecting their morphers to beep any second to tell them that a monster was attacking and that Brooke and Beth would cover for them.

"I can't believe you made a speech." Hunter said.

Jared chuckles, "Yeah."

Artie turns to his brother, "Why did you go off your speech?"

Jared shrugs his shoulder, "I wanted to give you all a speech as my friends. I know it was suppose to be for the entire student body but, you guys mean more to me than them." Jared said.

Jenny hugs her cousin, "Awe, Jared."

Gwen smiles, "That's sweet."

Omar nods, "Really, man."

KZ kisses her boyfriend on the cheek, "I agree."

Hunter then remembered something, "Wait! Wait! Wait!"

All eyes shift to him.

"What?" KZ asks.

"It's graduation day! It's today!" Hunter yells.

Jenny looks at her boyfriend confused like, "Hunter? You okay?"

Hunter nods, "It's time! You promised!"

KZ looks at Jared and then to Hunter, "Promised what?"

Hunter then yells, "Your middle name!"

Everyone looks from Hunter to KZ. Jared looks at his girlfriend, the two began to laugh. Omar and Violet followed in laughing as well as Gwen and Artie, while Jenny stood there shaking her head while sighing. Hunter seemed a bit confused then shifted to being angry that they were laughing at him.

"Guys!" Hunter yells.

KZ resorted to grabbing his ear, "Hunter!"

"Ouch-!" Hunter said.

"I didn't forget." KZ said.

"You- what?" Hunter asks.

Jared nods, "KZ didn't forget. She had a feeling you'd bring it up." He said.

"She? What?" Hunter asks.

Artie smirks, "Wow that was funny."

Omar nods, "Man, Hunter freaked out."

Jenny shakes her head, "Just tell him already so he'll stop asking about it." Jenny said.

Gwen shrugs her shoulders, "Why not give it another month? Or wait until we leave for college?" Gwen asks.

KZ smirks, "That's a thought."

Hunter then protests, "KZ, you promised." He said.

KZ release his ear, "Fine. I did promise after all."

Hunter nods, "Yes!"

"My middle name is Ziva." KZ said.

Hunter seemed confused, "Huh?"

"My full name is Katherine Ziva Walker." KZ said.

Hunter seemed a bit disappointed, "Ziva? That's it?"

KZ sighs, "What's wrong with Ziva?"

She then stormed off. Hunter then went on to follow Jared's girlfriend, demanding he tell her the origin of her middle name. Brooke and Beth went over to their parents, Violet went to get Omar and her something to drink, Gwen took Artie to talk to her brother, which left Jared, Jenny, and Omar by the small bonfire. The three look at each other and then Jared had a smirk.

"What?" Jenny asks.

"Remember when we watched the Power Ranger win when we were fourteen?" Jared asks.

Omar smirks, "Yeah and how I wished to be a Power Ranger."

Jared looks at his best friend and cousin, "Look at us now. I'd never picture this."

Jenny nods, "I never pictured me speaking a normal sentence again."

"I'd never picture myself with a girlfriend like Violet." Omar said.

"I never pictured myself not being so insecure." Jared said.

Jenny looks at her cousin, "We've grown." Jenny said.

Jared nods, "We have."

From across the yard, "Omar!"

Violet was motioning for her boyfriend to join her conversation with her parents. Omar leaves Jared and Jenny to go over. Then Jenny noticed KZ was basically putting Hunter in a choke hold, so Jenny excused herself to go help her boyfriend. Leaving Jared to stare at the fire alone. Brooke walked over to her big brother and stood next to him, she looked up at him. He glanced down at her.

"Dad wants to talk to you," Brooke said.

"Probably about college." Jared smirks.

Brooke nods, "I don't want you to go." She said.

Jared hugs his sister, "I'll be home for the holidays and breaks."

She nods.

Jared then moves in the direction of his father with his sister trailing behind. Artie was talking with Gwen and her uncle, aunt, and twin brothers. Artie has gotten to know her family more since they started dating. Omar was signing to Violet's parents and even talking to his own parents, his parents were quite impressed in Omar's work to learn ASL just for a girl he really cares about. KZ had released Hunter because Jenny asked her to do so, the three moved in the direction to their own parents. As the sun began to set in Clover Hills, as does the ending of a book. The ending of the rangers time as rangers, ending of their time being high school students. From this point on they'll become normal citizens once again and even more, college students.

 **(A/N: I decided to finish the finale part 2 and 3, which leaves the epilogue to do. If you guys haven't read already, check out my newer series Monster Hunters and Mystic Knights. New chapters for those two series will be added in the near future. Hope you enjoyed the quick update! -ICrzy)**

 _NEXT TIME: Saying goodbye can be hard. But it isn't forever.  
_

 _In the next chapter: Epilogue_

 _Released On: ASAP_


	60. EP 60: Epilogue

**I do not own Power Rangers! I only own the content! The characters were all created by decode9, Batmarcus, Ranger Red 2.0, Thewhatzupwriter26, and myself! Thank you for the support and hope you all enjoy!**

 **SUMMARY: Throughout time our world has been inflicted by dangerous foes from different locations and from different times. Rangers from different places of the worlds and even across the galaxy. The ranger community is large and being apart of it is a big responsibility. This new generation of rangers must face off against a new threat and hope their new powers can protect the world.**

 _Rangers:_  
 _Red: Jared Scott_  
 _Blue: Omar Ellis_  
 _Yellow: Jennifer/Jenny Callahan_  
 _Green: Hunter Jacobson_  
 _Pink: Katherine/KZ Walker_  
 _Black: Arthur/Artie Carter-Scott  
White: Gwen Anderson  
_

 **-AWAKENTHEBEAST-**

It was a few days after graduation. The remaining students finished their last day of school, but now were clearing out of the school as quick as possible. They were ready to be free of school and ready for the summer. In his English classroom was none other than Mr Nelson, he was erasing the chalkboard and then gathering this stuff. He then stopped hearing a knock on the door.

"Mr Nelson,"

Mr Nelson looks up, "Oh, Jared. I didn't expect to see you here."

Jared smiles, "Yeah. I wanted to see you before summer break." He said.

Mr Nelson grabbed his bag, "Your speech was wonderful at the ceremony." Mr Nelson said.

Jared watched his former English teacher walk toward him, "Your speech was just as amazing, sir." Jared said.

The two stood at the doorway.

"So," Mr Nelson eyes Jared, "Why did you want to see me?"

Jared looks at Mr Nelson a bit serious, "I never really thanked you for helping Artie get me into my dream college." Jared said.

Mr Nelson shakes his head, "Save it, Jared. I knew you would be a perfect addition to that college. Your grades and your ability in literature was outstanding. I knew you were smart enough, you just needed a push." Mr Nelson said.

Jared grins, "And you pushed me."

The two began to walk down the hallway. The janitors were cleaning up the mess of papers the students had thrown all over the hallway as they sprinted out of the school.

"Yes, I did push you." Mr Nelson said.

Jared placed his hands in his pockets, "I wasn't sure if I was even good enough to go to college. I guess I surprised myself." Jared said.

Mr Nelson turns to Jared, "You always had the ability. You just needed to have confidence in yourself."

"I do now, sir." Jared said.

Mr Nelson nods, "Good." Then he placed a hand on Jared's shoulder, "Now that you're graduated, let me tell you, that you were probably one of my favorite students to teach." He said.

Jared turns to Mr Nelson, "Really?"

Mr Nelson nods, "Your work was more advanced for a high school senior and I just thought you were copying and I couldn't punish you unless I could prove it. But, when we were talking about Of Mice and Men, and what you said when I asked you the question and your answer, I knew, I knew how much you cared about novels and literature."

Jared faintly smiles, "Thank you, sir."

Mr Nelson motions him, "Come on, kid. We better go. I know I don't want to be here any longer than I need to and I bet you have some amazing summer plans."

Jared laughs. Him and Mr Nelson exit the school. One last time for the school year, well one last time for Jared Scott.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

It was at the end of August, September was rolling in really close. And it was time for the college students to head off to campus. The last day of being a group really made the seven former rangers realize that reality was kicking in. So they all met up in the Batcave one last time, with not only them but the mentors they had in their lives the last year.

"Keep the morphers," Adam advised, "In case you need it."

The rangers nod.

Jenny looks at Tia, "So Miss Moore? Will you be staying in Clover Hill to teach?"

Tia shakes her head, "Nope. I am transferring to Meadowedge, I'll be teaching elementary. As much as I love Clover Hill, Meadowedge is always my home." Tia said.

KZ smiles, "Well I'll be seeing you there."

Tia nods, "I'll come by and check out a soccer game." Tia said.

KZ smiles.

Gwen then jumps in, "We have some good news!" She holds onto Artie.

"Good news?" Hunter asks, "Like what?"

Gwen grins, "Well, Artie had been accepted into Unity Lakes Tech. He got a full ride scholarship."

Everyone was shocked, "What?" "Really?" "Seriously?"

Artie nods, "I had applied months ago, and I forgot about the application until yesterday getting a phone call. I got a call from the Dean of the school and asked me to come in, they said they saw my animation clips I sent in with my application and loved it."

All eyes shift to Adam and Tia, "Wait a second." Omar said.

"Yeah, don't you guys know rangers from Unity Lakes?" Jenny asks.

Jared shakes his head.

Tia shrugs her shoulders, "I may know some people high up on the staff to maybe inform the Dean that Artie would be a perfect addition into the school." Tia said.

Artie smiles, "Well whatever you did, thanks." He said.

"Wasn't there more news?" Hunter turns to Gwen.

Gwen nods, "Not only did Artie get in, but I did too!" Gwen cheers.

Everyone was just as surprised, "Really?" "Amazing!" "Wow!"

"Tia, did you-?" Adam eyes Tia.

Tia snickers, "I may or may not have had a hand in that one too."

Gwen shakes her head, "I don't care. I get to go to college with my boyfriend!"

Jared nudges his cousin, "You had some news, Jen."

Hunter nods, "Yeah, babe. You wanted everyone to know." He said.

Jenny nods, "Right. Well I was suppose to start college at Clover Hill State College, but I got an offer to join the Peace Core." Jenny said.

Everyone was amazed.

"Congrats, Jen." Omar said.

"Really, Jenny. That's amazing." KZ said.

Jenny smiles, "Thank you. I took their offer and I'll be leaving tomorrow to go to Africa and help local villages." Jenny said.

Adam smiles at her, "Best of luck."

KZ turns to Hunter, "What about you?"

"Going to Clover Hill State College, then transferring somewhere else. But in the time being, I'll be training for the Olympics." Hunter said.

Jenny kisses her boyfriend on the cheek. Hunter holds her hand and smiles at her. KZ turns to her boyfriend, she felt him hold onto her hand. Jared saw her eyes meet his own eyes. Gwen felt Artie wrap his arms around her waist, she smiles up at him and then felt him kiss her on the top of the head.

Jared turns to Omar, "How is the relationship with Violet going to work?"

Omar shrugs his shoulders, "It'll be video calls. I am going to San Francisco and she'll be going to Gallaudet, which is in Washington DC. We'll make it work." Omar said.

Jenny placed a hand on Omar's shoulder, "You two are perfect for each other. You'll be able to survived being apart, besides you'll see each other on breaks. Just like when you guys have breaks in college." Jenny said.

Jared turns to Jenny, "When will you be back from Africa?"

Jenny shrugs, "Not sure, maybe after Thanksgiving. So I'll be back by Christmas."

KZ frowns, "We'll miss you for Thanksgiving." She said.

Jenny nods, "I know. I'll miss you guys too." Jenny said.

Gwen frowns, "It's sad that this is our last day before we all go in different directions."

Hunter nods, "Jenny will be in Africa, Omar in San Francisco, Jared in Norland, KZ in Meadowedge, Artie and Gwen in Unity Lakes, and me stuck here." Hunter said.

Jared looks from each member of his team, "No matter what happens. No matter where we go, we'll still be friends. We have been through the hardest of times and even the best times ever. We are not only friends, but a family. Everything may be changing but our bond won't."

Omar placed a hand on Jared's shoulder, "Thanks for that, bro."

Artie nods, "Ditto."

The rangers all gathered around for one last group hug before they knew they had to depart to pack for their departing to their new chapter. Their new life.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

 _-Fourteen Years Later-_

In an office in Norland, typing at the computer was a thirty-two year old man. He had shaggy brown hair, hazel eyes but were slightly covered by a small circled frame glasses, fair skin, he seemed slightly muscular like he works out often, and is 6'4" tall. He was wearing a white button up that was tucked in his pants, a red tie on, black dress pants, and black dress shoes.

He was finishing typing the last bit in the computer and then walking over was a young girl. She seemed to be an intern. She had curly chestnut hair, blue eyes, freckles across the face, fair skin tone, she was skinny, and was standing at 5'6". She was wearing a light blue top, a white skirt, and blue flats.

"Sir, your publisher is wanting to know if you have the final chapter ready?" She asks.

The man at the computer nods, "Yes, Elizabeth. Tell Hank I'll be on my way in just a second."

The intern, Elizabeth, nods, "Yes sir."

She walks off. The man at the computer finishes typing and then click save. He then turns to print out the papers. The last page first, then it kept going until the first page. The first page was not full of text, it was some cover page. There was an image of the city of Clover Hill and the only text on it says "The Story of an Average Teenage Life" by Jared Scott.

The man looks at it and smirks at it, "Looks like its better now than never."

A voice then yells, "Jared! Hurry up!"

Jared chuckles, "Coming Hank!"

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

 _-Still in the future-_

"No matter what happened. No matter where we'd go, we were still friends. We had been through the hardest of times and even the best times ever. We were not only friends, but a family. Everything may had changed but the bond didn't. We all had grown up, went to school, married, and even settled down. As for me, I'm here writing this novel. In hopes that anyone with the slightly doubt or loneliness to know, you're never alone and you are just as strong as the quarterback. You are a hero, you are an Olympic winner, you are all Power Rangers." Read along a female English teacher.

Sitting in front of her was an English class of freshmen. The teacher was twenty-seven years old. She has long wavy brown hair, blue eyes, fair skin, slightly skinny but was more muscular in a sense that she goes to the gym often, and even though she was leaning against her desk she is 5'7". She was wearing a light green top, khakis pants, and green flats.

"Anyone have any questions about the novel?" She asks.

A hand rose, "I have a question Miss."

The teacher smiles, "Lucy, its Mrs Scott-Ellis."

The student, Lucy, nods, "Right, um isn't the author your brother?"

Brooke Scott-Ellis nods, "Yes. He is my brother."

Another hand rose, "So does that mean everything in that book is true?" Asked another student.

"RJ Walker, your older sister is married to my brother, haven't you asked them?" Brooke asks.

Sitting in a seat near Brooke was RJ, Richard James, Walker. He was fourteen years old at this point in time. He had his red hair much like his sister, blue eyes, and fair skin like his sister, however he was quite muscular due to being on the basketball team, and was 5'8" tall. He was wearing a Clover Hill basketball hoodie, blue jeans, and black sneakers.

RJ frowns, "They don't tell me everything." RJ pouts.

Brooke smirks, "What do you mean not everything?"

RJ shrugs, "I don't know. I mean the last words in the book was odd. _'You are all Power Rangers',_ I mean why did he put that in the novel? It had nothing to do with the whole story?" RJ asks.

Then a new voice spoke up, "But back then there was invasions with all sorts of lizard monsters, fourteen years ago. There were Power Rangers who saved the city and even the world." She said.

Brooke nods, "Correct, Jasmine."

Jasmine has short black hair, brown eyes, tan skin, skinny, and is 5'6". She was wearing a deep blue tank top, black skinny jeans, and blue high tops. She glanced at RJ, he then looked at her. The two met each others gaze and blushed, before turning back to the front of the classroom.

The bell then rang.

"Class dismissed, but don't forget the essay due at the end of the week." Brooke said.

The class soon became empty. Brooke closed the novel she had read in her class and then laid it on her desk. She turned to a photograph on her desk, it was a picture of her with her brother on her graduation from college. Brooke brushed some hair behind her ear and then heard a knock on the door.

"You busy, Mrs Scott-Ellis?" A firm voice asks.

Brooke looks up and smiles, "Keith."

In came her husband and behind him was their daughter, Martha who was five years old. The little Martha had tan skin, bright blue eyes, brown curly hair, and was a small little ball of sunshine. She was wearing a pink shirt, blue shorts, and white tennis shoes. She ran up to her mom and Brooke picked her up.

"Doctor's appointment went well." Keith said.

Brooke nods, "Good." She kisses Keith and then kisses Martha on the top of the head.

Keith looks at the book on the desk, "Have you talked to your brother recently?"

Brooke shakes her head, "Not in a while. But knowing my brothers and the rest of them, they are doing some good in the world."

Keith nods, "Maybe even training the next generation of rangers."

Brooke smiles, "Who knows."

Martha looks up at her mom, "Mama, when I get big I wanna be like Uncle Jared and Uncle Artie! I wanna help people!" The five year old said.

Brooke had a big smile on her face, "I want you to be like my brothers too." Brooke then turns to her husband, "Let's go get lunch. I have two free periods."

Just like that the small family exited out of the classroom. The English classroom that is not only teaching the next generation of Americans but had also taught the past generation. That very classroom was formerly Mr Nelson's prior to his retirement, and Brooke took it with honor to be the new English teacher. All she wants to do is do her brothers proud.

Stepping outside Brooke looks up to the sky, "I know you're all doing something great."

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

 _Jenny Callahan spent three years in the Peace Core, but left before her fourth year. She returned to the states to go to college, where she managed to go to Clover Hill State College for a couple of years. She then graduated with an associates in communication, but went further to get a bachelors in communications._

 _Hunter Jacobson spent his time in college until he got a phone call from an Olympic manager for swimming, he was offered to join for the 2020 Olympics. Hunters accepted it and went straight off for further training. When he competed he placed Silver in his only event and was proud to bring a Silver medal home._

 _A few months later after being engaged for a few years, Hunter and Jenny got married. They decided to continue work much like the Peace Core to help children with bad home lifes. They even adopted two kids from Foster Care and then had their first biological child a year later. Their three children are Mason, adopted, Greg, adopted, and Mabel, biological._

 _Omar Ellis graduated from his college in San Francisco and was quickly accepted as an intern on a huge movie set. He ran back and forth giving the director coffee half the time. Afterwards, he got connections and helped produced two indie films about teenage life. Afterwards he and Violet reunited and got engaged. Omar decided to make a documentary about America's poverty and it won an award in a film contest. Later on in his life, Violet and Omar got married. A couple of years into their marriage they had twins, two girls. Named Clare and Carrie. Carrie was born deaf and Clare wasn't, both girls are learning ASL._

 _Gwen Anderson graduated college and had some connections to work for Disney as an artist. She had helped for some important feature films and even some shorts. After getting some experience there, she quit to follow suit in a dream to create her own comic book. Which was delayed for a few years._

 _Artie Scott graduated college and he too had connections to work for Disney as an animator. He was apart of some really highly respected films and shorts. He worked there longer than Gwen, after working for Disney for four years he quit when he and a coworker from Disney decided to go into business together. After being in business for a year they had finished their first animated movie, which helped them create a studio called Scott-Donaldson Studio._

 _After being engaged for about three years, Gwen and Artie finally tied the knot. They quickly had three children afterwards. Two girls and one boy. They were named Trevor, Donna, and Carly._

 _KZ Walker had a successful career in soccer at college. She managed to graduate college, but was offered a job in the professional female soccer work. KZ took up in the offer. She was involved in professional soccer for about nine years but decided to quit after she had began to slow down. In college she did get a degree in education, so she began a preschool teacher._

 _Jared Scott had graduated from college and quickly went to work for some kind of literature job. He was denied a couple of jobs, but found work at a newspaper for a while. He managed to make a big break when he met a publisher named Hank Green, he liked Jared's writing and asked if Jared would love to publish any novels. Jared have him something he had been working on for years, and Hank loved it so much that they published it._

 _KZ and Jared got engaged while in college and after KZ and Jared graduated they quickly got married. It was halfway into KZ's career that they had their first kid and a couple years afterwards they had two more. They were all three boys named Jason, Ryan, and Steven._

 **(A/N: That's it. That's curtain calls for Jurassic Squad. If you enjoyed this series I have other series that are being currently worked on this very moment. Mystic Knights is a still new series and Monster Hunters is booming back to life. I'd like to thank the support y'all have given me for so long. And I hope you guys continue to give me the same amount of support in the future. -ICrzy)  
**


	61. NEW SEASON

**Hello everyone here on , for those that are reading this Author's Note must be wondering why. Well it has to do with the brand new season of one of my series.**

 **With the poll, out of the seven people who voted, only four were correct. As you can tell Jurassic Squad is the series coming out with a new season. The original plan was to do the series in September and wait til other series have finished, but things have changed.**

 **I will be working on Jurassic Squad season 2, Heroes of Legends, and working on getting near the finale of Mystic Knights. I am putting a halt in the production of Galactic Storm for the time being, due to lack of inspiration. However, if I find myself inspired I will add a new chapter.**

 **Now here is the reveal of the characters, a while back I contacted a few authors and asked for them to send me character bios, I even had a friend of mine give me one when I realized we were one man down.**

 **The story of Jurassic Squad season 2 takes place 16 years after the original series following the next generation of heroes. And I cannot wait for you all to read about them.**

 **CAST:**

 **Red: RJ "Richard James" Walker (first scene in Epilogue and created by me)  
Blue: Jasmine Bhandari (first scene in Epilogue and created by me)  
Yellow: James Lance "Jamie" Banks (NEW and created by Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley)  
Green: Bartholomew "Barry" Jones (NEW and created by my friend)  
Pink: Melody "Mel" Rays (NEW and created by decode9)  
White: Jacqueline Isina "Jack" Cooper (NEW and created by LovingGinger30)  
Black: Bradley Jared "Brad" Pearce (NEW and created by LovingGinger30)**

 **Mentor: Brooke Scott-Ellis (ORIGINAL CHARACTER FROM ORIGINAL SERIES)  
Mentor: Jennifer Callahan-Jacobson (ORIGINAL CHARACTER FROM ORIGINAL SERIES)**

 **Also side note, reason I didn't do a huge OC contest is I didn't want to deal with going through the my PMs, also this is a huge surprise that I had been thinking about lately. Like wondering if I should go back to Clover Hills and see what is going on there. Like seeing what kind of mess RJ and the new heroes can get into.**

 **So, I hope you enjoy it and please go find the new story on my page titled Jurassic Squad Season 2. The first chapter will be up and the second one will be up in the near future. Thank you everyone for your support. Until next time. -ICrzy**


End file.
